Harry Potter: Dark Memories
by Blueowl
Summary: Voldemort didn't just give Harry some of his powers that night. He gave him all of his memories. With them, his allies and friends, Harry shall change the Wizarding World like no one ever before. LightHarry. GoodDumbledore. Chaotic magic. COMPLETE!
1. Book 1 Pt 1: Memories

**Harry Potter: Dark Memories**

Summary: What if Voldemort didn't just unknowingly give Harry some of his powers that night? What if he gave him all of his memories, memories that are now just waiting to come forth?

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

Author's note: Although I follow the original storyline of Harry Potter for the most part, it doesn't mean I am going to continue to exactly (obviously because certain circumstances have changed).

And a thanks to my beta, Throckmorton.

* * *

**Book 1 - Part 1: Memories**

Harry stared blinkingly at the ceiling of the cupboard where he slept. Another bad dream had just woken him up, and like so many of the other ones he had, he now felt sick, scared, and angry.

For the longest time he had been having to deal with these nightmares in secret, and for right now, he knew it would have to stay that way, unless he wanted to be put into an asylum.

These dreams would come and go, but what was more frightening to him than the dreams themselves was how he would refer back to them in his mind…

The first one he remembered ever having was when he was four. From then on, he knew _never_ to ask his aunt and uncle about dreams.

"Uncle Vernon? Is there any green lights that can hurt people?" he had asked, his voice laced with fear. He still had vague outlines of hooded figures running about, shooting green things from short sticks in his mind.

Vernon had glared at him, and told him there was no such thing of something that could do that and that he would be banned from television for the next week, believing he had seen something like that on a TV show. Harry then had overheard Vernon muttering to Petunia later that Harry had a dark soul, thinking about things like that.

Harry never mentioned anything like that again, even though his dreams did trouble him a great deal.

Once, he had dreamt 'he' had destroyed an entire village, but he knew it wasn't him who had really done this, but someone else, for it was as if he was seeing through someone else's eyes.

He had woken up the moment he had focused on a pane of glass, showing a reflection of a terrifying white face with red eyes. He found himself shaking, but quickly realized that he was not the only thing that was. The small amount of old, hand-me-down toys were rattling on the shelf at his feet. His toy soldiers were vibrating towards the wall.

He stifled a scream just before they stilled.

At that moment, he began to question everything. Seeing something not possible does that to people.

Sure, for a long while it had been easier to call these 'just horrible-horrible nightmares', but the more he thought about it, he knew with every fiber of his being that they were more than that – they were _memories_.

He then concluded all of this could be due to one of two things.

One, he was insane, and had some kind of mental disorder, which the whisperings and sideway glances his aunt and uncle gave him after the first dream told him they already thought this. And when he thought about it himself, he could be, considering he supposedly had memories not his own, and was beginning to believe that shooting things from the ends of sticks could be real.

Or two, it was real.

When he whispered those words in the total darkness that night, everything he had ever 'experienced' through these 'dreams' came to the surface.

Seeing through the eyes of a boy he had never seen before, going to a school that was unreal. Peering through red eyes whose murderous intent was fully evident in the devastation _he_ brought to countless people in colored robes.

Though he was still unsure of which possibility was the correct one, he decided to think of the dreams as memories. It just felt right, no matter how hard he tried talking himself out of it, so he hesitantly began classifying them as such.

He had come to think of his dreams like that around a year ago, but now, after everything that had happened, his previous thoughts of insanity seemed to be gaining in likelihood.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself after the dream he had just experienced.

It was one he had had countless times before, though, it seemed to switch points of views occasionally between two people.

Himself…and _him_…

The first time had been from Harry's point of view, but at the time, he did not know that, until he saw it from _his_. He looked up at the cold white face and the glowing red eyes, just before a short, wooden stick was waved at him…green light booming forth from the tip.

Harry had woken up extremely violently after that one, but more than that, his scar hurt –a lot –. It was as if his scar was on fire.

He bit down a scream, not wanting either one of his guardians to wake up angrier than normal with him.

After he had calmed down, he looked down towards his feet to find all of his army men and small, rather worn, figurines all over the place. Some were broken, one appeared to have crumbled, and two were sticking into the bottom of the stair as if they had been hammered into the wood. The others where at his feet on the tangled blanket.

The second time he dreamt the dream, he had seen it from _his_ point of view, staring down at a baby with green eyes as he said harsh gibberish-like words, before watching green light hit the boy and rebound, exploding in _his_ face.

He had woken up from that nightmare, once again, last year to Uncle Vernon pounding on the cupboard door, yelling at him to, 'stop kicking the stairs! You're shaking the whole house!'

For some reason, Harry knew that was the last memory of this being. He couldn't call him a man, let alone a human, so he called him a 'being'. A few times, people from these 'memories' called him 'Lord' something… but that was few and far between.

Harry tried to digest what he saw, understand it, and perhaps explain it away. Though, any explanations that came to mind were absurd, and were more fantastic than the last. Once, he had tried to reason with himself that there was spontaneous toy combustion, since there was supposedly spontaneous human combustion. It only took him a few seconds to throw that one out.

Harry sighed, closing his eyes. He thought back to what had happened to him earlier that week, and tried to comprehend how he had been able to talk to that snake at the zoo, not to mention how that sheet of glass had disappeared.

Talking to a snake was not normal, that was obvious, though, what things did he do that were considered 'normal' anyways?

And while on the subject of snakes, _he_ had a snake, and a very large one at that, with the name of Nagini.

Harry felt everything that _he_ felt in the memories, and Harry knew _he_ had this odd attachment to that snake. It was understandably disturbing, and a few times, Harry could have sworn he had even heard _his_ thoughts once or twice during the dreams, but that was rare. Though, now that he thought about it, he was hearing that being's thoughts more often now…

They were always sharp, mean, and evil thoughts. Harry shuddered whenever he accidentally thought about them.

Harry shook his head, trying to think about more pleasant things. Finally, after some thought, a memory surfaced, and one, Harry could only hope, was actually his own.

He was fairly certain it was, especially after having that dream that had caused his scar to burn. It was one where he found himself being carefully and gently lifted up by two very large hands. Within moments, these hands had him wrapped in a blanket, and this large man, whoever he was, was lovingly cradling him.

It was one of his few good memories, and one he was often grateful he had.

This large man with a huge black beard looked down at him with tears in his eyes. He quietly made a few hushing noises as he sat himself onto something before lifting off into the air, clearly riding something. A motorcycle? Harry knew he must have fallen asleep in the man's arms, because he would close his eyes, and the dream would end. Harry would then wake up, calm and rested.

Harry sat up after hearing Vernon go down the stairs, signaling the time to go fix breakfast. Harry absently rubbed his scar as Vernon unlocked the cupboard door, allowing him to silently get out and get to work.

- - -

Harry knew something very odd was going on as he trailed his finger along the dirt floor.

Letters, and delivered by owls no less, had rained into house number four on Privet Drive.

His guardians and his cousin were in an uproar and hysterical, so hysterical, in fact, they were now in this shack in the middle of nowhere.

The letters also had the funny ability to locate him wherever he was, the address on the envelope startlingly accurate. That was part of the reason why Vernon had brought them to this place.

Finishing his dirt-drawn birthday cake, Harry blew, silently making a wish.

'I wish I would know if these 'memories' were actually so, one way or the other.'

BOOM!

The door shook.

Harry gasped, very worried that he was now shaking things while awake.

BOOM!

Harry stood up, taking a step back.

SMASH!!!

The door fell forward, crashing onto the dusty floor, clouds of dust rising up as the visitor entered…

The moment Harry's eyes met this giant man's face, he knew he had gotten his wish…

- - -

_If you like where this is going, please say so, it will only help me type faster. :)_


	2. Book 1 Pt 2: The Wizarding World

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

Again a thanks to my beta, Throckmorton.

* * *

**Book 1 – Part 2: The Wizarding World**

Harry's eyes never wavered from Hagrid's face as they traveled to London.

Everything made so much more sense now, even though they were now so complicated.

He was a wizard, and magic was real, and he was going to learn how to use it. His parents had been magic as well, and had not died the way Vernon and Petunia had said.

He was also told a little bit about the school he was going to attend, and that a great wizard, called Albus Dumbledore, was the Head Master.

That was pretty much all he had been told, since right after Hagrid had given that fitting piggy tail to Dudley, they left.

The insanity option was looking null and void at this point, unless he was hallucinating. But could one hallucinate the sights, sounds, and smells of the real world?

Harry smiled, getting the feeling Hagrid wanted to be around the Dursley's just as much as he did.

"You alright, Harry?" Hagrid asked as they stepped off the city bus.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said, jogging to keep up with Hagrid's steps.

Hagrid turned and went into a little coffee shop. Harry looked at him curiously.

"I uh, figure you have some more questions you want answered," Hagrid said, going to the table in the quiet corner.

The shop was quiet and nearly empty, save for the waitress.

After ordering and getting some chocolate milk and donuts for the two of them, and when the waitress was out of earshot, Hagrid began talking.

Hagrid told him about "_Voldemort_" and his evil followers, cringing when he quickly said the Dark Lord's name, and Harry couldn't help but do so as well, but he cringed for a different reason…

He suddenly felt sick as if he was about to throw up, while Hagrid continued talking, dizzying images twirling around in his head. The table began to shake slightly…

Harry bolted, quickly finding the sign for the bathrooms.

He could vaguely hear Hagrid hurriedly get up and go after him as the door to the restrooms flew open on their own before him, allowing him to run into the closest stall.

Taking several deep breaths, he was thankful that he managed to keep down his chocolate milk, gripping a handle bar on the wall to keep himself steady.

"Harry? Are you—are you all right?" Hagrid asked, putting his large hand on Harry's back.

Harry nodded, swallowing. "I uh…" He closed his eyes, trying to decide if he should tell him a little bit about his dreams.

"Was it the milk?" Hagrid asked, something in his voice telling Harry that if it was, one cook was in for a bit of trouble.

"No, I…just, have a name to go with the face now," he whispered, shrinking towards the floor a little.

"Yeh remember?" Hagrid breathed.

Harry simply nodded again, words failing him.

Hagrid just stood there, trying to decide what he should do.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry mumbled after taking a few more breaths.

"Fer what?"

"For saving me twice. First that night, and then from the Dursley's."

Harry straightened his back, turning slightly. Hagrid was standing outside the stall, unable to fit through the doorway, his broad shoulders pressing against the wobbly metal walls.

Harry looked up into his face.

"How much do you remember?" Hagrid asked.

"I remember that you rode on something that flew us away, after you picked me up. A motorcycle maybe?"

Hagrid had tears in his eyes now, and Harry knew he was barely holding himself together.

"Hagrid, I thought I was crazy for dreaming all these things… you are real, right?"

That was all Hagrid needed, with his large arms, he pulled Harry from the stall, enveloping him with his arms, and choked back a sob.

"I'm real."

After nearly squeezing Harry's stuffing out, Hagrid released him.

"Yer not crazy, and if you ever think yeh are, come ter me," he said, his eyes steady despite having tears about to leak from them.

They went back to the table before leaving a very nice tip, (Hagrid didn't understand the value of a fifty) and went out onto the street, both now having collected themselves.

"Uh, Harry, before we get your school things, I need ter warn yeh. Everyone knows what happened that night, for the most part, an' because o' that, yer really famous here. Yeh got rid of 'You-Know-Who', so everyone knows yer name."

Harry looked up at him surprised, but Hagrid didn't notice as they entered an old raggedy pub, 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"The usual, Hagrid?" a voice called behind the bar.

"Can't Tom. I'm on Hogwarts business," Hagrid said, giving a heavy pat on little Harry's shoulder.

"Good Lord," the Bartender said, "is this—can this be—?"

Harry had never heard such shocked silence before.

"Bless my soul," he whispered, "Harry Potter…what an honor."

Before Harry knew it, he was suddenly shaking hands with Tom, who had tears in his eyes. Soon after, everyone had gotten up and had surrounded him.

He felt a little uneasy being surrounded like that, and he got the strange feeling of being obsessively watched. He turned towards the feeling to find a man with a turban after shaking someone's hand with the name of Dedalus Diggle.

"Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid said, before looking to Harry. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of yer teachers at Hogwarts."

Harry didn't know why, but he suddenly felt edgy, and meeting Quirrell's eyes, he felt exposed for a moment before he calmed himself within, just like so many other times he had after waking up from a nightmare, or during one of Vernon or Petunia's fits.

Quirrell's eyes narrowed slightly before one of them twitched oddly. Harry extended his hand, remembering he should be polite, no matter what his initial feelings from someone were.

Quirrell stuttered as he greeted him, shaking Harry's hand limply.

Harry was glad when Hagrid took him out of there, and led him past the staring people and into the back.

"Uh, Hagrid…is Professor Quirrell…um," Harry began.

"He's always nervous like that, got into some trouble in the Black Forest. Poor bloke."

Harry shook his head, trying to digest everything as Hagrid tapped on a brink wall, which magically opened.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley."

- - -

Harry had never seen so many shops before in his life, and he couldn't believe the amount of money he had in Gringotts all this time.

They also stopped by another vault, which Hagrid said, 'Hogwarts business, very secret.'

Harry looked curiously at the little package that Hagrid promptly stuffed into his coat. Hagrid looked down at him, giving him a serious nod, which Harry returned.

Harry was very polite to the goblins, and for some reason, he got this image of a tall, old robed, bearded man bowing slightly in his mind to some goblins.

He figured that it couldn't hurt, especially after so many goblins having bowed to them, so when the short goblin had escorted them back out of the vault area, and said 'Farewell', Harry turned to him, gave a slight bow, and said, "May prosperity shroud you like a cloak."

The goblin was pleasantly surprised, bowing lower than all the bows Harry had seen thus far.

"And may your cloak pockets always be full of gold," he said, standing straight again.

Hagrid looked down at Harry, blinking in wonder before they left.

Now going to the shops, Hagrid paused. "Harry, where had you heard that before? How did you know to say that? Barely any wizards know that," he said, curious.

Harry was suddenly very nervous. How had he known to say that?

"I, uh…suppose I must have heard it when we came in," Harry said, not knowing what else to say.

"Blimey, Harry, you certainly notice the lit'l things," he said, giving him an approving smile, before they began buying school supplies.

It was uneventful for the most part, except for when he was fitted for his robes.

He met a blond boy, who he could almost swear he had seen before in his dreams, or at least someone like him. He tried to quell the disturbing feeling that was growing as he talked to the unpleasant boy.

He privately decided to try and stay away from him, and even without the strange feelings, the boy was rude, arrogant, and conceited.

Harry was thankful for Hagrid who seemed to sense his feelings and cheered him up. He then continued to help him by talking about the weird but fascinating sport called Quidditch, before dropping him off at Ollivander's.

Well, at least Harry now knew what those sticks were that he had seen in his dreams.

Mr. Ollivander began talking, listing off Harry's parents' wands as he went to him. He then got really quiet, actually lightly touching Harry's scar.

Harry was relieved when Ollivander backed away after muttering that he was sorry he had sold the wand that had done that.

Harry blinked, not having expected that. He somehow kept down the image of _his_ face from overtaking his mind.

He was really nervous when Mr. Ollivander held out a wand for him to try out. He had to consciously tell himself that spells had to be cast, and that they didn't just spew out of their own accord.

"Well, aren't you going to take it?" Mr. Ollivander asked, seeing Harry hesitating.

Harry took it, only to have it snatched back before being handed another.

He listened to Mr. Ollivander talk as he was given wand after wand, Harry pushing back the images of his dreams as Ollivander paused, holding another wand in his hand, looking at it.

"Why not?" he said, handing Harry the wand.

Harry took it, and the moment he did, he felt unimaginable power. It was both terrifying and gratifying.

Red and gold sparks came shooting out like a firework from the tip of his wand, the air shifting around him as things began to rattle on the shelves, and if it hadn't been for Ollivander's excited and thrilled expression, Harry would have panicked.

Ollivander explained his wand to him, and that it was a 'brother wand' with 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's' wand.

Harry took this all in the best he could before he realized Hagrid was beaming behind him, with a caged Snow Owl.

- - -

_If you like what you're reading, please say so, it will only help me type faster. :)_

_I will probably not make it a habit of updating this soon, but I couldn't -not- post it since I had it written. _


	3. Book 1 Pt 3: Revealing Meetings

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

Again a thanks to my beta, Throckmorton.

* * *

**Book 1 – Part 3: Revealing Meetings**

Hagrid took Harry back to the Dursley's, telling Harry that if they tried anything, to send Hedwig.

The week wasn't bad; the Dursley's just avoided him, and actually gave him his own room—Dudley's spare bedroom. Harry took this time to read and learn as much as he could about the Wizarding World, skimming through, 'Modern Magical History', 'Hogwarts, a History', and a few others.

Harry's dreams had calmed down a bit, and though he still had them, they were different. They were more of that boy going to the school, which Harry could only assume was Hogwarts, through Hagrid's description of it, and from the books he was reading.

He went through lessons in these dreams, learning things in some kind of cooking class, maybe? No, it was called Potions. Harry didn't know how he knew this, but he hoped what he was seeing and hearing in these 'memories' were accurate, since he was learning the information without even trying.

There were other classes as well, Defense Against the Dark Arts. He could feel the thrill that went through the boy as his own excitement of learning the subject grew as well. Harry caught himself whispering spells under his breath, thinking back to certain lessons in his dreams, including a weird class where they changed the forms of things.

Finally, the day to go to Hogwarts came, and so, with ticket in hand, the Dursley's dropped him off, and left.

He found nine easy enough, but the three-quarters part was becoming troublesome, until he saw a family of red heads go past him, mentioning nine and three-quarters.

Harry shook himself as a memory surfaced, triggered by the redheaded woman leading the red entourage. One of _his_ memories.

**"We finally got Fabian and Gideon," a man in a hood stated. "It took five of us to take them down." **

**"About time," _he_ hissed.**

Harry felt the elation and glee from Voldemort upon hearing the deaths of these two men. This made Harry a little woozy, sad, and angry. However, understanding that this woman was somehow linked with the enemies of the Dark Lord pleased him, urging him onward and past the dark memory.

The closer he got, the more determined he was to befriend these people, no matter how shy and uneasy he was about meeting strangers. Though, after that memory, should he consider them 'strangers'?

The woman was very nice to him, and even introduced him to one of her sons who was also going to Hogwarts for the first time. She told him how to get onto the platform, a young redheaded girl nodding encouragingly for him to do so.

Harry did as the woman said, emerging onto the other side to find the platform Hagrid had told him about, people already boarding the famous train.

He was surprised at how heavy his suitcase was when trying to put it on the train, and was relieved when a boy came and helped him. He was a little startled to find that it was another redheaded boy, but smiled as yet another, apparently this boy's twin, came and helped.

After lifting the suitcase and putting it in place, they turned to him, focusing on his face, just barely glancing at his forehead.

Their eyes grew wide.

"Blimey…are you --?"

"He _is_," said the other twin. "Aren't you?"

"What?" Harry asked, a little confused.

"_Harry Potter_," they both said.

"Oh. Yeah, I am," Harry said, extending his right hand for a shake, before lifting his left as well since there were two of them.

The twins gawked at him for a moment before collecting themselves and happily taking a hand.

"I'm Fred."

"I'm George," they introduced, simultaneously.

A moment later, the twins' mom called, and they were off.

Harry sat down in the compartment where they had put his luggage, and looked out the window to watch the entertaining exchange between the twins and their mom, though, the little thing about 'You-Know-Who' had churned his stomach a tad.

_If only they knew… _he thought as everyone who needed to be on the train got on. A moment later, they were moving.

Harry was pleasantly surprised when the young red haired boy entered.

"Hi," Harry said, motioning for Ron to sit even before Ron could even ask.

"Thanks, everywhere else is full," he said, taking a seat. "I'm Ron, Ronald Weasly."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

His expression pretty much matched the twins' surprised faces from earlier.

"Wow… And have you really got—you know…" He pointed uncertainly at Harry's forehead.

Harry was surprised that he wasn't uncomfortable with showing Ron his scar, but proudly pulled back his bangs.

Perhaps it was because he was looking at his scar in a different light, looking at it as a mark of survival, instead of as a 'curse' or something evil and unlucky. This way of thought was all thanks to Hagrid.

"So is that where You-Know-Who—?"

"Yeah."

"Do you…uh, remember?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," Harry said quietly.

"Oh, sorry, I really shouldn't have asked."

"You're the first one who's really bothered to care, well, besides Hagrid," Harry said, not wanting Ron to think he was upset with him for being curious.

Ron opened his mouth to try to say something, but the door opened. A lady with a cart full of candy caught their attention.

"Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry splurged. Thrilled to be able to buy things, and to share those things with a new friend. Ron had been hesitant at first to take the things Harry offered him, but after a few seconds of prodding, he dug in alongside Harry.

Harry was happy to hear all about Ron's family, and was eager to hear more about magic.

While talking with Ron, a boy dropped by, asking if they had seen his toad.

They told him they hadn't, but something in Harry's gut told him that they should help this distraught boy out.

"Here, we'll help you look for him," Harry said, standing up.

"You will?" he asked, his voice surprised, going a little higher than what was his normal.

"We will?" Ron asked, just as surprised.

"Sure, your toad seems to be pretty important to you, if I lost Hedwig, I'd want help. And if you lost Scabbers, you'd want help too, right?" he asked, looking to Ron.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, getting up and putting Scabbers away as Harry led the way out of the compartment.

"Where did you last see him?" Harry asked.

"Before I got on the train…" Neville said miserably. "But Gran said he probably got on without me knowing," he added, attempting to sound hopeful, but failing miserably.

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Well, what does he like? Does he have any favorite foods? Does he like cool places or warm?" Harry asked, walking down the hall of the long train.

"Uh, he likes flies, and uh…warm damp places," he said, keeping up.

"The commode," Harry whispered. "Where are the bathrooms?" he asked.

Ron shrugged, just as a brown haired girl approached them.

"Still can't find your toad, Neville?" she asked.

"No, Hermione, but they're helping me."

"Oh, that's good. I'm Hermione Granger," she said, looking to Ron and Harry.

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Neville's eyes widened, his mouth falling open.

Hermione held her surprise more in check.

"Are you really? Well, I've read all about you, of course."

"In 'Modern Magical History'? Or 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'?" Harry asked.

"Both," she said, surprised, "and in 'Great Events of the Twentieth Century'."

"I just skimmed over that one, I honestly don't think that one's that accurate…"

"Really, why?"

"_Ahh_!"

They turned to find someone running towards them.

"A toad! Tried to jump on my head!" a girl screamed.

They watched her continue down the hall before going to the restrooms.

"You three stay out here, I'll go in," Hermione said, before entering the small girl's room.

A moment later, she came back with the toad.

"Here you go, Neville," she said, handing the toad to him.

"Thank you," he said, before looking to Harry and Ron. "I would have never thought about him being in the bathroom, th-thanks…"

"No problem, Neville," Harry said, ignoring Neville's apparent nervousness.

All four of them then went back, Harry leading them to his and Ron's compartment.

Opening the compartment, they were surprised to find it occupied; Harry and Ron stopped, side-by-side, just beyond the doorway, Hermione and Neville behind them.

The blond haired boy and two larger boys were in there.

"We heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" the blond boy asked, looking to Harry.

Harry's eyes narrowed, trying not to think about the previous feelings he had gotten from this boy.

"I suppose you are, all you had to say was 'yes' you know," he said, taking a step towards Harry, his two buddies sitting by Harry and Ron's candy.

Harry glanced at the pile of candy, finding it a little smaller than they had left it. Harry caught the boy to the left quickly swallow a mouthful.

Mistaking Harry's glance at the candy for a curious look towards his two friends, the boy spoke again.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Harry felt the rush of memories pound through his mind.

**Darkly robed people left a burning village, turning to face _him_. **

**"Good work, Lucius, you make the Malfoy family proud." **

Harry forced back the memory and distant thoughts of Hatred, Murder, and Power.

He didn't really hear what Draco had been saying, but noticing that Ron had his fists clenched, he figured it had involved family insults.

"—friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," Malfoy said, holding out his hand for Harry to take.

Harry just looked at it for a long moment, causing odd looks to pass from Crabbe and Goyle, and an annoyed one to surface on Malfoy's.

After another second of thought, Harry took hold Malfoy's hand.

"I'm certain I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, but thanks for showing me without a doubt who the worst sort are." His eyes trailed from Crabbe to Goyle, until they came back to rest on Malfoy.

"Well, I'm glad I could assist you in that. Care to join us?" Malfoy asked, clearly not getting what Harry had hinted at.

"No, but take some sweets, I can see you and your buddies have welcomed yourself to them already," he said, stepping out of Malfoy's line to the hall. Ron and the others followed Harry's lead, clearing a path for Draco and his friends to leave.

Malfoy gave him an odd look before giving a surprisingly respectful nod, grabbed some more candy, along with Crabbe and Goyle, and headed out.

"And Draco?" Harry asked when Draco had passed him.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning in the hall, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione facing him.

"Don't ever say things like that about people around me again; I didn't defeat Voldemort to come back to the Wizarding World to hear pitiful banter and arrogant insults."

Harry returned the respectful nod Draco had given him earlier, ignoring the looks from Ron, Neville, and Hermione, as well as the wide-eyed stares from Draco and his two guards.

Harry went into his compartment without another word and sat down by the window, quickly being followed by Ron, Neville, and Hermione, who closed the door, before they all sat down—the small pile of treats between Harry and Neville.

"Wow, Harry, I don't know what to say," Ron said.

Harry shrugged.

"You said You-Know-Who's name…" Nevile squeaked.

"Oh, I guess I did. But why shouldn't we? Being afraid of saying his name is just giving him more power," Harry said.

"Wow, I've never heard it put that way before," Ron said before giving a wide grin. "And the look on Malfoy's face was hilarious."

"I've heard about the Malfoy's. They are partial to purebloods, don't like muggleborns, and as we just saw, unbelievably rude," Hermione spat.

"'Muggleborns?'" Harry asked.

They looked at him for a moment.

"I'm a muggleborn. They're people who have a non-magic parent or parents," Hermione explained.

"Oh. So, 'purebloods' are…" Harry asked.

"I am, for the most part, and Neville's family is," Ron said, making Neville go pink.

Harry looked to Neville curiously, making Neville go pinker still.

"What's your last name?" Harry asked.

"Lo-Longbottom," he answered.

The name sounded familiar to Harry, and like the previous times that day, a memory surfaced.

**"The Longbottom's have been taken care of Master, those two Aurors will no longer cause problems." **

**Harry inwardly cringed at the hideous laughter that followed before the woman continued. **

**"They certainly lasted a long time though, but in the end, the Cruciatus Curse did its thing. Their minds are gone." **

**"Good job, Lestrange." **

Harry shuddered slightly.

"You alright, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Was thinking."

"About what? Looked like you were going to be sick," Hermione noted.

"I suppose I ate too much candy," he muttered.

The others glanced at each other slightly, before giving a shrug.

Harry made a note to himself to get to know Neville, after what his parents had sacrificed, their son deserved friendship.

"So, uh…Harry, for a moment there, I thought you were going to befriend Malfoy and his buddies," Ron said, giving an uneasy chuckle. "I was almost scared that you'd fall for his garbage."

"Like I'd become friends with a guy whose father is a murderous rampaging Death Eater," Harry nearly snarled.

The three of them reared back slightly, Harry himself blinking in surprise.

_What the heck is a Death Eater?_ he asked himself, but knowing whatever it was, it was evil, and Draco's father was one.

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that…" Harry whispered, noticing their stunned silence.

"Don't be, that's pretty much what my dad thinks of him," Ron chipped in. "But, uh, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you let them take some candy?"

Harry gave a slight smile, realizing Ron was trying to lighten the mood.

"Though I don't fully agree with the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer', I still think you should keep a close eye on your enemies."

They nodded in agreement, before Harry picked up a little cake.

"Here, there's no way me and Ron can finish all of these, take some," Harry said, pushing the pile closer towards Hermione and Neville.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was uneventful, although Neville's toad tried to escape once again, but was caught by Harry. Soon after that, they went and got on their robes, and before Harry and the others knew it, they were on their way to the Great Hall.

"Gryffindor-Gryffindor-Gryffindor," Ron quietly chanted.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, staring at Ron.

"I'm hoping I'll be sorted into Gryffindor."

"Oh. Like Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin?" Harry asked, recalling them from his earlier reading last week.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "I, myself, am also hoping for Gryffindor, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be horrible."

"I'll probably be put in Hufflepuff, I'm not brave enough for Gryffindor…" Neville sighed.

"Better that than being put into Slytherin," Ron muttered darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know—oh, I mean, Vol-volde-mort was one," he whispered to them, fighting back a shudder.

"Voldemort went here?" Harry asked quietly, getting a horrid feeling in his gut.

Ron nodded. "My dad said so."

Harry quickly collected himself while they continued with the other students, and entered the Great Hall.

An old Professor, who quickly introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, told them to line up and to wait for their names to be called.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Harry looked up at the people on the table, and as his eyes trailed over them, a quick succession of short memories and thoughts flew through his mind.

After taking a slow breath, he was able to make some sense of it all.

His eyes fell upon a rather intimidating black haired man, and from the thoughts he had gathered from _him_, he gathered that Voldemort had conflicting feelings about this individual. While he trusted him a great deal, there was this odd, uncertain doubt concerning him as well.

Harry decided to be safe, and made yet another note to himself. _Don't cross this man, because if he is a follower of Voldemort, he doesn't have far to go to get to you._

Harry looked away, just before the man's eyes caught his own, and fell upon the man next to him, Professor Quirrell, as Hermione Granger was called to be sorted.

Harry didn't trust this man, something about him just felt…_off_, and it wasn't about the whole stuttering thing.

As names continued to be called, he looked at the center of the table to find Albus Dumbledore.

He smiled, gathering that Voldemort was actually fearful of this man.

Harry almost started when Dumbledore's eyes fell upon him, but he kept his gaze for a moment until he heard, "Potter, Harry!"

Had he been that focused in his own thoughts that he hadn't even bothered to wonder where he would be placed?

He heard the Great Hall go quiet, and then a rush of whispers. He knew he had turned a shade of red as the people in front of him parted like the sea and openly stared.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"No way…"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

He shuffled forward up to the stool, put the hat on his head, and sat.

"Hmm…" a small voice began. "Now let me see…"

Harry's only thought at this point was, "Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin…"

"Anything 'but' Slytherin? — Oh my-my…" the hat said, his voice trailing off as a memory emerged…

**A pale handsome boy was sitting on the stool, and a less battered looking hat was upon his head. **

**"Ah…You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — SLYTHERIN!" **

"It's a rare thing when I see things I have not before…" the hat said, speaking again.

Harry felt everyone's eyes on him as he repeated his previous thought.

"Hmm…even though I have seen otherwise, you're sure, so — better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry thankfully hopped off the stool, and went towards the ecstatic Gryffindor table and sat beside Hermione, the twins yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Neville was sitting across from him.

He looked back up to the High Table, finding Hagrid beaming with his thumbs up. Harry grinned.

When everyone had settled down, more names were called, and more were sorted. He noticed that Malfoy and his buddies were already sitting at the Slytherin table.

_Wow, I must have been in really deep thought to have missed them being sorted_, Harry thought as Ron Weasley was called.

Harry's eyes snapped to his new friend, silently hoping he would be sorted into Gryffindor.

He was. Harry happily joined in the cheering as an embarrassed Ron came to the table and sat beside him.

Soon after that, the sorting hat was put away, and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin out banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwits! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you."

Food appeared on the table, and conversation spread across all of the tables.

Harry was enjoying his food, and listening to those around him talk about things from getting their letters to how their families were. That was when he felt the same uneasy feeling of being watched he had experienced in The Leaky Cauldron.

He focused himself as he looked to the source to find Professor Quirrell just beginning to turn his eyes away from him…that was when it hit, and hit _hard_.

He gasped, slamming his palm onto his forehead as he bowed his head, trying to banish the pain. From someone watching, by the position of his hand, it looked as if he had gotten a stab of pain somewhere and was trying to collect himself, instead of displaying exactly _what_ was hurting.

"Blimey, Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

The pain vanished, leaving only a strain of queasiness.

"I bit my tongue, I'm good now."

"You need to be more careful, you're going to need to talk right when you start saying spells," Hermione warned gently.

He went back to eating, his mind made up about Quirrell. Harry was going to be cautious around him, even more so than that black haired fellow.

"Uh, Percy?" he asked, having heard his name when the twins were teasing him earlier about something.

"Yes, Harry?" Percy asked, a little too enthusiastically.

"Who's that teacher sitting beside Professor Quirrell?"

"Ah, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to—everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

_Why am I not surprised…_Harry sarcastically thought.

The dinner ended, and after some disturbing words from the Headmaster about not going to the third floor corridor, they were led to their House Dormitories.

Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus shared the dorm room with him. Stepping into the room, Harry got an odd sense of déjà vu as, in his mind's eye, the room shifted slightly, and instead of red curtains around the beds, they were velvet green. He felt a feeling of belonging and strong purpose overtake him for a moment, before shaking himself slightly, and once again seeing red Gryffindor curtains.

Harry lay awake for a time before going to sleep. His mind was buzzing with everything he had seen that day, and having learned that Voldemort was once a student, and had been in Slytherin, was troubling. And then that memory he had had that the hat apparently had also seen, was cause for serious alarm.

Was he seeing Voldemort's earlier days in Hogwarts? And before he had turned dark?

It was definitely a scary thought. He might one day see what caused Voldemort to turn, if the Slytherin boy wasn't already at this time in his memories…

And why was he seeing these 'memories'? Was it from that night? It would have to be. Though, could it be possible that he had more than one set of memories? Could he have some from two different people, not counting himself?

Upon some thought about that, he decided no, not after everything he had just learned. The memory of the boy going into Slytherin was too much of a coincidence…

He sighed, deciding to just take things as they came, and turned over, going to sleep.

Harry slept well that night, to his utter relief, and woke up just in time to head to his first class.

All along the way, Ron and Neville on either side of him, Harry was conscious of the stares and excited whispers.

Ron and Neville helped ease the stares by glaring back at the rudely curious, and reminded Harry to ignore them, though Ron did more of the glaring portion.

In Herbology, Harry and the others quickly discovered it was Neville's favorite class, despite never answering any questions.

In History of Magic, Harry found himself phasing out, and what was worse, was that he sometimes had to endure two lessons in one day—one from memories, and the other in reality. Parts of it were sometimes interesting, considering that it seemed that Professor Binns had a better memory in those yesteryears, but more often than not, it was dead boring, no pun intended.

Charms was nice, and the spells came to him fairly easily, usually only needing to be repeated a few times before working right, but that was partly due to the fact he had memory of how to do them correctly…

He helped Ron and Neville a few times, Hermione watching on curiously. Harry in turn, listened to Neville in Herbology, since he had this amazing knack for plants.

In Transfiguration, they went right into it, and Harry was thankful for the reading he had done that week before school. When they had been told to turn a match into a needle, Hermione was the only one who made any progress, well, towards a needle anyways…

Harry must have done something seriously wrong, because his match _wiggled_. Harry could have sworn he saw the start of a silver snake being made, and that scared him. He blinked, and at that, the match exploded.

"You're putting too much power into it, Potter. Ease back a bit, but remember later, that amount of power will be needed in harder transfigurations. Here's another match, try again, look at Ms. Granger's match, she made a nice start."

Finally, probably the only class he was consciously dreading, Defense Against the Dark Arts, came. It wasn't the subject; it was the professor. Harry was relieved when he got the bits of memories that came to him concerning this class, seeing it from the boy's point of view, a group of Slytherins really learning about spells and curses, instead of being bored out of his mind while drowning in the smell of garlic.

From the memories, he had quickly learned that the boy's name was Tom Riddle. He stored that knowledge away, mildly surprised that such a common, simple kind of name was Voldemort's real one, though, that was assuming his assumption was correct.

He was shaken out of his daze by Ron.

"You look just as bored as I feel. Come on, Common Room," he said.

- - -

_A/N: If you like what you're reading, please say so, it will only help me type faster and improve. :) And if you have any questions, feel free to ask them._

_Next part: **Options**._


	4. Book 1 Pt 4: Options

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

Again a thanks to my beta, Throckmorton.

* * *

**Book 1 – Part 4:** **Options **

They were in the Great Hall eating breakfast when the mail came, Harry surprised that he actually had received a letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me after your classes? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig. _

_Hagrid_

Harry replied, 'Yes, please, see you later,' on the back of the note, and handed it to Hedwig.

Harry could hardly wait.

- - -

Harry and the other Gryffindors entered the dungeons, joining the first year Slytherins.

Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together, in that order. Harry looked across some of the tables to find Draco and his buds staring at him. Harry gave an acknowledging nod, quite enjoying the confused expression on Draco's face. He clearly didn't know what to make of Harry, and that was how Harry liked it.

Everyone suddenly went silent upon Snape's entrance, the door being slammed open.

Harry and the others listened intently to Snape's little 'Introduction to Potions' speech after he had completed the roll call, his feelings towards 'celebrities' coming in loud and clear the whole time.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry blinked, having trouble just understanding the words Snape had just said, let alone what they made, though those ingredients did sound familiar…

"I don't know, sir," Harry said, trying not to let himself phase out into a memory as he vaguely noticed Hermione's hand shoot high into the air.

"Tut, tut—fame clearly isn't everything."

Hermione looked apologetically at him, lowering her hand, deciding now was not the time to really answer questions.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry closed his eyes, hoping this memory would be done quickly, since he wasn't able to beat it back…

**Tom began reading the chapter on 'Cures and Their Ingredients', his finger trailing down the list, and passing 'Bezoars'.**

Harry looked back up to Snape, thankful to realize only a few seconds had passed.

"It's a stone sir, from a stomach of a goat, and if I remember correctly from 'Magical Drafts and Potions', it will save you from most poisons, right?"

That caused Snape's eyes to narrow and everyone in the room to go very still.

"Correct, though, I'd like to know why you knew that, but did not know the first question I asked you," Snape said, suspiciously.

"I uh…was a little more interested about reading cures and positive things potions can do, if you want to know the real reason, sir. I find Potions to be one of the more useful subjects here, though, I don't think it could ever be my favorite, there's too many things that could go wrong by not mixing a potion correctly, or using too much of a certain ingredient…"

He trailed off, looking past Snape to find Draco staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I'm glad you are conscious of that fact, Potter. I'm going to expect you not to make those kinds of mistakes, especially now that you seem to understand the risks so very well," he said, exuding sarcasm and rudeness, before beginning the lesson.

Harry looked over at Ron, who shrugged. Snape clearly didn't like Harry –at all–.

Mixing the potion for that lesson, Harry looked over at Neville who was about to put porcupine quills in his cauldron.

"Neville, wait, you need to take it off the fire first," he said as Ron stirred their cauldron.

"Oh, thanks Harry," Neville said, Seamus looking just as grateful.

"What's this?" Snape asked, walking up, hearing what had been exchanged. "Keep focused on your own work, Potter, and let others do their own."

Harry looked up, meeting his cold dark eyes. He was about to explain himself when he thought better of it.

_This is a man who adores respect; show him some,_ Harry told himself.

"Yes, sir."

Snape barely narrowed his eyes, more as if in confusion than in hatred, though, plenty of hatred was still there, all of it directed at Harry.

Later, after they left the dungeons, they were on their way to Hagrid's.

Ron and Neville had asked if they could join him, while Hermione seemed content to stay to herself and study.

Hagrid welcomed them in, happy to see that Harry was already making some friends, and ones with good families as far as he was concerned.

They talked about what had happened that week, and the Potions lesson that day.

Hagrid seemed to change the subject soon after Harry muttered that it seemed that Snape didn't like him.

Looking down, Harry found a newspaper, something quickly catching his eye. A break-in at Gringotts, the very day they had been there.

"Hagrid, look!" Harry said, pointing, receiving only a half grunt from Hagrid.

Harry decided Hagrid didn't want to talk about it, remembering his words earlier in Gringotts.

Neville and Ron looked up at Harry, giving a silent shrug.

Ron then brought up the incident on the train. Hagrid turned to Harry, his eyes wide.

"Yeh actually said his _name_?!"

"Well…yeah. The way I see it, being afraid to say his name gives him more power…in a way."

Hagrid thought for a moment on that.

"Yeah, I suppose yer right, Harry."

Hagrid looked at them all before talking again.

"You all should just stay away from Malfoy, it's better not to interact with that fam'ly," Hagrid began.

"Hagrid, we don't really have a choice. We encounter them all the time, and I've heard we're not only going to have Potions with the Slytherins, but also the flying lessons," Ron said.

Hagrid sighed.

"Well, I suppose I shoun't really judge the boy so harshly at the moment, he still has time to make diff'rent decisions, though from what yeh guys have told me, he's already becomin' a bully like his father…"

"My Dad told me about Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. My Dad cannot stand him," Ron said, not noticing the fact Harry was exhaling a slow calming breath, quelling a rather nasty memory of a brutal attack on muggleborns.

After leaving Hagrid's, Harry had a lot to think about.

What had almost been stolen at Gringotts? How should they deal with Malfoy and his thugs? Should he give Malfoy a chance, hoping he'd change his ways and not follow in his father's dark footsteps?

He decided he had nothing to lose to just allow Malfoy a chance; perhaps he could help show him the better choice? And if Draco still chose his father's path, at least Harry would enjoy the odd looks from him, like the one he had received on the train.

Harry almost felt sorry for Draco, he had an odd advantage over him after all. Though, Harry paid the price of it through nightmarish memories…

- - -

Later the following week, they got more mail, and this time, Neville got a gift from his Gran, a Remembrall.

Harry looked beyond Neville to find Draco and his buds passing the table. Draco stopped, seeing the Remembrall as Neville explained why he had it, just as it turned red.

"What's the problem Draco? Do you need one too because you're also forgetful? It's a common problem, I hear," Harry said civilly.

"No, of course not."

"You sure? I'm sure Neville would let you hold it for a second to make sure," Harry suggested, Neville raising his eyebrows for a split second, but trusting Harry, he lifted it up, offering it to Draco.

"No, I'm fine," Draco said, eyeing it before looking past it at Harry.

Harry shrugged, unconcernedly as Draco and his friends left.

Hermione leaned forward next to Neville, speaking directly to Harry who was across the table.

"You handle them in a way I've never seen anyone handle bullies before, Harry."

Harry shrugged, hoping the reasons for his actions were not as obvious to Draco.

"They don't have to be bullies forever, I'm just giving them an opportunity to see that if they want to ever change, they can."

Ron raised an eyebrow in disbelief, while Hermione looked at him as if she approved.

- - -

The flying lesson came, and the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins were out on the lawn, a broom on the ground beside each of them.

Harry was a little nervous, especially seeing how sure Draco was, but focused when the teacher started giving directions.

Following Hooch's directions, Harry said, "up" and was surprised when his broom promptly shot up into his hand.

When everyone had finally gotten that to work, they mounted their brooms, but right before Madam Hooch blew the whistle, Neville flew up, going high into the sky—only to fall off the broom a moment later and land with a WHAM.

Hooch quickly went to him, and then told the class to stay on the ground while she took Neville to the hospital wing.

Once she was gone, Harry turned to find Draco snickering, cracking jokes with his buddies about Neville's unfortunate short flight.

Draco met Harry's gaze, giving him a challenging look, before smirking.

_He's testing to see how you will react_, Harry told himself. _Just like his father, prod, test, analyze, act…_

Harry gave him an unyielding stare.

Draco broke eye contact and walked onto the lawn where Neville had fallen. He bent down and picked something up.

"Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottom's Gran sent him," he said, holding it up. "I can't believe his family is supposedly purebloods. I mean, look at him!"

Harry's eyes narrowed.

The Remembrall turned red in Malfoy's hand…

Harry approached Draco and the other students stepped aside, curious to see what was going to happen now. Harry continued forward calmly, actually making Draco back up slightly, even while along side his pals.

"Well, it looks like you forgot something, Malfoy. And I'm pretty sure what it is. Do I need to repeat what I told you on the train, or do you remember now?" Harry said quietly to Draco so only he would hear, the other students behind him far enough to allow some privacy, somehow knowing not to intrude in this exchange.

Draco's memory of what Harry said went through his head, _'Don't ever say things like that about people around me again; I didn't defeat Voldemort to come back to the wizarding world to hear pitiful banter and arrogant insults.' _

At that, the smoke in the Remembrall instantly turned white.

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly, as if there was a battle brewing inside him, and Harry was sure there was. Draco raised the Remembrall, as if he was going to hand it to Harry, but then, upon impulse, he mounted his broom and flew up, surprisingly well in fact.

"If you want this back for your friend, Potter, come and get it!"

"You don't want me to do that, but alright," Harry said, more confidently than he felt, mounting his broom as well.

Flying into the air, he got a brief snapshot memory of Tom flying shakily before falling off his broom, but that memory was slammed aside by the thrill and rush of reality, wind running past his face as joy and freedom took over.

Malfoy was clearly surprised as Harry stopped beside him.

"Give it here," Harry said, actually reaching out an un-shaking hand towards Draco for him to give the Remembrall.

Draco was stunned.

"It's just you and me up here, Draco, and like right now, your buddies will not always be alongside you, just like my friends are currently down there and not beside me. Remember you always have options, and only you can truly decide which to take," Harry said, another brief memory rising, concerning past evils his father committed with Tom as Harry hoped that would not be a future form of Draco.

Draco seemed to pause at that, glimpsing down at his friends who were looking up expectantly at him. Upon seeing them, he made his choice, despite the inner war that was currently raging.

"Well, then, here's _your_ options: Catch it, or watch it break!"

Draco threw the Remembrall down, leaving Harry with that choice.

Harry dived, his vision zeroing in on the glass ball with gray smoke. The wind whistled harshly in his ears as he stretched out his hand, and ground growing closer…

His fingers closed around it just in time as he pulled his broom up, his feet grazing the grass below.

"HARRY POTTER!"

- - -

Harry couldn't believe it. In a matter of hours after believing he was in big trouble, he was now a player on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, a Seeker. Professor McGonagall even went to Dumbledore to bend the first year rule, and had even told him his father was an excellent Quidditch player as well.

Gryffindor was thrilled, as was Nearly-Headless Nick. He gloated about the new Seeker to everyone who would and wouldn't listen.

The Slytherins, however, were anything but thrilled; they were livid.

"They'll get over it…" Ron said, after they passed a few Slytherins.

"Yeah, like after we beat them—"

"In the next game and—"

"They're fretting over that," the twins said, coming up from behind them.

"Wood just told us," George said.

"We're Beaters," Fred added.

They smiled, giving Harry a pat on the back as they continued on down, needing to hurry to their class. 

- - -

_A/N: For those of you who review, -_thanks_- each of you help me type faster. :) I know this part was shorter than the last one, but the next part will be a little longer._

_Next part: **Nightmare**._


	5. Book 1 Pt 5: Nightmare

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

Again a thanks to my beta, Throckmorton.

* * *

**Book 1 – Part 5: Nightmare**

Perhaps it was from all the excitement that day, or maybe it was the fact he had faced off with Malfoy, but for whatever reason, that night was not a restful one.

Harry had been happy with how well, 'well' being a relative term, his nightmares had been going thus far. He had only woken up twice to the sound of his glass of water, on the nightstand beside his bed, just beginning to vibrate; and the other times he had woken up from rather disturbing dreams had only caused him to wake up slightly alarmed, but he hadn't disturbed his dorm mates.

Harry tucked himself into bed, everything that had happened that day causing him to fall asleep quickly…

**Voldemort and his followers cut across the field, going to a muggle farm house in the country. It was night, and the crested moon gave little light. They came to the house, their ruthlessness quickly being shown as Voldemort gave the nod for his Death Eaters to charge in, while he looked up at the sky.**

**"Morsmordre!" With a stab of his wand towards the sky, a huge green skull came into being, a snake slithering out of the mouth. **

**He then turned, blasting the front door away, and joined the Death Eaters who had entered through the back and sides of the house. **

**The father of the house charged at him with a bat, trying to defend his family, but to no avail… With a flick of the wand, Voldemort caused him to slam into the wall. **

**"_Pathetic_," he hissed. "_Avada Kedavra_!" **

**Green exploded about the house, leaving behind a silent body… **

**Soon after, he and the Death Eaters came out of the house, forcing the rest of the terrified family out with them. With a hideous smile, looking at his followers, one of them clearly being Lucius, he flung his wand forward, his followers' doing so as well.**

**"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"**

**Green boomed forth. **

Harry shot up, waking up to someone screaming…

Himself…

- - -

Ron woke up to the sound of pained moaning and the rattling of glass. He sat up quickly to find the water glass on the side table about to fall off the edge. He took it as he looked past it to find Harry turning his sweaty head from side to side, just as his bed started to tremble.

With a gasp he got up, knowing accidental magic when he saw it, remembering the twins' happening once or twice.

He grabbed Harry's arm just as all of the beds started shaking violently, Neville, Dean, and Seamus quickly waking up.

"What's happening?" Dean asked, dazed and confused.

"I don't know!" Ron said, shaking Harry, trying to wake him up. "Harry! Wake up!"

He didn't, it just got worse as everything on the floor began sliding across the floor away from his bed. A moment later, all of the curtains on the bed posts tore and were ripped from their links, falling to the floor that now had items randomly shattering, opening, or tearing.

"I'll get help!" Neville shouted, bolting out the door, the sound of the heater in the center of their room shifting angrily behind him.

Harry yelled as if his life depended on it as he instantly sat up, shaking nearly uncontrollably, his hair sticking to his forehead.

"Harry!" Ron breathed, wide eyed, Dean and Seamus just staring at him from their slowly stilling beds, the things on the floor going immobile once again.

Harry felt drained, beyond emotional, and horrible, and even more so as the realization of what he had just seen settled into his mind. He put his face in his hands, choking back sobs, somehow managing to keep most of his tears in his eyes.

He collected himself as quickly and as best he could, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I need some air," he croaked, forcing his wobbly legs to function as he wiped the tears away that had escaped his eyes and had begun to run down his cheeks.

He heard Ron behind him, but at this moment, he didn't want his friends to see him like this, not until he got the green flashes out of his thoughts.

"Alone please," he whispered, hoping he wouldn't hurt his friend's feelings too much. He was just trying to help after all.

"Sure, Harry…" Ron said as Harry went to the door.

- - -

Neville ran as fast as he could to Professor McGonagall's door and held nothing back as he began pounding on her door, suddenly hearing someone's deafening scream boom forth from the room he had just left.

"Help! Professor! It's Harry! Help! Come quick!"

The door swung open, a suddenly wide awake McGonagall standing beyond it in her night robes.

"What is it, Longbottom?!" she asked, her voice high as she ran with him to the boys' dorm, seeing the fear in his eyes.

"It's Harry, I think he's having a nightmare," he said, just as they came to the hall leading directly to the dormitory door.

They found Harry hurriedly exiting, wiping his red, tearful eyes.

"Potter? What's happened? Are you alright?" she asked as he approached, but it was as if he didn't even hear her.

"Nightmare — need air," he stated, his voice hoarse and shaky.

He went past them as McGonagall turned to Neville.

"Longbottom, tell your dorm mates that I'm going with Potter, he'll return to bed later, so try to go to sleep if you can, and stay in your dorm," she said, leaving no chance to ask questions as she followed Harry.

"Yes, Professor," he said, following her directions.

She fell into step beside Harry, allowing him to lead them out of Gryffindor tower.

Harry glanced over at her, once again trying to rub away in signs of past tears.

"I'm escorting you outside, someone of your age should not go alone at this time of night," she said softly as they continued down the halls.

She didn't say anything else as they exited the castle, and it only took her a moment to figure out where he was headed — Hagrid's place.

- - -

Neville entered the room, Ron and the other boys having turned on the lights.

He could hardly believe his eyes.

The room was nearly in shambles. The fallen curtains were ripped, and broken bottles, books, and little boxes were all over the floor, having been hit by the powerful force from Harry's accidental magic.

"Everyone alright?" Neville asked, looking up at Ron.

He nodded, still a little in shock.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked. "You saw him leave, right?"

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall is with him, she told me we are to stay here, and maybe try to sleep, but she said he'll come back later," he said, Dean picking up part of his torn curtain.

"I've never seen anything like that…I wonder what his dream was about to cause all this to happen," Seamus said.

"I'd rather not know," Dean stated.

"You think it was about You-Know-Who?" Seamus asked.

Ron glared at him which caused Seamus to drop the subject immediately.

Ron pulled out his wand and looked down.

"Reparo!" Ron said, fixing a broken bottle of candy before he looked back up, his eyes settling on all of their things that had formed a kind of arc beyond Harry's bed, as if a spherical field had been extending outward.

Ron clenched his jaw, coming to a decision.

"Alright guys, let's agree right here and now that anything that has or will happen in this room, stays in this room," he said, his eyes moving to each of them. "We keep it to ourselves."

Neville nodded, Dean and Seamus nodding soon after.

"What we have seen here, will stay here. I'm proud to keep Potter's secret, he stopped You-Know-Who, after all," Dean said.

"Good," Ron said, before looking around the room. "Now, do any of you happen to know a sewing charm?" he asked, looking at the curtains.

- - -

Harry and McGonagall came to Hagrid's door. The time was around 3 am.

McGonagall reached over and above Harry and knocked on the heavy door.

They heard movement inside, as if someone was stretching.

"Comin'" a voice said tiredly.

He got to the door and opened it, standing about three feet from the outside.

He looked out, his eyes instantly going down and meeting a clearly troubled Harry.

"Harry? Wha'?" He looked up to find McGonagall just behind Harry, her eyes slightly worried.

"I think he'd like to talk to you alone. After waking up, he headed straight here. I'm going to talk with Professor Dumbledore, he needs to be told what happened, and I need to check in on the other boys. I'll be back later," she said simply, before giving a nod and heading off.

Hagrid beckoned Harry in, resting a heavy but gentle hand on his shoulder.

Hagrid was understandably concerned, but became even more so when he felt Harry trembling.

Hagrid shut the door and then turned to Harry, lowering himself to his height by kneeling down on one knee.

Harry sniffled.

"Bad dream?" Hagrid asked.

Harry nodded, about to break down as the memory shaded slightly back into focus.

Hagrid must have noticed because he pulled him into his embrace, just as he had earlier before term.

"It's alright now, it's over, yer with me now," Hagrid said. Harry nodded against him.

After Hagrid was sure Harry had calmed, he all but picked him up and gently placed him on the couch. Hagrid sat down on his large chair, taking hold of his umbrella and shooting a few more sparks into the fireplace to get its flames really going again, the night a little chilly.

Hagrid looked at Harry, watching him sigh.

"Wanna talk about it?" Hagrid asked.

Harry closed his eyes, knowing what he was about to tell Hagrid was going to be hard to tell, and possibly harder to hear and accept, but at this point, there was no one else he'd rather share it with.

_He did say to go to him if I ever thought I was going crazy,_ Harry thought. _And if I don't tell someone about this, **I will**._

He finally opened his eyes, and nodded. Having collected his thoughts, he started, his calm not entirely forced.

"I'm certain I'm not going crazy, but I know that if I told most people this, they would think I was. I don't really want anyone else to know, not even my friends. It's not because I don't trust them…I just don't want to put this on them…" his voice trailed off, Hagrid patiently waiting for him to continue.

"I've been having these kinds of dreams off and on as long as I can remember, but what I have found is that they aren't dreams, they're memories."

Harry didn't look up, afraid of what he might find in Hagrid's eyes.

"Before you got me, a part of me thought I was mental. I thought, 'What is wrong with me? Why am I seeing these things? Did I somehow do these things? Or am I that warped to imagine them and make myself think they're memories?' But coming here, I've discovered that is not the case; instead, I've realized whose memories they are."

At that, Harry slowly met Hagrid's eyes. Seeing Hagrid seemed to be following, he looked away, knowing there was no turning back now.

"They're Voldemort's."

Harry waited for Hagrid to shout, freak, run out, or to even call him crazy, but he did none of those things.

He heard Hagrid lean back a little, but didn't dare look at him to see the expression on his face. Was it of Horror? Fear? Pity?

"I believe yeh," Hagrid said finally. "If yuh think these are memories, I believe yeh. And if yeh ever want ter talk about what yev seen, I'll try tuh help yuh."

Harry met his gaze, and found understanding, determination, purpose, and unyielding compassion.

"Thanks, Hagrid." There was really nothing else he could say.

"So…was this dream worse than the others?" Hagrid asked, knowing Harry probably needed to talk about it.

"Yeah, the last time I had one this bad was about a year ago…"

"With the Dursley's?" Hagrid asked.

Harry nodded.

"What did you see tonight?" Hagrid asked.

"Voldemort and his Death Eaters, he put this big green skull thing in the sky, before…" he took a breath, willing himself to continue. "They killed that whole family. I saw Malfoy's father…"

"Lucius?"

"Yeah."

Hagrid's face was a mixture of being livid, serious, and grim.

"The Death Eaters are still here, aren't they?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'm 'fraid some are, Harry."

"They're waiting for him to return, aren't they?"

Hagrid didn't answer, but by the look on is face, Harry knew the answer.

"Is there anything else you need ter tell me?" Hagrid asked.

"Uh, well…actually…"

"There's somethin' else?" Hagrid asked.

"I've sort of been having these, I suppose you could call them 'phase outs'…"

"'Phase outs'?"

"Sometimes I get these quick flashes of memories when I see something that I guess triggers them."

Harry looked down.

"I know what happened to Neville's parents. That was part of the reason I definitely decided to get to know him after helping him find his toad. When he got his toad back, and after that whole thing with Malfoy on the train we told you about, he introduced himself. When I heard his last name, I got this flash of this woman telling Voldemort that they had taken care of the Longbottoms, and that there were now two less…'Au-rors?'"

"Yes, they were great Aurors — dark wizard catchers," Hagrid said sadly, exhaling shakily, the realization that Harry was really seeing Voldemort's memories, shaking him more than hearing _his_ name ever could.

"I've seen other things too," Harry said, progressing slowly and carefully, despite how much he just wanted to poor it all out. He had never been able to share this with anyone before.

"Like what?"

"Things from when he was a boy. He wasn't very good on a broom," Harry said, smiling a little.

"Have you seen anything else?"

"Just little things, like some memories about his classes. Professor Binns has always been, er…boring…"

Hagrid chuckled at that, before clearing his throat. There was a long pause.

"Well, do yer want anything? I'm gonna get a drink fer meself."

"No, I'm good," Harry said.

Hagrid got up and went to some cabinets. When he came back, he found Harry sleeping soundly. Not having the heart to wake him, he instead retrieved a blanket, and covered him.

"Yer parents would be awf'ly proud of yeh," he whispered, before quietly sitting back down, his eyes falling upon the lightning shaped scar that seemed to gleam in the firelight.

- - -

"Where is he right now?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's at Hagrid's at the moment. Right after he woke up, he seemed pretty determined to go to him. I figured there wasn't any harm in that," McGonagall said.

Dumbledore stood up, his blue starred robe and matching hat upon him.

"Did you look at the dormitory?" he asked as they left his office.

"No, I knew you would want to be told as soon as possible."

Dumbledore nodded. "Right assumption."

They headed to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I think we should see the damage done, I don't want to make Harry any more uncomfortable than he already is."

"I agree."

They came to the dorms, and gave a knock on the door before entering.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ron said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He hadn't expected Harry to be back already, but upon quick observation, Ron and the others saw that Harry wasn't with them.

The room was a little better. What little that could be properly 'reparo'ed had been, but the curtains were beyond the repair abilities of a first year, so they had folded them the best they could and put them aside.

The beds were still in the positions they had been shaken to, which could only be noticed by the careful eye of someone like Dumbledore or McGonagall.

Dumbledore took in the room, taking into account that Harry's friends had cleaned it up some.

_What kind of dream he must have had to cause this…_Dumbledore thought. _And what power he must possess. _

"I thought it best that I come and talk to you all before allowing Harry to come back. What happened?" he asked, instinctively looking to Ron.

"I, uh…woke up to a glass shaking, and saw that Harry was having a nightmare. I tried to wake him up, but he just wouldn't. Right after, most of this happened," he said, motioning to the gathered broken things and folded torn curtains. "Neville then left to go get help. Harry was really upset when he woke up, sir," Ron finished, not wanting to tell exactly _how_ upset.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, stepping more into the room.

He looked around, as if seeing more than what the others could, before pulling out his wand. With a few quick swishes, jabs, and some whispers the room was transformed back to how it was.

Ron and the other boys were dumbfounded.

"I suggest you four go ahead and sleep, Mr. Potter may or may not come back to sleep here tonight," Dumbledore said, dimming the lights, but catching the hesitancy from Ron and Neville.

_He has good friends…and he's going to need them_, Dumbledore thought, before leaving with McGonagall as the boys reluctantly tucked themselves in.

- - -

Hagrid heard them coming, so quietly got up, and went outside.

"Professors," Hagrid greeted.

"How is he, Hagrid?" McGonagall asked.

"Sleeping now," he said gruffly.

"Did he talk to you?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, but he said he'd rather no one else know about what…" Hagrid trailed off, looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore put his hand up, not needing any other explanations.

"Harry trusts you, Hagrid, I'm not going to undermine what you have built with him," Dumbledore said. "However, anything that you feel you can tell us would be appreciated."

"Of course, sir. Um…" Hagrid thought for a moment, trying to decide what he could tell them.

"I can't tell yeh the details, obviously, but these dreams…are of a ser'us nature, and I think I can safely tell yuh, without betrayin' Harry's wishes, that he has been havin' 'em for as long as he can remember. And the last one as bad as this happened over a year ago."

Dumbledore gave a small nod.

"I think it would be best for Harry to stay here for the night, doesn't really make much sense to wake him when morning will be here soon," Dumbledore said. "That way also, you can keep an eye on him, in case he has another nightmare, Hagrid. Minerva will tell his friends to bring a set of clothes tomorrow morning. Luckily, tomorrow is the weekend, so no classes to fall asleep in."

Hagrid nodded as Dumbledore and McGonagall went back to the castle.

- - -

_A/N: For those of you who review, -_thanks_- each of you help me type faster. :) _

_And if any of you have specific questions about why the characters are developing the way they are, feel free to ask, I'll answer any questions in my next part._

_Next part: **Contemplation**_


	6. Book 1 Pt 6: Contemplation

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

Again a thanks to my beta, Throckmorton.

* * *

**Book 1 – Part 6: Contemplation**

Harry woke up to the smell of dog breath brushing against his face.

He quickly sat up to find Fang resting his head on the couch cushion, looking at him.

At first, he was at a loss for where he was, but then remembered everything. The nightmare, McGonagall, and the talk with Hagrid.

"Hi, Fang," he said, standing up to stretch.

Hagrid opened the door, and entered.

"Ah, good mornin', Harry. Yer friends are outside. Here, they brought yeh this." Hagrid handed him a bag with clothes, his shoes and wand at the bottom. "Uh, Professor Dumbledore took the liberty of suggestin' it. Ron did the packin'. Well, we'll be outside then, they're helping me with my little garden. Neville certainly knows his stuff. Oh, and I told Hermione when she had come after Ron and Neville, that yeh had come earlier upon my request to help clean the Gurdyroot. Just carry it out when yer ready."

Hagrid pointed to the already done bucket next to the table. Harry smiled before Hagrid smiled back and left, shutting the door behind him.

A moment later, Harry stepped out, pajama free. He found Ron, Neville, and Hermione waiting for him with Hagrid.

He could tell that Ron and Neville hadn't told Hermione; she didn't have the slight concern in her eyes like they did.

"Hey," Harry said, trying not to look nervous as he carried the bucket over to them.

"What are we planting again?" Neville asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Gurdyroot," Harry answered, going along with Neville's show to convince Hermione. "It sort of looks like a green onion, huh?"

- - -

For the rest of the day, Ron and Neville tried their best to act like their normal selves. Hermione had once thought she had seen concern on Neville's face when he had been looking at Harry, but she quickly reasoned it had been her imagination.

Harry didn't know how it had happened, but the four of them had become friends.

Hermione seemed to appreciate Harry's ability to handle Malfoy and his thugs, and liked to discuss fascinating plants with Neville, and as for Ron…he wasn't that bad, and he was actually funny at times, not that she'd ever tell him that.

Hermione pushed Neville, as well as the others, forward in all of their classes, making them put forth more effort than what they would have initially without her constant prodding.

Neville liked being wanted, to be frank, and helping others with the one thing (it seemed) that he was good at (Herbology), filled him with purpose and belonging. He helped Ron the most, since Ron had a harder time with Herbology than the others, but sometimes, Ron would ask a question that would make him go look something up, making them all learn even more.

Neville looked up to Harry in a way one looks up to an older brother. At first he was beyond intimidated by Harry. Harry had a 'take-on-anything' kind of personality, whereas Neville was the opposite, or at least was before he became one of Harry's friends. Now he felt he could at least face some things, instead of none at all.

Ron was the closest to Harry, and Harry was glad to know he had his back, especially now after the whole nightmare incident. Ever since he first met him on the train, he knew he was a vital ally to have. The way he stood his ground with Malfoy, even though he was taking a verbal beating, had not been overlooked by Harry. And having seen the memory concerning Fabian and Gideon, the brothers of Ron's Mom, he felt a connection with Ron and his family, just like he felt with Neville after discovering what his parents had faced.

Harry looked at his friends as they went to the Great Hall for dinner later, and smiled. No other time in his life did everything feel more right than here, alongside his friends.

- -

Their dinner was nice, but afterwards, due to the minimal amount of sleep Harry, Neville, and Ron had the previous night, they were about to conk out in their seats. Hermione urged them forward towards Gryffindor Tower when they were done; however, perhaps due to their sluggish and slow progress, the stairs moved.

"Whoa!"

They clung to the rails as it continued around and finally came to a stop.

Ron and Harry looked at Neville, finding him very green.

"I don't feel good," he groaned.

"Come on, let's get off, I don't think he can take another move like that," Harry said, grabbing Neville's right arm, Ron taking the other. They heaved him up, taking the half dozen steps up to the only door, which Hermione opened, hoping they could take another route.

Hermione leading the way, Ron looked around them.

"Where are we?"

They continued a little further, the floor and walls covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Oh _no_, this is the third-floor corridor…" Hermione breathed.

"Let's go," Harry said, already turning Neville around, whose face was flush.

They began to turn, but saw Mrs. Norris, the cat, blocking their path, footsteps approaching from somewhere beyond her. Filch.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, Harry now pulling them away from Norris to go down the corridor, seeing that Hermione had run ahead to find an escape route. She came upon a door and rattled the handle, trying to open the door as they caught up to her.

"We're done for! This is the end!" Ron nearly howled.

"No, it's not," Hermione said, pulling out her wand. "_Alohomora_!"

The door opened, and they thankfully charged in.

Pressing their ears against the door, they heard Filch talk to Mrs. Norris before giving a sigh, and leaving.

"That was close," Ron said, turning around. "Oh—doggy…"

The others turned as well, finding a 'doggy' with three heads.

None of them had ever gotten out of a room so fast…

They slammed that door, and bolted to the Gryffindor Tower, previous tiredness and queasiness forgotten thanks to adrenaline.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?!"

"Ron, didn't you notice what it was standing on?"

"No, I wasn't looking at its feet! I was too busy looking at its heads! Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!"

Hermione cracked a smile.

"_What_?" he asked, still trying to catch his breath, especially after his outburst.

"You're pretty entertaining when you're stressed."

"Oh, glad you're enjoying my discomfort," he replied sarcastically.

Hermione hid her next smile, and looked to Harry and Neville, who were both smiling behind Ron's back.

"Okay, so what was it standing on? Oh, 'observant one'?" Ron asked. "And you better not say, 'the floor' or I'll hex you."

"A trap door."

"You're sure?" Harry asked, stepping up beside Ron.

"Yeah," she said. "That dog's guarding something."

"I wonder what it is," Neville said.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," Ron said.

"Or both," Harry added.

"Well, whatever's down there, the next time we have the choice to run or face Filch, let's pick the latter," Hermione said, turning towards her dorm.

"I don't know, Hermione, I've heard some things about Filch from my brothers. I think we made the right choice," Ron said.

The others raised their eyebrows, but decided to just let it go, they were now too tired to discuss the topic further.

Bidding Hermione goodnight, the boys went to their dorm.

- - -

Harry was dreading having to face Dean and Seamus as they went up the stairs. He was fine with Neville and Ron knowing he occasionally had nightmares, but Dean and Seamus?

Dean and Seamus were on their beds, looking over Charms. They looked up at Harry, and gave uneasy but slightly reassuring half smiles as Neville shut the door behind him.

"Are you doing better, Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm uh…sorry you had to see that…" Harry was stumped as to what to really say.

"It's cool, we've all used accidental magic before, Harry. It's why we're all here," Dean said, trying to reassure him. "I made my half-brother spew orange juice out his ears before," he continued, rather proudly Ron thought.

"And don't worry, Harry. Whatever happens in this room, stays in this room," Seamus said.

Harry smiled, relieved and grateful.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that," he said, welcoming the possibility of two more friends.

They all then jumped into their beds, a blissful and undisturbed sleep welcoming them.

- - -

The weekend went quickly, and before they knew it, they were at breakfast, getting ready to go to their next class.

Looking up, Harry and the others saw an owl swoop down and drop a rather large package in front of Harry.

Picking it up, Harry found a little note on it.

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.

It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got one or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Harry showed the note to his friends who gaped.

After breakfast, the four of them could hardly wait to get to the Tower to open it; even Hermione was excited for Harry.

Going down one of the many halls, they found Malfoy and his buds blocking their path.

Ron and Neville were on either side of Harry, and Hermione was a little behind him.

"What have you got there?" Draco asked.

Harry could tell he was trying to make a show for Crabbe and Goyle, especially since Harry had unintentionally made a fool of him a few days ago by catching that Remembrall and then becoming the youngest Seeker in a century.

Harry hoped the little progress he had made with Draco hadn't been ruined because of that; though, Harry was beginning to doubt whether his influence really mattered.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, since you asked," Harry replied calmly.

"Oh, really? I thought first years weren't allowed brooms," he retorted, moving forward.

"I suppose there are exceptions to everything, but maybe now, since I have this, they'll change the rule soon," Harry said, keeping his cool just as Malfoy snatched it.

"You can go ahead and open it for me if you want, save me the trouble," Harry said, not trying to grab it back as Malfoy started to tear it open.

Malfoy stopped and narrowed his eyes.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" Professor Flitwick squeaked by Ron's elbow, probably having seen Malfoy's glare.

"I was just showing Malfoy my new broomstick, professor, we had been wondering if the first year rule would be changed now since I'll be playing Seeker," Harry said.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. What model is it?" he asked, ignoring Potter's comment on rule changes.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," Harry said, seeing the jealousy all over Draco's face.

"Very nice, well, best be off, have things to grade," he said, heading off.

"What model do you have at home, Malfoy?" Ron asked, trying to match Harry's carefree attitude, while at the same time, honestly being curious.

"A Comet Two Sixty," he replied, "What do you have, a Shooting Star?"

Ron narrowed his eyes, knowing Draco had said that as an insult.

Shooting Stars were specifically made to be affordable for less well-to-do families, while still being good enough to ride for sport, meaning that if you had one, it was because you couldn't afford anything else. Not exactly a bad thing, but to the Malfoy's it was.

Harry, didn't know this, but saw the effect it had on his friend, and went into action.

He stepped forward, his face just a foot from Malfoy's, and snatched his broomstick back.

"Why can't we come to an understanding, Draco? I show you respect, you return it. Putting down my friends with sneaky little comments is anything but. You don't see me mocking your two buddies who seem to only be with you because of your surname and wealth," Harry said, for the first time revealing a tad of his anger.

"Yeah, like your friends aren't with you because of _your_ name," he spat.

"For your information, Draco, they befriended me before they even _knew_ my name," Harry stated.

Harry took a step back with his half open broom package, resting it on his left shoulder and holding it with his left hand.

"You could be so much more than you are, Malfoy, but instead you are going to waste your time with hatred, greed, and power. And if you say I don't know what I'm talking about, just remember that I met the individual who founded his life on those things, and look where that got him. Like I told you Friday, you always have options, and only you can truly decide which to take."

Harry then gave a parting nod to Draco and his pals, his green eyes laced with sincerity and his expression solemn. Draco's eyes blazed with a mixture of defiance and defeat. Harry now knew, without a doubt, there was a struggle within Draco, and one he had initialized.

With that, Harry led his friends around Draco and his Neanderthals, the whole time keeping his right hand secretly poised to retrieve his wand.

- - -

Dumbledore reclined back in his chair, thinking about a great deal of many things, someone in particular being in the center. It was now Halloween, and like his students, he could hardly believe they were already two months into the school year.

From the first day of term, Dumbledore had noticed how quickly Harry's three friends had come to him, and he found it slightly odd how even Neville had become one of them, though he was glad of it.

Hearing things from the gossip chain, he knew Neville's Grandmother had often admitted how Neville was not like his father, and that he lacked confidence, ability, and courage.

_I wonder what she's going to think when she hears the Boy-Who-Lived has taken him under his wing?_ Dumbledore asked himself in amusement.

It was obvious that Harry had a soft spot for Neville, very similar to what an older brother has for a tentative younger brother. He couldn't count how many times Harry said something to Neville in the Great Hall, and see Neville nod in agreement and improved confidence. Harry gave Neville exactly what he needed most: belonging and encouragement.

The staff kept him informed of how Harry was doing – how could they not when Harry and his friends were excelling in all their classes, and for the most part, even Potions?

Dumbledore, of course, knew how Snape felt about Harry's father, and though those feelings had passed down to Harry, he was surprised that those feelings hadn't hindered Potter or his friends' learning of Potions, for the most part.

Through the mighty grapevine of Hogwarts, which included the students, ghosts, portraits, and professors, Dumbledore had learned what had happened in that first Potions lesson.

Harry had utterly surprised Snape, knowing when and when not to speak, and though Dumbledore knew Snape would always resent anyone with Potter for a last name, he was certain the hostility had dimmed, if ever so slightly, thanks to Harry's odd approach.

With all that Dumbledore had gathered, Harry's approach was simple and subtle: show respect and submission in most situations, but then reveal confidence and boldness when necessary.

Dumbledore paused as he realized Harry's strategy. _Why does he do this? Is it from growing up in his aunt and uncle's house, or is it from something more?_

Dumbledore shook himself, continuing on in his thoughts.

It seemed to Dumbledore, and his staff, that Harry and his friends had a system when concerning their classes. When one of them was gifted in a subject, they would help the others, and when one was struggling, the others would focus their attention to assist. Dumbledore knew they didn't actually do this on purpose, but that it just happened that way, a perfect balance they had conceived in the first few weeks of term, and each had a part.

Harry was the head, and perhaps the inspiration for the others to do their best. He also was the one who acted as their protector.

Dumbledore knew things went on between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors, they always had, but he got a strange feeling that something else was going on, Potter the source.

Dumbledore had recently caught a few subtle glances Draco had given Harry when he thought Harry wasn't looking, the hatred not as evident as what he had expected to see from a Malfoy. Instead, there was confusion, uncertainty, and, maybe, contemplation.

He had also been told by Professor Flitwick that the day Harry had gotten his broom, he and his friends had run into Malfoy and his two constant companions. Apparently, nothing was the matter, and Harry was just having a conversation with the rich Slytherin.

However, Dumbledore was sure there had been more going on than just that…

Hermione seemed to be the enforcer, reminding the others when they needed to get back on track, and the one who figured things out when none of the others had a clue.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself, remembering just earlier that day, Professor Flitwick had told him how Hermione had gotten them to focus on their 'making objects fly' lesson by making her feather attack one of theirs.

Neville was the quiet, hesitant one, but it was clear that he trusted Harry enough to do what Harry told him, even if he was unsure. Dumbledore had seen that little scene with the Remembrall in the Great Hall, and quietly marveled at how Harry had handled it, and how Neville followed Harry's lead.

And then it had been Neville who had banged on McGonagall's door to get help when Harry had that nightmare. McGonagall later told Dumbledore how fearful Neville had been, but it wasn't fear for himself, but for Harry.

Neville had changed from that awkward, clumsy boy, who had tripped on his way to the sorting hat, to a boy who was loyal and supportive.

_Not like his father? He's nothing but, just needed some help getting there_, Dumbledore muttered.

Ron was definitely the comic relief and the rare source of educational inspiration, coming up with oddball questions that would make one of the others find something useful. Dumbledore also gathered that Ron was Harry's direct support.

When Dumbledore and McGonagall had entered that room after Harry's nightmare, it was clear who had been leading the clean up and who had taken control. And when Dumbledore had asked what happened, Ron had laid it out for him plain and simple, while at the same time, keeping certain things about Harry to himself, such as exactly how upset Harry had been.

Ron had also been the one to pack the set of clothes for Harry the next day, Hagrid had told him that.

_Yes, Harry certainly has made good friends_, Dumbledore thought.

Dumbledore sighed, other things coming to mind.

Hagrid, surprisingly, hadn't let anything important slip, but what he had gotten from him was still…troubling.

He could only imagine what kind of nightmare would result someone with magic to cause that much accidental disturbance. When he had initially been told of what had happened, he had assumed some things had been rattled, maybe a few things broken, but not _that_, not what he found.

It had affected the whole room, and later, some people had come to Professor McGonagall asking what had been going on the night before, because they could have sworn their room had been shaking for a moment.

After hearing that from at least four people, each in separate rooms, Dumbledore realized Harry's accidental magic had reached over half of Gryffindor Tower in some way.

They blamed the disturbance on a few ghosts, which, after being told of the situation, gladly agreed to take the blame.

McGonagall had told him of Harry's condition when he left the room, there was no doubt he had been brought to tears because of his dream, and his set determination to get to Hagrid's had also been surprising.

_What happened before term between the Boy-Who-Lived and the Grounds Keeper to cause such trust?_

Dumbledore continued to dwell on the subject, running the things Hagrid had told him that night and afterwards around in his head. He knew it had to be extremely serious; Hagrid had never been that serious before in his life when he told him, and had _never_ kept a secret so well guarded.

He was certain the nightmare was at least linked with what had happened that night years ago. With such a powerful curse, there were bound to be long lasting effects, most, if not all, unpleasant.

He had had a long discussion with McGonagall about what should be done to try to prevent incidents like that night in the dormitory from happening again.

Minerva had suggested the Dreamless Sleep Potion, but the prospect of making Harry drink that every night was anything but convenient. Not only would it mean for Snape (constantly having to brew the potion), but it would probably make Harry feel even more out of place.

And how would Harry respond to the suggestion of him drinking a potion _every_ night before bed? Dumbledore doubted he would immediately consent, though, if he'd been having those dreams for as long as he could remember, would he be grateful for the freedom of nightmares? But what about dreams? _Good_ Dreams? And what about when Harry returned to the Durley's? Dumbledore doubted they would allow jugs of the potion to enter their house.

And though the research on the dependency on the potion had been looked into and was promising, should they take the risk? What if he forgot to take it one night, and because he had grown accustomed to not having to deal with such intense dreams, he had a terrible nightmare that rivaled all the others due to the previous suppression?

Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head absently, pushing away all of those excuses and forcing himself to face the real reason for not wanting Harry to go on the Dreamless Sleep Potion.

What if Harry **_needed_** to wake up one night, but he couldn't wake up due the potion?

Was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore willing to take the chance? Was he willing to take the guilt and blame if something were to happen? Was he willing to risk the dire consequences of such an event?

No.

Not with everything that had happened, not with everything that was at stake.

If it cost Hogwarts a few nights of shaking floors and walls, if it cost him a few interrupted nights of needing to repair a dormitory, and if it even cost Harry and his dorm mates a few nights of little or no sleep, then _so be it_.

He paused, looking at the time.

"Ah, Dinner time," he stated.

- - -

_A/N: For those of you who review, -_thanks_- each of you help me type faster. :) _

_And if any of you have specific questions about why the characters are developing the way they are or anything like that, feel free to ask, I'll answer any questions in the next part._

_Next part: **Busy Halloween**_


	7. Book 1 Pt 7: Busy Halloween

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

Again a thanks to my beta, Throckmorton.

* * *

**Book 1 – Part 7: Busy Halloween**

"Harry, could you pass the bowl of potatoes?" Fred asked.

He did so, pumpkins and Halloween decorations all over the Great Hall.

They had fallen into a nice routine, and with Harry's Quidditch practices, his friends would take any homework and do it there. Harry had grown accustomed to the rising memories and feelings, and took them as they came. They were occasionally helpful, since they sometimes gave a review or a preview of lesson topics. They had also proven their usefulness in giving him a feel for who most everyone was, or at least who their families were. And as for the more violent memories, he stomached those the best he could, often having to privately center himself before going into any classroom with the Slytherins.

"So, have you guys heard what happened?" George asked, leaning in.

"What?" Ron asked, obviously curious.

"Do you see Draco anywhere?" Fred asked slyly.

Harry glanced at the Slytherin table and found that Crabbe and Goyle were without their leader.

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"Well, apparently, Marcus Flint had suggested doing something to you, Harry—"

"And Draco said something like he'd rather not waste his time with something that—"

"Trivial. Flint then accused Draco of having no nerve and he is shaming the Malfoy name, and—"

"Draco has now been avoiding most of the other Slytherins," George finished.

"I saw him in the bathroom. Before he knew I was there, he had been pacing, muttering under his breath," Fred said.

Harry and his friends glanced at each other, their eyebrows rising slightly.

"Why do you think he would do that?" Ron asked. "Though, our run-ins with him recently have been short and less troublesome, now that I think about it."

Ron was right, things had seemed to have at least leveled out. There was this odd understanding between Harry and Draco now, ever since Harry's seriously direct statements to him weeks prior during the Shooting Star incident.

Harry had also been making sure he always somehow acknowledged Draco and his buddies when they came around, usually by a short, respectful nod, which Draco and his companions surprisingly returned.

For right now, their understanding involved something along the lines of: show me no reason to trouble you, and I will do the same.

Harry zeroed in on his plate, thinking, as he suddenly got the urge to look up at the High Table.

_Quirrell…where's Quirrell? _Harry asked himself. 

Suddenly, Professor Quirrell came bolting through the doors and ran up to Dumbledore.

"TROLL!—in the Dungeons—thought you ought to know…" he puffed, before promptly fainting.

Dumbledore immediately took control of the panicked students, issuing orders.

In a matter of seconds, they were all on their way to their dormitories.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked, following the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," Ron said.

"Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke," Hermione suggested.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Neville said.

Harry suddenly stopped and grabbed Ron and Neville's arms, Hermione nearly bumping into him from behind.

"I've just thought—Draco."

"What about him?"

"He doesn't know about the troll, he's probably still in the bathroom."

"You cannot be serious, Harry," Ron said, but knew he was.

"Come on," he said, leading them back the way they came, blending in with the other scurrying students before hurrying off to a deserted side corridor and to the boys' restroom.

Stopping, they peeked around the corner, having heard something hard and solid being dragged across the floor a ways down the corridor as they saw a troll exit the girls' bathroom, go down the hall, and enter the boys'.

"Oh, no," Harry breathed as they ran forward.

"Wands out," Harry ordered, just as they heard a loud CRASH and a blood-curdling scream.

Malfoy.

They charged into the bathroom, Hermione ignoring the boys' sign on the door and joining them.

Harry was first, closely followed by Ron and Neville, and then Hermione.

The bathroom was very long, easily fitting over a dozen stalls on the right wall, sinks lining the other. The troll was in the middle, facing the ruined stalls he had just destroyed with his club, wood and porcelain everywhere, water quickly joining the rubble.

Draco was squirming on the floor several yards in front of them, his leg in a not-so-cool position. Harry quickly assumed Draco had tried to hide in one of the now destroyed stalls, and had gotten hit in the leg, and had been flung up and to the floor.

"_Rictusempra_!" Harry shouted as the troll turned towards them, raising its club.

The troll giggled a little, and took a step back.

Harry gave a quick look to the others.

"**_Rictusempra_**!" the four of them shouted together, hitting the troll and causing it to go into fits of laughter, making it take several strides back towards the back wall, adding a much more comfortable distance between them.

Ron eyed the club before yelling, "_Wingardium Leviousa_!"

The club flew up, but having come from the shaking hand of its owner, the club went careening off to the side to hit and smash a toilet.

"Come on, let's get Draco out of here!" Harry shouted, running forward, the troll's giggling fit slowly subsiding as he leaned against the back wall and stall.

Ron took Draco's left arm, and as Harry was about to take his right, the troll suddenly roared.

"_Rictusempra!_" Neville and Hermione shouted together, but from either anger or troll adrenaline, it had no effect at all.

The troll faced them, its eyes setting on them dangerously.

"Get Draco out!" Harry boomed as he took two strides forward, stepping between Draco and the now advancing troll.

The troll moved forward at an alarming speed, and its face was terrifying as Neville took Draco's right arm and pulled with Ron. All the while, the troll's footsteps shook the floor, and Draco's pain filled cries barely registered as they began dragging him back.

The troll was just a few feet away, its fists clenched, when Harry thrust his wand forward and shouted the first spell that came into his head, putting as much power as he could behind it.

"_ARDESCO!_"

A flash of blinding red light filled the whole room as something huge shot out of Harry's wand. The solid mass of flames and magic hit the troll directly on its chest.

**BANG!!! **

The moment it hit, it exploded, whamming the troll back—_hard_.

The troll flew back and slammed into the back wall with such a force, the small windows near the ceiling cracked, mirrors shattered, and the floor trembled.

Ron and Neville stopped pulling Draco, seeing what Harry had just done, the whole front of the troll now charred, blackened, and burned, a circle nearly engraved into it where the spell had struck.

Hermione went forward, Draco in shock and pain.

Kneeling beside his broken leg, she aimed her wand.

"This will help with the pain," she said, waving the wand over his leg as she whispered, "_Indolentia_."

Draco exhaled slowly as the pain subsided a great deal, Ron and Neville now easing him completely back to the floor as they all looked to Harry.

Harry turned slightly, his right side facing them, the tip of his wand smoking slightly.

"Let's get him to the hospital wing," Harry said, breaking the silence.

Hermione stood up, giving a nod, and waved her wand again, "_Mobilicorpus_."

At that, Draco floated up, like he was on an invisible stretcher, just as the bathroom door burst open, several Professors charging in.

- - -

Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Quirrell ran down the hall, hearing the roars and then a BANG from the boys' bathroom that shook the whole hall.

Barging into the room, ready for a fight, they found what they least expected.

The smell of burned flesh and hair assaulted their noses as their eyes settled upon the ruined bathroom. The troll's club was in a partly shattered toilet, and wood and water was everywhere. Several of the mirrors over the sinks were broken, especially the mirrors closer to the far wall where a motionless Mountain Troll now was.

They paused, taking in three Gryffindors around a levitated, injured Slytherin, another Gryffindor standing between that group of students and a troll beyond help.

The Professors were utterly dumbfounded as most of the students turned to face them, Draco trying to.

Harry turned around completely, looking to each professor.

Flitwick was staring at Harry, glancing at his still smoking wand tip, the troll's body beyond it.

McGonagall pursed her lips into a fine white line. Ron gulped, thinking they were in big trouble.

Snape looked murderous, probably wondering how one from his house had gotten into this, and why he was the only one hurt.

Dumbledore looked calm and collected, but his eyes were calculating, and had a flicker of astonishment and surprise.

Harry then looked beyond Dumbledore, and to Quirrell.

He met Quirrell's eyes, and suddenly got the feeling that Quirrell was trying to somehow look _into_ him.

Harry must have panicked as he focused his mind, because a quick stab of pain jabbed his scar for a split second as a solid image came into his mind, different than the memories, but unnervingly similar.

**A red stone.**

The picture was there and gone the next, causing him to nearly sway on his feet.

"Severus, take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said suddenly, stepping forward and going to Harry.

"Yes, Head Master," Snape said, swiftly going to Draco—Neville, Hermione, and Ron stepping back.

"Professor, I performed the Pain Relief Charm, _Indolentia_, on him," Hermione said, wincing a little as she looked back at Draco's leg.

"Thank you for informing us of that," Professor Flitwick squeaked, surprised a first year had performed such a spell, but then went back to wondering what spell Potter had used against the troll to cause _that_. Definitely a spell beyond a first year.

"I will be sure to tell Madam Pomfrey, Ms. Granger," Snape stated flatly, leaving the room with Draco.

Harry suddenly did not feel good, and felt even worse as he looked back up to Quirrell, part of him hoping that garlicky man would just disappear.

He was getting a headache, as if someone was chiseling away up there, and he couldn't help but lifting his left hand up to his head.

He then realized Dumbledore was beside him, feeling his hand on his shoulder.

"I think it best you four come with me to talk in a less distracting atmosphere," he said. "Minerva, make the rounds of the Dormitories, tell everyone the threat has been handled. Professor Flitwick, Professor Quirrell, you may go, I'm sure there are things you need to have done for your classes. And don't worry Professor Quirrell, that troll is not going to be getting up again," he said.

Quirrell nodded uncertainly before turning and leaving, as if thankful he had been dismissed.

Flitwick gave one last glance at the Gryiffindors, his eyes resting back on Harry for a moment before giving Dumbledore a nod and leaving behind Quirrell.

McGonagall exhaled, her lips still thin as she too left.

The moment the door closed behind them, Harry felt the pounding in his head fade and his suspicions of Quirrell rise.

He released a breath he didn't even know he had been holding as he was guided out by Dumbledore—Ron, Hermione, and Neville joining them.

The journey to the Head Master's office went by fast, and the trip up the spiral staircase whirled by. They entered his office, seeing the odd gizmos and strange objects all over the place.

Ron looked over at Harry as they sat down, Dumbledore calling forth extra chairs for Neville and Hermione.

"Well, I must say finding the four of you victorious over a fully grown Mountain Troll was a nice surprise. I'm curious, how did all of this happen?" he asked, his eyes twinkling as he looked at them all.

"Well, sir, we had heard rumors that Malfoy was having trouble within his house, and that he was in the boys' bathroom, avoiding certain Slytherins," Ron began.

"Yeah, and then when we were all heading to the dormitories after Professor Quirrell warned about the troll, Harry said—" Neville continued, being cutoff by Hermione.

"That Draco must still be in the restroom, and that we needed to warn him because he didn't know about the troll—"

"And then we saw the troll leaving the girls' bathroom and go into the boys'," Ron continued. "And then Harry said to get our wands out, and we ran in."

They continued to tell what happened, but when it came to the part where Harry blasted the troll, they all fell silent, suddenly realizing Harry had yet to say anything.

"Harry?" Ron asked, finding Harry resting his elbow on the arm rest, and pressing two fingers on his scar, looking very focused.

Harry's scar was tingling with the same pins-and-needles one feels after a limb falls asleep, his mind showing glimpses of something odd.

**A forest, dark and lush, was before him, shadows and figures moving before him. Finally, after searching for what felt far too long, his eyes rested upon something beyond the brush.**

**A Unicorn… **

Harry was suddenly knocked out of it by a firm hand on his shoulder, Ron's hand. 

"Hey, Harry, you still with us?" he asked, playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," he said, trying to sound convincing, more for himself than for the others.

Dumbledore's eyes rested on him for a moment, Harry couldn't place the emotion that passed through them.

"Harry, what spell did you use?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ardesco," he answered shyly, catching Hermione's eyes widen in astonishment, bewilderment, and surprise, all at the same time.

Dumbledore's eyebrows, however, only went up ever so slightly.

"That's a very advanced spell, Harry; where did you learn it?"

"I don't know, in a book somewhere I guess. All I did was yell out the first offensive spell that came into my head, and put everything I could behind it. I was defending my friends, so at the time it was an easy thing to do, it was that or get clobbered by a smelly monster," Harry said simply, his head clearing.

"I see, and I'm glad you did, as I am sure your friends and Mr. Malfoy are as well," Dumbledore said.

"Can we visit Draco?" Harry asked suddenly.

That, for some reason seemed to surprise Dumbledore more than the use of that spell, but he nodded.

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would allow people to visit him tomorrow," he said, before looking to the others. "Because of the four of your actions, I award fifty points to Gryffindor for coming to the aid of another student."

This resulted all four Gryffindors to breakout into full grins.

"Thanks, sir," Ron said.

Dumbledore gave a half smile before speaking again. "The three of you may go to your dorms, I have some things I must discuss with Harry."

Hermione, Neville, and Ron stood up.

"You can wait for Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room if you wish," he added, seeing Harry's friends hesitate.

"Alright. Goodnight, Professor," they said, leaving, the door shutting behind them.

Dumbledore reclined back in his chair, his eyes resting on the door for a moment before looking to Harry.

Harry fidgeted.

And then, Harry suddenly felt it, _again_, the same feeling he had gotten from Quirrell, only this time it was a little different.

It wasn't exactly intrusive, but it wasn't invited either. Harry reacted the same way he had all the times before. He centered, inwardly calming himself.

It stopped.

"Harry, do you know what Occlumency is?" Dumbledore asked after a moment.

"Occ-lumency, sir?" Harry asked, slowly meeting his eyes behind those half-mooned spectacles.

"It's a defense of the mind," Dumbledore answered.

"Sir, why are you telling me this?" Harry asked, not exactly following, but not being completely lost either.

"Harry, you know Occlumency, naturally is seems," he said, his voice revealing some of his curiosity and amazement.

"You mean, that's what I've been doing when I calm myself down?" Harry asked.

"It would seem so. Harry, when did you start doing this?" he asked.

"Well, I suppose I started doing it after I realized it calmed me down after…"

"Your dreams," Dumbledore provided.

"Yeah."

There was a short silence, before Harry spoke again.

"How do you know I can do, uh, Occlumency?" Harry asked.

"Because of my position, it is my responsibility to know the magic levels of my students. I don't go digging around or anything, that wouldn't be appropriate, obviously. I just graze over students occasionally."

"Oh."

"And I apologize, Harry. Just before I started this conversation with you, I did a little more than just 'graze' with you. I did so to confirm my suspicions, and they were confirmed when I didn't get past your defenses."

"Oh, well at least I'll know what's happening when I get that feeling again," Harry said, seeing the sincerity in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Have you felt that feeling before?" he asked.

"Yeah, a few times, but they were a little more…aggressive, I suppose; why?"

"Harry, I don't want to alarm you, but I think if I didn't warn you, it would be a serious risk. There is a threat a little too close for comfort at the moment, and I want you to come to me if you feel threatened, ever."

"Alright, sir. I will," Harry said, trying not to let the warning unnerve him.

"Harry, pardon my curiosity, but like a cat, it seems I cannot help it," he said as he pushed a little bowl of candy towards him and grabbed one for himself. "Lemon drop?"

"Thanks." Harry took one.

"But it seems your dreams are at least mildly serious."

"I'm sorry sir, I thought I had them under cont—"

Dumbledore cut him short by raising a hand.

"I'm not angry with you Harry, one does not have control over their dreams; if one did, I doubt you would be allowing yourself to have ones like those."

Harry said nothing, but waited.

"I'm glad you talked with Hagrid, and he has kept your secrets, so you have nothing to worry about there," he said with a smile.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Harry asked simply, his voice neutral.

Harry wasn't sure if he _would_ tell him, but Hagrid seemed to trust him, and with Hagrid saying, 'Great man, Dumbledore,' all the time, there was no doubt he thought he was great too.

"Only if you want to, I'm not here to force you to do anything."

"Sir, don't take this the wrong way, but right now having Hagrid know is enough for me," Harry said after a moment of thought.

Dumbledore gave an understanding nod.

"Sir, does Hagrid know what happened?" he asked.

"Hmm, I'm sure McGonagall told him, but I'm sure he'd like to hear the full story from you," he said, his eyes twinkling.

Harry smiled, understanding that to be a dismissal of sorts, and departed.

- - -

Hagrid heard the knock at his door. It was dusk, and Hagrid had been told that Harry and his friends had been taken to the Head Master's office to talk about what had happened.

McGonagall had told him everything she could, Hagrid nearly begging to be told every detail, and asking if Harry and the others were alright.

"Potter used a powerful spell against that troll, Hagrid. I've never known of a first year doing anything like that, but he did it. There was still smoke coming from the tip of his wand when we arrived," she had said, before he went to dispose of the troll corpse.

Hagrid and Filch had gone into the destroyed bathroom. Some of the other Professors had helped with the clean up already, but the troll was still there.

_Harry did that?_ Hagrid had thought, finding the large charred circle and all over burned troll. Even Filch looked surprised.

Hagrid got up from his chair and opened the door.

"Harry! Come on in!" he bellowed.

Harry went in, suddenly remembering that his friends were waiting for him in the Common Room. He decided to make this quick.

"Are yeh all alright?" Hagrid asked, sitting down across from him.

Harry nodded.

"Professor McGonagall told me what happened. Blimey, Harry, yeh took down a fully grown Mountain Troll!" he said, unable to hold in his excitement. "How'd yeh do it?"

"Well, that's part of the reason I came here tonight. I don't really know how I did it, I just shouted the first spell I could think of."

"Harry, McGonagall told me it was a high level spell, most adults would have trouble with a kind o' spell like that…"

"I know," he muttered. "But Hagrid, it was one of the spells I saw used against one of the Death Eaters in my dreams. I had that dream a long time ago, and just today remembered that I had dreamt it after I shouted that spell."

"So yer unknowingly learning them?" Hagrid asked.

"After seeing some of Riddle's earlier memories, I found myself pretty much instantly knowing how to do those spells he was trying, so I guess…"

"Did you tell Professor Dumbledore?" he asked.

"No."

"Well, I think if anything else happens, yeh should," Hagrid said.

"Okay, I will. I just, I don't know, just having you know is enough right now. Besides, I don't know how he would treat me after he knew. I don't want to be treated differently. I hate attention, and get more than enough already."

Hagrid chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose yer right."

"Professor Dumbledore also told me that I know Occlumency…" Harry said after a moment.

"Yer a Natural Occlumens? Crikey, yer full of surprises, Harry," Hagrid said.

Harry gave a half felt smile.

"That's a good thing, Harry. You-Know-…"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, Vol-demort… was an expert Legilimens, one who can see into people's minds."

"Are there other Legilimens?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Yeah, sure. Dumbledore is one, and I'm sure Snape is as well, why?"

"I've just… a few times this year, I guess you could say, I've felt someone trying to look in my mind. I thought I was just being paranoid when it happened, or that a weird feeling from a memory was coming on."

"Do you get those often?" Hagrid asked, referring to the feeling of a memory coming on.

"Not a lot, but they've sort of told me who to watch out for, if you know what I mean."

"I do," Hagrid said.

Harry paused, going through his head if there was anything else, before remembering that there was.

"There's something else Hagrid, and it's probably nothing, but I think I should tell you, since I suppose it was a memory, of sorts…"

"Alright, Harry."

"When the Professors came in, and I looked at Quirrell…my scar hurt for a second and I got a picture of this red stone, but it only lasted for about a second. And then in the Head Master's office, I sort of zoned out for a moment, and I saw this dark forest, and a Unicorn behind some brush."

Harry paused, realizing how quiet it had suddenly gotten, before realizing Hagrid was very still and probably not breathing.

"Am I being ridiculous?" Harry asked, not sure how to take Hagrid's silence.

"No, no, yer not ridiculous. It's just…"

"Is it important?" Harry asked, slightly in disbelief.

"Very important, Harry. Don't tell anyone 'bout that stone, it's dangerous."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"That stone is powerful, a lot o' people would want to get their hands on it. If certain people knew you saw it, even in your head…"

"Alright, Hagrid, but what is it? The stone I mean?"

Hagrid sighed, and for a moment Harry thought he wasn't going to answer, but then he did.

"It's called the Sorcerer's Stone. It makes the Elixir of Life, which makes the drinker immortal.

"I only told yeh so yeh would understand why it must be kept secret; also, I know how yuh and yer friends are. Yeh lot would o'figured it out anyway. I'm just savin' yeh the trouble and savin' yeh from being found out."

Hagrid paused as Harry thought back to the day they went to Gringotts, and the small package Hagrid took. Harry gasped.

"You mean, that's the thing?—From Gringotts? Was—someone tried to steal it…"

"Yer very perceptive, Harry," Hagrid said, a mixture of pride and worry coming through his words. "Yeah."

Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Don't tell me that three headed dog is the one guarding it," Harry muttered.

"How do you know about Fluffy?!" Hagrid's eyes growing wide.

Harry would have laughed if it hadn't been so serious.

"Uh, we sort of stumbled onto it. Neville got sick from the stairs moving, and we needed to get off before he lost his dinner… We were going to try a different route. When we realized we were in the third floor corridor, we tried to leave, but then Mrs. Norris was blocking our path, and Filch was coming. We sort of panicked…"

"Oh. Well, I never liked that cat…"

- - -

_A/N: For those of you who review, -_thanks_- each of you help me type faster. :) _

_And if any of you have questions, feel free to ask._

_Next part: **Erised**_


	8. Book 1 Pt 8: Erised

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

As you can see, this is the longest part so far, enjoy :)

* * *

**Book 1 – Part 8: Erised**

Harry returned to the Common Room sometime later, to the relief of his friends, and told them most of what had happened, excluding the part of Voldemort's memories being the reason why he knew the spell, but he did include some parts about the stone.

At first, he wasn't going to tell them about the stone, but after some thought, he decided they deserved to know why Fluffy was there, and he knew they would keep this secret. Besides, Hagrid seemed to be implying that he and his friends would have figured it anyways, so didn't that mean Hagrid assumed Harry would tell his friends?

Harry also felt that he needed his friends 'in the know', at least to some degree, if anything were to happen. He didn't know why he felt so strongly about this, but he knew he needed his friends on the same page with him on this. He just hoped Hagrid would understand this when he told him that he had included his friends in on this secret.

Harry then hesitantly told them of being an Occlumens, but he knew they should know 'someone' was picking at him. He didn't tell _who_ he thought it was, because at this point it was just speculation, and he didn't want Mr. I-stutter-and-smell-like-I-swam-in-garlic-but-can-poke-in-your-head Quirrell to somehow realize Harry was onto him.

He then told them Dumbledore's warning. That had resulted in Neville's voice cracking and Ron's face losing pigment. Hermione just looked serious. And before they went to bed, they had a moment of serious discussion, mainly about how they would keep an eye out for anything odd.

The next day, rumors and discussion were going among their peers as to what _exactly_ happened with the troll, only knowing that Harry and his friends had stopped it.

"When do you want to go visit Draco?" Neville asked, after taking a few bites.

"After breakfast, I think," Harry said.

"Alright, but let's go in cautiously, we have no clue how he's going to be: grateful or murderous," Ron said.

- - -

Draco hated the taste of these potions, they tasted worse than spoiled milk.

Crabbe and Goyle hadn't visited, not that he cared. After Flint had said those things, they went to the power…just like Potter said.

He sighed, confused, angry, and bewildered.

What was he going to do now? Could he somehow regain the authority he once had in Slytherin?

_Probably not_, he reasoned. _I got saved by none other than Potter and three other Gryffindors, I'll be lucky if I don't get laughed out of Slytherin… _

_What is my dad going to do? They've had to have told him…_

"Mr. Malfoy, you have visitors," Madam Pomfrey said.

She stepped aside, and in came Harry and his three companions. Pomfrey then left to her office, giving the children a nod before going.

Harry and the others approached the bed, Draco just staring.

"Draco, you doin' better?" Harry asked.

Draco grunted.

"Good. Well, we just came to see how you were doing," Harry said simply, taking a step back to leave.

"Potter," Draco said quickly, but then looked away.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, his side to him.

Draco seemed to be thinking, either that or collecting himself enough to speak, probably both.

After a moment, he held out his hand for a shake.

Harry took it, inwardly surprised and pleased, as Draco gave a solid, respectful nod.

Harry returned it before releasing Draco's hand and beginning to leave, but came to a sudden halt a few paces from the bed.

Harry turned slightly.

"Draco?" Harry said, a little uncertainly.

"Potter?"

Harry paused, making up his mind.

"Is it true that you kept the troll at bay with a mirror and a fire spell?" Harry asked, giving a meaningful look. "No? Well, I'm sure the 'truth' is far more interesting than that…if you catch my meaning…"

A mischievous half smile crossed Malfoy's face as the four Gryffindors left the room.

- - -

Draco's story of how he held off the troll, until the four Gryffindors came to finish it, had grown into an epic by dinner time.

Harry gave a nod and a sly smile as he walked past a now healed Draco in the Great Hall. Crabbe and Goyle were once again beside him, listening intently to how he had levitated a broken toilet seat over the troll's head and crowned it before the troll lost its temper and swung its club. Draco continued his story, saying that he had to jump over the club, but that because of the size of the club, it had clipped his leg, hence why he had been in the hospital wing.

"Harry, did Draco really do those things?" Fred asked as he finished his roast beef.

"I don't know, I wasn't there till later, but I did see part of a broken toilet seat on the troll's head before it moved and fell off," he said.

The twins still looked skeptical before getting up to do 'homework'.

Ron rolled his eyes, knowing they were doing anything but.

Rumors continued to run rampant about what had really happened to the troll. After a few days of talk and whispered theories, a 'true account' came into being, boiling down to this:

Draco had fended off the troll, even crowning it with a toilet seat, but was unluckily whacked with the club. Harry and his friends came in and they shot some spells, causing the troll to move back so they could get to Draco. Troll then got angry. Harry stepped into the troll's path, blocking it from his friends and Draco. He then shouted out a powerful mysterious spell, perhaps accidental magic, and killed the troll.

This was no doubt a birth of a legend to be placed in a book, like _Hogwarts, a History_.

Harry and his friends received amazed looks from many of the other students for days after everything had all passed; and even weeks afterwards, there was a hushed awe people emitted when Potter and the others came near.

Harry and the others were counting the days when this would all just blow over and be forgotten, or at least dimmed, but of course, it took weeks.

At first, after what 'happened' had been sorted out, many wondered why Potter and his friends had come to a Slytherin's aid, and not only that, to a Slytherin who was a thorn in most everyone's backsides.

Potter and his friends had been questioned about this, as well as what spell Potter had actually used (Draco had instinctively kept his mouth shut about that, blaming his lack of memory to the shock and pain he had been in during the time).

"Why did you guys help Draco?" Seamus asked in Transfiguration, a few days after the tale was out.

Harry tilted his head to the side slightly, as if perplexed by why someone was even asking this. Finally, after seeing that everyone within earshot was waiting for him to answer, he did.

"For the same reason why I would come to your or anyone else's aid, it's the right thing to do."

There was of course a little more to it than that, but even if there weren't other things involved, he would have gone to help, so the answer he had given sufficed. Why were his and his friends' actions so hard for others to understand?

A few hours after he had given Seamus his answer, he heard another question aimed at him, this time being in the Great Hall, during dinner.

"Potter."

Harry turned to find a large Ravenclaw Prefect standing behind him. This older boy was slightly intimidating to be honest, but Harry hid his uneasiness.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What spell did you cast? Me and my buddies have been arguing about what you used."

Harry blinked.

_Is this really such a big deal that even upper classmen are talking about this, even arguing about it? _Harry asked himself, slightly annoyed.

"Uh…" His mouth was suddenly dry.

"Come on now, we already know it wasn't a simple spell or curse," the Prefect prodded.

_Should I lie?_ Harry wondered.

"Don't tell me it was accidental magic," the Prefect said, in disbelief.

"Well, if you want the honest truth, it did happen by accident," Harry admitted. That wasn't a lie.

Apparently this was so impressive that both tables (Gryffindor and Ravenclaw) had grown quiet and two more Prefects suddenly came over, one from Hufflepuff and the other from Slytherin.

"Your accidental magic killed a troll? A _fully grown_ _Mountain_ Troll?" the female Slytherin Prefect asked, the Hufflepuff Prefect coming to a stop beside the one from Ravenclaw to just stare.

Harry could feel his cheeks growing hot.

"It just sort of happened," Harry mumbled, hoping this interrogation would end soon.

"Unbelievable. So what other things have you done?" she continued, clearly taking over from where the Ravenclaw Prefect had left off, just as Percy stood up, went over, and entered the conversation.

"We are all impressed with the actions surrounding the troll incident, but I think that is enough questions," Percy stated, talking his fellow Prefects. "I think Mr. Potter would like to eat while his food is still warm."

Percy stood his ground, causing the other Prefects to nod and retreat to their own tables.

Percy turned his face to Harry, his eyes having paused upon Hermione, Neville, and Ron for a moment before focusing onto Harry.

"Looked like you had had enough and wanted a break from questions," he said.

"Yeah, thanks, uh, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, being formal since Percy had been earlier.

"Please, Mr. Weasley is my father," he said, before happily turning and going back to where he had come from.

Harry looked at Ron who had just managed to close his gaping mouth, surprised at Percy's actions.

Harry had no doubt earned the respect of most everyone in all of the Houses, people who he didn't even know would just come up and talk to him, even a few seventh years.

The Slytherins gave him a large birth of space, some doing it as a sign of respect, while others seemed to be intimidated by him. Whatever the reason, it was hard not to notice how certain tensions between Gryffindor and Slytherin had changed. For the most part they had improved, at least where and when Harry was concerned, but there was a certain group within Slytherin that had seemed to grow more ominous, the head being Marcus Flint.

Draco and his two pals had distanced themselves somewhat from Flint and that group, even though the troll story had reinstated Malfoy into the winner's circle.

Lucius Malfoy had not paid a visit to his son, but, through rumor, had sent him a letter.

No one knew the contents, but Harry was now really glad he had allowed Draco to stretch the truth. After seeing certain things in his memories, he was sure Lucius would not want the main focus to be that his pureblood son had been saved by the boy who had killed his master, a mudblood, the son of two tortured Aurors whose minds were lost, and a son of his sworn enemy at work, not to mention the fact that they were all from Gryffindor.

It was much better to focus on how his son had been keeping his own for a time before reinforcements, of sorts, had arrived, no matter who they had happened to be.

Through the memories Harry had seen that involved Lucius, he knew he was not forgiving, patient, merciful, or tolerant. Knowing this, he understood Draco a little better, understanding that to Draco, he had to prove himself to his father, and had to keep an image that was worthy of a Malfoy.

The Professors looked at Harry and his friends a little differently now. For the most part it was subtle, like a few quick curious glances when they thought they weren't looking, but Flitwick was anything but subtle.

Not even two days after Halloween, he commented in Charms that Draco and Ron had both used _Wingardium Leviousa_ in the fight against the troll, saying that even first year spells are important to truly learn.

Of course, Harry and the others knew that Draco hadn't used _Wingardium Leviousa_, and Malfoy knew they knew, but how else was the tale of Draco putting that toilet seat on the troll's head supposed to make sense without that little detail?

And later, when passing them in the hall, Flitwick told Hermione how impressed he was that she had used the Pain Relief Charm on Draco, and that she should perhaps look into becoming a Healer.

He had then turned to Harry, looking up at him with approval, before smiling at them all, and heading off. Flitwick was an interesting Professor.

- - -

Harry and the other Gryffindor Quidditch players had been practicing hard; the cold November weather picking up as much as they improved.

Homework was manageable, thanks to Harry and his friends' support system. They were actually a little surprised at how well they were doing, and how easy most of the material was to them.

The first chance Harry got, he told Hagrid that he had told his friends a little about the stone. He was so afraid Hagrid would be mad, but was surprised with Hagrid's response.

"Blimey, Harry, when I said 'don't tell anyone 'bout the stone', I meant outsiders. Yer friends aren't outsiders. If yuh trust 'em, I trust 'em. If I had meant not tuh tell them, I would o' said so, just like you said yuh didn't want anyone tuh know yer secret, not even yer friends. At dat, I knew not tuh tell Dumbledore certain things, because if yeh didn't want yer friends tuh know, Dumbledore would be no different."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry said, relief beyond description going through him. He was amazed at Hagrid's way of thought, it was so simple it was almost impossible to grasp, like how children can trust certain things, and adults just can't.

Hagrid, a child in a giant man's body; so simple, yet somehow wise. Harry was glad to count him as a mentor and a friend.

Harry's dreams came and went, and he had only once woken up Ron, who, after seeing he was alright and that it was only a 'little dream', went back to sleep. After these dreams, Harry usually went back to sleep as well, but when he found that he couldn't, he went down into the Common Room and read a spell book or his Potions book.

He would rather have Tom's memories over Voldemort's any day.

Quirrell didn't look his way that often anymore, to Harry's great relief, and the intrusive feelings he got were few and far between, but when they came, he rose his defenses which quickly exceeded those of Fort Knox.

Finally, the day to his first Quidditch game came.

Harry stared at his food.

"You've got to eat some breakfast," Ron said.

"I don't want to eat anything," Harry said.

"Just a bit of toast," Hermione prodded.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry sighed.

Actually, there _was_ something wrong, he just didn't know _what_.

He was getting the feeling someone was gunning for him today, and that someone was going to try something.

"You're going to think I'm being paranoid," he muttered.

"No we won't," Ron said.

"Keep an eye on Quirrell, I don't trust him," he whispered finally, barely making it audible. "I think he's the one who has been…" Harry tapped his head.

Ron and Neville looked at him in surprise, whereas Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Harry, are you sure?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

"You know, he could have let the troll in that night…" Hermione muttered. "We'll watch him, Harry," she stated, before waving some toast at him.

"Fine," Harry muttered, taking the slice of bread.

- - -

Everyone was around the Quidditch pitch for the game, Harry and the others ready.

Finally, when they heard Madam Hooch, they walked out onto the field to begin the game.

Harry took in the crowd and tried to banish the butterflies from his stomach just as the whistle blew, and the game started.

Harry stayed out of the way, keeping his eyes open for the Snitch. After a few plays in the game, he saw something gold…

He went after it, but as he shot forward, a green and silver uniform came out of nowhere, whamming into him, and forcing him off the path to the Snitch.

Marcus Flint.

The whistle blew, Hooch angrily spoke to Flint, Gryffindor was given a free shot, and just as quickly as they had stopped, they were back in the game.

After a few more plays, a dangerously close bludger whizzed past him, and that's when it happened…

He nearly fell as a sharp pain ripped through his scar, the feeling of pure hatred tearing through him, but even without that mental assault, staying on the broom was a job and a half.

The broom was like a bucking horse, only worse. It wasn't bound by gravity, and was capable of sharper turns.

- -

Hagrid stood up, looking with his binoculars at Harry.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doin'," Hagrid mumbled, "But if I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom…but he can't have…"

It didn't take long for more people to notice Harry's troubles, just as the broom did a jerk and suddenly flipped, swinging Harry off the broom, making him dangle from it, one hand gripping on the handle.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothin' interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark Magic…"

At those words, Hermione snatched Hagrid's binoculars, and scanned the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, Neville petrified beside him.

"Look!" Hermione gasped, "Quirrell—look."

"He's jinxing the broom," Ron said, flabbergasted.

"What should we do?" Neville asked, his voice going high.

"Leave it to me," Hermione stated.

- -

Harry was nearly in tears as his scar continued to pulse in pain, something trying to dig into his mind. He felt his fingers slipping when he suddenly had **enough**.

_If this punk wants a piece of me, then he'll **have **one…_

Harry focused himself as hard as he could, before releasing one solid memory out—his own of that night…

The pain in his head disappeared at once, as if whoever had been digging had been slammed back, but the broom was still thrashing…

- -

Hermione ran as fast as she could, pulling out her wand as she came under the stands.

She would know that garlic smell anywhere, and knew who to make catch fire.

With a hushed voice, fire came forth, and caught Quirrell's robe.

She dashed out of there as fast as she dared, hearing the sighs of relief from the crowd just seconds afterwards.

- -

"Neville, you can look!" Ron said to Neville who had been peeking through his fingers the whole time.

They watched Harry clamor back onto his broom, before suddenly diving to the ground and leveling out.

They gasped as he put his hand over his mouth, as if he was about to lose his lunch, just before he landed, stumbled off his broom, and coughed—a golden sphere landing in his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it over his head.

- - -

Right after the utterly confusing end of the game, Harry and his friends went to Hagrid's house for some strong tea.

"It was Quirrell," Ron explained, "We saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard them during the game, he was too concerned about Harry. "Why would Quirrell do somethin' like that?"

The others looked at each other.

"Quirrell's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" Hermione cried.

"Hagrid."

Hagrid turned to Harry, whose voice was dead serious.

"He's the one who's been trying to mess with my head," Harry stated.

That shut Hagrid right up.

"What I told you earlier, I got those… feelings, when I looked at him. He's bad news. And half the reason why I nearly fell off was because he was ramming me pretty hard, mentally. Well, I stopped that—I pushed back…"

Hermione, Ron, and Neville were now staring, wondering what he meant by 'pushed back.'

"'Pushed back'?" Hagrid asked.

"I showed him what it looks like getting hit with the killing curse," Harry muttered.

"Wow, that's awesome, Harry!" Ron said, receiving odd looks from the others. "Well, it is…" he muttered, shrinking a little.

"I think we should bring this to Professor Dumbledore," Hermione stated.

Neville nodded.

Harry's friends looked to Hagrid, who in turn looked at Harry, who nodded.

"Alright. I'll go talk to him, I'd like ter keep yeh all out of this as much as possible, I don' want Quirrell to see that yeh lot are going with me ter Dumbledore, he might s'pect somethin'."

"Alright, Hagrid."

- - -

They had gone to Gryffindor Tower after leaving Hagrid's. The Common Room was empty because of the amount of studying most were doing at the library.

"I think I should start teaching you guys Occlumency," Harry said suddenly, the four of them by the fireplace.

"You think you could?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I've got a good handle on it, especially now that I understand what I'm doing," Harry said.

"I think that's a good idea," Ron said.

"Yeah, I don't want Quirrell near my head," Neville agreed.

"I suppose I could just start by explaining what it feels like," Harry began.

Harry gave a good overview of how it feels once one has these 'borders' up, and how it feels when someone is poking at them. He also told them how to get rid of them if you feel like your mental wall is about to break.

"You think of your _worst_ memory, remember as much detail about it, if you want, I think you could even add things to it. Make sure it is shown from your point of view, and build it up before lowering you shields for an instant, and pushing it out as hard as you can," Harry said.

"Your worst memory?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, a powerful one."

They were quiet for a moment, thinking about which memory they would choose if they were forced into that situation.

"So, now what? You just focus?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose. You center yourself, clearing your head before building a wall around you," Harry said.

"How do we know if we're doing it right?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, you think there'd be anything in the library about it?" Harry asked.

"Probably only in the Restricted Section…I've read most of the other books outside of that, and I haven't read anything like Occlumency before," Hermione said.

"Hmm," Harry sighed.

- - -

The next day, they went to Hagrid's place after their classes.

He was quiet.

"Hagrid, what did Professor Dumbledore say?" Harry asked.

"He said he already had his suspicions, and he'll keep a closer eye on him…" Hagrid muttered.

Neville looked as if his eyes were about to pop out.

Ron and Hermione gaped.

Harry was mad.

"What?! Why?! That man nearly _killed_ me, and he's going to keep him _around_!?" Harry shouted, the tea cups and plates on the table beginning to rattle.

"Calm yourself, Harry," Ron said, startled like the others.

Harry noticed the shaking things and relaxed.

"Why doesn't he just sack him?" Harry asked, a little more quietly.

"Harry, he has his reasons," Hagrid said. "He told me that Snape had s'pected somethin' odd 'bout him at the beginnin' of the year—"

"My scar! Remember when I told you guys I had bitten myself?" Harry said, "I looked at Quirrell, and right before he looked away, my scar hurt."

"Snape probably noticed," Ron said.

"Well, he's on Dumbledore's radar now, now more than ever," Hermione said.

"You know, maybe he wants to keep a close eye on him, you know, keep your enemies close and all?" Neville suggested, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, maybe he's not too keen on the idea of not knowing where that guy is," Hermione continued.

Harry nodded, agreeing with them, but that still didn't make him feel any better.

After leaving Hagrid's, they finished their homework that was due the following day, before going into a lesson of Occlumency, though at the moment, it was probably more like simple meditation, but it was a start.

- - -

Before they knew it, Christmas was near. Hermione was getting ready to return home, as was Neville. Ron and his brothers were staying with Harry since their parents were visiting Charlie.

"I'll try and find some things on Occlumency if I can," Hermione said, before going. "And I'll practice 'centering' myself," she added.

"I will too," Neville said, "Though, if I ask Gran about Occlumency, she'd probably think I was mental."

"Alright, well, have a Merry Christmas," Harry said.

- - -

Ron and Harry enjoyed the empty dormitory, and the nearly empty Common Room. Harry and Ron played wizard chess, Ron trying not to beat Harry too hard.

Finally, Christmas morning came. Harry was sure he wasn't going to get any presents, but was in for a surprise.

At the foot of his bed was a pile of presents.

"I've got presents!" Harry said, turning to Ron who was turning to his own pile.

"Yeah," Ron said, sort of surprised at how excited Harry was.

Harry got a large box of chocolate frogs from Hermione, and an enchanted Venus Fly Trap from Neville that changed colors depending how full it was.

Harry then came upon Hagrid's gift, a wooden flute.

"Nice," Ron said, before looking to the other gifts to Harry. "Oh, my Mom. I told her you didn't expect any presents…oh, she's made you a Weasley sweater," he said, not sounding excited. "Every year she makes us all sweaters."

"That's cool," Harry said, looking at his green sweater next to the box of homemade fudge.

Harry then came upon his last gift. Opening it, a silvery light cloth poured onto his hand and onto the bed.

"WHOA! I know what that is!" Ron gasped.

"What is it?" Harry asked, feeling it in his hands.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak, they're really rare. Put it on!" Ron said, turning towards him more.

Harry got off the bed and put it on.

"It _is_!" Ron said.

Harry looked down and found that his body was gone.

"Wow…"

"Look, there's a note," Ron said, pointing to a piece of paper on the floor.

Harry picked it up, and read it.

_Your Father left this in my possession before _

_he died. It is time it was returned to you. _

_Use it well. _

_A very Merry Christmas to you._

Soon after, the twins came bounding in. Harry quickly put the cloak away, the words 'Use it well' echoing in his mind.

- - -

That night, after the amazing Christmas dinner and a few games of wizard chess, Harry got up, unable to sleep, and pulled out the invisibility cloak.

He had already decided how he would use this gift 'well'. He looked to Ron who was sleeping, and decided if he didn't wake him, Ron would be mad at him later.

"Ron…" Harry whispered, shaking him awake.

"Wha'?" he asked before jumping, seeing Harry's head floating in midair.

"Want to go to the Restricted Section?" Harry asked.

Ron smiled, getting up, both of them setting off to the library.

- -

The cloak easily covered them both, and they made it to the Restricted Section without a problem.

"What kind of book do you think it would be in?" Ron asked as they began scanning the titles.

"Maybe this?" Ron asked, pulling a book off the shelf and opening it.

"AHH—! "

He slammed it shut at just the start of the scream.

"That's a bad book…" Ron whispered.

They continued looking through the books, searching for anything on Occlumency.

"Maybe this," Harry whispered, pulling down a book titled: _Occlumency and Legilimency, the Light and Dark of Mind Wars_.

They cautiously opened it, and were relieved when it stayed silent.

"Look, there's an incantation to do Legilimency, _Legilimens_," Harry said, flipping through the book.

They flipped through it for a good hour, storing directions and quick tips for later in doing Occlumency and improving it. They stayed away from Legilimency for the most part, only skimming through the basics of how to do it; they were more focused on learning Occlumency.

Their study time was cut short, however, by a meow and footsteps.

"_Filch_!" Ron said in a rushed whisper.

They both got under the cloak, put the book back and went around the perimeter, all the while Filch saying, "I know someone's in here! Come out!"

Finally, they got out of the library, and were too concerned about just getting out that they didn't care where they went. Going down a narrow corridor, they went through a door and hoped they could wait there until the coast was clear.

Looking around the room, they found themselves in a kind of deserted classroom. Old desks and chairs were piled up against the walls, but the wall facing them was clear, all except for a large mirror.

"Wow, that's a big mirror," Ron whispered as they went forward, Harry stuffing the cloak inside his pajama shirt.

The mirror was big, going all the way up to the ceiling. It was fancy too, having a golden frame and clawed feet, and at the top it read: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

They stepped before it, both of them leaning towards it.

They both gasped, leaping back.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ron breathed, walking forward again, now that he knew it wasn't going to bite.

"I don't know. Are you seeing people?" Harry asked, stepping beside him, looking at the countless faces happily staring back at him.

"No, I see me—only I'm Head Boy, and I'm holding the Quidditch Cup!"

He paused, turning to look at Harry.

"What do you see?"

Harry walked closer, actually stretching his arm out and touching the glass with his hand.

"I think I see my family…"

Ron was quiet as they both looked back at the mirror.

"What is this?" Ron quietly asked. "It can't be showing the future, can it?"

"No, unless there's a way to bring people back," Harry muttered.

Ron looked down, sorry for his friend—seeing himself as Head Boy and as Quidditch Captain suddenly didn't seem that important anymore.

He had his family.

"I think we should go," Ron said finally.

"Just a moment, I want to have a good look at everyone, maybe I can find something about one of them in a book if I know what they look like," Harry said, his eyes looking all around on the mirror.

Ron gave a nod, waiting for Harry to memorize his past family's faces.

Harry looked from his parents, pushing aside the memory of Voldemort killing them as he looked beyond them. He found a strong man with green eyes behind his mother, an old man with messy black hair holding a cane, and countless others who looked so much like himself.

He wished he could just stand there all night, and that time would just stop.

It was when he let his eyes just glaze over, taking in the whole view of them, that something happened.

It was as if the image in the mirror shuddered, and a shade of darkness passed over it.

He unknowingly gasped and took a step back as a faded image came over his family.

Himself.

Just standing there.

"Harry, what are you seeing?" Ron asked suddenly, worried after Harry had gasped and had taken a step back.

Harry didn't like this, something wasn't right.

Harry was about to say he wanted to leave as a flash of green suddenly overtook the reflection in the mirror, causing Harry to jump back in horrified surprise.

"What?!" Ron asked as Harry stared wide eyed at the dim reflection before him.

"I'm _dead_…"

Harry turned and looked at Ron whose eyes were just as wide as his own. At that, Harry pulled his cloak out and they bolted to the door, both of them quickly getting under the protection of invisibility as they ran out of the room.

By the time they got to the Common Room they were huffing and puffing.

"I don't like that mirror," Harry got out as they entered their dormitory.

"Me neither. You think it's possessed?" Ron asked as Harry put his cloak away.

"I don't know, but I'm not going _near_ that thing again," Harry stated.

"Good idea."

"Why do you think it was in there?" Harry asked, getting his breathing under control.

"I don't know, I mean, the three headed dog is at least guarding something. _That_, I have no idea why they would have it in an empty classroom, let alone _in_ Hogwarts."

They both climbed into their beds.

"Why did you see that?" Ron asked, his voice low.

"I don't know, but it wasn't cool. It was weird, and it wasn't as clear as the image of my family. There was a green flash and then…" his voice trailed off. Ron guessed what he saw next.

"That mirror is cursed, no doubt about it. It's bewitched or something."

"Maybe it was a warning," Harry whispered.

"Kind of an abrupt way to warn someone, don't you think?"

"It got the message across," Harry muttered.

- - -

_A/N: Harry's heart's desire is still the same as in the book because it is something he will never have but sees most everyone else having. I think the fact he has Voldemort's memories strengthens this choice. He knows how his family was taken, having seen it from Voldemort's eyes, seeing that night from the point where Voldemort entered the house to the rebound of the curse. He also understands his parents' killer more, further comprehending that he didn't just _lose _his family, they were _taken_ from him, and in a manner he can see perfectly within his mind._

_As for the second thing he saw in the mirror, I am sure many, if not all, of you noticed, is the heart's desire of Voldemort…(if you can say he has a heart that is)_

_Again, for those of you who review, -_thanks_- each of you help me type faster. :) _

_And if any of you have questions, feel free to ask._

_Next part: **Norbert**_


	9. Book 1 Pt 9: Norbert

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

* * *

**Book 1 – Part 9: Norbert **

The moment Hermione and Neville got back, and they found a secluded place to talk, Ron and Harry told them what they had found that night in the library and what had happened with the creepy mirror.

Neville squeaked and Hermione gasped when Harry told them what he saw.

After that, Harry's friends were even more closer to him, afraid what he saw could have been some kind of bad omen, or worse.

In spite of this, the weeks that followed went by quickly, and they all worked diligently in improving their Occlumency. After Ron and Harry had skimmed through that book in the library, they were sure they were getting a handle on it.

Their studying not only included Occlumency and their classes, but dipped into more advanced magic, including some nice spells Hermione had found after borrowing a book from a third year. They figured that with Quirrell, they couldn't be too careful.

It had taken a bit of work, but they had gotten down a fair bit of the spells down, including _Lumos_, _Stupefy_ (poor lake fish), and_ Accio_.

The game with Ravenclaw, which had been refereed by Snape, had gone by very quickly. When they looked back to it, it was hardly significant when compared to everything else going on. The only memorable things concerning that day included Dumbledore coming to watch, Snape flinching as Harry shot by with inches to spare, and Harry diving after and catching the Snitch in record time.

One day, while sitting in the library, quietly practicing their Occlumency and doing homework, Hagrid went by.

"Hey, Hagird," Ron said, glancing at a book in the large man's hands, the title coming into view.

_Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_.

"Oh, uh, hey," Hagrid said, attempting to hide the book. "What are yeh guys doin'?" he asked, trying to look innocent as he went to them.

Harry leaned forward and whispered, "practicing Occlumency."

"How's it goin'?" he asked, kneeling beside them.

"Pretty good, I've thought about trying Legilimency, you know, to make sure Ron and the others are getting it, but I don't think that's a good idea…" Harry trailed off.

"Prolly a good idea not to touch that stuff if you can help it, Harry," Hagrid said darkly.

Harry and the others nodded.

"Hagrid, do you think you should start practicing Occlumency? I mean, with Quirrell around and stuff—" Ron began, the thought suddenly coming to him.

"Nah, me being half giant and all, someone would have tuh really work at it ter get ter me mind," Hagrid said proudly.

Hermione looked back to the book in his hand by his side.

"What are you reading, Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Nothin'," Hagrid said quickly.

At that, they knew he was hiding something.

"Alright, if yuh _must_ know…" Hagrid looked around, making sure no one was listening or nearby. "I have a dragon," he whispered happily.

"Hagrid, how did you get one?" Ron asked, his eyes wide.

"Come, we'll talk at my place, want ter show you him anyway," Hagrid said, as if he was a dad about to show off his first born.

- - -

"A dragon egg…" Ron whispered, staring at it as Hagrid removed it from the fire.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Hagrid asked. "It should—"

He put it on the table, just as…

_Crack_

"Hatch soon…"

"Oh, wow," Ron whispered, "I know what that is, it's a _Norwegian Ridgeback_."

The little dragon shook himself from his shell, and turned to Hagrid.

"Isn't he _beautiful_?" Hagrid murmured. "Bless him, he knows his mommy!"

Hagrid took a small shell off of the little dragon's head.

"Hagrid, where did you get him?"

"I won him, off of a stranger in the pub," he said, nonchalantly. "He was an odd fellow, but nice enough, he kept buyin' me drinks."

"So, he just had a dragon egg in his pocket?" Hermione asked, skeptically. Red flags were going up for her all over the place.

"Well, he said he needed to get somethin' off his hands, but wanted to make sure it would go ter someone who could handle it. I asked him what it was, and he told me. Well, I've always wanted a dragon, so I told him I watched after Fluffy, so a dragon would be no problem. And I told him, 'the trick with any beast, is to know how to calm him'," Hagrid said proudly.

"Did he ask how to calm Fluffy?" Harry asked, dreading the possible answer.

That dog was guarding that stone for goodness sake!

"Well yes, who wouldn't? But I told him, 'sorry, can't tell you. Hogwarts' secret.' Then I joked, 'if I told yeh, I'd have to kill yuh.' He left soon after that, and gave me the egg. You can never be too careful, especially after everythin's that's been happenin', eh, Harry?"

Harry and his friends gave a silent sigh of relief.

Hermione focused back onto the dragon.

"Uh, Hagrid, how fast do these types of dragons grow?" Hermione asked, already foreseeing possible problems.

Small _wooden_ house, fast growing _fire_ breathing dragon, and well meaning man who didn't understand the danger….bad combination.

"Well, that's why I've got these books, they'll tell me everything I need ter know," he said, sounding confident.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione looked uneasily at each other.

"Uh, what are you going to call him?" Neville asked, deciding one of them should say something, even though his voice was shaky and betrayed their nervous feelings.

"Norbert," he declared. At that, Norbert raised his head, as if proud of his newly christened name.

"Well, I shouldn't be keeping yuh here late, off yer lot go, wouldn't want yuh ter get into trouble," he said, giving a pat on Norbert's head.

They bid him an early good night, and were off, catching each other's eyes, knowing Norbert could not stay, no matter how much Hagrid wanted him to.

- - -

The weeks that followed included more homework, all of the teachers getting them ready for the end of year exams.

Quirrell was as odd as ever, and Harry could have sworn he had caught a few glares from the smelly garlicky man; and a few times in class, he had felt someone tapping his mind, but he had his shields up, and they weren't going to give.

He had been tempted to shoot out that Kadavra memory again, but didn't want to risk lowering his shields, not even for a moment.

Draco and his friends were civil with him, and even decreased their bullying activities, at least when he was around. Harry might go as far to say Draco was becoming a friendly acquaintance, but to call him 'friend' at this point would be foolish, and to trust him would be dangerous. He was still the son of a Death Eater.

Harry didn't know what it would take for Draco to become a friend, but it would have to go beyond just this current respect they had formed, it would have to include something called loyalty.

The Occlumency lessons continued, but they were all sure they had it down pretty well, or at least as well as they could get with the minimum instruction they were able to receive.

Hermione had been unable to get anything on Occlumency during the break. When she and her family went to Diagon Alley, she had received a few odd looks for looking at the books, and decided then was not a good time to buy them. That, and she didn't want to have to explain to her parents why she wanted to purchase books well beyond the material covered at Hogwarts.

Harry's dreams had calmed a bit, but still made themselves known on occasion. This had only happened a few times, Ron and the others being good about it, waking him up, making sure all was well, and going back to sleep.

Everyone's main concerns now were the upcoming finals, and Harry and his friends' concerns also included Norbert.

He was growing at least an inch a day, and Hagrid was either oblivious or in denial about the imminent outcome.

"Hagrid, just let him go, set him free," Harry said one day, seeing the dragon beside Fang chowing down on a slab of meat.

"I can't, he's too little. He'd die," Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, he can't stay here," Hermione said, stepping forward.

"I—I know, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."

"If only we knew someone who could take him," Neville said absently.

Harry turned to Neville, thinking, before suddenly facing to Ron.

"Charlie!" he said.

Ron was at first clueless, but then it dawned.

"My brother is in Romania!" Ron shouted.

"Studying dragons," Harry said, a grin growing on his face.

It didn't take long to break Hagrid down into agreeing to send Norbert to the caring hands of Charlie. Soon after, they wrote a letter to Charlie, hoping they wouldn't have to wait long for a reply.

A week trudged by until they finally received a letter back, an ecstatic Charlie very happy to take the illegal dragon off of Hagrid's hands. The letter held all of what they would need to do and when, for friends of his would be dropping by the following week to pick Norbert up, all Harry and his friends had to do was deliver the valuable package.

"Alright, with the invisibility cloak, two of us can go to take Norbert," Harry said, the four of them secretly having gathered to plan this.

"I think I'm out, I'm physically not that strong," Hermione muttered, disappointed.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess you're right," Harry apologetically agreed with her.

"I don't think I should, Norbert seems to like me _too_ much…" Ron said, lifting up his slightly swollen hand.

"Yeah, that would not be good, we deliver the dragon who ate Charlie's brother to Charlie's friends," Harry stated. "Well, then I suppose it's me and you, Neville."

"Me?" he asked, clearly not sure or confident.

"Yeah, look at you, you could probably carry the crate all by yourself, I'm pretty much only there for moral support," Harry said encouragingly.

"We-well, if you're sure, Harry," he said.

"I am," he said, and that settled it.

If they hadn't been in such a hurry, they might have felt obliged to allow Hagrid a longer goodbye, but time was of the essence, and they couldn't risk missing Charlie's friends. Neville definitely proved Harry's statement earlier about strength. Harry barely had to exert himself to help carry the crate up the stairs while holding the cloak over them.

Finally, they got to the top, finding Charlie's friends waiting for them.

"Harry, great to finally meet you," one of them said, the others behind him getting Norbert situated for flight.

"Hello," Harry said, Neville standing shyly behind him.

"Thanks for getting the dragon to us," the young man said.

"Oh, Neville did most of the work, if it weren't for him, I doubt the crate would have made it up here so quickly," Harry said, beckoning Neville forward.

"Neville Longbottom?" he asked, taking hold of his hand for a shake.

"Yes, sir," Neville said.

"Goodness, man, I'm only a few years out of Hogwarts, no need to be formal," he said playfully. "Well, best be off, nice meeting you both," he said, turning to his friends who were ready.

Harry and Neville left, getting under the cloak again to head back to the dormitories.

On their way back, they were thankful they had the cloak with them. Filch was on patrol, as was Mrs. Norris. If it hadn't been for Harry and Neville's heightened awareness and caution, they might have gotten caught.

When they finally were in the safety of Gryffindor tower, they breathed a sigh of relief, Hermione and Ron impatiently waiting for them.

"So? How'd it go?" Ron asked.

"Where there any problems?" Hermione asked.

"It went well, glad I have this cloak," Harry said.

"We would have gotten caught without it," Neville admitted.

"Filch?" Ron asked, slightly ominously.

"Yeah, and his cat," Harry said.

"Does that man ever sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, have you seen that man? I would bet he doesn't sleep or_ bathe_," Ron stated.

"That was a little harsh," Hermione replied, though no hostility present.

"But true," he continued.

Neville and Harry managed not to laugh, before they all realized the time and headed to bed.

- - -

The end of year exams came faster than what they had wanted, but they were here, and they could do nothing else about them but to study and hope it would be enough.

Neville was stressing about the potions final, and even with the guidance of Hermione and Harry, he was sure he was doomed.

"Well, just take comfort in the fact that everyone else feels this way as well," Ron told him.

"Still doesn't make me feel any better," Neville muttered.

"Hey, at least you know you're going to ace one exam, Neville," Harry said. "Herbology."

"Thanks," Neville said.

They were reviewing for the History exam, which Harry was dreading; he had seen enough of those lessons for a life time…

_Well, at least I know my history…_he told himself as he closed his history book and went onto studying Charms.

"Well, we either know it or we don't at this point," Ron said finally, hitting his head against the cover of the Transfigurations book.

"Giving yourself a concussion will not get you excused from your finals, Ron," Hermione said.

"What if I hit my head so hard it causes memory loss?" Ron asked.

"They might think about giving you more time to study," she replied.

Ron rolled his eyes, before they got up to march pathetically to their first exam.

- - -

The tests were going reasonably well, Hermione was of course fretting over having possibly missed one of the problems, while the others were just glad it was over.

"Your scar hurting again?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yeah, and it's really weird, I could almost swear Quirrell is the reason. I think it's warning me or something," he said, trying to rub the irritation away.

Harry was dreading the test in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He still could not understand why Dumbledore allowed the man to continue to teach even though he clearly wanted Harry dead. Hopefully nothing happened to make Dumbledore regret his decision.

Harry and the others went into the smelly classroom to take the test. The moment Harry entered the room he felt his scar prickle with something more than just pain or irritation. He could feel anxiousness, eagerness, and excitement coming from it.

_This is beyond weird, why can't I just be normal for one hour, especially during a test?_ Harry asked himself as he took his seat, the others sitting as well.

He looked up at Quirrell, who was looking as innocent and dorky as ever. Harry just wanted to be sick. The man's disguise was a good one, that was for sure.

Harry met his gaze, and for an instant it was just like the time after he had taken out the Troll mixed with the time on that broom.

**The red stone.**

It quickly shifted to something else entirely, Harry's hand grasping on the edge of the desk as he rose his mental shields well beyond the point necessary, but better safe than sorry.

**The dark forest was before him, the unicorn coming into view once again…**

**RRRRAAAHHHHRRRR! **

Harry nearly fe1l out of his seat as the being he was seeing through the eyes of rushed and attacked the unicorn.

"Whoa, Harry, this test isn't going to be that bad," Ron said, trying to make it seem like Harry was just overreacting instead of having some kind of attack, which Ron was certain he was having.

Harry looked at Ron and the others; they knew something had just happened.

"You're right, let's just get this test over with," Harry said, grabbing his quill and beginning his test that was already laid out on the desk before him.

Harry and the others had never finished a test so quickly, not that they just put in nonsense as their answers; they just hurried through and put down their responses in record time. It was also nice that they knew the material well, no thanks to Quirrell, but thanks to their own instruction and studying.

When they got out of the class and entered breathable air once again, they gathered at the side of a corridor well beyond the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and Quirrell.

"What happened in there, Harry?" Ron asked, Harry's back to the people walking past in the hall.

"Let's talk about this later, somewhere else," Hermione said wisely, since there were people about, and they needed to get ready for the Potions test that was next.

"I'll tell you guys after Potions," Harry said, wishing he could share it with them then, but knowing they couldn't risk Quirrell overhearing, even though he was still in that classroom.

"Potions is next, huh?" Neville asked, changing the subject and losing pigment at the same time.

"I'm just glad Defense Against the Dark Arts is over," Harry said.

"So am I, I think that was the most boring test I have ever taken," Hermione said.

"Yeah, and was it just me, or was over half of the stuff that test covered completely pointless?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. That's one thing I'm glad about Potions," Harry said, not knowing a particular set of footsteps were approaching as he continued. "I mean, Professor Snape might be hard, and I swear he purposely picks on me sometimes, but at least we learn something important in his class; though, I wish he would cover certain things a little more in detail. But you know what? Sometimes I wonder what Defense Against the Dark Arts would be like if Professor Snape taught it. He looks like one who would know those types of things. I think, no, I _know_, if I had a choice between Professor Severely-Strict Snape or that pathetic disguise of a man who should go by 'Garlic Head' instead of 'Professor', I'd pick Professor SS Snape every time—"

Harry stopped his rant suddenly, seeing the faces of his friends.

_Can't be Garlic Head…_Harry thought.

"Good afternoon," 'SS Snape' said smoothly.

Harry turned slowly, and looked up to the darkly cloaked man, meeting his even darker eyes.

"Hello, sir," Harry said, hoping his voice wasn't shaking too much.

"'Professor SS Snape'? Glad my efforts to endeavor in being such a professor has been reached," he stated, his face completely neutral, his voice emotionless.

_Well, at least he hasn't taken any points so far_, Harry thought.

Snape came closer, secretly making sure no one was being too curious nearby as his eyes narrowed. Neville gulped.

"Potter, I think you and your friends would be wise to tread a great deal more cautiously concerning 'Garlic Head'. As you had said, that is just a disguise; his real nature has yet to be revealed. Five points from Gryffindor for carelessness. One point gained for seeing beyond an outward appearance," he said, before turning and going on his way to prepare the dungeon for their Potions exam.

They watched him leave, not daring to say a word until he was out of sight.

"Harry, you are the luckiest and the most unluckiest guy I have ever known," Ron said.

"Has Snape ever _given_ points?" Hermione asked, still staring off where she had last seen Snape.

"No, I don't think so," Harry said, thinking. "At least not to non-Slytherins."

"I think we should listen to his advice…" Neville muttered, looking behind them to make sure Garlic Head wasn't near before continuing. "After what he said, I think Quirrell is a lot more dangerous than what any of us had initially thought."

"Neville, after what I saw today, I think you're right," Harry said.

- - -

The Potions final went by rather well, and even Neville was confident he didn't fail.

Snape had been his normal Severely-Strict self as they took their test, but Harry could swear that the hostility that usually immersed the room when Snape entered had faded a noticeable amount, which helped them in taking their tests.

Draco and Harry had exchanged their subtle nods, respectfully regarding each other as they started their tests.

After leaving the dungeons, and going to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry and the others found a secluded spot to talk, and due to the end of year exams, most people were elsewhere studying for their tests.

"Okay, what happened earlier, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I saw a red stone, and, I think Quirrell attacking a unicorn," Harry fumbled out. He had been holding in these two things for over three hours.

"A stone, as in _the stone_?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "He wants it, really bad," Harry said.

"And you saw him attacking a unicorn? Does that mean he wants to or what?" Hermione asked.

"I've seen the dark forest and unicorn from him before. I think he either has or really wants to," Harry said. "He's a dangerous man."

"It's a good thing he didn't overhear that garlic thing earlier then, huh?" Ron said.

Harry shrugged. "I knew he wasn't anywhere near us. My scar would have been tingling like mad if he was close."

"It's that bad now?" Hermione asked. "You can feel if he's close?"

Harry nodded, unconsciously placing two fingers over his scar.

"Is it hurting now?" Neville asked, quickly looking around them and sniffing the air for any hint of garlic.

"Yeah, I think he's up to something," Harry said, trying to rub out the unnerving feeling in his scar. 

_- - -_

_A/N: Sorry it has taken me a little longer than I had expected to post this part, real life has popped up recently, but the next part is in its final stages and should be up within the next week._

_If any of you have questions (such as character developement or why Potter is the way he is), feel free to ask. _

_As for critism, I welcome it, as long as it has useful statements/opinions said in a tactful way with what I can do to improve my writing or my story. It's your choice to read or not, and if you can't say something nice (or useful) don't say anything at all. __Okay, with that said, if any of you have any suggestions or anything that could truly benefit my story, hopefully I haven't scared you off because that was not my intention. _

_It has been brought to my attention (which I am thankful for, I just wish I would have been told in a different manner) that the Longbottoms were tortured after the fall of Voldemort. I don't know how I spaced that, but since this is my story, I am making that one of the differences between this universe and the original._

_Again, for those of you who review (kindly and honestly), -_**thanks**_- each of you help me improve and type faster. :)_

_Next part: **Confrontation**_


	10. Book 1 Pt 10: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: I have had a number of people ask me how close this story is going to keep with the canon. Here's my answer since I know there are probably more people wondering about it than just those who asked.

I followed the canon in the beginning closely because I wanted a good base to go off of, (especially since this is my first HP fic) and because it was easier to develop the characters since I didn't have to focus a great deal of my time on the storyline. Now that I have developed the characters, the circumstances around them have obviously changed (and because I have now gotten a hold of this world ), the rest of the story is going to move further and further from the canon as it progresses. (Especially when I get into book 2 and beyond...heehee)

_Rubs hands together_

I have big plans... and the beginnings of these plans are seen in motion in this part...Well, enough of my monologing. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Book 1 – Part 10: Confrontation**

It was late, and the darkness that had gathered in his office was oddly calming. Snape watched the candlelight flicker across the walls, his dark robes blending into the shadows around him.

_What is wrong with me? This is James' son!_

Snape took a relaxing breath, collecting his thoughts.

"But he is also Lily's…" he whispered in the empty room. 

Severus leaned back in his chair, letting himself mentally drift.

He thought about his exchange with Potter before the Potions' exam, recalling how utterly surprised and privately pleased he was upon hearing the boy's words.

No matter how much he had wanted to hate him, he couldn't. From day one, his hate had been forced. He tried so hard to despise the son of the man who had tormented him in his youth, but found himself unable to.

Harry James Potter. Despite his appearance being so like his father's, he got his mother's eyes, and despite having his father's ability and love of Quidditch, he got his mother's heart.

Harry confused Severus, and his attitude and actions helped to confuse him even more. He could not fathom why or how Potter was befriending Malfoy, but he was. There was mutual respect between them now that he would have _never_ thought possible between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.

He knew Draco had gotten into trouble because of this during Halloween, but since that time, for whatever reason, the Slytherins accepted his peaceful interaction with Potter. It was probably due to that troll. Somehow Harry had earned a strange respect for destroying a troll and protecting a Slytherin. And from Draco's tale, it seemed to have convinced the Slytherins, and most others, that Draco, Harry and his friends had worked together in taking out that troll.

What was really getting to Snape was why Potter and his friends weren't letting the truth be known. Draco hadn't held the troll off; he was lucky they had gotten there in time to find him with just a broken leg. Potter and his friends had saved Draco's life, and if it hadn't been for Potter's freakish display of magic, Draco and the others would have been in serious trouble.

And why did Potter and his friends visit Draco the next day in the hospital wing? What words had been exchanged? Was that when this true mutual respect began? Or was it then that it was understood and accepted by both of them?

Snape did not have the answers to these questions, but he was beginning to get a a vague idea of certain parts of them.

He knew Harry and his friends had been looked at oddly for a time after that as well, but he also knew that the Gryffindors and the other two houses respected Potter, due to how he dealt with the trouble Malfoy and his friends brought about during the beginning of the year, and especially now after the troll.

Harry Potter was an enigma, that much was certain.

Most of the staff knew of his nightmares; after needing to cover for him, it was necessary. Dumbledore had not gone into detail about what condition he had found the room in, but by the look in his eyes and the expression on Minerva's face, he knew it had to have been serious.

A part of him had been surprised when the Headmaster had not requested him to make a large batch of Dreamless Sleep Potion, but then he realized why. It wasn't safe, not with a nutter like 'Garlic Head' running about.

And how did these children know about Quirrell? What had Garlic Head done to tip them off? And why were none of the other students aware, especially the older students? Surely if a Prefect had suspected something they would have told.

Dumbledore had told him of Potter and his friends' suspicions, and how Hagrid had come to him and said that Potter and the others suspected Quirrell of trying to kill him during that Quidditch game. Snape had no doubt now of Quirrell's loyalties, and how dark the man truly was. It had taken everything he had to counter the curse placed on Potter's broom, and a part of him suspected that it hadn't only been him fighting for Potter's life that day, but that he had help from an unknown source, especially when he realized whose robes had _mysteriously_ caught fire.

There was a lot going on that he could not explain, but at least he knew one thing. Quirrell wanted that stone, hated Harry, and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

The other thing he could not figure out was this new side of Hagrid. He had changed since meeting Potter. He no doubt cared for the boy, and Snape was certain he was keeping something from them, _even_ the Headmaster. What did he know? It clearly involved Potter in some way. What did he know that he wasn't telling any of them? What secret could be so important that even the bumbling gentle giant could keep it from Albus Dumbledore, the greatest Wizard of their time?

Did this secret involve Potter's nightmares?

Potter was powerful, there was no doubt about that, no matter how much he wanted to deny that such a young boy and the son of his childhood enemy could possess such shear strength. This fact having been proven when he had killed the Mountain Troll with one spell.

_How did Potter know that spell? It certainly isn't in any books he should be able to get to, and finding it in the Restricted Section in the Library is highly unlikely. _

_And not only having knowledge of such a spell, but to actually be able to use it, and to use it perfectly against an enemy that should have been the victor, instead of the conquered…_

_There is something more to Potter than just being the Boy Who Lived…_

Knock Knock.

Snape got up, being torn from his thoughts, wondering who would be knocking this late at night. Who he found was one of the last people he would have expected.

Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, what brings you to my office at such a late hour?" he asked.

"Professor, I would like to have a few words with you, without the other… um… without anyone else knowing," he said, hesitantly.

"Certainly, come in," Snape said, letting him in and shutting the door behind him.

"What is this about, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"Well sir, about a few things actually, mainly what you think about them," he said. "I respect you, and know I will get straight answers. I especially need them with these things."

"Alright, what things?" he asked, motioning Draco to sit down, while he leaned against the edge of his desk, crossing his arms calmly.

"Harry Potter. I know it is sort of pointless now, since it's nearly the end of the year and all, but he'll be here next year. What is expected of me? How should I really be treating him? Should I even associate myself with him?" he asked. Clearly these things had been laying heavily on him for sometime, and he just wanted to lay it all out for his mentor.

Snape took a long hard look at Draco before forming his answer to his lips.

"Draco, who should dictate your life?" Snape asked, causing Draco to look at him in wonder and surprise, not only with his question, but the fact he called him by his first name.

"Your father? Me? Tradition? No. _You_. _You_ choose how you act, _you_ select who your friends are, and _you_ decide what kind of person you become. There is nothing wrong with having acquaintances or even friends with those of other houses. We all have our strengths and weaknesses, which is why it is good to associate with those who are different from ourselves.

"You see me and Professor McGonagall with our differences and with our disagreements, and yet we still work together and tolerate each other's company. I respect her, and she respects me.

"Do you understand?" he asked.

Draco nodded, appearing more at ease, and happy he had come.

"Thank you, sir," he said, standing.

Snape was now standing straight as well, no longer leaning on the desk.

Draco turned to the door to leave.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, Professor?"

"Don't ever repeat what I said or what I am about to say."

"Alright, sir."

"Count yourself lucky that you have found a worthy Gryffindor to befriend, hopefully more will follow. You have realized something that took me decades to see," he said, his face shaded in candlelight and shadow.

"And what's that, sir?"

"What a mighty force a Slytherin and Gryffindor can become when friends. Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Professor."

- - -

Harry had trouble going to sleep that night. He was anxious, as if he was waiting for something to fall, and fall hard.

When he finally went to sleep, it was not restful at all.

**The darkness was as thick as the trees, and the air was heavy as his sight focused.**

**There was a dead Unicorn below and slightly beside _him_; _he_ was levitating…**

**"_You…you will tell me_," a voice hissed. A hand was out in front of _him,_ a large man before _him_. **

**"No, I'll tell yeh nothin'," the man said. **

**"_Fine, then I'll _take_ it_," he whispered dangerously, raising _himself_ the next foot to get to the man's eye level. **

**Hagrid. **

"_Hagrid!!!_"

Harry shot up to find Ron just getting out of bed to try to wake him.

"Harry? What did you see?" Ron asked, seeing that Harry was rubbing his scar.

"We need to get to Hagrid. Quirrell has him right now, he's using Legilimency I think," he said, getting his shoes on, putting his robes on and grabbing his invisibility cloak.

Ron didn't need to hear anything more. He woke Neville up, thankful the others were still sleeping, being accustomed to random outbursts from Harry in the night by now.

Neville and Ron quickly got ready, and were right behind Harry when they left the dormitory.

"Hermione, we need her," Ron said, stopping in the Common Room.

Harry nodded, about to run up the stairs to get her, but then remembered that boys could not go up, unless they wanted a very nasty curse to fall upon them.

"Hedwig!" Harry said suddenly, Neville quickly grabbing some torn parchment on the side table and finding a quill under a chair, knowing what should be done.

Either by some miracle or very good hearing, Hedwig came flying down. Thankfully, Harry hadn't locked Hedwig's cage.

She landed on Harry's arm, Neville handing him a note he had quickly jotted down.

_GET DOWN HERE NOW. ALONE. _

_HAGRID'S IN TROUBLE. QUIRRELL. _

-NEV, H.P., RON

"Alright, can you wake up Hermione, and only her?" Harry asked.

Hedwig nodded, as if that instruction had been obvious and hadn't needed to be said, while she took the note from Harry's hand.

"Okay."

At that, Hedwig flew up to get Hermione.

They didn't have to wait long. In less than one minute, she was down and dressed, her hair in a ponytail, a wand in her hand.

"Alright, what's happening?" she asked as they all got under the special cloak.

"Harry had a vision thingy. Quirrell has Hagrid right now in the forest, he's using Legilimency we think," Ron said as they went out into the hall.

Several thoughts were going through Harry's head while they left Gryffindor Tower.

Should they get help? Would they believe them? Did they even have time?

Harry and the others had thought they were going to have the corridors to themselves, but quickly found they weren't.

Draco Malfoy.

"What's he doing up?" Ron asked, slightly suspiciously.

But before any of the others could speculate, Harry left the protection of the cloak, and was dashing towards Draco.

"What's he doing?!" Hermione asked, the three of them still invisible.

"Draco!" Harry shouted, scaring Draco half to death who was on the other side of the corridor.

"Potter! What are you doing up?" he asked, turning to Harry as he tried to calm his pounding heart.

"I need your help, _we_ need your help," he called, stopping a good distance from him, urgency bleeding through his every word, praying Draco would understand he couldn't explain at the moment, and would help. "Get help, get Professor Snape! Hagrid's in trouble, tell Snape Quirrell has him in the Forbidden Forest, trying to get the secret to get the Stone. He'll know what to do. Tell him!" Harry said, beginning to run away from Draco and towards the closest exit of the castle, his three friends suddenly appearing and joining him.

"Alright, Potter!" Draco yelled back, turning back towards the way he had just come, both Potter's words and Snape's ringing in his mind as he rushed to Snape's office.

- - -

Harry and the others made it outside very quickly, Ron having handed Harry his cloak on the way since they no longer needed it. Harry stashed it in his robes as they approached the forest.

"Come on, this way," Harry said, all of them with their wands out.

The forest was just as dark as it was in his dream, but using his scar and memory as a compass, they cut through the forest, staying close together and weaving around and under trees and branches.

Harry slowed, the others doing so as well.

Harry motioned them to stop, pointing to a spot a few yards ahead of them beyond some trees.

"They're there," he whispered, taking a breath before laying out the plan. "Alright, when I give a quick '_Lumos_' and '_Nox_', Ron, Neville, you get Hagrid out—Neville stun, Ron levitate or whatever needed to get Hagrid away. Hermione—distract, cut around to the right; do something fancy. I'll get Quirrell. Got it?" Harry asked.

"After Hagrid's out?" Neville asked.

"Get out of the forest—Go to the castle—Tell Dumbledore—Guard Fluffy."

"All of us?" Hermione asked.

"You three. Guarding that stone is top priority. It's the Elixir of Life. I'll keep Quirrell busy as long as I can. 'Kay?"

The others nodded; knowing there was no point in arguing, time was ticking.

They moved forward, knowing their tasks.

Ron and Neville went to the left, Hermione went to the right, Harry going up the center as they all zeroed onto their target.

Hermione held in a gasp, as did the others, when she saw Hagrid body-locked before a hovering Quirrell, only there was something even more wrong…

Quirrell's right side was facing Hagrid, and his face was turned to his left, blankly looking in the direction of Harry, and yet…there was another face on the other side, focused on Hagrid.

A sickly gray face with ruby red eyes…

Ron, Neville, and Hermione looked back to Harry, knowing where to find him.

They saw the quick blink of light from the tip of Harry's wand, and acted, still taking refuge in the brush and overgrowth of the dark forest.

"_Stupefy_!" Neville shouted as Hermione shouted some spells of her own, raining down pandemonium throughout the clearing with impressive firework spells that would no doubt make the Weasley twins want to recruit her.

Neville's red stunning spell shot forward and hit Quirrell's arm.

"AHH!"

Hagrid fell, landing on the ground on his side as if he was a log.

"_Wingardium Leviousa!_" Ron shouted, before adding, "_Accio Hagrid_!"

Ron and Neville, now side by side, grabbed the floating Hagrid by the thick clothing on his broad shoulders as he shot towards them, his frame brushing against a few protruding branches and limbs. Taking hold, they ran, hauling him away, vowing to complete the task Harry had given them, Hermione continuing to give them cover—red, white, blue, gold and silver spells raining down all over.

To say Quirrell was mad would be a vast understatement, but it was beyond understanding of how angry the gray face was on the back of his head.

The red eyed face turned, Quirrell still standing as he had been when the stunner had hit his arm.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry shouted, just moments after Ron and Neville had grabbed Hagrid. Harry charged forward out of the brush as Hermione's spells eased up.

Harry knew Hermione had followed his order and was now running to the castle to help guard the stone, running to safety.

The gray face narrowed his eyes as Quirrell waved his wand and blocked Harry's curse, despite his face looking the other way.

Harry stopped; now close enough to make out the hideous face as he raised his wand, ready to cast another curse.

"Harry Potter…" the gray face whispered. "See what I've become? Mere shadow and vapor…I have form only when I share another's body…but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds.… Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks, and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…."

"We won't let you, Voldemort…" Harry said, squeezing his wand firmly, ignoring the rising pain in his scar.

"Bravery?" Voldemort asked, raising Quirrell's wand, and swished it hard to the right.

Harry's wand flew out of his hand, despite how hard he had been holding it, and landed somewhere into the bushes to his right just as Hermione's voice boomed through the trees, screaming, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Quirrell/Voldemort's wand was flung away, the Dark Lord having been completely caught by surprise.

"Hermione, RUN! _RUN!_" Harry shouted, turning to run as well, hoping to lead Quirrell away from her and the castle.

"KILL HIM!" Voldemort shouted.

Harry braced himself as Quirrell charged, Voldemort's face turning away to let Quirrell see properly.

Harry brought his hands up as Quirrell plowed into him, knocking him hard onto the ground. He felt Quirrell's hands go around his neck, but Quirrell quickly let go.

"Master, my hands—my hands!"

"KILL HIM!!"

Quirrell struggled to obey, bringing his hands down again, but this time he attacked differently.

His right hand landed hard on Harry's chest, over his heart, as his left went at Harry's throat again. Harry responded by grabbing Quirrell's face with one hand, his other taking hold of the thing on the side of Quirrell's head that was supposed to be an ear.

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

Everything was so confusing now.

Harry's chest began to throb as he felt and heard a multitude of things around him.

He felt Quirrell's breath close to his face; the smell of garlic rank as he heard harsh mumbled words coming from Quirrell between the man's cries. All the while Voldemort continued to scream, "KILL HIM! _KILL HIM_!"

The sound of rolling thunder roared towards him as he heard more voices shouting over everything.

"GET OFF HIM! GET OFF HIM!"

He then felt himself being torn away from Quirrell by two pairs of hands.

"_HARRY_!" someone called, just before all went silent…and dark…

- - -

[A/N: This is an overlapping scene happening during the scene above. Should be self explanatory.

Draco ran to Snape's office as fast as he could and didn't bother to knock as he simply barged in.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, slightly surprised.

"Sir, Potter—just ran into him. He told me to get you—something about Quirrell having Hagrid in the Forest, trying to get the secret about a stone."

Snape immediately went to him, quickly guiding him out.

"Tell Professor McGonagall this and that I'm heading to the Forest; owl the Headmaster, tell him he's needed here, and briefly mention 'stone'; he's at the Ministry. The Gryffindor password is Virtutis. Go," he said, both of them now jogging down the corridor.

"Yes, sir," Draco said, turning and heading to Gryffindor Tower.

Snape didn't waste any time as he sprinted out to the Forbidden Forest. Cutting across the grass, he saw something exiting the forest at a decent pace.

Ron and Neville, towing a floating Hagrid behind them.

"Professor! They're back there, deep in the forest," Ron shouted, pointing but not slowing as they continued towards the castle and Snape.

"Get to the castle, and don't stop. More help is on the way," he stated, running past them, his wand out.

Neville and Ron nodded quickly, never having seen Snape with his wand out, nor an expression of such intensity.

"Come on," Ron said, pulling Hagrid harder.

Snape continued forward, entering the forest and running as fast as he could towards where Ron had pointed.

He was several dozen yards in when he saw Hermione running towards him.

She was close to tears, her hand tightly clasping her wand.

"Granger," he said as she stopped before him. He steadied her with his hand and was about to give her orders, but the sound of hooves came to his ears.

He turned to his left, finding several centaurs.

"Severus," one said, trotting forward.

"Ronan," Snape said.

"I will ensure Ms. Granger gets to the castle. Go," he said, taking hold of Hermione's arm, and promptly lifting her up, swinging her onto his back.

"Severus!" a voice called somewhere behind him.

Snape turned around to find Professor Dumbledore running towards him.

"Come, this way," Snape said, turning back and leading the way; Dumbledore right behind, centaurs alongside them.

They dashed forward, screams, shouts, and words coming to their ears.

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

"KILL HIM! _KILL HIM_!"

They saw Quirrell on top of Harry, no doubt performing Dark Magic through his pain filled shrieks.

The sound of thundering hooves whirled around them as Snape and Dumbledore came to Harry's aid.

"GET OFF HIM! GET OFF HIM!" Snape roared.

Both he and Dumbledore took hold of Quirrell, just as a dark mass pulled itself free from Quirrell's body.

Voldemort.

He shot away from them, into the darkness of the forest…

Snape and Dumbledore quickly removed the now limp Quirrell from Harry's grasp, finding Quirrell's skin badly burned where Harry had touched him. Pushing Quirrell's body aside, it was clear that Harry's strength was melting away.

Dumbledore pulled Harry up into his arms, kneeling beside him.

"HARRY!" he shouted as the boy's eyes closed. Dumbledore put his hand over Harry's heart, quickly mumbling spells under his breath, and praying it was not too late… 

_- - -_

_A/N: __If any of you have questions (such as character developement or why Potter is the way he is), feel free to ask. _

_Again, for those of you who review (kindly and honestly), -_thanks_- each of you help me improve and type faster. :)_

_Next part: **Formation**_


	11. Book 1 Pt 11: Formation

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: This part is rather large, and I thought about cutting it in two but decided against it, despite it covering a large range of major things… Just thought I'd warn you. And say goodbye to the canon...a lot of change is in order. -big grin-

O, and just sos you know, a **minor spoiler concerning book 7, just listing the horcruxes**. Enjoy.

* * *

**Book 1 – Part 11: Formation**

Draco gasped as the doors opened for Ron and Neville, pulling a floating Hagrid behind them. McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout ran past his momentarily stunned frame, going to the two boys and large unconscious man.

Draco ran down the front steps soon after shaking himself, joining the professors.

"Professor Dumbledore is coming," McGonagall told them, helping them take Hagrid down the hall, Malfoy now at Hagrid's side, taking hold of the large man's stiff arm to assist as well.

"What happened?" Draco asked, his voice shaky, afraid to learn what had done this to Hagrid, but needing to know.

"Quirrell, it was Quirrell and this…this _thing_ with him. A face," Ron said, adrenaline the only thing enabling him to walk and talk at the same time at the moment.

"Where's Potter?" McGonagall asked as they approached the infirmary.

"Last thing we heard was Hermione scream, '_Expelliarmus', _and Harry yelling for her to run," Ron answered.

Neville's face was solemn and focused as he remained silent.

They quickly entered the infirmary, and after placing Hagrid on the bed, Neville and Ron quickly ran back out, knowing the stone still needed protection—Quirrell still might be coming.

Ignoring the Professors' shouts to stop, they continued out, Draco, Flitwick and McGonagall on their heals.

"Where are you going?" Draco shouted breathlessly as they ran towards the entrance staircase that led to the corridor that went to the all the other staircases.

"Third-floor corridor," Neville answered, just as the entry doors burst open again, a grand centaur at the threshold, a trembling Hermione on his back.

"Hermione! Where's Harry?" Ron asked, running towards her, the centaur gently lowering himself for her to get off as McGonagall went forward to search for injuries.

"I—I don't know!" she sobbed. "It was _**him**_! Vol—Voldemort!"

The Professors gasped.

"Ha-Harry told me to run! And he-he…"

McGonagall pulled Hermione into her embrace, inwardly as scared as she was.

"I sho-shouldn't 've left him," Hermione cried.

Ronan, the centaur, turned suddenly, his hooves hitting the stone and causing the others to look up to see what had caused his movement.

"They come," he stated, stepping aside to allow the Professors, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Draco to see the grounds in front of the school, and _who_ were coming.

Dumbledore and Snape were running alongside a floating Harry, half a dozen centaurs galloping alongside and behind them as sentries.

"Minerva! Potion—Vena Resarcio!" Dumbledore shouted, seeing Minerva and the others staring down at them from the entrance.

At that, Minerva turned and ran ahead, leaving the others in the entry. Somehow not skidding on the stone, she dashed into the infirmary, quickly digging through the items on the shelves of ointments and potions, searching for the Artery Repair Potion, alerting Pomfrey, who was currently working on Hagrid, that the worst was about to come.

Snape and Dumbledore, a suspended Harry between them, entered the infirmary soon after, the doors magically shutting behind them, leaving Flitwick, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Draco outside to wonder what was happening beyond the enchanted doors... Dumbledore's fear filled order to Minerva ringing in their ears…

- - -

Draco stared at his hands, sitting beside Neville, Ron between Hermione and Neville. They were sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall across the infirmary doors.

Flitwick had attempted to get them to leave, to go to their common rooms, but didn't even finish his first sentence when he decided to quit and let them be.

Ron looked up at the doors, as if he was trying to look through them.

It had been nearly an hour, and they could still hear urgent movements coming from the room…hushed spells, murmured incantations…

Flitwick and the other Professors not in the room were just as clueless and worried as the students sitting against the wall.

After a few more minutes, the rest of the Professors left to busy themselves in preparing the day that was about to start for the students who were still sleeping soundly in their beds.

Draco lifted his eyes up to the doors after having fidgeted with his hands for a time, becoming lost in his thoughts.

What had happened? Ron and the others had told him and the professors everything, but they couldn't answer what had happened after they had left. The centaurs had told them Quirrell was dead, but said little about Harry, and no one knew, save for Harry, what had happened after he had told Hermione to run.

And what of Voldemort? What had he done to Potter, and where was he now?

What kind of man, if one could call him that, lets his follower die so he can escape?

Draco shifted his thoughts, realizing he had never seen Snape in such a state before today, he had never seen his eyes in such a terrifyingly steady focus, his lips moving so fast, muttering spells no one could hear, passing his wand over Potter's limp body during the journey to the infirmary.

The silence around Draco and the others was deafening as the sound beyond the doors stilled, but the doors remained closed…

Was Potter going to die? Was he, Draco, going to lose what Snape had called 'a worthy Gryffindor'? Was he about to lose a friend he could have had?

At that thought, something suddenly snapped inside of him. A recognition of something he should have seen a long time ago. Whether Potter made it or not, he had to make a choice now. He had options, as Potter had said earlier in the year, and only he could decide which to take. He had to decide now, was he going to go the route of Power and 'waste his time' like his father, or was he going to become more than he was by choosing differently?

The door opened…

Draco and the others quickly stood as McGonagall and Sprout slowly stepped out, shutting the doors behind them.

They looked wary and exhausted, and just stood there for a moment, looking at Harry's friends staring uncertainly at them, waiting to be told what was happening.

Draco stared up at McGonagall, trying to catch her eyes, but before he could, several other Professors came running up, including Professor Flitwick.

McGonagall finally found her voice.

"We've gotten the curse under control, and have done as much as we can in repairing the damage," McGonagall said, her voice in a forced calm.

"What kind of curse was it? What's the damage?" Hermione asked, her eyes red from recent muffled crying.

"It was Dark Magic, and as I do not know the exact curse, I cannot say. As for the damage, Potter has sustained internal injuries," McGonagall said, her voice attempting to hide her emotions, but failing.

"Is he–is he going to be okay?" Neville asked, the four of them stepping around McGonagall and Sprout.

"We don't know yet," McGonagall said honestly. "The Headmaster, Professor Snape, and Madam Pomfrey are seeing if there is anything else that can be done. All we can do now is wait."

- - -

The word of what had happened hours before sunrise had spread throughout all of the residents of Hogwarts, and as everyone entered the Great Hall for breakfast, a wariness came over all.

Neville, Ron, and Hermione sat quietly together, too withdrawn in their own thoughts to even notice the hushed voices around them. Many of the students had heard little bits and pieces of what had happened, especially the part about how Draco Malfoy had been given the password into Gryffindor Tower to alert McGonagall about something happening in the Forbidden Forest.

Several other things were quietly buzzing over the hall as everyone got settled, but no one knew exactly what had happened. And finding that Professor Snape, Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Quirrell were gone ignited even more curiosity.

Ron's eyes wandered to the Slytherin table to find Draco, his two buddies just sitting silently on either side of him, staring down onto his plate.

Ron's hatred for the Slytherin had been slowly melting over the term, thanks to Harry's influence, and now, instead of seeing a _Malfoy_, he was seeing Draco, just Draco. And since Draco was no longer poking fun or spitting insults at him, Ron decided to let the past be forgotten, or at least forgiven.

Hermione took in a shaky breath as Neville just sat unnaturally still beside her.

"Ron, do you know what's going on?" Dean asked. "Where's Harry?"

"Infirmary," Ron stated, not really knowing who he was answering, just answering.

Several other people, having heard his answer leaned in to ask questions, but thankfully for Ron, Dumbledore stood up, and got everyone's attention by his somber expression.

The Great Hall went silent, all eyes on the man who was currently showing every year of his age. The students glanced uneasily at each other, knowing that whatever had happened before they had woken up was serious.

"Before any more rumors or inquiries are made with what has happened, let me tell you the truth. By the actions made by Mr. Harry Potter and four other students, Hagrid's life was saved last night, and a powerful magical item was prevented from falling into Voldemort's possession."

Several people gasped, but quickly refocused onto the Headmaster.

"Lord Voldemort had attached himself to Professor Quirrell, and both had been set on getting this item, which has now been destroyed. Voldemort has been forced away, due to the efforts made by Mr. Potter, but this was not done without sacrifice. Mr. Potter is in the infirmary. Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey have done all that they can, but for right now, all we can do is to wait.

"Hagrid is in the infirmary as well, and is thankfully recovering. I would appreciate you all to go about your normal routines; if there is pertinent news, I will tell you."

The students before him were dumbfounded, well, save for the four, well six (counting Crabbe and Goyle), students who knew the full story.

The following days went by in a kind of haze. It didn't take long for the whole school to know everything that had happened. Once it was discovered who the four students were who helped Potter, the school was granted further knowledge of the events by them, mainly Ron, who told to just shut them up, figuring the truth was better than their made up tales—though, not by much.

Hagrid was released later on the first day. He was ordered to go and rest, and everyone was told not to disturb him.

By the second day, it was common knowledge that Draco and his two pals now hung out with the three Gryffindors by the infirmary, waiting to be let in, or to be told of any news on Potter's condition.

They had only briefly been allowed to visit Potter's sleeping form on the end of the second day. It was good to see that he was in fact alive, but knowing that he was still not well and seeing the Professors' worried faces did little to quell their worry.

By the third day, there were hushed rumors going around about Potter's condition. Everyone of course knew it was due to Dark Magic, but no one could comprehend the seriousness of the situation.

Professor Snape was rarely seen, and when he was, he was seen hurriedly going to or from the infirmary with old parchment or bottles of potions, most of which he had gotten from the dungeons. Everyone knew not to stop him to ask questions, and only the four students who had participated with Potter in stopping the Dark Lord ever received a glance from him in passing.

Coming once again into the corridor which led to the infirmary, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, and his two friends (who had for some reason been accepted to join the worried group), stopped.

Professor McGonagall had just stepped out of the infirmary and was going towards them.

"P-professor?" Neville asked as she approached.

"He's still asleep. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape are with him now. I think you will be able to visit him after dinner if you would like though," she said, looking at both the Gryffindors and Slytherins before her.

"Thanks, Professor," Draco muttered, his eyes glancing past her to the closed doors of the infirmary.

McGonagall sighed, patting Draco and Ron on the shoulders before going by them, cutting between this odd group of friends, a group she would have never thought possible.

- - -

Professor Snape eased himself into the chair across the occupied bed, his eyes sore from keeping them open for so long, his feet welcoming the break from dashing back and forth through the corridors, and his hands mildly upset with him for making them stir so many cauldrons in such a short amount of time.

He watched the boy's chest rise and fall, the child's eyes stubbornly staying closed. There was nothing else Severus could do now, it was now up to the boy—potions and spells could only go so far.

Snape had seen Potter's friends a couple times during the past few days, each of them just as concerned as he was, though he did more to hide his emotions.

The Headmaster was sitting on the bed beside Potter's, every one of his years being shown on his face, before bowing his head into his hands. Snape slowly exhaled, seeing and feeling the anguish of the Headmaster, before closing his eyes for a short rest.

- - -

He heard breathing, two people in the room with him, just breathing.

Where was he? What had happened? Why did his chest feel as if he had been hit by a sledgehammer?

He assessed the rest of his body, finding no other injuries, save for his throbbing chest, and decided it was time to open his eyes.

White, a white room.

_The infirmary_, he reasoned.

He trailed his eyes across the ceiling, down the wall along the blurry window, and stopped upon a fuzzy sleeping man across from him. Even without his glasses, he knew it was Professor Snape. He would know that dark cloak, dark hair, and dominant posture anywhere, even if the man was asleep.

_Well, that's one of the people I'm hearing, who is the oth—_

He began to turn his face, only to stop suddenly as the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore shifted into view.

"Good Afternoon, Harry," he whispered, giving him his glasses to put on.

Harry was startled to feel relief and intense joy ebb from the old man, feeling his old weathered hand upon his small shoulder.

However, after this feeling passed, everything that had happened immediately came back to him.

His first thoughts went to his friends. Were they okay? Did they save Hagrid? Did they protect the stone? Where were they now? Where was Garlic Head and Voldemort?

Fearing the worst, Harry moved his hand and grabbed Dumbledore's arm, trying to sit up while sputtering out questions.

"Whathappened? Aremyfriendsokay? Isthestonesafe? Where'sQuirrell?" barely pausing between his questions and ignoring the pain in his chest as Dumbledore tried to calm him and prevent him from sitting up.

"Calm yourself, dear boy, everything is alright. Your friends are all safe, the stone has been destroyed, and Quirrell is dead."

"Dead? But Voldemort!—" Harry began, no longer fighting to sit up, and barely noticing Snape who was now awake and quickly approaching the other side of the bed.

"Voldemort escaped, and because of that, Quirrell died," Dumbledore said.

"He killed his servant?" Harry asked, though, it was barely a question, more like a horrified statement, a known truth, as if he knew he shouldn't be surprised, but was anyway.

Dumbledore nodded.

"How long have I been here?" Harry asked.

"Three days, Potter," Snape said.

Harry turned his head toward Snape and found his tired dark eyes. Harry, too drained to fight the on coming memory, let it come.

**Severus looked up at _him_, looking into _his_ eyes, something that few of _his_ servants ever dared do. Snape's eyes showed vague signs of exhaustion. **

**"_Good job, you serve me well_." **

**"Thank you, Milord," Severus said, bowing low and backing away. **

"Potter? Are you alright?" Snape asked, his eyes actually revealing concern.

This confused Harry immensely. Whose side was he really on? But the more he looked into the dark eyes of the man who he had been certain had hated him at the start of the year, the more he was certain of the answer.

Harry swallowed and nodded, before looking back to Dumbledore.

"What happened?" he asked.

They told him what Ron and the others had said, and then told him what they had seen and done when they got to him. They continued by telling him what injuries he had suffered, and of the curse Quirrell had used, it being one that attacked the arteries and blood vessels. Dumbledore told him why Quirrell was burned when he touched him and continued by telling him how they had worked diligently to repair the damage and reverse the curse.

"So I'm alright now?" Harry asked them.

"Yes, though you will need to stay here a little while longer," Dumbledore said.

Harry looked down at the white sheets, placing his hand softly on his chest, and gently letting it glide across the cloth.

_I could have died… At that moment, Voldemort wanted nothing more than for me to die. He wanted me to die more than he wanted the stone…Why???_

"Now, Mr. Weasley said something about you having, I believe he said, 'a vision thingy' that told you Hagrid was in trouble. Could you tell us what you saw exactly?" Dumbledore asked, pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry glanced over at Snape, not knowing how much he knew, and wondering how much he should say. He still didn't want to tell Dumbledore about the memories, but this wasn't about the memories, this was…actually, what _was _this?

"Anything you tell me, you can say to Professor Snape. Unless you truly feel you would rather only tell me," Dumbledore said softly.

"I…"

_How much should I say? Should I tell him everything about what has been happening involving Quirrell? Does it matter now? _

Finally, after a pause in thought, he made his decision.

"Over the past year I've been getting these flashes from Quirrell…"

"'Flashes'?" Snape asked.

"Yes, since the troll. I've been getting flashes of a red stone and a unicorn. Now I know I was seeing what Quirrell had done, or was thinking about doing."

"The stone?" Snape asked, his tone unreadable.

"Uh…yeah, the Sorcerer's Stone…After seeing a couple flashes of it, I uh…"

His voice trailed off. He didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want to get Hagrid in trouble.

"It's alright, Harry. Hagrid told me a few days ago before he left the infirmary that he told you," he said gently. "So, these flashes, when did you see them?"

"When I looked in his eyes…for the most part," he answered.

"Legilimency," Snape breathed, showing a glimpse of surprise.

"Yes, Severus. Mr. Potter is a natural Occlumens and Legilimens."

Dumbledore leaned forward, closer to Harry.

"Harry, what do you mean, 'for the most part'?"

"After the whole thing with the troll, and when we were in your office, while my friends were telling you what had happened, I was seeing him…well, seeing through his eyes, I saw a forest and a unicorn."

Dumbledore nodded. "I thought there was something more going on than you just trying to calm your mind. Now that I think about it, after you slew the troll and we came in, you saw something then as well, correct?"

"Yeah, the stone. But even before then, I didn't like Gar—I mean, Quirrell."

From the corner of his eye, Harry could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smile on Snape, but it quickly vanished.

"Did anything else happen with Quirrell that I should know?" Dumbledore asked after a moment. "Particularly concerning the broom incident during your first Quidditch game?"

"Did Hagrid tell you about that part?" Harry asked.

"What part?"

Clearly the old geezer was going to play dumb, but Harry knew he knew, at least that Harry had been mentally bombarded by Quirrell during the match.

"He used Legilimency to try and help me fall from the broom, nearly worked before I decided I had had enough and pushed back."

Dumbledore smiled at that.

"What did you do, Potter?" Snape asked, since it seemed the Headmaster already knew the answer, and wasn't going to ask.

"I pushed out a memory of my own. My memory of seeing the killing curse hitting me. Got him out of my head real quick."

Dumbledore nodded approvingly, Snape attempted and failed to mask his shock.

"Well, if you ever experience flashes from someone again, or experience anything else that you don't understand, or feel is important, please tell me.

"And I apologize, Harry. Hagrid had told me of your suspicions, but with what I knew, and the circumstances of everything, I could not risk that man disappearing from my sight."

Harry could see and feel the old man's sincerity, and understood the man's previous choices and actions, he just wished this whole thing could have been prevented from the start.

"Potter, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Quirrell's cloak catching on fire, would you?" Snape asked, his previous shock having passed.

Harry grinned. "That was Hermione. She saw what was happening, went over there and took care of it."

Snape raised his eyebrows, surprised and amused.

"Well, Harry, do you have any questions?" Dumbedore asked.

"Um, I do have a few that are bugging me, now that I think about it."

"Ask away, I will answer them if I can," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Why didn't Quirrell and Voldemort run to the castle and try to get the stone or do something else? Why attack me at all? It seemed like a whole waste of time, I mean, he could have tried to escape, but instead, he just went after me. And Voldemort seemed pretty adamant about killing me. Doesn't make much sense. Why does Voldemort want me dead so bad? And why did he come after me that night?"

Snape leaned back, not about to get in the middle of this, he would watch from the sidelines.

Dumbledore sighed, appearing defeated.

"I cannot answer that right now, the truth is too dangerous for you to know at the moment. I will tell you when you are ready."

"Isn't it dangerous for me not to know?" Harry asked.

He didn't quite understand it, but a very large part of him was wanting, demanding, to know the answer to this.

"Yes, but not as dangerous as it would be for you to know the truth right now."

Harry looked down. A part of him wasn't surprised. How could he expect Dumbledore to share answers when he himself was keeping secrets?

Harry blinked, a flash of a memory passing through his mind.

**"Milord…" a voice said behind _him_. _He_ was sitting in a large chair, facing the fire. **

**"You are sure, Severus?" _he_ asked. **

**"Yes. The oracle prophesied: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._" **

Harry calmly exhaled, not revealing to either men that he had just seen something.

_What the heck was that?_ He asked himself. _Whatever that was, I'm keeping it to myself, or at least until I've had time to think. Don't need them to think I'm having delusions right now._

"Well, I am sure your friends would like to see you, Harry," Dumbedore said, standing up and allowing Harry to see the stack of gifts, cards, and candy beyond where Dumbledore had been sitting.

Seeing his face, Dumbledore smiled. "Tokens from your friends and admirers," he said, before leaving with Snape and getting his friends.

- - -

"Harry, that is amazing," Ron said. "A part of me almost feels sorry for Garlic Head."

Harry had just finished telling them what he remembered from the fight, and some of the discussion he had with Snape and the Headmaster.

"I'm not," Hermione said. "He made his choice, and sealed his own fate."

Neville and the others (including Draco and his buds) looked at her oddly, surprised at her ferocity.

"It is sad, I'll admit that," she continued, a little more softly. "But that man made his choice. I'm not going to feel bad for an evil man."

Harry nodded, agreeing with her.

Draco and Goyle were sitting quietly near the foot of Harry's bed. Ron and Hermione were to his left (Draco directly beside them), and Neville and Crabbe were to Harry's right.

"So, he's gone?" Draco asked after a moment of thoughtful silence.

Harry focused onto Draco, who was at the left corner of his bed.

"For now," Harry replied.

"He was never dead, was he?" Draco asked quietly.

"No, as he told me, he is '_Mere shadow and vapor…_' His soul is still here. He is not dead."

"You mean, he can still come back?" Neville asked.

**"_With my Horcruxes, I am immortal…I cannot die,_" _his_ voice hissed proudly.**

Harry's mind was then quickly whammed with several images.

**A black book with the initials: T.M. Riddle. **

**A locket with a Slytherin 'S' on it. **

**A ring with odd scratch marks on it. **

**Nagini, the snake. **

**A kind of blue and silver crown. **

**And a cup with a badger on it.**

"Harry? You alright? You sort of phased out for a sec," Ron said, giving his shoulder a gentle shake.

"Yeah, sorry, was thinking," he said, recovering quickly.

_Sort of sad how I'm getting used to these things._

"About what?" Neville asked.

Harry's eyes passed over them all, not understanding why he had seen those items, or what Horcruxes were, but knowing it was important. His eyes fell upon the three Slytherins before him, his mind going over what he had seen, and knowing Voldemort could and would return. He was too powerful and evil not to.

What did these items have to do with these horcrux things? Were they horcruxes? Did they belong to Voldemort? What were they for? What was Harry supposed to do about them? Did these things, as the memory had suggested, make Voldemort 'immortal'?

Harry's friends looked at him in wonder, eagerness, and hidden concern, watching the Boy Who Lived inwardly decide a course of action.

If, no, _when_, Voldemort returned, they would need to be prepared. When Voldemort returned, he would no doubt go after Harry. Even without that confusing memory mentioning an obscure prophecy, it was easy to see that Voldemort had a vendetta against him.

_And when he comes, my friends will be in danger, and Draco and the other Slytherins will probably be expected to follow…there will be more Luciuses, more Death Eaters… NO, they have a right to choose, they don't need to become murders…_

_I will give them a choice. They do not need to follow Hatred and Evil…_

_The reason why the Slytherins are hated and assumed to be evil is because no one has given them a chance to prove otherwise… Well I'm going to change that._

Harry knew what a risk he was taking, he knew who their parents were, and what it may mean for all of them whichever choice they made, but as Hagrid had said a while back, they have a choice, so Harry was going to give them a chance to choose.

"Voldemort will come back," he stated suddenly, the Slytherins cringing at the Dark Lord's name. "The four of us," he said, motioning to Hermione, Ron, Neville, and himself, "have seen him and his evil, and have lived to tell about it. He ran away and let his servant die. And though this might be blunt and probably seems sudden, we need you to make a choice now… Are you with us, or are you another Quirrell?"

Ron, Hermione, and Neville stared in shock at Harry's sudden directness.

_What is he thinking? He's still in the infirmary for goodness sake, couldn't this have waited?_ Hermione and the others asked themselves.

"Draco, Crabbe, Goyle—are you my friends?"

Crabbe and Goyle glanced at Draco, who was staring hard at Harry.

Draco suddenly stood up; Ron and Hermione backed away slightly as Draco moved closer to Harry's side.

Draco extended his hand.

"Friends."

Harry looked into his eyes, finding fierce honesty and loyalty there, and firmly took hold of his hand.

A split second later, Crabbe and Goyle shot up, appearing on either side of Draco.

"You have our friendship as well," Crabbe and Goyle grunted, their shoulders straight and proud, their eyes revealing an allegiance that matched Draco's.

This was mildly surprising to the Gryffindors, both of Draco's pals barely ever spoke a word, let alone a whole sentence, and to speak with such conviction was not a little thing.

This year had changed them; it had changed them all.

Ron and Hermione went to the other side of the bed with Neville so that there were now three Slytherins to Harry's left, and three Gryffindors to his right.

"This is so cool and weird," Hermione blurted out. "We should do something to make this official."

Draco looked up at her thoughtfully.

"The formation of a mighty force. A group of Gryffindors and Slytherins, united," Draco whispered, recalling his discussion with Snape, knowing the man was right and that this was the start of that force.

"Alright, I have an idea, everyone take out your wands," Hermione said.

They did so, not really knowing what she was planning, especially since they were in the infirmary.

"I read about magical oaths and that kind of thing. We should make one," Hermione said.

"Sounds interesting, but is it just words, or is there something more to them?" Goyle asked.

"There are benefits, I've read that oaths or pledges for a group forms a special link between them. It said that if they use magic together, it will be more easily joined. Can't hurt, especially if Voldemort does come back."

"Good thinking, 'Mione," Harry said, Draco and the others looking equally pleased.

"Okay, hmm, let me think." They let her think, before she nodded. "Alright, how is this so far?:

"_Together we Gryffs and Slyths will forge a Mighty Force_

"_With trust and undying allegiance in each other, we will lead_

"_As One we will march against our Foes_

"_We are a Formation…"_

"Hmm, I think we could add to that," Draco said, thinking.

"_We are a Formation of Defenders_

"_We are…_"

"We need a name," Neville said, Draco pausing.

"Yeah, we do," Harry said, thinking. "How 'bout, the Guardians of Light?" Harry asked finally.

"Yeah, I like that," Ron said, the others giving a nod.

"So in Latin we are the Custosae de Lux," Hermione said.

"Okay, how do we do this then?" Draco asked, holding his wand up.

"Harry needs to lead us in saying it," she said, looking to Harry.

"Alright," Harry said, looking beyond them, making sure they were still alone. "So we are really making this pledge; we are making this, this kind of order?"

"Yeah, I guess we are," Hermione said, a little surprised herself. "Happened a little fast, huh?"

Had she just unintentionally led the creation of a special organization?

"This is awesome, we're like an anti-Voldemort group," Neville said.

"Yeah…yeah, I guess we are," Draco said.

"Guys," Harry began, looking at the Slytherins. "I know your parents were with the Dark Lord, and I know what risk this will be for you. If you want to back out now, I will not hold it against you. This order will be secret and hidden, but you three being with us will probably be noticed. We can stay on good terms and not make this order."

"No, we're not backing out. It's time the true face of Slytherin is revealed, right Crabbe, Goyle?"

"Right. After our time, the Slytherins will be known for something better than being overzealous dark followers," Goyle said, Crabbe nodding in solid agreement.

"Spoken like a true Guardian, uh… Custos," Neville said happily, still taking in the fact that these Slytherins were now friends with them.

But why should this come as a surprise to him? They had waited together to hear news or see Harry for the last three days, and all hostilities had ended between them months ago.

Goyle smiled, a feat Harry and the others had never truly seen, a genuine gentle smile.

_This will work_, Harry thought.

"Alright, wands up," Harry said, giving a nod, he led them.

_"Together we Gryffs and Slyths will forge a Mighty Force_

_"With trust and undying allegiance in each other, we will lead_

_"As One we will march against our Foes_

_"We are a Formation of Defenders_

_"We are the Guardians of Light _

_"The Custosae de Lux." _

In a flash of green, silver, red, and golden light from their wands, it was sealed.

The Custosae de Lux were born.

- - -

The last feast quickly came and ended, the school welcoming Harry back into the world of the conscious. The Gryffindors won the house cup, a good hundred points ahead of everyone else, and that wasn't counting the points they received for saving Hagrid and protecting the stone.

Hagrid had met with Harry on the last day alone. Harry told him most of what had happened and what Dumbledore and Snape had talked to him about, but decided to keep the recent memories to himself. He didn't want to worry Hagrid, and later if he wanted to tell him, he knew he could. Just an owl away.

Hagrid thanked him and his friends immensely, nearly squeezing Harry half to death before releasing him.

"So yer friends with Draco and his pals?" Hagrid asked, still unable to believe it.

"Yes, we even formed this kind of order. We call ourselves the Custosae de Lux, or the Guardians of Light, it's a secret though," Harry said.

"I can keep a secret," Hagrid said proudly.

"I know," Harry said with a smile.

"Have you told Dumbledore about, uh, the thing yet?" Hagrid asked.

"No, I think I should let him relax for a little bit, Ron and the others told me how worried he was. I figure I should let him recuperate before I drop this on him."

Hagrid chuckled, before remembering he had a present for Harry.

A leather book of pictures.

"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos…knew yeh didn't have any…d'yeh like it?"

Harry swallowed hard, trying to speak, but he couldn't.

Hagrid understood.

- - -

The train ride home was interesting.

_Who would have thought I would be friends with three people I was enemies with at the beginning of the year?_ Harry asked himself, the seven of them sitting in the compartment together.

Hermione was busying herself with Custos plans. Writing out oaths, pledges, ideas, and possible ceremonies. The others let her, part of them equally fascinated with what they had created.

They spoke briefly about what they would do the following year, if they would have meetings, and what kinds of things they would do.

Harry soon found himself pondering beyond these initial things. Would they study together? Would they do what the four of them had been doing with Occlumency and extra work into spells?

"We should write over the summer, you know, make sure we're all doing alright. We can never be too careful," Hermione said.

The others looked at her slightly like, 'yeah… right, Hermione. Like we'll be attacked by Death Eaters…'

"It was just a thought," she said.

"I think we can do that," Neville said. "Though I don't know what Gran would think about, no offense, me writing to Slytherins. She's still in that mindset…"

"None taken. My dad feels the same way about Gryffindors. I still need to think how to tell him about Quirrell. I don't think he really understands my part in it," Draco said with a sigh.

"You saved our lives, Draco, or at least mine. By the time Ron and the others would have gotten help, I probably wouldn't be here," Harry admitted.

Draco smiled. "Thanks, just don't tell my father that…"

"So, will we write in code or something?" Goyle asked, hoarsely.

"We could use special invisible ink," Hermione suggested.

"At this time, I don't think we need to worry much about people poking in our mail. We're only eleven," Ron said. "I don't think they will ever imagine us forming a serious secret organization."

"Alright, but I think by the end of next year, we should have a system," she said, adding that to her list of to-do's.

"I've been thinking," Harry said, causing them all to look at him in complete attention.

_Wow, you'd think I was their leader or something. Oh, I guess I sort of am…_

"Um, well, for next year we could get together, do homework, and then start teaching ourselves some advanced stuff. If we are serious about this Custosae de Lux thing, I think we should earn the right to call ourselves that," Harry said.

"Yeah, I could bring some books from home," Crabbe said. "I have some things about powerful shields and things."

"As do I, and uh…some dark books. We could learn what we might be up against if things get serious," Draco said.

"Okay, just don't get in trouble, alright?" Harry warned them.

"My dad will be proud I'm looking at them," Draco said with a smirk, before taking a bite of his chocolate frog.

"I think we all need to take a wizard's oath," Ron said suddenly. "If we're going to get into this kind of deep stuff, and if Voldemort is going to return, I think we would all feel better if we knew, without a doubt, that our secrets are safe."

"That's a good idea Ron," Hermione said, pleased with his way of thinking.

"I agree. I do trust you all, but the extra precaution would put me a little more at ease," Draco admitted.

"Alright, since it was your idea, Ron, you take the oath first," Hermione said.

"Okay.

"I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, solemnly swear on my life and my magic that I will keep the secrets of the Custosae de Lux, and will never betray my fellow Custosae."

With a flash of light, the oath was made.

They then alternated between Slytherin and Gryfindor, saying the oath. Goyle, Hermione, Crabbe, Neville, Draco, and finally Harry.

Harry's light was no doubt the brightest, making the others chuckle slightly; there was reason why he was their leader.

"Well, now that we've done that, I have something to say, business for the Custodis de Lux. I'm a natural Occlumens and Legilimens," Harry said, unsure of how Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were going to respond, but other than looking slightly surprised, they just waited for him to continue. "Well, I've been teaching the others Occlumency, so I was wondering if you three would like to join in and make Occlumency and Legilimency a part of the Custosae."

"Yeah, that would be great. My father said something about Occlumency to me once, I think it would be good if we learned it," Draco said, the others nodding. "So that was how you knew that Hagrid was in trouble?" he asked.

"Yeah, for most of the year I had been unknowingly reading his mind I suppose," Harry mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"You're full of surprises Potter, I'm glad we're on your side," Draco said, amused and inwardly impressed.

For the rest of the ride they spoke of summer plans, and what they were looking forward to with next year's classes, until finally, they approached their destination.

Harry inwardly smiled as he looked at his friends as they exited the train, trusting in whatever was going to happen the next year he would have them by his side, and they would have him by theirs.

For they were the Custosae de Lux.

- - -

End of First Year…

_A/N: __If any of you have questions (such as character developement or why Potter is the way he is), feel free to ask. _

_Again, for those of you who review (kindly and honestly), -_thanks_- each of you help me improve and type faster. :)_

_Next part: _**Book 2 – Part 1: The White Dragon**


	12. Book 2 Pt 1: Changed

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A thanks to Throckmorton for the quick beta.

A/N: Well, I am pushing back the White Dragon after this one. This had started out as a nice small start for the White Dragon, but quickly escalated into something, well…more.

Clarification:

Does Harry know that these memories are Voldi's? - Yes, he's known since the first week of classes and has only told Hagrid this fact. No one else knows Harry is seeing Voldemort's memories. (The professors know about his nightmares of course, but do not know what Harry really dreams about, assuming they are about the night his parents were killed.)

If anyone else needs anything to be clarified because you've forgotten and don't know what part it was in, or simply have no clue and are confused, feel free to tell me. Questions help remind me to make sure I have everything covered, and probably help shy lurking readers :P.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Book 2 – Part 1: Changed**

Harry was thankful for his room. Ever since the 'letters from hell', as Vernon called them, came, Harry got Dudley's spare bedroom.

Several weeks had passed, and during those weeks, Harry had done a great deal of thinking, as well as planning. And whether or not he would admit it, those weeks alone in his bedroom, with nothing but his school supplies, Hedwig, occasional letters, and those dreams/nightmares/memories, he had changed.

He had convinced his aunt and uncle to let him keep his supplies in his room, saying that it was less likely to be seen, since no one saw his room, unlike the cupboard (which now held coats and boots, and the occasional jacket of a visitor). This horrified Petunia and Vernon. What would the neighbors think if word got out they were keeping _magic_ books under the stairs?

He also got them by saying that if he wasn't able to study and keep up on his school work, he might get kicked out, and that would mean he would have to be with them during the school year, or they would have to pay for him to go to some boarding school.

After that discussion, Vernon all but ordered Harry to stash his school things in his room, which was all Harry wanted in the first place.

Once coming home, from either the second Voldemort exposure or the forming of the Custosae de Lux, Harry had dreams every night, seeing Voldemort's detailed memories.

Waking up from these 'memories' was always a little draining, but after experiencing them for years, these ones were not particularly stressful or traumatic, at least in comparison to the one that had woken his dorm mates at the beginning of term.

He had taken to documenting his dreams, writing down the spells he saw, describing what the spells/curses did, and how to do them. He also wrote the names of anyone identified, describe what they looked like, and any personality traits he noticed. He figured it could be useful later, either to him (though he was unlikely to forget), or to the Custosae de Lux.

He was certain he could do the spells he saw in his dreams himself, just like the curse, _Ardesco_, which had taken out the troll during Halloween. He wouldn't practice them in his room or anything of course, but he knew he could do them with no problem if necessary. His notebook of spells, curses, and charms was now half full, and growing after every night.

He became more excited about the Custosae de Lux as each day passed. He would teach his friends these things he learned from these dreams, take the terror Voldemort had used on innocent people, and turn it against Riddle and those like him.

The horrors he saw in his dreams would not befall upon anyone else if he had anything to say about it.

He had spent hours pondering the memories he had seen, particularly the prophecy memory and the Horcrux one.

Whirling the prophecy around in his head…

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... **_

His stomach lurched as he looked at several facts. His birthday was at the end of the seventh month… his parents probably defied Voldemort several times… and Voldemort wanted him dead more than anything else…

Taking these things and putting them together, recalling that Dumbledore most likely knew why Voldemort was after him to begin with, he came to a conclusion…

He, Harry, was the one with the power to vanquish Voldemort… That was why Voldemort wanted him dead; Harry was a threat to him.

The moment he determined that, he felt something deep within him solidify. He was right.

He then thought about the Horcruxes. He was now certain those items he saw were horcruxes, things that somehow made Voldemort 'immortal'. But if he was the one who had the power to 'vanquish the Dark Lord', shouldn't there be a way to destroy or take away the power that those items held?

He decided to make the horcrux question the business of the Custosae de Lux when they got back to school. Hermione should be able to find something on them, and if not, Draco and the others were bound to have some dark book that had something about them, since those horcrux things were most likely very dark.

The only problem now was how he would tell them. Would he tell them the _whole_ truth (including about have Voldemort's memories), just a part, or an innocent fib? But would a fib count as betrayal?

Harry decided against a fib, he didn't know much about wizards' oaths, but he knew they were not things to push, test, or break. Perhaps just parts of the truth, and then let it grow into the whole truth? Harry decided to think on that a little more later.

Staying in his room nearly every hour of the day (save for when he had to do the house work, which had surprisingly lessoned –Harry figured it was due to how much his relatives were afraid he'd cast magic), Harry had a great deal of free time. When he wasn't thinking about those memories or writing down the things concerning his dreams, he was doing the only thing he could do: study. Going through his books, he got flashes of memories, which only reinforced the knowledge he was gaining from the books and the memories even branched off into the reading Riddle had done after those books.

Harry no doubt now had pockets of abilities ranging from a solid first year to a 7th year with several Outstanding NEWTS. Although this was mildly confusing, everyday a gap was filled, and Harry's thirst for knowledge grew.

Harry was glad he had thought fast during those first days of summer. Because of his quick thinking/manipulation skills, Hedwig was allowed out at night.

It had been simple really. Harry asked to be able to let Hedwig out, only at night, to send messages to 'his lot' and 'his lot' would not bombard them with 'letters from hell'. He also told them that if he didn't send letters out, some of 'his lot' would become worried and check up on him. After the thought of oddly dressed people coming to his house, Vernon granted Hedwig's freedom, as long as it was only at night, and the 'bloody pigeon' stayed silent during the day.

After the first two weeks, Harry finished going over all of his books, and his memories were no longer showing him anything new, so Harry decided it was time to get new books.

(A/N: I know Hogwarts students don't get their letters for supplies and materials until later in the summer, but I think for Harry Potter, the manager would get the books early for him if he had requested them, and since money isn't an issue, why would there be a problem?)

Writing to Flourish and Blotts, he requested his second year school books to be owled to him (requesting them to make sure they were delivered to him at night), and the cost to be charged to his account. He also asked to be given a list of the books they carried so he might look over the list and buy more from them if he saw anything he liked. He hoped the little note of: 'I get bored during the summer and like to read a lot' would be enough explanation as to why he wanted his books now rather than later, and why he was possibly wanting extra books.

While waiting for his books to be delivered, he wrote to his friends. He had told them in his first letter that if they wrote to him, to have their owls deliver at night—he couldn't risk angering Vernon.

He had gotten several letters from his Gryffindor friends, but none from Draco. Crabbe and Goyle had both written him a few times, but their letters were mostly short and to the point, mainly along the lines of:

_Hey, _

_I'm doin' good. Been readin' some, nothin' too interesting though, but one book shows promise, might bring it when school starts. _

_Later._

It was clear their letters were written in a rush, their writing sloppy and always being delivered by Hedwig after she had taken Harry's letter to them. Harry hoped his Slytherin friends were doing alright, but from everything they had written, it was clear that none of their families knew of the letters or of their friendships. Personally, Harry hoped it stayed that way.

Hermione's letters were a little more detailed. In hers, Harry got even more pumped about the Custosae de Lux. She would go on and on about what she thought they should do, how to conduct 'meetings' in secret, and how to add new members. She touched on learning advanced forms of magic, but didn't go too far into it (not knowing that Harry was already making plans into things like that).

Ron's letters were simple, but nice. He would tell him how his family was and what pranks the twins had done. Harry giggled, thinking about how the twins had somehow made the food cry when their mother was cooking it.

Neville's letters were a little more like Hermione's, but not as wordy. He told him about some of the things he was reading, and not all of it about Herbology. Harry smiled, pleasantly surprised that Neville was thinking about magic a little like he was. Though not as deeply, some of the things he wrote comforted Harry. Odd as that may sound, it eased his worries that his friends would think him insane for the new ideas about magic he seemed to be coming up with.

Harry had secretly sent Hedwig to all of his Slytherin friends, telling Hedwig to make sure they were alone when she delivered the letters. Within these first letters, he told them that if they couldn't owl back that it was fine, and that he would only write them another letter if they owled back saying it was okay, since he didn't want to get them in trouble. He also told them that none of the others would write to them unless they owled Harry and told him otherwise. Crabbe and Goyle agreed with this method, and told him that it would be better and safer if it was only Harry who owled them. They also said that Draco probably wouldn't be able to owl him safely because Mr. Malfoy was a little 'disturbed' that his son had been involved in the events at the end of the year.

Harry had a feeling more was going on than just that, but didn't dare write his thoughts on the matter in a letter, in case it were to be intercepted. Ever since he began understanding his memories, especially at the start of summer, he found himself being very cautious, some might say overly so, but after everything he had learned from the memories, he knew one could never be too careful where Death Eaters were concerned.

Draco did reply to the Harry's first letter though, Hedwig returning with it. When Harry beckoned her in and had shut the window, he asked her if it all went alright. She quietly hooted an affirmative and handed him a small bit of parchment.

_HP, _

_Not safe to owl, if it is, I'll owl you. _

_The others will be in contact. _

**_-DM_ **

He was saddened by the fact Draco was unable to safely owl him, but his memories involving Lucius and the other Death Eaters (including Crabbe and Goyle's parents) reminded him that he was lucky any Slytherin (not to mention three) was risking being friends with Gryffindors.

After writing the letters he could, (telling them what he was doing and that kind of thing) he was bored out of his mind, that is, until he was struck with an idea. Potions. Getting out his Potions book that he had now read through at least three times (getting countless useful and useless memories, as well as intriguing knowledge) he pulled out his Potions supplies.

Brewing potions wasn't against school rules; there was no 'magic' involved, and certainly no 'foolish wand waving'. Finally he found a way to use what he had learned the past weeks without getting in trouble.

Thanks to the useful things he had learned from the memories, as well as the book, he was able to stretch out his supplies to make as many potions as possible with the material available.

Making a fire under the cauldron was initially a problem for potions that called for fire, which was nearly all of them. How could he have a fire in his room, not make smoke, keep it controlled, and not let his aunt, uncle, and cousin know about it?

Simple, brew in the kitchen, over the stove, when his relatives are asleep…

At one am, he got up the courage (or the insanity) and went to the kitchen with his supplies. He knew which potions he would make, already having prepared the ingredients earlier that day in his room when he had made the first 'potion' (according to the Potions book it wasn't really considered a potion) that did not need a flame.

He made Burn-Healing Paste in his room. It only called for hot water (which he got by supposedly fixing hot cocoa for himself, to the bewilderment and suspicion of his relatives) and, when he was finished making the odd orange paste, placed it in a short old cleaned out jug.

Now in the kitchen, his heart was set on making a batch of Wound-Healing Potion. He figured it would be a smart thing to make, and after reading some charms that could shrink bottles, he knew he wouldn't have a problem carrying it with him.

After a little more thought on Potions, he decided he would make it a rule for all Custosae to carry a collection of potions wherever they went in shrunken unbreakable bottles.

This decision was brought on by Voldemort's memories, but he didn't get the idea from Riddle; instead, he got it from Snape. In all of the memories where Voldemort or one of his followers needed a potion to heal a wound or for something else, they turned to Snape. He always had a stash with him, so Harry wondered _why should my friends count on a single person to give them potions if they need some? We should all have a basic collection, and then maybe three or four of us carry some of the more complicated stuff. _

It was safer that way, and would give them an advantage if things ever got as bad as it had been in the memories.

From the memories concerning potions, he learned more from the professors teaching than from Riddle. Sure, Riddle was a brilliant student, but Harry got the feeling that he didn't have much talent in making potions, which was why he entrusted Snape to make them for him.

It took Harry about four hours to make the potions. He made two bottles of Wound-Healing, and one of Wit-Sharpening.

After securing the lids to the bottled potions, he took the supplies back in his room, cleaned up his mess, and jotted down a reminder to himself that he would need to restock on his supplies.

His second year books came the following week, and he immediately began devouring those, though after skimming through two of Lockhart's books (thinking they had promise since they were for the DADA class but finding that was -not- the case) he put them aside for probable burning, unable to stomach anymore stupidity. He didn't even have to skim halfway through one book to learn the guy was completely high on himself, full of lies, and a complete moron. This was due to obscure dates (one person can't face a banshee in Denmark and a werewolf in Bulgaria in the same tiny time frame), paragraphs upon paragraphs of how great he is, and a whole entire section about why he likes the color lilac. Harry was tempted to owl Flourish and Blotts back and ask them if this was really required material for the second year, but decided to wait, he could always return them later.

After placing the collection of books that he knew had been a waste of money, Harry moved onto reading the Level 2 Spell Book. He had looked through the list Flourish and Blotts had sent him, actually getting a few snapshot Riddle memories from a few of the titles. He quickly owled Flourish and Blotts back (it being night) and jotted down the books he wanted, including Mighty Wards, A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions, and Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes.

He didn't quite know why, but he was wanting to learn as much and as fast as he could. Part of it obviously involved him knowing why Voldemort hated him so much, but as he thought about it, there was something more to it than that.

It was as if he was starving for knowledge, and the only way to banish the feeling was to read and learn. It was a marvelous feeling when he fed this knowledge hunting beast within him, and the more he learned, the better he felt.

Even the bad memories of Voldemort fed him, although he hated to admit that to himself. He despised seeing these things, but he took what he learned and vowed to make Voldemort pay for all that he had done. Waking from these dreams/memories strengthened his resolve, and helped focus him into learning more, so that one day he would not only have the power to vanquish Riddle, but that he would _annihilate_ him.

- - -

It was the night before his birthday, and like all the other nights that summer, he dreamt. The dream was more intense than the others that summer, but Harry soon found, that though it was horrible, it was not all bad…

**A woman was at _his_ feet, shrinking in fear upon _his_ approach. **

**"Woman, tell me what you did," _he_ ordered. **

**She wouldn't reply, and after a few horrid curses _he_ placed upon her, _he_ kneeled down beside her, and forcibly took her memory away to get the answer she wouldn't give. **

**--The woman was in a small house, children and elderly hunkering down against the far wall as she faced the only door. All of the windows were sealed shut, and the one bedroom house was locked tight. **

**--Several Death Eaters were outside, trying to get in and to get through the wards and barriers of the house. They were nearly through… **

**--Pulling out her wand, muttering a spell, and passing her wand against her finger that made a cut, she let a drop of blood fall to the floor. Kneeling down, she set the tip of her wand upon the red drop and she closed her eyes. With murmured words, golden light spread from the tip of her wand and flowed throughout the whole house. **

**--Those outside could no longer get in. She and those within were safe. **

The memory then jumped, and it only took a moment for Harry to realize Voldemort was trying the same spell he had seen the woman do.

**It backfired; the spell the woman had done wouldn't work. No matter how many times _he_ tried, it wouldn't work, and only ended up blasting a hole in the floor, and risking damage to _himself_. Voldemort was furious. **

Harry woke up, confused and excited.

Why wasn't Riddle able to make that spell work? What kind of spell was that? Could Harry do it? Harry had already shown that it didn't have to be Voldemort casting the spell in the memory for him to be able to cast it…

Harry turned on his side lamp and jotted down what he had seen, detailing what the woman had done, and what words she had muttered, and that Voldemort was unable to make the spell work himself.

He couldn't go back to sleep after that, not that it mattered, it was nearly dawn.

He got dressed and made his bed, before grabbing the books that he had yet to read and set them on his bed. He had gone through most of the material in all of his second year books, and knew this year wasn't going to be a problem (though he hoped DADA wasn't going to be focused on Lockhart, he wasn't sure what he would do if it was).

He couldn't believe how much he was reading, but when he thought about it, that was all he was doing, he even read while he ate, being allowed to eat in his room now since it got him out of his relatives' hair.

He smiled, looking around his room. His supplies were under his bed, and the books he was done reading were stacked under the side table with a blanket draped over them as to not offend Vernon when he checked to make sure he was behaving and that the 'bloody pigeon' was in her cage.

Harry looked at the time. He had six hours before the Masons would arrive.

He sighed. Well, at least this birthday would have no interruptions since Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley would be too busy trying to impress the Masons to bother with him. He could sit in peace, like most of all the other days this summer.

Yesterday, Vernon had grilled into him how important it was for him to be good when the Masons arrived. To be silent. To be quiet. To be still. To stay in his room. To be soundless. To be _non-existent_.

Harry complied, promising he would do as Vernon said, though he added that he already did those things Vernon was wanting, but that he would do it even better when the Masons arrived.

Vernon grunted, which told Harry he was dismissed to go back to being 'non-existent'.

Harry put Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes down and picked up his notebook, needing a break. He thumbed through his notebook, scanning what he had written. He reread some of his side notes he had jotted down concerning magic or a certain spell he had seen used in Tom's memories, suddenly realizing something.

His own thoughts on magic were changing.

He no longer took everything he read, or even what he had learned at Hogwarts the previous year, as complete truth, as in, that's all there is. He was looking beyond the make up and end result of a spell; he was looking into the magic itself.

Thinking back to the start of summer and when the mega floodgate of memories had been opened, he never thought he would be thinking this deeply into magic.

What was magic really? Where did it come from? Why was it there? How many kinds of magic were there?

He began forming his own theories and ideas, even questioning the lines between kinds of magic. Did these lines even exist? Was there even such a thing as 'Dark' magic, or did it really just depend on how one used it? And if there really was 'Dark' magic, then there must be 'Light' magic, for balance is needed. And if magic is magic, shouldn't one be able to form their own style? Twist it to their liking and will? Was all the theory and supposed frame work of 'this is how magic works and there is nothing more' correct?

Harry paused, finding two pages of his thoughts he had written down only the previous week.

_Magic is like water from how I understand it. It is without rigid structure (save the root, -like the chemistry of water: two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen). Magic must be like this as well. Sure, the elemental base of it has structure, but the compound itself has none without outside influence, which is why the 'container' that holds it must have shape. Magic depends on the shape of the container, the flow within the container, and possibly the 'temperature' of the container (or person). _

_The Shape of the person is the amount of magic they can hold or are capable of, and how much they have access to at any given time (this branches into Flow). _

_The Flow of magic within the person is how they wield it, such as: in short bursts, holding it in and expending it all at once, always using some, or a mixture of each. A person's 'magic core' should be compared to a network of pipes—Bends, connections, and straight pipes filled with magic, with valves in certain areas. These different types of pipes could be compared to the types of magic. (I believe all magic is initially possible for everyone, just takes effort to open the valves allowing the pipes to be used). A person's mindset affects their magic flow, defining their limits, (believing only certain 'valves' can be opened); this is linked with 'temperature'. _

_The 'Temperature' of the person controls the strength of their magic, as well as what valves can be opened. I believe a person's beliefs and way of thought influences this. If one thinks something is impossible, it is in effect causing the water (magic) to freeze, preventing that person from opening the valve to let their magic flow. A person's ideals are a part of this as well. If the kind of magic is too 'dark' for them, they block themselves from being capable of using it. The same must go for those who are evil, unable to do magic that is considered 'good', but perhaps it is more than that… _

_If a bad person has mastered 'dark' magic, then the magic on the opposite end may be locked or in disrepair, since the flow there has always been 'frozen'. _

_It also may be possible that once an individual casts a certain spell, certain pipes or valves crack or break,(like if the person used too much magic at one time and caused a backup or a dislodging of a pipe) preventing them from ever being able to do a specific type of magic. If this is true, the opposite effect must be also. If a person masters a certain type of magic, that type could aid in the flow of other types of magic, thus proving a link between all magic._

Harry at first questioned why or how he was coming up with these odd thoughts or ideas, but after the first week of summer, he got over it, accepting that that was now something he just did now, and that it was only natural to start thinking deeper into magic with everything that had happened to him.

After a few more moments of thought, he looked at the time and found it to be a little after 12. Getting up, he made his way down to get some food, and enough of it to tide him over for the rest of the day, since he knew he was going to be staying in his room when the Masons came.

"What are you doing boy?" Vernon snapped as Harry entered the kitchen.

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were enjoying their lunch.

There were only three plates, three sets of silverware, and three glasses on the table. The fourth chair and place where he used to sit and eat at, was bare.

"Just getting some food, and I'll also fix and get my dinner now, so I won't bother you all when the Masons come," he answered simply, quickly making two turkey sandwiches, grabbing two bottles of water, and a bag of chips.

Vernon narrowed his eyes, as if Harry was lying.

Harry gathered up his food, after wiping off the counters (even the area he hadn't used) and sweeping up the kitchen.

"We best not see you until tomorrow," Vernon warned.

"I'll stay in my room, as quiet as a dead mouse," Harry answered, before adding, "only without the smell."

"You best be boy, or you will regret it."

Harry left without another word, going into the entrance hall, up the stairs, turning at the top of the stairs to continue down the narrow hall to his room, and opened the door, planning to enjoy one of his sandwiches while he read more of Mighty Wards.

Well, he quickly saw that was not what he would be doing…

His eyes widened at the sight before him, his eyes falling upon the limp and injured body of Draco Malfoy on the floor in the middle of his room, an odd creature at his side, its back to the window, its huge eyes gazing up into Harry's.

- - -

_A/N: __Again, for those of you who review (kindly and honestly), -_thanks_- each of you help me improve and type faster. :)_

_I blame my engineering major for the pipe analogy...:P_

_Next part: _**The White Dragon**


	13. Book 2 Pt 2: The White Dragon

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

* * *

**Book 2 – Part 2: The White Dragon**

Harry's eyes came to rest on the small skinny creature, a memory hitting him before he even could attempt to slow it.

**_He_ entered the grand old house, Lucius Malfoy opening the door, welcoming _him_ to his home. **

**"Milord, I am honored to welcome you into my humble home." **

**Malfoy bowed, stepping back beside his wife who was with child. **

**"Ah, a pureblood in the making," _he_ said with a smile as _he_ entered, the door shutting behind _him_. "A noble thing, this child will be the first of many to enjoy the new world we will bring about." **

**Narcissa blushed, Lucius beamed. **

**"Thank you, Milord. Please, this way." **

**They then entered a large Dining Room with a large table. **

**"_Dobby_!" Malfoy shouted. **

**With a -POP- the creature appeared, bowing extremely low, very clearly shaking in fear. **

**"Yes, Master?" he squeaked.**

Harry quickly shut the door before rushing forward, quickly taking in the memory and putting it aside.

"Dobby, what happened?"

Dobby's eyes widened even more, just staring up at him in shock, fear, and…reverence?

"Harry Potter knows Dobby? _How_?"

"Never mind that now," Harry said quickly, his eyes trailing over Draco.

The whole right side of Draco's face was burned, the burn continuing down his neck, shoulder, and arm where his robes were scorched and charred, the rest of his robes were covered in dust and were torn.

Dobby was shaking, and with a glance, Harry saw that he was burned as well, and that the thing he was wearing was in worse condition than the washing rags he had to use when he cleaned.

Harry got up and quickly cleared off his bed, silently setting the books back under his table and bed. He then went back to Draco, Dobby still staring at him in shock, watching Harry Potter move so fast and silently.

"Dobby, help me get him on the bed," he ordered, not really knowing what he should do, but knowing something was better than nothing.

Dobby nodded numbly, went to Draco's feet, and helped Harry place him in the middle of the bed (about a foot from either edge).

Harry then kneeled down on the floor and retrieved the potions from under his bed he had just made recently, and set them on the side table in front of the moving picture of his parents.

Harry quickly assessed Draco's injuries, finding that the burns were the only visible injuries, save for the small cuts on his hands and face, as if he had been caught in an explosion.

Harry carefully removed Draco's robes and shirt, handing the ruined clothes to Dobby's outstretched arms. Dobby carefully folded them the best he could, and laid them on Harry's desk as Harry quickly grabbed his cauldron and took a step towards the door.

"I'll be back, I think there's a first aid kit in the bathroom," Harry said. "Stay here and be silent, if he wakes up, tell him I'll be back soon, and to be quiet."

Dobby nodded, standing by the bed.

Harry quietly left his room, going as quickly as he could to the bathroom. He was thankful his relatives were still eating and that the tv was loud. In moments that felt like hours, he got the first aid kit from under the sink, a few towels (hoping Petunia wouldn't miss a few from the back of the bathroom cabinets), and filled his cauldron with water. He then returned to his room, arms carrying the heavy cauldron, a finger grasping the first aid kit's handle, and hand towels draped over his shoulders.

Entering his room again, he quickly set the heavy cauldron down on the floor, and the other things on his desk. He then turned to Draco. Dobby moved out of his way, moving to the right side of Harry and standing on his tippy toes to see what Harry was doing.

"You can get on the bed, Dobby. I'm going to need your help soon anyways," Harry said as he began to clean the burns the best he could, removing debris (shards of glass, pieces of cloth, and wooden splinters) with the twisters from the kit. As he did that, Dobby crawled up on his bed and knelt carefully beside Draco's right side.

Hoping that what he had done would be enough, Harry grabbed the jar of Burn-Healing Paste, and opened it.

"Dobby, here, help me put this on the burns," Harry said, taking a scoop of the stuff before handing the jar to Dobby.

Dobby did as he was told, getting Draco's arm while Harry started on his face. They quickly finished that, having placed the towels under his head, shoulder, and arm so the paste did not get on Harry's bed. Harry thought about wrapping the wounds, but remembered the orange paste worked best in open air.

He finished by using some of the Wound-Healing to close the cuts he could. Wound-Healing didn't work well on burns, because they left hideous scars, and caused the 'healed' burns to be raised, since the potion was designed to make skin close over, instead of growing new skin.

Seeing that that was all he could do for his friend at the moment, he went to his desk chair and turned to Dobby.

"Dobby, come and sit here, please," Harry said, motioning to the chair. Dobby quietly shuffled over to the chair, and did as he was told.

Taking a clean small towel, he got it wet from the water from the cauldron.

"Here, let me help you."

Harry was relieved to find that Dobby's burns were not as bad as Draco's as he began carefully wiping away the dirt. After quickly cleaning the burns, he placed the orange paste on Dobby's minor burns.

"Harry Potter is indeed great, and his goodness is beyond anything," Dobby breathed, frozen before him.

Harry was at a loss for words for a moment. Shaking himself, he refocused.

"Dobby, what happened?"

Dobby began shaking, and looked as if he was about to cry. And then he did…

"Dobby, shh, shh! Please, _quiet_!" By the word 'quiet', Harry had taken hold of Dobby's skinny little arms (mindful of the burns), and was kneeling in front of the chair Dobby was currently on.

Dobby sniffled and cut off his sobs, Harry thinking that it was a miracle no one outside the room had heard him.

"You must tell me what happened," Harry whispered.

Dobby looked down for a moment, before looking back up. Harry released him but stayed where he was, his head just below Dobby's.

"I'll show Harry Potter," Dobby mumbled, before raising his shaking hand and placing it on top of Harry's head.

Harry felt an intense surge of something flood into him from Dobby, before everything around him suddenly whirled out of focus, and he found himself elsewhere…

**He was peeking around some furniture, everything around him seeming so much bigger than they should be. **

It only took a second for Harry to realize what this must be. Dobby had given him his memory.Taking in what he was seeing, Harry instantly knew where he was: the Malfoy Mansion.

**He was in a large Living Room, large bookshelves covering the left wall, an archway beside the shelves that led into the Dining Room. There was a door leading to the backyard on the wall in front of him to the far right. There was grand furniture throughout the room, including several large couches and chairs. **

**Lucius was standing in front of the bookshelves with a black book in his hand, facing five darkly clothed people, all of whom were standing and looking at Lucius. **

**"The Dark Lord entrusted this to me, Crouch," Lucius stated plainly. **

**"If the Dark Lord knew of what you would become, or more specifically of what your line would produce, he would not have, but sadly, even the Dark Lord can't know everything," Crouch spat, before doing something odd with his tongue that vaguely reminded Harry of a snake. **

**Lucius was about to retort when Draco entered from the Dining Room. **

**"Father?" he asked, looking questioningly to the five visitors. **

**"Go to your room, Draco," Lucius ordered as Crouch stepped forward. **

**"Ah, little Malfoy, how does it feel to be a blood-traitor?" one behind Crouch asked. **

**Crouch raised his wand at Draco, and at that, Lucius snapped… **

**"HOW DARE YOU POINT YOUR WAND AT MY SON!" Lucius boomed, seeming to apparate in front of Draco. **

**In a blink of an eye, Lucius grabbed his son and literally threw him toward the archway without taking his eyes off the five Death Eaters in the room as curses began to fly. **

**"_Dobby! Protect Draco_!" Lucius ordered, before diving behind the couch in front of the bookshelves, throwing a curse out that hit one of Crouch's men in the face. **

**-POP- **

**Harry, seeing through the eyes of Dobby, found himself helping Draco up, just beyond the archway, as Narcissa brushed past them to help her husband. **

**Turning, he could see the whole room filled with curses shooting back and forth, two of the five cloaked people out cold on the floor. But before he could even comprehend what was truly happening, he saw two very large spells careening towards each other. Instinctually knowing what was about to come, he cringed. **

**_-BOOM-_ **

**The magical pressure was unbelievable as the air around them seemed to implode. He felt himself get slammed back soon after, the crashes and roar around him passing in a blur…and then silence… **

**Opening his eyes, he looked around him. He was just inside the Dining Room. The wall with the door to the outside was gone, and the bookshelves had been blasted away. Books, pieces of furniture, chunks of wall and ceiling were everywhere, a large part of the Living Room ceiling having fallen in, in effect splitting the room in half. The archway was wider now, due to the blast, and three bodies could be made out laying under the debris in the Living Room. **

**He felt the link with his Master and Mistress sever, and knew Draco was his only master now. **

**'Young Master!' Dobby suddenly thought. **

**He didn't need to look far, finding Draco a few feet beside him. **

**"Young Master?!" Dobby croaked out quietly, turning him over, afraid to make too much noise. **

**"Dobby?" Draco breathed, an ugly burn covering half his face. **

**"Yes, Master?" **

**"Stay with me…" he mumbled, taking a breath. "Potter…take me to Potter…" he continued. "Do as he says…" He then lost consciousness before he could say anything else. **

**"Are they dead?" Dobby suddenly heard a disgusted voice ask beyond the fallen ceiling. **

**"Don' know, but if any of 'em aren't, they soon will be," another voice growled. **

**He then saw Crouch Jr. and three others begin to push part of the ceiling away, just before he grabbed Draco's arm, and vanished. **

Harry fell back and hit the floor the moment Dobby lifted his hand from his head.

Dobby gasped, leaping from the chair and going to Harry's side.

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby's so sorry!" he cried, horrified at what he had accidentally done.

"It's alright, Dobby, really, just stay quiet. Trust me, if my uncle hears us, Draco won't be safe."

Dobby nodded quickly, worry ebbing from his frame as Harry rubbed the forming bump on the back of his head.

"Boy! What do you think you're doing up here?" Vernon's voice shouted as he made his way up to Harry's room.

"I'm sorry uncle, I…uh, dropped a book, won't happen again. I promise!" Harry answered, hoping Vernon would leave it at that.

"Better not, boy!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Vernon going back down the stairs.

Harry turned back to Dobby.

"Do you know who those people were?" Harry asked, taking a seat on the office chair, while Dobby gently settled on the corner of the bed, at Draco's feet.

"Only Crouch Jr.. Dobby didn't see the others' faces."

"So they were there for that book?"

"Theys said for their plot to work theys needed the diary…to make most terrible things happen…"

"They just came to get the diary?" Harry asked, getting a bad feeling. Dobby nodded.

That book couldn't possibly be the one he saw in that memory flash, could it?

"Dobby, did you get a good look at the diary?" Harry asked.

"Dobby did once, sir."

"Did it have a name or anything on it?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, 'T.M. Riddle'."

Harry bit his lip.

Well, there was little he could do about it at the moment. At least this proved Horcuxes existed, though Harry wasn't exactly thrilled about that, it was something.

Harry sighed, looking at Draco, patches of orange paste covering him.

What was going to happen now? Draco's parents were dead. What should he do? He knew he needed to get help, but help from who?

He was just beginning to think about options when Draco suddenly moaned.

"Draco, you're safe, but please be as quiet as you can. I put some stuff on your burns that should help you," Harry said, moving his chair closer to the bed.

"Potter?" Draco asked, opening his eyes. "Dobby?"

"We're here, you're in my room. Dobby got you here."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"Potter, I can't stay here, they-they'll be after me," he said, looking at Harry.

"The Death Eaters?"

"Yes. After everything last year, there have been some…changes. My family has been looked down upon since, well, really since the troll," he admitted. "They think my dad allowed me to do those things, and, I don't know, encouraged me to do them."

"Do you think they will try to get you here?" Harry asked, a little nervous (alright, a lot nervous, but he hid it pretty well).

"I don't know, but, honestly, at this point, it is a strong possibility. Blood-traitors are worse than, well, mudbloods to them, not to mention they'll want to make an example out of my family."

"How could they find you here?" Harry asked. "Dobby popped here, and they didn't hear you when you told Dobby where to take you."

"They have their ways. If they really want to, they can find me, just a matter of time. I need to leave here as soon a possible."

Harry clenched his jaw, before going into action.

"What is Harry Potter doing, sir?" Dobby asked, watching Harry get out some parchment, ink and a quill.

"I'm writing a letter."

"To who, sir?" Dobby asked.

"Someone who should be able to help, I just hope I'm right in my assumption," he answered.

Harry dabbed the quill into the ink, thinking.

"It needs to be in some kind of code, subtle-like, they might already be watching in certain areas," Draco advised, carefully sitting up, Dobby quick to help him.

"Alright, I have an idea," Harry said, writing.

_Severely-Strict, _

_The White Dragon is safe. _

_His keeper is with him. _

_-**Burner of Garlic**_

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"'Severly-Strict'?" Draco asked, raising an unburned eyebrow.

"Professor Snape. I unintentionally made that his nickname last year; he overheard."

Draco smirked, but that quickly changed into a grimace, having irritated his burn.

"Nice touch on the dragon, and I won't even comment about 'Burner of Garlic'," he added with a half smile that he could safely muster.

After a moment, Harry looked out the window, frowning.

"What is it, Potter?"

"I can't let Hedwig out until dark, my Uncle…" Harry muttered angrily, before narrowing his eyes. "Oh well, this is far more important, but before I send Hedwig out, I need to write one more letter. I think the Custosae de Lux should be informed."

Draco gave a short nod.

"I'll only write to Hermione, she should be able to safely get the message to the others, save for Crabbe and Goyle. I don't think it would be a good idea to owl them anything at the moment. Do you think they'll be alright?" Harry asked, taking out more parchment and beginning to write.

"Their parents haven't really let them hang around me much. But we did manage to get together long enough to arrange for them to act like they hate me. I'm certain we have their parents fooled; they're safe," he said, closing his eyes.

Harry watched him rest for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Harry whispered finally.

"It's not your fault," he stated, his voice alone being all that was needed to make that statement final.

Harry went back to writing, trying to determine how much he should say.

"They're gone," Draco muttered. "My Parents…I saw…"

"Master, Dobby's so sorry," Dobby sniffled, just able to keep himself from sobbing again.

Draco took a breath, trying to quell his emotions. Exhaling slowly, he managed to keep the tears in his eyes. Harry decided to stay quiet, and to leave Draco to his thoughts as he finished writing.

_The White Dragon's parents have been slain. _

_Alert those who you are allowed to. Our Foe's followers are moving. _

_They are after the White Dragon. I don't know how safe he is here. _

_I've alerted Severely-Strict. _

_Keep my owl for me. Reply normally. _

_-As One we will march against our Foes_

Harry showed the letter to Draco.

"I hope Hermione will be able to figure it out," Harry muttered.

"She will."

"The next time we are all together, we'll come up with codenames for the rest of us," Harry said.

"Good idea."

Harry opened Hedwig's cage, the time being 5:46 pm.

He looked outside and held in a curse. The Masons were pulling up into the driveway.

"We'll have to wait for a moment, Hedwig," Harry said, taking a seat; she looked annoyed, but understood.

"Potter, how do you have these potions?" Draco asked suddenly, looking on the side table and seeing them, as well as the first aid kit.

"I've, uh… had a lot of time to read and stuff, so one night I made them while everyone was sleeping."

"Nice, certainly came in handy, huh?" Draco said, attempting to sound lighthearted, but failing.

They heard the Masons enter, Vernon and Petunia nearly tripping over themselves to welcome them in. They then must have taken the Masons into the Living Room, for they could barely hear the drawling dialogue.

"You know, at least my parents…like yours…went by doing something important," Draco whispered, after a long moment. "They didn't go like Quirrell, but went out the best way there is," Draco continued, his voice shaking ever so slightly, before pressing his lips together and tightly closing his eyes. He slowly turned his face away from Harry, just in case any tears escaped…

"Yes, they did," Harry agreed, his voice as quiet as Draco's.

They just sat there for a time, both thinking.

Both of them had now lost their parents, and both in similar ways. Both of their parents had died protecting them, and were killed by those who were evil, by Voldemort or his followers.

They both now had very strong reasons for fighting, not that others didn't, but they both now had something more to drive them.

Voldemort and his followers would not get away with what they had done.

"We'll get those bloody bastards, Draco. And their Master will not go unpunished either," Harry vowed.

Draco merely grunted in agreement, not trusting his voice.

Seeing that it was getting darker, and that Hedwig was getting restless, Harry told her to go to Snape first, and then go directly to Hermione without stopping. Hedwig softly hooted an affirmative, before Harry silently opened the window and let her go.

The time was now 6:14 pm.

"Do you have your wand, Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I keep it on me all the time."

"So do I. Well, go ahead and rest, me and Dobby will keep watch, and if you think you need any more of that paste, just tell me, I have plenty," he said, motioning to the still half full jar. "Oh, and if you're hungry, I have a sandwich and some chips."

"I'm not hungry right now, thanks, and my burns are feeling alright at the moment," Draco said, easing himself back down.

"Alright," Harry replied as Draco closed his eyes to attempt sleep.

Harry looked around the room, trying to see if he could do anything to busy himself.

He didn't feel like reading, but couldn't stand just sitting there.

He began collecting his books and packing them. He quietly got out his large suitcase and began gathering his clothes and anything else he might need. He didn't know what Snape would do when he got the letter, but just in case he came and they needed to leave, at least he would be ready.

"Dobby, could you get the books from underneath the bed quietly, please?" Harry asked, noticing the house-elf itching to help, but unsure if Harry wanted him to.

Dobby happily followed the request, and gave Harry the books, some of which had been pushed far to the back.

"Has Harry Potter read all of these books?" Dobby asked, breaking the silence with a hushed and awed voice.

"Most of them, but not all of Lockhart's… and I don't think I ever will. That man is a fraud, I really can't believe people are falling for his lies, though, people have fallen for worse I suppose," Harry answered absently.

Draco was now asleep, and an occasional fake laugh of Harry's relatives reached the bedroom. Harry was now done packing, all that needed to be gathered now were the potions, which he could easily grab.

Harry sat down, looking out the window, watching dusk come. He grabbed his sandwich, broke it in half, and moved to give one of the halves to Dobby.

"Oh, no. Dobby could not take Harry Potter's dinner," Dobby said, his eyes wide.

Seeing that Dobby was going to be stubborn and suddenly realizing he was rather hungry, (he had missed lunch after all), Harry opened the bag of chips.

"Here, at least take this then," Harry nearly ordered.

Dobby complied, hearing the slight tone in Harry's voice.

"Thank you, sir."

They ate, Harry slightly amused at the delighted expression from Dobby after he tried his first chip.

"Dobby has never eaten anything like this, sir! What is it?"

"It is a potato chip."

"Dobby loves potato chips," he said, chomping down another one.

"Dobby, if anything happens, I want you to grab Draco and pop out of here, okay?" Harry said after a moment, opening his bottled water.

"Yes sir, but what about Harry Potter?"

"Don't worry about me, I have a few ideas building in my head."

"Harry Potter is a great wizard."

Harry mutely shook his head, but was not going to bother contradicting Dobby.

Harry looked at his suitcase, suddenly thinking of something. Quickly finishing his sandwich, he got up and reopened the suitcase.

"I should have thought of this earlier," he muttered, pulling out his cloak, before locking his suitcase again.

Dobby gaped. "Harry Potter, is that—"

"Yes, an invisibility cloak. It was my dad's. Now, even if Vernon comes in, I can put this over Draco and you, and he won't know you're here."

Dobby grinned.

It was nearly ten when the Masons finally left. Vernon thanked them for visiting, once again tripping over himself in becoming the world's greatest brown nose.

Harry heard the tv turn on once again in either the Kitchen or Living Room, the Dursleys no doubt talking among themselves, congratulating each other on their wonderful acting skills.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Soon after, Draco woke up, groggily taking part of the second sandwich Harry had made earlier and sipping some water from the other bottle of water.

Draco was about to say something when Dobby interrupted.

"Harry Potter, owls," Dobby said, pointing out the window.

Harry quickly opened the window, immediately taking the packages and letters, one owl being rather insistent that their delivery be looked at first. The four owls landed on his desk, standing side by side, all looking rather tired.

Harry took the insistent owl's envelope, and opened it.

_**Stay inside. **_

_I am making plans, just be ready to leave. _

_Do not reply unless there is trouble. _

_S-S _

Draco looked at Harry, wanting to know what the note said. Harry handed it to him; Draco extended his good arm to take it.

"Pretty insistent, just like his owl, huh?" Harry asked, before turning to the other owls, Snape's already turning to leave, which it soon did.

"What are all these other owls doing here?" Draco asked.

"Well, it's…uh, my birthday," Harry answered quietly.

"Irony hates you, doesn't it?" Draco asked.

"I seem to think so," Harry said, opening the other packages and letters.

Ron's letter was brief, a quick 'Happy Birthday Harry, hope you are doing well', along side a package of chocolate frogs.

Neville's was pretty much the same, but added some things he had been doing with his Gran, including making a garden, but to Harry, it was obvious that Hermione had warned them not to put anything in their letters that might cause suspicion.

Neville's gift was a magically sealed package of odd looking seeds, which Harry opened, causing a faint glow of golden light around the package. Apparently, the seal was designed for only him to be able to open. Within was a tiny note, reading:

_**Just in case. **_

Harry smiled.

He knew what these seeds were, and Neville knew he knew, since in the last letter he had written to him had mentioned how he wished he had some in case they were ever needed.

They were Energy Seeds, coated in a special herb that increased one's healing, while the seed itself improved stamina and strength.

He took four seeds out, over fifty of the flat little things in the package.

"Here," he said, handing two to Draco and the other two to Dobby. "If anything happens, bite down on one of them. They're Energy Seeds," he said, putting the rest securely in his pocket.

Draco nodded, placing them in his pocket as well, while Dobby 'ooo'ed at them for a moment before putting them away in his filthy cloth. Harry didn't bother to ask how they would stay in there.

Harry then went onto Hermione's package. Her gift was a simple assortment of candy, her letter tapped to it.

_Harry, _

_I've told the others about your last letter. Ron's family was rather interested in it's news. They got a summary from Ron, hope that's alright. _

_Everything is going well here, though the news is already spreading. _

_Hope you are enjoying your birthday the best you can. _

_Hedwig is staying the night at my place and is resting. _

_And seeing that it is probably late when you receive this, I don't expect you to write back. _

_-Hermione_

"She told the others, and I'm sure Ron's dad is doing something about it," Harry said, beckoning all the owls to leave, before closing the window.

"That's good," he said, just before noticing the cloak draped over the back of Harry's chair. "No way…"

"Oh," Harry said, seeing his eyes on the cloak. "It was my dad's. Figured that if Vernon comes up here, I could quickly cover the two of you with it."

Draco was surprised and impressed.

"Very nice."

- - -

It was just passed 11, and the Dursley's were _still _downstairs, enjoying their success in impressing the Masons, even Draco by this time was finding it no longer amusing.

"Are they like this all the time?" he asked Harry.

"No, usually they're this hyped up about talking about Dudley, or how stupid I am," Harry answered with a shrug.

"Harry Potter is not stupid," Dobby stated defiantly.

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said.

Dobby beamed.

Harry was inwardly amused, casting his eyes out the window and onto the dimly lit streets. He suddenly stood up, pushing his chair back a little, his eyes scanning below, at first not sure what, or rather who, he was seeing.

But a flash of memory surfaced, giving him the answer…

**The dark shadows swept across the trimmed grass, surrounding the house of _his_ choosing… **

"Death Eaters..." Harry breathed.

Several dark figures were slowly approaching, cutting across the lawns and spreading out, taking cover in the shadows, but Harry saw them.

"Draco, get your wand out. Dobby, stay here and protect Draco. Bite those seeds. They're coming."

Harry didn't bother to close the door behind him as he ran out, crunching a seed between his teeth, dashing down the stairs, wand out, to the Living Room, where the Dursley's were. He could hear his relatives calmly chattering away like gibbering monkeys, oblivious to the danger quickly approaching.

- - -

_A/N: __Again, for those of you who review (kindly and honestly), -_thanks_- each of you help me improve and type faster. :)_

_I don't know when I will be able to post the next part because of the start of school and some family matters, but I will post as soon as I can. Please don't hurt me... :P_

_NOTE: Due to the Longbottom change I had made in the 3rd part, (the attack having happened before Voldemort's fall) Crouch Jr. was not caught... Most of the other Death Eaters who took part in the torture of the Longbottoms were, but were charged with other crimes initially, not the torture of the Longbottoms._

_Next part: _**Breach**


	14. Book 2 Pt 3: Breach

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: Before anyone has a cow or wants to drag me to the stake, let me tell you I have an explanation for the things that happen in this part, they will just be explained. Questions are always welcome, but please have some trust. :P

A special thanks to those who reviewed: grace1237, LordScorpto, padfootstwin2, feuerfliege, albert87, hash-hash, Krisis, zeynel, The French Dark Lord, necrosdaf, Kyubbi-Sama, DobbyElfLord, and FrequencyQueen. And all those who reviewed previously :D.

And a thanks to my beta: Throckmarton.

**Questions concerning…**

_The Ward Issue: _Shall be covered, and I hope my explanation suffices. I believe it will.

T_he Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk:_ Yes, he shall enter, but the details I am currently working out :P.

_Neville's Gift: _Shall come in handy here and later…

_Potato chips becoming 'in fashion' with house elves: _Seven Words-- 'potato chip companies owe much to Potter.'

_Malfoy Sr.'s change of heart:_ Draco is his only son, blood-traitor or not. More on this later.

Well, without further ado, here's the next part.

* * *

- - - **Book 2 – Part 3: Breach**

Harry ran down, skipping two stairs at a time, feeling the energy from the seed flood into him, but before he even reached the bottom of the stairs, he felt a pulse of magical energy throb from the walls themselves.

The feeling was soon joined by a smooth sound of chanting…

He instantly knew what was happening. The Death Eaters were countering the wards with ancient magic…as old as Ward Magic itself. They had no doubt positioned themselves around the house to perform some kind of 'anti-ward ceremony'. He had seen one done before in Tom's memory; they had tried it on that small house with the woman inside. Hopefully the wards here would be as strong as the woman's in the memory.

He landed at the bottom of the stairs with a -thud- and charged into the Living Room as three startled Dursley's turned to him, confused as they too were feeling the static in the air and hearing the odd chants making their way through the walls.

"Boy, put that thing away this instant!!!" Vernon hissed as Petunia and Dudley gasped upon seeing the wand held tightly in Harry's hand.

"They are coming! _Get in my room _**now**!" Harry boomed, skidding into the room.

"'_They_'?! Who?!" Vernon shouted stupidly, already turning red, as Petunia instantly stood up, her face pale, and her eyes wide. Apparently, she was intelligent enough to see the danger that was linked with the sudden odd chanting and power coming from the house that was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

" Vernon, Dudley, do as he says," she stated, her voice flat and hollow.

"Wha—??" Vernon began, turning to his wife as if she had lost it.

**BOOM!!! **

"GO!" Harry shouted, running past them into the kitchen to see at least two Death Eaters attacking the back door, trying to get past the wards that were now visible and shimmering bright red and silver across the doorway.

Harry didn't see the Dursleys, but heard them charging up the stairs as he literally felt the house come to life; it was angry…

Harry turned and was about to head for the stairs to follow his relatives as the magic within the house shuddered. It didn't go out, but Harry knew that what he felt was not a good sign. Whatever the Death Eaters were doing, it was not the same thing they had done in the memory to that woman's house.

_BANG!!! _

The kitchen back door blasted off, and Harry saw Death Eaters beginning to step through the threshold as the ward faltered slightly, forcing their way through with precise waves of their wands.

"_Reducto_!" Harry shouted, hitting the Death Eater who was just beginning to enter in the chest, before he quickly moved backwards towards the stairs, reentering the entryway from the kitchen.

Harry then glanced at the kitchen table, and with a flick of his wand and a muttered charm, caused it to fly towards the doorway.

"_Vinculum_!" Harry shouted, pulling a spell from his mind he had just recently learned.

At that, the table seemed to melt into the wall itself, glowing a bright shade of blue before glowing red, actually bonding to the house and wards.

Harry then ran to the stairs, hoping the Dursley's weren't freaking out over Dobby or Draco. Hopefully Draco had body-binded them off to the side or something and he was guarding the window and door.

He was halfway up the stairs when the front door behind him was thrown open. With barely a glance back, he shouted, "_Stupify_!" as he clamored up the stairs, hoping he would hit whoever had blown the door away.

He heard his curse hit something, closely followed by a thud of a body.

"_Protego_!" Harry shouted soon after, feeling an odd warm pressure shooting towards his back, and knowing it was anything but friendly.

The wards of the house were under attack, and Harry could literally feel gaps in the protection around him, it was beyond disconcerting.

Dashing up the stairs, he felt something collide with his shield, and from the corner of his eye, as he turned at the top of the stairs, he saw the railing get blown apart—the curse having ricocheted off his shield.

Stumbling forward, he fell in front of the entrance to his room. Turning to get up, he looked into the room. Draco was standing by the bed, his nearly healed burns quite visible, his wand at the ready. The Dursleys were huddled together in the corner, looking horrified, and Dobby was beside Draco.

Harry met Dobby's eyes as he heard someone making their way up the stairs, and by the sound of their steps, Harry knew they were angry.

"Dobby, seal the door!" Harry shouted, beginning to raise himself up to face the stairs.

Dobby sadly did as he was told, remembering Draco's previous order to do whatever Potter said. He sealed the door shut in an instant before Draco could do or say anything.

Harry focused his sights to the stairs, his eyes coming to rest on a formidable form who just came from the stairs, robed in black, his face covered in a skull-like mask.

The Death Eater came forward, his black robes settling around him, wand in his hand.

Harry raised his wand as he straightened up, the chanting still going on around them, the wards' power fading.

Harry was certain the Death Eater was smirking behind his stupid mask, his eyes gleefully twinkling.

"Why, this is a pleasant surprise. Two birds with one stone…" the man lulled. "The Dark Lord will be pleased."

"I'm not so sure," Harry muttered, just before spells were exchanged.

"_Diffindo_!" the Death Eater shouted.

"_Protego_!" Harry boomed.

The magic settled into a temporary stalemate it seemed, until Harry felt, rather than heard, someone come up behind him.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Harry tried to move, but it was too late, with the small amount of space in the hall, and the lack of warning, he felt his wand yank from his hand. He turned slightly, his back to the sealed door, his left side to the first Death Eater, his right to the new one.

His wand was now on the floor beside the newcomer who was twirling her own wand in her hand.

"My-my-my…what have we here? A defender of blood-traitors? A filthy lover of mudbloods and muggles? The Boy-Who-Lived?" the newcomer asked, her voice venomous. "Well, I suppose the lived part won't be for long. A pity we must cut this short…"

Time suddenly seemed to stop, for at that instant so many things happened that it felt to Harry that it should not have been possible, and he was right. They shouldn't have been possible, and yet they were.

He saw the Death Eater woman raise her wand, and her lips beginning to move…

"_AVAD_-"

He felt the wards of the house finally cave and fall…but something more…

- - -

[Overlapping. Again, should be self-explanatory)

Dumbledore had gone into action the moment he had gotten word from Kingsley Shacklebolt, a high ranking Auror, that something had occurred at the Malfoy Manor. He had just finished contacting Alastor Moody after he had alerted Snape of what had happened.

Kingsley told them what they had found, and that an investigation was now underway, one that they were currently keeping under wraps. The bodies of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had been found, but their son was currently missing. Due to the information, Dumbledore and Snape were certain that Death Eaters had been involved, but the question was why. That had been several hours ago, and now they were contemplating where to look for young Malfoy.

Snape had just reentered the Headmaster's office, returning from his quarters. A letter was securely in his hand, and by the look on his face, Dumbledore knew it was important, but before he could ask what was wrong, an owl shot in from the window, and landed right in front of him, parchment tightly in its claws.

Seeing that the owl urgently wanted to be free of its burden, Dumbledore took the envelope, and read. Snape was just as curious, but he didn't shake his grim expression.

_Albus, _

_I was told some disturbing news, and I have no reason not to belief it. Evidently, Mr. Potter owled Hermione, who in turn owled my son, about a serious matter. My son is rarely ruffled up by things, nor brought to such seriousness. With the things I was told that were contained in the letter, I have reason to believe the Malfoy's are in trouble, as well as their son and possibly Mr. Potter. I must be honest, Lucius and I are not on friendly terms, but the way Ron talks of Draco, I cannot ignore possible danger to his family, not to mention that if it is all true, it is now more than about his family. If you do not know what I speak of, floo me. _

_I await your instructions, _

**_Arthur Wealey _**

Dumbledore quickly handed the letter to Snape to read, and he did so. At that, Snape straightened up, his eyes even darker than normal.

"Headmaster, I retrieved a similar message. It was from Potter, and I believe he has young Malfoy," he said, handing Arthur's letter back. "I'm afraid the people responsible for the attack will be after Malfoy. And If I am correct, they will not allow any witnesses to reveal what they might have seen, and I have little doubt Draco knows what truly happened to his parents. I replied to Potter, telling him to stay in the house, but…"

He paused, locking eyes with the wise old man, the message behind them boring into the solid blue eyes.

"The Beacon Charm…" Dumbledore whispered.

Snape's jaw tightened before giving a small nod.

"Yes, Lucius placed that upon his son, in case he was ever taken to a warded location. These charms are as old and just as powerful as Blood Wards. You know what can be done to the wards of a location if an individual with a Beacon Charm enters…"

At that, Dumbledore took out some parchment, and quickly wrote out instructions.

_Arthur, _

_I am personally handling the matter. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious, and for the time being, keep your family at the Burrow. Something has happened, but I cannot say more right now. _

_I will get back with you as soon as I can. _

**_Albus _**

Dumbledore then sealed the letter and handed it to the owl, who was still expectantly waiting, before the owl flew out the window.

Beacon Charms were just as old as Blood Wards. They were used to be able to find a person _anywhere_. This kind of precaution gave parents some piece of mind in knowing that if their child was ever taken, kidnapped, or lost they would be able to find them. However, just as there were different kinds of Wards, there were different kinds of Beacons, and Dumbledore and Snape knew that the one placed on Draco was the most powerful one Lucius could cast, which was saying it was the most powerful one possible.

All Beacons gave off a signal, one that could be used to lead those who knew how to activate that specific charm laid, but this specific beacon could do more than that; it could effect, damage, or even break wards, as long as that person with the Beacon Charm on them was within the ward boundaries.

However, never before had a Blood Ward and this type of Beacon been in conflict before, for the reason a Beacon would ever be called upon would be to save someone from being ransomed or held against their will. Blood Wards were foremost used to protect, not to hide. Those kidnapping people had little use for Blood Wards, a Fidelius Charm made more sense, since all the Beacon would be able to do would be to tell the approximate location, it wouldn't give anyone passage _into_ the place.

Dumbledore looked his age as the full realization hit. There was no telling what could happen to the Blood Wards if the Beacon Charm was activated. The two spells could cancel each other out in a devastating explosion, they could slowly fight one another until the magic collapsed into nothingness, or they could even combine, which would result in Merlin only knew what.

Turning to the fire, Dumbledore called Kingsley Shacklebolt, knowing they would need more people than just himself, Snape, and Mad-Eye for this operation.

"Headmaster," Kingsley greeted, his head coming from the fires, looking a tad tired.

"Kingsley, I need you to get a group of your most trusted Aurors for an Alpha Level mission. I have new information on the Malfoy case that must be acted upon as soon as possible."

Kingsley's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before they went back to being neutral, the tiredness in them now gone. He then gave a stiff nod, and departed.

Dumbledore then fire called Moody and told him of the new situation, requesting him to help as well. Moody obliged and said he would arrive as soon as he got a few things in order.

Snape and Dumbledore didn't need to wait long before several people came from the fire place.

Kingsley stepped out, closely followed by a tall, slightly intimidating lady with flowing brown hair. She stepped beside Kingsley, her back straight, and her face blank in expression. Soon after, three others entered.

A short black man came from the flames, his hair silvery black and his eyes equally so. He had a short dagger on his belt, and his clothing was secured. No loose clothing would hinder his movements, or be snagged in a fight.

The next person was a stout young man. His hair was curly blond, and his eyes were golden hazel. His robes were light brown, and he had a vest of thick chainmail.

The last person was a raggedly looking man, who quite frankly looked as if he was out of a job, and lived on the streets, but he had an unmistakable sense of power about him, mixed with an impression of honor and unbreakable loyalty.

The four newcomers were now beside Kingsley, two one either side of him.

"Headmaster, may I introduce Stephanie Somac," Kingsley said, motioning to the formal looking woman. "She is new to Britain, she's an American. I trust her with everything I hold dear."

Snape gave her a respectful nod, as did Dumbledore, before looking to the others. Snape's eyes trailed over the man who had entered last, but held his tongue.

"This is Joseph D. Moy. I daresay he's the best with a blade, but any weapon will do for him. He's from Africa, and has been a friend of the family long before he became an Auror," he said, placing a hand on the short black man's shoulder.

"This is Forshaw Craw. A wards master, as well as a trusted companion and Auror."

The blond young man gave a small respectable bow.

"And, I am sure you know Remus Lupin," Kingsley finished, before solidly lifting a hand, more to silence Snape than Dumbledore. "You said to get the most trusted people I could get, and though Mr. Lupin is not an Auror, he fought alongside several who were the greatest of this generation. I passed him by chance at the Ministry, and needed a fourth body, and since the other Aurors that I trust for such a mission were not around at the time, I took a chance to ask for his services—"

"No further explanation is needed Kingsley, he is welcome to join us, and his help is appreciated," Dumbledore said, interrupting the determined man.

Just then, the flames ignited once again, and out stepped Mad-Eye Moody.

"Everyone here then?" he asked gruffly. He looked around, pausing at Lupin before continuing on to the others. "Good," he finished.

"What can we expect?" Craw asked, his voice much deeper than what would have been expected from someone who looked so young.

Dumbledore was about to give a quick run down, but before he could even form the first word, an object on his shelf wailed out in definite alarm.

Dumbledore's face fell.

"The Wards are under attack," he stated flatly, pulling out a twisted pen.

"Take hold, and prepare for combat," Moody ordered, even though everyone was already moving their hands forward to grab the obvious portkey, their combat faces on.

- -

They landed solidly on the ground in the peaceful residential neighborhood, but they knew that 'peaceful' was an incorrect description.

The air around them was alive with conflicting magics, and a disturbing chant was in the air. They took action immediately, weaving around the next street to find the source.

What they found was a house lighting up with red and silver, the classic colors of a Blood Ward. A dozen Death Eaters were around the boundary, chanting, the Wards of the simple house flickering.

Moody and the others went forward, but before they could send out their curses, the thing that none of them would have believed the day before, happened. A Blood Ward fell, diminished, and disappeared.

The protection Dumbledore had placed for Harry was no more. The house was just like any other now—defenseless.

At that moment, the Death Eaters who had been chanting, stopped, and charged into the house as Albus and the others made themselves known.

- - -

Snape charged towards the house, cursing every Death Eater he saw. Moody and Lupin were headed towards the back door to the kitchen. Snape was about to enter the house and rush up the stairs, but something stopped him.

A wave of power like no other brushed against him, shooting towards the center of the house. A roar of unbelievable energy cut through the house as a blinding silver flash resonated inward.

- - -

Petunia and Vernon dared to look up as the floor trembled from the roar. They focused on the shirtless blond haired boy, standing beside the horrifyingly shriveled monster, but then the light came.

It seemed to come from the house itself, and yet the boy appeared to be a source as well. In a blink of an eye, the roar came and went, and within that same second, light surged from and into the injured boy, leaving only a trace of magical residue across his frame.

- - -

"_AVADA KED—_" the woman continued, green light forming on the tip of her wand.

Harry felt it at his feet, pure hot power, angry, loving, and protective surge into him. It was like bubbly warm water pulsing up his frame. If the Death Eaters had had more time, they would have seen after the flash, clear light shimmer over Harry's skin, but there was so little time.

Acting purely on impulse, Harry threw his hands out, his left to the man, and his right to the woman, and like the time with the troll, he shouted the first spell that came to mind, cutting off the woman's curse.

"_ARDESCO!_"

The pressure in his hands was indescribable, but it was nothing compared to the pressure the Death Eaters faced when the spell was released and hit.

The Death Eaters were slammed back to the walls behind them, and before Harry could truly register what he was doing, he stretched out his hand towards his wand.

It immediately, as if being called, flew into his palm.

Turning to the sealed door, the wards now clearly gone, the sound of people rushing into the house being heard below him, Harry began to feel unconfined panic.

If the wards were down, the Death Eaters could get into the room through the window. Draco, Dobby, and the Dursleys were beyond vulnerable.

_I must get in…_he thought, facing the magically sealed door, an odd fuzzy feeling surging from his center.

**-POP- **

- -

"AHH!" Petunia screamed when Harry popped into being in the center of the room and in front of Dobby with a _POP_.

Harry didn't bother to acknowledge anyone as he turned to face the door and raised his wand to his finger. There was no time to waste, he knew the wards were gone, and so, with a rushed whisper, he cut his finger with his wand, and let a red drop fall to the floor.

He felt Draco step closer to him, and he could surprisingly feel Draco's magic radiating towards him.

"Guard the window," Harry ordered as he bent down to one knee, pushing aside all distractions, and focused on the task at hand. This was their last chance. Even if help arrived now, the Death Eaters would finish what they came to do, especially now that they had met resistance.

He heard Draco grunt an affirmative, and Dobby turn to help before he closed his eyes and prayed that this would work.

Pressing the tip of his wand into his drop of blood on the floor, (his cut already having healed thanks to the Energy Seeds from Neville) he recited the spell he had heard from the woman in the memory.

It seemed to take forever to finish muttering the words, but once he finished, the air stilled, the rushing footsteps coming towards the room went silent, and the fear dripping from all in the room vanished.

Golden light, acting like a liquid, spread from the wand's tip, surging to every corner of the room, leaving a glistening hue on all of the walls, door, window, and floor.

They were safe.

The moment the light coated the room, sound came back to them, and they could hear those outside, and those beyond the door in the hall.

It sounded as if there was a battle going on the floor below them, but they were more concerned about the angry voices beyond the door.

"Just blow the door!" a voice shouted.

"_Bombarda_!"

BOOM!

The glowing gold door didn't budge at all, however, there were several startled yells, and a crash of something, or rather someone, breaking through a wall.

The spell had bounced off the door, and hit the person who had cast the spell as well as their companion, forcing them through the wall across from the door.

Harry stayed on one knee, Draco stepping beside him, ready to defend them if anything broke through.

He could still feel Draco's magic, and now Dobby's, now that he thought about it, but what was more startling was the magic he felt outside the room.

There were several powerful wizards in the house now, and though he could have been mistaken, they seemed to be fighting each other.

"What's happening out there?" Vernon asked gruffly, still holding his family to him.

"I don't know," Harry answered, taking a breath, trying to collect himself after having completed the Golden Ward.

"Go up! Go up! They're up there!" a deep voice boomed beyond the door as sounds of things breaking and shattering continued coming up the stairs.

"_Stupify!_"

"_Diffindo!_"

"_Protego!_"

"Craw, guard them!" someone else shouted as several more people could be heard entering the hall.

Harry stood up, now side by side with Draco, just as confused as him.

"_Reducto!_" the rough voice shouted, followed by a familiar voice shouting, "_Protego!_"

"_Diffindo!_"

"Don't you people get tired of using that?!" the same rough voice asked, the curse hitting the shield harmlessly, before the worn young man added, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

"Clear!" someone shouted from below them as the sound of battle calmed, the voice full of magic and power.

"Kingsley, I trust your people can handle securing them?" another voice asked, moving towards the stairs.

"Potter?" Draco whispered, giving him a side glance.

"I'm not dropping the ward 'til we know who these people are," Harry replied softly, adrenaline still coursing through him.

Draco nodded in agreement, the others in the room staying completely silent.

- - -

Snape stepped in front of the shimmering golden door.

_What kind of magic is this?_ he asked himself. Moody and Lupin were on either side of him, wondering the same thing.

He knew not to touch the door, the two unconscious Death Eaters through the wall behind him told him that, though he had to wonder how two other Death Eaters had ended up in heaps on either side of the hall.

_Is this more of Potter's magic? _

Shaking himself, knowing questions would have to wait, he spoke.

"Potter, are you all alright?" he asked, hoping this magically sealed room wasn't holding those beyond their help, ignoring the werewolf startle beside him.

"Professor?!" a strong voice asked, no doubt Draco's.

Snape inwardly heaved a sigh of relief.

His godson was alright.

"Yes, it is me. Now, let us in, it is safe now," he answered.

"Prove it," a second voice demanded, a voice he was surprised to realize was Potter's.

"I took five points away from you once for carelessness, glad you have learned your lesson," Snape stated.

- - -

Harry hadn't moved from where he was after he had stood up, and now he was wishing he had stayed kneeling down. Upon hearing the proof that Snape was who he said he was, the spike in adrenaline fell, and the magic pounding in his ears shrank into him.

Harry lowered his wand slightly, and with a wave of his hand, the golden ward retreated.

Draco and the others tensed as the comfort the ward had provided left as the door slowly opened.

Harry, Draco, and Dobby kept their guards up, in case this happened to be a trick, but they soon realized it was not.

Beyond the doorway, in the hall, people were standing, staring at them.

Snape was in the middle, a large scarred man with a very large eye to his right, and a shabby looking man to his left. They found Dumbledore behind the tattered man to the left, and a blond stout man behind the scarred and war battered man.

Harry felt himself sway, but was quickly steadied by Draco's hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Draco asked in his ear.

Harry nodded as Snape and Dumbledore entered the room.

"Come, all of you," Dumbledore said, looking to the Dursley's and Dobby as well.

"What! We're not going anywhere with the likes of you!" Vernon stated, his bravery choosing now rather than earlier to show itself.

Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles and stared at the blubbery man,who was still quavering slightly in the corner with Petunia and Dudley.

"I didn't ask," Dumbledore said flatly, his blue eyes revealing a flash of annoyance and pure power.

Dumbledore stared Vernon down until Vernon was forced to look away, after that he turned his attention to Harry and Draco.

Snape went beside Draco, quickly scanning his injuries, surprised to see evidence of a healing paste on his burns. It didn't take him but a second to realize it was Burn-Healing Paste.

"Dobby will get Harry Potter's things, Master," Dobby said, doing what Draco was about to ask him to do.

Dumbledore had lowered himself to Harry's level, a hand on his shoulder, Draco still keeping him steady.

"Professor?" Harry asked shakily, but before the old man answered, he felt himself being lifted up.

"We're going to a safe place, Harry," Dumbledore answered, standing up with him in his arms.

Harry's head rested against Dumbledore's shoulder, barely hearing Dumbledore's order to Snape to carry Draco down because of the rubble, Draco being shoeless.

- - -

_A/N: __Again, for those of you who review (kindly and honestly), -_thanks_- each of you help me improve and type faster. :)  
_

_Edit: I took out the A/N's within the story. Goes to show what happens when you post while being overly tired.  
_

_FYI: Vinculum means 'bond' in Latin.  
_

_NOTE: Sorry it took me longer than I had expected to post this part. I expect to post the next part in two weeks, but it will depend on my homework load and available time.  
_

_Next part: _**Safety**


	15. Book 2 Pt 4: Safety

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: A thanks to my beta: Throckmarton.

* * *

- - - **Book 2 – Part 4: Safety **

Leaving his room was eerie. Harry let himself rest fully in Dumbledore's more than capable arms as his eyes took in flashes of everything around him.

He let his senses take over, the feelings from them washing against him.

He could smell burned wood and soot in the air. He could feel Dumbledore crushing glass and debris under his tread, and saw that most of the walls had been charred from spells and curses in the hall.

He was vaguely aware of other people in the house, people in robes surveying the damage, and standing over bound Death Eaters as they passed them in the hall. People he didn't recognize froze and looked at him as Dumbledore turned and began carrying him down the stairs.

He heard people talking in the entranceway, living room and kitchen, but all discussion stopped when he and Dumbledore reached the bottom of the stairs, overturned and damaged furniture visible in the living room.

"Six are in custody, four are dead, and the rest escaped, possibly seven," a formidable black man told Dumbledore, stopping a pace away from them.

"Thank you, Kingsley," Dumbledore said, Harry moving his eyes towards the dark face that was filled with well hidden concern.

"Do they need medical attention?" a short black man asked, coming beside Kingsley, looking at Draco before resting his eyes on Harry.

"They will receive some where we are going, Joseph," Dumbledore said gently.

"Very well. Do you need an escort?" he asked.

Harry couldn't help but respect the two men before him immediately, even though he had never met them before. They carried themselves with a purpose he felt he was also, and in their eyes, he could feel their resolve and sense of duty.

"Certainly, the more the better," a gruff voice said, coming from behind them.

Harry could hear the clunk of metal on wood as the man came beside them. Harry tensed slightly, before settling again. Looking up, nearly over his head, was the man with the bulging eye. Harry squeezed his wand, not to use it, but to pull comfort from it.

"Mr. Potter," he greeted roughly, eyeing Harry's tightly held wand for a moment before meeting his eyes. He then looked to the two black men in the entryway into the living room. "Moy, Shacklebolt," he said with a nod.

"Moody," they greeted back. "Lupin," they continued, looking to a man that stepped on the other side of Harry and Dumbledore.

Harry gazed over to the wary looking man. Something was familiar about him, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

Harry must have phased out for a moment, for when he refocused on those around him he found that the conversation had continued without him, and that they were now moving towards the door.

"Professor, we shall escort you all," a soft voice stated, coming just out the front door.

"That's appreciated, Ms. Somac," Dumbledore said gently, passing her.

The Dursley's grudgingly followed, not having said a word after Dumbledore's previous statement of, 'I didn't ask'.

Harry felt another presence, this one running towards them, but he was too tired to do anything, save for squeezing his wand again.

"Albus," a voice he knew was McGonagall's sounding awfully close. "My, is he alright?" she gasped.

"He will be. Magic fatigue," Dumbledore stated, moving again.

That was the last thing he heard as his eyes closed and he gave into the darkness he had been fighting since he had lowered the Golden Ward.

- - -

The Knight Bus appeared before the large assembled group of formidable wizards and less than happy muggles.

Kingsley and Stephanie Somac stepped onto the Knight Bus first, poor Stan nearly having a heart attack at who were about to come aboard.

Draco knew Harry was out, for his form was limp in Dumbledore's arms. Draco was eased to the ground by Snape since there was no debris out here, but he knew to stay beside Snape.

He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he caught most of what Dumbledore and the others were saying, particularly the part about Harry.

Dumbledore and the others didn't know exactly what was wrong, but they were certain it had something to do with the amount of magic he had just used, and in such a short amount of time. Because of this, Dumbledore had stressed not apparating or using a portkey to get to their destination, to do so might affect Harry's already disturbed magic.

After a few choice words with Moody, they had decided to take the Knight Bus, though Draco didn't catch where they were going because at that moment his attention had been drawn to the raggedly looking man called Lupin. The look on the man's face had distracted him long enough to miss where they were going. The man was staring at Harry, looked as if he was seeing something he thought he would never see again, but it seemed to go deeper than that.

Draco felt a hand land on his shoulder and knew it was Snape as he was guided into the Knight Bus. Dumbledore, still holding Harry, took a seat several yards in, in the middle of the bus. On either side of him was Lupin and McGonagall. Draco continued forward, sitting across from the old wizard and Harry, while Snape sat to his right, Moody sitting on the other side of Snape.

Draco turned to Snape. "Sir, where are we going, and…" He looked to Harry as Dumbledore retrieved his wand.

"Albus?" Minerva asked, her voice not her normal stern solid voice, but quiet and uneasy.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I've never seen anything like this. I can only assume this has something to do with that golden ward and his defensive spells we saw evidence of when we first entered the house," he said, passing the wand over Harry again.

Dumbledore paused, looking across to Draco, who was watching fixedly.

"Mr. Malfoy, to answer your previous question, we are going to the Longbottom Mansion. I feel it is safer there, and it will be easier to treat Harry and yourself there without the hustle and bustle of St. Mungos. We have contacted some trustworthy Healers. They will be there soon after we arrive," Dumbledore said. "When we arrive, I will need to talk with you, if that's alright."

"Of course, sir," Draco immediately agreed.

It was soon after that, (the bus uncharacteristically driving at a comfortable velocity) that the bus stopped.

Dumbledore stood up, Moody and McGonagall taking the lead as they exited.

- - -

Neville didn't know what was happening, but seeing that Gran was anxious, he knew that whatever it was, it was big.

"Wait in here, Neville," she said, going to the entry hall and leaving him in the living room.

Neville paced, hoping that if Harry had needed to use those seeds, that they had helped, and that Draco was alright.

Word of the Malfoy's being attacked and murdered was all over the Wizarding World, and the news of their son missing had spread even faster.

What was going on? Was Voldemort back? Was there a new dark lord who had taken his place and was ordering Death Eaters around?

Neville didn't know for certain, but from Hermione's owl, Harry had said, '_Our Foe's followers are moving'_, which could only mean one thing: Death Eaters.

Gran had told him about them before he went to Hogwarts, and what they had done to his parents…

Neville was torn from his thoughts by the sound of several people entering his house, and the sound of his Gran's voice beckoning them in.

"Albus, good heavens!" she said suddenly, causing Neville to get enough courage to peek around the corner.

He found the entryway full of people, some he had seen before, and others he hadn't, but what quickly got his attention was the sight of his two friends.

"Of course, Albus, take him to the guest room upstairs," she said.

All he could do was gape as he watched Albus Dumbledore give his Gran a nod before heading off to the guest room, all the while carrying an unconscious Harry in his arms.

Shaking himself, he stepped out, completely forgetting that Gran had told him to stay put in the living room. He went straight to Draco, who was standing beside Snape, shoeless and shirtless. His right side was no doubt burned, but, surprisingly, it didn't look that bad. Draco saw him coming, and went to meet him.

"Draco, what happened? What's wrong with Harry, what happened to him, to you?" Neville got out, nearly stumbling over his words as he motioned to Draco's burns.

"Mr. Longbottom, if you would take us to a spare room, I would like to examine Mr. Malfoy's wounds myself," Snape said, suddenly there with them.

"Y-yes sir," Neville said, catching Gran's eyes.

He had never seen the expression on her face she was wearing now before in his life, and he wasn't sure if she was mad or not.

He turned and led them out, Gran not calling him back, but just following him with her unreadable eyes.

- - -

_Several Hours Later _

Snape planted himself in the chair at the far corner of the room. A lot had transpired since they had arrived, and he was still trying to process it all.

Being Draco's godfather, he had taken his place as Draco's guardian as soon as he was able. He would take Draco home after the funeral, and raise him as his own, just as Lucius and Narcissa had asked him to if anything were to happen; Snape just wished it hadn't been necessary.

Draco seemed to be taking the loss well, if death of loved ones could ever be taken well, but since he seemed to be more concerned about Potter, it probably hadn't truly hit him yet.

Snape gave a silent sad sigh.

Everything that had happened seemed so unreal, a part of him was expecting…hoping, that he would wake up, and find all of it a dream.

Harry was still sleeping, and according to Dumbledore, Pomfrey and the trusted Healer, he would stay that way until sometime tomorrow. Snape shook his head, unnoticed by the other three people in the room. Like him, they were lost in their own thoughts.

How had Harry done what he did? And what had caused what Draco had described moments after the ward had fallen?

'A light came, and I felt it go across my skin,' Draco had told them. 'I have never felt anything like it.'

Had that been an after effect of the Ward falling? Or was it something more? And how did Harry hold off and defeat two Death Eaters, _and_ at the same time? How did he disapparate? An example of accidental magic? And how did he make that Ward?

There were just too many questions, and not nearly enough answers.

Snape looked across the living room, dimly lit by the slowly burning embers in the fireplace. Moody was lightly sleeping on the couch, his guard never really going down; and across from the couch was Dumbledore, in the deepest thought Snape had ever seen.

Dumbledore had gathered a decent amount of what had happened, though a lot of it still eluded him. The Wards around the home had fallen, including the Blood Ward Dumbledore had put on the Dursley family to protect Harry soon after that night, but something else had fallen: the Beacon Charm on Draco.

Dumbledore assumed that the light Draco had described was a result from the Beacon falling, but he still could not fully explain the immense magic surge that had occurred soon after they had entered the house to help because it couldn't have been the Blood Ward, for it had already fallen. Had it been Harry?

Perhaps they would never understand what had happened, just like they would never fully know what had that night Voldemort had vanished…

Snape paused, forcing his thoughts elsewhere, since there was no point in thinking about such things…

Dinner had taken place a few hours ago—the Dursley's included.

That had been an experience…

Snape inwardly smiled, thinking back. Who would have ever guessed Neville would have such a fierce sense of loyalty and tenacity enough to silence a blubbery Neanderthal?

They were all seated at the large dinner table, save Potter and Madam Pomfrey for obvious reasons. They had already discussed with Draco what had happened, and even with the Dursley's, but Petunia seemed to be the only one able to talk.

The dinner was quiet. Moody, McGonagall, and Stephanie were on one side of the table, across from Snape, Augusta Longbottom, and Kingsley—Dumbledore at the head. Draco, Neville, and Lupin were on the other end of the table, across from the Dursley's.

So there they were, sitting around the table, Neville and Draco sitting next to each other, across from the Dursley's who avoided the adult wizards and settled with sitting across the younger ones, probably feeling they were less of a threat.

There were a few quiet conversations going on, but the quietest one was between the Dursley's, or rather, one of them talking to himself—Vernon.

"How did we get dragged into the middle of this? If it wasn't for that boy, none of this would have happened…" Vernon mumbled nearly silently. "Never should have agreed…how was it our problem? Then after we take the freak in, he brings this upon us. He nearly got us all killed. Stupid boy. Nothing but trouble. Good for nothing little bra—"

BANG!

Neville and Draco had stood up, letting their chairs crash down behind them, Lupin about to as well, but seeing Neville and Draco had beaten him to it, he decided to watch.

Both of them were furious, having heard every word from the bumbling man.

"If you say another word against my friend, I promise you, it will be your last!" Draco spat, but before he could add anything else, Neville took over…

"How can you say such things?! He's your family, or at least your wife's! Even if she didn't get along with her sister, Harry is still your nephew. And forget _that_, Harry _saved—your—**lives**_. Which _I_ don't understand after everything he has told me, and even what he hasn't told me! I don't know why he even bothered! But he did, and he—didn't—have—to.

"He ran out of his room to get _you three_. He ran out of the upper position his room provided to get _you_. He had to dodge who knows how many curses and was left trapped in the hall with two Death Eaters protecting _you and **your** family_."

He paused, but not to get a breath, but to take a moment to glare before he continued—everyone at the table at a loss for words, even Dumbledore, though his eyes were twinkling.

"Oh, but Harry's just a 'stupid boy', 'nothing but trouble'… let's just ignore the fact you three would be dead, if not worse, _right now_, if not for **him**."

Neville leaned forward slightly, all of his past nervousness and timidness gone—this was the _real_ Neville, the one who had been hiding underneath the shy and fearful one…

"Why don't you think about _that,_ **_sir_**, before you start talking crap about people you don't even deserve to be in the presence of."

Neville straightened, Draco standing firm beside him, proud and inwardly awed. He had done right picking his friends, of that he had no doubt.

"May I be excused from the table?" Neville asked, still staring at the dumbfounded and quite possible horrified Vernon.

"Yes dear," his Gran chimed in, coming out of her shocked state.

"May I also?" Draco asked.

Receiving a nod, he followed Neville out of the room and upstairs to where Harry was.

Snape would never forget that meal for the rest of his days, but pushing that memory aside, his eyes fell upon Stephanie Somac, the Auror from the States.

She seemed to know how to handle herself in tense situations, showing this during the battle, and the relocating of the Dursley's. Snape almost smiled while thinking about the looks on their faces when Dumbledore had told them the Ministry would be moving them for safety reasons.

Because the Blood Ward had been broken, Harry could no longer stay with them during the summer or any other time for that matter. Snape could only imagine the reaction of Potter as soon as he learned that…

Well, because of that, Dumbledore was relocating the Dursley's and providing a few powerful wards to protect them. However, these would not be as powerful as the one they had had, but it would suffice. Death Eaters really had no reason to target them, and once they were moved, they would be difficult to find.

He had only seen Draco once after dinner, and they had only exchanged short head nods before Draco went away with Neville again to check on Harry. Snape inwardly sighed; there would be plenty of time to talk to him later about everything.

The other issue Snape hoped they resolved soon involved Potter. Where would he stay? Would Dumbledore take him to Hogwarts? Or take him somewhere else? What was a safe place? Was there really such a place now?

Stephanie looked up and met Snape's eyes for a moment. She seemed to be thinking about the same thing.

What would the Ministry do now, now that it was proven that Death Eaters were about? They couldn't hide this; there were too many witnesses. Would there be a panic? Or would the fact that their 'golden hero' had triumphed once again calm fears and cause the public to stand together? Only time would tell…

Snape knew Voldemort wasn't back, but that didn't mean he didn't have some part in this, especially after Draco had told him and Dumbledore about the book…Tom Marvolo Riddle's Diary… Was this why the Malfoy's had been targeted? And why did they want the diary?

Snape gave a slight nod in greeting to Stephanie, before once again turning inward to his thoughts.

- - -

**Harry looked down at the rat who was cowering and shaking in fear.**

**"Wormtail, you best have brought me news," _he_ hissed as the rat transformed into a quavering man. **

**"Ye-yes Master, the Potter's are now under the Fidelius Charm…" the man stuttered. **

**"And I assume they've made Sirius Black their Secret Keeper?" _he_ asked. **

**"No Master…Black is a decoy—" **

**"For who?!" he shouted, cutting Wormtail off. "M-me…" **

**_He_ looked down in wicked approval.**

**"And where are they, oh Secret Keeper?" he asked with a smirk.**

**"Godric Hallow…" he said, telling the exact address.**

**"Well then, tonight I will make a visit… and if you have not lied to me, there will be an award for you when I return, Wormtail…" **

**"Thank you Master…thank you…"**

**The dream jumped, and the next thing Harry saw was the front of the house he was now so familiar with. He had had this dream countless times before…and it always ended the same way… **

**Green light exploding in _his_ face…**

- - -

_Meanwhile…_

Neville was sharing his room with Draco, Dumbledore having conjured a bed for Draco, and though they were both trying to sleep, they were both unable.

Draco had told Neville everything that had happened, in even more detail than what he had told Dumbledore and Snape. He had sworn Dobby to secrecy, which wasn't a problem, Dobby was happy to do anything Master Draco or Mr. Harry Potter asked of him.

Draco had described the people he had seen to Dumbledore and Snape, but it wasn't much help, he hadn't gotten that good of a look. Draco sighed, rolling over, trying to find a good position that helped ease the soreness of his burns.

Madam Pomfrey and the other Healer, Jean Burry, had helped heal his burns a great deal, but because of the amount of time he had gone without proper treatment, he would have a few deep scars; however, even if they had gotten to him sooner, he still would have had some, for the burns were magical burns and those always left some scarring.

The treatment Potter had been able to give him still helped a great deal though, and his scars that he would have would just be a lighter pigment of smooth skin on the side of his face, patching down the side of his neck, and a little down his arm.

Neville told him it would add character. Draco agreed, and said he would wear the scars with no shame, for they were a testament to the fact he had lived despite of the Death Eaters' attempt to kill him.

Dobby had popped in earlier after dinner, and had told them of the man he had seen, (Barty Crouch Jr.) but because Dobby was a house elf, his word wouldn't stand up in court. Draco and Neville, however, agreed to tell Dumbledore later after they had spoken with Potter, at least Dumbledore would then know to watch him.

Draco was thinking about what he would do now, and how living with Snape was going to take some getting used to, when suddenly, he felt overwhelmed by something. The feeling erupted from his center, yet he knew the source was outside himself.

He sat up, his gut telling him something was dreadfully wrong.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Neville whispered, sitting up as well.

"Potter," he whispered back suddenly, quickly getting out of bed and quietly hurrying to Harry.

He found himself running down the hall, barely conscious of Neville being close behind him. He made it to the guest room's door and entered, Neville instinctively closing the door behind them.

Harry was tossing and turning, murmuring in his sleep, his forehead damp with sweat. They could feel magic thickening in the air, and Draco could swear Potter's bed was shaking.

"Oh, no... This has happened before," Neville whispered, going beside Draco next to the bed.

Draco barely cast him a side glance as he seized Harry's arm with one hand, while placing the other on Harry's chest, trying to still him.

"Potter…_Potter_, wake up…" he whispered, as loudly as he dared.

Harry's breathing became heavy, and Neville was afraid what had happened at Hogwarts last year would happen again…

The magic kept on growing, despite Draco's attempts to wake Harry, and Neville knew all they could do was wait for Harry to wake on his own; and then he did.

Harry's eyes snapped open as he sucked in a deep breath and shot up.

"Malfoy?" he breathed after a moment, shaking slightly.

"It's me, Neville's here too…" Draco trailed off as Harry covered his face with his hands.

"Pettigrew…Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail…Secret Keeper…Black…Decoy…" he mumbled, clearly trying to collect himself and hold in any stubborn tears.

Draco was going to ask what he was talking about, and if he or Neville could do anything to help, when they suddenly heard a voice come from behind them.

"Harry?" a powerful yet caring voice asked from the doorway.

Draco and Neville whipped their heads around to find Albus Dumbledore staring at Harry with worry they had never seen from him before. They had been so focused on Harry, they hadn't heard the door open.

They quickly moved aside, Harry's head still in his hands.

"Harry…" Dumbledore asked again, the door quietly closing behind him and giving a slight glow from being charmed.

He went forward, kneeling down beside the bed and putting one of his hands on Harry's knee.

He had felt the magical disturbance all the way from the living room. Most of the others were gone or asleep, and as for Moody, he asked him to stay there while he went to investigate. He was sure he already knew the cause, and he had been right.

"Pro-fessor?" Harry choked out.

Dumbledore knew Harry was trying to hold himself together, to be strong, but he knew this was not the time for such chivalry.

Before Harry knew what was happening, he felt Dumbledore's arms wrap around him and pull him into his embrace. He instantly thought back to the last time he had felt such security, such caring and unselfish love…that had been in Hagrid's arms…

He let himself fall into it, no longer caring how weak he may look or what anyone who saw might think.

He cried.

So many times had he seen that bastard kill his parents…so many times had he seen _him_ enter his old house and murder his father as if it was nothing…and do the same to his mother, before pointing the wand at him…

And now…now he knew how _he_ had done it…

Now he knew who had helped _him_ do it…

Now he knew how _he_ had gotten past his family's protection…

The Secret Keeper had told _him_…

Peter Pettigrew…the supposed friend of his father…this knowledge coming to him from Voldemort's thoughts at the time.

Wormtail…

He felt hot tears running down his face as he just let it all go…

"Wormtail told him…Pettigrew…Secret Keeper…" he said. "Voldemort…memories…"

Dumbledore just rocked him as he continued to ramble, Dumbledore picking up a few words here and there—all of them causing him to inwardly stiffen.

Draco and Neville just stood to the side in silence, not understanding everything Harry was saying, but knowing whatever it was about, it was not anything good.

Harry quieted down, his chest now fighting back hiccups as his eyes focused like never before…

"I'm going to make him pay for everything he has done…"

His voice was eerily calm, and one could feel the power laced with it, even Dumbledore was a little taken aback before a sudden knock came from the door.

Dumbledore released the charms, and magically opened the door.

"What's happened?" Jean Burry, the Healer, asked.

"A bad dream, he's alright now," Dumbledore replied, now rubbing Harry's back to further comfort him.

"I have a Calming Potion he could take," Jean suggested.

"That's a good idea, just not a Sleeping Potion," he said.

"Yes sir," she said, leaving to get it.

Once she was gone, Dumbledore refocused on Harry.

"Is this what Hagrid was keeping a secret?" he asked quietly and as gently as he could.

"Yes."

"It is now my secret too, I will keep this between us," he stated, before looking to Draco and Neville.

"We'll keep it too, we won't tell anyone," Draco said, Neville nodding in agreement.

"Good, because if anyone were to learn this who was or is with Voldemort …the consequences…"

"We understand, sir," Neville said.

Dumbledore, now sure they would keep the secret, turned back to Harry.

"Harry, from what I gathered, you know everything that happened that night?"

Harry nodded. "But I've never seen Wormtail before."

"Last night might have caused the memory to surface," Dumbledore said, before pausing. "Harry, we will speak more on this later, rest now."

Harry lay back on the bed as the door was reopened and Jean stepped through with the Calming Potion, her eyes showing concern and a slight sense of awe kept in line by professionalism as she found him looking back at her.

Soon after, Neville and Draco left with a departing nod, telling Harry they would talk tomorrow.

- - -

_A/N: __Again, for those of you who review (kindly and honestly), -_thanks_- each of you help me improve and type faster. :)  
_

_Next part: _**Plans**


	16. Book 2 Pt 5: Old Friend

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: I know I had said that this part was going to be called 'Plans' but I've had a change of heart. This title is much more fitting. Sorry it took a little longer than normal, but here it is. Enjoy :).

* * *

- - - **Book 2 – Part 5: Old Friend**

Dumbledore didn't sleep that night, he was too busy thinking.

_So Harry has Lord Voldemort's memories of that day…quite possible, the curse rebounded back, and it seems likely now that Harry received some of Voldemort's essence in return…but is that all that Harry received? _

Dumbledore sank into his chair at the thought…

_Would explain Harry's spells being more powerful than normal…but is that because of who he is, or what had happened? _

_And Peter…if I heard Harry correctly…that would mean Sirius is innocent. But why hadn't the truth come out in his trial? Why hadn't Sirius told them what had happened? Explain why he had gone after Peter… _

_…And why he had killed him, unintentionally killing those muggles… _

Dumbledore exhaled.

He would have to look into this, and maybe even drop in and see Sirius himself. He couldn't understand why the truth hadn't come out, that is, if what Harry had said was true. But how could it not be? He had been rambling names of people he should not know, and even mentioned Secret Keeper, which Dumbledore was certain Harry didn't know about.

Oh yes, he would have to look into this, maybe talk with Harry a little more about it.

Dumbledore was so deep in thought, alone now in the living room, Moody and the others having left him to his thoughts and to sleep in the guestrooms, that he did not hear a boy hesitantly enter.

It was now in the wee hours of the morning, and Harry had woken up, no longer able to sleep another wink. He made his way downstairs, wary of the creaks of the floor boards, but somehow managed to lessen their pitch by going down slowly.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but settled in going to the room with dim shifting light, and soon found that it was the living room. Stepping forward, he soon realized the room wasn't empty, and that someone was in the large chair beside the fireplace.

He quickly learned who it was, but upon discovering this, he wasn't sure if he should continue in, or leave and maybe find the dinning room to sit in.

He was about to make a choice, when Dumbledore suddenly realized someone was watching him.

"Harry, I think you know by now I don't bite, though I have to admit, some of my candies do."

Harry jumped a little, Dumbledore turning his head a little to look at him, his face silhouetted by the low flickering flames.

Harry gave a slight smile and went in, stopping at the couch and a few feet away from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood up.

"Here, this seems like a good a time as any to talk," he said, gently moving past him to sit on the couch. He motioned Harry to join him. He did, taking the spot on the other end.

Dumbledore then waved his hand, and Harry quickly gathered it was a privacy ward. Hermione had mentioned something about them, how they would be handy to know later, since they prevented people outside the ward from listening in, and that if someone entered them, the people within would be quickly notified.

"Harry, I understand this is difficult, but I also know you understand that this is very important."

"Yes Professor."

Dumbledore leaned forward slightly, looking Harry dead in the eyes.

"Earlier you mentioned something about Peter being the secret keeper, could you tell me more?" he asked.

"I saw it through Voldemort's eyes sir. Peter had come to him, only as a rat at first, before changing into a man. He must be an Animagus, like Professor McGonagall…"

"A rat? Tell me Harry, what do you remember? What did Peter look like, in both forms?"

"He was a scroungy brown, normal looking rat, though his ears had a few longer hairs sticking off the tips. And as a man, he was a little fat and balding…

"Was he really my parents' friend?" he asked as Dumbledore leaned back slightly, taking in what Harry had just told him.

"I'm afraid so Harry, he was…and it is clear now that he betrayed them," Dumbledore admitted before pausing. "Harry, how do you know he had been your parents' friend?"

"Well…in the dream, I could hear Voldemort's thoughts…what he was thinking at the time…"

"I see," Dumbledore whispered, now even more troubled.

"Who is Sirius Black?" Harry asked, breaking the silence that had risen between them.

"One of your father's best friends. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were all friends of your father."

"Are they all dead now?" Harry asked quietly.

"No," Dumbledore replied, his mind focusing on something else…Peter's animagus…

He got off the couch.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"I have something I need to check on Harry. I will be back, and we will talk more on this, and I will try to answer any questions you have, but right now, because of this, there is something very important I need to attend to. Thank you Harry, if I'm right, you might have just helped one of your father's true friends."

Dumbledore then stepped into the fireplace, throwing some floo powder within.

"The Burrow," he stated firmly, disappearing in a roar of green flames.

- - -

Harry paused, confused at Dumbledore's words, what did he mean? What was he checking on? And why had he gone to the Burrow? That was where the Weasley's lived, right?

Deciding he would have to wait until Dumbledore returned to find out, he left the dim and empty room.

Walking down the large hall and passing by the stairs to his room, he marveled at the intricately crafted floors and walls, everything being lined with polished wood and stone, and then he heard someone beyond the hall, in the area beyond the hall.

Exiting the hall, he found himself entering a kitchen, several someones already cooking, it seemed, within.

"Neville?" Harry asked, seeing Neville at the stove.

Neville jumped, turning to face him.

Harry quickly saw that Neville had helpers. Three house elves, one of them being Dobby.

"Oh. Hi Harry, I thought I was the only one up," he said, putting a pan down.

"No, I got up a few minutes ago. Hi Dobby," he greeted.

"Good morning Harry Potter sir," he said with a bow, the other house elves bowing as well.

"You fixin' breakfast?" Harry asked, continuing in.

"Yeah, we do almost every morning," Neville said with a shrug.

"I fix breakfast every morning too. Here, let me help."

And so Harry and Neville, along with the house elves, began to make breakfast, the whole rest of the house still sleeping away, but soon Draco joined them.

"You two morning birds or something?" Draco asked, still trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"I guess," Harry said, flipping an egg over.

Draco looked at the three house elves working diligently around them, getting ingredients and things.

_Why aren't the house elves doing this alone?_ Draco wondered. _And how did they get Dobby to let them help? _

"Young Master, Dobby tried to—" Dobby began, seeing Draco looking at him in confusion, but Neville cut him off.

"I help make breakfast, I like to cook. So when I was about eight, I finally convinced the elves to let me, and they agreed, only after I nearly ordered them…well, Gran did. Anyways, now that they see how much I like it, they don't have a problem with it," Neville said.

"Oh, well," Draco said, walking around the large island in the middle of the kitchen, sunlight now beginning to make its way through the window. "I suppose I'll set up the table then," he said, going to a cabinet and pulling out plates.

Draco and Neville took this time to bring Harry up to date with everything that had been going on, and Harry stared at Neville in pride and wonder when Draco told him about Neville going off on Vernon.

Harry paused in his work when they told him that he wouldn't be going back to the Dursleys, Neville telling him this as gently as he could, knowing Harry would probably want to be told this from him, instead of from one of the adults. They then told him that the Dursley's were already gone and that some of Kingsley's friends had already taken care of moving them.

"Where am I going to stay then?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I…I sort of overheard Gran talking to Dumbledore…you might be staying here, at least until school starts," Neville said.

Harry looked up and smiled. "I'd like that. Oh, and Neville? Thanks for those seeds. They helped a lot," he said.

"Glad I was able to help," Neville replied.

They continued working, Harry not exactly surprised when Draco told him he would be going to live with Snape soon since he was his Godson.

Draco paused after that, his eyes no longer focusing on anything as he spoke.

"The funeral's tomorrow…"

None of them spoke for a while after that, all silently realizing they all had this one thing in common…they had all lost their parents.

Draco knew of Neville's parents, for his father had told him where the Longbottoms were years before even going to Hogwarts. And of course Harry knew as well, having discovered it from one of the memories at the beginning of the year on the train.

Draco looked up at both of them, for a moment forgetting about the half buttered toast in front of him, and said, "We will bring them down. Every-single-one."

They all nodded in solid agreement before turning back to their work.

- - -

Breakfast was an experience, the adults of the house shocked to see that three boys, no less, had fixed breakfast with the house elves.

Moody looked on in hidden bemusement at the interaction between Harry, Draco, and Neville.

Lupin was quiet, not sure how much Harry knew about him and didn't want to make him nervous or somthing, though he watched him in barely concealed pride.

Gran had accepted Draco, seeing how he treated her grandson, and after the display at dinner the night before, knew that, for whatever reason, the young Slytherin had sided himself with Neville and his friend, Harry Potter.

Augusta Longbottom watched the three boys, Draco and Neville on either side of Harry, finding respect and loyalty etched on their faces.

Her grandson had changed; he had become her son's son…

McGonagall, Snape, Kingsley, and Stephanie had left soon after breakfast, all of them having things that needed to be done.

The next day would be the funeral, and so Snape and McGonagall were making the final arrangements. Stephanie and Kingsley had things to check on in the Ministry concerning the investigations on both of the attacks; they also needed to gather intel about how the public and the Ministry were handling the news, and what their next actions might be.

The Daily Prophet had already written several articles on the events, and had just sent in the morning edition.

Moody and Lupin both had the day's edition, and were quickly reading it.

Moody, Lupin, Augusta, Neville, Harry, and Draco, were now all in the living room, those without a newspaper wondering what Moody and Lupin were reading.

"So? What's going on?" Augusta asked, a little impatiently.

Moody threw the paper at her, being finished with it.

"Well…they certainly haven't wasted any time," she muttered.

The boys gathered around her. She lowered the paper so they could see.

There was a picture of the house on number 4 Privet Drive, Aurors and such all over the lawn, walking in and out of the now cleared out house, the door having been ripped off its hinges.

**The Boys-of-Light _Safe_ after a Second Dark Attack **

_After going missing, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (may they rest in peace), was harbored by Harry Potter, but soon after was once again attacked by unknown dark wizards. It is unknown at this time how Draco arrived at Potter's house, but some believe they had arranged a portkey during the school year, just in case, this assumption coming from the probable rumor that young Malfoy had befriended Potter last term. It is also believed that this portkey had been supplied by a light supporter, though it is still under investigation. _

_According to Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head Auror in the investigations, the attack occurred between 11 pm and midnight on July 31st at the muggle residence in Little Whinging, Surrey, number 4 Privet Drive. _

_An unknown number of dark wizards and witches, perhaps over a dozen, advanced, thinking they had free reign, but forgot whose home they were intruding…The-Boy-Who-Lived's. _

_Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World, did the impossible again, fighting off countless enemies, and according to some reports killed at least four of the intruders. He succeeded in protecting young Malfoy (who had been injured in the first attack at his own residence), and held them back until the Aurors arrived, Albus Dumbledore among them. _

_The current location of The-Boy-Who-Lived and Draco Malfoy is classified, but it has been confirmed by Albus Dumbledore himself that they are safe. _

_Several arrests were made, and though only rumors at this time, many of these individuals had once followed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It has been stressed that security throughout the Wizarding World is being increased, and that the rest of the individuals responsible are close to being caught, but such reassuring words need not be spoken, for The-Boy-Who-Lived and young Malfoy were able to thwart these dark wizards and bring a great number of them down. _

_It is clear to this reporter that if any new Dark Lord is thinking about rising, they not only have a unified and capable Ministry on their hands, but the wit of the last Malfoy and the power of the last Potter—the Boys-of-Light… _

_An In Depth View of Both Attacks… Read what the experts say about the amazing escape made by young Malfoy and the astonishing defensive made by Harry Potter-----see pg 3. _

_Why were these Boys-of-Light attacked? ... See what they did before the Summer-----see pg 5. _

_What can -YOU- do? … Learn what extra precautions any family can place-----see pg 8. _

"Well, at least they got some things right…" Neville murmured.

"Boys-of-Light?" Draco asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Could be worse, you two could be the Dead-Boys-of-Light," Moody said gruffly.

"Honestly Alastor, must you always be so grim?" Gran asked, turning the page to find a picture of a few of the Aurors involved in the investigation.

Moody shrugged, and stated, "I'm looking at the bright side of things."

"I'm sure," Gran retorted.

- - -

It was approaching lunch time and the others had told Harry that the Weasley's would be coming around lunch time, them having been told the previous night.

Well, for whatever reason, they still hadn't come, it now being past lunch, and as a matter of fact, Dumbledore was still gone.

It was clear to the founders of the Custosae present that something was up, especially after one of Kingsley's men came in and had taken Moody aside. Draco told Neville and Harry that that man was an Auror called Moy and was a friend of Kingsley's family.

Going to Neville's room, Harry and Draco started a game of Wizard's Chess while they started talking about what they thought might be happening, as well as recent events.

"I saw Dumbledore this morning, before I went into the kitchen. I told him more about my dream, and then he said something about me having possibly helped one of my father's true friends. Then he just flooed to the Burrow," Harry said, moving his pawn.

"He went to the Weasley's? Is that why they still aren't here yet?" Neville asked.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"What did you say? What did you talk about?" Draco asked.

"I told him that Peter Pettigrew was an animagus, a ra—_Oh no_…"

"What?! What is it?" they asked, seeing that the color had drained from Harry's face.

"Ron's rat… He's Peter. He's Wormtail…" Harry breathed.

"That's the guy you were talking about from your dream last night, right? The Secret Keeper or something?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. You see? He betrayed my parents, he's the reason they're dead," Harry told them, looking blankly at the chessboard.

"Whoa, wait. How do you know that? Are you a kind of seer?" Draco asked.

Harry kept his face down a little, but looked up at them with his eyes.

"Guys, I will talk more about this when everyone is here…I don't really want to repeat it, and this does tie into the business of the Custosae…"

"Can you at least tell us something?" Neville asked.

"Promise you won't freak out?" Harry asked.

"We won't freak out, and you know we won't tell anyone else," Draco said, already knowing Harry would want to be told that.

"I have Voldemort's memories…"

Harry looked down, not wanting to see their expressions.

After a length of silence that went on for a while, Draco cleared his throat.

"Well, I promised I wouldn't freak out…so, I won't," Draco said slowly, exhaling.

"Y-you're sure? I mean…" Neville began.

"I'm sure, and I'm not crazy Neville, but believe me, for a long time I thought I was."

Harry risked it and looked up at them. After a few seconds of continued shock, Draco suddenly looked thoughtful, while Neville's expression shifted into acceptance.

"It makes a little more sense now, I mean, you being good at spells and all," Draco said.

"Yeah, reliving lectures over and over, even Binn's…sort of gets grilled into my head," Harry said.

"Wow, sorry about Binns…it's a miracle you're still among the living, I would have been bored to death."

Harry smiled.

"So, when we get with the others, you'll tell us more? I mean, having his memories could be really helpful to us," Neville said.

"Oh I know; I have plans. I just hope Ron and the rest of the Weasley's will get here soon. I hope Dumbledore was able to do whatever he intended to do. I'm certain it involved Ron's rat…" Harry said.

"I hope Ron didn't have a fit at Dumbledore wanting see, what's his name? Scabbers?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, hoping everything had gone alright, considering it was approaching dinner time.

- - -

_The Burrow, __7:22 am_

Ron went down with Scabbers into the kitchen. His mom was already up, and he was anxious to go to Neville's house. He had been told the night before, after Stephanie Somac had come and told them what had happened, that they would be going the next day.

He wanted to see how his friends were doing, and to make sure they were okay, especially after what Stephanie had told them.

_Good thing Harry wrote to Snape and Hermione_, Ron thought, setting Scabbers on the table.

"Ron, help me set the table," Molly said, just as their fireplace ignited in green flames.

"Ah Molly, I knew you would be up," Dumbledore greeted, his eyes falling on the rat momentarily…

- - -

_Wormtail _

_Something is not right… Something is going on… Why were the Malfoy's killed? _Wormtail wondered, only having heard bits and pieces of the Weasley's talking.

_Dark Wizards? Death Eaters? Does that mean my Lord is… no… I would have felt the mark awaken… _he concluded as Ron carried him down the stairs and into the kitchen before placing him on the table.

_Why would they turn on the Malfoy's? The most loyal family to the Dark Lord?_ Wormtail asked himself, deep in thought. _Did…Did they turn or something?… Did they **talk**? _

Fear ran through Wormtail. Lucius knew of Peter's betrayal…knew how the Dark Lord had been able to enter the Potter's house…had he told? Was that why the other Death Eaters killed him and his wife?

He jumped at the green flare of the fireplace, and his blood ran cold upon seeing who stepped forth from the flames, the only wizard who the Dark Lord ever feared, a man whose eyes briefly rested upon him.

_He **knows!**_ Wormtail shouted in his mind, suddenly acting on impulse, all in an attempt to survive.

He leapt from the table, landing on the floor behind Molly, and transformed back into his human form and grabbed a hold of her…

"AHHH!" Ron shouted as Dumbledore quickly stepped in front of him.

Molly was petrified, frozen in place, Wormtail already having managed to get a hold of her wand and was currently using her as a human shield.

"Peter, you do not want to do this," Dumbledore stated, his eyes a steely blue, the twinkle completely absent.

Wormtail looked desperately around him, for some hole or crevasse to escape through, but he found none, at least not ones he could get to without being caught by his old Headmaster.

Desperation grew, and he came to one conclusion, an action he had done over a decade ago…

He thrust Molly toward Dumbledore as hard as he could just before screaming out a curse filled with all of his fear and urgent need to get away.

"_BOMBARDA!!!_"

Dumbledore did the only thing he could do.

He threw up a shield, protecting Molly and her son, as well as himself, but sadly it meant that the curse reflected…

The old house shook, rising the alarm of the people upstairs who had just been woken up by Ron's previous shout.

Wormtail was hit, the curse more than enough to propel him through the wall and out onto the sunbaked lawn…

The burning light overcame him, but soon, he felt nothing…

He didn't know how much time had passed, but somehow knew he was no longer among the living.

Where was he? He was moving…that much was clear, but where? Where was he going?

There was no light, there was no dark, there was just…nothing…

And then…

There was something.

A figure. A man.

Everything slowed, and then finally stopped.

Peter blinked.

He could not be seeing what he was seeing…could he?

"J-James?" Peter squeaked.

The man said nothing; his hazel eyes, however, slowly looked up, meeting Peter's frantic ones. The man's jet black hair shifted slightly in an odd nonexistent breeze, his stance solid.

James.

Peter, who was quavering already, held his breath as James lowered his face to him slightly, showing Peter, without a doubt, who he was. But he still said nothing.

"James! My old friend!"

Peter moved to embrace him, but quickly found his feet were firmly planted, and would not move. James took a step back, only greeting Peter with continued silence and an unrelenting gaze before he looked away, saddened and disappointed.

"J-James?"

"Friend?" James whispered, so quietly it sounded like a breeze instead of a voice. "I once considered you my friend," he continued, his voice just as quiet…and eerie. "But apparently…I was never yours…"

James turned his back fully to him, and walked away, literally disappearing as he did so.

And then Peter fell.

Not down, there was no definite direction, but he knew he was falling in every other sense of the word…

Falling into darkness and despair…into the infernal depths…

And he knew…wherever he was going…Azkaban would be a mere shadow…

- - -

_A/N: __Again, for those of you who review (kindly and honestly), -_thanks_- each of you help me improve and type faster. :)  
_

_Next Part: Rest and Action  
_


	17. Book 2 Pt 6: Rest and Action

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

**Question Concerning: **

_Barty Crouch Jr._: He was never convicted or discovered to be a Death Eater, and as for Crouch Sr. position as Minister of Magic, his wife became ill, and he stepped down to be with her.

_Amount I will write_: I plan to write to the point of where an ending has come, whether that will be through all seven books…probably not. Due to certain changes, things are clearly not going to happen as they had in the canon.

* * *

- - - **Book 2 – Part 6: Rest and Action **

Harry, Neville, and Draco went down a little before dinner, hoping that they would be told about what was happening at the Burrow, for clearly something was.

Harry was about to be bold and ask Moody, but before he could approach him, the fireplace flared, quickly spilling out over a half a dozen red heads, closely followed by a wary Dumbledore.

Molly looked distressed, Arthur looked dazed, Ron was angry, the twins were confused, Ginny was lost, and Percy…Percy was attempting to look collected but was failing miserably.

"Albus, shall I tell the house elves to get more rooms ready?" Augusta asked, already tending to Molly and sitting her on the couch.

"Yes, I believe that would be wise. It has been a trying day," he said, before brushing past Arthur and going to Harry. "Harry," he said, turning Harry towards the hall and leading him out, the others in the room wisely not questioning the old wizard now.

"Yes sir?" he asked, unable to stop from looking back at his friends who had quickly gathered together, the twins joining them as well. The five of them gave him reassuring nods as Dumbledore guided him out.

Dumbledore took him to an empty guestroom and shut the door.

"What's happened sir? Did you get Wormtail?" Harry asked the moment after Dumbledore had warded the room.

Dumbledore did a good job hiding his surprise at Harry's concluding ability and answered solemnly.

"Wormtail is dead. His spell backfired on my shield. I believe he was trying to do what he had over ten years ago. If I had not put up my shield, I fear young Ronald Weasley and his mother would not be here."

"How did he get a wand?" Harry asked, stunned.

"He took Mrs. Weasley's soon after I got there. Apparently he somehow knew I was onto him," he said, sitting down on the corner of the bed in front of Harry.

"Why did you take me in here? Is this supposed to be a secret?" Harry asked.

"No, the others are being told this right now. I took you in here to tell you about someone, two someones actually. I mentioned them this morning," he answered.

"My father's true friends?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I am currently working on getting Sirius Black, I fear a terrible mistake has been made. As for Remus Lupin, you can speak with him after we are through here."

"Lupin?"

Dumbledore nodded then let a few seconds of silence pass, both of them now sitting-Harry on the corner of the bed, and Dumbledore on the chair across from him.

"Harry, I didn't have time to speak with you about what had happened at Privet Drive, could you tell me what you remember?"

"Everything happened so fast," he whispered, pausing to recall everything. Dumbledore waited patiently.

"I looked out the window and saw dark forms coming. I knew they were bad, so I told Draco and Dobby and to use the energy seeds from Neville. Then I ran down to the Dursley's and told them to get to my room because they were coming. Aunt Petunia told them to listen to me… Well, then they started banging on the doors and their chanting got louder and the house was shaking really bad then. The Dursley's ran up the stairs while I slowed them down."

"You used the table, didn't you? To block the back kitchen door?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling. Harry nodded.

"Well, I ran up the stairs, but before I could get to the hall, the front door was blasted off. I think I got one of them before I used _protego_ and a curse hit it, knocking me down into the hall. My door was open so I ordered Dobby to seal the door. He did. Then the Death Eater came and some more spells were exchanged, but then another came from behind me, probably through a window. My wand flew out of my hands, and then she was about to _kadavra_ me, when..."

"What? What happened, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, seeing Harry wasn't continuing.

"The house…it went all… weird…it felt hot, but good. It rushed over and into me, and then I just threw out my hands and the…the next thing I knew they were on either side of the hall and the wand was in my hand and then, bang, I'm in my room."

"Draco said you disapparated into the room…could have been accidental magic, there was definitely good reason for it," Dumbledore said absently, trying to figure out what had happened with the Ward and Beacon.

_Had they somehow bonded for those few seconds, serving their purpose to the very end? Protecting?_ Dumbledore wondered.

"Harry, how did you make that Golden Ward?" Dumbledore asked, realizing he still had half the puzzle to figure out.

"I don't know…I just, did it," he muttered. "A memory…she…" He stopped, his voice wavering slightly, not wanting to have to talk or think about the woman he saw tortured and killed by Voldemort.

"You don't need to continue, Harry…" he said quietly, silently assuming the 'she' was Lily.

"Love is a powerful thing. It can protect even after we are gone, but then, one must wonder if one is truly gone, if their love is still bound to us," he said.

Harry looked up, confused, not understanding what that had to do with the woman in his memories. He didn't know her, and she definitely didn't know him. What was Dumbledore talking about?

"Alright Harry, I think the others'll be wondering where we are soon. If you remember anything else, or want to talk about anything, you can always come to me, alright?" he asked, meeting Harry's bright green eyes with his blue ones.

"Yes sir," he said, glad the discussion was over.

Dumbledore inwardly sighed, wishing he could, on a clear conscience, know what Harry was thinking after seeing his confused look; but he couldn't, or rather wouldn't. If he wanted trust, _real _trust, he would have to get it the old fashioned way: Harry would have to tell him—he only hoped that in good time he would.

_He must be refering to a memory of something from that night…perhaps a golden shield had formed, and Lily had been the source?_ Dumbledore wondered, trying to reason why what he had said would have caused such obvious confusion from Harry.

_Am I missing something?_ he wondered, watching as Harry exited the room, clearly in as much thought as himself.

- - -

Night came quickly to those in the Longbottom Mansion, the gloom and sadness that would be awaiting them the following day looming over them. Harry didn't have the opportunity to talk with Lupin, but vowed he would soon, probably some time after the funeral.

Hermione had flooed over late that night with the permission from her parents to attend the funeral with them the next day, but because the next day would be trying and busy, they all settled in for the night rather early.

She was staying in a room with Ginny. Neville, Draco, and Harry were sharing a room, and Ron and the twins were in another. Percy was graced with having the smallest guestroom.

They were all thankful (well, the twins wouldn't have minded sharing a room with him, but Percy would have).

- - -

Dumbledore fashioned portkeys for them all to use the following day, and in groups of five, they were all transported to where the service was being held.

The service went.

The Minister of Magic was present, as were many of the distinguished members of society, and to the well hidden horror of Harry, Draco, and Dobby, so was Crouch Jr.. He was beside the Minister, portraying the grieving coworker and friend of the Malfoy's disgustingly well.

Draco felt Snape's hand tighten on his shoulder as Crouch Jr. came forward and gave Draco his condolences.

Draco obviously didn't buy it, and neither did the others, even Hermione and Ron who did not know the whole story with what had happened. It was also clear, to at least Draco, that Snape apparently didn't like Crouch Jr. either.

Draco was really tempted to curse the man right there, who cared if Unforgivables were illegal? He barely managed to beat down that temptation as the murderer walked away.

Crabbe and Goyle were also there, along with their uppity families, though, both Vince and Greg gave subtle nods to Draco and the others which were just as secretly returned to them.

Vince and Grag were playing parts, and the others knew how important this was. If their enemies were to learn the truth, they might end up like so many others who crossed those with Voldemort.

A few people said some words before the caskets were lowered and covered with dirt, magiced to settle gently over them before the funeral ended.

The Weasley's took their leave, going back to the Longbottom Mansion to prepare a late lunch for everyone as most of the others also left.

All who were left was Harry, Dumbledore, Snape, and Draco.

Harry and Draco didn't know why, but they were glad they were the only ones there now. Before, it had felt forced, like the people who were there were only there because they _had_ to be, or felt obligated; and though the Weasley's, the Longbottoms, Kingsley, and even Moody and Lupin were there genuinely to provide support and to express their humble grievances, it was nice to have the cemetery to themselves.

Harry was a little surprised Draco had covertly asked him to stay, and was even more surprised when Dumbledore and Snape hadn't asked Harry to join Neville or Hermione back to the Mansion, but let him be.

Draco and Harry stood silently by one another for some time as the wind brushed against them, their eyes on the grand, black marble, Malfoy family tombstone.

Snape stepped behind Draco and placed his hands on his shoulders.

They were like that for a few minutes more before Harry felt Dumbledore's hand come to rest on his own shoulder.

"Come with me, Harry," he whispered.

Harry turned, finding a very solemn looking Dumbledore before going with him.

Harry looked back to Draco and Snape. They were still standing there, no doubt lost in their own thoughts.

Dumbledore continued to lead Harry away, and only when they were out of sight and earshot, did Dumbledore stop and face him.

"Sir?" Harry asked, a little nervous.

Dumbledore had no twinkle, and actually looked troubled and sad.

Harry understood him looking sad, but the troubled part was what was causing him concern.

Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a carved wooden object.

"This is a portkey Harry," he said.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Somewhere I should have taken you soon after you reentered and Wizarding World," he said softly.

Harry stayed silent.

Where should he have been taken, and why?

"Forgive me Harry, I have no real excuses for not taking you sooner. I suppose I felt it would be better to wait, that it would spare you pain in some way, but I've realized I was doing the opposite."

"I don't understand, sir," Harry said, growing beyond concerned, now becoming a little scared, if he was honest with himself.

What could cause such regret? What had Dumbledore done to ask for such forgiveness from him?

"Harry, you can say no, but I need an answer."

"An answer?" Harry asked, looking up into the man's old face.

"Harry, do you wish me to take you to visit your parents' graves?"

Harry blinked.

Well, he hadn't known what to expect, but it certainly hadn't been that.

Harry looked down.

Did he want to? Did he want to see the grave of his parents? Maybe say something to them, like Draco was probably doing now?

Yes, he did.

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice, as he looked up to Dumbledore's face once more.

"Right now?" Dumbledore asked, his voice a thread away from breaking, though barely hidden from Harry.

Harry firmly nodded, his eyes revealing to Albus that he meant it.

"Here," Dumbledore said, holding out the portkey for him to touch.

Harry obliged, though a little hesitantly, and took hold of the portkey with Dumbledore.

He felt the pull, and then, soon after, he felt them land.

He looked around, suddenly feeling a little isolated and nervous.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"The Cemetery of Godric's Hallow," he replied softly. "This way," he said, slowly leading them through the old cemetery.

Dumbledore stopped, before him a large white headstone, Lily and James Potter's names on it with their dates of birth and death upon it.

The statement: "_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_" etched below.

Harry stepped beside Dumbledore before taking a few steps closer, stopping just inches from the edge of the area where they were buried.

Harry felt himself fill up with so many emotions he wasn't even able to attempt to hold back a sob as he slowly fell to his knees… and wept.

Weeping for what he would never have. Grieving for what had been stolen from him and what he couldn't remember — loving parents.

His hands tightened over the ground that covered his parents, gripping the lush grass tightly within his fists.

He had always felt the loss of his parents, but seeing their graves…it made it so much more real…

Dumbledore remained silent, hoping he had made the right choice in bringing Harry there.

Harry tried and failed to get his breathing under control as he felt a tightness in his chest beginning to consume him. He felt his grief and sadness, but also felt a separate portion within himself, but not of him, being engulfed in the same feelings.

"Harry?" Dumbledore whispered, moving forward to kneel beside him.

The graveyard had gone unbelievably silent; the wind was nonexistent and the leaves were still.

Dumbledore prepared himself for a surge of accidental magic, but none came, though he could practically feel pure magic rolling off of Harry's frame.

Harry was vaguely aware of Dumbledore beside him as he tried to collect himself.

Turning inward, in an attempt to calm himself by means of occlumency, something he could not explain or truly fathom, took place.

He heard Snape's voice in the corner of his mind, somewhere among the thick sorrow not his own, but so similar.

"Mourn as long as you need, we will not leave until you are ready. Once we go, let yourself be relieved of your grief, if nothing else, so that _they_ cannot use it against you, but instead, so you can use it against them," Snape said quietly.

He didn't know how, nor did he care, but he knew, at that moment, Snape had told Draco that, and somehow, it had branched to him.

For an amount of time he didn't pay mind to, he thought on those words, and did as they suggested.

His parents were gone, and nothing could bring them back, but they had left something behind that could never be taken away.

Hope.

They had done that which few others had; they had thwarted the Dark Lord, and stopped him from executing his plans.

Because of this, it meant Harry could too, and could lead others to do the same.

There was hope.

And that was enough to push Harry beyond the despair that had threatened to devour him, reminding him of the decision he had made at the end of last term: he would continue where his parents had left off, he would continue to defy Voldemort, continue the fight, and what his parents had been unable to finish, he would.

With the Custosae de Lux, he would win the war.

Exhaling slowly, he focused on the tombstone before him, the edge of his mind calming and focusing as well.

Wiping his eyes clear of tears, and brushing them off his cheeks, he stood up.

Turning to a now standing and bewildered Dumbledore and met his eyes.

"I'm ready to go back." Harry paused before continuing. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Dumbledore nodded, deciding it best not to question or comment on the change he noted in Harry's eyes: a reinforced sense of resolve, defiance, purpose, and…hope?

- - -

_The Next Day _

Hermione and Ginny got ready quickly the morning after the funeral and were talking about the upcoming classes at Hogwarts when someone, or rather two someones, knocked on the door.

The Weasley's were going to stay at the Mansion until the repairs on the Burrow could be completed. Wormtail had demolished the backside of the house, and had done some serious damage to the already questionable looking structure. They would probably, or at least the Weasley children, stay until school started.

Neville and Harry were thrilled, and Draco was happy as well, since all he would have to do later, when he moved to Snape's place, would be to ask Snape if he could visit.

"Come in," Ginny said, pretty sure who would be on the other side.

The twins entered.

"Hermione, Ron and the others want to talk with you-"

"They're in Neville's room," Fred said, completing George's statement.

"Oh, alright. Ginny, I'll be right back to tell you about Professor Snape's class," she said, having been giving Ginny a crash course in what to expect for her first year. She got up, but not without a thin locked journal.

"Alright. Is it okay if I look over some of your old notes?" she asked, wanting to get a head start in her classes, since all of her brothers seemed to be doing pretty well in school, she didn't want to be the odd one out.

"Of course," Hermione said with a smile, happy to have found someone as enthusiastic as herself, even if it was just going to be for a little while. She knew Ginny probably wouldn't continue this hardcore 'wanting to learn' thing.

Hermione turned and followed the twins out and to Neville's room where the twins graciously stood on either side of the door and bowed humbly.

"We thank you for—"

"Allowing us—"

"To escort you—"

"Madam," they said, Fred opening the door.

"May you and your companions' plans—"

"Succeed in whatever you wish."

Caught a little off guard, she was at first nervous that they had been told. She stopped at the door.

Wiping away a fake tear, Fred sniffled (George following suit). Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Ronniekins and his friends… pranking already…" Fred said, heaving a proud sigh.

"We wish you luck. The room is yours."

Holding in her confusion, she shuffled forward, George closing the door behind her.

Harry, Draco, Neville, and Ron held in their giggles. Dobby, between Harry and Draco, looked confused.

"It was the only thing we could think of, Hermione," Harry said.

"You convinced the twins we're planning a prank?" Hermione asked.

"It worked, didn't it?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head but joined in their circle.

"Dobby, privacy ward please," Draco said.

Dobby snapped his fingers with a smile.

"Done, Master."

Hermione held her tongue at that, the only thing keeping her from saying something was the fact Dobby was happy, and that things were asked of him, not cruelly ordered.

"Dobby, you are hereby forbidden to speak of anything you are about to hear to any outside members without either my, or Harry's consent. What we are doing here is very secret, we are a group secretly fighting against You-Kn—I mean, Voldemort. Do you understand?" Draco asked.

Dobby, having clutched his ears at the Dark Lord's name, nodded.

"Dobby understands sir, Dobby will keep all secrets."

"Good," Draco said, and then, with a nod to Harry, they all settled.

"Well, I think we can all see our activities are going to need to start sooner than we had thought," Harry started. "I suppose this is the first real meeting to determine the actions of the Custosae de Lux against Voldemort."

They all nodded, feeling themselves falling into a mode of seriousness not thought possible for children their age.

"Um…ideas?" Harry asked, a little unsure of how to begin.

"I have some ideas of what we should do once we get at school, and I've also been thinking… if we are going to actually do something of importance, we're going to need to expand our resources…" Hermione said, opening her journal.

"We also need to find a place to meet at Hogwarts," Ron said.

"Uh, sirs, Dobby could help," Dobby said, a little unsure if he should interrupt.

"You could find a place for us to hold our meetings in secret?" Neville asked.

"Yes sirs, Dobby has heard that house elves work there, Dobby can ask them."

"Alright, well that's taken care of, thanks Dobby," Harry said causing Dobby to bow humbly.

They all paused, noticing that Harry was staring at his hands.

"Um, I have something you all should know. I've already told Neville and Draco about it a little, and I'll have to tell Vince and Greg about it when we find a place at Hogwarts, but it can't wait until then. We need to start doing something about this now," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione glanced at Neville and Draco for a moment, hoping they would give them some clue about what Harry was talking about it, before looking back to Harry.

Draco interrupted.

"Before you tell them, Harry," he said, looking at Ron and Hermione. "Don't freak out, this is actually a good thing."

"A _very_ good thing," Neville added.

"Yeah, so just listen to what he has to say, okay?" Draco said.

They quickly nodded, now even more curious and concerned as to what this was about as Draco looked to Harry, as if giving him permission to talk.

"Okay, what?" Ron asked, slightly impatiently.

"You know those nightmares I was having last term?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, while Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise and worry.

"Nightmares?" she asked, this being the first time she had heard about them.

Draco rose a hand and silenced her.

"Those were about…about that night, right?" Ron asked.

"Sometimes…" Harry muttered.

"Harry, just tell them," Draco stated.

"I have Voldemort's memories," Harry blurted out with a heavy sigh and the prompting of Draco.

Hermione gasped, Ron lost several shades of pigment.

"And—and how is that good?" Hermione choked out.

"I know why he didn't die when he should have," Harry stated; now that the truth was out, he felt more confident.

Their eyes all snapped to his, even Draco and Neville, not having been told this piece of information yet.

"He broke up his soul into pieces, placing them in objects and creating them into things called Horcruxes," he said.

"Horcruxes?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, and because of them, his soul is bound to this existence, he can't die-die."

"Then how do we defeat him?" Ron asked.

"We find these things and destroy them. Because of the memories, I know where they all are, or at least where he had last placed them. I also know that bashing them with a simple bat won't work. Only something powerful, like a magic sword or something, can destroy it," Harry said.

"So, where are they? How many of them are there?" Neville asked.

"One is at Hogwarts, hidden in this really special room that hides things—it's a crown that belonged to Ravenclaw. At first I thought Voldemort's pet snake was one; but after thinking about the memories, he didn't have an opportunity to make it one, he was just planning to. Well, another is a cup, it belonged to Hufflepuff, it's in…" he thought about Neville for a second. "In a Death Eater's vault at Gringott's. A ring in some shack. A locket…" Harry shivered. "It's in a cave…guarded by curses and traps and scary things. And…the other is a diary. Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary. That's Voldemort's real name, and the people who," Harry heaved a sigh, "attacked Draco and his parents…now have it. That's why they went to the Malfoy's, to get the Diary."

"How do you know that, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Uh, Dobby showed me. Did this weird memory sharing thingy," Harry said with a shrug.

Dobby appeared to lose a few inches just then, remembering he had caused Harry to hit his head on the floor soon after doing that.

"Why would they want it?" Ron asked.

"It holds Voldemort's 16 year old self in it. Anyone could actually talk to him by writing on the blank pages. Don't ask me how I know, I just do," Harry answered.

"Alright. Hmm, maybe they're using it to get orders from Voldemort, but I don't know why they would want a 16 year old telling them what to do," Draco said.

"They would if it was a 16 year old Voldemort," Neville added.

"No…there's got to be more to this than what we're seeing," Hermione said. "Harry, can these things be used to bring Voldemort back? I mean, regenerate him or something?" she asked.

Harry paused, thinking, actually welcoming the information he was able to gather from garbled 'memory intel' as he dubbed it, but then, what he gathered made him wish it wasn't so.

"Harry?" Neville asked, Harry in a slight daze.

Harry shook his head.

"Well, I think I know why they wanted it. Hermione's right. The only thing I don't get is why they're going to try this now, I mean, why not soon after he was ripped from his body?" Harry asked.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now," Draco said. "Let's discuss things to do that we have more control over," he suggested.

Hermione chose that moment to plop her journal/notebook in the middle of them all.

"This is something I've been thinking about for a while, branching out our resources," she stated as they all leaned forward to see what she had written.

What they found was a web of names, arrows going every which way, some names having multiple arrows to or away from them, while others just had one. Some of the names they recognized, while others were simply positions, like: _Saint Mungo Nurse or Doctor, Auror contact, Gringotts? And Wizagomot—Dumbledore???._

They also found their own names among them written in blue ink, arrows branching from names and positions in ways that were no doubt purposeful.

"Madam Bones? Snape?" Neville asked, trying to figure out what this was.

"My dad?" Ron asked, confused to say the least with the whole thing.

"Hermione, if this is what I think it is…this is brilliant!" Harry exclaimed in near silent awe.

"I have already written out the letter to Madam Bones, just waiting for your critiques and approval. I think we could send these letters out, with protection spells and what not on them so they can't be traced back to us…I've been studying a lot this summer on these kinds of things… and invite them to assist us in secret," Hermione said as she turned the page.

"Codenames?" Draco asked, seeing a list of their names, and people they had seen on the previous page, with unique words beside them.

"Flytrap? I'm Flytrap?" Neville asked.

"Well, you like plants…" Hermione muttered.

"No, it's okay, I suppose it fits," Neville replied.

"Fire Ant?" Ron asked, not looking as accepting as Neville.

"Well, you can make a different codename if you want, this was just what I could think of, okay?" Hermione huffed.

"It works," Harry said, "We'll have to change them periodically anyways."

Draco snickered. "'Long Beard' for Dumbledore?"

"That definitely works…though that might be too obvious," Harry said, entertained by it as well, before looking at Crabbe's codename only to burst out with laughter. "Sebastian?!"

Hermione shrugged with a small chuckle. "Couldn't help myself."

"What? What's wrong with that name?" Ron asked.

"It's a name of a muggle cartoon character…a character that was a crab…" she answered.

Draco choked on a laugh. "And I thought Hermit for you was funny," he said, talking to Hermione.

After collecting themselves for a moment, they looked back to the chart.

"I think I have some names to add…" Harry stated seriously.

"Me too, starting with Kingsley," Draco said, recalling how well he handled things at Little Whinging.

"I think my older brothers might like to help. Bill interacts with Gringotts a lot," Ron suggested.

"Alright," she said, handing out pens so they could write in the names they were thinking.

In less than ten minutes they had it full, and though they were unsure half the names on there would become a part of their true network (since those people would have to accept), they knew they were trustworthy and may be instrumental in assisting them later on in the fight against Voldemort.

"Voldemort has allies, well, then so will we. Let us call them, the Friends of Lux," Harry said, handing the now locked journal back to Hermione.

Harry then ended the meeting, all of them now having something more to look forward to, for they would soon participate, lead, and continue the fight.

Those who had sacrificed so much to aid in the war against Voldemort and his ideals would not have done so in vain, the Custosae would make sure of that.

**- - - **

_A/N: __Again, for those of you who review (kindly and honestly), -_thanks_- each of you help me improve and type faster. :)  
_

_Next Part: Enter the Custosae de Lux__  
_


	18. Book 2 Pt 7: Enter the Custosae de Lux

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

**Question Concerning: **

_Barty Crouch Jr._: He was never linked with the torture of the Longbottoms, but more will be explained about him later.

* * *

- - - **Book 2 – Part 7: Enter the Custosae de Lux**

The following weeks passed faster than they had thought possible, and were extremely busy.

Draco had moved in with Snape and was often allowed to visit Neville, Harry, and the others who were staying at the Longbottom Mansion.

It was clear that Augusta Longbottom missed having such life in her house, and for Neville it was a little disturbing at first. He had never seen her smile so much.

Ginny had a room to herself, which she shared occasionally when Hermione came over, which had only been a few times since the funeral; however, during those visits, the Custosae took advantage of the time.

The twins and Ron had the room beside Ginny's. Neville's room, where Harry stayed as well, was at the end of the hall next to Ron's and across from the study which was beside the library.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stayed on the first floor, below the children, across from Mrs. Longbottom's Master suite. Their room was the second suite that was easily three times bigger than their room at the Burrow.

The Weasley's treated their time at the Longbottom Mansion as a kind of vacation, staying until the repairs/improvements at the Burrow were finished which took a solid three weeks due to the structural damage done by the _bombarda_.

Harry was adjusting well to staying at the Mansion as well, though for some reason, Riddle's memories were surfacing more often, and his dreams seemed to be replaying more and more of the Dark Lord's young life. Perhaps it was due to how much he had been thinking and trying to figure out more things about him? Whatever the reason, he now had a much bigger grasp of the boy, teenager, and, in the end, the man who became Lord Voldemort.

It was disturbing to be quite frank, and after waking up a few times in the night, he couldn't help but compare himself to the monster…to the boy who really didn't have to be, but became one anyways…

Neville had noticed something was bothering him right away, (how could he not? he woke up at 2 am one night to find Harry sitting up in his bed, staring at the wall).

Harry told Neville what he had learned, and what he was thinking, and though Neville still found the whole memory thing kind of creepy, he told him something Harry will never forget.

"Harry, you might have some things in common with him…but you will never be like him. You would never choose to do the things he has done."

And there it was…

Choice.

"Thanks, Neville," he whispered with a soft, thankful smile.

- -

The Custosae, save Vince and Greg, met a few times when Hermione was able to come and visit. During these meetings, they spoke of their new thoughts on magic (which they spoke of outside of meetings as well while studying), discussed things they should learn next, how they were doing in Occlumency (which included some soft poundings from Harry who was just beginning to improve the control of his Legilimency), as well as ways, methods, and rules of recruiting new members, and searching for possible Friendlies.

The letters to the possible Friendlies were going quite well, and with the secrets Harry was learning from the now frequent 'memory dreams', they were becoming very intriguing to say the least.

From learning about Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, or at least as much Voldemort knew (which included Snape being his 'spy'), to learning more about Tom's childhood (including an orphanage, his muggle father, and Dumbledore coming to invite him to Hogwarts), it was all very enlightening, and each memory revealed more and more.

Harry was itching to get things moving with the Custosae letters.

With certain adults on their side, who were able to do things they were not able to do yet, things would go so much faster, and things would be more secure as well. Everyone a part of the operation would be safer, for if anything happened they could easily lockdown the Custosae through the network, call a kind of 'radio silence' until things had been sorted out. Ultimately, danger and harm to those involved would be limited, unlike the damage Harry knew had been inflicted on the Order all those years ago.

With Hermione, and, surprisingly, Neville's in depth research, they now knew how to spell and charm letters to only let the person it was addressed to be able to read it, and to also safeguard the letters against being tracked back to them, among other things, including: copying the letter, giving it to someone else, and attempting to reverse the protections. The Longbottom Library was very helpful. A few other minor spells would also be placed that warded against fire and water damage, including spell damage; the only problem was casting these protections if they were going to send the first few out before school started.

Well, this problem was solved by none other than Mad Eye Moody.

One day he stopped by, wanting to make sure everything was secure. This was less than a week after the funeral.

"Constant Vigilance! Never know…" he growled, his large blue eye whirling around like a seriously confused marble.

His eye, and then slowly both of them, settled on Harry and his friends sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Get up and do something productive, this house doesn't have underage tracking spells on it. Go and prepare yourselves! Never know when you'll be thankful for the preparation," he stated, completely ignoring the shocked and mildly enraged looks from the adults, the thrill and excitement ebbing from Harry and company, nor the evil grins from the twins.

"Alastor!!! What on earth has gotten into you! Underage magic is illegal for a reason you know!" Molly shouted, angry and reproachful.

"Better they learn here than amongst Death Eaters…though, they've already done that…" Moody said, his voice rumbling darkly.

And that was that. Harry and the others, as well as Ginny, were free to use magic, though only on the Longbottom property and out of sight from Ministry people and such.

Percy had been outraged, but knowing the rules of underage magic, he stayed silent…though not recommended, it could be allowed on the property of an owner who consented, and Augusta definitely consented.

She beamed like Neville had never seen before after she had observed Neville teaching Harry a plant growing spell. So, due to that and many other instances, Percy finally gave in and joined in the casting a few days later, though he did so sparingly and away from prying eyes.

- - -

Lupin was a simple man, well, not really, but he sometimes wished he was.

Young Malfoy and Severus Snape had taken their leave that afternoon again, Snape now the sole guardian of Draco Malfoy, sole heir of the Malfoys.

Lupin had kept his distance from his friend's son thus far, and watched on in pride as Harry's friends dismally left, promising they would come back to visit as often as possible.

Hermione always left this way, as did Draco, and what had surprised the werewolf was when Snape had nodded in silent consent to this statement the first time they had left.

Since the first time Lupin had entered this group of people since the rescue operation, he was astonished by many things, one of the first being how Snape regarded Harry: the son of James, Snape's mortal enemy in many rights.

He didn't see the hatred or the pure distaste he had thought he would see in the spy's eyes when they looked at Harry. Instead, he saw acceptance, respect…and protectiveness?

That was what had really thrown him off. He would have never believed such a thing.

Sure, Harry was Lily's son, but to show such unguarded feelings? This being 'unguarded' in comparison to how he usually was: which was normally a fortification that would put the Great Wall of China to shame. 'Unguarded' in this context meant his expression revealed things to people who knew him well and knew what to look for. Lupin was one of these people.

The other thing that had pleasantly shocked Lupin was Harry and his friends' knowledge of magic. They were easily beyond their third year in several areas, one of them being in how to wield a wand. The young soon-to-be second years had taken to the art of wand movements very well, this being shown after Moody's declaration for them to throw the law of under-aged wizards out the window and let it be stampeded by enraged Hippogriffs.

Lupin smiled before he focused on what he planned to do this day.

Dumbledore had been working hard since the demise of Peter, and his work had just paid off. Sirius Black was now a free man, and after going through all of the proceedings and red tape, he had been awarded a sizable sum and a heart felt apology from the Ministry. Madam Bones had wheedled out a public statement from the Minister as well—Justice would never be pushed aside again, that was for sure...

Sirius was now recuperating at an undisclosed location, most likely a hotel, and would be able to come to the Mansion as soon as he had rested, this being ordered by Madam Pomfrey.

Lupin had been requested to inform Harry about all of this, and to tell him about his Godfather by Dumbledore, though he had not been told how to do this.

This day had been quiet compared to most other days, Hermione had just left, as had Draco, and now the only children in the Mansion were Neville, Harry, Ron, the twins, Percy and Ginny.

Coming into the living room, he saw the twins talking quietly in the corner (never a good sign), Ron playing and winning in a game of chess against Percy, and Neville showing Ginny a spell to change the colors of her socks.

_Where's Harry?_ Lupin wondered.

Turning into the hall, he nearly ran into Augusta.

"Oh, pardon me, Augusta," he said.

"Quite alright." She looked past him then back to him. "He's in the garden if you're wondering," she whispered, before stepping around him and into the room.

"Uh, thanks…"

He went out back and headed to the garden, the form of Harry coming into view within one of the three greenhouses.

The Longbottom property was large and grand, easily twenty acres.

Making his way across the grounds, he finally made it to the greenhouse. Hesitantly pausing for a moment, he took a breath and entered with a knock.

"Am I intruding?" he asked, causing Harry to turn to him.

"No, not really," Harry answered, a little surprised and inwardly happy to see he had finally the opportunity to talk with his father's old friend, alone.

The past week had not given any opportunity to, though Lupin had politely greeted him at breakfast and such, but it never went further than a hello of sorts.

"Well, um, we haven't really had the chance to get to know each other, so I figured now would be a good time," Lupin began, a little awkwardly. "I'm Remus Lupin, in case you don't know, and you can call me Remus or Lupin. Mr. Lupin makes me feel old, though," he added with a smile.

What do you say to your friend's son who knows nothing about you?

"Oh, hi Lupin." Harry smiled. "I'm Harry, but you already know that… I've uh, actually been looking for a good opportunity to start a conversation with you, but one never came up before," Harry said.

"Oh?"

"Professor Dumbledore said you were a friend of my dad," Harry said, though quietly, shuffling his feet slightly and looking down.

Lupin just stared at him for a moment, wondering how much Dumbledore had told him.

Shaking himself, he found his voice.

"I was."

They were quiet for a little while.

"Harry, I know this must be strange for you; it is for me…" Lupin trailed off, wishing he knew what to say. "So… how did you like your first year classes?"

Harry smiled, knowing that Lupin knew the events surrounding his first year and was purposely approaching the less traumatic portion of it.

"It wasn't what I expected, but I learned a lot. I liked all of my classes…well, except History."

Lupin chuckled. "Yeah, I can understand that. So what do you think about your teachers?"

"I like Professor McGonagall, she can be stern, but she's always fair."

"That she is. What about the other teachers? Flitwick? Snape?"

"Professor Flitwick is funny, it's never boring in his class, even though I learn the material really quick."

"That's good. You know, Flitwick was a Dueling Champion when he was younger."

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that."

"So, what about Professor Snape?" Lupin asked, curious to hear more.

"That man is more than he appears to be. He helped with the Voldemort thing last term, and then with the attack. I sent him a letter, asking for help and telling him that Draco was there with me. He replied real quick and sent help in time. I'm glad he's on my side."

Lupin was stunned. He knew about Snape somehow playing a vital part in the rescue, but was surprised that Harry had requested help from his specifically.

What had happened during the school year for a child, a Gryffindor and son of James, no less, to trust the colder-than-ice Snape with his life?

"Yes, he definitely is. I'm glad you are seeing more than the surface."

Harry smirked. "He said the same thing when I was talking about Quirrell to my friends in the hall. He took five points for being careless, but then awarded one point for seeing beyond outward appearances."

Lupin raised an eyebrow, again learning a side to Snape he had not known before.

"Did he now?"

"Yeah. I think he even liked the nickname I gave him."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Severely-Strict."

"That definitely fits him."

"I thought so."

Lupin stepped beside Harry, and they soon were walking around in the greenhouse, careful of the poisonous squirting plants and thorn throwing ones.

"Harry…I was asked to talk to you about someone."

They continued walking, and were now exiting the greenhouse and began heading to the small stream that flowed through part of the garden beside the greenhouse.

"Has this person got to do with anything about why Dumbledore has been really busy lately?" he asked.

Harry obviously wasn't dumb, he and his friends had been listening, and they were aware of efforts being made by Dumbledore and others in the Ministry to correct an injustice. And the fact that Dumbledore had said that he was working on getting Sirius Black could only mean so many things.

"How much do you know?" Lupin managed, deciding this would be easier.

"I know you, Sirius Black, and the traitor Peter Pettigrew were once my Father's friends. I assume that Sirius Black had somehow gotten in trouble, and because of the discovery of Peter, the truth was revealed, which involves who truly was my parent's Secret Keeper," Harry said, trying to decide if he should continue.

He knew more, but it was more about Lupin than anyone else…

He had learned about this after Dumbledore had told him that Lupin had been one of his dad's friends. Looking for Lupin, and waiting for someone to say his name, he saw Moody approach a tattered looking man in the living room before calling him Lupin.

That had caused Harry's eyes to snap onto the worn-looking man as a memory suddenly surfaced.

**"Cursed that wretched werewolf," _he_ hissed, looking at a murderous looking man with others before him. "Greyback, if you cannot finish him, then I will find someone who can."**

**"I will kill Lupin; should have finished him when I first bite the little runt," Greyback growled.**

**"You better finish him; you know how I treat failures," _he_ warned.**

After seeing that memory, and knowing Voldemort's thoughts at the time, Harry learned something that he was certain Lupin wouldn't want someone his age, or anyone for that matter, to know.

Coming back to the present and in the garden, he looked at Lupin.

"Is that all?" Lupin asked.

"Uh…" He trailed off.

_Should I tell him I know? How would I explain me knowing? How would he react? Would he be okay with this? _Harry asked himself.

_He has a right to know that I know_, Harry thought. _But it is his secret to tell…_

_How can it be his secret to tell when you already know!? _He argued with himself.

_Yeah, but what will I say when he asks how I know?_

"Harry? Is there something else?" Lupin asked, his eyes staring curiously at him.

"Um…"

"It's okay Harry, you can tell me, if it makes you feel better, this will stay between us."

"Really? You promise?"

"Well, if it's something I think others should know, I'll try to encourage you to at least tell Dumbledore, but I won't do anything other than that, I promise."

Harry looked at his hands, suddenly finding them fascinating before gathering enough courage.

_Come on Harry, you're the Leader of the Custosae!_ He told himself.

"Well… don't ask me how I know…I just do, but…" He quickly looked around to make sure they were alone. After making sure no one else was around, he quickly rambled out the following words in one big breath.

"I.know.you're.a.werewolf.and.I'm.okay.with.that — I.promise.I.won't.tell.anyone — Sorry.if.I've.upset.you,.but.I.thought.you.should.know.I.know,.wouldn't.be.right.for.you.not.to. — If.it.were.me.I'd.want.to.know.that.someone.knew."

"Wha-?"

Lupin's heart was suddenly ramming against the inside of his chest, having caught the word 'werewolf' and a few other select words in the garbled mess.

Harry took a breath, fidgeting a little; okay, fine, fidgeting a great deal.

"You were bitten when you were little. You're a werewolf…" Harry whispered, inwardly slapping himself for adding the tidbit on _when_ Lupin had been bitten.

"How—how do you know that?" Lupin asked, kneeling down to Harry's eye level as calmly as he could.

"It doesn't matter, I just thought you should know that I know, and that I don't care that you are," Harry answered, somehow managing to keep eye contact despite how much he wanted to look down at his feet.

Lupin slid his hand against the side of his face and through his hair, trying to collect himself. Exhaling a shaky breath, he couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of the situation.

How had this conversation turned into this? Wasn't he supposed to be talking to the kid about his Godfather and where he would probably be staying the next summer? Yet here he was, being told that his secret was known.

"Have you told anyone?" Lupin asked, finally finding his voice.

"No, no one but you."

"How long have you known?"

"For over a week."

"'For over a week'," Lupin quietly repeated, fighting against going into shock.

Lupin cleared his throat.

"And, you haven't told anyone? And you're okay with…with this?"

"I haven't told anyone. And why wouldn't I be okay with it?" Harry asked, confused at why someone should care if someone was a werewolf. It wasn't their fault they had been bitten, and being bitten didn't make one evil, if it did, he was sure Moody or Dumbledore would have acted.

"You are an interesting young man," Lupin said with a smile, again, not knowing what else to say.

Harry smiled back, waiting for a moment before talking.

"So what did you need to tell me about Sirius Black?" Harry asked; glad to see that Lupin was calming down.

Lupin stood up, accepting there was little he could do about Harry knowing his secret and that it was probably better this way. If he wanted to get to know his friend's son, secrets wouldn't help.

"Professor Dumbledore has been working on getting him free, and after some legal things, has gotten him freed. You see, it had been believed that he was the Secret Keeper," Lupin said.

"So they thought he told Voldemort," Harry stated, following without much effort.

Lupin tried not to show his surprise upon Harry calmly using the Dark Lord's name. He of course wasn't afraid of using it, but was just surprised that one so young would use it without so much as batting an eye.

"Yes, and with everything at the time, and feeling it was an open and shut case, they sentenced him without a trial. They of course did not make that public knowledge, and it had been assumed that they had followed the law, just quickly because of so many Death Eaters and sympathizers being captured."

"So he's been in prison for eleven years?"

Lupin sighed and nodded.

"But thanks to Dumbledore, and to you I believe he said, Sirius is free and is currently recuperating."

"So I'll get to meet him?" Harry asked, excitement evident in his voice and eyes.

"Yes, that's the other reason I was told to talk to you. Harry, he's your Godfather, and in all rights, now that he has been proven innocent, is your guardian."

Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Really?" his voice nearly cracking.

"Yeah. So next summer, if you want, you can go live with him."

"Like how Draco is living with Snape now?" Harry asked. "Why can't I move in with him this summer?"

"Well, he's still getting better, and his house also needs some cleaning because it's kind have been in disrepair. It honestly wouldn't be safe for you to live there right now. Magical houses do weird things when you leave them empty for too long."

"Oh."

"But don't worry, I'm sure you can visit him while he's fixing up the place, and I'm definitely sure he will be happy to come here to visit you. Your father and Sirius were really close."

Harry gave a soft smile as they walked beside the slow stream.

They continued talking until they decided it was time to go back in for dinner, Lupin happily telling stories of his Hogwart's years, including some pranks with pink poof balls and flying bunny rabbits.

- - -

_Two Days Later_

"Are you ready to do this?" Neville asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Draco said, taking the sealed letter and placing it into his robes.

"You are sure you can secretly leave it in his study?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"And you have the cover story set if you're caught?" Neville asked.

"Yes."

"Then good luck," Harry said, leading them out of the room.

They were done with their first two Custosae letters, and were ready to deliver them to what they hoped would be the first of many successful recruitments of the Friends of Light, or what Neville had dubbed: the Amici Lucis. They would also call them Friendlies, but officially, they were going to be known as the Amici Lucis.

Draco would deliver the first letter, and Dobby the second.

"Now just two more before school starts," Harry whispered to himself.

Snape was the first contact they were hoping to gain, then Dumbledore, then Arthur, and then Bones. The rest would receive their letters soon after, but the first four, Harry and the others decided, were the most crucial, so would be handled with the utmost of care.

The names on the web had increased, and if things worked out, they would have contacts in the Ministry (including the Auror, Muggle, and Law Departments), in Gringotts, in Romania, in Egypt, in St Mungos, as well as several magical nations or groups (possibly including the Giants, Werewolves, Centaurs, House Elves, and Goblins).

Oh yes, they were raking up possible allies.

- - -

_Snape's Home_

Draco went to bed early after they had returned from the Longbottom's, going upstairs while Snape made a drink for himself. Snape was looking forward to a quiet evening in his study, and was happy that everything was moving forward at a comfortable rate.

Draco was settling in nicely and they were both adjusting to each other's company well.

Sirius had yet to make an appearance, but due to the reports from Remus, it was no surprise. He had slept away the first few days of being out of that awful place, and currently was trying to clean himself up, like get a hair cut, get some good robes, and begin making plans of how to repair that despicable Black house: 12, Grimmauld Place.

He would be visiting Potter soon and Snape had purposely arranged for himself and Draco to be busy in rearranging the library that day.

He checked on Draco after walking up the stairs with his calming drink and found the boy was already asleep. He inwardly smiled and closed the door to a crack. He then went to his study, already making plans on what books he would look into for the research of possible new potions.

Entering his study and flicking his wand to light the candles, he quickly found an object on his desk that should not be there and the window partly open.

"What's this?" he whispered, cautiously approaching.

One can never be too careful; things are known to sometimes have proximity charms on them, triggering explosive curses. Not finding any harmful things linked to the envelope, he pointed his wand at it, causing it to slide towards him, so he could look at the seal.

The seal wasn't one he recognized, and the color of the paper was also intriguing.

It was charmed, causing it to sparkle slightly, and the seal appeared to be pulsing.

The seal was made up of a large **C**, within it was 'de' and beside that, vertically going down, was 'LUX'.

Finding no curses, jinxes, hexes, or anything harmful, he gently picked it up, and turned it over.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

"Alright…"

Breaking the seal, he nearly dropped the letter after feeling a magical surge run into his fingers.

He was confident it was nothing harmful, at least to him, but it was still surprising. He had been stupid not to search for safety charms, but he was used to people trying to hurt him, not protect him.

After passing his wand over the envelope and letter, he found a number of charms and spells that surprised him, including some wards.

They all either protected the letter from damage, snooping people, or manipulation, such as a back-tracer, which would aid in the search of the writer or writers of the letter. There was also a charm that insured only he, the receiver of the letter, could read it.

Ingenious, if Snape did say so himself.

Snape walked around his desk before taking the letter out the rest of the way; if he was going to read this mysterious letter, might as well do so comfortably. Flicking his wand to the window, the window closed, Snape assuming the owl or hawk that had delivered it had been the cause.

Pulling out the black charmed page, he unfolded it, finding white intricate cursive writing. It was quite bold on the black shimmering background, and Snape paused to wonder why someone had taken so much time to do this.

Shaking himself, he began reading.

…………

**A**dmirable **S**everus **S**nape,

**Y**ou do not know of us, nor have you heard of us. We are the **C**ustosae de **L**ux. Due to recent events, we have been forced to act and reveal ourselves to you and select others. We are a secret organization, a guild of sorts, and one that cannot be intimidated by those of evil or those ignorant enough to follow the like.

**W**e have been watching and will continue to do so, but forever standing idly by is not like us. We have heard of your works and have seen your beliefs and ethics in action. We know of your deeds against Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort, and know of the serious risk you have placed yourself in while spying in his ranks and pretending to be someone you are clearly not. We know you provide invaluable information for the Order of the Phoenix, headed up by Albus Dumbledore, and understand the role you will continue to play when the war sadly picks up again. Well, before I continue, let me inform you that earning our approved attention is not easy, of that you can be certain, so I congratulate you for unknowingly succeeding in that endeavor. I also apologize if we have alarmed you with our knowledge, this is not our intent, but rest assured, your secrets and the Order's are safe with us, we are on the same side after all.

**A**s we are sure you know, Riddle is trying to rise again, and those in his ranks are stirring once more. We have more information to share, but that can wait. I am sure you want to know our motives and a little more about us. As we have already written, we are a secret organization and wish to stay that way, at least for now. We are working to permanently end the threat of Voldemort and endeavor to protect the innocent and those of Light.

**P**eople like ourselves do not take words at face value, written or spoken, so I do not blame you for doubting the contents of this letter—secretly sent and written by mysterious and unknown individuals. However, please hear us out, for you will want to read the following carefully.

**T**his concerns young Draco Malfoy, and due to the fact you are his Godfather, we feel you have a right to know. We approached young Malfoy at the end of term, and he has graciously accepted to aid us in the fight against Riddle by promising to act as a look out and messenger if it were ever needed. Well, after recent events, though no doubt tragic, we have decided it is time for him to carry out these duties. We understand your possible disagreement in his participation in such things, but with all due respect, he is a part of things now, with or without your consent, and refusing his contribution would be a mockery to his parents' sacrifice. I would also like to remind you that if we are to win this war, every person of light will have to contribute, and that it is an obvious fact too many people underestimate the capabilities of younger individuals. Draco Malfoy is what we call a Friendlie, a part of the Amici Lucis, which is under our umbrella. He also willingly placed himself under Wizarding Oath, so will not answer questions he is not allowed to answer; however, feel free to search for any outside influences, you will find none. People who join us, unlike those who join Riddle, always do so of their own free will. Now that we have gotten that out of the way, to the point…

**V**oldemort's followers are attempting something now that will succeed without our interference. We have come to some startling discoveries and conclusions, which we will inform you of later, but what we will tell you now is that it has a great deal to do with the diary the Death Eaters, who attacked and murdered the Malfoy's, retrieved. We are in need of your assistance. Will you agree to join the Amici Lucis and assist us? We have vital information that we are certain even Albus Dumbledore is unaware of, but it is not safe to share until we are certain these things will stay secret.

**I**f you need to contact us or have come to a decision, notify Draco Malfoy in secret and say: **Tavi, We are a Formation of Defenders. I am the Dark Knight, please tell Griffin** … and then give him the message you wish to be sent to us. This sort of exchange will always be the same, unless I tell you otherwise. He will then tell you what we are need of from you.

**D**o not write of this letter, and only speak of it in complete secrecy with your two contacts. We have protections on this letter, as we are sure you have noticed by now, so giving it to someone it was not addressed to will be most unwise. Your two contacts are Draco Malfoy—codename Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (Tavi for short), and Albus Dumbledore—codename Long Beard. Do not tell anyone who your two contacts are, not even other Amici Lucis, and never reveal anyone's codename identity. This includes telling Long Beard about who Tavi is, and vise versa. This is for our protection, as well as theirs and yours.

**L**ong Beard will contact you to speak about this in secret. He should contact you by the end of the week, if not sooner.

**W**e are trusting you will keep what you have learned to yourself no matter what decision you come to. We understand you will not make your decision concerning all of this immediately, we would be surprised if you did, but whatever your choice, just know we are here, and here to stay—For we are the Guardians of Light, the Custosae de Lux.

**W**e await your decision.

_ **Head of the Custosae de Lux,**_

_ As One we will march against our Foes, the Enemies of Light_

…………

Snape slowly exhaled, trying to digest everything contained in the letter.

_Who are these people? Why are they really doing this? Are they telling the truth? How do they know all this? What should I do? Why did they contact Draco? Was it because they knew who his father was? Most likely. How do they know about me? How do they know about the Order? How much do they know? When will Albus contact me about this? How much is he a part of this?_

Snape continued to sit there, trying to keep himself calm.

_What do they know they are sure Dumbledore doesn't know? How do they have that information? What do they know about the diary? How much does Draco know? What did his oath involve?_

Morning found him in this state, Draco still peacefully sleeping in his room down the hall.

- - -

Dumbledore entered his personal study in his home within the Swiss Alps, ready to read a nice novel next to a comforting fire and a bowl of lemon drops, maybe start the one with Mars robots or the one with a spaceship called Enterprise. This, however, was not going to be; for when he entered, in the talons of Fawkes was a curious letter.

"Fawkes? What do you have there?" Dumbledore asked, closing the door behind him.

Fawkes looked him in the eyes, quickly sending his feelings.

They were of the serious nature, ones that expressed importance, duty, and action for the Light.

"Hmm. Alright, let's see what this is that has got you all worked up," he said, taking the envelope from Fawkes.

He immediately detected over a dozen charms, spells and wards all over the parchment, and quickly knew whoever had sent this was serious in whatever they had written to him.

Glancing at the slightly magically pulsing seal he didn't recognize before breaking it, he opened the letter up, already knowing that if there was anything harmful within, Fawkes would have warned him, or wouldn't have given it to him in the first place.

As he expected, he felt the magic in the letter check that he was the person who the senders had intended, and carefully opened the black paper, finding the message written in white.

Intrigued, he went and sat in the large leather chair by the fire, and began to read.

…………

**H**onorable **A**lbus **P**ercival **W**ulfric **B**rian **D**umbledore,

**Y**ou do not know of us, nor have you heard of us. We are the **C**ustosae de **L**ux. Due to recent events, we have been forced to act and reveal ourselves to you and select others. We are a secret organization, a guild of sorts, and one that cannot be intimidated by those of evil or those ignorant enough to follow the like.

**W**e have heard of your works and have seen your beliefs and ethics in action. We know of your deeds against Tom Riddle, or as he is more popularly known: Voldemort, and know of the efforts being carried out by the Order of the Phoenix, which you lead. Well, before I continue, let me inform you that earning our esteem is not easy, of that you can be certain, so I congratulate you for unknowingly succeeding in that endeavor. I also apologize if we have alarmed you with our knowledge, this is not our intent, but rest assured, the Order's secrets are safe with us, we are on the same side after all.

**A**s we are sure you know, Riddle is trying to rise again, and those in his ranks are stirring once more. We have more information to share, but that can wait. I am sure you want to know our motives and a little more about us. As we have already written, we are a secret organization and wish to stay that way, at least for now. We are working to permanently end the threat of Voldemort and endeavor to protect the innocent and those of Light.

**P**eople like ourselves do not take words at face value, written or spoken, so I do not blame you for doubting the contents of this letter—secretly sent and written by mysterious and unknown individuals. However, please hear us out, for you will want to read the following carefully.

**T**his concerns Severus Snape. We know of his serious duties against Riddle, and know the deadly risk he is taking to carry them out to provide invaluable information for your Order. Like you, we have just made him aware of our existence and have asked him to become what we call a Friendlie, a part of the Amici Lucis which is under our umbrella. As we said before, we will keep the Order's secrets, including Severus Snape's.

**T**he other thing of importance is about Riddle. We have a great deal of information on him, the least of which includes his half-blood heritage and his growing up in an orphanage, but we can exchange notes at a later time. However, what you need to understand is that we have crucial information that will have an impact on the war, and we are certain you do not know of the things we speak of, but it is not safe to share until we are certain our secrets are as safe with you as yours are with us. Will you agree to join the Amici Lucis and assist us?

**D**o not write of this letter, and only speak of it in complete secrecy with one of your two contacts at a time which are provided below. We have protections on this letter, as we are sure you have noticed by now, so giving it to someone it was not addressed to will be most unwise. Your two contacts are Severus Snape—codename the Dark Knight, and Amelia Bones—codename the Lone Lantern. Do not tell anyone who your two contacts are, not even other Amici Lucis, and never reveal anyone's codename identity. This includes telling the Dark Knight about who Lone Lantern is, and vise versa. This is for our protection, as well as theirs and yours. 

**P**lease contact the Dark Knight at your earliest convenience. He has already been contacted by us that you will, and I am sure he wants to discuss joining or not joining our cause as much as you do. Lone Lantern will be contacting you at a later date to discuss the same matter.

**I**f you need to contact us or have come to a decision, notify Severus Snape in secret and say: **Dark Knight, We are a Formation of Defenders. I am Long Beard, please tell Tavi** … and then give him the message you wish to be sent to us. This sort of exchange will always be in the same format, unless I tell you otherwise. This is a precaution against imposters.

**W**e are trusting you will keep what you have learned to yourself no matter what decision you come to. We understand you will not make your decision concerning all of this immediately, we would be surprised if you did, but whatever your choice, just know we are here, and here to stay—For we are the Guardians of Light, the Custosae de Lux.

**W**e await your decision.

_ **Head of the Custosae de Lux,**_

_ As One we will march against our Foes, the Enemies of Light_

…………

Dumbledore was still for several minutes, Fawkes unusually quiet as well, waiting for his old, though younger, friend to come to terms with what he had read, and face the possibilities.

"Well…now I know what's gotten you all worked up," Dumbledore said quietly. "Though I'm still trying to figure out how they got you to deliver this," he continued, eyeing his familiar who suddenly appeared to shrug.

"Ah, so you're not telling. Could you then give me your impression of them?" he asked seriously, and yet hopeful.

A moment went by, an intense exchange of emotions between them.

After that, Dumbledore gave a nod, while stating simply, "I see," before standing up. He then grabbed some floo, and called Severus Snape.

It had begun. The Custosae had entered the war.

**- - - **

_A/N: __Again, for those of you who review (kindly and honestly), -_thanks_- each of you help me improve and type faster. :)  
_

Here is the list of Codenames so far; as time goes on, I'll add the list to my Profile, as well as their contacts.

_Custosae-_

Harry- Griffin

Draco- Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (Tavi)

Hermione- Hermit

Neville- Fly Trap

Ron- Fire Ant

Vince- Sebastian

Greg- Silver Gargoyle

_Amici Lucis-_

Amelia Susan Bones- Lone Lantern

Albus Dumbledore- Long Beard

Severus Snape- The Dark Knight

Arthur Weasley- Torch

_Next Part: Godfathers__  
_


	19. Book 2 Pt 8: Godfathers

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

**Question Concerning: **

Relationships: I have yet to decide everyone's, but know I will be putting Ron and Hermione together, as well as Harry and Ginny, but it won't get serious until later, obviously.

* * *

- - - **Book 2 – Part 8: Godfathers**

"Sirius, calm down," Lupin said for the tenth time that hour.

Sirius, like the previous times, didn't listen, but continued to hit his right heel on the front end of his left foot, before switching feet.

"Sirius, I mean it, if you don't stop, you're going to wear out your shoes, either that, or you're going to break a toe."

Sirius continued tapping, but turned to Lupin.

"I can't help it, I'm nervous. Is he like James? Will he like me? Is he okay after everything? Is he happy? Does he like flying? Will he—"

"Sirius! Just breathe. You'll meet him soon, okay?"

Sirius nervously rubbed his hands and took a deep breath.

"Sirius, there is something you should know though," Lupin said after a moment.

"Oh?"

"Don't make any comments against Slytherins, _or_ about Snape. Harry has some Slytherin friends, and after seeing the interaction between one of them first hand…it would not be wise to say anything against them, he is very protective of all of his friends."

"S-Snape?!" Sirius asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes. And as I told you before, Snape has helped him a great deal this past year. He has earned my respect, as well as Harry's. Snape may not have moved past his grudges against James, but he has definitely put them aside when it has come to Harry. Harry told me it was a little rough at first, but as Minerva has told me, Harry worked an amazing feat, and Snape no longer looks at him as a mini-James. I've actually seen glimpses of esteem in Snape's eyes when he looks at Harry when he thinks no one is looking."

Sirius took all of it in, remembering everything he had been told over the past week, when he had been aware enough to listen that is.

"So Sirius, if you want to get to know James' son, keep in mind what has happened to him, and who his friends are: people most others would never have thought possible to befriend at once, I mean, come on, a Malfoy and a muggleborn?"

"I get it Lupin."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to mess something up you would no doubt regret doing later."

- - -

"Do you think they got them?" Neville asked Harry.

"I'm sure they did. Draco will send word if they come to a decision," he said.

"So your godfather is going to come today?" Ron asked closing the bedroom door behind him as he entered.

"Yeah, that's what Lupin said," Harry answered.

"Are you nervous?" Neville asked.

"A little, I mean, I'll probably be living with him after this year, but at least I know one thing."

"What?" Ron asked.

"He's got to be better than the Dursley's," Harry said happily.

"No kidding," Ron agreed.

After casting some strong privacy wards and things about Neville's room, they went into business, knowing that there would be little time for it later, since Sirius Black would be arriving soon after breakfast and then after lunch, they would all be going to Diagon Alley.

"Harry, you're sure you want to carry it out, I mean, with the goblins?" Neville asked, referring to building the network they had sketched out with Draco and Hermione.

"Yes, I'm sure. When we go to Diagon Alley, I'll go to Gringotts and find a way to talk to one of them alone. I think they could be a great ally."

"Don't you think that's a little risky?" Ron asked. "Trusting them, even if it is just one for right now…"

"That's why it will work. Goblins hold trust and respect very highly. When I trust and respect them, they will gladly return it," Harry said. "I'm sure they will help us."

"I hope you're right, because you'll be telling one of them everything," Ron stated.

"Not everything, just more than anyone else for right now," Harry clarified.

"Alright, just wanted to make sure you were sure," Neville said.

"Okay. Letters…" Ron said, reminding them what else they had to do.

"Right. Dobby?!" Harry called.

-POP-

"Harry Potter sir called Dobby? What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter sir?"

"Can you deliver these two letters without being seen? Just lay it on the person's desk in their office when they're not there. We also don't want anyone else knowing about the letters except the people they are addressed to, so make sure you drop them off at a good time. Understood?" Harry asked, pulling out two fully charmed and warded letters.

"Dobby understands sir. Dobby is to deliver letters just like Dobby delivered the letter to the great Albus Dumbledore."

"That's right. Here they are," he said, handing them to him.

"Arthur Weasley and Amelia Susan Bones…" Dobby read.

"They both have personal offices at the Ministry, can you find them?" Ron asked.

"Yes, no problem sir," he said with a bow.

"Thank you Dobby, return to me to tell me how it went," Harry said.

"Dobby will sir."

And with that, Dobby popped away.

"I wonder how my dad is going to take it…" Ron muttered, a little worriedly.

"I don't know, but we'll see soon, you are his personal contact," Harry said.

"So, what about those potions?" Neville asked, changing the subject.

"I was thinking about Rejuvenating, Wound-Healing, Burn-Healing, and Strength potions to be a part of the standard Custosae kit," Harry began, before they then started discussing what other potions to have, including when and how they were going to brew a supply.

- - -

Draco got ready quickly, but when he was finished, he stood in his room and centered himself.

He knew his Occlumency would be no match for his godfather's Legilimency, but at least he would know if he looked.

_If he looks…_ Draco muttered.

He didn't know if Snape would actually do that since it was a clear invasion of privacy, and he and Snape had come to an understanding of trust days after he had become his legal guardian, but Draco couldn't help but feel that Snape might deem it necessary to breach that trust they had formed.

_If it happens, it happens. Harry has already come up with a plan if it does, so just go down there and face whatever is waiting…_

Draco left his bedroom and went down for breakfast, descending the stairs and turning the corner towards the kitchen.

He heard Snape fixing breakfast, so knew he was there even before he entered.

"Good morning, Godfather," he greeted, immediately doing his task of putting out the plates and silverware.

"Good morning, Draco."

Draco finished laying out the plates and sat down.

"So…what are we doing today?" Draco asked, acting as normally as he could.

"We will be going to Diagon Alley later, after lunch. You will probably see your friends there when we go," he stated, setting the food down on the table and taking a seat himself.

"So I will be getting my books and things?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

They began eating, Draco nervously waiting. He looked up from his food to find Snape gazing at him.

Draco was about to ask what was wrong, when Snape suddenly moved his plate away from himself.

"Draco, I got a letter last night," he stated.

"Oh?"

Snape leaned back in his chair, as if to get a better perspective of his godson.

"Tavi."

Draco raised his chin at that, that movement being the only thing to show his more attentive focus, since he was already sitting straight and dignified-like.

"Dark Knight," Draco replied.

Snape became more concerned and was yet relieved.

"Do you understand the magnitude of the choice you have made?" Snape asked. "The risks you are taking?"

"The same as you, though not as immediate," Draco replied, knowing he had to show how sure he was in this decision. Showing any hesitancy would not encourage his godfather, and would only make him think Draco regretted joining the 'organization'.

They sat in silence, Draco deciding he would not say anything else, but wait for Snape to continue.

"I have spoken with Long Beard; we have come to a decision."

Draco kept eye contact, knowing he was giving Snape the chance to use Legilimecy on him, but praying he wouldn't take it.

"We discussed a great deal last night, and let me make this perfectly clear: we have taken it very seriously."

"They wouldn't have expected anything less," Draco stated simply.

"Of course. But before I continue, is there anything you want to inform me on?" Snape asked.

"As in additional information they did not include in the letter?" Draco asked.

"Do you know what was in the letter?" he asked.

"A fair amount, but obviously not everything."

"Draco, do you know why they are doing this?"

"Same reasons they said in the letter, I'm sure. They have had enough of everything involving Riddle — yes, they shared that tidbit with me — and everything he stands for. Also, from what they have hinted at to me, once Riddle and his followers have been taken care of, they will continue their efforts in improving the Wizarding World as a whole."

"'Improve the Wizarding World'?"

"Godfather, it took the events of the past year for me to see how corrupt the Wizarding World is. Even without Death Eaters roaming around, Crouch Jr. for example, the Ministry is too power hungry and racist. Granger has been looking into Wizarding Law and it is pretty obvious who they favor. All I'm saying is that it is time for a group of people, even if they work in the background for a few years, to help get things moving in the right direction again."

"You're speaking of the start of a revolution."

"If that's what the Custosae and theAmici Lucis have to do to make things right, then so be it."

"Have they shared with you how they are planning to do all this, after they take care of the Dark Lord that is?"

"Through the people. They will reveal the wrongs of the Ministry to the public, with our help, and when that happens, change will be inevitable."

"And you think you can help in this?" Snape asked, inwardly awed at the passion he was seeing from his godson in this.

"Has to start somewhere, Godfather. Why shouldn't my generation play a part?"

Snape smirked, leaning back in his chair slightly before saying what Draco was hoping for.

"Tavi, We are a Formation of Defenders. I am the Dark Knight, please tell Griffin we accept."

- - -

"Hi, Ginny," Harry greeted, passing her in the hall.

"Hello, Harry."

The first few days the Weasley's had been at the mansion had been interesting, particularly with Ginny. She had been very jittery around Harry at first, so much so she blushed red when he just glanced at her, but she was better now, though still slightly shy.

Breakfast had gone well, and now Harry was anxious for Sirius to arrive.

They would be going to Diagon Alley after lunch, since Mrs. Weasley had suggested that it would be productive and would allow something simple for Harry and Sirius to do together without awkwardness.

"Harry, mum says he should be coming soon. Living room," Ron said.

"Alright," he said, following him and Neville.

A few moments after they entered the living room, the fire blazed, and Harry held his breath as two men stepped through: Remus Lupin, and a tall distinguished looking man in handsome brown and blue clothes.

He stepped beside Lupin, and his eyes immediately focused on Harry.

His eyes were deep, haunted but not overly so, for intermingled within was hope and youth.

He went forward, stopping in front of Harry and causing him to have to look up a little bit to keep eye contact.

"Hello, Harry. In case you haven't guessed already, I'm Sirius," Sirius greeted with a slight mock seriousness.

"Hi, uh, Sirius," he said with a smile, entertained by the man already.

Harry got the sudden feeling he was going to get along with this man just fine.

The next few hours passed quickly, Sirius and Lupin both talking to him (though Sirius did most of it). He told Harry about his parents, providing juicy details about their Hogwarts years and continued on about what he would be doing while Harry was in school.

"I've already spoken with Dumbledore, and he has already agreed to add more wards to my place (not that it's needed), so that it will be safe when you come and stay with me during the holidays and summer... that is, if you want to," he added quickly, not yet sure of what Harry had been told concerning the whole guardianship/godfather situation.

"Where do you live? Lupin said you had to get the house ready, can I help? Can I come over this Christmas?"

Lupin started laughing as Sirius seemed to glow upon hearing Harry's excited questions.

"Whoa, one question at a time, and remember you still have to breathe," Sirius interrupted.

"I live in a safe location, or rather will, but because I'm not the secret keeper I can't tell you where, but I'll have them tell you soon. And no, you can't help me fix up the house, it isn't safe right now, and yes, hopefully you can come over by the time Christmas arrives."

Harry beamed, which only made Sirius beam too before they went to have lunch.

- -

Harry couldn't believe how well things were going. He was finally really learning about his parents, and with some of his friends nearby, Sirius and Remus were including stories about their parents as well.

Neville straightened in pride when Sirius mentioned how much he respected Frank Longbottom, and then blushed when Sirius said he was even jealous of him when he got Alice as a girlfriend.

Lunch passed quickly, and before they knew it, they were standing by the fireplace to floo to Diagon Alley.

"I can't believe you got your books earlier and read them," Ron said.

"Most of them, I couldn't read another page in any of Lockhart's books," Harry corrected. "If they weren't required books, I'd return them."

"I wonder who our new DADA teacher is. Probably a lovesick witch," Ron said.

"Probably," Neville muttered.

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked, holding out the bag of floo powder for them.

"Yup," Harry said.

And so they were off to Diagon Alley.

Molly, Percy, the twins, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Harry, Sirius, Lupin, and Augusta all flooed.

"You alright, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, first time I've ever done that," Harry said with a nod as Sirius and Ron helped him up and brushed the ash off of him.

"Alright!" Molly shouted, gathering everyone's attention. "We are going to split off into groups since together we are too big and it would take too long. I think it would be best for us to go like this: Fred, George, Ginny, with me. Lupin: Percy and Ron please. Neville and Augusta. And Harry and Sirius."

No one argued.

"Okay, everyone back here before dinner."

- -

"So where to first, cub?" Sirius asked once they were on their own.

"Gringotts," Harry stated, choosing not to say anything on the surfaced nickname of 'cub' since he liked it.

Upon entering, Harry and Sirius went to one of the desks, Harry politely nodding to the goblins who passed them.

"Mr. Black," the goblin behind the desk greeted.

"Hello, Araag" he said, inclining his head slightly, having seen the Goblin's name on the desk.

Araag then looked to Harry.

"May prosperity shroud you like a cloak," Harry said with a small bow, not seeing the utter surprise on Sirius' face, or the pleased one from Araag.

Araag smiled, recalling the last time Harry had entered Gringotts.

"And may your cloak pockets always be full of gold, young sir. What business do you have we can assist you with?" he asked, not completely blowing Sirius off, but no doubt showing who his main customer was at the moment.

"I'd like to speak with someone about my account. I'd also like to discuss something else with them that I believe will require special attention," Harry said.

"Attention including secrecy?" he asked.

"The highest."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at that.

_Does Harry understand what he has just asked for?_ Sirius wondered. _And what could he possibly wish to talk about that he believes requires 'special attention'?_

He was about to suggest to Harry to correct or rephrase his request, since he couldn't find anything Harry would need to discuss that would warrant his request, but suddenly stopped when Araag gave a slight nod.

"It is being arranged right now, Mr. Potter. Griphook will be your manager. I believe you met him the last time you were here."

"Was he the one to escort me to my vault?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"He will do perfectly then. I was actually hoping for him," Harry admitted before taking a step back, signifying that he was now done and would wait for them to tell him they were ready for him.

"Mr. Black?" Araag asked, not completely hiding the fact he was enjoying the confused expression on Sirius' face.

"Um, I just need to get to my vault," he stated lamely.

"Dregg will take you," he said, waving a young goblin towards them.

"Sir," Dregg addressed, before another goblin came up.

"Griphook," Harry greeted with a slight bow, to the surprise of Griphook who had not expected such familiarity.

Sirius looked at Harry, wondering if he should allow him to be on his own.

"All is well, Mr. Black. Mr. Potter is safe with us, and with his request of having the highest secrecy, I need not tell you what that entails."

"I'll be fine, Sirius. I just want to discuss some things I didn't think about asking before. As for the secrecy…I've learned one can never be too careful," Harry said.

"Well, alright. I'll wait out here for you when I get back."

And with that, they went their separate ways, Harry following a proud Griphook, and Sirius following a young energized Goblin.

- -

Harry entered a small rune filled room.

"Here we are, Mr. Potter," Griphook stated, closing the door behind them and sealing it, the runes activating.

"Wow," Harry whispered.

"You requested the highest security. No one can overhear us, I can never reveal what you discuss with me, and this room is warded against all forms of detection, in and outside this room."

"Nice."

"Yes, it is. Rune magic is very useful. Now, what can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked as they took their seats at the small round table.

"Griphook, I am going to be extremely open with you, I respectfully request the same."

Griphook looked slightly curious, but he was also hesitant.

"What are your thoughts on Voldemort, his followers, and the Ministry?" Harry asked, inwardly surprised and pleased that Griphook had not jumped at Voldemort's name.

"Goblins normally stay out of the affairs of wizards, why do you care what I think about them?" Griphook asked.

"I'm just asking to hear your opinion of them right now. I'm just curious, I suppose," Harry replied.

Griphook smirked, deciding to play along.

"I think the Ministry is corrupt, greedy, and egotistical, and will collapse in on itself if something is not done to correct it, with or without the influence of Voldemort and his followers," he answered.

"So you know Voldemort is still alive?" Harry asked.

"People who say he is not are allowing themselves to fall into a false sense of security and will fall the hardest when the truth is brought out."

"Griphook, what would you say if I told you I have a way to start correcting all of this, and that I would like you to be a part of it? A part of something that will destroy Voldmort once and for all, remove the racist ideals of the Ministry, and place a firm desire for peace between our people, and all other magical nations?" Harry asked.

"Then I would have to assume you have a plan to permanently destroy Voldemort."

"I do."

"If I heard that from anyone else I would not believe them, but I believe you."

"But I need your help."

"For you to do something like this on your own would be impossible," Griphook said simply.

"Without a doubt."

"So, Mr. Potter, are you going to share this grand plan with me?"

"Have you agreed to help me carry it out?"

"If not, I would not have asked," Griphook stated, enjoying the banter.

"I am the leader of a secret organization called the Custosae de Lux. I have knowledge concerning how Voldemort appears to be unable to die, and I am currently building another group we umbrella called the Amici Lucis. With the network they will make up with Custosae members, we will effectively get things moving and taken care of. All of this is done through codenames and secrecy, with everyone's protection in mind."

"Go on," Griphook said, since Harry had paused.

"I'd like to make an Equal Loyalty Oath, please, if you truly wish to join the network," Harry said, knowing he was on dangerous ground here, having read a book on goblins from the Longbottom library. He knew such requests were even harder to get than his request of top secrecy.

Griphook paused, and Harry could have sworn the goblin had raised an eyebrow slightly as a determined glint appeared in his eyes, before he held out his hand for Harry to take. Harry took it.

"I will give you an oath ten times better," he stated, his long fingers firmly, almost painfully, wrapping around Harry's small hand.

"I, Griphook, son of Gefrook, accept this soul as an equal, and will treat him as such. His secrets are my secrets, and my secrets are his secrets. However, I extend my purpose beyond this. I aid him as my own. I dub Lord Harry James Potter as an honorary member of my kin, for he has little of his own and I, as his family's Manager of All Things Material, have the right to claim use of this ancient law since I deem it necessary to ensure and provide the protection and support of this respected client. I, Griphook, Head of the In-ook family, hereby swear the veracity of my previous words. Do you except?"

Harry was utterly dumbfounded, but by some miracle replied, "I, Harry James Potter, respectfully do."

Either from the magic of the runes surrounding him, the magic within Griphook or himself, an energy seemed to radiate from around them, before going still once more.

"That was not exactly what I had in mind, but I am grateful for it all the same," Harry got out, trying to process what had happened.

"The other goblins will know of this vow, since my magic has marked you and your magic has marked me, so don't be alarmed by any of their actions towards you. Though you were already quickly becoming one of the most respected of your kind, this will make that process complete. This vow has not been done in over five hundred years, Mr. Potter. We goblins don't take vows lightly."

"I was not expecting this, obviously, but will do my best to bring about a positive change between my kind and yours."

"Of that I have no doubt. Now, Head of the Custosae de Lux, what can I do to aid you?"

"I would like to hear about any Death Eater activities, I'm sure you know who they are, and later I will have a very serious request, but for right now that can wait."

"You said you have information on Voldemort?" he asked.

"How much do you know about Horcruxes?" Harry asked.

Griphook's eyes grew wide as he lost several shades of pigment.

"I see you have," Harry said softly.

"He is even more of an abomination than my kind had initially believed. I am now even more glad I vowed to help you."

Griphook paused, thinking.

"To split one's soul in two…" Griphook muttered, shaking his head.

"Not two, six, and he was attempting to make it seven," Harry gently corrected.

"You're going to have to destroy them all you know," Griphook replied, utterly disgusted and appalled.

"I know, and one of them involves that favor I'm going to have to ask of you later."

"Favor?"

"One of the Horcruxes is in Bellatrix Lestrange's family vault. I know how serious the suggestion is to take something from a vault, considering what had happened last year here with the Sorcerer's Stone, but if it comes down to taking the cup or letting Voldemort continue to roam…"

"You are very well informed," Griphook noted.

Harry didn't say anything to that.

"I'll see what I can do," Griphook said simply, surprising Harry with his statement and the tone of his voice. "You said a cup?" he asked.

"Yes, it belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. It's white with one handle and a badger on it."

Griphook nodded, clearly thinking hard.

_Is he thinking about doing what I think he is?_ Harry wondered.

"I shall contact you concerning it later. I will devise a reason for you to personally come see me here," he said after a moment.

"Alright, though you should know, I am still trying to find a way to destroy them."

"I'll see if I can devise a way," Griphook said mysteriously.

"Thank you."

"What is my codename?" Griphook asked.

"Rook," Harry answered, having decided that name only moments ago.

"And how will I know if I have met someone from the Custosae or the Amici?" he asked.

"They will greet with the same courtesy I do, request for you specifically and top secrecy. Then once you are alone with them, they will say: 'Rook, we are a Formation of Defenders. I am'… they will then give their codename and continue by saying their business. If they are delivering a message from me, they will say, 'Griffin requested me to tell you…'."

"Very well. Is there anything else? For I believe your godfather may be getting worried now. Inform him we discussed your four properties and their worth, as well as what repairs may need to be done to improve their value," Griphook stated.

Harry nodded, wondering if Griphook just made that up for an excuse, but somehow knew there was truth behind his words.

"I'll write to you about my properties," Harry replied as they exited the room.

"I will gather the needed documents and information on them and everything else I believe you need," Griphook said, a hidden meaning lying beneath.

Harry understood.

"Harry! I thought you'd gotten lost or something," Sirius said, quickly going to them.

"Here you are, Mr. Potter," Griphook said, handing him a sack of galleons, making Harry wonder where that had suddenly come from.

"Thank you, Griphook," he said, taking the bag and going beside his godfather.

Griphook then bowed, Harry following suit.

"May your wealth, material and otherwise, never fade or waver," Griphook said, grabbing the attention of the surrounding goblins and human clients.

"And may your honor grow as far as my wealth, material and otherwise," Harry returned, making it up as he went along, Riddle's memories only going so far when it came to the goblins, since Riddle did not respect them.

Griphook smiled, and if Sirius hadn't seen it he would have never believed it, but it appeared as if Griphook was touched by Harry's reply.

Sirius and Harry then turned and left, Sirius very aware of the side glances of all the goblins in their direction.

_What on earth did Harry do?_

- -

Relieved they were finally out of Gringotts, Sirius decided not to question what Harry had needed to discuss with the goblin, since he had overheard 'properties', and because he didn't want to say anything stupid. They were just beginning to build a relationship, and he didn't want to mess it up; besides, Harry seemed to be able to handle himself very well with the goblins.

"So, where to now?" Sirius asked.

"Um, the Apothecary?" Harry asked.

"You need potion supplies?" he asked.

"Yeah, though I have everything a second year needs, I uh…" Harry shuffled his feet.

Sirius assumed this was due to realizing he had admitted to possible future guiltiness.

"My lips are sealed," Sirius said with a smile as they made their way to get potion supplies.

"So you're good with potions?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I made some this summer. Good thing too, Draco came just…just a day after."

"Oh. Yeah, Lupin told me about that."

They entered the store, Harry quickly filling his basket up with everything he thought he might need.

Sirius just gaped as Harry calmly grabbed several expensive rare items while mumbling what potions he was planning to make with them. And with his minimum knowledge on the subject, Sirius could gather that Harry actually knew what he was talking about.

"I think I'm done," he said, the two of them now making their way to the counter.

"You think?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, if not I can always order it through the post. That's what I did with my books."

"I see."

After the Apothecary, they went to the Cauldron shop, and Harry got the best one he could find, despite the sales person stating that his year could use the simple size two pewter cauldron. After that, they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Ooo, dashing," Sirius said as Harry stepped out in his new robes.

"Really?" he asked, looking at himself in the mirror.

He had gotten a whole new wardrobe, Dudley clothes having been banished a long time ago. He had gotten several pairs of very nice dark shirts, tan and black pants with cargo pockets, and a new pair of shoes.

He was now wearing tan cargo pants and a black collared shirt with long layered black robes.

"As dashing as a noble gentleman," Sirius said.

Harry went to pay for his new clothes, Sirius shrinking them with his other things as two people entered the store.

"Harry, the twins said they saw you come in here," a voice said from behind him.

Harry turned around to find Draco and Snape standing there.

"Hey Draco, getting new robes?" Harry asked.

"No, just dropping this one off to be repaired. Severus and I were dueling, and one of his curses slashed it pretty good," he said, handing the folded robes to Madam Malkin.

"We're heading to Flourish and Blotts next, I still need to get some books," Draco continued, suddenly noticing Sirius.

"Oh. Draco, Professor, this is Sirius Black, my godfather. Sirius, this is my friend, Draco Malfoy, and his Godfather, Professor Severus Snape," Harry introduced, suddenly realizing Sirius probably didn't know who Draco was.

Sirius stepped forward.

"Draco, Severus," he greeted, moderately stiffly, but he politely shook both of their hands, Severus being just as stiff as him.

"I'm done getting what I need, we'll join you," Harry said, deciding to draw their godfathers' attentions to something else rather than each other, since their glares were bordering on becoming murderous.

Malkin returned with the repaired robes and Draco paid her before they departed to the book store.

"'Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography, _Magical Me_'?" Harry asked, reading the sign. "Good grief," he muttered, causing Snape to mutter an agreement.

"I tried reading his books…I couldn't finish them. I nearly became sick from the ego alone, not to mention the stupidity," Harry told Draco.

"It seems really crowded in there," Sirius noted.

"Harry and I can just go in, Mr. Black," Draco suggested.

Sirius looked relieved, while Severus nodded his consent, privately thankful he would be spared from having to look at the idiot man. He could deal with Sirius. He was playing nice, so he could too. Lockhart on the other hand…

Harry and Draco went in, quickly finding the books Draco needed as well as some other books Harry was itching to read, including: _Wards and Runes: the Power Within; Wands? Who Needs Those?; _and _Ministry, Law and Order_, which they particularly enjoyed mocking the oxymoronic title.

Moving to the back, where the long line turned to a minor mob, Draco looked to see if there was anything else he needed, but paused to stare at an idiotic smile of the man at the desk.

_Is that smile a leftover from a curse?_ He wondered.

Harry stopped beside him to wonder the same thing as people continued to push and shove around them, flocking to the man.

"Out of the way, there," a short, rude man with a black camera snarled at Draco. "This is for the _Daily Prophet_ – "

"Well, _excuse me_, is all you had to say," Draco shot back with a glare.

_Geeze, the nerve of some people!_

Lockhart heard him and looked up, quickly taking him in as well as Harry who was beside him.

"It _can't _be, the Boys-of-Light?" he positively shouted.

The crowd around them parted, whispering excitedly as Lockhart dived towards them, seizing a handful of robes at the scruff of their necks.

"Hey! Let go!" Draco shouted.

"Get off!" Harry added, both of them pulling back.

"Come boys. Together, we are worth the front pa—" he began, attempting to heave them towards himself as suddenly, two hands, from two different, clearly pissed off, men, seized his wrists.

"Release. My. Godson. —" Sirius and Snape simultaneously growled, before both continuing with their own threats.

"—unless you want your arm removed and used to bash in your bloody hollow head," Siruis threatened.

"—unless you want your arm detached and utilized as a weapon against you," Snape promised.

They both, perfectly mirroring each other's moves and expressions, glared at Lockhart — the crowd staring at the five of them, wondering what was going to happen next.

Sirius was to Harry's right, Snape to Draco's left, Lockhart still gripping Harry and Draco's robes; though he could no longer feel his hands due to how tightly his wrists were now being held.

"Are you threatening Gilderoy Lockhart? Order of Merlin, Third Class; five time winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most Charming Smile Award, and Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League?" asked a man from the crowd.

"Did the buffoon just manhandle the 'Boys-of-Light'? The boys who faced more genuine dangers than what Lockhart supposedly faced in all of his conceited books combined?! I know the law, believe me. I read all 201 books after the Ministry graciously released me upon realizing their mistake. And according to Volume 27, page 182, paragraph 3 of _Wizardry Law and Order_, 'the dragging of underaged wizards against their will or the will of their guardians to partake in public photos for newspapers, advertisements, or any other such things, including fan club-like engagements, are strictly prohibited, punishable by a 2,000 galleon fine, depending on severity, -BUT- if the manhandling is undesired by _both_ the underaged wizard _and_ his guardian, the fine can be waved and replaced by the desired action of the guardian!'

"So, it being my right, I repeat my previous demand of: 'Release. My. Godson. Unless you want your arm removed and used to bash in your bloody hollow head!'" Sirius declared, dangerously narrowing his eyes, Snape doing so as well. "I will not say it again, let them go."

"Just some friendly photos," Lockhart said suddenly with an uneasy 'I'm-an-ignoramus,-please-shoot-me' grin as he released Harry and Draco, briskly shaking out his now numb hands attached to his very raw wrists.

Snape leaned forward, gently brushing past Draco's form to lock eyes with Lockhart.

"**_Ever_** touch my godson or his friend again, and you will answer to me," he warned, his black eyes somehow darkening further.

Lockhart stopped smiling, visibly shaking now as Harry, Sirius, Draco, and Snape turned around, the crowd quickly letting them pass.

"Draco, put those useless books back; you will not be getting them. Potter, if you bought them, return them, and if you have any trouble with that, tell me," Snape stated as they made their way up to the counter.

Sirius glanced over at Snape, deciding right then and there that he was alright, considering he had not only defended Draco, but Harry as well.

"Black and I will be talking to the Headmaster. You two will not be studying _anything_** that **man teaches," Snape stated, looking to Sirius.

"I am definitely in agreement," Sirius said with a nod.

**- - - **

_A/N: __Again, for those of you who review (kindly and honestly), -_thanks_- each of you help me improve and type faster. :)_

_Next Part: Revlis__  
_


	20. Book 2 Pt 9: Revlis

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: This part covers a great deal. I had thought about cutting it in half, but since I gave the name 'Revlis' earlier, I felt I should keep with what I had said, though as I was writing it I realized/remembered a lot of things I needed to cover. So… enjoy this long part. Take it slow, there's a lot to digest…

:Parseltongue:

* * *

- - - **Book 2 – Part 9: Revlis**

A day after their trip to Diagon alley, the daily post arrived by owl.

Percy, who was sitting beside Mrs. Weasley, got the mail and opened it up.

He nearly spewed orange juice all over the table.

**BEWARE: Extremely Protective Godfathers!**

_The Godfathers of the Boys-of-light intercepted Gilderoy Lockhart's attempt of getting a photo taken for the Daily Prophet with the boys. After directing some serious threats towards Lockhart, all of which were within their right (having been personally checked by this reporter), Sirius Black, godfather of Harry Potter, and Severus Snape, godfather of Draco Malfoy, calmly left Flourish and Blotts with their godsons._

_After interviewing those present, it is clear that Lockhart had been a little overexcited and misjudged. "I sincerely apologize to the Boys-of-Light. I had been thrilled to notice they had entered Flourish and Blotts and only wished to welcome them back after their absence. I should have realized how jumpy they would be after their traumatic experiences… After having seen the things I have, such as the dreadful vampires I took care of…(_crowd and myself clap proudly as he flashes that brilliant smile_) I failed to take that into account, and clearly did not realize how protective their godfathers are. I can understand their reactions towards me, their wards, after all, have faced dangers almost as deadly as mine. I can only hope Potter and Malfoy will allow me to teach them some of what I have learned so they will not be as paranoid."_

The article continued on to tell witness accounts and to tell 'expert' opinions on the godfathers and their godsons.

Percy quickly showed it to everyone.

"Great, now people are going to pity us even more than they probably were already," Draco moaned.

"I really hope now we don't have to take his class," Harry muttered, Ron and Neville looking apologetic behind them, seeing the article as well.

- -

The last days of summer were not wasted, and between Custosae plans, getting to know Sirius, making potions for the Custosae Kits, planning more Custosae objectives, reading books, playing Quidditch with the twins, Ron, Neville, Draco, and surprisingly Ginny — Harry decided this summer was the best he had ever had.

Draco told him of the Dark Knight and Long Beard's decision, and two days later was when they got Arthur Weasley's reply.

Ron gave Harry a significant look after Mr. Weasley had spoken something softly to him.

With a nod from Harry and Neville, Ron followed his father out and into the Master Guest Room his parents were staying in.

Ron closed the door behind him, trying hard to make himself calm. He turned to his dad, who then waved his wand about and muttered something.

Ron knew he had just put protections on the room, but Ron added his own anyway.

Arthur tried not look too surprised.

"Fire Ant?" he asked softly.

"Torch," Ron replied, surprising himself at his lack of hesitancy in answering.

"If your mother ever finds out, she'll kill us both," he stated.

Ron couldn't help it; he laughed.

Ron collected himself, looking up to his dad who gave a slight smile.

"Ron, if this is truly as big as that letter suggested, are you really ready to take on such a task, because I don't even know if I am…"

"I'm ready dad, and remember, we aren't alone in this. If this is to work, we must trust each other and those who work with us."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my son?" Arthur asked, serious for a moment before giving a proud smile.

"What do they expect you to do?" he asked.

"Mainly serve as a messenger. I mean, come on, who would expect me being the one to deliver vital messages from a secret organization to her helpers?" Ron asked.

"I suppose you have a point," Arthur admitted, fighting off the temptation to ask if any of his friends knew what was going on—but the letter had specifically warned against it.

"So have you decided?" Ron asked, a little anxiously.

Arthur exhaled, clearly having a mental battle with himself, before finally looking back up.

"Fire Ant, We are a Formation of Defenders. I am Torch, please tell Griffin I accept."

Ron smiled.

"Okay, now that you've decided, you just need to make this oath," he said, handing him a sheet of paper.

Arthur took it, reading it to himself, before pulling out his wand, as if in disbelief he was actually doing this.

"Alright… 'I, Arthur Weasley, solemnly swear on my life and my magic that I will keep the secrets of the Custosae de Lux and the Amici Lucis, and will never betray their trust.'"

Magic swirled around them; the oath had been sealed, and once it had, the sheet of paper Ron had handed to him disintegrated, ensuring no one else could ever read it.

Arthur stared in shock.

_These people are really serious…_

"Alright, now that that's done, I can give you the message. Two people will contact you soon, but they have not taken the oath and one has yet to decide if they will join, but we are hopeful that they will. We need you to do just what I have with you. Their codenames are: Iron Man and the Lone Lantern. I know you know who the Lone Lantern is, but don't tell me. These two will come to you to either discuss our genuineness, take the oath, or both. Whatever they decide, inform me later in a protected letter.

"I know about some of your work in the Order, dad, so I know you can do this," Ron finished.

"You know, last year, if this was happening, I would have thought this was a prank, or I was losing my mind," Arthur said, fighting off the shock of learning how much Ron knew and what he was doing.

"I know dad, but a lot has changed in the past year. I know Voldemort is still out there, and after what he almost — almost did to Harry… I want to help as much as I can…especially after everything that has happened this summer…"

Arthur looked down at his son in sadness.

_One so young should not have to deal with all of this. Two of his friends almost getting killed, one of them twice in a span of less than a few months…_

"I wish everything was different. I wish you didn't feel like you have to help…and actually be right in that feeling…" Arthur muttered.

"Can't help with how things are, can only help with how they will be," Ron replied, not knowing where those words of wisdom had come from, but deciding it best not to question random brilliance. It was all he had after all.

Arthur gazed at his son for a moment, in pride and amazement.

"Is there anything else?" he asked finally.

"When I'm at school, and you need to contact me about something urgent, call Dobby. Draco told Dobby to come to all of our calls, including our parents', in case something like what happened during the summer happens," Ron said. "But don't even hint that something is going on with the others," Ron warned, hinting/fibbing that the others didn't know anything about the Custosae.

"And if it's not urgent?"

"Send a protected letter. Non-tracing, addressed reader's touch and eyes only, and some anti-damage wards," Ron answered. "I was asked by the Custosae to learn all those spells, so I did. You should too."

"Well, at least I now know what you've been doing this summer," Arthur said with a smirk. "I'm sure Ms. Granger was happy you decided to take on learning some new spells."

Ron fought off a blush, but it appeared in his ears anyways.

"Well, we should go get ready for dinner, wouldn't want a search party to come for us," Arthur said.

- -

Neville, Draco, and Harry (Ron being declared the ingredient gatherer due to it being decided potions hated him) made the needed potions, all six Custosae members' kits being set with Rejuvenating, Wound-Healing, Burn-Healing, Strength, Dreamless Sleep, and Blood-Replenishing potions.

They were all placed in unbreakable cylindrical containers before being shrunk down to the size of an average pill capsule that would un-shrink with a word and a tap, thanks to Hermione's charm research and Harry's money.

Then, with the help of Neville, Ron, and the owl delivery system, they constructed thin bands to hold the potions, including half a dozen Energy Seeds, and also made a few other compartments for things individual members desired. These bands could be secured around an arm, wrist, ankle, or belt. Ron was happy with his design.

They also crafted wand holsters, these having the option of being strapped to the lower leg, or forearm for easy retrieval.

By the time they had to worry about packing, they were set.

The Custosae had been properly equipped, and were ready.

- - -

Sirius and Snape, having returned from Hogwarts one day, briskly entered the Living Room. Harry and other others were reading some spell books.

Sirius and Snape were clearly not friends, but were tolerating each other in sake of their godsons and their common enemy: Lockhart.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"We just spoke with Dumbledore," Sirius stated.

"Oh?" Draco asked.

This had promise to be interesting.

"You will not be attending Lockhart's class this year; instead, I will personally be giving you two lessons," Snape informed them.

"Will the others be excused from taking his class?" Harry asked.

"Sadly, no. We barely got Dumbledore to agree in allowing Snape to teach the two of you," Sirius said. "We would have suggested getting a new Professor for the class, but the notice is way too late, that and the fact almost every Hogwarts student has gotten the needed 'textbooks'."

Later that day, after dinner, Harry decided something.

He and Draco would teach the others whatever they had learned from Snape, they just had to find a good place to do that. Hopefully, Dobby would be able to help them with that, as he had said he would earlier.

- - -

Harry followed Sirius through the wall to Platform 9 ¾'s, the Custosae kit secretly secured at his waist on his belt and his wand in the holster on his forearm under his robes.

"Here," Sirius said, slapping something into Harry's hand before he got on the train with the others.

"What's this?" Harry asked as Sirius pulled him into a guy hug.

"Two-way mirror. Just say my name and we'll be able to talk anytime. Just keep it secret," he said by his ear.

Harry nodded as Sirius stepped back.

"And if Snivellus does anything snivelly, tell me," he said with a wink.

"If he does, I'll tell you," Harry said, giving a wave before boarding the train. "Already looking forward to getting back for the holidays, bye!" he said.

- - -

_Gringotts_

Griphook leaned back in his chair, looking over the recently filled out paperwork for a request for a new vault. There was a line in front of his station, the wizards impatiently waiting for him to finish with his current customer so he could continue on to them.

As usual, more than half of the 'customers' were being down right rude, treating him and his brethren like glorified house elves. The rest were barely being civil, believing if they were curt with them, they would serve them better, instead of realizing that though the goblins are straight and to the point, common courtesy is still welcome.

Griphook had already started researching what he had promised for the destruction of the horcruxes, and so far had a few ideas.

Griphook inwardly smirked as he stamped approval on the vault request and handed the parchment to the snobby man, for he knew something most others did not know.

A great change was coming.

A change so great, it would define a new world for them all.

Unlike the wizards, who had that vague, rather pathetic and worrisome prophesy, the Goblins had one that went beyond the end result of the war, and Griphook had taken the first steps to ensure the prophesy went their way...

- - -

_Hogwarts Express_

The trip went rather fast, but mainly because they were informing each other of what had been going on that summer and what they were planning to do this year.

Crabbe and Goyle told them their parents had instructed them to spy on Draco and Harry. Upon hearing that, Draco quickly told them to pretend they were doing just that.

"We already decided to do that," Goyle said.

Draco and the others nodded approvingly.

"Oh yeah, here, I got this from my family's library. Dad happily agreed to let me keep it, said something about me being well on my way to greatness," Crabbe said, pulling out a book of dark curses to study.

"That book is supposed to have been banned, you know," Draco said with a smirk.

"Who said it wasn't?" Crabbe asked with a glint of mischief.

"Why was it banned?" Ron asked, reading the title on the binding: _Dark as Night_.

"The Ministry felt that these curses were too dark for average wizard reading," Draco said.

"From the book banned list I've read, they have good reason to decide that," Hermione said.

"Here, go ahead and look at some of them, they have their descriptions under the incantation and how to cast the spell," Goyle said. "I've already started looking at some of them. My dad even gave me a few pointers," he said with a smile.

Hermione took the book and began scanning.

"Wow, these spells aren't that dark. Sure, they could be used to do some bad things, but these are actually just as harmful as _Reducto_," Hermione said.

"Yet another example of the Ministry's stupidity and inability to use reason," Harry said, shaking his head. "Oh! Before I forget, here," he said, handing Crabbe and Goyle the band containing the potions and energy seeds.

"Every Custosae has one of these. They have a notice-me-not charm on them, as well as a disillusionment charm that activates when you put it on. The capsules are shrunken tubes that will un-shrink when you give them a tap and say 'restituo'. There are also energy seeds in this pocket that you bite when you need an extra energy boost," Neville said, showing his own that was on his ankle.

"What potions?" Goyle asked.

"Rejuvenating, Wound-Healing, Burn-Healing, Strength, Dreamless Sleep, and Blood-Replenishing," Harry said, identifying each one.

"Nice," Crabbe said.

"Draco will bring you up to speed with the rest of the things we've been doing this summer, shouldn't take you long to catch up," Harry said after they had secured their bands, watching in fascination and approval as the bands blended into their attire.

"So what are we planning to do now?" Goyle asked, both him and Crabbe amazed at how much Harry and the others had done already—from the letters and equipment to the learning of spells.

"We should be on the look out for possible new members," Hermione said.

"I have a few people in mind, but we'll take things slow," Draco said.

"Yeah, we need to be very sure before we reveal anything," Neville agreed. "Especially with those in Slytherin; no offense."

"None taken," Draco said.

"The first chance we get, we'll be going to Hagrid's," Harry stated.

"Why?" Goyle asked, curious.

"I think he should become a Custosae," Harry said.

"That's a brilliant idea, Harry," Hermione said.

"I think after last year, he can definitely be trusted," Neville said, remembering when he and Ron had to haul him out of the forest after he was stunned by Quirrell/Voldemort because he had refused to give away information.

"I agree," Draco said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Alright. So that's on the list," Harry said.

"We'll also continue learning spells and things, right?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Of course, especially now that we've got this new book!" Ron said, as if that was obvious. He didn't like schoolwork, but learning useful and cool spells was definitely okay.

"Hm, hopefully Dobby will find a good place soon so we can have meetings and practice with these new spells," Draco said. "If not, we know enough privacy spells and things that it shouldn't be a problem to find an empty classroom if we really need to."

The others nodded.

"Alright, anything else?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," Harry said, before they went and got their robes on.

A new year was about to start.

- -

The welcoming feast was just as welcoming as the previous year's. The sorting went fast, and most of them wondered why it had felt like it went on forever the previous year when they had been sorted.

Of the new Gryffindors, one immediately made himself known to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. Colin Creevey. Hermione and Neville saved Harry from the adoring fan, Ron just found it funny, only assisting to distract half-heartily.

Classes started well, but it quickly became apparent to those paying attention that the boys-of-light were not attending Lockhart's class.

Entering Double Potions, the Custosae gave each other short nods before going to their seats.

"Hey!"

Harry turned toward the boy who had called him, finding Theodore Nott staring him down.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why is it you and Malfoy feel able to skip Defense Against the Dark Arts?" he asked snobbishly.

Just then, the door was thrown open, and Snape came billowing in.

"Because, Mr. Nott, it has been decided for me to instruct them in that subject," Snape stated flatly, bringing an end to that discussion. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, your first lesson shall be this weekend, Saturday, 7 am, sharp."

"Yes, sir," both Harry and Draco answered, before Snape went straight into the lesson.

- - -

It didn't take long for Draco and Harry to notice the way people were treating them. For Harry, it was sort of like last year, only ten times worse; for Draco, it was completely new.

Some people would turn and stare, while others would look away and begin whispering, and then there were the stalkers...

It was to the point that Harry and Draco both wanted to hex someone, and it wasn't even the second week!

"Hey, hey! Look at this!" Ron shouted, pointing at an announcement displayed outside the Great Hall.

"Nice, a Dueling Club," Draco said.

"It's next Sunday," Neville noted.

"Starting a club this—"

"Early in the year hasn't—"

"Been done before," the twins stated behind the seven.

"I wonder why the Headmaster is allowing it," Ron said.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? I mean, with what happened during the summer… the professors probably think it's a good idea to allow us to gain some hands on practice in defending ourselves," Hermione said.

"I wonder who's teaching it," Goyle said gruffly, trying to figure out which professor would be the best one to teach it.

"I've heard Flitwick was a dueling champion in his youth," Harry said, recalling Lupin's comment about him that summer.

"Looks promising, whoever's teaching it," a Ravenclaw boy stated.

"I hope so," someone else said.

The seven silently agreed, now continuing away from the Great Hall.

"Hey, you want to say hello to Hagrid?" Harry asked them, implying what they had discussed on the train.

"Sure, this first week doesn't have much homework, one afternoon off shouldn't put us behind too much. We'll have to make it up tomorrow though," Hermione said.

"Of course, Mighty Homework Enforcer," Draco said with a smirk.

Hagrid welcomed them into his home, though now it was slightly cramped, having seven students, a half giant and Fang within.

Harry and the others put privacy spells about and then quickly brought Hagrid up to speed on everything. It nearly took two hours, it was a good thing it was Friday and they had no more classes that day.

After telling them what had happened with the 'Dark Wizard' attack, and then what they did while staying at the Longbottom mansion, Harry asked the question he was dying to ask since they first returned.

Hagrid quickly agreed to become a Custosae (the only adult so far to actually enter into it, instead of the Amici Lucis).

"Alright Hagrid…um, do you have a wand?" Harry asked.

Hagrid glanced to his umbrella briefly.

"Um, not really," he admitted.

"Ok, here," he said, handing Hagrid his own wand.

"What's this fer?" he asked.

"You're going to make your oath. Repeat after me, just put in your name. 'I, -insert name-, solemnly swear on my life and my magic that I will keep the secrets of the Custosae de Lux, and will never betray my fellow Custosae.'"

Hagrid smiled and proudly raised Harry's wand.

"I, Rubeus Hagrid, solemnly swear on my life an' my magic tha' I will keep the secrets o' the Custosae de Lux, and will never betray my fellow Custosae."

A bright blue light came forth, and then stilled.

"Hagrid, welcome to the Custosae," Harry stated, Hagrid handing him back his wand. "We'll give you the Custosae band as soon as we can. It has some helpful potions and things, just in case," Harry continued.

"Alright, 'Arry," he said, grinning like a mad man. This had been the first time someone had included him in something great other than Albus Dumbledore.

In that moment, he promised himself to do this task better than he had done everything else before.

- - -

The next week went quickly, particularly the DADA lessons with Snape.

Snape stated simply that the first few weeks would mainly be him testing to see where they were in the subject, making sure they had the basics down (including dark creatures) and then he would start teaching them more.

The first two lessons were great and fast, despite them being five hours long with a forty minute break in the middle for lunch.

Harry and Draco told the others what they had covered, which wasn't much, considering most was review so far due to their work that summer (though it was helpful to Crabbe and Goyle who were being quickly caught up by the others while Draco and Harry were with Snape).

Snape was secretly impressed with the two of them, but pushed just as hard as he did in Potions, though not as intimidatingly (Harry and Draco were both grateful).

- - -

"Harry Potter sir! Young Master" Dobby said to Harry and Draco, popping by them while they were all alone outside, taking a break from homework.

Hermione quickly put up the needed privacy spells.

"Dobby's found the room!" Dobby declared, bouncing up and down.

"You did?" Ron asked, becoming just as excited.

"Uh-huh. It is called the Come and Go room. It is most secret, not even the Professors know!" Dobby said.

Harry and the others smiled. Another major thing had been done; they now had a safe place to gather.

"Thank you Dobby, you're a great help. Could you show us tomorrow after our classes?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry Potter sir," he said with a bow.

- -

The next day, Dobby showed them the room, telling them how to get in.

"Harry Potter sir, must think very hard, thinking what he wants three times, very strongly," Dobby instructed.

A door suddenly materialized before the seven Custosae the and one hyper Custosae assistant.

They entered, marveling at the huge grand room. A part of it seemed to be a library with plenty of books and some comfy couches and chairs, while another area was clearly for dueling.

"Well, this will definitely work," Draco said.

- -

During those first two weeks, Custosae activities were up as well.

Hermione and the others sent out two more letters (again, being delivered by an eager Dobby); one to Kingsley Shacklebolt, codename: Iron Man, which served as an invitation, just as the previous ones. The other letter was to Arthur Weasley, which included instructions.

**T**orch,

**W**hen Iron Man comes to you, if he accepts, carry out what Fire Ant instructed. After Iron Man has sworn the oath, request him to provide a list of people he feels trustworthy and able to serve as possible Amici. Then send this list, sealed, to Fire Ant with the common precautions. If Iron Man does not accept, send word of his decline, and thank him for his time.

**_Head of the Custosae de Lux_,**

_As One we will march against our Foes, the Enemies of Light_

Later that same day, Ron received a letter from his dad.

**F**ire Ant,

**T**he Lone Lantern has accepted and has made the oath. I have yet to hear from the other Amici possible.

**T**orch

"Nice," Ron said, showing the others, all of them being in the special room — Hermione already having read two of the thick books and beginning to lay out what they should focus on in each.

"She is definitely going to be a great help later," Neville said, Harry smiling happily.

- -

That night, Harry spoke with his godfather, via two-way mirror.

"How is everything, cub?" he asked.

"Been really busy. Sorry I didn't talk to you sooner," Harry said, sitting in the middle of his bed with the curtains drawn around him, silencing and privacy spells around him.

"It's fine, cub. I'm actually surprised you were able to find the time. I know how the first week can be, and the second isn't much better. So, is Snape treating you well?" he asked, still unable to believe how his best friend's son was getting along with the ex-Death Eater.

"Yeah, he's beginning to teach me and Draco things we didn't get to this summer. After the lessons, we go and tell the others what we've learned. From what I've heard, I'm even more grateful you and Snape were able to get us out of Lockhart's class…" Harry said, shaking his head. "Cornish Pixies…"

"Oh man."

"Yeah, but my friends took care of it… well, after Lockhart's wand was taken by a Pixie and complete chaos resulted, everyone else deserting the room except Hermione, Ron, Neville, Greg, and Vincent," Harry said, holding back a chuckle.

"Hermione and the others rounded the pixies up with calming and befriending spells, but when Hermione saw the cramped cage, she would have none of that. She said something about it being inhumane… So — I can't believe this — she asked the Pixies if they would want to cram in, have her enlarge the cage, or nicely exit the castle and go into the Forbidden Forest where they are from.

"They chose the Forest, though Ron and Goyle had to sacrifice their chocolate frogs to them. Apparently the 'chief' pixie wanted an offering or something," Harry continued.

At that, Sirius started crying with laughter.

"_What_?!" Harry asked, wondering what was so funny, thinking that though the story was hilarious, it wasn't _that_ funny.

"You now have the Pixies at you beck and call, godson."

"What? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Your friends have unintentionally made a deal with the Pixie clan. Though I've never personally heard of it being done, I've read about it being possible. Wow, this is too hilarious."

"Oh wow," Harry said, already thinking about how helpful this could be later on.

_Would pixies make good spies?_ He wondered.

- - -

Sunday, the first day of the Dueling Club, was finally here.

Easily half the school came, all eager to learn, especially after what had happened to 'the-boys-of-light' and knowing that Harry Potter had actually had to duel to survive.

Clearly all of this was a high motivator for many to attend.

Assembling into the newly arranged Great Hall, Harry and his friends gathered near the middle of the table, the other students, some from every year, squeezing in around them, just as the man they least expected stepped up and walked onto the platform.

The twins and Ginny were also close by, standing near Ron, Goyle, Crabbe and Harry. Goyle and Ron allowed Ginny to step in front of them so she could see better since she was shorter than them, while the twins returned the same courtesy to them, since they were much taller than all of them.

Some other first years were up front for the same reason, though one seemed particularly odd. A blond haired, Ravenclaw girl, who seemed to just blend into the background, was beside Ginny and a little in front of Harry. She had this dreamy expression on her face that appeared to be permanent.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Draco moaned beside Neville and Crabbe as Lockhart walked across the platform.

They barely listened to him as he rattled on about having received permission from Dumbledore to start this Dueling Club because of 'recent developments'.

Draco and Harry tried to ignore the sudden stares and sudden whispers… the 'recent developments' no doubt referring to what had happened to them that summer.

They only refocused when someone else stepped onto the long stage. Snape.

"—My assistant, Professor Snape," Lockhart said theatrically.

Goyle and Crabbe snickered, the others silently agreeing what they grumbled.

"Does the man want to die? No one but Dumbledore can call Snape an assistant…and even Dumbledore doesn't call him that, more like associate…"

Harry and the others boldly cheered when Snape easily defeated Lockhart in the 'demonstration'.

Dusting himself off, Lockhart further showed his pompous self by trying to make it seem he did that on purpose.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first show them how to block unfriendly spells," Snape stated lazily.

"Ah, excellent suggestion," Lockhart said, most everyone waiting upon his every word.

Harry and the others struggled against rolling their eyes. Draco and Ron failed.

"Let's have a volunteer pair…" he said, looking down into the crowd. No one volunteered. "Professor Snape, let us choose two people, then."

He was about to lean down and take hold of Harry, but suddenly thought better of it, especially when Harry and Draco both glared at him, somehow reminding him of Sirius and Severus.

"Er…You, come up here," he said quickly, suddenly pointing to a tall, lanky Slytherin boy, believing it wise to select someone not near the boys-of-light, as Snape motioned to Malfoy to come up.

Lockhart had chosen the first person he had seen, mainly because he was nervous that even looking at Snape's godson and his friend would be too risky. He liked his arms.

Nott and Draco got up onto the platform, Severus narrowing his eyes upon seeing that Lockhart had chosen a Slytherin as well.

_Well, at least it won't completely be one-sided…_ Snape mumbled.

"Alright, bow to you opponent, and on the count of three, cast your charms to disarm — and only to disarm — we don't want any accidents here," he said.

Nott and Draco bowed, though Nott's bow could barely be considered one. It was more like a curt nod.

"Ready? Alright. One—Two—Three!"

"_Rictusempra!_" Nott shouted, just before three.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Draco yelled soon after.

"_I said disarm only_!" Lockhart bellowed as Draco just dodged the oncoming spell, Nott somehow twisting to avoid Draco's.

They exchanged several more curses, Nott really getting frustrated that Draco continued to dodge his more powerful spells, Draco deciding it best to hold back.

"_Serpensortia_!" Nott roared, clearly irritated, having been nicked by several of Draco's spells, while none of his even touched Draco.

A magical, silver-skinned, blue-eyed Mamba came shooting out of his wand, landing just a few yards in front of Draco.

Several people screamed, including Lockhart who sounded like a prissy school girl.

Draco looked at the snake, stunned that Nott was able to cast such a difficult spell. His father had taught it to him the previous year, and he had only gotten it a few days after term, before…

He shook himself, the Mamba curling up in the defensive position.

"Don't move Draco!" Snape ordered, a fine, barely noticeable thread of alarm lacing his words. "I'll get rid of i—"

"Allow me!" Lockhart said, his fright being replaced by stupidity.

Waving his wand dramatically, he aimed it at the snake.

BANG!

Rocketing up into the air, easily ten feet, the snake plummeted back down, landing hard on the platform. Angered and sporting several bruised, potentially cracked, ribs, the snake turned to the first thing he could retaliate on: a student – the odd, blond Ravenclaw girl.

Mouth open, fangs exposed, he reared himself up.

_:STOP!!!_: Draco and Harry **both** yelled…though their voices didn't come out as English, at least not to everyone else in the room…

Harry had instantly shoved the blond Ravenclaw and Ginny (who was also within striking distance of the snake) over to Ron and Goyle as he stepped into the line of attack, his eyes snapping to the Mamba's.

Everyone froze and held their breath, utterly at a loss.

:Don't bite anyone: Harry said, his hands up slightly in the defensive position, briefly recalling the time he had spoken to the boa at the zoo.

Draco slowly went forward, his godfather's previous instructions being forgotten as he stared in disbelief.

:You are speakers?: the Mamba asked.

Harry glanced up at Draco whose eyes were wide in shock.

:I-I guess we are…: Draco answered shakily.

:I will carry out your request, but let no one harm me: the snake said.

Harry looked at the two Professors in the room, though in his opinion only one deserved that title.

Snape was, for the first time publicly, at a loss, though he was doing a fair job of keeping his eyeballs inside his head.

Lockhart was blatantly dumbfounded.

"H-Harry?" Ron spoke, Ginny now completely behind him, a distance of at least five feet having formed from Harry, Draco, and the snake.

Harry looked back at the snake, but answered Ron.

"Yeah?"

"You-you both…" Ron trailed off as the snake moved, looking from Harry to Draco, and back to Harry again.

:Take me from here, Masters. I do not like so many eyes upon me: the Mamba said.

Harry looked at Draco before moving forward.

:Here then. Just don't bite me. Wouldn't be healthy for either of us: Harry said, offering his hand while glancing at Snape who had raised his wand.

But Snape didn't do anything else than just be ready to take out the snake, just in case, having caught the glance from Harry, as well as Draco.

Harry picked up the snake as Draco got down from the platform.

Beside his friend, Draco looked at the silver, shimmering serpent, who now had wrapped himself around Harry's left arm.

:Tell the bumbling ignoramus to stay away from me. If he doesn't, I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from biting his ugly face. I would have stayed how I was if he hadn't done that: the snake said, turning his head at Lockhart and hissing angrily. :The moron broke some of my ribs, I think:

Draco and Harry winced in sympathy as the snake shifted in some discomfort before Harry looked to Lockhart.

"Um, Professor Lockhart, my friend wants me to tell you to stay away from him. He's really mad about being thrown in the air. That was why he moved to retaliate. If you would have just let him be, he would have stayed in the middle of the table in a defensive position."

The Mamba then added something, a string of hisses coming forth.

Draco turned his eyes to Nott.

"Nott, just so you know, he is leaving your service, because he feels you lost your authority," Draco said.

Nott was too stunned to do anything but stare.

"Professor Snape, may we go to the infirmary?" Draco began, he too wanting to get away from the stares, before pausing since the snake seemed to be saying something. "Revlis seems to have some broken ribs," he continued.

"Lead the way, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, somehow gathering himself, though still giving the snake a hidden wary look.

_Couldn't these boys ever get a break?_ Snape asked himself.

- - -

_A/N: __Again, for those of you who review (kindly and honestly), -_thanks_- each of you help me improve and type faster. :)_

_Next Part: Parselmouths _


	21. Book 2 Pt 10: Parselmouths

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: Sorry this part took longer to post than the others. Finals... Well, hopefully now that they are nearly done, I will have more free time. Thanks for being patient, or at least attempting to be :P

**Questions Concerning:**

_Greg and Vincent knowing that Harry has V's memories_: Yes, they were told everything on the train ride to Hogwarts and alone with Draco.

_Dobby and the Custosae_: He is not exactly a member, but more like a valuable ally, sort of how Griphook is.

_Fawkes_: He will continue to play a role, and let's just say he knows more than Dumbledore...

_Who has the Diary_: It's a secret... :P

_Draco, a Parselmouth_: Will be explained in this part, though the other things linked to this will wait until later. Thanks for having hope/faith in my coming explanations, I am pretty certain they will suffice.

:Parseltongue:

* * *

- - - **Book 2 – Part 10: Parselmouths**

Harry and Draco, Revlis between them and around Harry's left arm, led the way to the Hospital Wing, Snape close behind, leaving those in the Great Hall to ponder what they had just witnessed.

:Strong, young Masters, Revlis thanks you. Who is the dark one behind us?: Revlis asked.

:Professor Snape, he's the Potions Master here, and my Godfather: Draco answered.

:He's also Slytherin's Head of House: Harry added.

"Draco, Potter," Snape said, stepping beside Draco. "I think it would be best if we change our destination to Professor Kettleburn, instead of Madam Pomfrey. I do not believe she would be the best to care for…Revlis."

"Alright professor," Harry said, turning the corner and heading outside to Kettleburn.

They found him at the edge of the forest, tending to a salamander, his back to them.

"Professor Kettleburn, could you spare a few moments?" Snape asked, his voice as exciting as always.

Kettleburn had streaks of gray in his hair and was missing two fingers on his left hand. He had a number of scars, which was quite impressive, considering their shear number and the fact he was still alive and kicking.

He put the salamander down, allowing it to scurry off, apparently having finished whatever he was doing to the little thing.

"Ah, Professor Snape," he said, just beginning to turn around. "What do you have that requires my ti—" He was now facing them, his eyes quickly taking in who were with Snape, and what one of them was holding.

A Professor of his position had to be quick to notice the details, it had saved his hands (though not all of his fingers) several times in the past.

"Put that serpent down now, son," he stated, keeping his voice low and calm, though his eyes were not.

"Revlis won't bite, sir, but he's hurt. Could you take a look at him? We think he has some broken ribs," Harry said, lifting his arm a little to show him.

Kettleburn didn't move, but his eyes snapped to Snape.

"You do know what this is, correct?" he asked the other professor.

"Of course," Snape answered.

"And you are allowing a student to continue holding it?" Kettleburn asked, clearly reprehending him, though he kept his voice level.

:Is this man going to help me, or continue talking?: Revlis asked, his tongue flickering and tasting the air.

:Yeah, but I think he's afraid of you. You're poisonous, aren't you?: Harry asked.

:Very much so, Master. It would be unwise to anger me:

:I'll remember that: Draco stated.

"Good Merlin…" Kettleburn breathed. "The two of you… You're _both_ Parselmouths…"

"Yes sir…So, will you help him?" Harry asked.

Kettleburn eyed the serpent warily, but slowly pulled out his wand.

"As long as he doesn't bite me…" he said, slowly moving forward. "You said possible broken ribs?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I think along here," Harry said, pointing with his other hand, Draco nodding in agreement.

Kettleburn waved his wand over the area, ready to pull his hand away if he felt threatened.

"You're right. Four fractures, probably the point of impact. Hmm, a simple bone refusing spell should suffice," he said, muttering the spell under his breath and causing the scales near to glow for a moment.

:Ah… that's better: Revlis said, relieved. :Tell this gentleman thanks: he said, flickering his tongue at an uneasy Kettleburn.

"He says thanks," Draco said.

"Well, um, your welcome; Revlis, was it?" Kettleburn replied.

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Alright, Potter, Draco, come with me. I believe the Headmaster will wish to speak to the both of you," Snape said.

"And Revlis, sir?" Harry asked.

Snape eyed the snake.

:I wish to stay with you, Masters: Revlis hissed.

"He would like to come, sir," Harry said.

"Very well," Snape said.

- - -

Ron and the others had quickly left the Hall, but decided against following Harry and Draco, rightfully assuming Snape didn't want any more people around the snake than there were already.

They headed off to the Come and Go Room, assuming Harry and Draco would go there after everything calmed down.

"Well, that was different," Ron managed as they all settled in the comfortable sitting room that had become their headquarters. Everyone nodded.

There were couches and pillows to sit on, and a rug so that they could even sit on the floor, which they often did, enabling them to spread out spell books and such.

There were bookshelves on one end of the room, and then a potions lab on the other. It was perfect for whatever they needed to have done, though for the lab, they had to bring their own materials since they couldn't leave with anything provided by the magic of the room.

"So…I assume we all know what that was?" Hermione asked.

"Y-yeah, Harry and Draco speak Parseltongue," Neville answered.

"Draco wasn't a parselmouth last year," Greg stated.

"Oh?" Hermione asked. "How could that be? Aren't you born with that ability?"

"I had thought so…" Vincent said, thinking as much as he was able (which was more than he was used to—he was hoping to improve this).

"I think we're going to just have to wait until they come back. I'm sure they were taken to the Headmaster after they helped that…snake," Neville said.

- - -

Dumbledore finally finished the letter, casting the requested security and protection spells on it as he slid it into the envelope. Sealing it with another wave of his wand, he put it aside to give to Snape later, since Snape was his link to the mysterious organization he had become a part of… the Amici Lucis of the Custosae de Lux.

He looked up, being alerted that three people were approaching.

_Hmm, Harry, Draco, and Severus?_

"Come in," he said, before Snape could even knock.

They entered, but Dumbledore quickly noted the extra companion.

If it hadn't been for the fact that Snape had escorted them with the snake accompanying Harry, Dumbledore would have blasted the deadly thing.

Dumbledore wasn't exactly a fan of snakes…having survived an incident with one in his youth, but he knew whatever this was about, he'd want to hear it.

He put his hands together, appearing perfectly at ease (but was mainly containing himself from pulling his wand). Dumbledore was thankful for his acting abilities.

"Headmaster, the Dueling Club had some… interesting developments," Snape stated from behind Harry and Draco.

"Oh? Has this got something to do with the Silver Mamba around Mr. Potter's arm?" Dumbledore asked, glancing at the snake that was, he noted, being gently held by Harry.

:Masters, the Headmaster is uneasy: Revlis hissed softly. :I believe it is because of me:

:Well, you said earlier you're pretty poisonous: Draco stated.

:Just stay calm and still, I don't want him to make you go away if you don't want to: Harry said.

The sudden silence in the room was palpable.

"Yes, Headmaster, they are both Parselmouths," Snape stated, seeing one of the few times Dumbledore was at a loss for words.

Dumbledore took a few seconds to gather himself.

"And where did the Mamba come from?" Dumbledore asked.

"From Nott's wand. He cast serpensortia," Snape answered.

"I see," he stated.

Revlis lowered himself slightly, resting his head in Harry's hand.

Dumbledore raised his hands slightly, pressing the tips of his fingers together as he leaned forward slightly, thinking.

"Come and sit down, boys," Dumbledore said, nodding to Snape to conjure some more chairs.

They went forward, for the first time taking in the room. Calling it grand would be putting it lightly. From the shelves full of crystal objects and books, to the impressive desk and golden stand with a red marvelous bird.

"Ah, this is Fawkes," Dumbledore said, noticing Harry and Draco staring at him. "He is a Phoenix. They can carry immensely heavy loads and have tears with the power to heal."

Fawkes thrilled, eyeing Revlis for a moment. After apparently finding whatever he was looking for in the snake, he ignored it. This was some comfort to Dumbledore.

"Um, Headmaster… I uh… wasn't a Parselmouth last year. Why am I now?" Draco asked, breaking the silence that had come.

"I am not sure yet," Dumbledore mused, before looking to Harry. "Harry, have you ever spoken to a snake before today?"

"Yeah…" he answered, looking down a little. "It was before I got my Hogwarts letter… I had been allowed to go to the zoo with the others on Dudley's birthday. Well, we had gone into the reptile exhibit and I spoke to a boa constrictor and um..." He paused with a smile, thinking back to when he had vanished the glass.

"And what?" Dumbledore asked, knowing this had to be something interesting.

"I sorta helped him escape…"

Harry had the decency to look embarrassed.

"You what?" Snape asked. Harry and Draco could almost swear they had heard a smirk in his question.

"Well, it kind of just happened… Dudley pushed me and I fell. The next thing I saw when I looked up was the glass disappear and the boa slithering out and past me, while hissing 'thanks amigo'."

"You made the glass disappear?" Draco asked, intrigued.

Harry shrugged. "I was a little annoyed about having been pushed, but I still don't know why the glass disappeared like that. Guess that's why they call it accidental magic."

They grew quiet once again, noticing that Dumbledore was deep in thought once again.

"I think I know what may be going on," Dumbledore stated suddenly. "I would ask Mr. Malfoy to leave, but this has just as much to do with him, as it does with you, Harry," he continued, a little grave.

"I wouldn't want him to go anyways," Harry said.

Dumbledore gave a slight smile before starting.

"Harry, you can speak Parseltongue, why?" he asked.

Harry glanced over at Draco. He had a slight idea of why that was, but he wasn't about to voice it.

"Because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. If I'm not mistaken, Harry, he transferred some of his power to you the night he gave you that scar."

Snape stood aghast, grateful Draco and Harry couldn't see his face because he was behind them.

Harry knew he shouldn't be surprised, but a feeling of dread filled him anyways. If Voldemort had transferred all of his memories and some of his powers to him, what else had he given him?

"Harry," Dumbledore said, seeing the troubled aura rising from Harry. "Remember, it is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."

Harry nodded.

"But, why can Draco speak it?" Harry asked after a moment.

Before Dumbledore could answer, Draco spoke up.

"It's because of what happened this summer, huh?"

"That's correct, Mr. Malfoy. I believe the fall of the Blood Ward and the Beacon Charm resulted in an interesting development. It caused a magical bond of sorts, between your magic and Harry's."

"Oh…" Harry and Draco both breathed.

"I will look into magical bonds and tell you of anything I discover. I feel you both have a right to know what might have happened between you," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, glancing down at Revlis afterwards.

"Ah…and concerning Revlis," Dumbledore said, noticing Harry's glance. "What does he wish?"

:I wish to stay. It is not often a snake meets a parselmouth, let alone two: Revlis said.

"He'd like to stay with us," Draco said.

"I do not think that would be appreciated by the majority of the inhabitants of Hogwarts; however, I will allow it with some conditions," Dumbledore said.

The waited patiently for him to continue, Revlis too appeared to be waiting.

"The first is obvious—he cannot bite anyone."

:Agreed, as long as no one threatens my masters. If anyone tries to harm either of you, I will be relentless: Revlis stated.

"He agrees, but will defend us if warranted," Draco said.

"That is what I expected," Dumbledore said with an approving look. "The second concerns classes. He may attend lessons with you, but you must have the professor's permission, and he cannot wander the room, but must stay with you."

Draco and Harry nodded, Revlis agreeing as well.

_Interesting, seems that snakes can understand us, _Dumbledore mused.

"As for food and the care of Revlis; this is between you, Revlis, and perhaps Professor Kettleburn. I don't want to hear about any missing chickens or roosters now," Dumbledore said with a gentle warning.

:I will touch no fowl, rodents are far better: Revlis vowed.

Harry repeated Revlis' statement.

"Alright, then it's settled. Revlis can stay with you, but Harry, you are going to have to ask Professor McGonagall if he is allowed to stay in the dorms. Severus, I trust you shall permit Revlis in the Slytherin dormitories?"

"Yes, Headmaster. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth, after all," Snape said.

"Very well, then. Off you go, I need a word with Severus," Dumbledore said, dismissing Harry, Draco, and their new companion.

Once they left, Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"Headmaster?" Snape asked as Dumbledore pulled out the charmed and protected letter.

"I need to have this message delivered to the Head of the Custosae, and I am under the assumption that my link is through you, correct?"

"Yes," he said, taking the envelope. "I will give this to my contact as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Severus."

"Is there something wrong?" Snape asked, stopping himself as he was about to turn and leave.

"I am uncertain. This bond between Draco and Harry… I must think on this."

"I understand. I shall keep an eye on them both," he said, before respectfully taking his leave, the letter now safe in the breast pocket of his robes.

- - -

Draco and Harry decided to go to the Come and Go Room, hoping the others would have thought to wait there for them.

Passing people in the halls, they all stared at the silver, blue eyed snake. The three of them hoped their curiosity would settle soon.

Waiting to make sure no one was around, they entered the Come and Go Room.

"Harry, Draco, what happened?" Ron immediately asked, but paused upon seeing Revlis. "Is, um, R-Revlis going to be staying with us?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we're going to have to ask the professors if he can attend classes with us, and we'll have to talk to Professor Kettleburn about food. Hmm, unless Revlis wants to hunt rodents on his own?" Harry asked, looking down to the serpent around his arm.

:That will suffice: he stated.

Harry looked up and nodded, confirming the arrangement.

"This is pretty weird, guys," Ron stated, looking at the parselmouths.

"Yeah," they both answered.

Harry and Draco then sat down, quickly running down everything they had just learned, covering the reason why they could speak parseltongue, and the magical bond that seemed to now be in place.

Hermione got that glint in her eye she often got when she found a good excuse to delve into research material later. The others didn't mind it at all.

"C-can I hold him?" Neville asked, surprising them all, when they had finished talking.

"Sure, just be careful here, he's still healing from his fall," Harry cautioned, Revlis slithering over to curl around Neville's arm.

"Wow," he breathed.

Soon after that, Ron and the others gathered around, carefully petting him. Revlis seemed to bask in the attention.

"Draco, I think he should stay with you most of the time, being in Slytherin and all. Besides, I still need to ask Professor McGonagall," Harry said.

"Alright Harry," Draco agreed, Crabbe and Goyle looking just as thrilled as they took turns holding him, Neville having handed Revlis off.

"'Kay, now that we have gotten over the new development," Hermione said, with a touch of teasing. "We do have some Custosae business to attend to."

"Right," Harry said. "Anyone?"

"Um, I've been thinking," Neville said. "That nurse who came and helped you two this summer, Jean Burry… I think we should invite her. I've seen her a few times at St. Mungo's and… she's a good Healer."

They all looked at each other, seeing if anyone had anything to add.

Hermione dipped her quill into some ink and added Jean's name to the parchment that had the list of possible contacts for the network.

"Do you want to be her contact, Neville?" Hermione asked, knowing there was a bigger reason to why Neville had suggested her.

Hermione guessed it might have something to do with his parents he never spoke about. Harry and Draco knew it was.

"I think that would be best, she probably kind of knows you already, right? And if she's caught contacting you, she can come up with a believable excuse, I would think," Greg suggested, deciding it best not to dwell into the reason why Neville had suggested the nurse. Like Draco, Greg and Vincent had been told about Neville's parents by their families.

"That's a good idea," Neville agreed, glad the others didn't look too deeply into it.

"Alright, we'll start her letter. Any others we should look into?" she asked.

"Hmm, why not some of the other professors?" Vincent asked.

"That could be getting a little too dangerous, though we could still do it. We would just have to be extra careful," Hermione said.

"We could wait and think about it, and just put them on a kind of 'possible' list," Neville said.

"That'll work," Draco said.

"How about my two oldest brothers?" Ron asked. "Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts, and Charlie works with Dragons. They would be pretty helpful if things get ugly."

"Good idea," Hermione said, jotting the names down and unknowingly causing Ron to beam.

It wasn't often he had a good idea.

"I'll start working on the drafts, and hopefully your dad, Ron, will get back to us concerning Kingsley. He might even have a list of possible Friendlies," Hermione said, looking up.

:Excuse me, Masters. What is this about?: Revlis asked curiously, looking from a top Goyle's shoulder, having wrapped himself loosely around the large boy's neck.

Harry and Draco looked at each other.

:Well, we are the founders of a group who is working towards improving things: Draco said.

:Like what?:

From there, Harry and Draco gave a quick rundown on what they were doing and why.

Revlis listened intently.

:My, I am even more intrigued with you and your fellows: Revlis said. :Masters, I am at your service. It is my wish to aid in clearing the evil this Riddle, I have heard so much about, has spread:

:Thank you, Revlis: Harry said.

:Have you thought of oaths to protect your members?: Revlis asked curiously.

:Yeah, we have actually. Do you wish to take it?: Draco asked.

:A vow you all would have probably taken will not suffice for me: Revlis stated. :But I am willing to bond. In fact, this would be the best thing to do, otherwise, if another Parselmouth came along who did not agree with what you all are doing, I might be forced to obey, since the obedience of my kind rests a great deal on the strength of the wizard's will commanding it. The bond makes this null and void, and my loyalties will rest safely with you:

:A bond?: Harry asked, feeling a memory coming on. He sighed and let it come…

**He was in a big, _huge_, damp chamber of some sort with a gigantic stone face of Slytherin on the wall…**

**:Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four, come:**

**A great giant snake came forth from the statue's mouth.**

**:Master, what is your wish?:**

**:I would like your thoughts on bonds. I read a passage that bonds are possible between wizards and magical creatures: Tom Riddle said.**

**:Ah, bonds…:**

**The large snake lowered his head and came closer.**

**:Any particular reason you wish knowledge on this subject, Master?: the snake asked.**

**:I wish to bond with you:**

**:As honored as I am to hear this, why do you wish this?:**

**:I read that such a bond would aid my magic, and that it is an easy process:**

**:What have you been reading? This is not correct in regard to you. For you, because you are so much more powerful than the average wizard, and, in a magical standpoint, even more than I, the process would hurt you. Not only physically, but magically as well. Bonding with me, as ashamed as I am to admit, would be like lowering the strength of your magic and raising mine. Sure, we would be bonded, but why would you wish to? I am at your service, and there are no other wizards to challenge you in this. You are the most powerful wizard in existence:**

**:I see. Very well then:**

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"That was the strangest memory I think I've ever seen, and I've seen a few seriously odd ones," Harry muttered, trying to digest everything in the memory.

Harry quickly told them what he had seen, though none of them had anything to say that may help them understand it.

"Do you know where this chamber was?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, thinking. "I think it's here, some secret underground place."

"Here, at Hogwarts!?" Ron asked, eyes wide, trying not to imagine a huge snake slithering somewhere under the castle.

"Yeah."

"You said something about Salazar Slytherin?" Goyle asked.

"Yeah, his face was on the wall," Harry answered.

The Slytherins looked at each other.

"Harry, I think you saw the inside of the Chamber of Secrets," Vincent stated.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It's a legend known by all Slytherins. Before Slytherin left Hogwarts, he made and sealed the chamber, so when his heir returned, they would be able to open it and purge the school of…well, everyone but purebloods," Greg explained.

"Purge?" Neville asked.

"Eliminate," Draco clarified.

"That's horrible," Hermione gasped.

"The legend continues by saying the Chamber is the home of a monster. I can only assume they mean the giant snake, which would make sense for Slytherin. He was a parselmouth," Vincent said.

"It's the Legend, though sometimes I wonder if Slytherin was really how they say he was. I mean, if he was so against muggleborns, why did he even agree and help build the school in the first place? He was bound to know how the others thought about such things," Draco mused.

"I guess we'll never really know," Neville said.

"Well, we still have the fact there is probably a huge snake somewhere under the school somewhere. I wonder if Dumbledore knows," Hermione said.

"A basilisk," Harry stated. "That's what he is."

"The snake? Geeze, when you said 'huge', I was thinking like a large boa constrictor, not…" Draco trailed off.

:Masters, I believe my fellow serpent you speak of may choose to become an ally of yours: Revlis interrupted.

:Why do you say that?: Harry asked.

:Because he lied to Riddle: Revlis answered. :He did not wish to bond with him, so lied about the bond:

:Why?: Draco asked, intrigued.

:Perhaps your statement concerning history is correct, Master Draco, and he did not wish to cut off all chances of being able to disobey Riddle if possible. You see, tricking Riddle into thinking the bonding process would harm him allowed my grand fellow the possibility of finding another in the future, and did not tie him to being loyal to Riddle:

:So if he is still here, the Basilisk may agree to help us?:

:Perhaps, but if I may, I believe I should go to him before hand, if we ever find the chamber, and tell him he will have visitors:

:That's a good idea: Draco said.

:So, about this bond…what is the truth?: Harry asked.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Ron interrupted, to the relief of the others.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said, quickly summing up what they had just spoken about.

"Ooo, I might like this basilisk fellow," Ron said.

"Okay, bond," Hermione said, getting them back on track.

"Right," Harry said, looking back to Revlis who had slithered to the center of their circle.

:A magical creature can only bond to one witch or wizard, and this bond cannot lower magical strength, the least it will do is simply refine and sharpen it, which is very beneficial to both participants. The other benefits range from a slight boost in power, to sharing abilities: Revlis said.

:Is it painful for either of them?: Harry asked, thinking back to the basilisk's statement about pain.

:It can be uncomfortable, but it quickly passes. I hear it is like taking a swim in a very warm lake, takes a moment to adjust, and then it feels fine:

:You said you would be willing to bond?: Draco asked.

:Yes:

:Could we do this now? How long does it take?: Harry asked.

:Yes, and it only takes a few seconds, though it will take a few days for full results to be seen:

"Guys…" Greg said, reminding them not all of them spoke parseltongue.

"Oh, we're talking about bonding," Draco said, before continuing on to tell them what they had learned.

"So which one of you are going to be bonded?" Vincent asked.

"Hmm," Harry thought.

:Revlis, do you have to be bonded to a parselmouth?: Draco asked, since, like Harry, he did not really wish to add to the bond he apparently already had. Who knows what would happen.

:No, and I have no problem with bonding to a non-speaker, as long as one of you are near:

:Who do you wish to bond to?: Harry asked, liking the idea Draco came up with.

Revlis looked around at them all, allowing Draco to explain to the others what was going on.

:I assume you are excluding yourselves from my choice?: Revlis asked.

:Unless you truly want to bond to one of us, I think Draco and myself would rather ourselves to be excluded: Harry said.

:Very well, masters:

He slithered to Neville.

"_Me_?" Neville asked, shocked.

"Why not, Neville? I think it's a great idea," Hermione said.

"Alright, what do I do?" he asked.

Draco translated for Revlis.

"Hold out your wand hand," he said. "He's going to have to bite you, but he's making this one special, it will barely leave a scar, and even then, it will fade."

"Are you sure about this?" Neville asked, understandably having second thoughts.

"Yeah," Harry said certainly; even though his own common sense was having doubts, he knew this would be okay. "But if you don't want to, you don't have to."

"No, I want to," he said, holding out his hand to Revlis, having to hold his right hand still with his left.

"He says this will be quick, don't be afraid," Draco said, the others gathering around.

"Okay…" Neville whispered, deciding it best to look away.

In a flash, Revlis snapped forward, bit and released.

It was done.

Neville gasped, quickly turning back and looking at his hand.

The two holes, just under an inch apart, were glowing.

They all stared and watched as it finally dimmed and healed, leaving two small, very faint circles.

"Revlis says it's done," Harry said. "How do you feel?"

"A little weird, but good. It really didn't even hurt," Neville said, utterly relieved.

:How 'bout you, Revlis?: Draco asked.

:Very well, masters… I am actually relieved upon having done this. It is comforting to know no one can force my allegiance to themselves. Choice is everything, and I know I have chosen well:

He slithered to Neville who promptly picked him up, all of them knowing it would probably be a good idea to show themselves before dinner.

"So, how 'bout we go to Hagrid's and give him the Custosae Kit?" Harry asked, gathering the now finished potions in the lab.

"Yeah, can't wait to see his face when he meets Revlis," Ron said.

- - -

Snape went down into the dungeons and entered his chambers.

With a sigh he went to his desk and sat.

Deciding he would give the envelope from Dumbledore to Draco after dinner, he focused on trying to figure out what was going on.

He thought back to the night of the attack at Little Whinging, recalling the rush of magic that he had run into as he entered Number 4 Privet Drive.

It was a power he had never felt before, and just thinking about it gave him chills; he was glad no one was around to see him shake himself.

What had this bond done to his godson and Potter? How deeply did it go? What else should they expect from this? Would it get stronger? What exactly did it involve?

He hoped Dumbledore would be able to get the answers they needed.

And what about the Custosae? What were they doing right now? What did they expect them to do? Would they answer Dumbledore's questions that were no doubt in the letter currently in his pocket?

Did they know what was going on with Draco? Would Draco tell them, if he hadn't already? Should he write a letter to them and inform them of…whatever this bond thing was?

How could there be so much going on? How was he supposed to keep everything straight?

Snape looked at the time, realizing it was nearly dinner even though it felt like barely any time had passed since he had left Dumbledore's office.

He got up and briskly left to the Great Hall, robes billowing behind him.

- - -

_Great Hall_

The seven of them entered the Great Hall and split off to their respected tables, Revlis resting on Neville's shoulders.

From the Head Table, the professors were shocked to see how happy Neville was at having the deadly snake on his shoulders.

Snape smirked internally, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled cautiously, McGonagall quickly calmed her raging heartbeat, Flitwick squeaked, and Lockhart nearly fainted.

McGonagall, seeing they had a few moments before dinner would start, made her way down to the Gryffindor table.

"Hello, Professor," Hermione said, alerting the others to her approach.

"Good evening," she said, keeping a respectful distance from Revlis and Neville. "Professor Snape told me about…Revlis, and I felt it would be best for me to speak to you before dinner."

She had gotten the whole Gryffindor House's attention, as well as a number of students from the nearby tables, all of them looking either fearfully or curiously at Revlis.

"He may stay in your dorm, and you may take him to my class, but if he becomes a distraction, you will have to find a place for him to stay while you attend class."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said.

"Madam Pomfrey also would like to request a sample of Revlis' venom, if he would be willing," she continued.

They looked at Revlis.

:I will provide some, for some decently sized mice:

Harry smiled and nodded to McGonagall.

McGonagall returned the nod and went back to the table.

The seven's visit to Hagrid's was enjoyable, however short, and Hagrid instantly became friends with Revlis.

He took the Custosae Kit with near reverence and quickly put it on his belt, it blending in nicely. They told him about the bonding of Revlis and Neville, but told him they had decided to keep it a secret. Hagrid promised he would keep it.

They then gave him a rundown of what they had learned and updated him on the new things concerning the Custosae. They also christened him with his codename: Little John.

Hermione thought of it, though only Harry got it. They explained it to the others about the significance of the name.

Dinner went well, but they were all glad when it was over. It had been a busy day, and they were sure more were ahead.

- - -

Harry, Ron, and Neville went into their dorm and got ready for bed.

Revlis was staying with Neville tonight, sleeping on a pillow by Neville's head. Dean and Seamus just stared for a moment before shrugging and getting ready as well.

Harry closed the curtains around his bed and chatted with Sirius after putting a privacy ward around his bed.

Poor Sirius nearly had a heart attack when Harry told them what had happened that day (minus the bond between Neville and Revlis, and of course the Custosae stuff). But after he collected himself, Sirius was thrilled, saying how cool it was and what pranks they could do to Lupin during the holidays…

After his talk with Sirius was over, Harry began thinking about how they could include Sirius and Lupin in the Custosae. It would be tricky, but he figured they could manage. They had included Snape after all, as well as Dumbledore.

Harry decided to think more on it the next day and speak with the others about it after their classes.

Harry tucked under the covers, lifting the ward and smiling when he heard Revlis mutter:I wonder if humans snore…:

Within a few minutes all within the room were asleep. The sound of peaceful breathing and one having a tint of hisses resounded within.

Too bad the whole night didn't stay like that...

- - -

_A/N: __Again, for those of you who review (kindly and honestly), -_thanks_- each of you help me improve and type faster. :)_

_Next Part: Dobby's Gift  
_


	22. Book 2 Pt 11: A Night of Happenings

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: Finals are done -party- So now I can get back into the feeling of the story. I admit I was losing it a little bit earlier, which was why the last two parts sped on through (mainly cuz I wanted to get to the really good stuff since finals and projects were being merciless), but I am back 'in the zone' so to speak and will be more conscious when it comes to that :).

I also changed the title to this part. Dobby's Gift no longer fit like I thought it would when I really started writing it .

Well, here is the next part, hope you enjoy it.

:Parseltongue:

* * *

**- - - Book 2 – Part 11: A Night of Happenings **

McGonagall sipped her tea, trying to convince herself the world wasn't coming to an end. A Gryffindor…was a Parselmouth…

Dumbledore had of course updated her on the circumstances, since Potter was in her House, she needed to be kept informed of his well being and such (he would speak with Snape the next day, since he knew Snape was currently busy making potions in the dungeons for Madam Pomfrey).

If it had been anyone else who had told her about the likely magical bond between Potter and Malfoy, she would have laughed. But it had been Dumbledore. A serious Dumbledore, and that alone was enough to get her a little concerned.

_Why does everything happen around that boy?_ she wondered. _Why does fate seem so focused on him and those closest to him?_

Well, it was a quarter passed twelve, and Dumbledore had promised a more in depth talk concerning everything once he had had time to do some research and think.

She knew he should be flooing in anytime now…

A few more minutes of waiting, Dumbledore stepped out of her fireplace, looking a bit more relaxed than she had last seen him.

_A hopeful sight_, she reasoned.

- - -

_2nd Year Gryffindor Dorm _

Trevor was in his box, at first weary about the possible predator in the room, but after realizing he was in no danger, he too went to sleep—joining all the others who were out like a light.

Ron snorted in his sleep, mumbling something about Snapes blasting apart Royharts, whatever those were. Dean hugged his little stuffed dog to himself, an old companion that supposedly no one else knew about (though everyone in this dorm room did, just decided not to mention it)… Neville was curled up in a little ball, his head being partially covered by his pillow. Revlis' tongue occasionally flicked out, as if constantly gathering information from around the room. Seamus was quietly snoring, drool unknowingly escaping from the corner of his mouth.

Everyone was sleeping soundly, everyone but Harry…

**He was in the Chamber and was now leaving, the Basilisk behind him. **

**:Stairs: _he_ hissed, causing stairs to appear. **

**Going up, Harry could feel Tom's anticipation, could feel the excitement and the feeling of being invincible. He would cleanse the school, and reveal himself as Slytherin's one true Heir. **

**Going up the tunnel, he found himself entering…a bathroom? **

**Harry, seeing through Riddle's eyes, took in as much as he could. **

**_What is Riddle doing? Is this…a girl's bathroom?!_ Harry questioned. **

**Harry's thoughts were cut short as the sound of crying reached his ears. **

**:Myrtle, from Ravenclaw. Mudblood. We can't have her telling where you enter from… Besides, she will provide what is needed, after all… Slughorn said a life must be taken to create a horcrux… **

**:Kill her: _he_ ordered the Basilisk. **

**Harry was certain he had caught hesitation from the serpent, but Riddle was too focused on Myrtle to notice as the large snake grounded out:Yes, master: **

**"Go away!" Myrtle shouted, slamming the stall door open right as the basilisk faced her. **

**She was dead before her body even hit the floor… **

**The memory continued, Riddle quickly escaping back into the chamber with the basilisk to enchant the diary, set on creating his first Horcrux. **

**Harry didn't know what to think as he watched the diary glow with hate and evil, Riddle ranting about this being his first step to greatness after he had spoken the spells. **

**The scene then shifted… **

**Where was he? **

**"Riddle, come," a voice said from behind. Riddle turned and Harry internally gasped. **

**_Dumbledore?_ he wondered. **

**"You should not be out wandering the halls at this hour, Tom," a younger Dumbledore said. **

**"I…I just had to see for myself, if the rumors were true." **

**"I'm afraid they are, Tom." **

**"But, they really wouldn't close Hogwarts… I have nowhere else to go." **

**"I'm afraid Headmaster Dippet may have no choice." **

**"Professor, if the culprit behind the attack was caught…" **

**"Riddle, is there something you wish to tell me?" **

**"No sir…" **

**To Harry it seemed Dumbledore didn't believe him, and Riddle thought the same thing as everything shifted again, taking him back into the Chamber. **

**:I can't do anything while Dumbledore is watching me…: he told the snake. :I will have to seal the Chamber once again, and wait until I am able to return… or have the chance to allow the diary to persuade another…: **

**:This does not solve your current problem though, master: **

**:You are right…and I will not return to that bloody orphanage: he said with a sneer. :I have a plan which includes one brainless pathetic half-breed…: **

**Harry instantly knew what Riddle was planning, obtaining all of _his_ thoughts on the subject as the memory shifted to a hallway with a door at the end. **

**Getting to the door, _he_ burst it open. **

**"Step aside, Hagrid. I don't think you meant it to hurt anyone, but…" **

**"It wasn't Aragog; Aragog wouldn't hurt anyone, never!" **

**"Step aside, Hagrid!" **

**Harry would have jumped if he could have as a disturbingly large spider appeared and dashed past him…the memory shifted once more. **

**Harry watched, in almost a daze as he witnessed Riddle blame _everything_ on Hagrid. **

**From Riddle taking Hagrid to Headmaster Dippet, to Riddle testifying to having seen the 'monster' and chasing it away, and then being awarded for services to the school… Harry saw Riddle fool everyone… everyone but Albus Dumbledore. But this didn't matter to Riddle, for he had succeeded in doing what he had wanted most… **

The feeling of sadness was barely apparent within Harry anymore, for a feeling he had never felt to this degree was taking over after seeing and feeling everything from the memories he had just witnessed.

Shock was replaced by disgust, the grief of Myrtle's death shifted to outrage, and the anger that had risen upon seeing Hagrid framed and countless others tricked changed to -pure- _unrestrained_ **fury**.

Still shaded in Riddle's swirling memories, Harry's rage continued to build.

It was bad enough Voldemort apparently had always been a cruel manipulative liar, murderer, _and_ torturer, among other horrible things, but he also had always been an **evil** _coward_ too.

_How can anyone be this evil?_ Harry asked himself. _To kill an unarmed girl, crying in a bathroom stall, no less… where was the cunning and mighty greatness in that?! Heh, but then, he did attack me when I was a baby._

But Harry's anger stemmed more than from that as Voldemort's past thoughts echoed in his mind…

**"I am the Greatest Sorcerer in the world, the greatest there has ever been and ever will be… With my Horcruxes, I will live forever and my power and greatness will be revered and respected by all. They will fear and tremble at the mention of my name, and purebloods will take their rightful place by my side…for I am Lord Voldemort, the Heir of Slytherin." **

Rage consuming him, Harry started yelling, despite the fact he was unable to really voice it, since he was 'in' Riddle and seeing everything from his eyes.

He poured out his anger, holding nothing back as he shouted out in his mind, or so he thought.

"You are NOT the Greatest Sorcerer in the world! And you _never _will be!!! You're an insane, bloody, murdering coward!!! Do You Hear Me?! A Damn Bloody Coward! I HATE YOU! And you will regret **everything** you have done! Coming after me was your biggest mistake, and before the end _you will know_ _this!_"

"**_HARRY!_**"

Harry snapped his eyes open, quickly finding his arms were being tightly, though not painfully, held by none other than Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore's face, mere inches from his own, displayed a mixture of feelings he couldn't decipher, but he was pretty sure fear and concern were among them.

Harry realized he was sitting up in his bed, having apparently sat up, yelling his head off in his sleep, instead of in his mind. He was vaguely aware of the soreness that had risen in his throat, how the curtains, that should be on the rods around his bed, were gone, and that he could see no one else in the less than recognizable dorm room.

_Oh man… _

- - -

_2nd Year Slytherin Dorm; moments before_

Draco woke with a barely restrained jolt.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

He quietly sat up, trying to determine the cause of the unsettling feeling within him, and it only took him a second to discover what it was. It was the same feeling he had felt the night at the Longbottom Mansion when Harry had been having that nightmare, but this time he was aware of growing rage.

_Harry… _

He felt a compelling need to get to him and immediately started trying to figure out how to do it, overlooking the fact he hadn't been able to help him last time, and this time would probably be no different.

_I need to get to Potter…I need to be there to help him wake up and calm down…I need to get to Potter… _

-POP-

Draco vanished, much like a house elf he knew very well, leaving behind an empty bed.

- - -

_2nd Year Gryffindor Dorm_

Ron and the others were woken up by the sound of shaking objects, quickly followed by the sounds of things breaking.

Jumping out of bed, Ron, quickly joined by Neville, turned towards Harry's bed to find Harry on his side rocking back and forth.

The room, lit only by moon and starlight from the window, was already taking damage, the room being dominated by something that quickly told the boys this nightmare was different from the one last year which had been filled with fear, sadness, and outrage.

This one was pure, solid anger.

"I'll get help!" Dean and Seamus both said, already out the door, both running to McGonagall's room.

Ron and Neville barely acknowledged Dean and Seamus' departure, Trevor trembling in his box by Neville's bed, and Revlis quickly slithering to edge of the bed to see what was happening.

-POP-

"Ah!!!" Neville said, whipping out his wand and aiming it at the sound before lowering it in shock, everything still shaking around them. "Draco?! How—?"

Draco was just as surprised as Ron and Neville upon appearing at the foot of Harry's trembling bed, but, before any of them could attempt to do anything, the curtains around Harry's bed exploded into flames and quickly crumbled to ash.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron gasped.

"Harry, wake up!" they shouted, Revlis hissing the same thing.

But like last time, he wouldn't wake.

Within moments, they thankfully heard people running down the hall towards them, but then they quickly realized that them finding Draco in a 'Gryffindor only' area probably wasn't a good thing.

"Quick!" Ron said, dashing to his mildly shaking bed and lifting the blankets to motion Draco underneath the bed.

"No, _Dobby_," Draco said, thankful for the clanging and shattering noises around them as -POP-.

"Take me to my bed, quick!" Draco said, before Dobby could ask how he had gotten into Gryffindor Tower as a few things flew off one of the side tables and into the opposite wall.

_Crash! _

Dobby immediately took his hand.

-POP-

They disappeared just before Dean, Seamus, McGonagall, and, startling enough, the Headmaster entered. Luckily, the end of Harry's bed where Draco and Dobby had been was not in the hall's line of sight.

"Everyone, out_. Now_," Dumbledore stated the moment he saw the condition of the trashed room and felt thick, raw magic in the air—objects still jostling about, the window panes threatening to shatter.

McGonagall quickly guided the awake Gryffindors out (Revlis with Neville and Trevor with Ron), shutting the door behind her just in time as a rush of unrestrained, chaotic, out of control magic boomed out from the room and through the stonewalls in all directions.

The force actually propelled them forward as they heard a loud _crack_ before someone, who they could only assume was Harry, roared out words they were unable to make out, probably due to something Dumbledore had risen around the room within.

But they all heard Dumbledore as he shouted Harry's name in a tone none of them, not even McGonagall, had ever heard him use…and then all went still.

Prefects and other Gryffindor boys slowly began to trickle into the hall, peeking from their doorways, all of them stopping to stare at the only closed door that now looked like a shattered pane of glass, covered in cracks.

- -

_Dumbledore's POV _

Dumbledore and McGonagall were alerted by Dean and Seamus, but they needn't have bothered. Dumbledore had felt the pressure all the way from Minerva's Living Room.

He stepped into the dorm room, no one yet having bothered to turn on the lights as he took in what was before them. Items were still vibrating and collapsing due to the overpowering magic, and he quickly gathered it was about to get a lot worse.

"Everyone, out. _Now_," he ordered.

_I will not allow history to repeat itself. I failed in this once, I will not let it happen again, _Dumbledore vowed, for a moment thinking of his past family, particularly his sister's chaotic magic.

He immediately went forward as they followed his order, and as he moved towards Harry, he cast protections about the room and on himself, to contain the imminent damage about to come forth.

And then it came.

It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was unadulterated fury in its most basic form, and he was both relieved and deeply troubled as he discovered it was all solely directed to a single, currently unknown, individual.

The magic went into and through the walls, and he was duly aware of the magic harmlessly brushing against him as nonliving things got slammed mercilessly, for several things exploded, and he knew the door behind him would have to be replaced without even having to look at it, for he had heard the sound of splitting wood.

Before the magic completely passed, he made it to Harry just as the boy sat up, clearly still asleep, as he started yelling, louder than what Dumbledore thought should be possible.

"You are NOT the Greatest Sorcerer in the world! And you _never _will be!!! You're an insane, bloody, murdering coward!!! Do You Hear Me?! A Damn Bloody Coward! I HATE YOU! And you will regret **everything** you have done! Coming after me was your biggest mistake, and before the end _you will know_ _this!_"

Dumbledore firmly planted himself on the side of the bed and grabbed Harry by the sides of his arms as he stared into his furious, slightly, raised face.

"**_HARRY!_**"

The sound of the old wizard's voice could have cut through stone, but it was not angry. It was, however, followed by silence—dead silence—as Harry opened his eyes, the magic in the air trailing off into nothingness.

Dumbledore first found rage in Harry's eyes, but that was quickly being swallowed by shock, surprise, worry, and fear.

"S-sir?" Harry managed to choke out.

"It's alright Harry, just breathe now," Dumbledore replied, not yet releasing his firm grasp on Harry's arms.

Dumbledore continued searching his face, noting the fact Harry's gaze was calculating, probably wondering how bad everything was, and if he was in trouble. Dumbledore let him go, but stayed sitting on the bed.

Dumbledore calmly looked around the room, turning on the dorm's light with the wave of his hand while deciding on the best course of action to take.

"Well, you've certainly shown me up in the degree of destroying curtains…" he said, looking down at the ashes. "I never liked these curtains…made my curtains catch fire in my fourth year myself—by accident of course."

Harry just stayed quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say, until he managed, "I'm sorry, sir."

"Harry, there are some things nobody can control; but I'd like to hear what had happened, what you had dreamed to make you so clearly angry."

Harry looked down, for whatever reason, feeling ashamed.

How could he have let himself lose control like that, even if he had thought it was only in his head?

"It's alright to get angry, Harry. There's nothing to be ashamed about, but please let me help you."

Harry clenched the edge of blankets in his fists.

How much could he safely tell him? There were the secrets of the Custosae to consider, but he probably shouldn't overlook his sanity either…

He settled on the half truth.

"I don't really know…it was hard to make out…"

That was sort of the truth; the memory had been hard to follow.

"I heard him ranting, probably to himself or something, maybe before he…" he didn't finish the sentence, not wanting to outright lie.

"Is this Voldemort, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, privately completing Harry's sentence with something involving that night nearly eleven years ago.

Harry nodded.

"Do you remember what he was saying? Is this what made you so mad?"

"Yeah…but it was also feeling what he was…at the time. Cocky and stuff."

"What did he say?"

Harry paused, Dumbledore able to tell he was wondering if he should paraphrase or quote. He decided on quoting, his very tone unconsciously reflecting the man whom he was citing.

" 'I am the Greatest Sorcerer in the world, the greatest there has ever been and ever will be… With my Horcruxes, I will live forever and my power and greatness will be revered and respected by all. They will fear and tremble at the mention of my name, and purebloods will take their rightful place by my side…for I am Lord Voldemort, the Heir of Slytherin.' "

Harry watched as Dumbledore literally lost a few shades of pigment.

_Horcrux**es**? _Dumbledore internally gasped. _More than one!? _

"Professor, are…are you alright?" He was honestly scared; he had never seen Dumbledore falter like that before.

"Yes Harry. But I believe you have just solved the mystery of how Voldemort has been able to escape death. It is a bit of a shock, as I am sure you understand."

"Is this about whatever horcruxes are?" Harry asked, wanting to find out how much Dumbledore knew about them.

"Yes, but let us keep this between us. The very knowledge of them can be dangerous. They are very dark, Harry. I don't even think _I _can fully understand the degree to which they are."

"Alright, professor."

There was a comfortable pause, and Harry took this moment to get a good look at the damaged room. All of the objects in the room had been shaken, and everything that had been five feet from his bed had either been slammed away or was broken, or both. The window was shattered, the door covered in cracks, and all of the beds had been shifted.

"How are you feeling now, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, peering over his half-mooned spectacles in concern.

"Well, I'm not really mad anymore…" he said, looking at the damage. "I can't believe I did all of this."

"Your dorm mates acted accordingly, and there has been no concernable damage. I must say, Harry, I am impressed with the magical strength of your backlash, and how it only harmfully effected non-living things. I was preparing myself for something much worse."

"Worse?" Harry asked.

_Oh Harry, I cannot begin to tell you how relieved I am that it was not worse… _

"Magic can be very dangerous, and in certain forms, it can be unpredictable," Dumbledore said, before getting out his wand and casting powerful repairing spells about the room.

- - -

_2nd Year Slytherin Dorm_

Draco immediately put a privacy ward up, among other precautions, before turning to Dobby.

"Master can pop?" Dobby asked, somehow immediately knowing.

"Apparently," Draco stated.

"How, master?"

"I don't know, I was sort of hoping you would know, but I'm more concerned about what's happening to Harry right now. He's not angry anymore, or whatever he was feeling earlier, but… Dobby, we'll talk about this later; could you go and check on Harry, make sure he's okay?" Draco asked.

"Yes master," Dobby said, before popping away.

Draco looked around the room, finding the others blissfully asleep.

How was he able to apparate or 'pop'? Was this some kind of weird reaction to the bond? Or something else? He tucked himself under his blankets, but he doubted he would be returning to sleep that night, deciding he would wait until Dobby returned to tell him how Harry and the others were, having seen the ongoing destruction within the room.

- - -

_2nd Year Gryffindor Dorm_

They had gone into another comfortable silence, though Dumbledore was watching Harry attentively.

Dumbledore had finished repairing the room, though the door and curtains were beyond repair, the rest was manageable. Dumbledore was now sitting on the edge of Ron's bed, across from Harry who was on his own.

Dumbledore knew McGonagall would soon be knocking on the door, and that Madam Pomfrey may have been notified about possible magical injuries. He knew he shouldn't let them worry (it now nearly being fifteen minutes since Harry woke), but he also knew he had to talk a little more with Harry.

Harry took a calming breath, trying not to think about what Dumbledore must be thinking about him now.

_He must think I'm a nutcase, hearing Voldemort in my head…If he knew the whole truth… _

_But it doesn't matter… _

"I know what I am meant to do, and I will do it," Harry mumbled to himself, not intending to really speak that out loud.

"What are you meant to do, Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly, breaking him from his thoughts.

_Oh booger, did I say that out loud? I really need to seal my mouth shut. _

"Harry? What is it? I want to help, but I can't unless you let me."

"I don't know how I know… I just do, okay?" he surrendered, deciding there was no helping it now. "I know I'm the only one who can stop him…and he knows it."

It was clear to them both who he was referring to.

Harry met Dumbledore's eyes, not really knowing what to expect to find, but found sadness and defeat, but also resolve and acceptance.

Dumbledore's shoulders sagged a little, and he suddenly looked every year of his age.

"I am so sorry, Harry. I had hoped you would have gone a little while longer not knowing, but now that I know you know, there is only one thing I can rightly do. Know that I am here to help, and will do everything in my power to help you complete what you know you must do.

"But promise me this Harry, as much as you can, allow yourself a childhood. Don't let Voldemort take that from you."

"Thanks Professor, I'll try," Harry said, but before he could say anything else, someone appeared before him.

-POP-

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir, Master Draco asked for me to see if you are alright," Dobby said with a bow, not seeing Dumbledore behind him.

"Thank you Dobby, I'm alright now," Harry said.

"Dobby is so glad to hear that. Master Draco was worried. He knew you were no longer angry bu—" Dobby turned around, suddenly realizing there was someone else in the room, and found himself under the curious gaze of Albus Dumbledore.

"Great Headmaster Dumbledore Sir!" Dobby said, bowing again.

"Hello, Dobby. Mr. Malfoy asked you to come here?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore sir! He was worried, felt Potter was in some kind of trouble. So he asked Dobby to come," Dobby said, not even pausing between words.

"Well, as you can see, Harry is much better, and soon he and his dorm mates will be returning to their beds. Go back to Mr. Malfoy and tell him all is well and that he may speak with Mr. Potter tomorrow," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling once again.

"Yes Headmaster Dumbledore sir!" Dobby said with a bow, before disappearing with a pop.

Dumbledore decided to overlook the odd statements about Draco knowing something was wrong, rightfully assuming it was another component of the odd magical bond.

Harry was glad Dumbledore did that, but then he realized his Gryffindor friends were still out in the hall, and who knew what was happening out there. He was not looking forward to the likely ramifications of this…

He could hear it now… 'The Boy-Who-Lived has earthshaking nightmares. He's bonkers!' Or worse… seeing the looks of pity…

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be going out there to explain. You won't be bothered by any rumors concerning tonight, because there won't be any," Dumbledore stated.

Harry blinked, but didn't dare hope such a statement would be made true. Dumbledore noticed.

"I learned something long ago, Harry. Houses take care of their own, if you give them the chance."

_I hope you're right…_ Harry thought as he said, "Yes sir."

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly, motioning him to get into bed as he went to the door.

"The others will be back in a moment," Dumbledore said, before stepping into the hall and closing the door behind him.

- - -

_Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory Hall _

Everyone was looking out into the hall from their rooms, wondering what the heck had just happened, and what was happening now.

They had all felt the floor and walls tremble, had all felt the magical pulse resonate from the second year dorm room as, most startling of all, they heard a young voice, who they quickly learned was Harry Potter, roaring on about something, only to be silenced by the Headmaster's voice…

McGonagall stood in front of the door, looking slightly worried.

The older students knew why, and wondered what had caused this magical explosion.

"Professor?" Ron asked.

McGonagall's lips thinned as she turned and faced the students in the hall and those peeking out from their rooms.

"Professor, what happened? Should I get Madam Pomfrey?" Percy asked, going past the others in the hall while acting dignified and in control.

"No, Mr. Weasley. The Headmaster is handling things, and if medical help was needed, we would know," McGonagall stated.

Percy looked to his youngest brother, the twins just a few feet away, wanting nothing else but to interrogate him for answers, but knew it was not the time.

Whispers sparked, but were instantly silenced by a stern look from McGonagall. Though it didn't really matter because time went surprisingly fast, and everyone nearly jumped when the cracked door finally opened, the only man Voldemort ever feared stepping out.

"Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"He is alright now, Minerva. Madam Pomfrey doesn't need to be called. However…" He turned his attention to those in the hall, everyone wondering what had happened to cause the Headmaster to pay a visit to the second year dorm, and what would happen now.

"I need to speak with all of you," he said.

The boys, from first year to seventh, glanced at one another, before looking back to the old man in front of the shattered door, who was wearing deep, blue robes with neon sparkling stars and twirling constellations. But despite the minutely ridiculous outfit, he was looking much more serious and imposing than most of them had ever seen him being.

"Let me start by telling you I do not want to hear any talk about tonight, rumors expanding to absurd proportions, or _any_ rumors _at all_ for that matter. Is that understood?" he asked, the tone in his voice and the spark in his eyes leaving no uncertainties about how strongly he felt about this, while giving a small glimpse into why Voldemort himself feared him. "Good. Now, as I am sure many, if not all, of you are wondering by now is what happened, so let me explain. What we all felt was a backlash of Mr. Potter's magic."

The eyes of those listening widened, instantly wondering what had caused that, though the twins were pretty sure they had a good idea of what the reason was. They were pretty observant, and, if their pranks were any indication, pretty dang smart.

"I do not think anyone can fully grasp the burden that are on those who suffered at Lord Voldemort's hand, directly or otherwise," he said, his eyes glancing ever so slightly upon Neville (who, Dumbledore quickly noted, was holding Revlis) before looking at the Gryffindor boys at large. "We all know what happened to Mr. Potter all those years ago and I will assume we have not forgotten, so let me state simply that it came with less than pleasant dreams. This is what caused the magical surge, and I doubt anyone here can truly understand the effects of such memories…

"Mr. Potter does not need rumors or pity, he does not want or deserve it; so I ask, as brave, honorable Gryffindors, give him what he does…_understanding_, which is what we all want, need, and deserve."

His eyes scanned the boys and young men before him, their eyes telling him he had affected them the way he had wanted.

"Alright, any questions before we all go to bed?" He figured that was a fair question to ask, it would also help quell any desire to 'discuss'/gossip later.

Oliver Wood and the others looked at each other, wondering if anyone would actually ask anything. Finally, it was Oliver who first gathered the needed amount of courage to ask a question.

"Professor, what should we do if this happens again?" he asked.

Dumbledore gave a soft smile, approving of how Oliver's question focused on how they could help if, or rather when, this happened again.

"Go get Professor McGonagall. Don't try to wake Mr. Potter because he won't. Mr. Ronald Weasley and his other dorm mates know what to do. Due to their quick thinking, Professor McGonagall and I were alerted in time," he said as Percy slowly rose his hand.

"Yes?"

"How bad can this 'magical backlash' really get? Could Mr. Potter just take a potion to prevent them?" Percy asked, for the first time that year, saying something not fully pompously.

"Mr. Weasley, I do not think you fully comprehend the suggestion you are making," Dumbledore said gently, recalling his own deep thoughts concerning the subject the previous year.

"Long term consumption of potions can cause a number of negative effects. You are also bringing in the possibility of dependency, with or without the likelihood of Mr. Potter's body becoming immune to the potion—and that's if it even works correctly to begin with. Curse scars are uncommon enough, but Mr. Potter's…. No. Potions are not safe when it comes to this, and may even make things worse. I am not willing to risk that," Dumbledore stated, surprising the Gryffindors with his obvious conviction.

"As for the severity of possible future occurrences, I am under the firm belief only inanimate objects are harmfully affected. In light of this, I shall be fortifying certain objects in the dorm, including the window and door."

"Professor…last year… It wasn't really the ghosts, was it?" a fourth year asked after a moment, there being only one event he could be referring to.

"No, it wasn't," Dumbledore stated solemnly, his answer alone telling them all the real cause of the previous year's shaking tower event.

Everyone paused, most thinking along the lines of, "Man… to deal with such things, probably as far as you can remember… And yet Harry tries his best to be like everyone else, never flaunting who he is…"

After a few more seconds of thought, even the older students, who barely ever saw Harry, found themselves thinking about him differently. He was still the Boy-Who-Lived for the most part to them, but now they realized something.

He needed help, _their_ help. And so they decided, right then and there, they would give it to him. Dumbledore was right, they would be brave, honorable Gryffindors… they would watch over their own.

Finding everyone was thinking things over, Dumbledore decided it was time for bed.

"If any of you have any other questions concerning this, bring it to either Professor McGonagall or myself in private. I am sure Mr. Potter will hear of this discussion later from you four," he said, looking to Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus, "later, in the comfort of your dorm. So, if there is nothing else, I think we all should go back to our beds and count some multicolored sheep."

So they went back to their dorms, McGonagall wondering what they would tell the Gryffindor girls. It was very likely, like last time, the pulse had reached the girl dormitories as well. Walking out of the Dormitory, Minerva looked closely at Albus.

He seemed different, like he had learned something he wishes wasn't true.

"Albus? What is it?" she asked as they entered her living room.

Dumbledore put up a second layer of privacy wards and protections (this room already having one layer) and turned gravely to McGonagall.

"Harry has Voldemort's memory of that night to a degree I had never thought possible. He obtained the man's very thoughts and feelings, it's no wonder he reacts so strongly…"

"What does this mean, Albus?"

"I don't know."

He sat down, rather heavily it seemed to McGonagall.

"What was he yelling?" she asked.

He looked up at that.

"His voice was heard from the hall?" he asked, clearly shocked and worried.

"Well, not clearly. But it was obvious he was very mad."

"But you didn't hear any part of what he said?" he asked.

"No, it was too garbled."

Dumbledore looked relieved.

"No sound should have been able to get out of that room. I had placed wards and protections to ensure that, or so I thought. But at least it worked enough."

McGonagall took a seat in the chair beside the fireplace and across from him.

"Albus, we all clearly heard you yell his name," she said after a moment.

"I was afraid, Minerva. I was afraid for him," he said. "He was yelling at Voldemort, getting angrier, and his magic was responding just as strongly."

"Well…" McGonagall said, her voice a little tense. "That is quite understandable, after what the boy must have experienced."

McGonagall paused, able to gather that was not everything.

"What?"

"He knows Minerva. He knows the unfair task that was laid upon him the moment Voldemort cast that curse."

McGonagall took a moment for that news to sink in.

"Perhaps this is for the best. I can't even begin to imagine how he would have felt if he learned this too late and found that you had kept this from him, whether for his peace of mind or not. I know you too well, Albus. I know you would have kept this secret for as long as you could," she said.

"You are right… I would have."

"So what now?"

"I told him I would help him in every way I can, and I will."

"We all will," she said.

Dumbledore nodded with a small smile, a glint of determination in his eyes.

Meanwhile, in the second year Gryffindor dorm, the boys were sleeping peacefully, having decided they would talk about everything the next day in the Come and Go Room, and hold another meeting of the Custosae — for more change was about to come.

- - -

_A/N: __Again, for those of you who review (kindly and honestly), -_thanks_- each of you help me improve and type faster. :)_

_Next Part: Explanations and Letters  
_


	23. Book 2 Pt 12: Explanations and Letters

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: Classes have started, and some of them are going to demand an amount of time I have to give. I will continue writing and posting when I have time, so don't think I've abandoned this story (or my other called Guardian).

Thanks for the reviews :)

Oh, and before anyone asks me again, this is NOT SLASH. See my profile if you have doubts or concerns.

:Parseltongue:

* * *

**- - - Book 2 — Part 12: Explanations and Letters**

It was early, and Dumbledore was pacing in his office. He had thought over every single word Harry had quoted to him from Voldemort's rant.

Something wasn't right. Why would Voldemort say those things right before going to the Potters? Why wouldn't he say something along the lines of taking out those who opposed him or something?

What did this mean? Had Voldemort left more in Harry than just his memories of that night? Had he left his beliefs as well? Or was it something more than that?

_This is maddening, why can't I grasp what must be so clearly in front of me? What should I be seeing that I'm not?_

He thought more on the Horcruxes, but something concerning them with Harry was a topic he was not willing to think about, so he forced it aside when it had gotten too close.

There was too much to think about, and that previous thought he had pushed aside was just too much to take into possibility at the moment. He didn't want to even think about thinking about what it would mean if what he 'wasn't' thinking about was true…

_Well, at least I know Harry is opposed to everything Voldemort desires. He would not have responded the way he had if that wasn't so_, he reasoned, suddenly wondering when he would hear from the Custosae concerning his letter.

_Hopefully some answers will be coming, _he thought, glancing at his sleeping familiar.

Minerva had contacted Sirius that night, telling him what had happened. It took several minutes to get Sirius to calm down and not immediately floo over to personally make sure Harry was alright.

In the morning, McGonagall was just as busy. The whole Gryffindor Tower had been affected, and there was damage control to take care of. She and Dumbledore had decided it was better to share the bare facts of what had happened to all of the Gryffindors, since the boys had already been told the night before, so she went to the Girl Dormitories and gave an announcement.

Dumbledore had been right in his statement that the Houses took care of their own, and this fact never ceased to amaze even him.

McGonagall had told the girls what he had told the boys, and she later told him the only person who didn't seem surprised was Hermione.

This was a small comfort to him, and made everything a little less gloomy. Harry had friends, friends he felt secure enough with in sharing at least some things with.

McGonagall also continued by telling the girls they could speak briefly about this to the Gryffindor boys in the privacy of the Common Room, since she knew they were going to anyway, but reminded them this was a Gryffindor matter, and should stay that way. Woe to anyone who let this leak to the other Houses.

- - -

Harry followed Ron and Neville down into the Common Room. He had been briefed with what had happened before he had woken up, including the appearance of Draco and what Dumbledore had said to the other Gryffindor boys afterwards. He had been intrigued by Draco's apparent new power, but was dreading having to face the Gryffindors.

Everyone near was subdued, and Harry knew the events of last night were the reason. Continuing forward with Ron and Neville (Dean and Seamus already having left for breakfast), he saw Hermione by the fireplace, waiting.

"McGonagall spoke to us early this morning, Harry," Hermione said softly as they stopped before her.

"What?" Harry asked.

_As if things weren't bad enough. No wonder everyone's so quiet,_ he thought.

"Don't worry Harry, this is something that will stay within the House. I've never seen McGonagall look so serious, and that's saying something. I know everyone saw that too, and looking at them…"

"Hey," Oliver said, silently apologizing at interrupting.

The others quickly pardoned him, and before Harry knew it, they had shifted away and allowed Oliver to guide him away to a more secluded spot in the Common Room (most having already left for breakfast).

"Um, so you ready for this year's season of Quidditch?" Oliver asked, deciding to start the conversation there.

"Yeah, I think so. Is the time of quidditch practice what you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry asked, though pretty sure it wasn't.

"Not exactly…"

Harry raised an eyebrow, knowing Oliver wasn't doing this to be rude or nosey, but still getting a little annoyed.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you ever…ever need to, I don't know, blow off some steam or something, I'll be here to help you do that. I'll go get permission from McGonagall for you to use the Quidditch Pitch, or anything else I can do to help. I also have some favors I can call on so…yeah. I'm your captain and that doesn't end at the pitch."

Harry smiled a little, annoyance disappearing as he nodded, deciding to put Oliver Wood on his short list of possible candidates for future Custosae or Amici. He would make a good member, but more importantly, a good friend.

"Thanks," Harry said, and with a parting nod, Oliver left for breakfast.

- - -

Harry received solemn nods from the Gryffindors, all of them giving him the secret message that they would keep his secret and were proud to guard it.

Harry returned them, much to his dazed amazement in seeing his House's response to his outburst of magic and learning the reason for it. Dumbledore had been right.

At breakfast, Draco, Vincent, and Greg stopped by the Gryffindor table and simply said they would meet later after their classes. Harry and the others quickly agreed.

Draco had received the letter from Snape that morning, and decided that after they figured out how he had popped, they would read the letter from Long Beard.

At breakfast, the mail arrived, and Ron received a letter from his dad. He felt the prickle from the magic on the letter, instantly telling him this would concern the Custosae, so he put it away for later, since it wasn't safe to open right there, obviously. He gave a nod to Harry and the others before they left for class.

- - -

The other Houses could tell something was different about Gryffindor House, but as the day went on, the trace of the oddity disappeared. Though the members of the other Houses still asked their Gryffindor friends, if they had one, what the matter was. Every single Gryffindor answered simply, "McGonagall held a House meeting…"

That was all that they needed to say, for they had their own Head of House and knew the after effects of such boring meetings, and left it at that.

Harry and the others were grateful.

It was the hour for DADA, and (since they got their lessons from Snape during the weekends) Draco and Harry had that time free. They had agreed to meet at Hagrid's. Revlis had also decided it best for him to stay with Draco for that hour, and Neville heartily agreed, since him taking Revlis to class would not only look suspicious, but Revlis had admitted he didn't know if he'd be able to refrain from biting Lockhart.

Harry and Draco's DADA lesson with Snape was still scheduled on Saturdays, and that seemed to work fine for them all, though the year had only just begun.

"Come on'n," Hagrid said, opening the door for them to enter.

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry said.

They shut the door behind them, Draco already putting up privacy wards and protections.

"Usually havin' biscuits an' tea don't call fer such precaut'ns," Hagrid said with a half amused, half concerned, smirk.

"Well, we just wanted to tell you we're going to have a Custosae meeting after the others get out of class, and we'll be meeting in the Come and Go Room. We want you to come too," Harry said.

"Since you're now a member," Draco added.

Harry then gave a rundown of where the room was and how it worked.

"Blimey, I've heard o' the room, but never had thought it could be real. Thought it was a myth," Hagrid said.

"Well, it's real, and the Headquarters of the Custosae now," Harry said with a smile.

"So what is the meetin' today gonna include?" Hagrid asked.

"A lot of things…" Draco said.

They then told Hagrid what had happened the previous night. From Harry's nightmare/memory dream, Draco popping in and Dobby taking him back, to Dumbledore and McGonagall's talk with the Gryffindors.

Hagrid had been startled about the dream, and sniffled, though he collected himself rather quickly.

"Sorry yeh had ter see that, 'Arry," Hagrid said gruffly. "And a basilisk…"

"That's part of what we're going to discuss at the meeting, Hagrid. We are also going to try and figure out how Draco can now pop. We'll then read the letters that have just come in, as well as Long Beard's, and then discuss other possible new Amici and allies, you know, like Griphook and the Pixies? Well, Hermione already has four letters ready to be sent out, which we will as soon as possible," Harry said.

"Wow Harry, how do ya keep all this in line?" Hagrid asked.

Harry shrugged.

A half an hour later, they were in the Come and Go Room, Draco having gone ahead to make sure the hall was clear before Hagrid and Harry followed and entered.

Ron and the others were already there, but upon entering, the door sealing itself behind them, they found Hermione in the middle of a rant.

"That man shouldn't even be allowed in a classroom unless he's there to learn everything he doesn't know, which is a lot! How can he be a professor?! And after the Dueling Club?! What a disaster! His books might have some truth behind them, but he clearly didn't do what he supposedly did in them. He can't even demonstrate a single one of the spells that are in his books. How are we supposed to be able to learn anything from that man? And I refuse to call him a professor. And Neville, him choosing you to demonstrate on, he could have hurt you! Leaping off of the table and accidentally knocking you over towards the desk, good grief! And after everything this summer, we need to know how to defend ourselves, and all we are learning from him is how to drop a wand and fall off a desk! We need to do something…"

"Hey, Hagrid," Ron said, while Hermione had finally stopped ranting, now in deep thought.

Hagrid returned the greeting while looking around in awe.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Draco asked, Revlis on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll say," Hagrid agreed as they gathered together and sat down on the couches, a very large lounge chair appearing for Hagrid.

Neville shrugged, he being the one who thought of the chair for the Room to provide.

"Seemed you might need it," he said to Hagrid.

"Alright," Hermione said, "We have a lot to figure out, and we need to get it done before dinner."

"Right. Oh, Dobby!" Draco called, Vince and Greg on the couch beside him.

-POP-

"Yes, master Draco?" Dobby asked with a bow.

"We are having a Custosae meeting, and have some things you might be able to help us on. There's also some letters we'd like you to deliver, but that can wait," Draco said.

"Dobby is glad to help with anything, sir," he said.

"Well, any thoughts as to how Draco was able to apparate?" Hermione asked them all.

"Yous all wanting to know how Draco can pop?" Dobby asked, his eyes going slightly wide, as if surprised they didn't know.

"Yes, Dobby. Do you know how that happened?" Hermione asked.

Dobby wringed his hands, still a little saddened by him knocking Harry to the ground during the summer.

"Dobby thinks he might," Dobby said.

"How?" Greg asked.

"Dobby shared memory with Harry Potter, sir…"

"Of course!" Hermione said with a slight jump of ah-ha!-ness. "The memory he gave you, Harry, included him popping himself and Draco to you, and we know that anything you see in Voldemort's memories you are able to do, because you are able to process it differently somehow. So, from seeing everything from Dobby's point of view and it being a memory, you gained that knowledge," she said.

"Um, Hermione, Harry wasn't the one who popped, it was Draco," Ron said, a little confused.

"I was getting to that," she stated. "And then, the—"

"The bond," Harry finished for her.

"Exactly," she said.

"Then, would that mean Harry can, can pop too?" Neville asked.

"More than likely," Hermione said, quite proud of herself for figuring it out, with Dobby's help of course.

"Harry Potter sir can, we House Elves can feel that ability in others," Dobby said.

"Wow," Ron said. "To pop, to appear and disappear at will."

"Well, now that we know about that, I suppose later you two will arrange a time with Dobby to practice that, but for right now, we need to move on," Hermione directed, gathering that popping was difference than apparating, since one couldn't apparate within the walls of Hogwarts.

Dobby beamed when Draco and Harry looked to him as if in permission. Dobby nodded excitedly before they continued on.

"Alright, letters. Ron, you dad sent one, right?"

"It's right here," he said, opening it and waving his wand over it to banish the protections, since it had been spelled only for him to be able to touch and give to the leader of the Custosae.

They then all quickly read it.

**Fire Ant**,

**I**ron Man has accepted, but requested me to ask for a face to face meeting with a Custosae for him. He told me he desired to personally give the list to a Custosae because of safety reasons and his own curiosity, to put it frankly. He was rather surprised about there being another group who opposed the Dark Lord, and was comforted by my assurances in the genuineness of our group. He told me to tell you he has seven on the list and is willing to meet any time and any place.

**Torch**

"Hmm, well, I don't think he would take any of us seriously, that is, except…" Vince began as they all looked to Hagrid.

"I'd be willin' ter meet with 'im. Could invite him ter tea," Hagrid said.

"Hmm, I think having an Auror come here might look a little suspicious," Draco said.

"We could just have you go to his house. Just send a letter to my dad which tells Iron Man that Little John will meet him at his house at a certain time. You go and say the Custosae greeting to let him know it really is you, and then talk to him and get the list," Ron suggested.

"Yeah, there's a self updating housing location book in the library," Greg said. "I'm sure his house is in there."

"Okay, that'll work," Hermione said, already nearly done with the little note. She then put it in the envelope and sealed it with all of the necessary protections, ensuring it would only be opened and read by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Neville picked up four letters from the coffee table in front of them.

"The four letters are pretty much done, just need their contacts. The letters are to Jean Burry, Bill and Charlie Weasley, and Professor McGonagall," Neville said, having helped Hermione in writing them.

"I can give the letter to Snape and tell him to give it to Dumbledore. He will then open the first part which will ask him to give the sealed letter within to McGonagall, since she is the Deputy Headmistress," Draco said. "So McGonagall's main contact is Dumbledore. We could then have Hagrid be her other contact, just not let her know Hagrid is a Custosae, at least for now."

They all nodded in agreement.

"I can be Jean Burry's contact, since it won't be strange for me to write to her 'cause she's my parent's main nurse," Neville said. "Dobby needs to deliver it though, since she needs to open it when she's alone. As for her other contact…we could give the second to her later, when we have a better idea of who's needed."

Harry agreed, though he already had a few people in mind, he would wait, since they weren't Amici… yet anyway.

"Alright, that leaves Bill and Charlie," Harry said.

"I can be their contact and our dad could be their second," Ron said.

"Okay, that'll work," Hermione said. "Oh, and Bill's other contact will be Rook, I'll send a letter letting Rook know later today," she continued, sealing their letters after writing their contacts down, having come up with codenames for all of them earlier.

Jean Burry's codename was Nightingale; McGonagall's was Cheshire; Bill Weasley's was Breaker, and Charlie's was Fire Ball.

"It would also be easier if Dobby delivered these letters too," Ron said, much to the excitement and eagerness of Dobby.

"Dobby is happy to help sirs and ma'am," he said to them, Ron and Neville handing him the letters, leaving the one Draco would deliver to Snape. Draco already started the part to Long Beard that would tell him to give it to McGonagall.

Hermione read over what he wrote and was pleased with it so far. Draco then pulled out the letter Snape had given him and gave it to Harry, who in turn did what Ron had done to Torch's letter before they then read it.

**H**ead of the **C**ustosae de** L**ux

**A**fter some diligent thought on my part, I have decided it would be a good time to share information. I assume you know a great deal about Riddle's background, considering your statements on his heritage and upbringing, but I will give you a brief rundown of what I know.

**R**iddle was placed in an orphanage after his mother had given birth and sadly passed away. His father was a muggle and did not like magic so had left Tom's mother. Growing up at the orphanage, he began controlling his accidental magic which resulted in myself finding him. From there, I took him to Hogwarts and he became a gifted student, even becoming Head Boy in Slytherin. However, during his fifth year I believe he was the cause of a fellow student's death. I have no proof, only suspicions that became stronger after he left Hogwarts. I became Headmaster soon after, and a few years later, Tom returned, asking to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I refused. I believe the position is cursed now due to Riddle. Afterwards, Tom changed his identity and began his reign of terror, gathering allies and followers.

**A**s for the reason why Riddle has been unable to be permanently destroyed… I only have a vague suspicion at present, so am eager to learn what information you have, as well as what you may be planning to do concerning this. However, I do have some information that is vital to this, and I would be astonished if you knew of this; though, you do know about the Order so I will not underestimate your ability to gather information.

**I **am only willing to share this piece of information in a face to face meeting, since secrecy at this point is something of the utmost importance, and something of this scale cannot be safely placed in a letter. Not only because of what the information itself is, but what it can do to the safety of individuals, one in particular who I will share only in this face to face meeting.

**I **understand your possible reluctance in revealing yourself to me. Someone of your stature must be cautious, for like myself, you must have several enemies, but despite all of this, I humbly ask you to consider meeting me. The information I have may be just as vital as the information you have for me.

**I** await your decision and condition(s) of our meeting.

_Fellow Defender of Light,_

**_Long Beard_**

"Well, that was direct," Ron stated.

"Harry can't have a meeting with him," Neville said. "Any glamour or anything else we could try to use on Harry wouldn't work; Long Beard would see right through it."

"Hmm…" Harry said. "I might have a way, but I don't know if Dumbledore would go for it. But I could just give a wizard's oath saying no one else is in the room…"

"How?" Greg asked.

"Two-way mirror. You know, I use it to speak to Sirius before I go to bed," Harry said.

"So you're saying we get two of those kinds of mirrors," Hermione began.

"And give one to Dark Knight to give to Long Beard, and have a meeting that way?" Vince asked, slowly getting it.

"We're going to have to think on this before we decide anything," Hermione said.

They all agreed.

"But we can tell him it is being considered. Do you think we should include the Horcruxes now? He now knows about them because of last night," Hermione said.

"We could tell him Riddle has five of them, and you know where they all are, but not say where yet. Save that information for later," Vince suggested.

"I'll start the letter tonight," Hermione said, nodding, the letter already forming in her head.

"Alright, anything else we need to discuss?" Harry asked, looking at them all.

"Um, screening possible members? We need to find a way to do that," Draco said. "I have possibles, but giving them the choice outright is not something that can be safely done."

They all thought for a moment.

"I think I might have a way…" Ron said, looking at Hermione. "Hermione, you said something about Lockhart not being a good enough teacher to teach defense, and said something needs to be done."

"Yeah…" she said.

"Why don't we do something about it?" Ron asked.

"What, have a Dueling Club all our own?" Draco asked.

"I think yuh guys could do it," Hagrid said.

"I think it should be a little secretive, only tell people we think are possibles and see how they take the secret kind of stuff. It will also show us their trustworthiness," Hermione said.

"Hmm, we could take this to Flitwick; he doesn't like Lockhart much, and was a dueling champion when he was younger. I'm sure he'd help and keep it hush-hush," Harry said.

"We could also get Snape into this, since he's giving us lessons anyway," Draco said, talking about the lessons he and Harry had on Saturday with him.

"Alright, I'll talk to Flitwick, you go talk with Snape, Draco," Harry said.

"Then we'll go from there?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, so for right now we probably should start thinking about who to invite and how," Ron said.

"We could talk to the Heads of Houses and ask them if they have any students they think would like to join our slightly secretive club, and just say we want people who are serious about learning advanced defense, so don't want people who wouldn't take it seriously and slow the others down," Neville said.

"Okay, we'll talk with Flitwick and Snape first, see how that goes, and then take it to McGonagall and Sprout. Hmm, Hermione, you could talk with McGonagall; Neville, you'll talk with Sprout," Harry directed.

"Okay," they said.

"Alright… now, before I forget, the Basilisk," Harry stated, changing subjects. "What should we do about him?"

"Hmm, well, it's not like he's doing anything right now…and going down there probably isn't safe," Neville said.

"That's why Revlis agreed to go. He'll talk with the basilisk and tell him about us," Draco said, Revlis nodding in agreement.

"Alright, later we'll send him down then," Harry said.

"Why do I feel like we're forgetting something?" Ron asked.

:The bond: Revlis interrupted.

"Oh, thanks, Revlis," Harry said, looking to Neville. "Notice anything with the bond between you and Revlis?"

"Nope, nothing yet, just the slightly different feel to my magic," Neville said.

"Okay, we'll just have to make sure we keep an eye on it," Harry said.

"Yes, after what I've read so far, bonds can be a little unpredictable," Hermione said.

"It's nearly dinner time, anything else before we go?" Harry asked them all.

"I 'ave sumthin'," Hagrid spoke up. "I'm not sure they'd be willin', but I could ask one o' the Centuars about helpin'; 'specially after last year. I dare say a number o' 'em were mighty impressed with the lot o' yeh."

"Alright Hagrid. You can talk to the one you trust the most about what he might think about taking a more aggressive approach towards Voldemort, and ask if he thinks the others might too," Harry said. "You might hint at there being a group, but I'd like to hear what they think about the idea before inviting them in."

"'Kay, will do, 'Arry," Hagrid said.

A few minutes after that, they gave the letters to be delivered to Dobby and then left for the Great Hall, Revlis back on Neville's shoulders.

- - -

On the way to the Great Hall, someone stepped out in front of them.

"Uh, hi," Harry greeted the dazed looking blond haired girl.

"Hello, Harry Potter," she said, glancing to his friends beside and behind him.

She paused slightly on Draco, then on Neville and Revlis before looking back to Harry.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. I wanted to thank you for what you and Draco Malfoy did yesterday. Reminded me of the courageous Dudderkins intercepting Prutogists and saving the little Bedibugs." She paused, looking back to Neville and Revlis. "Can I pet him, since I see he is no longer impersonating a Protogist and no Sesumarongi are around?" she asked, walking forward; though to Neville and the others, she looked as if she was gliding.

"Uh, sure," Neville said, Revlis happy to meet another person willing to pet him.

Before any of them knew it, Revlis was around Luna's head, much like a crown. She carried him all the way to the Great Hall, where she gave him back to Neville, a great deal of people shocked the girl who had just been 'attacked' by the deadly snake a day before was even near the thing.

"That was…" Hermione said quietly as they sat down.

"Loony," Ron finished, only to get wacked by Hermione. "Well it was…" he managed.

:I like her: Revlis said.

:We noticed: Draco said.

:Any reason why?: Harry asked.

:Hmm, she's attentive and gentle. Very inquisitive, I'd suggest inviting her to that club of yours later: Revlis said.

:I think we will: Harry said, looking to the others who seemed to have already decided the very same thing.

It was clear they all had people in mind to invite to the Dueling Club, well, once they had made it.

- - -

That night, Dobby delivered the letters, making sure only the person it was addressed to would get it. He had to wait nearly an hour for it to be safe for him to leave Charlie's letter, and another two for Jean Burry. Finally, he had delivered all three, Bill's having been easy, having left it on his bed when he saw Bill enter the apartment and lock the door behind him.

Draco knocked on Snape's door that night, Snape waving him in, everyone else having gone to bed.

"Dark Knight, we are a Formation of Defenders. I am Tavi," he said, pulling out the magically sealed letter. "This goes to Long Beard; however, I was told this is not the letter replying to his last one, but is about a different matter. Good night, sir."

"Good night, Tavi," Snape said, taking the letter and allowing Draco to simply leave.

- - -

_Dumbledore's Office_

Snape entered, happy to see Dumbledore was alone.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore greeted as Snape took out the envelope.

Dumbledore instantly grew serious.

"A Custosae matter, I see," he said, taking the letter from him.

"It's not the letter replying to the one you sent, my contact informed me this concerns another matter," Snape said.

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said.

Snape gave a departing nod and left.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore fire-called McGonagall, asking if he could step through. A long discussion after that, the Amici had a new member: Cheshire.

- - -

The following week went fast. Custosae 'business' continuing to thrive, Hagrid carrying out his first true Custosae mission just days after the long Custosae meeting…

Kingsley had gotten the message from the Custosae through Arthur, and was waiting a little impatiently within his house, waiting for the knock on the door which would tell him his visitor had arrived.

A few agonizing minutes later, a heavy knock on the door came, right on time.

He opened the door, instantly taken aback by who was standing there.

"Mighty good weather today. May I com'n, Auror Shacklebolt? You were expectin' me if I'm not mistak'n," Hagrid said, remembering the words he was told to use to let Kingsley know he was the Custosae member.

"Of course," Kingsley said, recovering quickly as he got out of the way (really out of the way, Hagrid was a big guy after all).

Hagrid shut and locked the door behind him before following Kingsley into the living room.

"No one else is here," Kingsley said, already waving his wand about to put up the precautions requested in the letter, and a few of his own, which was truly overkill. The Custosae precautions were more than adequate.

"Good," Hagrid said with a nod, waiting for Kingsley to finish. When he did, Hagrid stood up straighter (not that he really needed to) and said, "Iron Man, we are a Formation of Defenders. I am Little John, a member of the Custosae. You requested a meetin'?"

"Uh, yeah…" Kingsley said, slowly pulling out a handwritten list, a little intimidated for some reason (besides by Hagrid's size).

Here was a Custosae member, a member of an organization Arthur Weasley said was genuine, growing, and powerful. And now, seeing first hand the organization, formal and traditional type of greeting coming from Hagrid, someone he would have never thought able to apply himself that way, was a part of it: the umbrella that led and overshadowed the group he was now a part of, the Amici.

"Here's the list," Kingsley said, handing it over.

Hagrid took it and smiled.

"Great minds think alike," he said, reading the list.

_Remis Lupin_

_Stephanie Somac_

_Joseph D. Moy_

_Forshaw Craw_

_Alastor Moody_

_Amos Diggery_

_Bill Weasley_

"Can you people contact them, or do you need their locations?" Kingsley asked.

"Locations please, just to make sure," Hagrid said.

Kingley took to paper back and added their addresses and their jobs.

"I'll take this to the others an' we'll contact 'em. Thanks. Is there anythin' else?" Hagrid asked, taking the list and folding it before putting it into his pocket.

"No-no, I don't think so. Thanks for stopping by," he said, his curiosity having been met.

"No problem. Tell Torch to expect some letters soon, if not visits. He'll know about what soon enough," Hagrid said with a wave.

"Of course."

- -

Revlis had also been sent on his first mission that first week, the very same day Hagrid had left on his in fact.

Harry, Neville and Hermione snuck to the girl's bathroom on the second floor, Harry knowing exactly where the entrance was. The others (except Draco who was talking with Snape about the Dueling Club) were in the Come and Go Room, practicing spells and making a list of people to invite to the Club once it got formed.

They had a quick chat with Moaning Myrtle, but she dived into the toilet soon after spotting Revlis. She apparently didn't like snakes, the others couldn't blame her.

"Alright, just go in there and have a conversation. Don't do anything rash, I don't want him to hurt you or something," Harry said.

:Don't worry, I care about my well being too, you know: Revlis answered, before Harry stood up and said :Open, stairs:

"Good luck," Neville said, Revlis giving him a nod before looking down and spiral stairs.

"How is he supposed to get out? We won't know when he's done talking to the basilisk," Hermione said.

"The plumbing. That's how Riddle was planning to continue his attack before he decided to stop. He knew about the pipes and layout of the castle. I told Revlis that, he'll come to us when he's done," Harry said.

At that, Revlis went down, Harry closing the chamber soon after.

- -

The next day started out like any other. Draco and Harry were in the Come and Go Room, this being their excused hour from Lockhart's 'class'.

Dobby was spastic, teaching them how to properly -pop-.

"Like this sirs."

-Pop-

"You focus, draw in your magics and then release. Intent, intent is everything sirs. You must want and need to be somewhere else," Dobby instructed.

Harry and Draco both focused, trying to get on the other side of the room. But it still wouldn't work, no matter how they tried. They had been at this for three days now, and still no progress.

Draco paced, Harry stubbornly still focusing as Draco paused at the other side of the room, wondering why he couldn't pop again.

-Pop-

"You did it Harry Potter!" Dobby clapped.

"H-how?" Draco asked.

"I focused…" Harry paused, thinking, before an invisible light bulb turned on above his head. "I focused on getting to where _you_ were," he said, both of them figuring out the problem.

"Dobby, go over there, I want to try something," Draco said. Dobby happily obeyed.

-Pop-

Dobby appeared on the far corner of the room.

Draco closed his eyes, focusing on getting to Dobby.

-Pop-

"Yes!" Draco shouted. "It's not a _location_, it's a _person_, an individual!"

"But… House Elves don't have to pop to people," Harry said, the three of them going to the couch.

"Yes we do, Harry Potter. We come to our masters when we are called," Dobby said. "Very young House Elves can only do that, until they get older and learn to pop without focusing on a person. Dobby's sorry for not thinking about that…" Dobby said, his ears sagging.

"It's alright Dobby, we didn't know either, and there wasn't any reason for you to compare us to young house elves," Harry said.

"So… for right now, me and Harry can only pop to people?" Draco asked, deciding to continue the conversation in hopes of getting Dobby out of a possible depression. "Will we later learn to pop to locations?"

"I think so Master. It is just easier to focus your magic to a person since your magic senses them," Dobby said.

"So, like a homing device?" Harry asked.

"A what?" Draco and Dobby asked.

"Oh, sorry, Muggle device. I mean, like a locator, a locator charm kind of?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded. "And soon, when young sirs' magic is strong enough, you won't need a…um, 'homing device'," Dobby said.

"That would be cool," Draco said, noticing the time.

"Thanks for teaching us so far, Dobby. You're a great teacher," Harry said.

Dobby beamed, depression diverted.

Later that day, they met up with Neville and the others for another Custosae meeting (save for Hagrid who had some work to do), and it only took one look for Draco and Harry to know something had happened.

"Oh man, guys, you should have been there. It was the only time I was actually glad I went to that man's class. Neville he…man it was so wicked!" Ron said.

"What was?" Draco asked.

"Neville is like a chameleon!" Ron said. "Look," he said, taking Neville's hand. "Go on Neville, show them."

Neville blushed, but did as he was told, making his hand fade into the background, which was the floor and Ron's hand.

"Whoa," Harry said, Draco's eyes widening.

"Do you think…" Draco began.

"The bond with Revlis?" Harry asked.

"That's what it is," Hermione got in, "I looked up Silver Mambas, and they have the same ability."

"Awesome, Neville," Greg said, clapping him on the back.

"When do you think Revlis will be back?" Vince asked.

"I don't know, but I'm getting a little worried though," Harry admitted.

The others nodded.

"Well, he'll be back, but until then, I have good news," Hermione said. "McGonagall has given us permission to hold the 'secretive' club; she said the Headmaster had particularly liked the idea."

They had all spoken to who they had been 'assigned' to talk to, and Snape had said he might make an appearance to give some pointers, including Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout; all of them making the silent vow to keep Lockhart out.

Flitwick especially had been intrigued with the idea, and had given a list of students he felt would take this extra 'training' seriously, understanding their desire to only take in people who would truly desire to learn this, and not for the simple 'hey, I'm taking this, I'm cool' kind of reason.

Flitwick also agreed wholeheartedly with Harry in his reasons for wanting to do this. After what had happened in the summer, they needed to be taught how to defend themselves and others, and he also acknowledged that it would not be wise to openly tell and include every student. Sadly there were dark families, both in and outside of Slytherin.

"Great," Harry said. "And we have a list of students, so now we just have to spread the word."

"McGonagall said she and the other professors would handle it. They'll hold certain people after class and tell them. Those people will then tell the others," Hermione said.

"Wicked, it's like networks within networks, and they don't even realize it," Ron said.

"It's getting a little hard to keep it all in order though, but I think it's worth it," Hermione said.

"Yes, it is. With the Diary gone and Death Eaters within the Ministry, this is definitely worth it," Draco said.

"Alright, I got a reply from Torch. They've accepted," Ron said. "Breaker and Fire Ball are now in."

"Very good. Neville?" Harry asked.

"She said she'd think about it, but not before telling me that this is serious and to make sure I know what I'm doing… she's a little concerned, but at least is taking me seriously," Neville said, talking about Jean Burry.

"Alright, we might need to get her a contact sooner than we thought. We'll make sure that's done by next week," Hermione said. "Draco?"

"Snape said he's given Long Beard the letter replying to his last, you know, with the face to face meeting. Oh, and McGonagall has accepted. She met with Hagrid earlier today," Draco said.

"Very good. I've finished a few more letters. Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, and Flitwick. I think after what Flitwick has done with us so far tells us we can include him with us," Hermione said.

"So who are their contacts, and when are we sending those letters?" Greg asked.

"Well, I know it's a little risky, but…Harry can be Flitwick and Lupin's contacts. He's already hit it off with them, so they should take him seriously, and with McGonagall being Lupin's other contact, and Snape being Flitwick's, it should be fine," Hermione said. "Moody's contacts will be Kingsley and Dumbledore. As for when they will get the letters… we can send the letters through the contacts, but I think for Lupin, Dobby will need to deliver his when he has time."

"Dobby has time," Dobby piped up.

"Thanks Dobby, you really are indispensable. I don't know how we would be able to do this without you," Hermione said, feeling bad about making Dobby work so hard for them.

Dobby beamed, tears in his eyes.

"It is Dobby's honor to help the noble Custosae," he said.

"Hmm, you know, I think Dobby needs a codename…" Vince said.

"I think you're right, how could we have overlooked that?" Neville asked.

"Um…I've also been thinking, but didn't know how to bring it up…maybe some kind of uniform or something…. The pillow case…" Hermione began awkwardly.

They all stared at her.

"I think Hermit's right," Harry said, breaking the silence. "Dobby, you need something else to wear. You can keep that on, but something over it might be a good idea," he said.

Dobby turned to Draco. Draco blinked.

"Postal," Draco said.

"What?" the others asked.

"His codename. He's like our messenger, a mailman. So, 'Postal' should be his name. He's our postal service," Draco explained. "And I agree. A nice, sleek, green and gold uniform would do nicely."

"Master's giving Dobby clothes!?" Dobby asked, horrified.

"You'll still be in my service, don't worry, I'm not setting you free, that is, unless you really want to be," Draco said, knowing Dobby wouldn't.

"Oh nononono… Dobby wishes to serve Great Malfoy Family, newly restored to the Honor it was originally meant to have," Dobby pleaded.

"Very well then, I'll order a uniform for you, green and gold," Draco said, a little amused by his house elf.

"Dobby has great master, and master has great friends who are friends with Dobby. How can Dobby be so lucky?"

"Good job, Draco. I think it's about time old families respected their helpers," Hermione said approvingly (though she didn't agree with 'slavery', after her time with Dobby, it was clear to her they didn't see it like that).

"Perfect," Harry said, though he refrained from giggling, postal also referred to crazy, and after Dobby's recent demonstration, it was a dead match.

"Postal…" Dobby breathed, eyes streaming with joy. "I shall deliver the letter now," he declared.

"Alright Dobby, you know where and stuff?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Griffin," Dobby said, going all out with the Custosae jargon.

"Alright Postal, good luck," he said, handing him Lupin's letter.

-Pop-

"We'll tell Hagrid to tell McGonagall about Lupin, or rather, Lunar. And Draco—" Hermione began.

"I'll tell the Dark Knight about Colossus, via Flitwick, being his new contact," Draco finished.

"I'll send the letter to Torch, who will go to Iron Man, and then to Moody," Ron said.

"Right. And Moody's codename is Peg," Hermione said, happy they were getting it.

"Then once we get their replies and they've said yes, hopefully, I'll make contact with Colossus and Lunar," Harry said.

"And while we're waiting, we will finish up the other letters," Hermione said.

"Do you think we made the right choice in the mirror idea with Long Beard?" Ron asked.

"I think it was the only option. There's no way I can physically be in the same room with him. For us to really do what we plan to, he can't know," Harry said. "At least, not for right now."

"We don't even know if he will agree to the two-way mirror idea, though," Vince said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll take it, since we made it quite clear it's the only thing we will agree to right now," Harry said.

- - -

A few days later, Revlis _finally_ returned, slithering up and onto Harry's bed in the dead of night.

:Master Harry: a voice hissed by Harry's head on the pillow. :Wake up, I'm back:

- - - - -

**_Custosae_**_-_

Harry- Griffin... ... ... Draco- Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (Tavi)... ... ... Hermione- Hermit... ... ... Neville- Fly Trap... ... ... Ron- Fire Ant... ... ... Vince- Sebastian... ... ... Greg- Silver Gargoyle... ... ... Hagrid- Little John

**_Amici Lucis Codenames_**

Amelia Susan Bones- Lone Lantern... ... ... AD- Long Beard... ... ... Snape- The Dark Knight... ... ... Arthur Weasley- Torch... ... ... Kingsley Shacklebolt- Iron Man... ... ... Bill Weasley- Breaker... ... ... Charlie Weasley- Fire Ball... ... ... McGonagall- Cheshire... ... ... Jean Burry- Nightingale... ... ... Alastor Moody- Peg... ... ... Remus Lupin- Lunar... ... ... Flitwick- Colossus

**_Allies_**

Griphook- Rook... ... ... Pixies... ... ... Dobby- Postal

----

_A/N: __For the full detailed network of the Custosae, Amici, and Allies, refer to my profile._

_Next Part: The Pact _


	24. Book 2 Pt 13: The Pact

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

Thanks for the reviews :)

**Questions concerning**:

_Sirius_: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten him. He will come in soon.

_Harry's ability to do what he sees within memories_: Whatever he sees in a memory (such as Voldemort's or Dobby's) he is able to do, though he may need to learn control or be forced into a situation to use a certain spell (hence Ardesco on the Troll or the Golden Ward at Number 4), the knowledge is there, ready to surface from his subconscious.

--Phoenix--

:Parseltongue:

* * *

**- - - Book 2 — Part 13: The Pact**

Harry woke up to a flickering tongue brushing against his cheek.

:Revlis! You're back!:

:Indeed. I have a lot to tell you, she is amazing:

:She?: Harry asked, now sitting up, moonlight reflecting off of Revlis' silver scales.

:Madam Basilisk, she's gorgeous: Revlis hissed reverently.

Harry smirked. Who would have thought snakes could have crushes?

:I'm sure she is: Harry said. :So? How did it go?:

:Well… she didn't like the idea of having a meeting with, er… a human, but I've convinced her she can trust you, or at least meet with you. I told her if she doesn't like you, she can bite you or make you look at her:

:Revlis…: Harry hissed a little reprehendingly/worriedly.

:I'm just kidding, geesh. But I did say she could bite you if you did something stupid:

Harry raised an eyebrow.

:It was the only way I could get her to agree, okay?:

"Harry? Who ya talkin' to?" Neville asked in a whisper, waking up. "I heard voices."

"Voices? Don't you mean hisses?" Harry asked, teasingly.

"Um, no. Voices, you talking to Sirius?"

"No, Revlis," Harry replied, now a little confused.

:I think he can understand me: Revlis hissed.

"Revlis?" Neville asked, now able to make out the gleaming serpent on Harry's pillow.

"You heard Revlis?" Harry whispered, glancing at the others in the room. They were still sound asleep.

:Can you hear me? Hello? Can my bonded friend hear me?: Revlis asked, slithering towards the end of the bed to Neville, hopefully.

"Bits and pieces, you sound like a broken Wizard Radio," Neville said, trying to make out words within the hissing sounds.

:Neville, you mean, you can actually understand us?: Harry asked.

"If you asked if I could understand you, then the answer is sort of. All I heard just then was, 'Neville, you… - understand we?'"

Harry grinned and muttered at the same time as Neville, "the bond."

- - -

Harry and the others started their day, Harry and Neville telling them what Revlis had said and that Harry would be going down into the chamber after classes that day.

It was Friday, and after class, the seven of them would spread out, covering what they needed to do.

Harry and Revlis would go into the Chamber, since Revlis had only been able to get 'Madam Basilisk' to allow for Harry to come. Draco would wait at the entrance to the Chamber for their return, acting as lookout.

Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle would be in the Come and Go Room, researching spells, planning out possible new contacts and what else they should do in improving the Custosae, since they had completed their homework earlier that week. In the time before Revlis returned, they had already figured out how to create the communicating mirrors like Harry's, Crabbe being the one to make the surprising breakthrough. The breakthrough involved a permanent rune seal on the back of the mirror before coating it over with a specific solution that would 'link' the two mirrors, allowing for communications to pass between, and only between, those specific mirrors.

The books within the Come and Go Room were truly helpful.

Ron and Neville would go to the library to finish some homework they had overlooked, since doing homework during the weekend just seemed so wrong.

However, when they were on their way to the library, Ron and Neville were stopped by McGonagall.

"Professor?" Ron asked.

"The Headmaster wishes to speak with you, Weasley. Don't worry, you are not in trouble. Longbottom, you may wait for him in the library," McGonagall said.

Ron and Neville shared a brief look.

"Yes, professor," Neville said, giving a shrug to Ron as he left to the library without him.

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked, worriedly.

"No, the Headmaster simply wishes to discuss a few things with you," she said, guiding him to the Headmaster's office. Ron fought against gulping.

- - -

Harry and Draco entered Myrtle's bathroom, Revlis around Harry's neck.

"I'll keep watch and close the chamber behind you," Draco said, after making sure Myrtle wasn't there.

Harry gave a nod.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Harry said, turning to the sink. :Open:

The sinks shifted.

:Stairs:

Stairs formed, leading down into the dark depths.

"Say hi from me," Draco added.

"I will," Harry answered, going forward.

:Close: Draco said, sealing the chamber once again.

He turned around, finding a good place to sit, and took out one of his spell books to read. Might as well study some to fight boredom and the crazed thoughts that were beginning to surface, wondering what was happening down in the chamber and when Harry and Revlis would return.

- - -

Harry continued down, opening and going through a circular door before continuing down another tunnel.

"Wow," Harry said as he got to a broad hallway lined with the heads of snakes.

:Down there Master Harry: Revlis said, pointing with the tip of his silver tail.

:Alright Revlis: Harry said, fighting back second thoughts about doing this.

He stopped, standing in the damp large chamber, the huge stone face of Salazar Slytherin before him.

:Okay, so we just wait?: Harry asked, but before Revlis could answer, the mouth of Salazar opened, a hiss coming beyond it.

Harry immediately closed his eyes, knowing the effects and powers of basilisks, thanks to the research he had done with the others earlier that week, as well as Riddle's memories.

:Speaker, you have nothing to fear from me: said a strong voice that, though initially could be mistaken as a male's voice (as Harry had done in viewing the memory), was a smoothing female's.

Harry raised his head to the voice, hearing something very large slide out of the statue's mouth and lower itself in front of him, but kept his eyes closed.

:I will not make eye contact with you, you need not shut your eyes: she said.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, having to slow the beat of his heart as he found himself in front of the very imposing serpent.

:Thank you for seeing me, Madam Basilisk: Harry stated, forcing his eyes to stay on the scales of the Basilisk no where near her head.

She chuckled, which was a series of mildly disturbing, though good-natured, hisses.

:You have listened to Revlis I see, calling me that; however, that is not my name, or at least not a name I wish to be called by a human. I am Salandra, and you may call me this: the Basilisk said. :Now, speak. Who are you, and why have you asked to speak with me?:

:Salandra, I am Harry Potter, and I'll be blunt and get to the point. I have Tom Riddle's memories and know of the conversation you had with him concerning bonds. I have come, concerning recent events, to ensure you are not forced to do anything you do not wish to do if a Parselmouth came and ordered you to do something: Harry said, having spoken with Revlis about being honest, maybe even painfully so. :I am not asking for a bond exactly, but I have come here to let you know that I am against Tom Riddle, because I think you are too. Salandra, I humbly ask for your alliance:

Salandra shifted her large body, and if Harry could have looked, he would have found an intrigued expression, or at least as much as an expression one can see on a snake.

:You are requesting a Pact: Salandra stated.

- - -

Ron stepped into the Headmaster's office, McGonagall having to coax him to continue into the room than stopping in the door way.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, good afternoon. Minerva, thank you for bringing him," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall left with a nod, shutting the door behind her.

"Please take a seat, my boy, and don't look so nervous, I assure you you're not in trouble," Dumbledore said as Ron slowly took a seat, cautiously looking around the room.

After gazing at all the cool shiny things on the shelves he could see and glancing at the plentiful portraits around him, his eyes came to rest on Fawkes, before snapping back to Dumbledore.

The office was a lot to take in, remembering Harry and Draco's descriptions of it when they had entered a few weeks ago, including what, or rather who, Fawkes was.

"I trust Misters Potter and Malfoy told you about Fawkes," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir," Ron said.

"Very good, lemon drop?" he asked, offering him the bowl.

"Thanks," Ron said, taking a few, though he didn't eat them.

"They're just charmed with a light calming spell. I've learned it helps students," Dumbledore said. Fawkes seemed to nod.

Ron caught the nod and knew Phoenixes were very Light creatures, they would not condone lying or the tricking of someone, so he ate a drop.

"There was something you wanted to talk to me about, sir?" Ron asked, seeing that Dumbledore was waiting for him to say something, either that or Dumbledore himself was thinking how exactly to start the conversation himself.

"Mr. Weasley, you are probably wondering why I really asked you here right now; clearly it wasn't to offer lemon drops and share a purely light conversation."

"A little," Ron admitted.

"Ronald, I know you are deeply loyal to your friends and will not share things you feel they would rather you not, but I am honestly concerned and wish to help in every way I can, if I'm needed," Dumbledore said, folding his hands together, which only made his presence even more impressive.

"Share things?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"How has Harry been? I ask you because you are clearly one of his best friends and probably know more about him than most. What I am most concerned about is how he has been sleeping, I don't want him to think just because the dorm has now been fortified and protected that no one cares how he is sleeping, or, rather, not sleeping."

"Uh, Headmaster, not to be rude or anything but… why not ask him?" Ron asked, afraid to make eye contact but managing to somehow anyway.

"I had thought about that, but like other people, he might not remember he had woken from a dream by the time morning comes. He could have had a nightmare and woke up, only to go back to sleep and forget about even having one in the morning. This is why," Dumbledore said, understanding Ron's hesitancy and question.

"I think he's been sleeping well. I've only been woken up by him once after that night, but he seemed fine. He just sat up, looking startled. I asked him if he was okay and he nodded, saying, 'I just saw him again, but I'm okay now.' He then laid back down, rolled over, and went back to sleep," Ron said, not mentioning the fact that though he hadn't been woken up by Harry the other times he had woken up from a nightmare (or whatever one should call them), Harry did tell him and the others that he got several more 'memory dreams' during the previous week.

"I'm glad to hear that. Does he talk to you about them?" Dumbledore asked, knowing he was treading on thin ice, but his concern made him continue.

Ron met Dumbledore's eyes, silently hoping his Occlumency wouldn't slip should Dumbledore try to 'graze' as he inwardly chanted, 'Occlumency-Occlumency… calm… calm… Occlumency-Occlumency… calm… calm…'

"A little," he stated, deciding that was all the answer he would give.

Dumbledore nodded, feeling a little better about the situation. Harry talking about his dreams would help, and Dumbledore was glad Harry had someone he trusted to really talk about things, even if it wasn't him, though he wished it was.

He had some suspicions that Harry told his close friends about having these dreams, but having proof gave much more relief than hopeful suspicions ever could. He clung to this fact, though wishing he could help more himself.

He refocused onto Ron, expecting to find an impatient, bored, annoyed or even curious face; instead, he found Ron staring at Fawkes with an utterly dumbfounded look.

- -

"A little," Ron muttered, for some reason finding these questions trying his nerves.

Why was Dumbledore asking him these things? It just seemed wrong to be talking about Harry like this. Sure, Dumbledore seemed to be really concerned, and in a way this eased Ron's feelings about answering his questions, however vague they may be, but he couldn't help but feel annoyed with his Headmaster for questioning _him_, instead of just talking to Harry about _Harry's_ dreams.

--Do not judge Albus too much, young one--

_What the—_

Ron looked around, ignoring the fact Dumbledore seemed to be deep in his own thoughts, as he tried to find the source of the voice.

--I am speaking in your mind, if you are wondering. No one else can hear me.--

_Who…who are you?_ he asked, strengthening his Occlumency to the best of his ability.

--Occlumency does not work on me, just so you know.-- The voice seemed to chuckle at that before continuing. --As to who I am, I am Fawkes.--

Ron shot his eyes to the grand bird beside Dumbledore's desk and gaped as Fawkes gave him a nod, the Phoenix's eyes betraying amusement.

"Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, a little bewildered to what had caused this staring contest between his familiar and one of his more promising students.

--You might as well tell him, he will learn what is happening soon enough-- Fawkes said, calmly resituating his wings.

"I think…Fawkes is talking to me," Ron managed, not taking his eyes off the red bird.

--You think? Goodness child, how thick are you? I _am_ talking to you, no need to say you think I am; I am!--

Ron jumped, Fawkes raising his head up, as if pleased he made Ron jump.

Dumbledore looked at Fawkes over his spectacles, his eyebrows going up slightly.

Fawkes gave him a quick glance and a nod to confirm what he was doing.

--Phoenixes, like myself, can choose to communicate with humans in a number of ways. Though for most humans this communication is limited to receiving feelings or 'random good ideas' there are a few, like you, who can receive more.--

"Me?" Ron asked dumbly.

Dumbledore stayed silent, deciding it best to watch as this played out. Ron could hear Fawkes' thoughts? Even he couldn't do that, though he was able to receive more intelligible feelings and 'ideas' from Fawkes than most, he couldn't transverse in actual word conversations.

For Dumbledore, all conversations with Fawkes was one sided. He'd talk, Fawkes would return feelings, not words.

--Fire Child, do you think bright flaming red hair was just a simple family trait? It goes much deeper than that. Your family is one of the last lines with this gift.--

"My whole family? So…so you could talk to my brothers and my sister?" Ron asked.

--Of course, though I've only spoken with Charlie. I have not had a good opportunity with your other brothers, and have yet to meet your sister. As for your parents, it was not needed. For you though, more than likely it will be.--

Ron sat there, trying to take everything in.

--Don't tell anyone else about this, save Harry and your Custosae companions. Yes, I know about that — helped Dobby deliver the letter to Albus. And don't worry, Albus doesn't suspect a thing. Anyways, I want the pleasure of seeing the surprise on your siblings faces should I begin a discussion with them.--

_Okay, I won't tell them._ Ron thought back.

--Ah, getting the hang of this already are you? Brilliant. Now, onto business. I wanted to let you know I am offering my services to the efforts of the Custosae; also, I wanted to alert you to something. There is an evil growing within the castle. It is not strong enough to act yet, but it is of a very dark nature. Warn your companions of it.--

_An evil?_

--Yes. I am sorry I cannot tell you more, but it is all I have right now. Well, I think you should complete this conversation with Albus, this talking in your mind is a little tiring since I have not had such a lengthy conversation like this one in over a decade. Time for a nap!--

Ron raised an eyebrow as Fawkes gave a slight chirp and buried his head under his wing to sleep.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, like Mr. Potter and others you associate with, you are sure full of surprises," Dumbledore stated, his eyes, Ron swore, glowing like the sun as they twinkled.

Ron, fighting back the twinkling glare, gave an overwhelmed sigh in agreement.

- - -

:So… You'll agree to this?: Harry asked, ever conscious that should he look up, instant death awaited him if he met Salandra's eyes.

:Yes, I will not harm or kill any protected resident of Hogwarts if it can be avoided, swearing my allegiance to you. In return, you will place me under your protection, preventing any other parselmouth from commanding me unless they have received your permission: Salandra said, quite pleased with the arrangement this child had made with her.

It gave her freedom and protection, and removed the worry that she would commit her worst fear: hunting the Children of Hogwarts. Though it felt odd having a mere child as her 'protector' as the Pact arranged, it was rather refreshing to have a Steward over her once again.

A Steward was a step below Master. It provided all of the protective qualities of a Master, but without the high authority of one. The authority being, of course, the ability to give commands she would have to carry out. A Steward's authority simply prevented the 'protectee' from violating his trust, so as long as she stayed within the beliefs/rules of the Steward that had been laid out during the creation of the Pact, she was safe from all other authorities, including bonds.

Pacts could only be placed on very magical creatures, which was the reason why Revlis had to bond himself to Neville — he wasn't magical enough to make a Pact. However, like Fawkes, Salandra's magic was high enough to. For instance, Fawkes had made a pact with Dumbledore, he even allowed himself to carry out requests made by the old light-sided wizard; however, it was clear Albus Dumbledore was not his master.

:Let us make this Pact then: Revlis said as Harry pulled out his wand, himself and Salandra having prepared themselves.

:I, Salandra, humble servant of Salazar Slytherin, one of the Great Four, do submit myself under the protection of Harry James Potter, who has yet to earn his true title, and swear not to harm anyone under the protection of Hogwarts as I continue to serve as a protector here to the best of my ability:

Harry raised his wand a little more, remembering Salandra's previous instructions when they had gone over what a Pact was and how it was made.

:I, Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, do place Salandra, humble servant of Salazar Slytherin, under my protection, and become her Steward:

Bright green and white light streamed out of his wand, coating him and Salandra in it like a blanket, before it finally dimmed and faded.

:Child, go now and rest. I shall be forever grateful to you: Salandra said honestly and with as much emotion that was possible for such an old cold-blooded serpent.

Harry and Revlis left with tired good byes, the magic needed for sealing the Pact having drained Harry to the point of near exhaustion. He would sleep well tonight, well, after dinner and after he had met with the others in the Come and Go Room to brief them, so to speak.

- - -

Dumbledore looked down at his students from the high table. His eyes glided from the Hufflepuff table to the Slytherin table, falling to rest on the blond headed boy who he, the previous year, had believed would become the reincarnate of Malfoy Senior.

Oh how glad he was this would no longer be, though he did find a certain number of the circumstances surrounding it rather sad, but it could not be helped now; however, perhaps it was better this way. Severus raising him, his loyalties rooted in things worthwhile…

Dumbledore knew things had changed for the boy since the beginning of last year. Young Malfoy was no longer the young prince he had been, no longer the spoiled son of a rich Dark Lord follower. No, he was now his own person, detached from the darkness his father had fallen into.

Dumbledore let his eyes take in the scars that would now forever trail along the side of the boy's face and down his neck, no doubt continuing in disordered patches down his shoulder and arm.

Dumbledore gave a silent sigh, oblivious to Snape watching him as he let his eyes move to the boys on either side of Draco — Crabbe and Goyle, their parents probably still loyal to the disembodied Dark Lord.

_When did they make their choice?_ he wondered, but then remembered. _When Harry had stopped Riddle last year._

Upon that thought, his eyes went to the Gryffindor table, finding Harry and his friends in a light conversation.

Dumbledore smiled to himself, recalling the conversation he had with Minerva about this 'secretive defensive club', no doubt in retaliation or in response to Lockhart's disaster. Dumbledore shook his head at that, wishing he had been able to find a competent teacher. Maybe next year.

He looked to Hermione Granger, no doubt the organizer of this soon-to-be organization which would have its first meeting that Sunday, this day being Friday. He wondered idly what they would name it, should prove enlightening.

He then looked to Ronald Weasley across from Hermione, a definite surprise in more ways than one. Sure, his loyalties were no surprise, but from his previous encounters with the lad, he had seemed, well, for lack of a better term, dense and unhelpful, overshadowed by his brothers. And yet, here he was, with Potter, Granger, Longbottom and three Slytherins no less, actually contributing something. Though what exactly, he was still a little unsure about that. And Weasley's ability to speak with Fawkes? That was definitely a surprise. Sure, he had had suspicions concerning the Weasley's in having that ability, but to have Fawkes actually open a conversation? _That_ was the surprise.

Dumbledore subconsciously wandlessly cut up his tender steak as he moved to Neville. Such a quiet boy, and being the grandson of Augusta, it was no wonder, but now… Dumbledore's eyes began twinkling more than usual. Now, now the boy was the perfect combination of his parents—cautious, bold, loyal and unyielding, at least when it came to the important things.

Dumbledore was about to get a second helping of potato stew as, suddenly, Neville, it seemed, was in danger of choking to death, Ron practically beating his back with his fist. But after a few more poundings from Ron, an olive of some short shot out of his mouth and pinged Harry in the head. Dumbledore fought down a chuckle as the Gryffindor table roared with laughter, Neville turning beet red as he started laughing too.

Dumbledore focused on Harry, who was shaking his head good-naturedly, a tired smile on his lips.

Dumbledore frowned.

_He seemed fine this morning and during lunch, what on earth could have caused him to crash like this?_ Dumbledore wondered.

He looked to Harry's friends and even to his snake, Revlis. They seemed to not be worried, though earlier he could have sworn Hermione had dished something out onto Harry's plate from the corner of his eye when he was looking at the Slytherin table. And now that he looked closely, Revlis seemed to be wrapped supportively down Harry's arm, his head resting on the back of Harry's hand.

_Odd,_ Dumbledore thought as he realized Harry was raising his head, his green eyes not as bright as he was used to seeing.

Dumbledore gave him his smile, though he wasn't entirely sure if he had been able to hide his worry in time. Harry smiled in return, giving a slight nod as he turned back to his friends, Ron having asked him something.

Dumbledore sighed, hoping the boy was getting enough sleep as he turned his eyes to the other students before him.

Cedric Diggory, a good kid, Sprout had given him the invitation to the 'secretive club' as well as several other upper years in Hufflepuff. That young man had a promising future, Dumbledore was sure.

Oliver Wood, another one with a promising future ahead, and another student invited to the club. Fred and George had been invited as well, though Ron had done the inviting, not Minerva.

There were several other students he pondered on, wondering what this generation would become, and what history would see them as centuries from now. He turned his thoughts away from that though as thoughts of Riddle somehow surfaced.

Before he knew it, dinner was over, and so, he cheerfully bid his students good night and dismissed them, his eyes following one tired Gryffindor out of the Great Hall before deciding one of his self-made isolated professors was due for a visit from him.

Trelawney.

- - -

Dumbledore made his way up the seemingly endless stairs, wondering again why he had ever agreed with Trelawney in letting her have this absurdingly tall tower. He cast a reenergizing charm on his legs and a comforting one on his joints.

Perhaps he should look into placing an elevator…

Finally, he made it to Trelawney's quarters.

_Why on earth does she not have a fireplace?_ he wondered as he knocked.

"Ah, Headmaster, please please come in, I saw you coming. Tea?" she asked, leading him into her sitting room before taking a step to her right and bumping into a little stand.

Dumbledore fought off a smirk.

_Ah, Trelawney…_

"Yes, some tea is always good," he said, taking his normal seat across from her.

He always made it a point to visit her, at least once a month, if not more, despite the long travel to meet with her.

"Yes, tea helps clear my inner eye, never fails," she said, spilling some tea as she poured some into her cup.

As she was looking down, no doubt wiping up her mess, Dumbledore banished some of the smoke around him. Too much of the overbearing fragrance gave him a headache.

"Doing well, Sybil?" Dumbledore asked.

"As well as I have foreseen, I have no troubles," she said, straightening the things on the small table as she took her cup and sat down.

"Very good, wouldn't want any of my staff to be ill," Dumbledore said, the smoke now returning around him. He had to consciously not wave a hand about to clear the area for some breathable air.

"I don't think the staff will have much illness this year, my inner eye tells me we have a healthy year ahead of us," Trelawney said, taking a sip, her thick, larger than earth, glasses slipping down to the edge of her nose.

Dumbledore continued simple conversation, as he always did, Trelawney, humming and giving an occasional vague 'futuristic' statement.

After several more minutes, Dumbledore casually looked at the time, seeing it was definitely time for bed.

"Well Trelawney, it seems time has snuck up on me, and I must retire to bed. Thank you for yet another splendid cup of tea," he said, standing up to go.

Trelawney gave a nod, about to say goodnight as well, but then she went rigid…

Dumbledore felt his chest tighten, having seen this before as she suddenly spoke, her voice layered with countless others, echoing about him…

**_"As the season of Growth begins,_**

**_"Within the Chamber of the Serpent Founder,_**

**_"The Dark Lord shall return._**

**_"However, his equal will disrupt a ritual,_**

**_"But be forced into the Realm of the Dead,_**

**_"And there, he will be embraced. . . ."_**

Dumbledore fell back into his seat, heavily, immediately going over the implications of this and coming to a fearful conclusion.

After a moment of time he didn't notice go by, Trelawney came out of it, instantly sitting up and leaning towards him.

"Albus? Are you alright? You do not look well," she said, her voice cracking slightly with worry.

"I'm alright, Sybil. I'll head to bed now," he stood up, forcing his legs not to crumble underneath him. "Thank you for the tea again," he said, closing the door behind him before Trelawney could say anything more.

His mind now racing, he traveled down the stairs, the newly proclaimed prophesy ringing in his ears.

_The Dark Lord shall return…_ he repeated. _His equal… a ritual… The Realm of the Dead…_

_The 'season of growth'…Spring… March 20th,_ he concluded, barely realizing he was now entering his office.

What should he do now? What could he do?

_The Custosae. They must be told. If Riddle returns, they should begin preparing, if they are not already, and maybe they will be able to make a plan that can prevent this if I cannot._

_'His equal'… Harry…_

Dumbledore grabbed some parchment and quickly began writing, requesting the Head of the Custosae, if it would be possible, to move up their meeting, even through the mirrors, which he had already decided to agree to earlier that day.

He then quickly placed it in an envelope, cast the necessary spells, and sealed it as he grabbed some floo power and stepped into his fireplace.

"Snape's Quarters," he stated.

- - -

Snape was preparing the lesson he would give to Harry and Draco for the next day, deciding it was time to expose them to some creatures everyone should know how to defend themselves from.

It was nearly eleven, his notes on the lesson nearly perfect when, suddenly, his fireplace flared to life, and out stepped a very troubled old wizard.

"Albus?" he gasped. "Merlin, are you alright?" he asked, immediately standing up to try and guide him to a chair.

Dumbledore waved him off, lifting his other hand holding an envelope. He quickly waved his hand and rose several more privacy wards over the wards Snape always had up.

"This needs to get to the Head of the Custosae as soon as possible. I have just obtained some… disconcerting information."

"Disturbing seems more like," Snape stated, taking the envelope.

"What has happened?" Snape asked, wondering when Draco would be able to deliver this obviously vital information to the Custosae and then how long it would take them to get it to the Head.

The Custosae seemed to have a reasonably fast system, though, if time was of the essence, how fast could they be?

"I returned from a visit with Sybil," Dumbledore stated.

Snape startled. What had that magnified-eyeballed-lady-with-death-proclamations-for-everyone say now?

"I take it what she said wasn't good?" Snape asked in his toneless voice. Dumbledore had long since discovered it was a defense mechanism.

"It concerns Voldemort and Harry. We must prepare, Severus. I fear if we cannot prevent this, the previous war will be no comparison," Dumbledore said.

- - -

_The Next Day_

Harry and Draco met up in the dungeons, wondering what Snape had for them this week. The previous lessons with the Potions master had been review, though they did learn new ways to use the spells they knew, and gaining experience in using them was always helpful.

The previous night, after dinner, they went to the Come and Go Room, quickly telling each other what they had been doing. Harry told them about Salandra and the Pact he had made with her, which was the reason why he was so tired (the others already having come to that conclusion during dinner).

Hermione, Crabbe, and Goyle told them what they had accomplished, having made them all mirrors, as well as the pair of mirrors Harry would use if Dumbledore agreed to meet that way. Crabbe and Goyle also happily told the others their apparent skills in runes, having come up with a few added precautions on the mirrors, such as shrinking them to more manageable size for travel, placing shatterproof charms on them, as well as some more secrecy spells, which would prevent magical manipulation from unfriendly sources.

Harry smirked, pleased with the two who he had thought, when he had first met them, were brainless. It was clear to him now, they just hadn't be applying themselves.

Ron then told them of his little chat with the Headmaster, as well as with Fawkes.

"A rising evil?" Hermione asked. "He didn't say anything else?"

"No, he said that was all he knew," Ron said.

"We'll just need to be more careful and watchful then," Neville said, the others nodding.

"Well, I think that's all for tonight then. Harry needs to get to sleep," Draco said, motioning to the barely coherent Harry.

Harry was definitely more rested now, after an undisrupted sleep, he felt great.

Stepping into the room Snape had made their 'classroom', Draco and Harry went and waited against the wall.

There were a few desks against the wall to their right, a table among them, a chalk board a dozen yards or so in front of them, and a standing wardrobe between them and the board.

Harry and Draco glanced at each other, both wondering why Snape had placed a wardrobe in the middle of the room. Had he redecorated his quarters and needed a place to store his extra furniture?

"Wands out!" Snape stated, the door slamming open as he stepped out, cape billowing.

Harry and Draco shot out their wands, ever pleased with their wand holsters that held their wands against their inner forearms, ready at a moment's notice.

"You may be wondering why this wardrobe is here and not in someone's quarters, well, that within—"

The Wardrobe suddenly shook, something within not happy.

"—you have studied, so should know how to get rid of it. If not, it should prove interesting, if not enlightening," he said, not jumping in the slightest as the wardrobe continued to rattle as he leaned against one of the desks against the wall.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, wondering what Snape had put inside that wardrobe that they had supposedly learned about.

"Prepare yourself," he stated, flicking his wand, the unlocking on wardrobe door.

Harry and Draco took a cautious step forward, Harry happening to take the bigger step.

A small pale hand appeared, gripping the edge of the door as the thing…no, person, stepped out.

Harry's blood ran cold, finding him face to face with Riddle's younger self before it got even worse.

As the young Tom Riddle took a step forward, he seemed to gain years with each passing second, morphing into his older, less than human, self.

Harry was unaware of the gasp from Draco, and unaware that his Potions Professor lost several shades of pigment.

"You have failed, Harry Potter. You have failed… you are alone… and I have no one else to kill, but you… There is no one else, because you have failed them…. _Avada Ked_—"

"_Riddi_—" Draco began, stepping forward, suddenly realizing what creature this was. But before he could complete saying the spell, Voldemort shifted into someone else…

A tired and worn Severus Snape stood, his blood splattered robes torn and frayed, stubble beginning to cover his face, his wand, held tightly in his hand, covered in nicks.

"Keeping this information to yourself has done more harm than good. If you had told us this in the beginning, everyone wouldn't have died! The Dark Lord has won! It is your fault everyone is dead, your secrets have killed them all. _Godson_," the fake Snape spat, "I regret having ever placed you under my care. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell us -------------------------------------,"

The rest of his statement was a series of hollowed out gurgles, which only led to high pitched ringing. The fake Snape's lips still moving, but no intelligible words were coming out… at least… from the real Snape's point of view…

"_Riddikulus!_" Snape shouted, slamming the boggart into the wardrobe and locking it within once more.

Harry and Draco were now breathing heavily, though as quietly as they could, not daring to look up at Snape, believing their secret had been discovered.

"This will be all for today. Draco, come with me, please," Snape stated after a very-_very_ long pause in which no one had moved.

"Draco," Snape stated, though his voice was not angry, which only confused them more.

Draco slowly followed, glancing at Harry who was just as overwhelmed as him.

After a pause, Harry tried to form words, to stop them from going into the other room, to explain to Snape or to try, but the door to Snape's quarters had suddenly shut and had been warded. Harry was locked out.

- - -

Draco hesitantly followed Snape, his whole body numb.

"Sir, I—" Draco managed to choke out as Snape turned around suddenly.

"Have secrets to keep. I now see how strong the oath you gave to the Custosae is, Draco. Whatever that boggart said, all I heard was unintelligible garble. The oath you gave to the Custosae must have been very binding Draco, and for you to have been able to make it, you are clearly loyal to them. Listen to me very carefully; such loyalty can only be placed upon something worthy. Trust me, I know," Snape said, thinking about his loyalty to Dumbledore, to the Order, and now, it seemed, to his Godson.

"As for what that boggart said about regret. _Never_. I will never regret what I have done for you, Draco. I gave my word to your father, Draco, and, more importantly, I gave my word to you. Never question it again," Snape stated, his eyes alone proving his words.

Draco could barely contain the tears welling up in his eyes as Snape mercifully turned to retrieve something from his desk. Draco quickly banished his tears before Snape turned back around.

"Now Tavi, this is _very_ important. Long Beard told me it is imperative this gets to the Head of the Custosae as soon as possible—as soon as possible, Draco. I don't know who you pass this to, but do it quickly. This letter may be the most important message that has ever been delivered," Snape said, seriousness solidifying in his eyes and voice.

"Yes, Dark Knight," Draco said, stunned, as he took the envelope. "I'll deliver it as soon as I can."

With a nod, Snape dismissed him, before taking a seat on his couch to calm his pounding heart before pondering over everything he had just seen in the other room, particularly the younger version of Tom Riddle. . . .

- - -

Draco stepped out of the room, still slightly in shock, but the envelope that was now in his vest pocket propelled him into action.

:Come on, we need to meet, now: Draco hissed, in case anyone they didn't know was around.

Harry nodded, quickly running with him to the others within the Come and Go Room.

- - -

Neville and the others were in the Come and Go Room, each of them doing something different.

Hermione was organizing the Custosae and Amici network, as well as organizing the 'secretive defensive club' that would be meeting the following day.

Crabbe and Goyle were pouring over magical books, fascinated by the idea of combining, creating, and changing all types of spells. They had already begun work on a ward/shield that would serve as a selective kind of _Protego, _only ten times better, though it was rather complicated.

Neville and Revlis were on the other side of the room, Revlis teaching Neville how to control the chameleon ability Neville had gained through the bond, though it was a little difficult to teach, since Neville still couldn't understand him all the time.

They had also just learned, Ron having returned from his room with a letter, that Peg, or rather Moody, had joined the Amici, no doubt having interrogated Iron Man and Long Beard (Kingsley and Dumbledore) before coming to that decision.

Draco and Harry entered, a little out of breath. Neville looked up, his body blending into the background in patches all over him. If Harry and Draco hadn't been so winded, they might have commented on it.

"Done with your lessons with Snape already?" Goyle asked.

"Did something happen?" Ron questioned.

"Are you two okay?" Hermione asked.

"Something did happen, but I think… we should open this letter first," Harry managed, slowing catching his breath.

"Long Beard got some information, Dark Knight was pretty serious about it," Draco said.

"Alright," Neville said, un-blending with his surroundings as they quickly gathered around the table and sitting, Harry taking the letter and opening it.

----

_A/N: __For the newly detailed network of the Custosae, Amici, and Allies, refer to my profile._

_Next Part: Mirrors and Armies _


	25. Book 2 Pt 14: Mirrors and Armies

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

Thanks for the reviews :) This part is extremely long, so take care while reading... :)

**Questions concerning**:

_Neville and Parseltongue:_ For the moment, he can only understand it, and that's choppy at best.  
_Diary/Horcruxes:_ Cough... coming soon.  
_Deathly Hallows entering story_: Maybe a little, but I haven't really come to a decision yet, honestly.

* * *

- - - **Book 2 — Part 14: Mirrors and Armies**

Harry went down the hall alone, knowing that this day would be one of great importance for the Custosae.

Draco already had the letter for Snape to deliver to Dumbledore, though he would wait a little while longer before delivering. Giving a reply this quickly would arise too much suspicion. Within the letter contained the details and conditions of the meeting through the mirrors, and Hermione and the others were already arranging the Come and Go Room for it, including a disguise for Harry (it would do no good to show his face in the mirror after all). They were also writing four more letters, which would hopefully be delivered that week. Letters to: Stephanie Somac, Joseph D. Moy, Forshaw Craw, and Amos Diggory.

The meeting with Long Beard would occur that night after dinner, since arranging it on a school night or the night before a school day probably wouldn't be good for them.

The following day would be the first meeting of the 'secretive defense club' and Harry could hardly wait, just as the others couldn't.

Harry refocused on his current task, getting to Flitwick and revealing himself as a contact, just as Draco was one for Snape. In the letter they had sent Flitwick, through Snape of course, they had mentioned the fact his other contact would be a faster link to the Custosae than the Dark Knight would be, and would inform him of any Custosae business unless the Dark Knight happened to be faster that time around. And since Flitwick had become an Amici, a visit was now due.

Coming to the Charms classroom, he knocked, hoping his visit wouldn't cause too much attention.

"Enter," a voice said, in a quite hyper tone if Harry had any say in it.

Harry went in, closing the door behind him, finding the short Charms professor behind the desk on a high stool.

"Ah, Potter!" he squeaked, and Harry wondered idly how Flitwick was going to react when he learned why he had come. "Come for more talk about the event tomorrow?"

"Er, no professor. I uh… was wondering if we could take this to your office? I don't want to accidently be overheard," Harry replied hesitantly.

Flitwick, bewildered, nodded, leaping down to the floor.

"Of course, this way," he said, leading him to the door of his office. With a flick of his wand, the door opened, and he went in, Harry close behind.

Harry closed the door behind him, before turning to take in an office he had never seen.

There were piles of parchment everywhere, and Harry wondered how Flitwick kept it all in line. There was a desk with a red quill marking away, grading no doubt, and bookshelves full of old worn books behind it. There was a window overlooking a part of the grounds to the left, and pictures of, Harry could only assume was Flitwick's family, moving in their frames to the right.

Flitwick turned and faced him, his eyes dancing with curiosity.

"What is it, Mr. Potter? What can I help you with?" Flitwick asked.

Harry took a calming breath, before pulling out his wand and expertly casting silencing and privacy wards and spells around after closing the curtain over the large window with a heavy wave of his wand. He had not anticipated having to do that spell, but it worked well enough, and with the other precautions, all was secure.

Flitwick stared, amazed at the quick succession of advance spells that had just been cast by a mere second year as Harry focused back onto him.

"Colossus, we are a Formation of Defenders. I am Griffin," Harry stated, knowing there was no turning back now. "I am, as you now know, your other contact."

Harry couldn't help but smile a little at how Flitwick was now openly, without restraint, gaping at him.

"I'm uh, here to tell you about another person who will hopefully join us, if you'd be willing to take on the assignment, I suppose you could say," Harry continued, hoping Flitwick was still listening.

"You-you're an Amici?" Flitwick asked.

"Um, not exactly, but I am your contact to the Custosae," Harry stated, hoping he wouldn't press.

"Well, very good. I of course know to keep your involvement in all of this a secret, and am happy to do anything the Custosae have assigned for me," Flitwick said, his voice squeaking slightly.

Harry pulled out a charmed envelope.

"I was told this person has already been contacted but doesn't wish to commit themselves because they are uncertain about our genuineness," Harry said. "I was told you may be able to relieve their hesitancy."

"I will do my best," Flitwick said.

Harry nodded. "The directions are inside; inform me of whatever results from the meeting. Thank you, Colossus."

"Your welcome, Griffin. Send the Custosae my regards."

Harry gave a slight bow of his head, before he banished the protections he had recently cast, reopened the window, and left without another word.

Flitwick stayed standing, watching Harry leave his office and his classroom, his eyes displaying a sense of pride he hadn't shown since another green-eyed student had graced the halls.

- - -

Harry entered the Come and Go Room after getting an interesting letter from a falcon that had intercepted him on his way from Flitwick. Opening the letter, he went and sat down in one of the couches the room provided.

"What do you have there, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Everything go alright with Colossus?" Greg asked.

"It's a letter from Rook, and yeah, everything went fine with Colossus," Harry answered, breaking the seal and pulling out the tannish brown parchment.

Hermione and the others quickly gathered around, save Draco who had just left to give the letter for Long Beard to the Dark Knight.

Unfolding the letter, Harry and the others read.

**Griffin**,

**I **have come to a solution to the little problem concerning certain evil items, one of which has already been taken care of in my little experiment to prove the method I have come upon. To put it simply, the cup is no more and a perfect replica now rests in its place. I hope you do not mind, but there was only one way to be sure of its effectiveness and after some thought, I believed this safer.

**I **have secured three of these evil destroyers for your later use and shall happily give them to you in your next visit, perhaps during the holidays.

**Rook**

After reading, Ron whooped excitedly, the others grinning equal elation.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Hermione asked. "Soon we can begin gathering the others."

"Yes, as soon as we get those 'evil destroyers'," Harry agreed, relief he didn't know he'd feel at this news filling him up.

Voldemort's days were numbered, now more than ever.

Draco rejoined them later that hour, telling them he had delivered the package and all was well. The others then told him the good news.

"That's awesome. I have to hand it to you, Harry. I didn't know what to think when you told us you would be making a goblin an ally, but I'm sure glad you have now," Draco said.

"Yeah, and now I have even more reason to be eager for the holidays," Harry said.

- - -

_Crouch Manson, A Month Ago…_

Crouch Jr. and six other darkly robed figures stood around the table, a lone black book in its center, runes and scripts of dark text surrounding them.

"With this, the Dark Lord shall return to full strength," Crouch declared, "He will be made whole."

The others in the circle hummed in agreement.

"Our planning cannot be undone, the outcome is inevitable. Those who crossed the Dark Lord shall tremble and be trampled. After this night, the might of his text will be amplified, and should someone try to disrupt its gain of power, it will not be destroyed, for who can truly destroy _him_? _He_ who is immortal?"

The others in the room chimed in agreement, before Crouch Jr. raised his arms.

"Let us begin this then," he stated, before leading them in chants and casting.

The diary glowed.

- - -

_Hogwarts, after dinner_

Harry was anxious and extremely nervous. Not only had he just had to deal with a boggart that day, and in front of Snape no less, but he was about to talk to Dumbledore, _as an equal_. What if he messed it up? What if Dumbledore figured it out?

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Harry asked dumbly as she continued applying make-up to his face.

"Just calm down, this is going to work, okay?" Hermione said.

Harry nodded, but then had to stop as she stuck on a mustache.

They had cast a few glamour charms on him, of course, to change to color of his eyes and hair, as well as change the shape of his nose, but everything else, they decided, called for makeup, glue, and rubber, or at least until they felt confident enough in casting more powerful disguise charms.

Harry now looked like a confident business man with a very finely trimmed goatee and mustache. His hair was dark brown with a few streaks of gray, and his eyes were very light blue, so light Ron said they looked silver. Everyone thought they looked cool, so Harry kept them. Hermione had also cast a spell she had found to lower Harry's voice (a man with a young boy's voice didn't seem to provoke the strong image).

"Alright, almost time," Hermione said.

"Ready, Harry?" Neville asked, Revlis around his arm.

Harry nodded.

"Okay, then I suppose we'll wait for you in the dorm," Ron said.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Draco said, Vincent and Greg nodding in agreement, along with Hermione who obviously wouldn't be waiting in the boy's dorm with Ron and Neville.

Harry took a deep breath before giving them a wave to go.

The others left without another word, knowing he was mentally preparing himself.

After a few more minutes of silence, the Come and Go Room now completely empty, the clock began to chime nine. It was time.

Taking the mirror in his hand, and trusting that Dumbledore would be on time, he activated it.

"Long Beard."

Harry straightened, holding the mirror steady in his left hand, as the face of Albus Dumbledore came into focus.

"Head of the Custosae de Lux," Dumbledore greeted, not knowing how else to address the surprisingly young, but impressive looking man gazing back at him in the mirror; though, he knew it was unlikely this was his true appearance.

"Long Beard, I trust you are alone?"

"Of course, it was as you had requested, but I would have been so even without it," Dumbledore said.

"I am alone as well, and you may call me Mage. Now, you said you had pressing news to tell me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, so I will get to the point; do you know about prophesies?" he asked, his eyes solidifying with seriousness.

"I know they are made, and know of one made over a decade ago," Harry said.

"Concerning what, if I may ask?" Dumbledore asked, rather warily, Harry thought, so he answered carefully.

"Concerning the Dark Lord and the birth of someone who would have the power to destroy him."

Dumbledore's eyes betrayed surprise, but that quickly passed.

"I see your resources are vast, yet again. So you heard the whole prophesy? Do you know who it speaks of?"

"If the prophesy ended with the line: 'Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies...' then yes. As to who this is referring to…I have my suspicions."

"Mage, that is not the whole prophesy."

"Oh? Then please tell," Harry said, with as much dignity as he could.

"It continues by saying the Dark Lord would mark him as his equal, but he would have power the Dark Lord knows not; and that in the end, only one can survive."

"I thought as much, as for the marking as his equal and power he knows not? That is most curious. Is this what you wished to tell me?" Harry asked.

"No, another prophesy has been made, and one that will take place at the beginning of spring, I fear."

"And what is that?"

"The return of Voldemort."

Harry stiffened.

"You are certain?"

"The person who made this prophecy is the same who stated the first. I am certain."

"What did it say?" Harry asked, already making plans on who to contact to begin organizing and truly preparing for the worst.

_"As the season of Growth begins,_  
_"Within the Chamber of the Serpent Founder,_  
_"The Dark Lord shall return._  
_"However, his equal will disrupt a ritual,_  
_"But be forced into the Realm of the Dead,_  
_"And there, he will be embraced. . . ."_

Harry blinked, instantly making the connection to the Chamber of Secrets before becoming further disturbed about 'his equal' going into the Realm of the Dead.

"Am I right to assume you are making the same connections as I?" Dumbledore asked, gauging the reaction of the fellow leader of light and deciding right then this person was someone he was glad he sided with.

Mage was obviously troubled with this news, but he kept himself collected as he continued the conversation.

"I am certain this refers to the Chamber of Secrets, which had been opened when you were the Transfiguration teacher. 'His equal' is the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, and if this prophecy is to be taken at face value, Mr. Potter will die," Mage stated, his voice void of emotion, mainly because if he had allowed any to come through, it would have revealed how alarmed he was.

He had been prophesied to die!

"I made the same conclusion," Dumbledore said gravely.

Harry leaned back, showing Dumbledore what lay beyond him.

Dumbledore, though troubled, was observant enough to make out a dimly lit study with leather books covering the wall behind Mage.

"Have you taken any precautions? Have you thought about telling the boy?" Mage asked, trying not to be too familiar with, well, _himself_.

"I have alerted my staff to be more observant, should something happen before the spring; as for telling young Potter… minutely," Dumbledore admitted. "He does not know of the first prophesy; though he knows about his unfair task, I did not wish to burden him further, and I still don't. I am sure you understand."

"I do, but we all must carry burdens, and though it's not fair, I think keeping these things from him, however noble the intentions may be, is preventing preparations he could be making," Harry said softly, wondering where such words were coming from, but then, having the memories of a man above fifty were bound to have that effect, no matter how good or evil that man was.

"You wish me to tell him," Dumbledore stated, as if it caused him pain to even think about doing so.

"I am not telling you to do anything."

"Do you truly want me to tell a child that he might not see the summer? That he is destined to die before he has even truly lived?" Dumbledore questioned, his voice alone displaying the sorrow within him.

Harry was shocked, though he hid it well. Dumbledore's confident persona was cracking, he, Mage, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the leader of the Custosae de Lux was seeing Albus Dumbledore as his true self.

A leader, much like Harry, with troubles, uncertainties and undesired duties.

"I can honestly tell you, if I were the one this prophecy pertained to, I would want to be told, whether or not it foretold the end of my life. I would rather the confidence of my Headmaster and probable mentor to tell me himself, than for me to be likely blindsided by the event," Harry said. "And Long Beard, perhaps the prophesy is not foretelling what we think it is," he added, though more to ease his own pounding heart than Dumbledore's.

Harry did not want to die; he had too much to do.

"I hope you are right," Dumbledore sighed.

"Well, if I think of anything that may help, I will immediately share it with you, but for right now, I am afraid we must move on," Harry said, though with a slight strain in his voice.

"Yes, I have been curious to learn what things you know," Dumbledore said, putting something yellow in his mouth, which Harry immediately gathered was a lemon drop.

Knowing Dumbledore already knew about Riddle having Horcruxes, Mage decided to just throw it all out there.

"I trust you know what horcruxes are. Well, Riddle has several Horcruxes, five in fact, well, he used to. I am happy to tell you an ally of mine has recently destroyed one of them, and will soon give me the means to destroy the others," Harry declared gleefully, the prediction of his death having been pushed aside for right now.

"_Five_?!" Dumbledore gasped, though he now seemed just as excited as Mage upon hearing they had destroyed one.

"Riddle was planning on making it seven, it being a magic number and all, you see," Harry continued, though conscious of how much he gave away.

"Do you know what the others are? Do you know where they are?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Yes, I do, but until I have the means to destroy them, gathering them up will have to wait, though I will begin this undertaking soon," Harry said.

"How?" Dumbledore asked, amazed.

"Contacts," Harry answered evasively.

Leaning back, slightly disappointed at not being told, Dumbledore relented.

"Well, anything I can do to help in this task, I will gladly participate."

"I appreciate that," Harry said honestly.

Dumbledore gave a slight nod.

"Is there anything else, Long Beard?" Harry asked, knowing it was getting late, and that he would definitely need to use his invisibility cloak to get back to Gryffindor Tower.

"No, but for future meetings," Dumbledore began.

"I will send the next possible time to Dark Knight, and if you need to speak with me before then, repeat what you had done this time. As for possible emergencies, I will link this mirror with one of my trusted contacts'. Simply say 'Hermit' and the mirror will activate. But I implore you, do not use this lightly," Harry said, remembering the discussion he had had with Hermione and the others.

It had been decided that in case of any emergencies, Hermione's mirror would be Dumbledore's link, since she could think on her feet the best and was the quickest with the glamour charm. If something were to happen, she would be the first to be able to think of something.

"Of course," Dumbledore said.

"Until our next meeting," Harry said.

"We are a Formation of Defenders," Dumbledore finished, thus ending the mirror communication.

Harry put the mirror face down, quickly lifting the charms on himself, as well as casting a simple glue removing spell.

After quickly transforming back to his old self, he resigned himself to wait until they were all together tomorrow to tell the others anything, because right now, all he wanted was to sleep. Portraying an identity was tiring, and the message that he had received was more than enough to make him wish for dreamland.

- - -

Severus Snape sat quietly in his study, unable to draw his thoughts away from the lesson he had had earlier that day with Draco and Harry.

He knew Dumbledore was currently meeting with the Head of the Custosae, somehow, but for him, right now, all of that was a distant reality, his mind was still reeling from having seen Potter's boggart come out as a very young Voldemort, and then morph into a teenager, into a man in his prime, and then finally, the Dark Lord.

He hadn't dared tell Dumbledore what he had seen, he was still trying to come to terms with it himself. His old mentor had enough on his mind already, besides, what good would telling him this bring? Just more confusion, and they had plenty of that.

What Snape couldn't figure out was _why_ and _how_ Harry's fear included the Dark Lord as a child all the way up to the recent past. The fear a boggart was able to project had to already be in the victim's mind. Sure, they never had to have actually seen this fear in real life, but the image had to already exist in their subconscious at least.

How could the young Riddle be in Harry's subconscious? How could the Dark Lord's entire physical appearance exist within Harry?

Snape had at first been confused when a child had stepped out of the wardrobe, but one look at Harry told him a great deal.

Harry recognized the child who stepped out, the not even four year old boy who quickly grew into the domineering and terrifying being known as Voldemort. But what also perplexed Snape was what the boggart Dark Lord had said.

_"You have failed, Harry Potter. You have failed… you are alone… and I have no one else to kill, but you… There is no one else, because you have failed them…. Avada Ked—"_

Harry's true fear wasn't Voldemort, it was losing to him: Failing…

Though this fact was oddly comforting, knowing Harry's true desire was to destroy Voldemort, there was something obviously disturbing about it all, and all of it went back to Snape's initial question.

How could a boy, a child who had only seen Voldemort after the murderer was already well into adulthood, know what he looked like in childhood, and everything in-between?

Something was not right.

Snape thought hard on this, thinking about all of the possibilities, until only one made sense…

The reason why Harry recognized young Riddle was because he had seen him before, and there was only one place that could be: within his mind.

Harry knew what the Dark Lord looked like, spanning from childhood to adulthood, because he had seen it.

And then it all made sense.

A child couldn't have that many nightmares about one night; it just wasn't possible, not in the varying strengths of magical disturbance, no matter how horrible the single nightmare was.

Harry's dreams/nightmares must be more than what Dumbledore, himself, and others had originally perceived to be.

They weren't simply about one horrible night, they were about a lifetime of horrors and events, and not only that, _memories_. Tom Riddle and Lord Voltemort's memories.

Snape sagged in his chair as the reality of it all crashed down upon him.

The spells Harry miraculously knew.

His high marks in his classes.

The zoning out he occasionally displayed in the most random times.

His humble yet knowledgeable attitude in his class.

His reaching out to Draco, the son of the Death Eater, possibly wanting to steer him away from the mistakes of his father.

His actions to other students, particularly Longbottom, helping him to find belonging.

Oh what things he must have seen…

What things he had witnessed… but then, some of those must have included him, Severus Snape.

No wonder he had given him a questioning look at the end of last term in the hospital wing. What had he seen?

Did he know where his true loyalties lay? Or did he think he served that evil murderer?

Snape ran his hand through his hair, praying the things he had recently done had shown the boy, who had no doubt seen things no one should have to see, the truth.

Coming to this thought, he was certain he had, and with that reflection, he felt like giving a relieved sob.

How could Harry stand to be near him? How could he even still respect him after seeing what he most likely had?

Snape stiffened.

If what he was thinking were true, than Harry must have recalled Voldemort's memory of him giving him the prophecy. Snape had thought something odd had happened with Harry after the talk about why Voldemort seemed to hate him so much. Was that what had happened? A memory had surfaced?

Snape was of course guessing, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he must be right, no matter how troubled it made him feel.

What should he do now? Should he tell Dumbledore? Did Dumbledore already know?

Snape tried to calm himself as he came to a decision.

He would keep this to himself, the boy had already proven himself, no need to make him worry about the fact someone knew the truth, besides, he had handled this so far remarkably well. Having the memories of a madman and still keeping one's sanity was a remarkable feat, though it definitely explained why he had taught himself Occlumency…

So Snape decided he would watch him, more than he already was, in case the son of his only friend ever needed him.

And later, if he felt it was necessary, he would tell Harry he knew.

- - -

_The Next Day_

Harry and the others were in the designated room McGonagall and Flitwick had arranged for the 'secretive club', and Harry especially couldn't wait to give the group a real name.

There were already a decent amount of people, but they would all introduce themselves once the meeting had started. There was light talk going about, and some were even joking about how Snape had supposedly been seen casting something around this area of the school. Draco had called it a 'Notice-me-not-Lockart' charm.

The classroom was large, and Harry thought it probable that Dumbledore had enchanted the room to enlarge relative to needed capacity.

"Has everyone arrived?" McGonagall asked, looking at them all.

Everyone nodded.

"Very good. Well, Professor Flitwick and I will be heading the meeting today. In our later meetings, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout will partake in them as well. So, let us start by introducing ourselves," she said, motioning to Hermione to start.

They went around, stating their name, house, and year. Hermione wrote it all down.

Flitwick squeaked as he then took the floor.

"Now that we all know each other, let us organize. A name is needed, as well as appointed leaders, because there are sure to be times a Head of House will not be able to attend," he said.

"Remember why we are here. It is for you all to learn how to defend yourselves, and possibly others. I shall tell it to you all plainly. Dumbledore agreed to allow this rather unorthodox group to form because he feels it may be needed in the near future. With recent events, I am sure you all know why. Though I am sure this club will be fun, don't forget why your Heads of House extended an invitation to you. We feel, due to your marks and attitude in your classes and such, you are able to take on extra lessons, of sorts, and feel you will take them seriously," McGonagall said, very sternly. "Also, I do not want to see any outrageous House rivalries here. You have all agreed to come a part of this new group, so let's just focus on the thing you all have in common: the fact you are all students of Hogwarts."

Everyone nodded, blinking slightly at how fiercely she had spoken.

"Ideas for names?" Hermione asked after a moment, her quill ready.

Everyone started muttering things, whispering to one another until they started stating out names.

"Defensive Club."

"Mighty Defenders Association."

"No-no, how about… Dumbledore's Army?"

There was excited chatter about this, until a Hufflepuff, an older boy Harry had seen occasionally around the Quidditch pitch, Cedric Diggory, said, "Hey, why not, Hogwarts' Army?"

Everyone nodded, getting excited.

"All in favor for Hogwarts' Army?"

Everyone raised their hands, even before McGonagall or Flitwick could have any input.

"Alright, we can also go by the Army of Hogwarts, sounds more official," she said.

Everyone agreed. McGonagall and Flitwick were privately pleased.

"Alright, organization?" a sixth year Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater, asked.

"Well, if we're an army, there needs to be a General, Captains and stuff," one of the Weasley twins said.

"Yeah… So then, the Headmaster can be the General, the Heads of Houses can be the Commanders, and then we can vote for who will represent each House, and they will be the Captains," Ron said. "It's kind of like chess!"

"That sounds good to me," Harry said.

"All in favor?" Hermione asked.

They raised their hands, McGonagall and Flitwick at a loss of how fast their students were moving things along.

"Alright, now we need to vote for Captains," Neville said.

"I think they should be one of the upper years, they need to have experience," a Ravenclaw boy said, who Hermione remembered was Terry Boot.

Several of the Gryffindors looked at Harry. He had plenty of experience.

A few looked to Draco as well, wondering if he would be voted as Captain for the Slytherins.

"I agree," Harry said, not wanting the position, and by the look of Draco, he didn't either.

Some looked disappointed with that, and McGonagall and especially Flitwick were surprised.

Harry looked at Oliver Wood, remembering how he had treated him after that whole nightmare incident.

"I recommend Oliver Wood," Harry said.

Wood was taken aback slightly.

"Do you accept the nomination?" McGonagall asked.

Wood nodded.

"Any others for Gryffindor?"

The Gryffindors looked at each other.

Harry Potter himself had suggesting Wood, who were they to argue?

"Wood-Wood-Wood!" the twins chanted as the rest nodded their consent.

Wood fought down a blush.

Hermione wrote his name down before looking to the other Houses who were talking among themselves now.

After a few minutes of quiet debate, they looked up.

"Adrian Pucey will be our Captain," Draco said, motioning to the fourth year Slytherin who was on their Quidditch team and who, if Harry remembered correctly, never had been given a foul.

"Cedric Deggory," Justin Finch said after Hermione had written down the name of the Slytherin Captain.

"Penelope Clearwater," Cho Chang said, Percy giving Penelope a smile upon hearing that.

"Splendid," Flitwick said, giving a slight clap. "So I suppose now we can really begin."

They finished the meeting by starting with the simple disarming spell and then discussing shield charms. Flitwick was beside himself, giving some talk about his younger years in a dueling club.

After it was over, Harry looked at what Hermione had written, quite pleased at what they had established.

**The Army of Hogwarts**

_General:_ Professor Albus Dumbledore

**Gryffindor-**  
_Commander:_ Professor Minerva McGonagall  
_Captain_: Oliver Wood (6th Year)  
_1st Year: _Ginny Weasley  
_ 2nd Year: _Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown  
_ 3rd Year: _Katie Bell  
_4th Year: _George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordon, Alicia Spinnet  
_6th Year: _Percy Weasley

**Slytherin-**  
_Commander:_ Professor Severus Snape  
_Captain_: Adrian Pucey (4th Year)  
_2nd Year: _Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini  
_4th Year: _Liam Warrington, Jade Marks

**Hufflepuff-**  
_Commander:_ Professor Pomona Sprout  
_Captain:_ Cedric Diggory (5th Year)  
_2nd Year_: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott

**Ravenclaw-**  
_Commander:_ Professor Filius Flitwick  
_Captain_: Penelope Clearwater (6th Year)  
_1st Year: _Luna Lovegood_  
2nd Year: _Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein.  
_3rd Year: _Cho Chang

- - -

The following weeks went rather quickly, and it was in October when Flitwick had finally requested Harry to stay after class. After he had led Harry into his office and cast the appropriate charms did he tell him his 'mission' was a success, and that Harry could tell the Custosae that they had a new Amici member.

Harry was as delighted as Flitwick, and went and told the others.

Snape was the same as ever, and Draco and Harry continued going to his lessons on Saturdays. Harry and Draco thought it odd though that he never brought up their Boggart lesson; it was almost as if it had never happened.

They were thankful, and just assumed Snape thought it best to just let it go. They were right, sort of.

They had sent out the Custosae Letters inviting new Amici members and had already received their replies of acceptance, their contacts (such as Snape, Kingsley, and Moody) probably providing enough validity to their cause.

Revlis continued to travel between Harry, Draco, and Neville (to the bewilderment of the student and staff population).

The Army of Hogwarts continued to have meetings and conduct 'training sessions' which Flitwick particularly seemed to enjoy, and Lockhart and those not involved continued to be oblivious to their activities.

Sirius and Harry continued to have little mirror chats, but they never strayed far from things that had happened in class and making sure certain people were staying in line, such as Lockhart, though Snape had been mentioned a few times before Sirius decided he was…tolerable.

Hermione, Vince, and Greg continued experimenting with and delving into spells, and they were now certain they had a few new ones down. They had already made the needed mirrors, and now every Custosae member had one.

Neville and Revlis continued to work on improving Neville's choppy Parseltongue and special chameleon ability, while Harry, Draco, and Dobby worked on popping/teleporting.

They occasionally visited Salandra, though with homework, classes, Custosae, Hogwart's Army, Quidditch (for Harry) there was not much time. Salandra understood, and was just happy they came when they could. They had told her about the prophecy, which troubled her greatly. She promised she would do everything in her power to prevent Riddle from getting his way, which provided some comfort to them — Spring in the not so distant future….

Ron learned more about Phoenixes, deciding that since he could talk with them, might as well learn everything he can about them. Hermione was proud.

Dumbledore had yet to talk with Harry, not that he was surprised, but he had hoped Mage had been able to get through to him.

Little did Harry know, he had, Dumbledore was just finding it difficult to talk to him. However, one day, after Transfiguration, McGonagall asked Harry to stay after class for a moment.

"Potter, a moment, please?" she asked.

The others left with a nod meaning they would meet up later.

"Yes, professor?" he asked, now alone with her.

"The Headmaster wishes to speak with you. I trust you know where his office is?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"I was also told to tell you the Headmaster likes Lemon Fudge," she said, trying to keep the shudder from her voice (it had taken her forever to get that taste out of her mouth after he had offered her some and she had been foolish enough to try it).

"Oh, alright. Thanks, Professor," he said, before he turned and left to the Headmaster's office.

- - -

Dumbledore sat waiting beside his desk, taking yet another lemon drop from the side bowl.

This was going to be tricky. He knew he had the responsibility of warning Harry, and yet, he didn't want to reveal too much and terrify the boy who had inevitably become rather close to his heart.

Finally, Dumbledore was alerted to Harry's presence by the gargoyle and made himself relax. The calmer he was, the less alarmed Harry would be at what he had to tell him.

He didn't know when he had exactly decided he was going to do this, but there was no backing out now, besides, after everything that had happened to Harry, Harry deserved to know, or at least be cautioned.

Harry knocked on the door and he quickly beckoned him in.

"Hello, Harry. Care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh, no thanks, sir," Harry said, shuffling his feet slightly.

"Why, take a seat, my boy," he said as he sat on the chair across from the chair he had motioned for Harry.

Harry obliged, wondering a little about why Dumbledore wasn't sitting behind his desk, so he wringing his hands slightly before glancing up at Fawkes, who seemed to nod at him. Dumbledore didn't appear to notice.

"Harry, I asked you here to speak about a few things with you," Dumbledore began, leaning forward slightly, his eyes lacking their usual twinkle.

"Things?" Harry asked, forcing his legs not to swing from the chair since his feet barely touched the floor.

"Well, first to congratulate you and your friends on founding the Army of Hogwarts. It would not have been possible if not for Ms. Granger's organization and your and the others' participation. I have heard many great things about it, some even from Professor Snape — and I need not tell you what high praise that is," Dumbledore said, his eyes sparking with their usual shine for a moment before going back to their previous seriousness.

"Thanks, sir," Harry said, though he knew this was not the main thing he wanted to talk to him about.

Dumbledore folded his hands in his lap.

"Harry, after some advice from a friend, of sorts, I have decided something. Remember the question you had asked me at the end of last year's term?" Dumbledore asked.

"The one about Voldemort, and you said you couldn't tell me?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, though by his voice it was obvious he had hoped Harry wouldn't have remembered.

"What about it, sir?" he asked, though he had his suspicions.

"What do you know about prophesies, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, quite bluntly, probably because he just wanted to get it over with, like removing a band-aid in one swift movement.

"I know the Ministry keeps the ones they were able to document," he said with a shrug. Hermione had said something about it after she had done some research on prophecies after he had mentioned his memory to them.

"In the Department of Mysteries," Dumbledore said with a slight nod, knowing that information could be obtained if one knew where to look, and it was a sure guess to say Ms. Granger had the drive to find it, since that was likely where Harry had learned it from, especially with access to the Longbottom library.

Harry nodded.

"Before you were born, a prophecy was made," Dumbledore said softly, knowing this wasn't even the hard part, what was was to come.

Harry raised his eyebrows at that. He was actually going to be told something other than 'be careful' and 'be on your guard'?!

"You have already figured out what it entails, for the most part," Dumbledore said, and if it wasn't such a grave subject, he might have been proud and amused.

"I have?" Harry asked.

"The prophecy involved the Dark Lord and the child that was to come who would be able to destroy him."

"You think I'm him?" Harry asked, hoping his acting abilities were convincing, though he was certain they were, since he wasn't really acting.

"I know it."

"Oh," Harry managed. "What did it say?"

"This must be kept a secret, Harry, the less who know, the better."

"I understand, sir," he said, deciding that those who already knew about the prophecy and its contents were fair game.

"Very well. It stated: '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the others survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._'"

Dumbledore became quiet; certain Harry would need a moment to digest it.

"So, I was right with what I said earlier this year?" Harry asked, already knowing half of the prophecy at that time, but still amazed with it all. Hearing the actual words were frankly chilling.

"Yes, which was part of the reason why I decided to tell you this now," Dumbledore admitted.

"Wh-what is this 'power the Dark Lord knows not'?" he asked.

It was a reasonable question, he had decided.

"Something Voldemort doesn't understand, what he has never been able to, but what you have in such quantities," Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling again. "Compassion and love."

"That's a power?" Harry asked, now quite curious to hear what Dumbledore thought.

He had been trying to figure out what this power was that he had that the 'Dark Lord knows not' for a while, and had decided it was him having his memories, but then, Voldemort knew those; though… he didn't know Harry had them.

"Yes, Harry. It is the driving force of everything. These two go hand in hand. Without compassion, love turns into lust, which Voldemort has for power. But you have both love _and _compassion, evidence of this is your action of befriending Draco last year. But the best example I have to show of this power is your mother. You are here because of this power," Dumbledore said.

"So, it is more powerful than death? That's why the curse didn't work on me?" Harry asked, wanting to make sure he was following what Dumbledore was saying.

"Yes."

"But, why hasn't it happened before or since then?" Harry said, recalling the times he had seen the killing curse used on people who had had others shielding them moments before from the same curse. "My mother's act couldn't have been unique. Others must have done the same for their loved ones, why weren't they saved?"

Harry had always wondered about this, and now that he had the perfect opportunity to ask, he wasn't about to let it pass without trying to get an answer.

"I don't know the answer to that, Harry; but, though I am sure you are tired of hearing it, you are an extraordinary child—special. I believe, with or without the prophecy, a similar event would have happened to you, though I wish it hadn't been so. The only thing the prophecy did was alert us to the fact someone would be born who would be able to defeat Voldemort, and how to identify them," Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at his hands, not knowing what to say.

_Why me?_ he wondered.

"So…I take it Voldemort knows about the prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Only part of it. He did not receive the portion about you having powers he knows not, or him marking you as his equal. I'm sure if had known about that portion, he would have responded differently."

Harry nodded, looking back up again, feeling stunned, yet utterly grateful, for the trust Dumbledore was giving in telling him this.

"Harry, this was not the main reason for your visit with me today, however," Dumbledore said, releasing what Harry was surprised to realize was a sigh.

"I must admit, I never thought I'd be sharing this amount with you, but not to would be, as you said last year, dangerous," he said.

He looked at Harry over his lenses, as if he was hesitating, which he was.

"Sir?" Harry asked, if possible, even more surprised than before.

"Another prophecy has recently been made, and if what it seems to state happens, dire events will occur, events I do not wish to happen," he said finally.

"What did it say?" Harry asked, not knowing what he would do if Dumbledore actually told him.

"I will not state its exact contents, for I wish to spare you from things you don't need to know, but I will say it involves Voldemort and you."

"And something very bad," Harry whispered.

"We do not know that," Dumbledore said.

_But you wouldn't be worried if you didn't think it was_, Harry thought.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked. "I mean, I am truly thankful for you sharing this with me, but now that I know about the first prophecy and a little about this second, what am I supposed to do? Is there a way to avoid the prophecy?"

"I want you to be on your guard, for I don't think there is much else you can do right now but know that there are people here you can rely on, who you can come to if you need help. As for avoiding the prophecy…I'm afraid not. I had tried to avoid the first and it happened anyway, despite my actions that were supposed to ensure otherwise," Dumbledore said regrettably.

"You did?"

"Since you know about it already, you should know this. We did not know who the prophecy was referring to at first, but we had narrowed it down to two: you, and Neville Longbottom."

"Our birthdays…" Harry muttered.

"Yes, and the fact both of your parents had defied Voldemort three times," Dumbledore said with a nod, knowing he shouldn't be surprised by Harry's mature reaction after getting to know him over the passed year, but he still was. "I had asked them to go into hiding and had suggested using Fidelius Charms. I had thought that would work, but it failed both your and young Longbottom's families…."

He watched Harry, deciding a moment of silence was warranted as Harry lifted a hand to his forehead, no doubt thinking about the thing that told Dumbledore and others who the prophecy was referring to.

His bangs were easily brushed aside, revealing his scar, his fingers tracing it as he came to a sudden enlightenment of sorts, his eyes no longer looking in Dumbledore's direction, but off to the side. Dumbledore waited, knowing he would want to hear what Harry was about to say….

"People look at this in awe, some even with jealousy and fear. People think it's amazing, that it is evidence of a miracle. Though they fail to see me — the true evidence," Harry said quietly, not at all pompously or arrogantly, but with sadness. "People ask me sometimes why I try to hide this, why I don't show it off and stuff, but they don't understand. This isn't something to flaunt. This is a mark of evil, given by a being of evil. Why would I want to openly show this, when all it does is remind me of what I don't have and why?"

Dumbledore hid a frown, his eyes revealing sorrow upon hearing Harry's words.

He knew some of the things Harry endured for being the Boy-Who-Lived, particularly the stares, but he hadn't known how heavily it weighed on the boy's heart.

Dumbledore waited for Harry to continue, since he didn't really know what he could say after that to provide any sense of comfort.

"But now I have realized something. This is more than what I thought it was. This is a mark telling those who know the prophecy of my purpose, though not my only one, I hope. So thanks for telling me, for not treating me like a helpless kid who needs to be coddled and who can't do anything so should be told nothing."

Harry paused, closing his eyes for a moment before continuing.

"Because of you, I no longer hate this as much," Harry finished, putting his hand down and meeting Dumbledore's now twinkling eyes.

"My pleasure, my boy," Dumbledore said softly, barely managing to suppress tears.

- - -

Harry told the others of his meeting with Dumbledore, Neville turning a light shade of gray upon hearing his once possible part in the prophecy, but they had little time to dwell on such things, for Halloween was coming.

Harry and the others attended the feast, narrowly avoiding the Deathday Party with the ghosts. So they dined on the Halloween sweets and foods in the Great Hall, Revlis resting on Draco's shoulders and enjoying a mouse Snape had been kind enough to provide Draco before the meal. The girls at the table turned away, while the boys stared in unrestrained awe, stating how cool it was.

It was a good Halloween, and by far the best Harry had ever had, and knowing Quidditch season was coming (Wood reminding him of this fact every time he saw him, in or outside of practice), Harry was happy to enjoy the short break Halloween offered. However, all of the happiness and lightheartedness was short-lived when they were on their way to their common rooms.

"What is that?" several people asked, pointing at the wall that happened to be one they all had to pass to get to their common rooms, no matter the House.

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED,**

**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.**

Harry and the others stiffened, but the message alone wasn't completely the cause, what underneath it was...

Filch, stiff as a board, was lying on his back with his arms raised in front of his face, which was frozen in an expression of pure terror, his entire frame appearing more like ceramic than flesh and clothe.

Mrs. Norris was meowing sadly and rubbing against Filch's rock hard shoulder, a shallow pool of water all over the floor….

----

_A/N: __For the newly detailed network of the Custosae, Amici, and Allies, refer to my profile (I will be adding the Army of Hogwarts shortly)._

New Amici and their main contacts:

Stephanie Somac- Galadriel...The Dark Knight (Snape)

Joseph D. Moy- Blade...Iron Man (Kingsley)

Forshaw Craw- Shade...Iron Man (Kingsley)

Amos Diggery- Dug ...Lone Lantern (Amelia Bones)_  
_

_Next Part: Elimination _


	26. Book 2 Pt 15 A: Elimination

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

Thanks for the reviews :)

**AN: **I'm posting two parts today since putting all of this in one would just be too much to digest and a pain to write a review for (if you were to write an in-depth one :P) so enjoy :). I figured I'd be nice and do this since it's been a while (because of classes, life and stuff). Also, those who are reading my other fic, Guardian--I haven't forgotten about it, I just don't have a set plan for where it's going to go right now, so don't want to end up writing junk. Hope you understand.

**Questions concerning**:

_Harry using spells from his memories:_ He is able to use them if a situation calls for them. As for the unforgivables, using them he would need to have a serious reason (like in canon it was through rightous anger he used the cruciatus on Lestrange, which is why it didn't last long). However, because of what he had seen done with them through the memories, I doubt he will ever use any of them in my story.

_Crabbe and Goyle's intelligence levels_: A lot of the reason behind how people act is through what people expect from them. Originally, all that Crabbe and Goyle were expected to be were body guards and never think. Now that they are expected to participate in things (since there are now people who care about their opinions) and are being given the chance to look into things they may be interested in (like runes and creating new spells). I think this kind of thing can make all the difference, especially when the person is still rather young. Hope that clears that up.

_Snakes_: They DO have bones. They have ribs and a backbone, in fact, that is what their internal structure mostly is. If you don't believe me, do a search on the internet: 'snake's skeletal structure' or something like that. You will find pictures. I'm not trying to be smart or anything, just want to make sure something that people often confuse has been rectified.

_Susan Bones_: Six words... Don't worry. I have a plan.

_Year of the twins_: I am so confused with what year they actually are, so sorry if I have it wrong, but I'm just going to keep them in the third year.

_Ceremony on the Diary_: I'm just going to say it did more than just 'wake it up'.

Sorry if I've missed any other questions, ask them again if I have, I'll try to answer them next time.

Well, now onto the story.

* * *

- - - **Book 2 — Part 15 A: Elimination **

The rest of that week was hectic, and the first chance Harry got, he went down into the chamber, ready with his mirror to contact the others if there was trouble.

It had been decided, since Harry had made the pact with Salandra, he was the best choice to go down and talk to her. Revlis agreed, saying that he knew Salandra would never hurt any of them willingly, and that there had to be an explanation.

So that's what Harry did, he went and spoke to her while half of the others were in the bathroom, the rest in the Come and Go Room, gathered around their mirrors in case he needed them.

:Salandra?: Harry called once he was in the chamber.

:Harry: Salandra answered, slithering forward, her voice actually laced with worry. :I am glad you have come, after what has happened, I was concerned you wouldn't:

:I had to come, to learn what had happened. I know there must be a reason:

:There is. Harry, there is a dark artifact possessing someone. I don't know who, because when they speak it is not their voice…but… Harry, it is _his_ voice, Riddle's:

:_What?!_:

:I don't know how, but this item, it speaks through this person:

:And you have no idea who this person is?:

:No, I don't look at them, mostly because I do not want to kill a possible innocent. I am certain they are not doing this willingly. They could be a student, or maybe an outsider, or even a professor:

:Riddle?: Harry asked, trying to keep his thoughts organized.

Could this be part of what would lead to the second prophesy? Was this the start of what would occur in March?

:It is, and his voice is just as it was. At first I was going to disobey, but then he would know I had been bonded or had made a pact, so I went along with him. I didn't want to risk the safety of the one he is possessing. He might have gotten angry and taken it out on them. This way, I can petrify instead of kill and blame it on bad luck, such as the water on the floor, and see what Riddle really wants:

:That's good. When did they come down here?: Harry asked.

:An hour before you and the other students ate dinner:

:So if this person is a student or a professor, they wouldn't have been there at dinner?:

:That is right. What are you thinking, Harry?:

:I think me and the Custosae can narrow down who this person could be, if they're an insider and not an outsider. I also know what item to look for:

:You know what the dark artifact is?:

:Yes, it is one of his horcruxes, his first actually. His diary. I just hope we can find it before they come back down here again:

:What do you wish me to do if they come down again?:

:Go along with them for now, just don't kill anyone. Hopefully you will not need to blow your cover. If they think you are on their side, hopefully we will be able to surprise them and take care of this before anyone gets hurt:

:Very well:

:I will send Revlis down occasionally to see if they have visited you. We will then go from there:

:Alright:

Harry nodded, but then realized that was pointless, since Salandra wasn't looking at him.

:Good bye, Salandra. We'll figure this out: Harry said.

:I believe you, Harry: She answered softly, before slithering away.

With that, Harry looked down and looked at the mirror in his hand, which had been activated the whole time so the others could hear what was going on.

"We'll start a list of possible people, Harry," Hermione said.

"We'll also be on the look out for that diary," Goyle said, the mirror shifted over to display his face after Hermione's.

Harry nodded as he made his way out.

- - -

It was quiet for some time after that, which only made the Custosae uneasy, even with classes, meetings, homework assignments, tests and the upcoming Quidditch game. However, they had been able to determine the person being possessed wasn't a professor, but they had too many students as suspects, and the possibility of the person not being an inhabitant of Hogwarts still existed, though they had decided that possibility was remote.

Revlis continued to go to Salandra to check if the person had returned, or to even see if he could catch them and see who was being possessed, but no such luck. Salandra had gotten a few more visits, but had not learned anything helpful and had not been asked to go out again, though she had determined the person was small, according to their footsteps.

They all continued to keep an eye out for the diary, Harry having told them what it looked like, but they hadn't been able to find it yet.

After Filch had been petrified, Dumbledore had given a few subtle glances to Harry and the others, and they had gotten the silent message to be careful. Harry and the others had been tempted to tell him what they knew, but they didn't want Dumbledore to become focused on the fact there was a basilisk when the true danger was the Heir, besides, even if he knew the majority of what they did, what good would that do? However, they did decide to tell him if the need arose.

The lessons with Snape continued, covering ways to defend one's self from some rather dark curses, even to the point of reflecting them back. It was impressive to say the least, though Snape was rather insistent about making sure they knew which ones they could and could not return.

Army Meetings continued, and it was rather amusing to watch the expressions of their 'commanders' when they were actually able to consistently work together and put House rivalries aside, for the most part. Everything was going rather well, and they were already into counter curses and shields. The Army of Hogwarts was already becoming a formidable force, and though the Heads of Houses kept it to themselves, they were impressed and wished they had formed this group a long time ago, it may have helped in the war with Voldemort over a decade ago….

Finally, the day of the Quidditch game came, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

The Slytherin seeker was Jade Marks, a fourth year and member of the Army of Hogwarts. The weekend before the game, Jade had joked with Harry, saying that she and the other Slytherins would beat the Gryffindors to the point of embarrassment. Harry returned it, joined by the twins and the other Gryffindors.

The other Slytherins of the Hogwarts Army backed Jade, but they and the other Gryffindor 'soldiers' surprised McGonagall and Flitwich, the commanders there at that meeting, by not killing or trying to kill each other, but simply having friendly and playful competition rather than hateful.

"Not scared are you, Potter?" Jade shouted at him as both teams went out onto the field.

"You wish," Harry shouted back, hiding a smile.

A moment later, the game started.

It was slow goings at first, Gryffindor and Slytherin both scoring a few goals and no snitch in sight. The bludgers whizzed to and fro, the twins and the Slytherin beaters working hard to hit them towards the other team.

"50 to 60, Slytherin!" Lee shouted, and then Harry saw it.

The Snitch.

Shooting forward, he went after the snitch, so focused and moving so fast he was oblivious to what was happening behind him, until his hand had closed around the golden ball.

WHAM!

"Ahhhh!"

Harry turned around in the air to see, far behind him, a body beginning to fall, a dark bludger shooting away, leaving behind a shattered broom and a limp body.

Jade.

He heard the screams from the crowd, first in triumph (seeing the snitch caught) and then in shock (seeing a quidditch player beginning to fall, no matter their House). The snitch was still in his left hand as he saw two forms shot towards the falling Slytherin seeker—one red, the other green.

George Weasley and Adrian Pucey—the fourth year Slytherin Captain of the Hogwarts' Army.

They caught her together, her damaged broom falling past them just a few feet away.

The stadium went wild, Harry releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding as he immediately flew his broom to Jade and the others.

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"I'll live," she breathed with her eyes closed, cradling her side with her left arm, her right arm over George's shoulders, his right arm around her back while his left hand gripped his broom; Adrian had her legs.

They quickly went down, setting her down on the ground, several people pouring onto the field.

"You got the snitch," Jade managed, holding in a grimace.

"Yeah, but I think more people are focused on what happened to you," he said.

"So that's what that cheering was about," she said, both teasingly and seriously.

"Those in the Army definitely weren't," George stated, before any non-members were in earshot.

"That bludger came out of nowhere," Jade muttered.

"They usually do," Adrian agreed.

"Got me right in the ribs before bouncing into my broom handle," she finished.

"Pomfrey will take care of it, don't worry," Harry said as both of their teams gathered around.

"I can fix her injuries in a jiffy," a cheerfully cocky voice stated, suddenly coming through the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Just perfect," Jade hissed quietly, her eyes narrowing.

George and Adrian moved closer to her as Harry turned around and stood up, snitch still in his hand.

The game was obviously over, but something else was clearly about to start.

"I'll heal your wounds, no need to worry," Lockhart said as he went forward, Harry standing partly in front of Jade, blocking Lockhart from really getting a good view.

"No, Pomfrey will fix me," Jade stated flatly, those in Hogwart's Army nodding solidly, the others shocked she wouldn't want Lockhart to heal her since she was in obvious pain and Lockhart was famous. "With all due respect, I don't want you to heal me," she continued.

"Poor girl, she doesn't know what she's saying," Lockhart said as he continued forward, only to bump into Harry who had decided not to move.

"Now young Harry, I know it is a shock to see someone almost die like that, but you mustn't let it freeze you like this," he said pompously, trying to move around Harry, but Harry sidestepped with him, as if by accident.

"Didn't you hear her, sir? She wants to be healed by Madam Pomfrey, not you," Harry said. "It's within her rights to choose who will heal her."

Harry had been listening to Sirius' legal advice, since both he and Sirius had decided it was something good to know.

"She's delirious, doesn't know what she needs right now," he barely managed to recover.

"More reason to get her to Madam Pomfrey, she needs to feel safe so she will be able to calm down," Harry said, before Lockhart stiffened.

"Potter is correct," a voice said from behind Harry.

Harry turned slightly to find Snape right behind his left shoulder.

_How did he get there so fast?_ Harry wondered.

"I will accompany Ms. Marks to the hospital wing," Snape stated, eyeing Lockhart dangerously.

"Of-of course," Lockhart managed.

Harry glanced back to Jade as Snape levitated her onto the stretcher to see her mouth 'thank you' to both himself, George, and Adrian.

He gave her a short nod in return.

- - -

After the game, things fell back into a routine, though Harry and the others never let the prophesy stray too far from their present thoughts, though Ron was a little more concerned about the random spiders that seemed to be fleeing the halls of the school. He wasn't overjoyed with seeing them, but seeing them leave was a plus.

Jade was healed by Madam Pomfrey, leaving most of the school wondering why Harry had practically stood against a professor, and for a Slytherin no less. People were also responding to George's part of the rescue, shocked that he had worked together with one of the opposite team's beaters to complete it.

It was causing many people to ponder about a lot of things.

However, House rivalry was still a problem outside the Army, but that didn't stop some other Slytherins from privately going to Harry and George to thank them for helping Jade.

"Something bad would have happened if you hadn't done that," Draco said in the Come and Go Room after Harry was wondering why everyone was making such a big deal about it. "We all know how well Lockhart wields a wand; you may have saved Jade's life. Slytherins know that, even the ones who don't like you, forget about the fact you stood in the way of a professor. That's why it's a big deal."

Harry sighed. Everything he did seemed to get attention, and most of it unwanted. Why did it seem the stuff he felt compelled to do always brought about the most reaction from people? It sure was getting old.

Ron suddenly snickered.

"You know, George and Jade seem to be getting along well now, if you know what I mean," Ron said suddenly. "He asked her out…"

"What did she say?" Hermione asked, clearly interested.

"Yes, of course. We Weasley's are studs."

Hermione rolled her eyes, while the others held in smirks and snorts.

"Uh, guys, I've been thinking," Neville said after a pause.

"Yeah, Neville? About what?" Vince asked.

"I uh… I think my Gran should become an Amici…. She'd be helpful, and she's influential in the Ministry and stuff," Neville said.

"You know, Neville," Hermione said, "I think that's a good idea."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You'd have to be one of her contacts though, do you think you could handle that?" Harry asked.

"I-I think so," he said. "But I don't think she can know about me being a Custosae, at least for right now."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ron said.

"Well, Neville, if you feel she should be added, we'll send her a letter. Augusta Longbottom will soon receive a letter from the Custosae de Lux," Hermione declared.

"You'll make contact during the holidays," Draco said.

Neville nodded.

"Who should her other contact be?" Ron asked.

"Hmm, I think Jean Burry would be good, but I think she will need someone more…well, important-like," Neville said.

"Dumbledore?" Draco asked.

"Moody," Harry said.

They all looked at him, remembering how Moody and Madam Longbottom had gotten along.

"Moody," they all said together, agreeing.

Later that week, they received word from Peg (Moody) that 'Lioness' had accepted.

Augusta Longbottom was now a member, contacts: Peg, Nightingale, and Fly Trap.

- - -

It was a week before Thanksgiving when it happened. One of the Prefects from Hufflepuff, Leeann Doe, a muggleborn, was found petrified with the Fat Friar.

Harry and the others concluded Leeann must have looked through the Fat Friar, thus saving her from death, though they also knew Salandra must have planned it like that. They hoped Riddle wasn't mad at her for that 'bad luck', and sent Revlis to see how she was.

Revlis returned with moderately good news. Though Riddle was annoyed, killing muggleborns didn't seem to be a priority, and to Salandra, it almost seemed to be more of a distraction for Dumbledore than anything else. They were certain this was important and was tied to the prophesy, the only question now was, what did Riddle really want? Why was he doing this, was he trying to return, or was it more than that?

It was clear the Professors were becoming worried, and in the Army meetings, they pushed the members harder than before. Nobody minded this, and due to these things happening, they pushed themselves further, hoping it would help them if they faced whatever had petrified Filch, Leeann, and the Friar.

Hagrid was also worried, but more than simply worried about the students, and the others knew why. If these attacks continued, the Ministry may feel forced to do something, no matter how right or wrong it was, which would mean taking Hagrid into custody. Harry and the others hoped it wouldn't come to that, though they decided that if it did, certain Amici members would be notified, and something would be done to at least ease the situation.

Harry also spoke to Sirius, and though Harry already knew what had happened the last time the Chambers had been opened, Sirius told him anyway (not knowing Harry already knew). Sirius was understandably concerned, but after Harry convinced him Dumbledore would take care of it, Sirius calmed down, though made Harry swear to get help if he needed it.

Harry and Sirius' chats soon turned towards the Holidays, which were just around the corner, but before it arrived, Dumbledore called Harry to his office again….

It was a day before they would be leaving for the holidays on the train, and Harry couldn't help but fidget as he made his way to the door leading into Dumbledore's office.

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore called.

Harry stepped in, wondering what Dumbledore was going to talk to him about.

Dumbledore motioned him to take a seat with a small smile. It was clear he was worried about recent events, but he offered a lemon drop anyways.

After they got settled, Dumbledore started.

"I don't think I need to explain why I've called you here, Harry," he said.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"After recent events, I believe it is clear that things pertaining to the prophecy are in motion. I know you already know to be careful, within and outside of Hogwarts, so since there is nothing more for me to really say, I must ask you, Harry, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me," he said gently. "Anything at all."

Harry looked down at his hands and thought.

There had been a second attack, should Dumbledore be told a little more? What if something were to happen that Harry could have prevented if Dumbledore had been informed? Could he live with himself if that happened?

Coming to a decision, Harry looked up and met Dumbledore's solid blue eyes.

"I uh… think I know some of what might be going on, sir," Harry said, his heart silently racing, part of him so glad he was finally going to tell Dumbledore something, but at the same time terrified.

"Oh?" Dumbledore leaned forward slightly, do doubt interested in what Harry had to say.

"The monster's a basilisk, but she's really not, she doesn't like doing this, she's being told to," Harry blurted out, unable to contain himself any longer.

He had been wanting to tell Dumbledore at least some of what had been going on, but at the same time, he was concerned about what may happen to Salandra. It had been eating at him for several weeks, which was why he said what he had, immediately trying to explain that it wasn't the basilisk's fault.

Dumbledore blinked.

He actually blinked, a long slow blink.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but as an old man, I have to double check things I may not have heard correctly. Could you repeat that?"

"Slytherin's monster, the one this heir is using, she's a basilisk," Harry said.

"How do you know this, Harry?" Dumbledore asked seriously, though he didn't seem as surprised about the basilisk as Harry had thought he should be — he had been surprised about the second half of Harry's statement.

"Me and Draco, we can hear her," Harry said, being as vague as possible, letting Dumbledore fill in where and when they had.

"How do you know she doesn't like doing this?"

"By what we hear and how she says stuff," Harry said.

"Like what?"

"Like 'I hope this will end soon,' 'I hope he won't suspect me and accept the petrifications just as bad luck or coincidence,' and 'The children of Hogwarts are mine to protect. I will not kill them,'" Harry said, recalling things he had heard her say, and what Revlis had relayed to him.

Dumbledore leaned back, clearly thinking.

"Mirrors," Dumbledore whispered.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"Thank you, Harry. I had my suspicions about there being a basilisk, especially with the sudden deaths of the roosters, but now that I know her… intentions, I can provide some precautions to aid in her not permanently harming students. Prefects and those who patrol the halls will now be given a mirror to look around corners. For I believe that is how Ms. Doe became a victim. I am just thankful the Friar was with her," Dumbledore said.

Harry knew exactly why he felt that. Moaning Myrtle hadn't been so lucky.

"Yeah."

"Well, Harry, I will let you go now. Have a good Christmas with your godfather," he said.

"Thanks sir, have a good Christmas too," Harry said before leaving.

Harry and the others all went home for the holidays the next day, spending time with their families (Revlis going with Draco), but promising they would arrange a time to meet together, especially about Custosae matters, for Harry would reveal himself to Lupin as a contact, and get the weapons from Rook/Griphook to destroy the Horcruxes.

- - -

Harry stepped into Diagon Alley with Sirius and Lupin after they had gotten him from 9¾.

"Gringotts, Harry," Sirius declared happily. "We'll be getting a few things, and then we'll be going to my place, which I have fixed up…for the most part, and enjoy the holidays together!" he declared.

They entered the bank, Harry hoping Sirius and Lupin would allow him to meet with the Goblins alone again.

They went up to the counter, the goblin peering down at them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Griphook is waiting for you. Freetee shall escort you," he said.

"Oh, thanks," Harry said, hurrying towards the goblin, who was apparently Freetee, before Sirius or Lupin could object.

"He did that last time, he'll be fine," Siruis muttered to Lupin with a shake of his head. "The goblins seem to like him."

Lupin had the decency to look confused and simply nod.

"Yeah, I don't understand it either, but I'm not going to question it," Sirius finished.

- - -

Harry was led into a chamber, and then into a runed room where Griphook was waiting.

"Thank you Freetee, I will take it from here," Griphook said. Freetee nodded and closed the door as he left.

"Griffin," he said, motioning to a seat beside him.

Harry quickly took it.

"Here are the items for you," he said, sliding over a box. "Three special goblin daggers, and the original Hufflepuff Cup. I merely want you to see the cup, for proof these daggers work," he said.

"Thank you, this will prove very helpful. We will be able to eliminate the other Horcruxes quickly now," Harry said, opening the box.

There within, lay three daggers with short narrow blades with decorative handles. Their blades were barely longer than his hand, but as he took them from the box, he knew they would do what he needed them to do.

"Their holsters are included, and can blend over both cloth and flesh, if need be, depending on where you decide to secure them."

Harry took them, and quickly secured them under his robes to be retrieved later.

"I am honored you and your people are allowing me to use these," Harry said, knowing the goblins probably wouldn't allow them to keep them indefinitely. "I will return them as soon as the threats have been taken out."

"They are gifts. From one nation to another. May future years be prosperous for both our people."

Harry was stunned.

Rook was letting them have _goblin_ blades?!

"Th-thanks," Harry managed.

"I do have a requirement, however," Rook said.

"Yes?"

"These blades are not to leave the Custosae or her allies."

"They won't," Harry promised.

"Send me word when they have been used," Rook said.

"I will," Harry said as Rook stood up.

Harry followed suit.

Rook gave a short bow as they exchanged farewells, and before Harry knew it, he was walking back to Sirius and Lupin to shop — the weapons capable of destroying Voldemort forever secured to his chest under his robes.

- - -


	27. Book 2 Pt 15 B: Elimination

This is the second part I'll be posting today, so make sure you've read the part before this. Enjoy :)

* * *

- - - **Book 2 — Part 15 B: Elimination**

Harry followed Sirius and Lupin into Grimmauld Place after reading a note and watching the home appear. Stepping in, it was clear Sirius had been busy cleaning and preparing the place while Harry was at school.

He had also gotten a job at a legal firm, giving advice to clients (who were previously screened by him—he has a gift for seeing true guilt/innocence, and knows how to get certain potions when needed…) about what they should do legally about whatever issue they may be having with the Ministry.

Harry thought this was rather humorous.

Sirius even had an in now with some of the prison guards at Azkaban. After some of them had learned he was truly innocent, they promised that if he needed anything, just to ask. They seemed to remember he wasn't a horrid prisoner like the true criminals were.

Lupin was living at Grimmauld place as well, paying for his rent by helping Sirius fix up the place. He also was working part time with Sirius, taking care of the paperwork in Sirius' cases.

"Harry," Sirius whispered, "Be quiet when you enter and in this area of the house, we haven't been able to remove my mother's portrait, and she wasn't a very kindhearted lady. Actually, I doubt she even had a heart," he said, motioning to a curtained potion of the wall.

Continuing down the hall, which had recently been cleaned, they made it to the kitchen.

"The place isn't finished, but much better than it was. I still have a few things to clean out, particularly with a certain house elf, but all of that will be taken care of soon. But before then, I will have to deter you from going into certain areas of the house, Harry, at least alone," Sirius said.

"You have a house elf?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Yes," Sirius nearly moaned. "_We_ do. Now that I've adopted you, you're his master too. _Kreature_!"

-POP-

Well, whatever Harry had been expecting, it wasn't what had appeared before him.

"Yes, Master?" the hideous looking house elf drawled, joy and all degree of positive emotion completely nonexistent.

"This is Harry, my godson, and your other master. You are to treat him as you do me, no, actually you will treat and serve him better than you do me, and do whatever he says. Understood?" Sirius ordered.

"Yes, Master. Kreature lives to serve the noble House of Black. Kreature will serve the one who destroyed the Dark Lord…" he said, before muttering, "Kreature wonders how he did it."

Harry simply stared, his heart clenching as a memory surfaced . . .

**_He_ entered Grimmauld Place, a ghastly, overdressed woman, with makeup nearly an inch thick, greeting him proudly.**

**"Oh, Milord, what an honor it is for you to enter my home. I am so proud you have chosen my family to assist you in whatever it is you currently need. Now, you said you needed someone specifically? Kreature, correct?" she asked.**

**"Yes, your house elf," _he_ said. "Regulus suggested him, and I believe he will do nicely."**

**"Of course, milord. _Kreature_!"**

**-Pop-**

**"Yes, Mistress, what can Kreature do to serve the most noble house of Black?" he asked with a bow.**

**"Oh yes, he will do very nicely," _he_ said from behind the elf.**

**Kreature turned around, immediately bowing low as he did so.**

**"The Dark Lord," he breathed, "truly desires my service? I am honored beyond all previous thought."**

**"As you should be. Now, come with me," _he_ said.**

**They then left, going far into the country, and then into a land far beyond, until they came to the edge of a sea and entered a cave—a cave Harry had seen in memory before.**

**They got into the boat, careful not to disturb it too much, and got to an island. There, Voldemort forced Kreature to drink the horrible potion from the bowl for him to leave the locket, and then he left, the things in the water coming up soon after….**

"Harry?!" Sirius nearly shouted, giving Harry a shake. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Harry said after giving a start.

_Voldemort had left Kreature there, he should have died. How did he make it_? Harry wondered.

"Maybe we should take you to your room, Harry. It has been a busy day," Lupin suggested.

"I think a rest before dinner is a good idea, Harry," Sirius continued, before pretty much guiding him to the stairs and taking him to his room.

The walls were all freshly painted, odd photos apparently having been placed over areas of the walls that had had things bolted into place recently.

Entering the hall, Harry saw several doors. Sirius pointed out each room and identified them.

"Study, restroom, guestroom, my bedroom, and finally…yours," Sirius said, stopping at the door with the words, 'Harry's Room' engraved on a metal plate.

There were other rooms down the hall, and stairs going up to the attic, but Sirius apparently didn't want to show Harry those yet.

Sirius opened the door, showing a brilliantly furnished room.

"This is mine?" Harry asked, unable to believe it.

"Yup, it's all yours," Sirius said with a smile.

The bed was vast, and the matching dressers were beside it. There was a desk against the right wall and a closet on the left, and on the walls were Quidditch posters.

"You can unpack later, for now, just rest and enjoy your new room," Sirius said. "I'll be downstairs, making dinner. If you need anything, just call me. I wouldn't advise Kreature, he's never really helpful."

Harry smiled, looking around the room as he entered.

Sirius and Lupin smiled again before leaving as Harry went to the bed and laid down, thinking about what he should do, and when he should reveal himself to Lupin, and how he should bring in Sirius.

After a moment of thought, deciding there was something he should do before that, he sat up.

"_Kreature_?" he hesitantly called.

"Master calls Kreature? What does young master want?" he asked, before mumbling, "What does the godson of the spoiled brat want from Kreature? Oh, what would Mistress think if she knew Kreature was serving the boy who broke her heart?"

Harry just stared for a moment, thought escaping him as he tried to digest what he had just heard.

"Young master called? Is he going to speak or just continue to stare and be silent?" Kreature asked.

"Oh, sorry Kreature, I was just thinking," Harry said, shaking his head, wondering if his previous plan was even worth trying.

"What was young master thinking?"

Harry took a calming breath, deciding it was worth a try, it might be important after all.

"The rest of this conversation will stay between us. You will not repeat what is said here to anyone, is that understood? Do you swear?" Harry asked.

"Young master wishes to discuss secret things. Of course Kreature cannot break an order, Kreature swears to not repeat what is said here if young master wishes this," he said.

"I do," Harry said. "Now, Kreature, tell me, how did you get out of that cave?"

"Cave? What cave?" Kreature asked, looking away and talking to himself soon after. "What is young master talking about? What is he referring to? Is he right in the head?"

"I am right in the head, Kreature, and I know you were taken to a very dark evil cave with Vo—the Dark Lord a long time ago. I want to know how you got out, for he had left you there," Harry said, becoming a little impatient.

Kreature snapped his head up, his eyes growing wide.

"How do you know this?" Kreature asked suspiciously.

"I just do."

"What else do you know?"

"I know Regulus suggested you into the Dark Lord's service," Harry said, a quick memory of Regulus, who, he was stunned to learn, was Sirius' brother, meeting with Voldemort about this, before it suddenly shifted into what Harry least expected…

**"Regulus has betrayed you, Milord," Malfoy said. "He is much like his filthy, blood traitor brother."**

**"He will die then," _he_ said.**

Harry exhaled shakily.

"Young master does not look well, but Kreature desires to know how a boy knows these things," Kreature muttered, probably to himself.

"I'm alright, Kreature, and I cannot tell you how I know the things I do, at least not yet."

"What else do you know, though? Kreature wants to know what else young master knows about great late master Regulus," he said, his eyes growing tearful.

Harry blinked, but decided there was no holding back now.

"The Dark Lord killed your other master, didn't he?" Harry said quietly.

Well, Harry quickly learned that was the last thing he should have said as Kreature went into a wailing fit.

"Shhhh! Kreature, shush," Harry said, on his knees and trying to calm the distraught elf. "Be quiet!"

Kreature's wails cut off, the house elf sucking in a breath and holding it.

Harry just stood there for a moment, shocked his order was followed in such a way, until Kreature started turning a tint of blue.

"Kreature, breathe! Breathe!" Harry suddenly ordered.

Kreature heaved in a breath.

"Kreature does as young master says, but he wishes he would make up his mind."

"When I said to be quiet I meant to stop wailing and crying, not to try to suffocate yourself!" Harry said, trying to calm himself now.

Kreature just stood there quietly, clearly waiting for Harry to say something.

"Kreature, I know your master Regulus was a good and noble man. Please, tell me how you got out of the cave and what had happened," Harry said.

"Master Regulus called me," he said.

"He called you? Just like that?"

"When Master calls, Kreature has to come," Kreature said, before mumbling, "Oh, I have tried master, I have, but I have failed, I can't destroy it."

Harry frowned slightly.

"Kreature, what happened after that?"

"I told Master Regulus what the Dark Lord had made me do, Kreature did not like that potion, but drank it."

"And then the Dark Lord put a locket in the bowl, didn't he?"

"How does young master know this?" Kreature asked.

"I just do. So you told Master Regulus?"

Kreature looked down, looking as if he was going to start wailing again.

"He made me, he made me," Kreature nearly chanted.

"He made you do what?"

"He made me take him there, made me make him drink the potion… made me leave him there and promise to take the locket and find a way to destroy it, but Kreature has not been able to. Kreature has tried, Kreature has truly tried! Kreature is a disgraceful elf! Unable to complete the last wish of great, honorable Master Regulus!"

"The locket? You have it?"

"Yes, Kreature does…"

Harry paused, thinking.

"Kreature…" Harry said, getting to his eye level. "I know a way. Let me help you complete Regulus' last wish. All you have to do is bring me the locket, and I promise you, it will be destroyed."

Kreature's eyes widened in awe and gratitude, things Harry had initially thought impossible to see on the face of this house elf.

-Pop- … -pop-

Harry could barely breathe.

The locket, being held tightly in the elf's hand, was there. One of the Horcruxes he had thought would be the hardest to get, was here!

Harry reached into his robes and took hold of one of the daggers, his favorite one, if he admitted it to himself.

Kreature stood frozen, clearly in fear.

"What is young master going to do?" he asked.

"Put the locket on the floor, Kreature," Harry said.

Kreature obediently did, but he probably didn't want to.

Harry wondered if he needed to do anything, and then remembered Voldemort's memory of making this horcrux. The locket was heavily charmed to protect from outside attacks. It would need to be opened…

Harry smirked.

:Open: he hissed, making Kreature nearly jump ten feet in the air, but after he landed, he stayed rooted to the spot, seeing that the locket had opened.

Harry moved closer, raising the blade slightly, until he looked up to Kreature, deciding something.

"Kreature, Regulus was against the Dark Lord, I assume you are too?"

"Whatever mighty Master Regulus was against, Kreature is," he said stiffly.

Harry smiled, knowing that admission was enough to make Kreature a technical ally, so his promise with Rook was safe as he moved the dagger towards Kreature.

"Then use this dagger; fulfill Regulus' last order. Destroy this locket," Harry said.

Kreature looked at the dagger, and then back up to him.

"Go on, Regulus wanted you to destroy it," Harry said with a nod.

Kreature carefully took the dagger, reverently taking hold of the handle with both hands and aiming at the locket.

"Be careful though, Kreature, I don't really know what will happen," Harry cautioned, moving back a little and pulling out his wand, suddenly realizing it was probably a good idea to cast protection spells and a silencing spell just in case.

"Is young new master ready for Kreature now?" Kreature asked.

"Yes, do it," Harry said.

Kreature took a deep breath, tears in his eyes, before thrusting the dagger down hard, putting his whole weight into it.

The blade's point made contact and quickly pierced the metal, but something more.

A hideous, terrifying scream suddenly echoed around them, and Harry wondered if he should have put up more silencing spells as Kreature raised the dagger up as black mist rose out of the locket.

Harry and Kreature stared as the scream went silent and the mist disappeared, leaving behind a clearly stabbed and un-horcruxed locket.

"Master Regulus, Kreature has succeeded…" Kreature breathed.

BANGBANGBANG!

"Harry, are you alright?!" Sirius said, banging on the door as Harry suddenly realized he had locked the door.

Harry quickly unlocked it, Sirius and Lupin nearly falling into the room soon after.

"We heard screams an—," Lupin explained, only to cut himself off as he saw Kreature with the dagger.

Harry looked over at Kreature as Sirius and Lupin pointed their wands at him.

"No, wait! Kreature was helping me! I was helping him, I mean, we were helping each other!" Harry tried to explain.

Lupin looked down at the damaged locket, then at Kreature, and then at Harry.

Sirius was utterly furious and confused.

"Put that dagger down, Kreature!" Sirius ordered.

Kreature dropped it.

Harry quickly grabbed it before they could.

"Harry, what on earth is going on?" Sirius asked.

Harry shuffled his feet, looking down at the blade in his hands, to the locket on the floor, to Kreature, and then at his shoes.

Should he just spill it all out right here, right now? Was that the easiest and best way to do this? Well, what else could he say to explain what he was doing? Say 'Oh, well, I had something against this locket and wanted Kreature to destroy it'? No, better just say the truth.

He finally looked up at Sirius, and then at Lupin, remembering the fact he had already placed protection spells around, though they probably weren't needed since the place was under the Fidelius Charm.

Meeting Lupin's eyes and straightening up to his full (however short) height, he spoke.

"Lunar, we are a formation of defenders. I am Griffin, your other contact."

Sirius looked back and forth from Lupin and Harry, utterly lost, and even more lost as Lupin replied, "Bloody hell."

They all were quiet for a long moment, until Sirius couldn't take it anymore.

"What the heck is going on?" he asked. "What were you and Kreature doing? And what was that bloody terrifying scream we heard?"

"A horcrux, a piece of Voldemort's soul," Harry said, Kreature cringing and gasping at the name. "The Custosae, a group I work with, decided that if I came across one, to destroy it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, was that what that 'I am Griffin' stuff was about? So you're a part of this Custosae group?" Sirius asked.

Harry glanced at Lupin, who was still in shock.

_Should I tell them I am actually a Custosae? And if I do, do I tell them I am the leader? Would they believe me?_ Harry asked himself. _Should I tell them?_

An internal battle ensued, trying to determine if it was time to let some adults into the big secret.

_Well, if I can't tell my dad's best friends, who can I?_

"Yes, I am a Custosae, and no other Amici know this," Harry stated, Lupin's eyes growing wider.

"You're a Custosae?" he whispered.

"Yes, I am," Harry answered, Kreature just staring at him.

"Wait, who or what are the Custosae?" Sirius asked.

"They are a group fighting against Voldemort," Lupin said.

"Like the Order?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but they are more powerful than the Order."

"Why haven't we heard of them?" Sirius asked.

"They had just revealed themselves this year," Lupin said.

"How are you a member?" Sirius asked Harry.

Harry shrugged, trying to decide how to answer as he was suddenly distracted by a certain elf who was now directly in front of him.

"If it would please young master, Kreature shall serve the Custosae," he said, bowing low.

Sirius and Lupin's jaws dropped.

"It would," Harry said. "Let everything you do be in memory of Regulus."

"I will master, I will."

Poor Sirius and Lupin were so utterly confused and shocked, they could barely stand now.

Harry looked up at them, barely holding back a smile.

"Could I explain all of this at dinner?" Harry asked. "I'm getting hungry."

"Please do, Harry," Sirius said suddenly, quickly leading the way to the kitchen.

- - -

The next day came, and the Amici having a new member, Grim aka Sirius Black.

Harry had explained there being horcruxes and how the locket had been one of them, and the fact the Custosae now had a way to destroy them, and were fairly certain they knew all of their locations. He didn't tell them about the others, or the fact he was the Head, he was certain if he had, they would have each had a heart attack. And it looked like he was pushing their health enough as it was.

Sirius had been sworn in, Kreature also giving an oath, though it wasn't really needed since Harry was his master.

Harry then gave Sirius and Lupin a mission…

To get the ring, which was in the Gaunt Shack.

Harry gave Lupin the dagger and told them of the curses and spells protecting the ring, and that the stone in the ring was the horcrux, and to not put on the ring.

Sirius and Lupin decided not to question how Harry knew all of this, deciding the higher leveled Custosae must have informed him, telling him to tell them, since Harry clearly couldn't just go off to some shack and destroy this thing on his own.

They decided they would go and carry out the mission later during the holiday break, and during that time, Harry would stay at Neville's house or something.

So that is what they did.

The days at Grimmauld Place were great, Kreature even talking some sense into the portrait of Sirius' mother, telling her how Sirius' godson, Harry Potter, had been noble in helping him carryout Regulus' last wish. That seemed to calm her down for the most part. At least she didn't randomly start screaming or go off at any sudden noise, though she wasn't suddenly a grandmotherly sort at all.

Christmas came, and Harry got some books, candy, and a few rather random gifts from his friends, Lupin, and Sirius. He had of course sent out some gifts to Ron and the others, including charmed letters about what had happened, and that there was now one less horcrux, and that another would soon be following.

He also got a cheerful letter from Neville, telling how he had told 'Lioness' and how proud she was that he was following in his parents' footsteps. Harry was happy for him, silently wondering what her reaction would be if she were to learn Neville was one of the leaders of this group.

After Christmas, the day Sirius and Lupin had chosen to carry out the mission came, Harry and the others already having arranged for them to meet at Neville's house.

Everyone made it to the Longbottom Mansion on time, Sirius and Lupin giving the excuse that they needed to get rare materials to continue the repairs on Grimmauld Place, which wasn't exactly a lie, they would get the things after completing the mission.

Harry and the others played exploding snap for a time, read a little in the library, and played Quidditch for a while. It was a few hours after lunch when they decided to take a break and take things easy for a little bit, and relax in the Living Room before dinner.

Hermione was reading up on some upper level spells, Greg and Ron were playing chess with Vince and Draco watching, and Neville (Revlis around his arm) and Harry were just thinking on the couch.

Augusta had been hesitant about allowing Revlis into her house, but after seeing how Neville and the snake got along, she settled on watching the thing like a hawk, instead of banishing it to some frozen island.

Snape was also in the room, having come to a decision earlier that week he couldn't go back on now.

He had decided he should tell Harry he knew about him having the Dark Lord's memories. Something had been bothering him for the last few months that he couldn't shake himself away from. What if Harry needed to talk to him about something he saw that only he, Snape, would understand or be able to explain or help him coup with? Didn't he owe Lily that? To help her son? Wouldn't she had wanted him to?

"Potter, a word alone?" Snape asked, coming towards the couch and making Neville startle slightly; he had been dozing.

"Of course, sir," Harry said, a little uneasily.

What was this about?

Harry stepped out with Snape, going to one of the guest rooms after receiving some concerned glances from the others.

Snape shut the door behind Harry, expertly casting privacy spells before turning to Harry.

Snape just stood there for a little bit, which only made Harry even more uneasy.

"I am not one to provide a lengthy preamble to help soften a discussion or attempt to make something seem less upsetting, so I will just state what I have decided needs to be said. I know that you have the Dark Lord's memories, and I have known for some time. I figured it out soon after that boggart, and had thought it best to keep this fact to myself, even from you, but have now decided that it would be best for you to know that I know. You need not worry about keeping your secret from me any longer, Potter. Also know that it is safe with me. You are the only one I have spoken to about this, and it will stay that way unless I deem it necessary to share it with another, which would probably only be the Headmaster if it were to come to pass," Snape said.

Harry was numb. Completely in shock.

_He knows! Heknows!heknows!heknows! What should I do?_

"You should probably breathe, Potter. It is vital you do so to continue living," Snape stated, barely revealing a smirk.

Harry sucked in some air, which sounded like a reversed gasp/sigh.

After regaining some pigment, Harry was able to form some words, Snape being surprisingly patient.

"I don't know what to say," Harry said finally, shakily placing his hand on the nearby dresser.

"You don't need to say anything," Snape said, his eyes refining in something Harry had never seen from his professor before, or most anyone for that matter.

A level of protectiveness aimed right at him, laced with a look of having succeeded in something.

Harry felt it come, but for some reason, he felt no desire to fight it, so he let himself fall completely into this memory, feeling no inclination at all against doing so.

**"Milord, I humbly ask for a request," Snape said, kneeling.**

**"You are a faithful servant, I shall see if I will grant you your wish. What is it?"**

**"When you go to kill Potter, spare his wife for me," Snape said.**

**"You desire her?"**

**"Yes, Milord," Snape said.**

**"I will take it into consideration," _he_ said.**

**"Thank you, Milord, thank you," Snape said reverently, looking up with eyes Harry had just seen from his professor moments before.**

Harry's hand tightened against the edge of the dresser as another flash of a memory he had had so many times before came forward once again.

**"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"**

**"Stand aside, you silly girl . . . stand aside, now. . . ."**

**"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…"**

**Soon after, _he_ ran out of the little amount of patience _he_ had and spoke the curse, green light filling the room, before casting it again, this time on little Harry….**

Harry opened his eyes, suddenly realizing he was sitting on the floor with a surprisingly concerned potions master beside him.

His back was resting against the dresser, his heart was racing, and his forehead was covered in sweat.

Harry swallowed and took a deep breath soon after.

"Do they usually come like that?" Snape asked softly, kneeling regally beside him.

"Not often, only when I don't fight them or when they're very strong," Harry whispered.

A silent pause went between them, Snape quickly taking in Harry's condition and determining nothing physically was wrong, he just hoped that fact went with Harry's mental condition as well.

"I had always wondered about that, but now I know," Harry muttered after a moment.

"What?"

"Why he said that," Harry answered, though barely consciously; it sounded like he was talking to himself more than answering Snape.

"What did you see?" Snape asked, and if Harry had been able to pay more attention he would have seen the look of uncertainty Snape had in asking that question.

"You asked him not to kill her. You didn't know what he was really planning to go do. You thought he just wanted my dad, so you did what you could," Harry said.

Snape stayed silent, suddenly unable to talk.

"He told her to move, you know, but she didn't. He would have spared her like you asked if she had, but he ran out of patience…." Harry exhaled a shaky breathe, oblivious to the tear that escaped and silently went down the side of his face. "I've seen that memory more times than I can count, and always wondered why he had said that. But now I know."

Harry swallowed again before giving a small smile.

"You're the first I've really told that to. I've never told anyone the specifics before," he said, before realizing the tear and quickly brushing it away, hoping Snape hadn't seen.

It didn't matter either way; Snape was more concerned about trying to hold himself together and not letting Harry notice this fact.

After a few more seconds of gathering themselves and trying to hide it from the other, they managed to stand up.

"Well, Potter," Snape began, hoping his voice was steady, which it was to Harry (though Dumbledore would have noticed the strain). "You know where to find me if you need to."

Harry nodded as Snape waved his wand and banished the spells.

They both exited the room as if they had merely had a simple discussion, and went to dinner soon after.

- - -

The rest of the holiday went quickly and passed without many things noteworthy, except the fact Sirius and Lupin returned with the dagger and the destroyed ring. The mission had been a success.

Harry kept the meeting with Snape to himself, only sharing the fact Snape knew about the memories with the others. The others were actually more relieved than anything else. Though Hagrid knew about the memories, it was probably a good thing someone who would be able to understand them better knew about them. The only thing they were concerned about was the chance Snape would tell Dumbledore, though, they also knew it was probably only a matter of time until Dumbledore learned that secret, either from them directly, or him figuring it out on his own.

Classes started again, and the first chance Harry and the others had, they went to the Come and Go Room, Harry leading the way and having concentrated on asking the room to form into the place he needed.

Harry had given Draco and Ron each one of the daggers, which they would carry with them everywhere. Harry had the third, deciding that if they were to happen across the diary, they would immediately destroy it and ask questions later. They all thought this was a good decision, but they had yet to see any book even resembling the soon-to-be last blasted Horcrux.

They quickly entered, Draco being the one with his dagger out.

"It's this way," Harry said, leading the way through the piles of long lost items from countless generations.

"This place is amazing, why has it taken so long for us to wish for this place?" Ron asked.

"After we do this, you have a swim in this stuff later, Ron," Vince stated. "But I call that football over there."

"Deal."

"There it is!" Harry said, hurrying forward before turning to Draco. "Care to do the honors?"

"My pleasure."

"Ok, just do it quickly and get ready for a scream and nasty darkness. There's no protections or anything on this, since Riddle was overconfident in this hiding place."

"Some hiding place, everyone has used it," Greg noted.

"Funny how most forgot about their stuff though," Neville pointed out.

Greg shrugged.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Draco asked.

"Ready," they said.

Draco stabbed the front of the diadem hard with the blade, and dropped it soon after as a scream swarmed around them and a similar shadow poured from the diadem.

And then, it was over.

Utter relief fell over them, and afterwards they all enjoyed a moment of celebration in the Come and Go Room, Dobby bringing them some cakes from the kitchens.

Classes continued, as did Quidditch practice, Hogwart's Army, Custosae meetings, and lessons with Snape on the weekends. They had an interesting time on Valentines day, Lockhart proving his capacity (or lack of) to use intelligence or simple common sense. To put it simply, the whole school, staff included (save Lockhart) was glad when that day was over.

It was in the middle of the second term now, no other attacks having happened after Leeann and the Friar, though Harry and the others knew something was bound to happen soon.

One day, Harry and the others having breakfast in the Great Hall, Hermione already having finished and reading over their homework, Neville dug into his bag and pulled out his remembrall to put it on the table so it wouldn't break as he got out his books, but before he could, it suddenly turned black.

"What the—" Hermione gasped.

"Neville, what did you do?!" Ron asked, gaping.

"I've never seen it do that before," Neville stated.

"What's it mean?" Harry asked.

"Is it broken?" Ron asked.

"Here," Hermione said.

Neville handed it to her.

It stayed black.

"Weird," Neville said. "Maybe it is broken. I'll write Gran and ask about it later."

- - -

The day continued, Harry and the others quickly forgetting about the remembrall as the fact the next Quidditch game was after lunch, between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Walking to the pitch, however, this fact was quickly squashed.

"This game has been canceled," McGonagall stated, intercepting them.

"They can't cancel Quidditch!" someone behind them stated. Probably Wood.

McGonagall ignored him, looking grave.

"Weasley, come with me," she said, everyone who had been going to the stadium quickly being escorted back with the other professors.

Harry and the others quickly joined Ron, and surprisingly, McGonagall didn't shoo them away.

She led them to the infirmary, and the closer they came to it, the more they knew something bad had happened.

On the way there, the twins quickly joined them, having been told by Flitwick to go.

"Now, this will be a wee bit of a shock," McGonagall said. "There has been another attack… another _double _attack."

They entered, their eyes quickly falling onto two fellow Army members. Both petrified, each firmly grasping mirrors.

Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater….

- - -

_A/N: __For the newly detailed network of the Custosae, Amici, and Allies, refer to my profile._

_Next Part: You've Lost Old Man_


	28. Book 2 Pt 16: You've Lost Old Man

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

Thanks for the reviews :)

**Questions concerning**:

_Locket and Kreature:_ Because Kreature's heart and soul was set on following through with his late master's wish of destroying the locket, it could not persuade/seduce him.

_Snape, Harry, and memory_: Because of everything that has taken place over the past year between them, Harry knows Snape is on his side, and though Snape still has things to confront and settle within himself (which I will cover...), Harry (being wise beyond his years) knows when to let the past be the past and that what is done is done. However, there is more to it than that. The other reason why Harry reacted the way he did is because he was relieved to get the answer to the question he had been searching for for so long. He was simply too busy/wise to bother grabbing onto a potential grudge or accusation against Snape.

_Remembrall_: Will be explained in a future part.

_Dumbledore and the memories_: Dumbledore only knows about Harry having the memories of Voldemort of that day, though he might have some suspicions, he only -knows- about Harry having the memories of that short time frame.

**AN: **Well, since this week is light (homework and life-wise), I've decided to post again since I don't know if I will have the chance again anytime soon. Also cuz I've reached 700 reviews, yay! Thanks :). This part will be leading to A LOT of change, so brace yourself, this part moves fast. Soon it will be clear why I spent so much time building the Custosae, because they will need every advantage they can get, and even then it might not be enough... The light and fluffiness of 'HOORAH! the good guys are powerful!' is about to go bye-bye... wave-wave. My bad guys are not going to be powderpuffs...

Enjoy, and please review if you have time; tell me what you think, it's really nice to read your thoughts, both positive comments and gentle-productive-criticisms :)

* * *

- - - **Book 2 — Part 16: You've Lost Old Man**

Everything after the infirmary happened quickly, the word of what had happened spreading even faster.

And then other news came.

Hagrid had been called to the Headmaster's office and the Minister had come, this fact having been relayed to them by Flitwick to Harry, since he felt the Custosae should be notified, and though he didn't know how Harry contacted them, he knew that message should be sent.

Harry and the others, in the confusion of the chaos, had managed to break off and meet in the Come and Go Room for a time, knowing that this had to be dealt with now; they could no longer search for the diary or wait for Riddle to slip up now.

"I think we should go down to Salandra and set a trap for Riddle or something, even wait for him, as long as it takes!" Ron declared, furious one of his brothers had been attacked.

"I agree with Ron," Greg said. "We should have tried this earlier, but either due to feeling it wouldn't work or whatever, we didn't; but we can't think about that now. Two more prefects have been attacked, both of whom are in the Army, -and- Hagrid is now in danger of being taken to Azkaban, a horrible place I've heard my dad talk about. We need to take this head on now, we have no other choice."

"I think we should split into two groups, so one can cover for the other," Neville said.

"Who should go and set the trap for Riddle?" Draco asked.

"I will," Harry said.

"I will too," Ron said.

"The two of us will go as well," Crabbe said, Greg nodding. "We can try out some of our new spells too."

"Alright, you'll have the mirrors on you, and if you're in trouble, we'll know. We'll then get Dumbledore, even though he'll probably still be busy with the Minister. The last I heard, the Minister was still talking with Dumbledore, and one of the governors was with them," Hermione said.

"Barty Crouch Jr.," Draco stated. "Snape told me before I came here."

"Great, we really need to resolve this fast then," Neville said. "Who knows what he's doing."

"He's a part of this, this is probably part of the plan. Distract Dumbledore," Harry said.

"I think you're right," Hermione said. "Alright, go you guys. We'll cover for you."

They all nodded and quickly headed off, Harry pulling out his cloak and covering himself and Ron while hoping Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't look too out of place if someone were to see them. Luckily no one was around.

They entered the chamber quickly, going down quietly.

"Shh…" Harry said, motioning them to slow down with his hand just outside of the cloak, for he had heard voices.

:Soon… soon…: a young male voice said.

Harry and Ron (under the invisibility cloak) with Vince and Greg (having cast disillusionment charms on themselves) snuck forward, careful where their eyes were focused in case Salandra was looking their way.

They went down the chamber's hall with the statues of snake heads, their eyes falling on a still form on the floor beyond, the black book in her grasp.

Susan Bones. Unconscious on the floor.

A quiet Hufflepuff second year they barely even knew. It was actually surprising they even knew her name, and that was only because of who her aunt was.

Harry looked around, knowing Riddle had to be around there somewhere as they continued forward.

He didn't see Salandra anywhere, and wondered where she could be.

Had Riddle hurt her?

"I know you are there," a voice said to their left suddenly. "Come, show yourselves."

Harry and the others moved closer, already thinking about what to do.

_Man, if we would have known he would have already been down here… why didn't we think about that possibility? _Harry internally kicked himself.

And then his blood ran cold.

What day was it?

_Nonononono………_

"I will not wait around forever, you know," Riddle said, moving forward and revealing himself.

He was handsome, not at all how he looked later in his life. He was slightly see-through, which was better than him being solid.

Harry grudgingly took off his cloak, revealing himself and Ron. Crabbe and Goyle banished the charms on them—there was no point in keeping it on now.

"Ahh, I should have known," Riddle scoffed. "Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry and the others just stood there, waiting for the moment when they could make their move. Harry and Ron were glad they had decided on keeping the daggers with them at all times.

"And who are your friends, Potter? Fellow pathetic heroes like yourself?" Riddle asked.

"Something like that," Harry answered, before glancing at Susan.

"Poor Susan Bones. She fought hard too, but she was simply too weak, just like all people who have such weak beliefs," he said. "But soon it will all be over, and it won't matter either way."

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" Harry asked, deciding a dialog might help them more than listening to a rant by the young madman-to-be.

"I am the Heir of Slytherin, you foolish boy," Riddle spat.

"Funny, you look like that Riddle kid Dumbledore told me about," Harry lied, kind of, as Ron and the others slowly spread out.

"Dumbledore is an old fool," Riddle said.

"If he's a fool, what does that make you? A brainless lunatic?" Harry asked, knowing angry foes are more likely to make mistakes, thanks to Snape's lessons.

Riddle's eyes narrowed.

"I am the Greatest Sorcerer in the world, the greatest there has ever been and ever will be…. Those against me will fear and tremble at the mention of my name, and purebloods will take their rightful place by my side…for I am Lord Voldemort, the Heir of Slytherin," Riddle declared. "And you shall be the first to experience this in my return."

Riddle turned, facing the great face of Salazar Slytherin.

:Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four: he called.

The mouth began to open, and after that, none of them would separately be able to discern what exactly happened next.

"Now!" Harry shouted, pulling out his dagger as he continued with, "_Accio, Diary_!"

The diary shot towards him as Harry thrust out his dagger, causing the diary to impale itself with the dagger.

"Nooooo!" Riddle screamed, but he was still there, still almost solid….

:Kill him!!!: Riddle ordered Salandra, her head and part of her body just now coming out of the statue's mouth.

Harry, using his wand and the dagger, dragged the blade along the diary, slicing through it, dragging the blade all the way to and beyond the diary's binding.

Harry heard Riddle scream, and would have celebrated, but his gut was telling him something was not right. Something bad was about to happen….

It was not over.

He barely registered Ron screaming his name as a large shadow fell over him, the diary landing with a thud just feet to his right, ink having been sprayed into the air and landing on his face and arm.

He barely had time to look up as he heard Salandra hiss two words….

:For Hogwarts…:

After that, he could not make out any sound, save for the sound of tearing cloth and the sound of his own scream.

He felt one of the fangs go into his shoulder, the other grazing his arm.

He dropped the dagger, and soon after, Salandra released him and disappeared back into Slytherin's mouth without a word or a glance.

Harry collapsed, falling into somebody's arms as muffled voices went in and out of his understanding.

His fuzzed vision revealed that Ron had caught him, and that there was some sort of dome-like thing above them and perhaps around, completely over them.

_Boom…Boom…_

"**H**o_l_d _on_, _Ha_r**ry**!" Ron shouted, his voice sounding all warped.

-POP-

- -

Ron saw Salandra's head go down, and he could do nothing as he shouted Harry's name. He saw her bite and release him, before immediately turning away and leaving.

He charged forward, catching his friend as Crabbe and Goyle began shouting odd words behind him as he heard Riddle shout, "I'll kill you all!"

_Boom!_

Ron caught Harry, turning his head towards the loud sound to find Crabbe and Goyle with their wands raised, some sort of shimmering dome having materialized over them all.

They had just used one of their experimental spells. The shield that was between a ward and a shield, a creation that they had crafted with Hermione months ago….

_Boom…Boom…_

He saw a fuzzed form of Riddle just beyond it, but soon after, he saw him flee, screaming in anger.

He looked back to Harry whose wounds he quickly realized were bleeding profusely.

"Hold on, Harry!" he shouted, Harry's eyes sort of open.

He didn't know if Harry could hear him or not, only hoped he could.

-POP-

"Draco! Help, Salandra bit him!"

"What?!" Draco shouted, helping Ron lay Harry down as Ron immediately placed his hands on Harry's shoulder, trying to slow the bleeding.

"She just bit him and left! And I don't understand, Harry destroyed the diary, but Riddle didn't die or disappear or anything!" Ron exclaimed, glancing up at Draco for a second.

"I felt that Harry was in trouble after we heard Riddle from the mirror and started towards the Headmaster's Office; the others are getting help right now," Draco said, pulling out his Custosae kit. "I don't know what we should give him…"

Harry was getting hot, and his breathing was shallow.

"Stay with us, Potter," Draco muttered, glancing over at Susan Bones who had suddenly moved.

Crabbe and Goyle were now suddenly there, having lowered the ward-shield moments before.

Riddle had left.

"What should we do?" Greg asked as Vince knelt down beside Susan who was clearly weak and shaking.

Harry suddenly started coughing, and it didn't look good, especially when his nose started bleeding.

"Sh-said…For H'gwarts…" he gasped.

"Salandra?" Draco asked, leaning forward.

Harry barely nodded, his breathing continuing to slow.

"Hold on Harry, help is coming," Draco said, grabbing hold of Harry's left hand, Harry's right side being what had been struck.

"I see… li't…" Harry breathed, as if in wonder.

Harry's eyes glazed over as his breathing became nearly nonexistent.

Draco squeezed his hand, willing him not to die as he felt something within him fade—it was the only way he could describe it.

He focused more, trying to figure out what this feeling was, until he realized exactly what it was.

The bond.

It had once been like a pipe of running water, only instead of water, it was magic, but now, now it was barely trickling.

The bond was fading… dying.

"No, Harry, stay with us," Ron ordered, his hands still trying to slow the bleeding before suddenly thinking of something.

--FAWKES!!!!! HELP!!!!!!--

Not even a second later, Fawkes flamed right beside him.

--Help Harry! The Basilisk bit him!--

--I'll try--

Draco and the others turned and watched as Fawkes leapt down beside Harry's shoulder and bowed his head.

The tears fell, dripping onto the wound on Harry's shoulder. Several more fell, pooling up into the wound, the bleeding having stopped.

But the wound didn't start healing.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, not even bothering to think to Fawkes now.

Fawkes gave a sound of a slight gasp.

"Why'd you stop?! Keep on, maybe he just needs more or something!" Ron nearly shouted, quickly growing hysterical.

Fawkes raised his head, his eyes actually looking sad.

He barely shook his head.

"No, you keep on trying!" Ron shouted, his voice cracking. "Don't stop!"

--It is too late, he is already beyond and in the Realm…--

"No he isn't! Don't be stupid! It's not too late! HE'S NOT DEAD!!!" Ron roared, waving his arms about before settling on Harry. "Harry!!! Answer me! Don't you dare leave us! Don't let that old bat dictate what happens! Fawkes, do something!"

Draco and Greg were frozen; Susan had started crying a while back, and Vince had awkwardly taken his place beside her, since she was also having trouble sitting up, even after Vince had given her an energy seed and a Rejuvenating Potion.

Continuing to support Susan, Vince looked up to Harry and the others, at a loss of what to do as Ron continued yelling as he was just able to see Harry's ink spattered face.

Vince could also see that Harry's eyes were closed, and that he had stopped breathing.

- - - _Meanwhile…_

Hermione and Neville (Revlis on his shoulders) ran to the Headmaster's office, the gargoyle immediately moving aside, and they were too anxious to question why or how as they ran up the stairs and began pounding on the door.

"Professor! Help! Harry's in trouble!" they shouted.

The door quickly opened, revealing Dumbledore, Hagrid, the Minister, and Barty Crouch Jr..

Dumbledore had stood up when he heard them coming up the stairs and had immediately begun making his way towards the door.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, what's happened?" he asked, internally fearing the answer as he suddenly remembered the date.

"Harry — Chamber — Heir…" they gasped, catching their breath.

Dumbledore's eyes widened, and if they had known him longer, they would have been able to recognize his expression as fear.

"Barty, go back to the Ministry and report to them what has recently happened, I shall remain to hear what has happened now," Fudge stated.

Barty didn't need to be told twice. He quickly left. A little too quickly, Neville, Hermione, and Dumbledore thought.

"Where?" Dumbledore asked, already following them out.

"What is going on, Albus?" Fudge asked, wondering what was going on and why Dumbledore was not questioning these students, but following them instead.

"Follow us, we know where," Hermione said as they jogged down the stairs.

Hagrid quickly joined them, Fudge now too worried to question what was happening and why Dumbledore was allowing Hagrid to join them to wherever they were going as he suddenly felt old magic flare.

Dumbledore's magic.

They charged down the halls, the students having been ordered to their common rooms by McGonagall just a half an hour ago (though Hermione and the others had obviously overlooked this).

Skidding onto the second floor, Dumbledore and the others suddenly stopped, seeing a Professor in the hall, just a few feet from the door to the girl's restroom.

Lockhart.

However, it had not been Lockhart that had made them stop; it was what was behind him….

A shimmering image of a boy, a Slytherin Prefect, if their eyes served them, and a boy Dumbledore immediately recognized.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Riddle looked right at them, his eyes actually flashing red as he glided forward and closer to the unsuspecting Lockhart.

"Ah, come to join the hunt?" Lockhart asked them joyfully, flashing his disturbing smile.

Dumbledore, Hermione, and Neville slowly pulled out their wands. Hagrid moved into an aggressive stance, while Fudge stood frozen in shock.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Lockhart asked, a little worriedly, seeing how three wands were now being pointed in his direction.

Riddle smirked evilly, before shooting forward… and into Lockhart…

Lockhart stumbled forward, before suddenly standing up straight, his expression no longer his own.

Lockhart's eyes were different, the pupils mildly slit-like.

He laughed, his voice not like the boy Riddle's or quite like Voldemort's, but something in between, something more hostile and cruel….

"You've _lost_ old man… the boy…who-lived… is _dead._ And I, Lord Voldemort, have returned…. You, and those against me, shall meet the end soon…."

His eyes again flashed red for an instant, Lockhart's form giving a slight shimmer as well.

Fudge promptly fainted as Hermione and Neville sucked in horrified breaths.

"Soon old man, soon…." Riddle stated with a hateful determined smirk.

He then exited Lockhart, shooting forward, Neville and Hermione diving out of the way as Dumbledore waved his wand before him.

"Everybody down!" Dumbledore shouted, throwing his freehand towards Riddle and his wand hand up towards the ceiling.

"Landsförvisa denna ondska, Hogwarts. Bevaka alla som är inre. Inget hänrycka. Inget gå ut," he chanted.

The walls went blue, then red, then green, then yellow, before surging into white all within a span of a split second, the light having shot out from Dumbledore's feet, wand, and hand.

The light hit the darkness which was Riddle as Dumbledore sidestepped and swung his arms towards one of the castle's exterior walls, where on the other side of them was the outside grounds.

Riddle, whammed by the light, was forced into and through the wall in his current un-solid state, Dumbledore driving him out from the interior of the castle, while putting the castle in lockdown at the same time.

Lockhart collapsed soon after, completely out cold.

"Albus! What's just happened?! What was that-that thing?!" McGonagall asked, slightly out of breath and having come from the opposite direction, several other professors with her, all of them having just seen Dumbledore banish the dark form.

"Voldemort," he answered, barely pausing before giving out directions. "Filius, stay with the Minister and Lockhart. Pomona, gather the other professors and ensure the castle is secure. Severus, Minerva, come with us," Dumbledore said, giving a short nod to Hermione and Neville to continue leading the way.

Hermione and Neville quickly did so, now at an all out run as Filius and the other professors did whatever Dumbledore had ordered.

They quickly entered the bathroom, and Neville dashed to the sink.

:Open…stairs: he hissed, ignoring the gasp from McGonagall.

"I've learned some," Neville stated shortly, Revlis raising his head slightly.

Dumbledore didn't seem to be that concerned about how Neville knew words in parseltongue or how he knew where the entrance was as he went forward, hurrying into the chamber, afraid he might already be too late.

They heard someone yelling, clearly upset, their voice echoing throughout the vast underground space.

"Harry!!! Answer me! Don't you dare leave us! Don't let that old bat dictate what happens! Fawkes, do something!"

Charging forward, Dumbledore, Hermione, Neville, Hagrid, McGonagall, and Snape entered the main chamber, their eyes quickly taking everything in.

They stopped at the sight, save Dumbledore who only moved faster upon seeing what was before him.

Ron looked up, his hands covered in blood, and though most would expect the arrival of the Headmaster and the other professors to have a calming effect, the opposite happened.

"Professor! Tell your bloody bird to do something!" he shouted frantically.

Dumbledore went forward, looking as if he didn't even hear what Ron had said, as Draco moved aside.

Dumbledore quickly went down, landing abruptly on his knees beside Harry as he immediately began searching for signs of life, Fawkes bowing his head in defeat.

"A-Albus?" McGonagall breathed, horrified.

Dumbledore didn't answer, his old hands probing Harry's throat for a pulse, after having waved his wand over him, before moving a hand to Harry's now blood covered chest.

Dumbledore caught sight of the phoenix tears, no healing at all taking place.

He muttered some unintelligible words, searching for anything that would tell him there was still hope, but everything he found confirmed his worst fears.

Removing his hand from Harry's still chest, he bowed his head into his palm. Soon after, his other hand came to rest on Harry's cool forehead as his eyes silently filled with tears, his shoulders sagging in defeat and loss.

Snape was just there, unable to fully comprehend what he was seeing, simply because he didn't want to.

McGonagall had a hand over her heart and the other over her mouth, tears quickly trailing down her cheeks.

Neville and Hermione ran forward, stopping just behind Dumbledore and Draco.

Hermione fell to her knees, quickly falling into sobs as Neville suddenly continued on, going around Dumbledore and Draco, Ron being directly across Dumbledore and beside Fawkes.

"No! You're not dead! There's too much for us to do! Don't leave us! We need you!" Neville went off, brushing past Ron slightly as he went to his knees and grabbed Harry's robes.

Revlis slithered down from Neville, coiling against Harry's frame and resting his head sadly on his leg.

Ron was in shock, all previous thought and reaction having left him as he saw that not even the great Albus Dumbledore could save Harry.

Draco was pale. His skin lighter than his hair. He felt utterly sick and lost.

"Nononono, don't be dead!" Neville continued, oblivious to Greg, who had hurried towards him.

"Neville-Neville, stop, stop. He's gone, he's gone," Greg said, his own voice cracking as he pulled Neville away.

Greg got Neville to let go, Neville letting his face fall into his hands soon after as he wept. Just wept…

Hagrid's wails echoed around them as Draco continued to search for the bond again, even trying to somehow put his own magic into it, but it was no use.

Harry Potter was dead.

- - -

A/N: I know many of you want to hurt me now, but I had to do this. Trelawney had predicted it after all…

'Landsförvisa denna ondska, Hogwarts. Bevaka alla som är inre. Inget hänrycka. Inget gå ut,' is Swedish, meaning: 'Banish this evil, Hogwarts. Guard everyone inside. No Entrance. No exit.'

-Note: I did use an online translator… so take the translation with a grain of salt. Sounded cool though :P

_Next Part: The Realm of the Dead  
_


	29. Book 2 Pt 17: The Realm of the Dead

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

**AN: **For those of you who did not lose faith in me and know that I always do things for a reason, here is the next part, which will answer several (though not all) of the questions you are probably wanting to know the answers to. Ah, and as always, thanks so much for the reviews, helped in getting me to write faster :)

* * *

- - - **Book 2 — Part 17: The Realm of the Dead**

Harry felt warm and safe, and when he opened his eyes he was standing in a mist of pure white.

"_Harry…_"

The voice was far away, behind him? He looked around, but saw no one in the white mist.

_Where am I?_ he asked himself.

He looked down at himself, finding clean unblemished robes and no wounds.

"I'm dead?" he whispered.

"No, not exactly," he heard a voice behind him. It almost sounded familiar.

He saw a figure in the distance.

"Come, Harry. There are people waiting for you," the man said gently.

Harry went forward, and the closer he got to him, the more the fog cleared, until he found himself in a clearing, and upon looking around, he realized it was a lightly treed valley of some kind.

The sky, or rather skies, was layered, the beauty of it unrivaled by all the things of earth. The only thing he could compare it to was a sunrise, only this looked like seven of them, overlapping and weaving over one another. It was purely awesome.

Looking forward again, his eyes suddenly came to rest on a number of people, but the only people he was able to recognize were…his parents.

The man he had seen earlier was nowhere in sight however.

His jaw dropped slightly, his eyes understandably watering a little.

James and Lily, and those with them, smiled.

Lily opened her arms.

"Come here," she said softly.

Harry went to her, taking the few steps until her arms wrapped around him, allowing him to fully fall into her embrace….

Harry breathed in her sweet sent of (could he believe it?) lilies, memorizing her soft touch and the feel of her arms around him—the first motherly hug he could remember.

Soon after, he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder.

Pulling back, he found his dad smiling down at him.

"Hello, son," he said, giving a hug soon after.

Harry couldn't believe it. He was with his parents! Death wasn't bad at all.

As if they knew what he was thinking, they each gave him a soft smile.

"We have a lot to tell you, Harry, before you go back," Lily said.

"Go back?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you are not yet bound here. You are meant to go back, to be given a chance to continue living," James said.

"A chance?" Harry asked.

"Let us explain everything to you, in order," Lily said, leading them forward into a lush region of grass and away from the others who were now also shifting away to give them privacy.

They sat down, Harry idly wondering if this would count as a picnic.

"You are not truly dead, Harry, but let me explain before you start asking questions," Lily said.

"Okay," Harry said.

"We've been watching you, and know you know about the Horcruxes, and that you have destroyed all of the horcruxes Riddle presently has made; however, there is one that has just recently been destroyed you don't know about. Harry, this will be hard to hear, but you must know, for it is one of the main reasons why you will be able to go back. You were a horcrux. Voldemort had unintentionally given you a piece of his soul that night."

Harry's eyes widened in horror as realization dawned on him.

"The memories…" he whispered.

"Yes, but there is more we must tell you," she said.

"Harry, the bond that was made when the Blood Ward and Beacon Charm fell and joined did something to both your and Draco's magic cores, but it had a seriously profound affect on yours, particularly in reference to the horcrux. Now, remember your notes during the summer, your brilliant pipe analogy?" James asked proudly.

Harry nodded.

"Remember how you stated how everyone's magic is dependent on 'shape', 'flow', and 'temperature'? Well, when the ward and charm joined, creating a link between you and Draco, the bond separated those three kinds of things in the horcrux, separating Voldemort's powers, memories, and soul. Harry, when you go back, you will still have Voldemort's powers and memories, but you will no longer be carrying his soul. You are no longer a horcrux. Because of this, your scar will no longer warn you if he is close, but it also won't link you to how he is feeling either, like in your first year, which I think should be counted as a blessing," James explained. "Also, because of the horcrux, it acted as a 'buffer' for you here, because it 'went on', allowing you to be able to go back."

"So, in a way, Voldemort saved me?" Harry asked, partly disgusted yet amused with the irony.

"I suppose in a way, but the bond is what truly did. Normally, it would depend on a different set of circumstances to allow you to return, but because of your bond with Draco, it allows a path, of sorts, for you to go back on," James said.

"You know about life debts, don't you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, a little," he said.

Hermione had done some reading on it and had explained it to them some when they were looking into bonds.

"Well, there is a polar opposite to that," she said.

"What, like a death debt?" Harry asked, confused now.

"No, more like a Survivor's Payment," James said.

"Let us explain," Lily said. "Let's say there are two people, and one tries and fails to kill the other, a person who had no ill feelings or intentions towards the one who had tried to kill him. Well, the survivor now has a tie to the attempted murderer, but not in the way you think. Because he had survived the assault, his magic has now 'tagged' the one who wishes him harm. Muggles sort of have something like this, which they classify under a 'sixth sense' though theirs is normally broad, allowing a person to 'sense danger' more easily after they have survived a near death experience, which we have as well, but the 'payment' is a bit different. The Survivor's Payment focuses on an individual, sensing possible harm coming from them, providing the survivor a better chance/opportunity to survive another attack."

"Oh," Harry said, unable to stop himself from thinking, _didn't help you two much though…_

"Now, this does not mean the attacker can't end up harming the survivor or worse. But I am sure you already realized that," James said softly.

Harry nodded.

"The Payment gives a 'gut feeling', sudden impulses to do or not to do something, so don't ignore them…. like I had," James continued quietly.

Harry looked up at that.

"James, stop. There was nothing you could have done, and it doesn't matter now anyway. What done is done, and certain things are just meant to be," Lily said sternly, before looking back to Harry. "Now, there is still more to tell you, and we are running out of time, so listen. When you return," she sighed. "There is no guarantee you will be able to stay, all it will be is a chance because of the condition your body and magic will be in, but promise us you will try."

"I will, but, what can I expect?" Harry asked.

"Basilisk venom has magic laced within it, which is part of the reason why it is so deadly—it doesn't only affect you physically, but magically as well. It goes to your magical core. However, there is the addition of the phoenix tears to also consider. They are actually a blessing and a curse in this. They will repair the damage the venom has done to your body, but they will complicate matters in your core," Lily said sadly.

"What your mother is saying, is that the magic in the venom and the tears are not meant to coexist, but once they have entered your core, they have to remain because within the core they can't cancel each other out, and removing them would mean completely removing your magic, which would end up killing you," James continued, since Lily had been unable to.

"So-so what's going to happen to me?" Harry asked.

"We can't really be certain, but there will have to be something done to integrate them within your core, to make them accept each other and stop fighting. This will not be able to be repaired or done overnight, this is going to be a long and hard process, and I'm afraid you will not be able to use your wand until it is over. Your magic will be in chaos, and wielding a wand in that state, particularly one that has a phoenix feather as its core, is definitely a bad idea."

"How long?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, at least several weeks, if not longer, and that's assuming a solution is found and you do not return here," James said. "We are being honest with you, Harry, you are going to be very sick and very weak for an unknown amount of time, both physically and magically, if this works."

Harry nodded a little, part of him hating himself as he wondered why he should even try to go back.

"Voldemort is going to return. Once Riddle makes it to the Death Eaters who are waiting for him with the other part of himself, they will finish the process," Lily said, as if knowing what Harry was thinking.

"You mean, Voldemort will have a body again?" Harry asked. "But I destroyed the diary!"

"Yes, you did; but Barty and the other Death Eaters did something to the diary, preventing whatever the diary produced from being linked to it in the way it had originally been. Originally, young Riddle would have disappeared/crossed over the moment you destroyed the diary, but the Death Eaters made it more powerful, and you will see what I mean when you learn about Susan Bones. They enabled the diary, and when I say the diary, I mean Riddle, to absorb magic at a faster rate so that his return would occur quicker," James said. "They also made Riddle be able to keep the energy he had gained for a longer amount of time, in case things didn't go the way they planned, which they didn't, thanks to you. However, the magic he drained from Susan is a part of him now, and though some will continue to drain off until he has a body, he is sadly not in danger of becoming seriously weak because he had also drained Lockhart in the process of possessing him."

"Will Susan be okay?" Harry asked.

"Only time will really tell," James admitted sadly. "Riddle took a great deal of her magic, but she fought hard, and that is actually the only reason why she is still alive."

"We should have realized something was wrong, or seen the diary with her or something," Harry muttered.

"Riddle knew what he was doing, Harry; don't forget you and your friends are still only kids, though quite mature. He is an evil being with the cunning and drive that makes all other Slytherins seem like pushovers in comparison. You stopped the ceremony, Harry, which will buy the Light some time. Don't be so hard on yourself," Lily said.

"It's hard not to be," Harry mumbled.

"I know," Lily said, before moving to stand. "Well, there are some people you need to meet before you go back," she said.

Harry and James got up, quickly following Lily.

Harry stopped as his eyes came to rest on two people, two people he had seen a great deal of in the memories.

"Mr. Potter," Lucius Malfoy stated in a kind of soft whisper.

Harry didn't know how to respond, so he just stood there.

"It is understandable that you are surprised in seeing my wife and myself, and there is little I can truly say to explain why I am here, only that I am," he stated, making no move to offer his hand.

Lucius looked to his wife.

"We understand you have a limited amount of time, so we will make this quick," she said, before Lucius continued.

"Draco made the right choice, and we are proud he did. The sins of the Father will not rest upon the son," he stated. "Let him know this."

"I will, sir," Harry managed, deciding this was probably the weirdest conversation he had ever had with someone.

Lucius and Narcissa then turned and walked away, Lily and James now leading Harry elsewhere.

"Young Mr. Potter," an extremely old man greeted, taking Harry's hand before James could even try to say any introductions. "I am Filis George Fudge."

"Hello sir, um," Harry said, a little overwhelmed.

Filis was a little taller than Harry, balding slightly, and had this aura that reminded Harry of Mad-Eye Moody.

"If you are wondering if I desire you to send a message, you are correct, but more of a message to be given if it is needed or if you have the opportunity. My grandson, Cornelius, I admit, is a simpleton who can be easily coerced into possibly anything; however, I wish you to remind him who he has descended from, so he might be able to think for himself and make the right decision. Tell him he has the opportunity to bring the Fudge name into an age of respect and honor, instead of cowardice. Remind him I did not ignore or hide from Lord Iarlaith, and I expect him to respond to '_You-Know-Who_' with the same conviction I had with Iarlaith. Oh, and you can tell him I said Voldemort's dashed nickname sarcastically. That whole thing is a great mound of Hippogriff dung and just as disgraceful….

"Well, now that you have listened to an old man's rant, I bid thee farewell, Harry Potter, and I expect to see you again when you look as old as me and not before, understood?" he asked, shaking his old finger at Harry.

"I'll try, sir," Harry said, going into a position of attention.

"Good lad."

Filis gave a nod, and then walked away, disappearing as he did so.

"Mr. Potter?" a voice asked.

Harry turned with his parents, finding two men who looked like twins, but upon closer examination, one was slightly taller than the other, and Harry knew he had seen them before in the memories, however briefly.

"Yes?" Harry asked, not annoyed but wondering when he had turned into a messenger, of sorts.

"We are Fabian and Gideon Prewett, and simply wish Molly, our little sister, and her husband to know we are exceedingly proud of how they are raising their family. Their work will be made evident in their children's actions soon," Fabian said.

"Do tell Molly that protectiveness is understandable and warranted, though, but that over-protectiveness can be dangerous and a hindrance. Children are meant to grow up, and in certain situations, grow up sooner than we would like, just like we did, but it is just the way it is," Gideon said.

"I don't know when you will find an opportunity to speak with Molly, just keep this message in the back of your mind, Harry," Fabian said.

"I will. Is there anything else?" Harry asked.

"Tell our nephews and niece we expect them to pound in some Death Eaters," Gideon said.

"'Kay," Harry said, smiling.

"Oh, and nice going with the Death Eater through the wall during the summer, Harry," Fabian said. "It was rather funny, watching it from here."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Until you see us again, Harry," Gideon said. "Continue what you've been doing."

Harry nodded, watching the brothers turn and walk away before disappearing as Filis Fudge had.

Soon after, Harry found himself in front of a family of three.

The father was a tall, thin, blue-eyed man, with slightly graying auburn colored hair and a full beard. The wife had equally graying blond hair with pale blue eyes. Between them was a girl who, if Harry had to guess, was about fifteen.

"Harry, meet Percival, Kendra, and Ariana Dumbledore," Lily said, standing aside, introducing the father and mother first.

Harry gaped, he couldn't help it.

Ariana smiled a little.

"You all are… Professor Dumbledore's family?" Harry asked, lifting up his previously hanging chin.

"We are, and it is very nice to meet you, young man," Kendra said, extending a hand.

Harry took it, only for his hand to be taken by Percival soon after.

"Well, Mr. Potter," Percival said, patting his daughter's shoulder slightly. "Someone wishes to have you send a message."

Ariana met Harry's eyes, and Harry minutely gathered she was a little different as she took his hand, stepping away from her parents.

"And Mr. Potter?" Percival asked, before they moved too far from them.

"Yes, sir?"

"Know the Missus and I fully support her message."

"Yes, sir."

Harry looked to his parents, wondering what this was all about, but they just nodded him on. Not knowing what else to do, he let himself be led a distance away with Ariana before she stopped and looked at him.

"You want to send a message?" he asked.

She nodded, before moving closer to him and whispering in his ear.

Harry listened, her words quiet but strong, and he quickly devoted her words to memory, for as he continued to listen, he knew this was important.

"I will," he answered her. "I promise you, even if things don't work out well, he'll be told."

She smiled, giving him a hug before running back to her parents, his own parents coming to his side now.

"Ready, Harry?" James asked. "It's time for you to go back now."

Harry nodded.

With some last hugs and a dozen kisses, James and Lily guided him to the edge of the clearing, where light seemed to mesh with the valley itself.

Harry stopped and faced his parents.

"Is…is there, I don't know, anything else? You know, before I go?" Harry asked.

"Actually, Harry, there is," Lily said.

She looked over at James who nodded.

"Like the others who have given you messages to give to others, I don't know if or when you will get a chance to deliver this, but if you do… tell Severus I forgave him," Lily said.

Harry nodded, looking to his dad to see if he had anything to say.

"Hm… just tell—and I say this with the deepest respect—Snivellus," James began, causing Lily to elbow him. "Ow!"

James, rubbing his side, suddenly became solemn after a moment, though.

"Okay, enough teasing. Tell Snape… his debt has been paid in full, and thanks…for looking after you," James finished softly.

"I will, dad," Harry said, before turning away from them a little, and towards the white mist.

"We'll be watching, Harry," James said. "You've made us very proud."

"We love you, Harry," Lily said, having already told him that just moments before. "Now go back, and live."

Harry took a calming breath before moving forward, and after one final glance back, he took the last step into the light, the brush of the fog on his skin and the sound of a soft hush of mysterious power quickly overtaking him….

He was going back….

- - -

He felt himself being carried, felt the soft and powerful rhythm of tread that he had felt before.

Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was carrying him?

As his mind took in that fact, he quickly felt how weak and sick he was, and he suddenly felt like he was forgetting to do something.

He was too tired to open his eyes, but seeing the darkness behind his eyelids, he felt something growing within him. Numbly, he realized that had to be his core, and now that he was back, the tears and venom were fighting, but as he continued to focus on it, he realized that it was more than that. His magic was pulsing, almost like a deep low drum, but each pulse was getting stronger, and the gap of time was growing between each.

He now began feeling his arm and shoulder beginning to tingle—the tears were slowly healing his wounds.

Dumbledore suddenly stopped, causing Harry to remember what he had been forgetting to do.

_Breathe._

- - -

_Next Part: Tears and Venom  
_


	30. Book 2 Pt 18: Tears and Venom

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

**AN: **To clarify, Susan Bones is not a part of the Custosae, the Amici, or the Army of Hogwarts; however, she will become a more important character as the story continues. Thanks for the reviews, as you can see, they really do get me to type faster :P

* * *

- - - **Book 2 — Part 18: Tears and Venom**

Dumbledore and the others were now going down the hall, towards the infirmary.

Dumbledore had decided against placing Harry's body on a magic stretcher, feeling that it just wasn't right to do something so…impersonal. But there was more to it than that, but he didn't feel like thinking about it or trying to explain it.

The others just let him, too caught up in their own grief to say much of anything.

They were halfway there when Dumbledore felt something—something ripple across and through his frame.

He stopped, causing the others to freeze with him.

He had felt this sort of magic before… a long time ago….

He looked down at Harry in his arms, wondering if he had imagined it, but all doubt immediately vanished as Harry sucked in a breath of air, nearly choking on it.

"Harry!"

Harry managed to open his eyes, finding Dumbledore cradling him in his arms, white beard, blue, star covered robes and all — his eyes filling with renewed hope as well as worry, and, if Harry was correct, fear.

Harry suddenly shivered, another pulse of magic, this one much stronger than the little one moments before, coming from his center. He slammed his eyes shut, his whole body tensing, his hand of his uninjured arm swinging up and gripping onto the layered scruff of Dumbledore's robes as the wave continued…and then finally stopped.

Dumbledore exhaled slowly, and when Harry opened his eyes again, he realized something had just happened to Dumbledore's robes. They had changed.

They were pitch black, speckled with moving images of yellow lego blocks, both building and falling apart.

Those behind him gasped.

"Minerva, Snape, come with me. Hagrid, take the other children into a secure room within Hogwarts, it is best most be kept away until we understand what is happening," Dumbledore stated, his voice carrying quite well despite how quiet he was speaking.

Dumbledore then immediately went into action, gripping tightly onto Harry as he dashed to the infirmary—Snape, who had a floating Susan Bones beside him, and McGonagall right behind him.

- -

Ron and the others were about to protest, but by the sound of the Headmaster's voice and the speed in which he and the others with him had moved, they didn't.

However, Ron was about to charge after them, but surprised everyone as he came to a sudden halt, nearly tripping on his own feet.

--_Stop_. You must take Hagrid and the others into the Come and Go Room. Harry's life depends on it-- he heard Fawkes declare in his head.

--What?--

--We must make a potion to save Harry. Come quickly, I am already here. We don't have much time-- Fawkes said urgently.

Ron turned towards the others, who were utterly confused.

"Come with me, I just heard Fawkes. It's to help Harry," he said, already running the opposite way and towards the Come and Go Room.

The others didn't argue, but hurried after him.

- - -

McGonagall opened the doors for Dumbledore and Snape, before closing them behind them.

Snape guided a now sleeping Susan onto one of the closest beds—those petrified on the beds down the same row.

"Albus?! What is goi— Good Merlin! Is-is that?!" Fudge asked, suddenly seeing that Dumbledore was carrying someone, and that that someone was an extremely injured Harry Potter.

"Cornelius, I will explain everything soon, but right now, Harry must be tended to," Dumbledore stated, gently taking Harry past him and laying him on the bed at the far corner of the room.

Madam Pomfrey hurried forward, Snape already examining Susan.

"O-of course, Albus. Is Hogwarts still locked down?" he asked as Dumbledore began quietly speaking with Pomfrey over Harry.

Dumbledore paused and looked to Fudge.

"Yes, and it will stay that way until I am confident that Voldemort will not try to breach the walls. His current state is not yet physical, but as you saw yourself, he is no less dangerous," Dumbledore said briskly.

Dumbledore glanced to the bed that was at the opposite end of the room bearing a still unconscious Lockhart.

"I heartily agree with you, Albus," Fudge said, saying that which showed there was at least _some_ sense in that tiny little mind of his. "But are we… _sure_ that was…you-know-who?"

Dumbledore completely faced him at that, his eyes solidifying in an unwavering blue.

"As I live and breathe, that being, whose true name is Tom Riddle, grew to become Lord Voldemort. I will be very clear in this, Cornelius. Voldemort had created safe guards in ensuring he was bound to this world. That… spirit, you saw possess Mr. Lockhart, is a piece of Voldemort's very being. In all the things that matter, the being we all saw _is_ Voldemort…. And now he has gained the necessary power to return to a physical body, whether we are ready to fight him or not. This is no time to doubt if the enemy is real or not, especially when we have seen him with our own eyes and have seen what he has done.

"And I need not remind you of the actions of his followers during the summer, Cornelius. He has been leaving clues to his growing power and those of his followers; none of this has been random. Please, do not lose face."

Fudge lost several shades of pigment, having winced every time Dumbledore stated you-know-who's name and mentioned the recent dark events; all the while begrudgingly admitting this to himself: Dumbledore is right.

"However, young Mr. Potter and the actions of others have given us some time to prepare, but I will discuss these things with you later; right now, I believe it would be best if we provided you with a room, until the lockdown has been lifted. Minerva, please escort the Minister to the guest chambers," Dumbledore said. "The house-elves will be happy to provide you with anything you may need, Cornelius."

"Uh… Thank you, Albus," he managed, before looking to Harry. "Harry, do get better."

Harry gave a little nod, but did nothing else to confirm he had heard the Minister, save give him a confused and dazed expression, as if he was thinking hard about something.

McGonagall then led him out, the door closing solidly behind her.

Dumbledore and Pomfrey immediately went to Harry.

"Where does it hurt, Potter?" Pomfrey asked.

Where did it not hurt? would probably have been a better question.

Coming back to life was definitely harder than dying, and much less enjoyable too.

"Inside," Harry decided, feeling the phoenix tears at work on his arm and shoulder as something raged within him.

Harry scrunched up his eyes again, feeling another wave about to come.

"Poppy, move back," Dumbledore stated suddenly.

Harry's hands took hold of the sheets, squeezing for all he was worth as the intense pulse came forth.

"Don't fight it Harry, just try to relax. I know it's hard. It's almost over," Dumbledore said gently.

Harry heard Pomfrey inhale sharply, and he silently wondered what had happened this time as he was able to relax.

The sheets had turned blue and had unraveled, lying as loose threads under him.

"Chaotic magic…" Pomfrey breathed, Snape staring silently by Susan's bed.

Harry just laid there and tried to catch his breath, the pain in his arm nearly gone.

"They've been getting stronger, but the time between them has also been getting longer. I'm going to contact someone who may be able to help in this. I will return as soon as I can," Dumbledore stated. "Do not do or give him anything that will affect his magic."

Pomfrey shook herself as Dumbledore quickly left, and went to Harry's side.

"Just try to rest, Potter. We'll figure this out," she said, beginning to remove his outer robes to get a better look at his shoulder.

- - -

Ron and the others were hard at work. Fawkes speaking to Ron before Ron relayed the directions to the others, all of them carrying out tasks to complete the potion in time.

"This potion isn't going to get rid of or counteract the venom; instead, it is going to allow the magic within Harry to coexist with it, including the phoenix tears, for that is where the problem is," Ron said, repeating what Fawkes was telling him.

"Now we just need a Basilisk scale…" Ron said.

"Dobby!" Draco shouted.

"Master has called Dobby, has something happened? All of Hogwarts' house elves feel something has. How can Dobby help?" Dobby asked, his eyes wide.

"Here, take Revlis and go down into the chamber and find one of Salandra's scales, but if Salandra comes, run."

--Salandra's intent was not to kill Harry, but to save him, I believe-- Fawkes said.

"Didn't mean to kill him?! Are you chirpin' mad?!" Ron shouted.

--Harry's condition previously was complicated.--

"It's complicated now!" Ron said, confusing the others who couldn't hear what Fawkes was saying.

"What did he say?" Neville asked.

Ron repeated his statement, though in disbelief.

"Well, just be careful, Revlis and Dobby. We just need one good scale to complete this potion, okay?" Draco said.

"Yes, Master."

-Pop-

Hermione suddenly jumped. They all looked at her.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Greg asked.

"Oh Merlin, he's contacting me!" she exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Long Beard!"

"Oh Merlin," Ron agreed.

"Well, get over here, you need to be glamoured!" Draco said as Vince and Neville stepped towards her with their wands, since Draco was busy cutting up some strange purple leaves.

"Just stay still, we have to hurry. Sorry if you don't look like how you wanted," Neville said as they charmed her.

Hermione's appearance aged fifty years. Her hair went short and spiky and turned sky blue. Her eyes were light green, and her face was lightly covered in wrinkles. Her clothes turned into blood red robes with laces of silver thread throughout.

They then nodded, before she hurried to the far side of the Come and Go Room, walls suddenly materializing around her, a door appearing as well.

Apparently she decided she needed a study.

Entering the room she just required, she pulled out her mirror and placed it on the desk and then spoke the words to activate it, taking a calming breath as she did so.

"Long Beard, I apologize for the delay. I am Hermit, what is the emergency?" she asked, trying to sound as calm and collected as she could.

"Hermit, I trust Mage told you of our previous conversation?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, has…" Hermione decided not to complete the sentence.

"I'm afraid so, but from some events and circumstances I do not currently understand, Harry is alive, though having been gone for a time; however, I fear we may lose him again if something is not done," Dumbledore said gravely.

"What is his condition?" Hermione asked.

"He is conscious, but his magic has gone into chaos, and I know the magic in the basilisk venom will soon take its toll, both despite and because of the phoenix tears."

Hermione pursed her lips together.

"Stand by," Hermione said, quickly leaving the room with the mirror on the desk.

She closed the door behind her.

"Is there anything they can be doing for Harry until the potion is done?" Hermione asked, looking at Fawkes.

"They can give him anything to heal his physical body, but they should not even think about giving him anything that affects his magic. Also, don't cast _any_ spells on or near him," Ron said. "But he," motioning to Fawkes, "is sure they already know that."

"Okay," Hermione said, turning back and reentering her 'sanctuary'.

"Long Beard, do what you can for his physical condition if you aren't already, and in case you don't know, do nothing that may affect his magic, including giving him potions or casting spells on or close to him. We'll deliver the package that will help as soon as we can," Hermit said.

"Hogwarts is in lockdown," Dumbledore stated.

"That won't be a problem, we'll still be able to deliver it to you, just focus on keeping Potter stable until we do."

"If you're sure," Dumbledore said, not looking convinced about them being able to get through Hogwart's defenses.

"I am; now, I believe we both have work to do," Hermione said certainly, hoping her new persona was working out okay.

Dumbledore gave a nod, before cutting off communication with, "We are a Formation of Defenders."

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief, before putting the mirror away, canceling the charms, and returning to the others.

-Pop-

Dobby returned, a smooth shiny scale in his hands.

"It was in the middle of the chamber, Master," Dobby said, bowing to Draco as he handed it to him.

:I believe she left it for us: Revlis said before Neville translated.

--See? Believe me now?-- Fawkes asked.

"I believe you're still chirpin' mad," Ron grumbled.

- - -

Dumbledore hurried back into the infirmary, pausing ever so slightly at Pomfrey's current condition.

Her hair… it was now a short, silver… Mohawk…

But the state of the room was far less amusing as he suddenly slowed upon seeing it.

The bed across from Harry's was a pile of mush, the shelves beside the door of Pomfrey's office beside his bed had been turned upside down, and the items that had been on them had either been partly transfigured, charmed, or just utterly destroyed.

It reminded him of Ariana.

"Albus?" Pomfrey asked, actually seeing a momentary shell shocked expression pass over Dumbledore's face.

He quickly shook himself out of it as he went forward, realizing they were now the only ones in the room with Harry, which was probably a good thing.

"Severus and Minerva took Lockhart, Ms. Bones, and the others to a different room before any of this happened since there was nothing else they could do here. I am sure they have adapted it into a second infirmary.

"From what they have told me, Lockhart is still out and Bones is sleeping, though her magic levels are extremely depleted. I honestly don't know if she is still a witch," Pomfrey said regretfully.

Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh before turning to Harry.

"I think he's becoming delirious. He was calling you earlier," Pomfrey whispered.

Dumbledore gave a small start at that before he slowly approached the side of Harry's bed and pulled up a chair.

Harry turned his tired face towards him.

"Professor?"

"I'm here, Harry, just rest. Help will soon be coming."

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back," Harry mumbled.

"You don't need to be afraid, I'm here," Dumbledore said, leaning forward.

Harry opened his eyes a little more, wanting to make sure he was truly seeing Dumbledore and wasn't imagining him, especially since Pomfrey had warned him earlier that he might begin seeing things that weren't there as the effects of the venom progressed.

Dumbledore froze slightly, looking into Harry's eyes.

Their brilliant green was still present, but there was more.

A thin band of gold was around the iris, the colored portion of his eye, and outside of that, the area that should be white…was sickly green.

Dumbledore looked up at Pomfrey, who nodded her head, letting him know she had noticed it as well.

Harry stiffened, and Dumbledore knew another wave was coming as the air around them shifted at the sudden present magic.

It was clear to Dumbledore that Harry was scared, probably afraid he would do something more than just break something, and if Dumbledore was honest with himself, he was afraid of that very same thing.

Harry arched his back slightly, forgetting Dumbledore's previous words of just letting it come. He didn't want it to come, he wanted it to stay away, to stay inside him, where it didn't have the chance of hurting anyone.

Dumbledore grabbed his hand, clasping it with both of his.

"Listen to me, Harry, don't fight it, it will only make it worse. Just let it come, we'll take care of any damage later; I dare say Pomfrey has enough things anyway, you should see her office, more cluttered than mine," Dumbledore said, now sitting on the side of the bed.

Harry gritted his teeth, the magic still building and not having truly released yet.

But then it did.

It was like floodgates opening, a mountain of water coming to its new found freedom.

Harry tried to pull his hand free from Dumbledore's grasp, tried to get away, even to roll off the bed, but nothing worked. He felt the magic rush down his arm and into Dumbledore, and he could only pray it did no harm….

He heard a roar of magic expand outwards, followed by a huge boom and several crashes, practically right after another. He heard Pomfrey scream, though she sounded almost distant for some reason.

Silence saturated the room once it was over.

Complete silence.

- - -

Draco added the basilisk scale he had just cut up when he felt it, an almost burning sensation within himself, but not his physical self, no, this went much deeper.

"Draco?" Neville asked, seeing Draco falter.

"I don't feel right," Draco managed, putting what he had in his hands down on the table as he hunched over slightly, wrapping an arm around himself.

--Get him in the study, quickly! Shut the door behind him!-- Fawkes shouted suddenly in Ron's head.

Hearing the urgency, Ron grabbed Draco's arm and practically propelled him towards the study Hermione had created earlier.

The others got out of the way, knowing Fawkes had just told him something.

Draco stumbled, but Ron kept him on his feet before shoving him into the study and slamming the door behind him.

"Ron! What's hap—" Hermione began asking as suddenly they saw the door to the study crack, loud crashes coming from within as the whole entire room seemed to shake.

It finally stopped after several long seconds.

Ron threw the door open, the others quickly going towards him.

"Draco?" Ron asked.

"I think… something much worse, has just happened… on Harry's end," Draco said, trying to catch his breath, on his hands and knees in the middle of the completely obliterated room, not a single undamaged thing within.

"We need to get this to him now," Hermione said, suddenly going back to the recently finished potion to pour it into two flasks.

Hagrid nodded, taking them both from her.

Fawkes began giving directions to Ron who then began telling them to Hagrid.

"Tell them he has to drink one of them entirely right now. The other he needs to take two swigs of every two hours after this until it is all gone," Ron said. "He still can't have any potions after this, until his magic is completely stable, which will be a long time from now."

Hagrid nodded, Greg helping Draco to his feet.

"The chaos magic will now be contained to a certain space around him and shouldn't leak through the bond like it just had, but it will take time until it is no longer a problem around Harry. But I don't actually know if it will ever truly settle, but at least the venom and tears will stop fighting each other."

Ron sighed, understandably finding it difficult to repeat what Fawkes was telling him to the others.

"Hagrid?" Draco asked.

"Yeah?"

"You may need to reveal yourself to the Amici here."

The others nodded slightly.

"I think it is for the best," Hermione admitted. "We'll be here."

"I'll get this to 'arry as soon as I can," Hagrid said with a nod, before quickly turning around and running out of the room.

- - -

Harry fearfully opened his eyes, afraid of what he would see and yet needing to know, still feeling his hand in both of Dumbledore's.

Harry blinked.

Was he hallucinating?

Who was this guy sitting at the edge of the bed?

He was wearing the same robes Dumbledore had been, had the same deep blue eyes Dumbledore had, was about the same size, had the same posture and everything except….

He had no beard.

It was beyond odd, it was also almost disturbing for some reason.

"Well, I guess that is why they call it chaotic magic," Dumbledore stated, blinking a few times. "It has been a while since my face has been this exposed to the air. I feel more naked than Fawkes after a burning day; I must tell you, it is quite an odd feeling."

Harry was so relieved, he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, but then he looked beyond Dumbledore, and around them.

Every single bed, save the one he and Dumbledore were on, had been thrown back and were in shambles. The windows were all broken, patches of the walls and a few objects about were on fire. Around them was a large circular scorch mark, created by his magic, odd pulsing residue still flickering as evidence.

"Albus?" a clearly scared voice asked, coming from the office beside Harry's bed.

Harry turned his head, finding a little worse for wear Madam Pomfrey, but aside from the dirty clothes and bright silver mohawk, she was alright.

"Poppy, glad you found cover from the flying objects," Dumbledore said.

"Are you and Harry alright?" she asked, moving towards them.

"Yes, seems to have only caused material damage, for the most part," he said, running one of his hands against his bare face before looking down to Harry, who was clearly relieved.

Dumbledore smiled, sharing in Harry's relief, but he frowned slightly when he noticed Harry's eyes dim slightly.

"Harry?" he asked, leaning closer to him.

Harry gave a half smile, now clearly out of it.

"I saw them, you know. It was the best. Part of me wishes I could have stayed, even though I feel guilty thinking that. I probably shouldn't be telling you that; there's other things I should be saying to you instead. She told me," Harry rambled, pausing slightly as it was obvious his thoughts had suddenly shifted. "You look younger without a beard, but you also look smaller. I wonder if I will look bigger once I can grow a beard. There's charms for them. Ron found a book to glamour yourself with goatees and stuff. The first one he tried gave him a uni-brow though. Hermione had to fix him."

Dumbledore glanced at Pomfrey. She sighed.

"They don't hate you, you know. You can stop thinking that," Harry continued, though slowing down in his speech. "She's very pretty. Shy too."

Dumbledore became noticeably concerned at that.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry mumbled something, but nothing intelligible.

"Harry?"

He didn't even respond that time, just continued mumbling things they couldn't decipher. Pomfrey quickly came up and began waving her wand over him.

She gasped.

"Harry, can you hear me?" she asked, her free hand grabbing his now healed shoulder.

Dumbledore looked to her in obvious worry.

"He's declining fast, Albus, and there's nothing we can do."

Before Dumbledore could respond, though, McGonagall and Snape reentered, Filius and Pomona now watching Bones and Lockhart.

"Good Merlin! What's happened?" McGonagal shouted, seeing the condition of the infirmary and only seeing Dumbledore from the back.

She was now very glad she and Snape had taken the others into that empty classroom.

"It seems the chaos magic is getting worse," Snape stated.

Dumbledore turned slightly.

"Great Merlin's beard! Albus, where's your beard?!" McGonagall asked, staring.

Snape was now gaping, though barely noticeable, but to Dumbledore he might as well have lost his jaw to the floor by how much surprise he was showing compared to how much he had ever shown.

"Banished by the mysterious effects of chaos magic," Dumbledore stated simply, turning back to Harry and giving Harry's hand a light squeeze.

"How is he?" McGonagall asked, focusing on Harry and pushing aside all else.

Dumbledore was about to answer, but the doors to the infirmary suddenly flung open before slamming shut again, revealing a panting Hagrid with two potion bottles, one in each hand.

"These are fer Harry," he stated, hurrying in, kicking aside pieces of bed.

"What is it? His current condition does not allow him to have potions," Pomfrey stated.

"And where are the children? You did not leave them alone unsupervised, did you?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course not," Hagrid said, deciding Fawkes counted as supervision; he watched Dumbledore all the time, after all.

"Rubeus," Dumbledore said gently, but seriously. "What are you doing here?"

Hagrid looked around the room, finding only Amici, save for Harry who was obviously Custosae, and Pomfrey, who they were thinking about having join soon anyways.

He made a decision, standing tall and going to his full height, which wasn't exactly needed, since everyone was already looking up at him, but it was still impressive.

Hagrid faced Dumbledore.

"Long Beard, we are a Formation of Defenders. I am Little John, a member of the Custosae. Here is the package; my fellow Custosae just delivered it to me, with the help of Fawkes, I might add…."

The faces of everyone were priceless.

- - -

_Next Part: Ariana's Message_


	31. Book 2 Pt 19: Ariana’s Message

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

**Clarification: **The reason why Harry's magic has gone haywire and is in chaos is because of the venom and phoenix tears fighting in Harry's magic core. The venom was able to enter because it had been given enough time to do so (nothing stopping it) and the phoenix tears had entered soon after Harry came back, seeking out the venom to destroy it, but once the magic of the venom and tears entered the core, they could no longer 'cancel each other out' due to being in a 'magical zone'. This fight is causing the chaotic magic, and if the potion had not been given to Harry in time, this fight would have torn his core apart, which would have made him go back in the Realm of the Dead with no chance of returning; however, because the potion had been given in time, the magic in the venom and tears is currently being integrated into his magical core, which will take time to adapt and stuff, making chaotic magic result until it has calmed, but even then, his magic has been changed. More on this later. Hope I've explained it well enough...

Oh, and Harry's condition was previously complicated due to being a horcrux, which is why Salandra bit him...

Well, enjoy :) And as always, thanks for the reviews :).

* * *

- - - **Book 2 — Part 19: Ariana's Message**

"Jean Burry will be arriving as soon as she can, Albus," Flitwick said.

"Hmm," Dumbledore hummed, standing by Harry's bed, watching him sleep, or at least that's what it looked like Harry was doing.

Harry could sort of make out the voices from those in the room swirling around him, but he was still on the border between asleep and awake.

Dumbledore and Pomfrey had yet to figure out how to completely reverse what the magic had done to their hair and clothes. Pomfrey had mostly reversed what had happened to her hair; it was just silver now. Dumbledore had settled with simply tying his hair back, deciding any efforts at this time in regrowing his beard would be pointless. The chaos magic would probably just banish it again.

Harry had taken the first dose (drinking the first bottle entirely as instructed) nearly two hours ago, and was due for the two swigs from the second bottle soon.

After drinking what he had, Harry immediately went to sleep, and according to Madam Pomfrey, that was due to his magical core absorbing the potion; however, she warned the next dose would probably not be taken in as well, which was probably why the Custosae (Hagrid and the others giving a quick summary of who they were and that they, excluding Hagrid, were in the Amici) had instructed giving Harry small doses after the first.

Harry had settled into a comfortable sleep, allowing Dumbledore and the others, still in the infirmary, to process a few things that had recently passed, Snape glancing at Hagrid and hiding an amused smirk.

_Hagrid, a Custosae, and right under our noses. Ha! Including Dumbledore's nose_, Snape thought, before he calmly left. There were things he needed to do for the Custosae.

Hagrid, feeling most of them looking at him, suddenly couldn't help himself.

"Professor Dumbledore, I think a new codename may need ter be in order fer yuh," Hagrid said, no outsiders in the infirmary, Pomfrey currently being an honorary member until things could be finalized.

"I'd rather keep my codename. I have grown quite attached to it, to be honest. As for yours, 'Little John'? Your fellow Custosae certainly have a sense of humor. And though a part of me is surprised by this recent revelation in your Custosae membership, part of me always knew there was a reason why I would trust you with my life."

Hagrid blinked, McGonagall grinning like a Siamese cat behind him at Dumbledore's rather deep admission before growing serious and providing them with some news since it was clear Hagrid had been momentarily struck dumb.

"Lockhart has arrived at St Mungos," McGonagall said. "He is still unresponsive, and they can't detect any magic from him. He's the same level as a squib now, it seems."

Dumbledore had spoken with Draco and the others, gathering the bare summary of what had happened, including the surprising actions of Crabbe and Goyle—Dumbledore having asked what had happened right after the Basilisk had left, wanting and needing to know how they had driven Riddle away, knowing he wouldn't have taken defeat so easily. Well, who would have thought those two had such a spell in their arsenal? Dumbledore decided to learn more about that later.

The lockdown had been lifted, and Dumbledore had had his discussion with the Minister, which first had included what had happened to his beard. The Minister was understandably concerned about the obvious chaotic magic from Harry, but Dumbledore convinced him to allow Harry to stay at Hogwarts, since transporting Harry right now could be disastrous.

Dumbledore had also decided it was best to tell Fudge the truth about everything that had happened, or at least as much as he was certain about, including the fact that Harry had actually been _gone_. He needed to show how bad it had and could have been, and how close Voldemort had come in carrying out what he had planned. Dumbledore knew the coming war was certain, and that the Minister needed to be told the cold hard truth of it, especially concerning the fact that Voldemort would be back, though Fudge was still hesitant in believing.

Dumbledore was frustrated, knowing he couldn't force Fudge to understand or believe the danger that was there and that was coming, but a part of him wished he could, which was why he agreed to allow him to 'give his thanks and condolences' to Harry before he left for the Ministry later, hoping that seeing 'the-boy-who-lived' would convince him something had to be done.

"How is Ms. Bones doing?" Dumbledore asked, turning from Harry.

It had been decided for Susan Bones to remain at Hogwarts, or at least until her guardian, Madam Bones, said otherwise.

"She has woken up. She is aware and remembers most of what had happened, though I'm not sure that's something to be happy about; however, she is better off than Lockhart. She has trace amounts of magic, so there is some hope her magical core will adapt and grow, rekindling what has been taken, but only time will tell," Pomfrey said.

Harry was now becoming more aware, and he soon realized another person had entered the recently repaired infirmary, though the area around him still had damage, due to the fact they couldn't cast magic too close to him, and that the chaos magic had stirred slightly in his sleep after taking the potion from the Custosae.

In fact, he was about due for that second dose, if he remembered right.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked, making sure Harry was aware of him before touching his shoulder, not wanting to surprise him and cause his magic to react.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Time for you to take more of that potion. Come now, you need to sit up, my boy," he said, already sitting down beside him and helping him up, wrapping an arm around Harry's back for support.

Pomfrey handed him the potion.

"Now just relax, your magic may react a little bit. That's it," Dumbledore said, lifting the bottom of the bottle up slightly for Harry to drink.

Harry took two swigs, feeling the odd tingling liquid go into him, only to feel it absorb into his center soon after.

Dumbledore quickly handed the bottle back to Pomfrey as Harry tensed, pushing himself back against Dumbledore's arm and the side of his shoulder.

Everyone close to them backed away, particularly Pomfrey whose hair was still silver, watching in terrified fascination.

"Just think about something else, Harry. Something that makes you feel safe and calm," Dumbledore whispered.

Harry relaxed slightly, his right hand still gripping onto the sheets, his other having found Dumbledore's sleeve as one of his feet dug into the mattress.

The magic came, crackling loudly around Harry, Dumbledore's clothes shimmering, reminding those watching of his eyes.

Harry heard someone gasp loudly, but as long as it wasn't Dumbledore, he forced himself to remain relatively calm as the magic slowly eased up and stopped.

"Good job, it's over, good job," Dumbledore said, patting Harry's back as Harry tried to catch his breath.

"Merlin, was th-that… _how_?" someone began, a voice Harry vaguely remembered hearing earlier.

"Yes, Cornelius, chaotic magic, being moderately contained," Dumbledore said, easing Harry back on the pillows after he fluffed them so Harry could stay sitting up.

Harry opened his eyes and found Pomfrey, McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick, and the man he had briefly seen soon after he had first entered the infirmary.

Dumbledore's robes had changed again, this time green and yellow… with lilies scattered throughout.

The professors did not miss the connection.

The air was still heavy with magic, but it was slowly dispersing.

"Mr. Potter," Cornelius said, taking a hesitant step forward. "Albus has just told me of the events that have resulted in the conditions of yourself and others. Let me be the first to thank you for your actions against the one responsible and stopping the attacks on your fellow peers. It also seems you may have shed some light on something that had taken place a half century ago."

Harry looked at Cornelius for a moment, and it was obvious he was thinking, probably trying to digest what he had heard.

"Wait, Cornelius? As in, Cornelius Fudge?" Harry asked.

"That's right Harry, Cornelius is the Minister of Magic," Dumbledore said.

"The grandson of Filis George Fudge?" Harry asked.

Everyone suddenly looked at him in confusion and bewilderment.

"Yes, I'm his grandson," Fudge said. "But how do you know that?"

"I spoke to him," Harry stated simply, before suddenly realizing how insane that had just sounded.

He froze.

"What? How could you have, dear boy? He's been dead for almost sixty years!" Fudge said, looking concerned for Harry's sanity.

Harry looked around, glancing uncertainly at Dumbledore who looked just as concerned, though not for Harry's sanity but for something else, before finally just letting his eyes come to rest on Fudge.

"Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked, gently prompting.

There was no taking what he had said back now, and he did have a message to give, right? Not only that, they'd think he was losing it even if he did keep his mouth shut.

"Well, you will probably think me crazy, if you don't already, so please just hear me out. Filis Fudge is…or is it was? I'm a little confused about what tense… anyways… he's an elderly gentleman, a little taller than myself, and sort of balding. He has a strong sense of power about him… he sort of reminds me of Mr. Moody, actually," Harry said.

"How do you know that? There's not many pictures of him around, and those were all taken before he got older," Fudge exclaimed, becoming confused and slightly alarmed.

"Please calm yourself, Cornelius, I think I know what is going on," Dumbledore said, not wanting to risk the Minister's magic from probably being bashed by Harry's if he got too riled up.

"What, Albus?"

Dumbledore looked down at Harry, his eyes unreadable before growing extremely solemn.

"Mr. Potter has entered and left the Realm of the Dead," he whispered.

Everyone became deathly quiet after that, and Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"So…" Fudge whispered, his voice sounding like a squeaky little girl's. "You really were…"

Harry looked up at him at that, making Fudge unconsciously stiffen, though in fear or awe, Harry wasn't sure.

"Yes, I was dead," Harry stated, his voice surprisingly steady.

Fudge's eyes widened, clearly not having believed it when Dumbledore had told him earlier, but pondering on it now.

"Do you want me to tell you what your grandfather wanted me to?" Harry asked.

"How can I refuse?" Fudge breathed, a part of him afraid of what he was about to hear, and yet, another part of him wanting to.

He wanted to hear the message from the man he remembered listening to about how he had defeated the terrible dark lord before his parents' time…. He wanted to hear from the man he positively idolized, as a boy and even now.

"He wanted me to remind you of your heritage, who you are descended from, to tell you you have the chance to bring respect and honor to your family name, Minister.

"He told me to remind you he did not hide from or ignore Lord Iarlaith, and he expects you to not hide from Voldemort, but to respond just as he had against Iarlaith. Oh, and he said the whole calling him 'You-Know-who' dashed nickname thing is 'a great mound of hippogriff dung and just as disgraceful'. His words not mine, though I sort of agree with him, sir," Harry admitted.

Fudge blinked, the words 'great mound of hippogriff dung' striking a memory. It was a saying Grandpa Filis always had said. There was no way this could be a coincidence… and Lord Iarlaith… that Dark Lord was barely a chapter in history now, no way a boy who hadn't even completed his second year would know that name and make the connections. And then there was the importance of the family name. Grandpa Filis had always been a very traditional man, wanting to bring and keep the honor of the family name.

There was no disputing it. Harry Potter had met and spoken to his grandfather.

Everyone was now staring at Fudge, seeing his reaction and gathering that at least something Harry had said had struck something within him.

"Did... did he tell you why he wanted me to be told this?" Fudge asked.

"Yes. He wants you to make the right decision," Harry stated. "And, if I may be so bold, he wishes you to 'bring the Fudge name into an age of respect and honor, instead of cowardice…'."

Everyone, other than Fudge and Dumbledore, was gaping at Harry. To speak so bluntly to the Minister?!

"I—you… you have given me much to think about…" Fudge managed, the words Harry had just uttered reminding him of his grandfather again.

_'An age of respect and honor, instead of cowardice…'._

"Again, thank you, Mr. Potter. I hope to speak with you again at a later time, but for right now, I have things to attend to at the Ministry."

They watched him all but dash out of the infirmary, the sound of his hurried footsteps reaching their ears long after the infirmary doors had shut behind him.

"I hope he listens," Harry whispered softly as Dumbledore turned his attention to him.

"Professors, Hagrid, please leave us for a moment," Dumbledore stated. "I wish to speak with Harry, and do not think an audience is necessary."

They all started slightly, but didn't argue, quietly leaving the room, pretty sure Dumbledore wished to get the story of what had happened now.

Dumbledore calmly looked at Harry for a moment, not saying anything for several seconds. Harry wondered if he had done something wrong, even though he knew that wasn't the case, he just couldn't think of anything else.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Dumbledore asked finally.

- - -

Ron and the others (the twins and Ginny joining them soon after—McGonagall having gotten them) had been taken to what had been dubbed the second infirmary after Hagrid had come back to tell them what had happened and that they would have to wait to see Harry.

They were understandably upset about that, and Draco was tempted to pop in there, but with the knowledge that Harry's magic was still unbalanced and would be so for some time, they decided to listen to the wise adults.

They were now around Susan's bed, trying to keep one another's thoughts off of what had recently happened, but were failing miserably. The topic of conversation constantly shifted back to the chamber, to what might be happening with Harry now, and to when their parents would arrive.

The professors were in and out, having moved the rest of the student body to the Great Hall while continually running sweeps of the school and ensuring all was secure.

Draco had gone to the lavatory and had instructed Dobby to go to Mr. Weasley and give him a quick summary of what was happening, and to spread the word to all contacts they could reach that Voldemort was on the move and to be watchful and ready (this message supposedly from Ron). He had also told Dobby to tell him they were safe and that Harry was being looked after.

Hermione had then gone to the restroom soon after, contacting Sirius by using Harry's mirror….

"Sirius Black," she said.

The mirror activated, Sirius' face appearing on the glass soon after.

"Harry, wha—" he began, only to realize Harry wasn't the one who had called him.

"Mr. Black, something has happened, and Harry can't talk right now," Hermione began, only to be cut off.

"What's happened? It's being talked about all over, Hogwarts in lockdown? Where's Harry, is he okay?"

Hermione couldn't help herself, her thoughts going back to Harry's lifeless body as her eyes began to tear and her lip began to quaver.

It did not go unnoticed by Sirius.

"Hermione, is he okay?! Where is he?!" he shouted, already moving towards the fireplace, forgetting about the possibility of Hogwarts still being in lockdown (news about it going out of lockdown had not spread yet).

"Yeah," she croaked. "But some stuff has ha—" she hiccupped. "Happened. I think you should come as soon as you can. Hogwarts is no longer in lockdown, but I wouldn't come by floo, don't know if that has been completely lifted yet."

"I'm on my way," he said, ending the connection and rushing to get Lupin before apparating to Hogsmeade.

- - -

Harry paused in his telling, to the part now after the Basilisk had bitten him.

He had made it clear to Dumbledore that the Basilisk knew what she was doing and that her intent was to help him, not to kill him. He said he would explain, and that was where he was now.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know how to continue," Harry muttered.

"Well, take as much time as you need, Harry. There's no rush," Dumbledore said.

"I found myself in a fog and a man called my name. I don't know who he was. Well, I followed him, and then I found myself in a valley… the sky… it was amazing…. And then, I saw a large group of people, but I only recognized my parents…."

Harry paused, calming himself before his magic responded to his emotions.

Dumbledore noticed, feeling the rise of energy around them. It calmed slightly, and Harry continued, but now looked some what guilty.

"I have not been telling you everything, Professor…" Harry said softly.

"Harry, I know you haven't, but I'm not one to press when it is not necessary; however, I would like to be told, now that you are willing," Dumbledore admitted.

Harry took a calming breath, knowing this admission would be good for his soul.

"I don't just have Riddle's memories of that day…. I have them all," Harry stated, part of him wondering why he hadn't told this to Dumbledore sooner.

Dumbledore's eyes darkened slightly, both in sadness for Harry and anger at Voldemort.

It was a captivating sight, and Harry decided it best to be silent.

"I suppose I have suspected that for sometime, but did not wish to acknowledge that possibility," Dumbledore said softly. "It does explain a great deal of things, though."

Harry nodded, taking Dumbledore's fall into silence as his signal to continue.

"My parents answered a lot of questions for me, and explained a lot of things, both about my link with Riddle and how I was able to go back, to what will happen to me now," Harry said.

Dumbledore stayed silent.

"They told me the bond that was made between me and Draco during the summer is what really saved me, and that it did something to the thing that had linked me to Voldemort."

"Had linked?" Dumbledore couldn't help but interrupt, a part of him knowing what it likely was.

"The night Voldemort tried to kill me, he had accidently given me a part of his soul. I was a horcrux."

Hearing it was a lot harder than Dumbledore had thought, but he forced himself to continue listening.

"However, because of the bond that had been made, the horcrux had been broken up into pieces. Voldemort's powers, memories, and soul. When I died, I only lost the part that was his soul, and because I had his soul, it acted as a 'buffer', enabling me the chance to go back while it 'went on', and because of the tie with Draco and the potion, the chance has worked."

Dumbledore nodded, taking all of it in.

"They warned me about the problem I would have with my core. Dad said it would be several weeks, if not longer…" Harry whispered.

"Did they say anything else about it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can't use a wand until I'm better."

"You will get better, Harry. I will make sure of it," Dumbledore stated.

Harry nodded, not knowing what to say after that obvious promise.

"They-uh… also explained some about Voldemort," Harry began a little awkwardly.

"Oh?"

"He's going to get a body soon. And the reason why he didn't disappear when I destroyed the diary was because the Death Eaters had done something to it in a ceremony sometime during the summer. Barty Crouch Jr. to be exact…" Harry grumbled.

Dumbledore looked grave, but made himself focus on what was before him.

"Harry, I didn't ask about this earlier, but now that we're back on it, where did you get that dagger to destroy the diary? It is not a common weapon someone has, let alone a second year."

Harry blinked.

What the heck should he say?

"Um… someone gave it to me," he stated, wondering if this could be some sort of test. He might have questioned Ron or one of the others, after all.

Dumbledore nodded, clearly forming a theory in his head.

"You knew the diary was a horcrux from your memories, didn't you?" Dumbledore asked, really trying hard to not sound as if he was interrogating him, because he wasn't, not really, he just needed to know.

It was sort of working, Harry could feel Dumbledore genuinely just wanting to know, not make him feel like he was in trouble or something.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"I don't know who gave the dagger to you, Harry, but I am honestly glad they did. I am not going to press you on the matter, because I can assume they are on our side, but if you feel you can share something with me about them, I would appreciate it," Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at his hands.

"They are on our side, sir; I have no doubt about that," Harry stated.

Dumbledore knew that was all he was going to get right now, so decided to move on.

"What else happened in the Realm, Harry?"

Harry really stared hard at his hands now, oblivious to his magic making the bed squeak from sudden strain.

"It's alright, Harry. There's no rush, just relax," Dumbledore said, all too aware of the rise in chaotic magic.

"I met and spoke with some people after my parents…" Harry's voice trailed off.

How was he supposed to give Ariana's message?

"This is when you met the Minister's grandfather?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Yes, and others…" Harry muttered.

"You have messages for others, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his voice a mere whisper, matching the volume of Harry's mutter.

Harry nodded, Ariana's words echoing in his ears, as well as his promise he had made to her.

"If you need me to help you find someone or something, I'll help you in everyway I can, Harry," Dumbledore said, still whispering, but not as quietly.

"I have one for you."

Harry wasn't sure how he had formed words to say that, but he had.

Dumbledore didn't move, his blue eyes meeting Harry's green, which were still enclosed by a band of gold, the sickly green fading outside of it; however, streaks of dark green were beginning to surface within the bright green, almost like a star.

After a long pregnant pause, Harry took his mentor's silence as consent to speak.

"I met your father and mother, and your sister…" Harry began.

Dumbledore looked as if he had stopped breathing.

"Ariana is the one who gave me the message, but your parents made it a point to let me know they agreed with the message completely."

Dumbledore was still sitting on the edge of the bed, facing Harry, his robes still yellow and green, covered with small blooming lilies.

Harry continued, knowing if he stopped now, he would never be able to continue.

"I don't know how else to give it to you, so I will give it to you word for word….

" 'Tell my brother we forgave him a long time ago, and that it is time he forgave himself…. Albus will also want to know this: It was not him or Aberforth….' "

Harry stopped, seeing Dumbledore cover his bowed face with one of his hands and give a muffled sob.

Harry sat up more, having known this message was important, but still shocked upon seeing the result. This message had clearly been more important than what he had previously thought.

Harry shifted himself forward, not knowing what else to do, and as he did so, Dumbledore quickly caved and swiftly wrapped his arms gently around him. Harry's much smaller and still weak arms attempted to return the gesture, but, after a few seconds, just came to rest limply at his sides.

He was content to simply be there for Dumbledore as he quietly wept. Wept for his lost family and little sister, in disbelief that they had given this message to be sent — that he had been forgiven — though still fighting with forgiving himself.

Harry just let himself rest against Dumbledore; he was too tired to support himself now anyway, as he remembered that was not all of the message.

"'You all still have tasks to complete and a life to live, but once they have been fulfilled, we shall be waiting. There's no rush,'" Harry quoted, the delivery of the message to Albus now almost complete.

"She also said she wants you to make up with your brother…" Harry whispered. "She said that was what she wanted most."

Dumbledore exhaled a shaky breath before replying just as quietly, "I'll try."

A few minutes passed in near silence.

Dumbledore now had reigned in his emotions, for the most part, and had a hand on the back of Harry's head, his other on Harry's back, so grateful Harry had not stayed within the Realm, but had come back, delivering this message and ensuring hope still existed in the Wizarding World….

It was probably due to the understandably risen emotions and the fact that a decent amount of time had passed, but they both felt the rising chaotic magic; however, for whatever reason, they couldn't have cared less.

Harry tensed slightly, feeling the magic grow thick within him, before he felt it swirl out and around him, the fire of the candles in the infirmary expanding, shifting in colors, until the magic settled, nearly making them snuff out — the magic of Hogwarts being the only reason they didn't.

Harry knew he was due for some more of the potion within the hour as Dumbledore helped him lay back down, his eyes still slightly red from tears after wiping them away.

"I can't thank you enough, Harry," Dumbledore whispered, standing up.

Harry didn't know what to say, so just gave a soft smile.

Dumbledore returned the smile before looking down and brushing his hand against his robes to straighten them.

"Well, one would think you are trying to change my entire appearance. First my robes, then my hair, and now this: Bunny Slippers. Though that may be some fault of my own, outwardly transfiguring my shoes from a pair of soft dragon head slippers, charmed cloth and stuffing, of course. The inside of them are quite cozy. I often wonder why all feet attire do not have similar innards."

Harry sat up a little to look down at Dumbledore's shoes, or rather slippers.

He found blue bunny slippers with purple polka dots, bunny ears and all, including a purple, fluffy, bunny tail on the back of each.

"I think I'll keep these as they are though," Dumbledore muttered, turning his foot slightly to look at the side. "Not everyday you get custom slippers made from chaotic magic."

Harry gave a soft and tired laugh as someone suddenly gave a barely restrained, heavy knock on the doors of the infirmary.

- - -

_Next Part: Rules of Chaos_

_Note: I just changed/edited the amount of years Filius Fudge has been dead, after some thought, it dawned on me that this would make more sense._


	32. Book 2 Pt 20: Rules of Chaos

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: Life and school have been busy, but I somehow managed to get some time in to write and post this. And this part should provide some clarification concerning Harry's magic.

Oh, and for some reason fanfiction removed my helpful - - - scene dividers in most of the previous parts. Sigh... Later, if I get time, I may decide to correct it, but until then, sorry for the confusion there. It annoys me too.

Well, anyway, enjoy this new part :) And as always, thanks for the reviews :).

* * *

- - - **Book 2 — Part 20: Rules of Chaos**

Sirius and Lupin ran all the way up to the entrance of Hogwarts, only to find Snape, of all people, waiting for them.

"Come with me," Snape stated.

They quickly followed him, but not to the infirmary, which eased Sirius' raging heart for a moment, that is, until they entered what Snape suddenly referred to as 'the second infirmary.'

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked, quickly seeing that Harry was nowhere in sight, despite the fact all of his friends, including the twins and Ginny now, were there around a currently sleeping young girl.

"He is in the main infirmary with the Headmaster, but I think you need to be told a few things before we take you there," Snape stated.

"Explain on the way!" Sirius retorted, already turning towards the door.

"Black, you need to be calm before you see Harry, there are circumstances you do not know about, and going in unprepared may get someone hurt," Snape replied, somehow keeping his cool (Occlumency working on overdrive).

"Talk fast," Sirius stated flatly as several people came in.

O o O o O

Madam Bones, Jean Burry, Madam Longbottom, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered Hogwarts. Arthur had sent Dobby back to Draco, telling him to inform Draco that they were coming.

Upon entering, Dobby popped before them.

"Please, follow Dobby. Dobby will take you to your families," Dobby said.

They looked at each other, before swiftly following the little house elf.

Going down the hall, they quickly met up with McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hagrid, their faces showing multiple levels of shock.

"Professors, what has happened? Is everyone alright?" Molly immediately asked. "Are the children okay?"

"Why aren't we going to the infirmary? I thought they would be there," Augusta asked.

"Because of the circumstances, we thought it best to make a secondary infirmary, but they are all safe and are being cared for," McGonagall said as Madam Bones fell into step beside her.

"I apologize for not being able to come sooner, but a few things at the Ministry prevented my prompt coming," Jean said, looking over at Bones to provide further details.

"There has been an incident at the Ministry, which has brought about a quick series of rather serious events; I need to speak to Dumbledore as soon as I can after I see my niece," Bones said.

"Of course, but what has happened?" McGonagall said, understandably concerned about what this 'incident' was about.

Bones glanced at her before looking to the doors of the apparent second infirmary.

"Lockhart woke up," she stated.

McGonagall and the others blinked, not knowing what to say.

Upon entering, everyone turned and looked at them.

"How is Potter?" Snape asked, momentarily forgetting that Sirius was waiting for an explanation, though, his question immediately curved Sirius' attention away from him.

"Better," Flitwick managed, Ron and the others straining to hear from where they currently were—on the other side of the room.

Mrs. Weasley and the others hurriedly entered the second infirmary behind Dobby, their eyes quickly going to their closest family members.

Ginny hurried to her mom as everyone started talking at once.

"Harry's sick, mum," Ginny said worriedly.

"It was you-know-who," Susan nearly whimpered, Madam Bones quickly giving her a hug to comfort her.

"The school was put in lockdown," Fred said.

"The Headmaster is still with Harry," George said.

"Are you all alright?" Molly asked, first looking to her own children, including Percy who was still currently petrified beside Clearwater, before looking to the others.

"Yeah, we are, but they won't let us see Harry," Ron immediately complained, Draco and Vince beside him, Hermione and Greg on the other side of Susan's bed.

"Everyone else is in the Great Hall, the other professors are with them," Neville told his Gran.

McGonagall glanced at Sirius and Lupin, suddenly seeing they were there.

"When did you two arrive?" she asked, wondering how they could have come so fast.

"Just now; I called them," Snape stated suddenly, giving a quick look to Sirius — telling him to keep his mouth shut. "He is Potter's godfather; he needed to be told as soon as it was possible."

"Yeah, and thanks, but I have yet to be told anything about what has happened!" Sirius said, making them go back to what they were initially about to talk about.

"What has happened?" Augusta Longbottom asked.

"How did this happen?" Bones asked, looking at petrified Percy and the others after taking her place beside Susan, Hermione and Greg having moved aside as Jean Burry came forward as well.

Before Snape could continue the conversation, Jean quickly began waving her wand over Susan, the others watching fixedly, but she didn't get that far when one of the children beside the bed caught her attention.

Her eyes snapped to Draco, whose hand was resting almost supportively on the wall next to him. His face currently displayed a mixture of feelings, but the first they were able to recognize was deep sadness.

"Dear, are you alright?" Molly asked, being the first to see who had distracted Jean, and seeing something wasn't right.

Draco nodded, though he clearly didn't trust his voice at the moment.

"Is it Harry?" Ron asked, so quietly only Jean, Susan, Madam Bones and the Custosae heard him.

Draco nodded again, trying to take a calming breath but only managing a shaky one.

"Are you about to…" Ron continued, just as quietly, for a moment concerned some chaotic magic was about to ensue.

Draco shook his head, but not exactly with certainty, it was more of a movement to display that he didn't know.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Snape asked, advancing and waving the others aside.

Somehow Draco found his voice, though quiet and shaky as it was, he managed to prevent it from cracking.

"I-it's Potter. Can't describe it, it's just really overwhelming…" he said, not making eye contact and moderately calming himself.

"Has this happened before?" Snape asked.

Draco nodded.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Ginny asked, quite concerned, afraid she was about to see another person need medical attention.

Ginny was of course a member of the Army of Hogwarts, and, over the past year, had gotten close to the other members, particularly to her brother's friends, which was understandable, with everything that had happened that summer.

Snape looked at those in the room, taking in everyone before speaking.

"My godson has a link with Potter, which was forged due to the events during the summer," Snape stated, deciding that everyone within the room already had a vague idea about it, or would learn about it soon enough anyways. "The effects of which, I believe, have only begun to be seen."

Jean focused her attention to Draco, who was looking fixedly to the floor, feeling everyone looking at him.

"Are you feeling better?" Jean asked.

"He's calmer, most of what I feel I can only describe as relief now," Draco whispered.

"And this has happened before?" she asked, "When?"

"Just a few times after that day in the summer…and…" Draco trailed off and didn't finish.

"Draco, this is important, we cannot afford not being told everything when it comes to chaotic magic," Snape stated.

"**_Chaotic_ magic**?!" Sirius asked, alarmed.

"It is being handled, the Headmaster is personally seeing to it," Snape said.

"But he's with Harry! That must mean—how did chaotic mag—is that why the school was in lockdown? What is going on?! Is my Godson okay?!" Sirius asked, beyond shouting.

"Black, calm yourself, if you would shut your blubbering mouth up we could learn what is going on and be able to tell you," Snape snapped.

"I'm going to Harry," Sirius stated, turning towards the door, but something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was Draco.

Draco seemed to shrink where he stood, his shoulders falling as he wrapped his arms around himself before giving a shudder. Then Snape moved.

Snape grabbed his godson, pulling him away from the others and practically sweeping Draco and himself to the opposite side of the room as a soft brush of magic passed over them all. Then, in the next second, Snape had lifted and placed Draco on the nearest bed, which happened to be the furthest from the others, though still rather close, Snape thought.

"I'm okay, it's okay, it's over," Draco babbled, trying to get up but being stopped by Snape who pushed him back on the bed.

"It is when I say it is and not before, so stop moving!" he said, bordering what the others could only classify as panic.

Draco blinked, now just trying to catch his breath as he stared at his godfather.

Snape looked to Jean, who was currently making her way to them. She stopped by the bed and waved her wand over Draco.

"His magic has settled, and I'm not getting any chaos residue. It must have been the bond affecting his core. Maybe Mr. Potter…" she paused, looking to Draco for information.

"Nothing's wrong now, he's actually… content," Draco said.

"I'm going over there," Sirius stated.

"Not before you understand what is really going on," McGonagall stated. "So just wait and let me tell you what has happened."

Sirius relented, but didn't sit down.

"Sirius, you may want to sit down for this," she said.

Lupin sat down and conjured a chair for Sirius as well.

"Fine," he said, before McGonagall began giving the condensed version of recent events, starting from Percy and Penelope being petrified to now.

Soon after, Sirius bolted to the infirmary, McGonagall, and Hagrid close behind. Madam Bones left soon after, telling Susan she had to speak with Dumbledore. The rest stayed in the room, wondering what was going to happen now.

O o O o O

Sirius and the others made it to the door, Madam Pomfrey standing in front of the closed doors.

"The Headmaster's still talking with Harry," she said, blocking their path, a little deliberately McGonagall thought.

And in fact, Madam Pomfrey was.

She had peeked in a few minutes ago to make sure all was well and that Dumbledore wasn't talking Harry's ears off and wearing him out unnecessarily.

Well, what she saw, or rather heard, however briefly, shook her to the core.

-Flashback-

Pomfrey eased the door open, barely able to make out Harry's voice, and something she could not quite place at first.

At first.

Her eyes came to rest on Dumbledore, quietly crying with his arms around a tired Harry, who was resting against Dumbledore's chest as he started talking again.

His words were so soft she could barely make them out, but either by shear will or years of listening to tired and worn voices, she heard them.

" 'You all still have tasks to complete and a life to live, but once they have been fulfilled, we shall be waiting. There's no rush…' " Harry whispered.

Dumbledore's shoulders shook slightly, clearly attempting but failing to hold himself together as he choked back a sob, a tear trailing down his cheek reflecting the firelight.

Pomfrey quickly but quietly shut the door, glad they did not notice her as she vowed to keep that moment to herself for the rest of her life.

-End flashback-

"How long has he been in there? Is Harry okay?" Sirius asked, trying to get around Pomfrey as he spoke and continued to block his path.

"I will not let anyone inside who is not utterly calm. Chaotic magic can be a dangerous thing, and Harry will be having enough episodes due to his core alone without the outside world causing it to also flare," Pomfrey stated, suddenly looking very imposing, her silver hair somehow amplifying this effect. "Is that understood?"

Sirius reared back slightly but kept his feet planted as he nodded.

"Good," she stated, about to step aside. "Oh, and if any of you know Occlumency, employ it now. It will lessen and block most strong emotions you may feel from affecting the chaotic magic. I don't believe it will be a problem, but I'd rather be safe."

They looked at her oddly, but those who knew about Occlumency, including Sirius and Madam Bones, did as she said, as she stepped aside, hoping Dumbledore and Harry had completed their rather serious discussion.

Sirius knocked. Loudly.

O o O o O

Dumbledore looked to the door as Harry eased back on the pillows.

"Ah, I believe your godfather has arrived," Dumbledore stated. "The door's open," he called.

Pomfrey opened the door before nearly being bulldozed by Sirius Black; however, Dumbledore intercepted him before he got to Harry.

"Headmaster, please, get out of my way," Sirius said, after giving a startled jump and expression upon seeing Dumbledore's appearance, but it was clear his godson was still his main concern, even over riding questions about one obviously missing beard.

"Sirius," Dumbledore said, standing solidly in his way, looking just as powerful as ever, beard or no beard, with or without fuzzy bunny slippers. "Before you come any closer you need to relax and calm yourself. Anything you are feeling may affect Harry's magic, even with any mental guards you have up."

Sirius blinked at that, no doubt having sensed Dumbledore's slight brush of Legilimency as he met his eyes.

Sirius took in a slow breath, knowing the old wizard would not allow him to get any closer to his godson until then.

"Sirius!" Harry said happily, though not with as much energy Sirius would have liked to have seen.

"Hey kiddo," Sirius said, going forward after Dumbledore had moved aside.

"Poppy, it's about time Harry takes his potion," Dumbledore said.

Pomfrey nodded, quickly getting the bottle.

"Potion?" Sirius asked.

"It is helping with his magical core. He has to take two sips every two hours until the potion is all gone," Pomfrey said, moving towards the bed and carefully handing it to Harry.

Sirius was quick to help him, Pomfrey taking the potion from him after Harry had taken the two sips.

Harry eased back, his body going all but limp, exhaustion clearly taking over.

Sirius couldn't help but gasp as he felt the air shift around Harry, a visible hue of green and gold appearing for an instant before dissipating. Harry gave a tired sigh.

"That was a nice improvement," Pomfrey stated, tucking the covers up around him to keep him warm, since the magic expulsion seemed to drop his internal temperature a bit. "Good job Harry, you're already doing much better."

Harry gave a hum in reply.

"Sirius, Remus, you two may stay in here, but Harry must get some rest. I doubt anyone can understand how tiring this is for him," Pomfrey said, glancing at Harry, only to find that he was already soundly sleeping.

"Oh, I think I am beginning to get a vague idea," Sirius said softly as Dumbledore and Bones gave them all a nod and left.

It was clear Bones had something pressing to disclose to Dumbledore.

O o O o O

Madam Bones followed Dumbledore up to his office, very tempted to ask what had happened to his beard, his robes, and … were those bunny slippers?

"If you are wondering about my appearance, I have Mr. Potter to thank for it. His chaotic magic went after the least magical thing on me first: my robes. After the magic had saturated and filled my robes' magical quota, so to speak, it went after my beard. Hair has some magic to it, and apparently it was the next least magical thing within the magic's reach and was banished, though, I wonder where it was banished to," Dumbledore said as the approached the gargoyle.

"And your shoes?" Madam Bones asked.

"Ah yes, a unique and fortunate result from chaotic magic," Dumbledore said with a smile to her before leading the way into his office.

"What has happened?" Dumbledore asked, shifting away from the lighthearted tone he had had just moments before.

Bones sighed, and spoke.

"Lockhart has woken up. He is understandably not well… and it is clear that… Voldemort's possession of him has… affected him," Bones began.

"Affected him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Soon after waking, he began rambling, quite loudly I might add, and, knowing Voldemort's return was due to a diary, we are certain he is quoting what had been written in the book."

Dumbledore blinked, clearly stunned.

"Some people who he had referenced reacted upon hearing him. We had no choice but to arrest and contain them. One of their killing curses had nearly hit Lockhart, luckily Kingsley stunned them soon after."

"What? Who? And when did this happen?"

"Misters Crabbe and Goyle, as well as their wives, stormed into the ward Lockhart was currently being held, and just started cursing. And it happened a few hours ago. I understand their children are not like them, and once the Wizarding World learns they helped Mr. Potter and his other friends, I'm sure they will understand as well, however, the question now is, where do those two boys go?"

"Yes, this is a collection of unforeseen events…" Dumbledore muttered, thinking. "We will decide that later, there is still over a month left of classes to complete. Right now I think we have other things to discuss. What else has happened?"

"Crabbe and Goyle's trials have already been scheduled, and because their actions had been witnessed by several Mungo healers, I am certain they will be sentenced to Azkaban before the end of term."

"How were they even able to attack Lockhart, though?"

"They just happened to be at St. Mungos when Lockhart woke up, and he was screaming so loudly I'm sure the entire hospital heard him. He was saying something about the return of the Dark Lord, included Crabbe's name as one who would help in gathering something for the ceremony for improving the diary or something. Soon after that, Crabbe came bursting into the room, followed by his wife and the Goyle's."

"I see. What is happening now with Lockhart?"

"He has been taken into a secure location within St. Mungos, a few Aurors guarding him."

Dumbledore nodded.

"The last I heard, Lockhart was quoting a girl's journal entry. Now I'm certain it was written by my niece," Bones said, sighing heavily. "I don't know how she came by that thing, but if I ever find out who gave it to her…"

She didn't finish her statement, but Dumbledore was sure if she had it would have included at least one unforgivable.

"Any word from the Custosae?" Bones asked after a moment.

"Yes, they also provided the means to save Harry," Dumbledore said.

"The potion?"

"Yes."

"Is Mr. Potter going to be alright now?" Bones asked.

"I hope in time. For right now he cannot use a wand and is still quite weak, both magically and physically. I plan to have him go home with Sirius as soon as he is well enough. I am confident in his skills and knowledge to allow him an early summer, especially with the present circumstances," Dumbledore said.

"I will be taking Susan home as soon as she is well enough as well," Bones said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I can't believe all of this has happened. I'm only glad that Fudge saw sense to immediately respond to the attack on Lockhart and provide adequate protection for him. I had honestly pegged that man as… well, a leader wanting in leadership. I'm glad I was wrong about that initial feeling."

"We have Mr. Potter to thank for that change, but I will not say more than that," Dumbledore said simply.

"So what happens now?" Bones asked, knowing some things were best left in mystery.

"Those who had been petrified will be given Mandrake Draught as soon as Professor Sprout is able to provide it. I will be going to dinner tonight and tell the rest of the students the gist of what has happened. Harry and his friends will stay in the infirmaries, and I will speak with one of the Custosae. After what I have learned, I know that Voldemort will have a body soon. Through the diary and his possession of Lockhart, he is strong enough now; his followers will be quick to provide the means to complete the process."

"I'll do what I can within the Ministry," Bones said. "And I am sure the Minister would like to be present when you speak to the students. He said something about the Wizarding World needing a visible and present collection of good leadership."

"Hmm, an improvement indeed," Dumbledore noted.

O o O o O

_The Next Day_

Dumbledore had spoken to the students the previous night at dinner, the Minister sitting to his right, having joined them for dinner. Madam Bones and Jean Burry were there as well, the core truth of the events within and outside of the Chamber having been told.

It was all in the papers the following day, including the misfortunate happening of Lockhart, and, amazingly, the truth of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' being the Heir of Slytherin and a diary being used in attempt to bring him back.

Hagrid would soon be cleared.

What real collective leadership could do….

There were articles outlining the dark events over the past two years, and how all of it had been leading up to the diary and the Chamber, the first starting with the attempted theft of the Sorcerer's Stone, and then the events of that summer, focusing on the 'Boys-of-Light'.

The Ministry had also been placed in high alert, looking for anything out of the ordinary due to the likelihood of the Dark Lord's return.

In the future, when people would look back upon that week, it would still astonish them.

Though rumors and suspicion ran rampant, an impressive resolve coated everything and everyone.

Lockhart's shouts, quoting written statements from the now destroyed diary (both from 'followers of the Dark Lord' and Susan Bones), continued to echo from his guarded room (though nothing else proved to be informative now).

Word of Potter and his friends' deeds against the forming Dark Lord spread like wildfire, and though the events surrounding it all were hazy, there was no doubt who the Wizarding World had to thank for this warning and time of preparation, for after the Minister's speech that morning, they had no choice but to accept the truth, however begrudgingly or doubtfully.

Harry's condition stayed underwraps. Though the Ministry informed the public he was injured, no details were leaked (no doubt thanks to Bones, Burry, and Dumbledore).

Dumbledore had taken Crabbe and Goyle aside and informed them of what had taken place at St. Mungos and where their parents were now. They didn't seem surprised, just sadly resigned about it.

Harry had finished drinking the potion early that morning. And right now the adults (Hagrid included) were in a meeting in Dumbledore's office. The only adult not there was Madam Pomfrey, who was currently checking on Susan.

Ron and the others had finally gotten permission to visit Harry, and that had involved a great deal of begging and puppy-dog eyes. However, there was a catch. If anything happened, like if Harry started to feel sick at all, they had to get Pomfrey right away. Also, they couldn't wear Harry out, and had to leave him be if he needed to sleep.

"I'm very serious, all of you, let Harry rest! And no jumping on the beds. And Fred, George, best behavior!" Mrs. Weasley had ordered, for the fifteenth time, before leaving the infirmary with the others.

Ron, Neville (Revlis on his shoulders), Vince, Greg, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George gathered around Harry's bed, though stayed a few feet away (a demand by Madam Pomfrey—the extremely intimidating silver-haired lady).

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Hermione asked, sitting in a chair between Pomfrey's office and Harry's bed.

:Yes, are you feeling better, Master Harry?: Revlis asked, the others who couldn't understand parseltongue correctly assuming the jist of what he had asked.

"Much better, just tired now," Harry said.

"Oh, should we—?" Hermione began, wondering if they should let him sleep.

"No, not that tired, besides, it's boring just lying here alone, and I've slept enough," Harry said.

They all nodded, trying to decide what they should do or say now.

"Okay," Fred said suddenly, breaking the silence. "We want in."

"In?" Ron asked, utterly confused.

"Yeah, in. We know you guys have been doing stuff, and whatever it is, we want in," Fred said.

"I don't know what you mean," Ron said, the others managing not to look too uncomfortable.

"Oh, come off it, Ron, we know you've been doing stuff. You guys disappear at odd hours of the day, only to reappear as if all you've been doing is 'studying'. Ron, we know you don't study that much, and we know 'studying' usually means doing stuff you don't want the adults to know about," George said.

"Yeah, you two would know all about that…" Draco muttered.

"Thank you, Draco; glad someone noticed," Fred said.

Hermione and the others looked to Harry, who seemed to be looking the twins over before glancing at Ginny, thinking.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, wanting to know what he thought about doing what she and the others were considering.

"We aren't doing pranks you know," Harry stated, speaking to the twins.

Fred and George looked at each other before looking back to him.

"We know, Harry—"

"Since the summer, we've known—"

"You lot are doing something pretty serious—"

"And we are also pretty sure it is against You—"

"Know-Who," Fred and George admitted.

"So you're saying you want to help?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we do," Fred and George said at once.

"I do too!" Ginny added soon after.

Harry looked at them for a few more seconds, before coming to a decision.

"Guys, once Sirius and the others come back and you have to leave, take them to the room and induct them into our group," Harry said, before pausing and staring, quite seriously, to the three soon-to-be new members.

"You are joining something extremely serious; if you're not willing to commit, don't. I cannot begin to tell you how much I mean this."

"We…uh, understand Harry," Fred said, taken aback by Harry's statements, but knowing they were necessary, despite the fact he had already made up his mind to join.

"Good, and I'm glad you three are joining, it will make things much easier," Harry admitted.

:The Chamber has sealed itself: Revlis said suddenly, as if he had just remembered.

:What?: Harry asked, looking to Draco and Neville; the twins and Ginny were now confused.

"We tried to send Revlis down there, but the entrance won't open," Neville said, after glancing at the twins and Ginny and receiving a 'go-ahead' nod from Harry.

"We even tried sending Dobby with Revlis, but he couldn't pop down there. I think Salandra wants to be left alone," Draco said.

Dobby was currently helping in the kitchens.

"Maybe she will let us go back down there later, but just needs some time," Harry said, before giving a slight shiver.

"Are you cold or something, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"A little. My magic seems to make it harder for me to keep warm. Pomfrey said something about my body finding it hard to compensate, since my magic is randomly leaking ever so often," Harry said, pulling the covers up more.

"Here, this should help," Ron said, pulling out his wand….

Ron cast before Hermione or Harry could tell him not to, and soon after that, it was too late.

A pulse of unrelenting power roared forth, and the others didn't even have time to take cover, not that it would have mattered anyway, for the chaotic magic had only one target.

Ron's wand.

**_CRACK!!_**

Ron was slammed back, flying over the bed he had been sitting on and landing on his back on the other side.

The magic settled soon after, apparently satisfied the 'threat' had been eliminated.

Harry began to get up, terrified at what had just happened, but before he could stand, the infirmary doors flung open, several adults rushing in, having heard the crack and having felt the pulse ripple through the walls.

Snape, McGonagall, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Augusta, and Pomfrey quickly rushed in. Hagrid had gone to his house, probably to feed Fang, and Lupin had gone to the Great Hall, since dinner was near (he had been asked to help some around the school, and it was probable he would begin helping in certain classes soon enough). Madam Bones was with Susan.

"Is everyone alright?!" McGonagall asked, pausing as she saw Ron's head peek over the side of the bed beyond the one he had previously been on.

Harry stood up, stumbling forward, only to need the support of Neville and Draco before he leaned forward against the bed to peer over it at Ron sitting on the floor, who was staring dumbly at his clearly devastated wand.

From tip to the edge of the wand's handle, it had been split. The unicorn hair was smouldering, and it was clear that wand would never cast anything again, let alone a warming charm.

"My wand! Look at my wand!" Ron gasped, his voice near that of a soprano.

"I'm so sorry, Ron! Are you okay?! I'll pay for a new one! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Harry rambled, privately relieved it was only Ron's wand that had suffered his magic's assault, before suddenly paling at the thought of: _What if it had been worse?_

Vince and Greg scrambled around the bed and went to Ron, quickly helping him up.

"What happened?" Sirius asked as Molly came forward as well, quickly noting that the twins had nothing to do with whatever this was.

"I—I…" Ron began, as he suddenly realized how stupid he had been. He had totally spaced the fact he shouldn't cast any magic on or around Harry. "I'm _sorry_—I cast a warming charm, that's all! Harry was cold, so I…."

"_Ronald Weasley! We told you not to cast **any** magic while around Harry! And now look what's happened! You're lucky it was only your wand! It could have been much worse! _**DO YOU _UNDERSTAND _HOW _BAD_ IT COULD HAVE BEEN?! HARRY'S NOT SAFE! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF OR SOMEONE ELSE _KILLED!!_**" Molly shrieked, before realizing Harry was. Right. There.

Her eyes shot to Harry, quickly finding his eyes filling up with tears.

Draco, Neville and Revlis froze, completely stunned on either side of Harry, barely conscious of his magic shifting around them.

Hermione had her hand over her mouth, as did Ginny.

Vince and Greg were, like the others, completely at a loss.

McGonagall looked as if she was between unrelentingly berating Molly, comforting Harry, or both.

Snape was actually glaring at Molly, believing an adult should have more control, especially considering the circumstances.

Dumbledore looked sadly at Harry, appearing as if he was feeling every bit of Harry's pain.

Pomfrey was furious, seeing that someone had upset her patient further.

Augusta was equally furious, but she seemed more angry with the entire situation than one particular thing.

Sirius looked as if he was about to just grab Harry and take him far far away.

The twins were, for one of the few times in their lives, dumbfounded, gaping at their mother.

Arthur blinked, in disbelief at what had just been said.

Ron felt horrible. If he had remembered his own advice to the others, none of this would have happened, and Harry would still be giving brief smiles and enjoying their company. Instead, they had all just heard his mom chew him out and unknowingly, but definitely, make Harry feel even more terrible by giving him an additional terrifying image of how bad it could have been….

Ron was actually and suddenly angry with his mother. He knew he had just done something stupid, knew how bad it could have been and knew he deserved to be yelled at, but in front of Harry, and saying Harry wasn't safe?! Where Harry could hear every bit that would remind him of something he was already well aware of and what his magic could do despite of how much he wished it wasn't so?! No. She shouldn't have done that.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know why I forgot," Ron said, breaking the cold silence and frozen scene while turning from his mother. "I'm not hurt, but even if I was, the fault wouldn't rest on you—though I have a feeling it is only because of you that I am unharmed," Ron continued, Harry now staring at the floor, blinking back tears. "Again, I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't think—but apparently, there's a lot of that going on," Ron said, his voice going rather cold at the end, not even sparing a glance at Molly—but it was clear he was focusing that last statement at her.

"Oh, Harry," Molly said, utterly ashamed of herself and horrified at what she had just said. "I—"

She just stopped talking, knowing she could say nothing that would take back what she had said or ease the depth of pain her previous words had no doubt added to the entire situation, and that anything now would probably just make it worse.

Molly was about to go towards Harry, to attempt some form of apology, but Pomfrey's voice and Arthur's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Everyone out, _out_!"

Pomfrey was utterly livid, and the only people who were slow to follow her orders were Neville and Draco, who were helping Harry back into bed, and Sirius, who Pomfrey had to silently threaten to leave as well.

Within moments, everyone but Pomfrey had left, Dumbledore quickly guiding them up to his office to talk.

Harry rolled over onto his side and hid his face in his pillow, even before the doors had completely closed. He felt like breaking something, felt like running away to never be found, but most of all, he just felt like crying.

He could have just killed one of his best friends.

Despite how strongly he had tried to stop his magic from reacting, it had reacted anyway.

And then there was what Mrs. Weasley had said….

She was right. He wasn't safe.

At that thought, the churning magic he had been feeling the whole time seemed to ripple across his skin. It almost felt like drops of water, or dozens of small little Lady Bugs he used to catch at the Dursley's when he was little.

Pomfrey sighed, wishing she could give Harry a calming potion, but not willing to risk a furious rebuttal from his magic, so she did the next best thing.

"Harry, I'm just going to sit at the edge, okay?" Pomfrey asked, all previous anger gone.

Harry didn't acknowledge her, his back to her, but she could have sworn he had just shimmered.

Pomfrey eased herself down, having little doubt that Harry was silently crying, especially when she noticed his shoulders shaking.

"We will get through this, Harry. It will not be like this forever," she whispered, now supportively rubbing his back and running a hand through his hair, ignoring the odd tingling sensation she was now receiving.

Harry relaxed slightly, his magic only expanding inches from his skin, detecting no outside threats.

O o O o O

"I think it's time everyone were to sit down. I apologize for not having done this sooner," Dumbledore somehow smoothly said as they assembled before him in his office.

McGonagall quickly conjured some chairs, and they all took their seats, including Ron and the others, Dumbledore having stated they would hear this as well.

Molly surprisingly didn't object, though that was probably because her thoughts were focused back to what she had said in the infirmary.

"Headmaster?" Snape asked after a moment, seeing Dumbledore actually betraying a look of loss and deep sadness. "You were…?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said, shaking himself slightly from his thoughts. "Let me tell you all a few things, they will help us better cope with what is going on, and possibly prevent what has happened today from happening again. And I am not only referring to the incident with the wand," he said calmly, Molly shrinking slightly, especially when he cast her a look of disappointment that nobody else seemed to notice.

"Now, I am talking about the Rules of Chaos," he said, moving on. "These are just a few things I have found to be consistant and very helpful to keep in mind; however, they only tell what can cause Chaotic Flares, why it responds, and how the magic often distributes itself.

"Magic is like fire—it breathes, can grow, dim, and move, but it is more than that. Although it doesn't exactly think, it does have instincts and forms itself around the being it inhabits—learning, in a way. Harry's magic, particularly, if I had to guess, the magic from the tears and venom which are now a part of him, have an extremely protective stance when it comes to Harry, which is why his magic reacted the way it did.

"Before Harry's magic 'learns', it will view every focused magical signature directed at it as a threat. Now, this 'focused magical signature' is not only spells or charms, but emotions as well. It is likely Harry's magic will react to strong exterior as well as interior emotions on occasion, both positive and negative, until it learns interior control and 'friend' from 'foe', and even then, if it believes anything is a threat, it will respond."

"So no pranks on Harry from now on?" Fred sighed.

Molly turned and glared, but wisely held her tongue. Snape was slightly disappointed.

"No, Mr. Weasley. No pranks," Dumbledore said, though he didn't seem at all upset with Fred's obvious disappointed statement, if anything, he was amused by it.

"The way it often disperses itself is also helpful to know, though it doesn't always happen this way, as we have recently seen. Well, Ms. Granger will appreciate this, think of electricity or lightning. It takes the path of least resistance. Every object and living being has a 'magic quota', a limit to which it can be filled with magic. When the magic quota is met, the magic will usually move to something else, if it doesn't, well… that object may be destroyed, much like Ron's wand," Dumbledore explained. "However, something else can happen, which is often random, such as the fate of my beard that was banished. This is where the classification of 'chaotic' comes from, because it is impossible to accurately say what this kind of magic will do."

"And that's why it's so dangerous?" Neville asked.

"Yes, the magic can be, but it is not without bounds," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling brightly now. "Mr. Potter has an extreme grasp on his magic, more than he realizes. The magic of most others, in a situation similar to his, would have leveled the entire room, and though the room had suffered rather impressive damage earlier after a sizable release of magic I have scarcely seen… I have seen worse results with far less initial power."

Everyone stayed silent, a cold chill running through them as they saw what they could only describe as a flash of pain pass over Dumbledore's face, before he was able to fully hide it.

Fawkes thrilled gently, allowing a sense of calm to fall over them all and causing Ron's eye brows to rise slightly.

--Be calm my friend, do not dwell on the past, you are needed now-- Fawkes said, only being understood by Ron since Fawkes allowed him.

"Harry will need all of our support and understanding, now more than ever before. Sirius, he will be going home with you as soon as he is able. All magical transportation will be out of the question, though," Dumbledore said.

"Of course," Sirius agreed. "When do you think Harry can come home?"

"Three days to a week, I believe, unless Poppy changes her mind and tells me otherwise," Dumbledore said.

"A week then," Severus muttered, but only Dumbledore and the twins seemed to have heard him.

"I will go speak with Harry now. I am sure he will wish to know what I have just told you. It will help put his mind at ease, at least to some degree," Dumbledore said, standing up.

They left his office, and Dumbledore stopped at a corner as everyone but Molly headed off to the Great Hall, even Arthur, knowing his wife had something to do. Dumbledore turned toward Molly, who now had her hands clasped tightly together, her eyes full of regret.

"You may wait outside the infirmary, until Poppy says you can enter. Harry may already be asleep," Dumbledore said, not having to ask why she had not gone with the others.

"I'm sorry, Albus," she said, before Dumbledore peered over his glasses at her.

"We all say things we regret, but do not let something like this happen again. I daresay your words could have caused more harm than your son's wand ever could," Dumbledore said quietly, before turning and leading the way to the infirmary without another word.

O o O o O

_Next Part: Under the Protection of...  
_


	33. Book 2 Pt 21: Under the Protection of…

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: Life and school have been busy and finals are here, but between studying and stuff, I spent my time writing :)

**Questions Concerning...**

_Chaotic Magic learning 'friend from foe'_: Think of it as a mother. At first, most mothers are extremely protective of their children, some even don't want anyone else holding them, but as time goes on, this changes. They learn to trust certain people with their child and understand that, yes, sometimes their kid will fall and get hurt, it is only normal. However, the protectiveness is still there, ready to activate if a true danger comes about. I hope I've clarified it well enough.

_Salandra_: She will be back in year three. That's all I am going to say for now.

This is the last part to book 2, so it will be closing up the second year... The next part will be the summer of year 3...

* * *

- - - **Book 2 — Part 21: Under the Protection of…**

The following week went by in a blur, though for Harry it was an extremely trying and boring blur.

Dumbledore had given him some peace of mind before Molly had come in, and though it didn't completely take away the fear of hurting someone or losing control, he was comforted by the fact that he did have some control over it.

Mrs. Weasley had apologized profusely, and, albeit awkwardly and such, he forgave her. Though it had hurt, he knew she was partly right, and the fact that emotions had been high all around helped him cope with the situation. He decided it best to cut her some slack, though he was unable to bring himself to give her the message from her brothers at the time. He promised to do it later, of course, probably after he got a better hold of his magic.

For Dumbledore, the week was just as rough as it was on Harry, just for different reasons. Looking back, he found he may have been a little too hard on Molly, but he honestly had expected more from her, and it was impossible for him to not to think back to his sister, especially after the message Harry had given him from her. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if Harry became afraid of his magic like his sister had, and couldn't help but get protective, and maybe even a little snappy, when it came to that sort of thing.

He also had the knowledge that Voldemort would be returning soon on his mind. The time to restart the Order of the Phoenix had come, but knowing that they would not be the only ones fighting this time did provide him some peace of mind. Yes, the Custosae would prove to be invaluable in the battles and struggles ahead, and Dumbledore hoped that this war would end in their favor and soon — without the high loss of life that had occurred the decade before.

Ron and the others, including the twins and Ginny, visited Harry the first chance they all had later that week. After making sure there was no way they could be overheard, they told Harry that the Twins and Ginny had been properly inducted into the Custosae.

Fred and George's codenames were Peanut-butter and Jelly, and Ginny's was Firefly.

Harry smiled at their codenames.

"Brilliant names. Do you have preferences for contacts?" Harry asked.

"Already got it covered," Hermione said. "Fred and George will have ties to Bill and Charlie. As for Ginny, we'll wait to give her Amici contacts."

Harry nodded, knowing that Vince and Greg didn't have Amici contacts either.

"Oh, while we're here, we wanted to run something by you. It was Ginny's idea, utterly brilliant, if I say so myself; don't know why we didn't think of it earlier," Hermione said.

"Hermione, get on with it," Ron said.

"Of course, Ron. She proposed the Custosae to reveal itself slowly as a kind of property security business. We can get Bill, Moody, and the others in on it, you could even get Lupin and Sirius to help," Hermione said.

"Security business?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you know, with the threat of Death Eaters and stuff on the rise, I think this could provide us with an early warning system and help us protect innocent people," Hermione said. "We can get Bill and the others to place certain wards to notify us and the Amici of an attack on a property, say like in Diagon Alley. Then the Amici, since I don't think our assistance would be accepted or appreciated, can go and help protect the people there. We'll probably give this service to the shops and places in Hogsmeade first and see how it goes before offering it to Diagon Alley, though."

"The services would focus on providing aid and protection for the owners and customers of the shops if there was ever an attack," Ginny said. "I remember some stories from dad about what V-Voldemort used to do, and since he may be coming back soon…."

"Hmm, I like it. Go ahead and start sending out the letters to the Amici who will be helping. Then once whatever you guys come up with for the business and the security system has been set, we'll tell all the members about it and give them whatever is needed to notify them of a breach on the properties we will be protecting," Harry said, recalling the raids Voldemort once had made on Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and several other places.

This was definitely a good idea; especially since, as Ginny had put it, Voldemort would probably be regaining a body soon, if he hadn't gotten one already.

"Oh, one other thing before anyone comes to check on us. Occlumency—" Harry began.

"We've already told them. They have already started learning," Hermione said, the others nodding.

"Good," Harry said.

"I'm glad you told us to learn Occlumency," Greg said. "When Dumbledore questioned us about the shield/ward we made, I think he tried to glaze over us. He didn't go any further, but I think he knows you are the one who taught us."

"Well, I think that's okay. He knows about me having the memories now, so I think he may have been ensuring my secret was safe from outsiders," Harry said.

The others nodded their understanding.

Fred then pulled something from the side of his robes. Old folded parchment.

"What's that?" Greg asked.

"The secret of our success—"

"But we have decided the needs of—"

"The Custosae are far greater than ours," Fred and George said.

They opened it up.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," they said, taping it with one of their wands (carefully making sure the wand was not pointing anywhere near Harry).

"Is that…" Hermione breathed as the twins let them see.

"It is!" Draco gasped.

"Wow," the others breathed.

"This is how you knew we were up to something," Harry said.

"Yup. It shows us where everyone is, well, unless they've gotten into some obscure part of the castle," Fred said, pointing out Dumbledore who was in his office with a few of the professors.

"Like an underground secret chamber," George supplied.

Ron coughed slightly.

"This is going to be very helpful," Vince said.

"Hey…" Harry whispered, suddenly noticing the names, 'Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.'

"What?" Fred and George asked.

"Where did you get this?" Harry asked.

"Filch's office."

"Got it from a drawer labeled, 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'."

"Why?" they asked.

Harry smiled, and the others were surprised to notice that is was bordering on a sad one.

"I know who these names represent," he said softly.

The twin's eyes grew wide, as did the other, but unlike the others, theirs was almost in awe and reverence.

"Who?" they breathed.

"Mooney is Remus Lupin. Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew. Padfoot is my godfather. And Prongs… was my dad," Harry said, knowing this from the stories Sirius and Lupin told him during Christmas Break and from his own gained knowledge.

Everyone blinked.

"Wow, and they made this?!" Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

"Man, Harry—"

"The next time we see—"

"Mooney or Padfoot…" the twins began, in utter shock.

"We owe them so much!" they both cried.

"Okay, settle down you two," Ginny said.

They took a few deep breathes before saying, "Mischief managed," making the map disappear again.

"I wonder if I could reverse engineer it," Hermione wondered.

"A job we will be happy to help you with," Greg said, Vince nodding, being the two man team of research and development (though the twins were sure to join it as well).

They all smiled, trying to imagine how great it would be for them all to have one of those maps, though more charms and protections would definitely be in order if they went through with making those….

"Oh, I have something to tell you guys," Neville said, changing the subject. "Remember my remembrall?"

"The one that's broken?" Ron asked.

"The one that turned black?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but it's not broken," Neville said.

"Neville, it turned black. Remembralls aren't supposed to do that," Vince said.

"I asked Gran about it, and she nearly had a fit," Neville said.

"She did, why?" Greg asked.

"Because, remembralls only turn black if you've forgotten something that is life threatening to you or someone you know well."

"Oh…" several of them breathed.

"Well… I suppose that makes sense," Hermione said. "I had forgotten too, which is why it stayed black when you handed it to me."

"Uh-huh. And we all know what we had forgotten," he said.

"Yeah, and I don't think we will ever forget what happened because we had," Draco said.

"Well, at least we know now," Ron said.

"Always the optimist," Harry said with a smile, before closing his eyes.

He could feel his magic beginning to churn again inside. It had been happening less frequently, but still occurring more than he would like, which is to say every day.

"Can someone hand me that bowl," Harry asked quietly.

"Sure, Harry," Neville said, picking up the bed pan on the side table.

"Are you about to throw up, Harry?" Ron asked, concerned.

Harry took the bowl in both hands.

"No, but my magic is though," he said, his hands tightening over the metal as a few people entered the infirmary.

Harry closed his eyes, allowing his magic to freely flow through him, just as Dumbledore had instructed the day before. Dumbledore had figured that Harry could release his excess magic directly into an object when he felt it getting to the point of nearly spilling over. He told Harry that he was already doing this in a way, the evidence being his robes and, now, slippers.

Harry felt the metal bowl vibrate slightly in his hands before it went still again, though the texture was no longer smooth, but engraved and etched.

Harry opened his eyes and looked down at the previously boring bed pan.

"Wow. Maybe you should get into the arts and crafts business," George said, staring at the now colorfully designed pan.

Several people at the door laughed.

Harry and the other young Custosae looked up, finding Sirius, Lupin, Snape, Pomfrey, and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was growing out his beard again. Harry had managed to ask why he didn't just spell it back, but Dumbledore just smiled and said that the real thing was so much better than a magic-ed one. He also said something about how some people were actually allergic to conjured hair, though he didn't say if he was one of these people or not.

He now had a full, neatly trimmed beard. It would probably be back to it's original length by the end of the following term.

"I see you are getting accustom to properly draining your magic," Dumbledore said approvingly.

Harry nodded.

"Well, Harry, are you ready to go home?" Sirius asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Harry blurted out, only to blush soon after from doing so.

Sirius grinned.

"Transportation has been arranged," Dumbledore said. "You will be leaving in a muggle car."

Harry grinned.

O o O o O

Ron and the rest of Hogwarts went back to their classes. Their fellow students stared at them for the first couple of days, wanting to ask exactly what had happened, but afraid to.

Dumbledore had made it quite clear to not bother those who had been involved, and had said that Mr. Potter and Susan Bones had gone home to recuperate. Because of this, rumors flourished, though soon it didn't matter. Ron and Draco, tired of the outrageous tales, told those in Hogwart's Army a little more of what had happened, and that quickly caused the ridiculous storytelling to be squashed. The 'soldiers' of Hogwarts, as it were, were particularly insistent about killing the rumors after learning Harry had nearly died. It wasn't right to make up or guess how a fellow student nearly died, especially when that student had, directly or indirectly, prevented a horrible being from immediately rising again, and they made that thought known quite well.

There was about a month left before the summer holidays, and just like the year before at this time, Hermione and the others were busy. However, they were busy with more than just class work.

Hermione and Ginny were focused on writing the letters and organizing the new proposed 'Security Business' and they could hardly wait to set it in motion. They knew time was of the essence, who knew when Voldemort and his followers would act.

They decided it best just to inform the people who would be carrying out the needs of the business first, and all other Amici would be notified later when everything was set, including Long Beard, who seemed busy with other matters at the moment.

While Harry was relaxing at Grimmauld Place, they finally finished the letters, Draco and Hagrid being the ones who would put them into the delivery network. Kingsley (Iron Man), Moody (Peg), Stephanie Somac (Galadriel), Joseph D. Moy (Blade), Forshaw Craw (Shade), Snape (Dark Knight), Madam Bones (Lone Lantern), Augusta Longbottom (Lioness) and Bill (Breaker) got the needed instructions, and things were quickly set in motion.

Alastor Moody had been asked to take the position of 'Head of Security,' which entailed him being the one who headed up the force that went in if their services were ever needed. He was also responsible for ensuring everyone was prepared for such an undertaking. Moody happily took on the post, probably looking forward to any future hostile encounter.

Bill took up the position of 'Head Warder' or the System Organizer. He would be responsible for making sure all the wards and charms cast to alert the Custosae and Amici of an attack or threat was in working order, for without the alert, Moody's job was pointless. He also had to come up with a way to alert everyone. Hermit (Hermione) had proposed a coin whose face changed to the image of the building's front, showing what property was in danger. Bill seemed to like the idea, and got busy with that as well as designing the proper ward alarms.

While that was going on, Greg and Vince, along with the twins, went into researching and learning how the map worked. They also began work into special potions and candies. The idea of having their Custosae potions in candies spiked all of their interests. The thought of having diversions ready in simple objects like marbles also showed promise. The twins were in their element.

The Army of Hogwarts continued meeting, practicing and learning more than ever before, a threat and purpose solidly set in them all. Dumbledore had made a few appearances at the meetings, pointing out where improvements could be made, and congratulating them on the progress they had made that year. Dumbledore also taught Defense Against the Dark Arts for the rest of the year, quickly filling in everything that Lockhart had failed to teach.

Dumbledore had yet to go see his brother. He just didn't have time and didn't want to make time until he had decided what he should say. Informing his brother of the message Harry had delivered from their sister was proving a very hard thing to think over, let alone discuss. But Dumbledore promised himself to speak to his brother soon, and attempt to repair things with him, just as his sister wanted.

O o O o O

_Hogsmeade, (during first week with Harry home)_

Sirius entered good, old dingy, Hog's Head Tavern. He and Lupin had spoken with Harry, and the Custosae had a job for them (minus Harry of course). They were to go to Hogsmeade, go into all the shops and properties and offer the services of a security service called the Custosae de Lux. Sirius took on the job alone, not wanting Harry to stay home alone. Lupin agreed.

The security business idea was ingenious, if Sirius had anything to say about it. Hide in plain sight, declare your presence but not all of your purpose, take cover behind an alias of sorts and appear to make all of your moves in the open.

Sirius was quite pleased with the brains of the Custosae operation and wondered how things might have been if it had played a part in the last war….

Sirius shifted his thoughts, refocusing them at the task at hand. He had already spoken to a number of shop owners in Hogsmeade, and though a number of them had seemed interested, they had politely declined, and that was probably only because they knew Sirius was now a respected member of society and representative to accused persons in certain Ministry trials. Well, less than a hand full had signed up. Of those, Honeydukes and Zonko's Joke Shop were on the list (for which Sirius was quite pleased).

"Can I help you?" an old man asked from behind the counter.

There was no one else in the Tavern, so Sirius happily went forward.

"Well, sir, I'm Sirius Black, and I was actually wondering if I could interest you in accepting the services of a certain business," Sirius said.

"A business? What kind of business, and what services could it provide that I would want?" the old bearded man asked.

"A business that would come to your aid should any intruder or intruders attempt to harm you or any of your customers," Sirius said. "I am representing a business in property and personal security, the Custosae de Lux, Mr…."

"My name is Aberforth. And how would they do this?" Aberforth asked.

"With your permission, we would place certain security wards that would alert the defenders of a threat or attack. Depending on the severity, two to fifteen, if not more, well trained people would come to your aid," Sirius said.

"What's the catch and cost?"

"There is no catch. And we don't set a payment, that is up to you. We just request a kind of donation, the amount, either material, gold, or loyalty is up to you," Sirius said.

"Hmm, well, I of course know who you are, Mr. Black. I see that you are spreading your talents further than defending the innocent from the immoral actions of the Ministry. I can also tell that you are telling the truth. I do not believe I need protection, however, I cannot say the same about my customers. Who would be setting the wards, and when can they get started, and how long would it take?"

"Bill Weasley and Alastor Moody would be laying the wards. They can get this started tomorrow and finished in two days, if you wish," Sirius said.

"Weasley and Moody, eh? Hmm. Well, all I can currently offer is my loyalty," Aberforth said.

"To us, sir, that is worth more than gold."

"But what does that entail?"

"At the bare minimum, you give your word that you will not be aiding Voldemort or any other individuals intent on hurting people," Sirius said, inwardly amused with how Harry had simply stated it.

"Then tell your company they have a customer," Aberforth said.

"I will. Thank you for your time."

With that, Sirius left and apparated out of Hogsmeade. The Custosae had work to do.

O o O o O

There was only a week of school left, and Dumbledore could hardly believe how quickly time had passed, though, if he had learned anything over the century, it was that time only seemed to go by faster the older he got.

Dumbledore slowly approached his brother's tavern, the Hog's Head. Dumbledore often wondered what had possessed his brother to name the place that, but then, Hogwarts wasn't exactly a glorified name either, if he admitted it to himself.

Coming to the door, Dumbledore paused, ever so slightly.

What was this? His brother had no wards on his place during his last visit, but then, these weren't wards exactly, more like… an alarm system?

Moving forward again, Dumbledore, again, paused, but this time for something he could see, rather than feel.

A decently-sized, circular sticker, on the inside of the window on the door read:

**Notice: **

**Property and Those Within are **

**Under the Protection of the Custosae de Lux.**

**_You have been Warned. Have a Good Day._**

Below that was the large C with de and LUX within it, the same seal that he had seen months before on the letter addressed to him.

Dumbledore was momentarily confused. When did they do this? How did they arrange this? Who else were they protecting now? Were they taking steps to prepare society for a possible war?

Deciding to think on such things later and hoping Mage would explain these things soon, Dumbledore entered.

To anyone watching, it would appear as if he was just moseying in without a care in the world, but for those who did know him, and know him well, he looked wary.

Dumbledore looked around, only finding a few customers in the tavern. He went and sat in the corner, his brother silently noticing him, and quickly deciding Albus was waiting for the tavern to empty. He was right.

After about an hour, the place was empty, and Dumbledore looked at him. Aberforth knew that look and closed the shop, casting a few privacy spells as well.

"What has happened, Albus? You only come to me when something bad has happened, will happen, or when you feel you have no other thing to do. Which is it this time?" Aberforth asked, not commenting on Albus' much shorter beard.

Dumbledore sighed, allowing himself to just be Albus in front of his brother.

"I think a certain talk is long overdue, Aberforth," Albus said softly.

Aberforth quietly sat down across Albus on the dusty table and folded his hands.

"Yeah? And what talk would that be?" he asked.

"Something has happened recently, and I have learned some things you should know as well. I trust you know what happened this year?"

"With the Potter boy and a certain chamber?" Aberforth asked.

"Mr. Potter had crossed into the Realm of the Dead, and returned."

Aberforth pulled back slightly.

"I knew, as most everyone, that the events in the Chamber were not happy, but I did not know it had been that…dire. How did he come back?"

"That in itself is a long story, and I will tell you after I have said what I have come to say. Aberforth, he…" Albus stopped.

He knew he had to continue, but he suddenly found his voice not cooperating. It was rather frustrating. Being a wizard hundreds, if not thousands, looked up to, but failing to be able to finish a sentence. Wasn't he stronger than this?

Aberforth looked confused and slightly concerned. What was this about?

Albus tried again, this time willing himself to continue talking, even if he had to divert some of his magic to his mouth to do so.

"He spoke with our family."

Aberforth blinked.

Albus took a quiet, calming breath before he continued.

"They gave him a message to give to me, and to you. Well, Ariana was the one who gave it to him, but our parents backed the message," Albus said.

"Albus," Aberforth said, lifting a hand. "I don't know if I want to hear this."

"Please, let me tell you. It's what she wanted," Albus said, a slight strain in his voice.

Aberforth sighed, but allowed him to continue.

"It wasn't you or me."

"Albus, I don't know why you think it matters now. They're gone. And it doesn't really matter who did it or who started it or any of the other bloody hellish crap. Our parents died, and so did our sister."

"Please, I'm not finished. This was not the main reason I came."

"Then why?"

"I have made several mistakes, we both know that. I was not the brother or man I should have been, and though I was young, that is a pitiful and sorry excuse. There is no real justification for what I did. Sure, there are reasons, but none of them are good enough. Nothing that happened at that time was good or right, but we are not there anymore, and I am not the same person.

"You are right, they are gone. And the reasons for what happened don't really matter anymore, but there is something that does. Ariana sent this with Harry, 'You all still have tasks to complete and a life to live, but once they have been fulfilled, we shall be waiting. There's no rush.'

"Aberforth, I don't know why it took me so long to see it, but we only have each other now, and we still have things to do."

Albus paused for a moment.

"And I don't want to do them alone anymore," he whispered.

Aberforth stared at Albus for a long while, before breaking the silence.

"And you won't."

O o O o O

The end of term finally came, and a great deal had already changed.

Aberforth and Albus stood and watched the students depart. Gregory Goyle would be going home with Neville and Revlis. Augusta Longbottom had agreed to allow him to live at the Longbottom Mansion for the summer, or at least until some final arrangements could be made. As for Revlis, she swore that if 'that thing' did anything she doesn't like, it is going to die. Neville made it a point to remind Revlis not to cross his Gran.

Greg's godparents had been the Crabbe's, and Vince's had been the Goyle's. It was obvious why those arrangements could not be carried out. They were in Azkaban, and would remain there for a longlong time.

Vince was going with Draco, there being an extra room at Snape's home. It had also been agreed placing both boys at one house would be unwise. It was just giving the Death Eaters a bigger target. This way, they hoped to minimize the potential for an attack.

On their way to Hogsmeade, moving towards the carriages, Ron and a few of the others froze.

"What the bloody hell is that?!" Ron asked.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking where she saw Ron and the others staring. "I don't see anything."

"It's a Thestral," Luna said, coming up behind them. "Don't worry, you're not going mad. You're just as sane as I am."

"A Thestral?" Ron asked.

"Why yes. Only those who have seen death can see them," Luna stated calmly.

Hermione looked to the others.

"Who can see them? What are they? What are they doing?" Hermione asked.

"They're like horses, only a little scary looking I suppose for most people. And they pull the carriages," Luna answered as Ron, Draco, Neville, Greg, and Vince nodded their heads, telling Hermione that they could see them.

It didn't take long for them to learn why.

"You all had seen… Harry die," Hermione whispered, though she did wonder how Neville had seen, since she hadn't.

"I've always been able to see them," Neville admitted quietly. "And I'm sure Harry can too, he just didn't say anything. I think he already knew what they were and why he could see them and why most others couldn't."

The twins and Ginny came up behind them, wondering why they were all looking so gloomy.

"Hey, what's going on?" Fred asked.

"Nothing, I guess…" Hermione said.

"We just realized how close we came to losing Harry," Ron said.

"We were just thinking about him is all," Draco said.

"Oh, okay. Well, shall we enter the carriages? I don't know about you, but I don't want to miss the train," the twins said.

They all got in, filling up two carriages, quickly shifting onto things they were planning to do during the summer.

Aberforth and Albus had several long talks by the lake, occasionally seeing the lake monster wave at them. Though they still had a few things to work out and repair, they now had regained something they had lost over a century before. They were brothers again.

Albus had asked Aberforth about his new security system. Aberforth laughed.

"One of your old students came by a few weeks ago and asked if I was interested in his business' services. I figured with everything going on now, a little security can't hurt. And the best thing is, it's practically free! _And_, the protection also covers my goats! But Mad-eye did warn me that if it was between saving a human or a goat, they'd pick the one with a soul. Didn't say if the one with the soul was the goat or not though."

"An old student? And Alastor?"

"Yeah, Sirius Black, and he's looking a lot healthier than I bet he was in Azkaban. And Alastor, he helped set up the system with another younger fellow," Aberfoth explained.

"I see," he said, intrigued.

It was only a day later that Albus received the letter, as well as a coin, from the Custosae. The letter explained the security service they would be providing and how the coin worked. They stated that if it alerted them, they were expected to go help, unless they had another emergency. The letter also gave a list of the properties under their protection, which currently only had four properties, all within Hogsmeade, though it did say they were expecting several more later that month, both in Hogsmeade and in Diagon Alley.

Sirius Black (codename Grim) was named the spokesman for the 'business'. Alaster Moody was, of course, the Head of Security, and Bill Weasley was the System Organizer.

These names (minus the codenames, obviously), would become public knowledge, since this was going to become a legitimate business, thanks to Madam Bones and Augusta Longbottom getting it registered within the Ministry. They had also been able to, due to 'security reasons,' keep nearly all of the names off the books, so to speak. All that was in the file within the Ministry were the three 'head' names of the business (Black, Moody, and Bill) and a rough _number_ of their employees, no names.

When Sirius had told Harry that, the lights to his room nearly exploded before he forced himself to calm down.

Life at Grimmauld Place was going well, for the most part anyway. There had of course been a few… incidents, but Sirius, Lupin and Kreature had been able to repair the damage.

Harry, for the most part, was confined to his bed. He was only allowed up to go to the bathroom, and occasionally to eat in the kitchen or rest on the couch. It was rather boring.

And, to add insult to injury, he couldn't hold most magical items, like a self-warming mug or a two-way mirror.

The two-way mirror problem was mostly solved though; he would just hold it with a cloth between it and his skin. The two-way mirror was used a great deal, Hermione, Draco, and Ron using it the most, relaying Custosae activities to him and making sure all was well.

His magic was learning what was friend and what was foe, though, it was just agonizingly slow. Harry was just glad that, like at Hogwarts, his magic knew that the magical building he was in meant him no harm.

When Harry had first come home, they quickly discovered he couldn't use the magical light switches. It had nearly blown all of the lights in the hall…. Now, Harry could safely turn the lights on and off, for which they were all grateful. They had needed to pretty much strip the house of all high magical items, or lock them away in the attic. They also bought several boring, non-magic items, which Harry would drain into and turn into a less boring object.

A few times, he had even made magical items, some more magical than others.

"Remus, I think I need one of those stuffed animals. It's rising again," Harry said, sitting on the couch and setting the book he had been reading aside before giving a slight shiver.

"Alright," Lupin said quickly, knowing to give the item Harry requested before things got out of control.

Over the past few weeks, they had also learned what items seemed to be able to hold more magic, having a larger 'magical quota'. Stuffed animals had an extremely high potential.

Harry took the plain brown, though adorable, teddybear in his hands, sort of feeling bad about squeezing it so hard as he let the chaotic magic drain into it.

Harry felt the now common feeling of relief wash over him once the excess magic had left him, the magical flare over as he relaxed his hands.

He opened his eyes, quickly wondering why the teddybear looked the same and hadn't changed, but this thought didn't last, for he quickly learned the bear _had_ changed.

The bear moved his arms, whose hands had no fingers. He moved them up and down, patting the sides of Harry's hands.

"Uh… Remus…" Harry said uneasily, glancing over at him.

Lupin's eyes were wide, staring at the evidently alive teddybear.

The teddybear turned its head and looked curiously from Harry to Lupin and back again.

"Down?"

The bear spoke!

His voice reminded Harry of a little four-year-old's.

Harry blinked, desperately wishing he knew why nothing in his life could be normal as he gently set the bear down on his knees.

"Uh… hi?" Harry asked, feeling ridiculous about talking to a stuffed animal.

"Hello. Are you playing house? Can you play with me?"

"Don't move, I'm going to get Sirius," Lupin said, quickly leaving the room.

"Um…sure. What do you want to play?" Harry asked, deciding it couldn't hurt.

"Have you ever had a tea party? I like tea. Oh! And milk and sugar."

"Well, I can't really get any of those things… though… Kreature!" Harry called, part of himself glad something different was happening. It was so boring just lying around.

Maybe this interactive teddybear was a good thing.

-Pop-

"Master called Kreature?" Kreature asked, quickly noticing the teddybear that was now trying to hide behind Harry's hand. "What does Master have? Kreature did not know you had—"

Kreature's eyes grew wide.

"Master has made a helper! Master is truly great!" Kreature exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked, now totally confused.

"It is a vessel Master created to assist in what Master needs," Kreature explained.

"What I need? It was my chaotic magic that did this, not me," Harry said.

The teddybear peeked around Harry's hand to look at Kreature.

Just then, Sirius and Lupin came running in.

"Wow," Sirius said, going forward and stepping beside Kreature. Leaning forward, he picked up the teddybear by the arm.

It feebly struggled.

"Down, down, Teddy doesn't like heights!" Teddy cried.

Sirius sat down and held Teddy with his hands.

"Well, this is different," Sirius said, looking Teddy over. He poked him, finding he was just as squishy as he was before the transformation, and probably still had stuffing.

"Ahh! Harry, what's he doing?!" Teddy asked, attempting, but failing, to bat Sirius' hands away.

"I'm trying to figure you out," Sirius said, examining his limbs now. "Well, I don't think I've ever seen something of this magnitude before, Harry. In the past, children have somehow used accidental magic to 'liven up' their stuffed animals, but nothing to this degree."

Something suddenly dawned on Harry, and he blushed slightly.

"I uh, think I might know where the base of 'Teddy' has come from then… I used to have a teddybear, I think I was about four or five, but Dudley took him away, claiming it was his. When I was little, I'd imagine it was alive," Harry admitted. "Might also explain how he knows my name."

"Ah, that would explain some of it then, and coupled with chaotic magic, I suppose it would account for this," Sirius said, moving Teddy back and forth slightly, causing his arms to flail.

"Help!" Teddy cried.

Sirius stopped.

"The question now is, what do we do with him?" Lupin asked.

"I can keep him. He's not going to hurt anything, and because, I assume, he's based off of my old bear, he would never tell my secrets," Harry said.

Teddy was elated.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore about this though, see if he knows anything going to this degree. See what he thinks," Lupin said.

Harry agreed, taking Teddy away from Sirius.

After talking with Dumbledore, Lupin came back, telling them that Dumbledore didn't seem too surprised with the event. Though he did ask if he could come by some time to look at and examine Teddy.

It certainly was turning out to be an interesting summer, and nothing major had even happened yet.

Yet.

O o O o O

_Next Part: Escape  
_


	34. Book 3 Pt 1: Escape

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: I'm now home and my computer has been set up :).

* * *

- - - Book 3** — Part 1: Escape**

Harry woke up to something small bouncing on his shoulder and two slightly fuzzy limbs drumming on his face. He, of course, immediately swatted it away, unsure of what it was, only concerned about getting it away from him.

"Ahh!" Teddy yelled, landing beside Harry's leg on the bed.

"Teddy! What are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?" Harry asked, now sitting up, the small adrenaline spike going back down and the things around him settling back down.

Wouldn't do to vibrate things off the shelves and desk. Some of those things were breakable.

"I… I was trying to wake you up," Teddy said, as shyly as any talking teddybear could, his arms in front of him sort of criss-crossed over each other. "A veryvery_very_ old man is here. I think they're waiting for you to wake up. I heard them talking about something. I think it's important."

Harry chuckled at Teddy's description of Dumbledore.

"Oh, alright. And the … 'old man' would be Professor Dumbledore. He's my Headmaster," Harry said, getting up to get ready.

"Oh… are you going to school now?"

"No, it's summer vacation right now, besides, my magic is still wacked. Even if it wasn't summer, I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go back to school right now."

"Your magic?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, it's sort of chaotic. It's how you came about, actually."

"Hmm," Teddy hummed, thoughtful.

Harry got dressed, at first hesitant about getting dressed in front of Teddy, but Teddy was a stuffed animal! It didn't matter.

"Okay," Harry said, ready. "Let's go. I think the Headmaster would like to see you, it's probably why he came."

Teddy gasped, leaping off the bed and running as fast as his short little legs could carry him, and hid behind Harry's laundry hamper.

"Teddy, come on; don't do this," Harry said, walking over to him.

"He'll poke me! Just-just like Mr. Black!"

Harry sighed.

"He might — he might steal my stuffing! He can't steal my stuffing! I need it!" Teddy yelled, though his voice was muffled now.

Harry was sure he was now taking refuge in and under his dirty clothes.

"Teddy, Dumbledore is not going to steal your stuffing," Harry said.

"How do you know? Maybe he collects stuffing!"

Harry shook his head, trying to decide what to do.

"He won't."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"What if he tries?"

"I'll stop him."

_Yeah… stop Albus Dumbledore…. Right._

"Okay."

Teddy peeked his fur covered head out from behind the hamper.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked, bending down to pick him up.

Teddy backed away slightly.

"I know, I know, 'Teddy doesn't like heights,' but I promise not to drop you," Harry said.

With that, Harry and Teddy finally headed downstairs.

O o O o O

Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore turned when they heard Harry coming.

Harry, of course, was still recovering, and his slow pace revealed this. Though it was ten times better than when he arrived at Grimmauld Place, it was clear that he got tired quickly, and was taking it easy.

"Ah, Harry, how are you my boy?" Dumbledore asked, glancing briefly at the clinging bear in Harry's arms.

"Better, Professor. I assume you're here to see him?" Harry asked, glancing down at Teddy.

"Er… actually, Harry, the Headmaster is here for some other reasons," Lupin cut in. "Though I'm sure he will look at your new friend too," he added.

"What's happened?" Harry asked.

Sirius motioned for Harry to sit down.

Harry looked to Dumbledore, Teddy still holding onto Harry for dear life.

"I have just been informed that five prisoners of Azkaban have escaped," Dumbledore said. "I have of course sent word to Severus and Augusta, and I am sure from there those who need to be told will be."

"Who escaped?" Harry asked.

"My cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange," Sirius spat, making Teddy jump a little. "And the Crabbe's and Goyle's."

"What?! How?" Harry asked.

"We do not know, Harry, but there is no doubt who this is tied to," Dumbledore stated.

"Voldemort," Harry whispered.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, are Vince and Greg okay? Are they safe? Where are they?" Harry asked, knowing, through his memories, their betrayal would be punished, and punished severely.

"They are safe. Longbottom Mansion and Spinner's End are going under the Fidelous Charm, just as Grimmauld Place already is," Dumbledore said. "Let me assure you, Harry, every precaution is being taken."

"Hmm," Sirius said. "Not every one."

They all looked at him; Sirius glanced at Harry before talking.

"The Custosae de Lux. We should set a security ward on all the properties, just incase something ever went…bad," he said.

Dumbledore looked at him for a long while before nodding.

"I think that's wise."

Teddy was now openly looking at them, his head turning towards each man as they spoke.

"I'll inform my contacts and arrange it with Bill and Mad-Eye as soon as I can," Sirius said. "And I don't think it would be a bad idea to set one up at the Weasley's either."

The others nodded in agreement.

"So what now? With Bellatrix and the others I mean," Harry asked.

"The Minister has sent out as many aurors as he can spare to try to catch them, however, when I told him who is probably behind it, and that it is likely they had some help from the inside, he was hesitant to believe. I am pretty sure he believes Voldemort is somehow behind it, but... my other suggestion fell on deaf ears, I'm afraid," Dumbledore said.

"Who do you think the inside people are?" Harry asked.

"They're not people," Sirius said darkly.

Harry's eyes widened, instantly knowing what they were talking about….

The dementors.

Harry couldn't stop the memory from coming, and unlike the few he had had the past month, this one was entirely new and extremely powerful.

**It was dark and cold, and the air… it was so full of despair it was sickening.**

**"_Looord Voooldemoort…_" **

**The voice was somehow pungent, so low and hollow, it nearly made _his_ skin crawl.**

**_He_ rose _his_ face, finding several hooded figures before _him_…. It was obvious where the deep sadness was coming from, but it didn't seem to bother _him_ much, if anything, _he_ seemed to bask in it.**

**"Dooo weee haave a'deeeeaal?" they breathed.**

**"Yes," _he_ smiled, "Yes, we have a deal."**

**With that, Voldemort raised his wand and cast a spell.**

**Harry, of course, instantly knew what it was, and if he could have, he would have screamed.**

**It was a dark _binding_ spell. The dementors were now _his_ servants.**

O o O

Dumbledore and the others quickly reacted when Harry seemed to tense, and yet go limp at the same time.

Harry's knees gave out, Sirius quickly catching him and laying him on the floor as Harry gripped tightly onto Teddy.

They felt the air ripple with magic, but for some reason it resulted in no ill or adverse effects, though Dumbledore could have sworn he saw a shimmer of something pass over Harry's skin and the teddybear's fur.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled, kneeling over him.

Harry was hugging Teddy tightly against his chest as he tried to catch his breath and slow his pounding heart as he slowly opened his eyes.

Lupin and Dumbledore where kneeling on the other side of him, Dumbledore's hand resting on his forehead.

Harry met Dumbledore's eyes.

"What did you see?" Dumbledore asked in a very low whisper, privately wondering if Harry had ever had this strong of a memory surface while he was awake before.

"They're his. The dementors… all of them. They're his," Harry answered, unconsciously rubbing Teddy's back as he shut his eyes.

Sirius helped Harry sit up, allowing him to rest his back against the couch. Teddy continued hugging Harry, patting his little arm supportively on Harry's chest as his furry head leaned against him.

Sirius and Lupin glanced at each other.

What had just happened? What was Harry talking about? They knew something odd was going on, but didn't know what. A few times something sort of like this had happened, but it had been just before Harry would wake up from a nightmare with his bed shaking and things flying around his room.

Were his nightmares coming when he was awake now?

Dumbledore looked at Harry, gathering what Sirius and Lupin were probably thinking.

"You haven't told them, have you?" Dumbledore whispered again.

Harry wished he would stop whispering, a question like that was much harder to take when used in that soft wary tone.

Harry shook his head.

"Told us what?" Sirius asked, torn between anger and utter confusion.

Harry looked up at him with frightened eyes.

He had hoped he would never have to tell them. That they would never know. He knew the others would have kept the secret if they could have, but since he had had a 'flash' right in front of them… there was no way he could get out of it now, especially after Dumbledore's questions.

Harry looked down at Teddy, drawing comfort from the small fuzzy guy.

It was probably better they know, they knew he was a Custosae after all, though not the leader. He just hoped they wouldn't freak out, or worse, treat him differently. He knew the others had adapted, but he was still afraid his guardian, and practically his second one, wouldn't.

"What haven't you told us?" Lupin asked, since Sirius now seemed beyond words and Harry had become rather silent.

"I…"

"Just tell them, Harry. They'll understand," Dumbledore said.

"I was afraid you'd freak out…" Harry said softly.

"Freak out about what?" Sirius asked, while thinking, _come on, we're not freaking about the chaotic magic; what could be worse than that?_

"What did you mean, 'they're his'?" Lupin asked, deciding to try a different angle, a part of himself beginning to put the pieces together.

"Voldemort cast a binding spell…. He bound the dementors to him. They're his servants, now and forever," Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked.

Harry took a slow deep breath, not wanting to cause another chaotic flare.

"I have his memories," Harry answered finally.

Sirius and Lupin's eyes both snapped to Dumbledore, praying Dumbledore would have an explanation as to why Harry was saying this and not the truth. Instead, all they got was a look of resigned acceptance that Harry's words were the truth.

"This explains quite a bit," Lupin muttered.

"Who else knows?" Sirius asked, his voice barely calm.

"Dumbledore, Professor Snape, some of my friends and…" Harry's voice trailed off, wondering how to finish.

"The Custosae," Lupin finished for him.

Harry suddenly found a harmless fluff on Teddy very interesting. Teddy eyed him suspiciously before finding what he was staring at.

Teddy quickly brushed the fluff onto his paw and held it out for Harry, thinking he wanted it. It wasn't part of his stuffing, so he was happy to share.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, Lupin's comment verifying what he had suspected. Harry was a source for the Custosae. And it was obvious that they were the ones who had given Harry the dagger that destroyed the diary, or at least stopped Tom's attack on Susan Bones in the Chamber. The question now was, how had they gotten to Harry without him noticing?

"You know, you could have told us earlier," Sirius said, not angry at all anymore.

"You guys had enough on your minds. I didn't want to add more to it and didn't want to risk being treated… I don't know, different," Harry said, taking the fluff from Teddy.

"You'll always be Harry to me," Sirius said, Lupin nodding while Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "And Lupin's right, this does explain a few things."

Harry gave a hesitant but relieved smile.

"Well, now that that's settled," Lupin said, glancing at Teddy.

Dumbledore smiled, suddenly looking at the now petrified teddybear who realized their attention had shifted onto him.

"I take it this is the illustrious teddybear," Dumbledore said, waving Harry to sit beside him on the couch he was currently resting against while on the floor.

Harry got up and sat next to Dumbledore, Teddy now trying to hide in his robes. Lupin and Sirius took their seats in the chair and other couch.

"Alright, let me take a look at you," Dumbledore said, holding out his hands for Harry to hand Teddy to him.

Harry took hold of Teddy, pulling him free from his robes and turning him towards Dumbledore.

"H-Harry?" Teddy asked, worried.

"I promise you he won't hurt you, and he won't poke you either," Harry said, hoping Dumbledore would take Sirius' word that Teddy was squishy.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand, before taking hold of Teddy with his other hand and waving his wand over Teddy. Apparently, he was able to get some secret information about the magic around and in Teddy by doing this.

"What's your name, little bear?" Dumbledore asked, as if it was an everyday occurrence to ask an animated object a question.

"T-Teddy Malimber…" Teddy answered, relieved he still had his stuffing, but not about to count his blessings yet.

"Malimber?" Lupin asked.

"It's the name of the owner and company that made him," Dumbledore said, pointing to the small cloth tag on Teddy's leg with his wand.

"Oh," Lupin said.

"So… what do you think?" Sirius asked, apparently over the revelation about Harry having a certain Dark Lord's memories and more concerned about what Dumbledore thought about a talking bear.

"I think Harry, yet again, has demonstrated the near limitless power of magic, though, with Harry, magic having a limit could be disputed as well," Dumbledore said, putting his wand away while unconsciously bouncing Teddy on his knee, his other hand preventing Teddy from falling.

"Whoa—oa—ooa…" Teddy said, enjoying the bounces for the most part, minus the fear of falling.

"I think the twins may be right," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, looking at Harry. "Perhaps you should go into the craft business, make and create things."

Harry blushed slightly, taking Teddy from Dumbledore, but he didn't counter the suggestion.

"I also think it would be a good idea to keep Teddy close to you. He seems to be able to absorb a great amount of your chaotic magic, as we have recently seen, and according to my readings, he still has a long way to go before he is even halfway full," Dumbledore said.

"Okay, I will," Harry said, Teddy happily resting in his arms, now counting his blessings of: not falling, having a purpose (not to mention his stuffing), and not having been poked and prodded by the veryvery_very_ old man… er, Headmaster.

O o O o O

Harry and Teddy were on the couch, contently reading about wards and protective spells, well, Harry was sort of skimming in between thoughts, Teddy was the one really reading.

It was rather cute, to be honest. Teddy sitting in Harry's lap with a book in Teddy's, both of them looking at the pages. Harry didn't ask how Teddy knew how to read, just accepted it, it was easier that way.

Harry was no longer reading, he was thinking. He couldn't help himself about thinking over the last year, which is to be expected after everything that had happened.

He shook his head, realizing he had yet to deliver three of the five messages he had been given. He still had messages to give to Draco, Snape, and Molly (along with the rest of her family).

He was certain they would want him to give it to them in private, especially Snape. There was no way he would repeat what his parents had said with anyone else in the room, especially Sirius.

They were actually waiting for Snape and Draco to arrive at Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Lupin would be gone for the day on Custosae business. Harry and the others had decided it was time to bring Griphook (Rook) up to speed and attempt to get some shops in Diagon Alley under the protection of the Custosae. However, for that to happen, someone had to be with Harry.

Harry suggested Snape to be his 'sitter' (he rolled his eyes at this, but continued), saying that Snape was the only other adult (besides Dumbledore) who knew about him having the memories, and if anything involving them happened, they wouldn't be risking anyone else learning the truth. Sirius was of course hesitant in asking Snape into his home, but also saw he had nothing else he could do, so finally caved. Snape, Draco, and Dobby were told the location of Grimmauld Place from Dumbledore.

Harry sighed, also knowing that while Sirius and Lupin were gone, he would have an opportunity to give Snape and Draco their messages. Vince was going to go visit Greg and Neville, Lupin stating it was still a little risky to have too many people around Harry for an extended amount of time, considering Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore weren't close by if anything serious happened — not that it was expected to, just better safe than sorry.

Harry looked at the clock, wondering when Snape and Draco would finally arrive from the fireplace. Teddy seemed to be wondering the same thing as he slowly turned the page.

The following minute, the fireplace finally roared to life, and two people stepped in.

"Professor," Harry said, sitting up a little straighter as Draco stepped into the living room behind Snape.

"Potter," Snape greeted, eyeing Teddy for a moment before facing Sirius and Lupin. "Black, Lupin."

"Snape," Sirius said with a short head nod. "We should be back around dinner time. I trust Kreature or Dobby will be able to provide any needed meals for you all."

"I'm sure it will not be a problem," Snape said civilly as Sirius grabbed a handful of floo-powder.

"Harry, Teddy, be good," Sirius said. Receiving the nod from Harry, Sirius stated, "Diagon Alley," and disappeared in flames of green.

Lupin followed, but before leaving, thanked Snape for watching Harry.

With Sirius and Lupin gone, Snape and Draco focused their attention on Harry and Teddy. Dobby was at Spinners End, supervising Bill and Moody as they added the security system and the Fidelous Charm. Mad-Eye was the Secret Keeper.

"How are you, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Getting better. Some days are better than others, but none of them have been as bad as before," Harry said honestly.

It was a little odd. The last time Harry had had a real discussion with Snape had been during Christmas break, when he had told him that he knew about the memories. Harry wondered how he was ever going to deliver Snape his parents' message, with or without Draco present.

Harry noticed Snape glance at Teddy again.

"Oh, this is Teddy. I uh… my chaotic magic…" Harry said, finding it difficult to explain what had happened exactly, though (unknown to Harry) Dumbledore had briefed Snape about Teddy.

Teddy helped Harry out.

"Hi! Harry told me you're one of his professors. Are you…" he paused, taking in Snape's attire. He gasped. "Are you a — _vampire_?!"

Draco couldn't help it, he started laughing.

Snape blinked.

"What gave me away?" Snape asked tonelessly.

Harry held back a chuckle. The Potions Master had a sense of humor?

Teddy's beady little eyes somehow widened in amazement, but surprisingly not in fear.

"R-really? So do vampires… turn into a… a bat too?" Teddy asked.

Harry was sure, if it had been possible, Teddy would be gaping at Snape in awe. Draco was laughing nearly uncontrollably behind Snape. Snape folded his arms and looked at Harry, who was obviously amused.

Snape decided to come clean to the little bear, thinking it unwise to allow anyone, object or otherwise, to believe he was a vampire.

"I am not a vampire," Snape stated.

"Then why—"

"Appearances can be deceiving, something I am sure Potter can attest to."

"So you're not a vampire?" Teddy asked, actually disappointed.

"No, I'm not a vampire."

"And you can't turn into a bat?" Teddy asked, as if testing him.

Harry blinked while Draco had to use the fireplace as support as he went into another bout of laughter upon hearing that last question. Snape actually looked, if Harry could read the nearly non-existent expression correctly,… embarrassed?

"I knew it!" Teddy declared, quite proud of himself.

Harry was a little confused now. Was Snape what he thought? An animagus?

Harry looked at Snape questioningly as Draco finally calmed himself somewhat, tears in his eyes.

"I'm not a vampire bat, if that's what you're wondering," Snape stated after a long moment.

"But you are a bat?" Harry asked, though it wasn't exactly a question.

"Not a word of this fact to anyone, understood? If I hear you have even muttered a word about this to —"

"Sev, Potter won't tell," Draco interrupted. "Will you, Harry?"

"Of course not," Harry immediately agreed.

Snape looked to Teddy.

"I won't either," Teddy said, raising a paw in promise.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Actually, I'm a little more concerned about how you knew."

Teddy rubbed his paws nervously.

"Well?" Snape prompted.

"I'm Harry's helper, so have qualities that enable me to fulfill certain needed things."

"Like feeling people's abilities?" Draco asked.

"Uh-huh, sort of. How else am I suppose to know if someone is a threat or not and who I need to protect him from?" Teddy asked.

Snape raised an eyebrow at that. "You would protect Potter against threats?" he asked.

"Against anything or anyone who wished him harm," Teddy said with a great deal of ferocity.

Harry had the decency to look embarrassed. A teddybear protecting him? Suddenly, the image of a teddybear in shinning armor brandishing a sword came into his mind. Harry shook his head.

"I see," Snape stated. Harry wasn't sure if Snape was more amused or impressed by Teddy.

Draco moved forward, no longer laughing at Snape's expense.

"So, do you want to play Wizard's Chess or something?" Draco asked.

Snape shook his head and took a seat in one of the chairs by the fireplace and retrieved a book from his robes to read.

"Well, I can't play Wizard's Chess. My magic…" Harry began.

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah. Sirius tried to get me to play the first week I was here. I touched the knight and he… galloped off the board and nearly stabbed Sirius. He exploded soon after."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I have a muggle chess set though. Lupin got it for me after he learned what had happened."

"Muggles have chess?" Draco asked, intrigued.

"Yeah."

"How is it different?"

"The pieces don't move; you have to move them yourself."

"Really? Weird."

Harry got up, Teddy jumping onto the floor and standing next to him.

"It's up in my room. We can play up there," Harry said.

"Alright," Draco said.

"If you need me, I'll be down here. And lunch will be in an hour," Snape stated, turning a page in his book.

With that, Harry, Draco and Teddy made their way to the stairs. Draco could tell Harry was taking it slow, and didn't rush him. If Draco had to guess, Harry was currently feeling like a big bruise.

They came to the stairs.

"I take it Teddy needs to be carried?" Draco asked, but before he got an answer, Teddy jumped on Harry's foot and hugged Harry's shin and calf.

"Ready," Teddy stated.

"He doesn't like heights, so we've decided this is the best way for him to travel if he can't walk himself," Harry said, now going up the stairs. Draco noticed that Teddy didn't look down, but hid his face in Harry's pant leg, still standing on Harry's foot.

Entering Harry's room, Harry pointed to the shelf on the left side of the room where the muggle chess set was as he settled himself onto his made-up bed.

Sitting cross-legged, Draco soon joined him, and they set up the game.

Draco moved his pawn forward, wondering how to remove the awkward silence that had now surfaced in the room.

"I'm glad things have moved along well even with all of this," Harry said, taking his turn.

"Yeah, Hermione has been using the mirror a lot with Neville, Greg, and Vince," Draco said. "And the Weasley's have been busy too, though the twins won't say much about what they're doing, they said something about a surprise."

"Hmm, I don't know if I should be excited or worried."

"I'm not worried, though I feel bad about not feeling bad about what the twins are probably coming up with to fight the Death Eaters," Draco said with an evil grin.

Harry laughed.

"The next thing we need to do is write Dumbledore another letter. We need to bring him up to date with what's been going on Horcrux wise. He still doesn't know we've wiped them all out, well, at least the ones Riddle made before 1981. Part of me is wondering if Mage should talk to him through the mirror again, but I don't know if or how I can pull that off. Anyway, Sirius and Lupin are bringing Rook up to speed right now. Do you still have the goblin dagger on you? Does Ron have his?"

"Yeah, we both do, and Snape told me Dumbledore is holding yours. I had brought it up a few days ago, saying the Custosae wished to know it was safe. And I'll mirror Hermione about the letter; we'll get on it right away. Oh, and Hagrid said he had spoken with the Centaurs for a moment. They haven't promised anything, but Hagrid says we've made some progress with them, especially since they are willing to talk to him about alliances and things."

"Very good."

"Hagrid also suggested maybe getting Dumbledore in on this. The centaurs respect him a great deal, and getting another adult in on the talks probably wouldn't hurt," Draco said.

"I think that's a good idea. We'll put that in the next letter as well then," Harry agreed.

They played for a bit longer, both falling into silence, thinking. Teddy took his spot next to Harry and looked curiously at the board.

Harry knew this was a good opportunity to give Draco his parent's message to him, but he didn't know how. Draco must have noticed something was wrong after Harry gave a resigned sigh, because he paused slightly as he moved his knight.

"Something wrong, Harry?" he asked.

"Uh, not really, but…"

"What?"

"You know I was in the Realm, right?" Harry began, uneasily.

"Yeah. You spoke with your parents and the Minister's grandfather, you told us that."

"I-uh… spoke with some others too."

"Really? Who?" Draco asked, curious now.

"I would have told you earlier, but with everything going on, and never having the opportunity to speak to you alone, I didn't," Harry said.

"What is this about?"

"I spoke with your parents," Harry blurted out.

"Wha—?"

Teddy looked back and forth between Harry and Draco.

"What did they say?" Draco asked after a long pause.

"That you made the right choice, and that they're proud of you. Your dad said he was glad to know that the sins of the father will not rest upon the son. He wanted you to know that."

There was a long silence between them. Teddy got up and quietly waddled his way across the bed and gave Draco's side a small hug. Draco padded his fluffy head, appreciating the gesture, but none the less feeling awkward about a teddybear giving him a hug.

Harry found one of the rooks particularly interesting while Draco collected himself.

Draco cleared his throat. "Thanks… for telling me."

Harry nodded.

"So… did you meet any others there you need to…? I mean…" Draco trailed off.

Harry nodded again. "Yeah, I uh… I actually have a message to give to Snape."

Draco blinked. "Oh. Well, do you want me to… go get him?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I don't know when I'll have another chance to speak with him alone," Harry said after a moment.

"Okay. I'll go get him. Do you want me to take Teddy?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I guess Snape wouldn't appreciate Teddy overhearing this," Harry said as Draco got off the bed, gathering up the chess pieces.

O o O o O

Snape didn't know what he was going to talk about with Harry, but by Draco's face, it had to be important, whatever it was. He made his way up the stairs, after swearing Draco to secrecy about acting as an elevator for Teddy (letting him stand on his foot while going up the stairs), since 'Teddy is afraid of heights'.

Draco had been surprised that Snape didn't mind letting Teddy be in the room while Harry spoke to him about the evidently important something. The fact was, Snape sort of did mind. If Harry felt that he wouldn't want Teddy there, there had to be a reason, but the conversation he had with Dumbledore before coming here stopped him from letting Teddy leave Harry's side for too long.

Teddy was the safest and fastest way for Harry's magic to drain itself.

Snape came to Harry's room, the sign on the door telling him so.

"Potter?" he asked, opening the door. Teddy peeked in from the side. "Draco said you wished to speak with me?"

Harry noticed Teddy and was about to say something after he nodded.

"Teddy is staying here, Potter. The Headmaster informed me that he is not to leave your side for an extended amount of time," Snape stated, entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Are—I mean… I don't know if you want anyone to…" Harry began uneasily.

"Teddy is able to keep secrets, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Then he can keep whatever this one is," Snape said logically, figuring his bat animagus was probably going to be the most guarded secret Teddy had of his.

"Oh, okay, sir."

Harry fidgeted as Snape pulled up a chair and casually flopped Teddy on the bed. Teddy quickly sat next to Harry, not commenting on the less than gentle treatment from Snape.

Snape couldn't help but feel a little nervous, wondering what on earth this was about, but he hid it well, much like everything else.

"Potter, what is it?"

Harry slowly looked up, his green eyes meeting Snape's black ones.

"I would have told you sooner but haven't gotten the chance, but now that I do, I don't know how."

"What is this about? Just say it."

"When I was in the Realm, I spoke with my parents," Harry said quietly.

Snape made himself appear calm. "The Headmaster mentioned you had met with them. Is this what you wanted to tell me?" he asked, hoping that was all this was about.

"No."

"Then what?"

"They wanted me to tell you some things. My dad wanted to thank you… for looking after me. Your debt has been paid in full."

The moment he finished that sentence, they felt a brush of magic, but Harry's magic didn't react to it. Snape knew what it had been. The life debt had been lifted.

Snape's eyes grew wide, his hand unconsciously going to just above his eyebrows. This was probably the most overwhelmed Harry had ever seen Snape be. Actually, the only person who had seen him more overwhelmed was Albus Dumbledore.

Snape exhaled slowly, collecting himself. Though no matter how much collecting he had managed, it all would be wiped away soon enough.

Seeing Snape wasn't going to say anything after that, Harry continued.

"My mom also wanted to let you know that she has forgiven you, though she didn't elaborate. I just know she thought it was important enough for me to tell you," Harry said.

"Forgiven me?" Snape whispered.

To Harry's surprise, Snape's voice was a little rough, though he was managing to control his emotions, it was clear how close he was to losing it.

"I don't deserve forgiveness, let alone hers," Snape muttered.

"That's why it's called forgiveness. It's given, not earned," Harry muttered back.

Snape's eyes glided back to Harry's, somehow staying steady.

Harry and Teddy both stayed silent as Snape slowly stood up and went to the door. He stopped at the doorway and turned back to Harry.

"You're right, but it doesn't mean I can't or shouldn't try."

With that, Snape silently shut the door behind him.

O o O o O

_Next Part: Reaction  
_


	35. Book 3 Pt 2: Reaction

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

CLAIMER: **I own** _The Risen, the Chosen, and the Dark -- Book 1: The Dawn of It All_. **I** _wrote_ and _created_ it, went through the publishing process and _copyrighted_ it. Wow, that feels so good to say. Anyway, if you are interested in my book, check out my profile for the link to the official site. It's also on Amazon, just sos you know. :D

* * *

- - - Book 3** — Part 2: Reaction**

Severus had been rather subdued, Dumbledore noticed, after he and Draco had stayed with Harry. Dumbledore knew not to ask any of them about it. He was fairly certain what had happened.

Harry had delivered a message.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Dumbledore scanned the letter he had recently gotten from the Custosae. He was amazed and relieved all of the Horcruxes Riddle had made before 1981 had been destroyed. The list the Custosae had provided, as well as the locations of where some of them were found, made sense, and part of him wondered how long it had taken for them to find them all. Though, if they had gotten a majority of their information from Harry, they must have taken them all out in less than a year.

Amazing.

All of the members of the Order and the Amici he knew of now had their homes hidden and secured, including the Weasley's. Even areas of Hogwarts had Custosae wards, such as Hagrid's hut, the outer rims, and the entrances of the secret passages into the school (with the help of Sirius and Lupin).

Nearly half of Diagon Alley was also now under the protection of the Custosae, mostly due to the fear of the escaped prisoners of Azkaban. Sirius had made a business account at Gringotts, and with the donations from a number of shops, they already had a sizable amount of funds. It was obvious people were willing to pay well to ensure their property, as well as their lives, was protected.

Dumbledore sighed, thinking about what was surely to come.

Still no sightings, nothing, not even a clue of where Bellatrix and the others had disappeared to. Known Death Eaters in the Ministry were still acting normally and staying under the Ministry's radar. And Fudge….

Fudge, Dumbledore had to admit, had improved. He reminded the public of 'You-Know-Who's' likely involvement in the break out at Azkaban, as well as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived's' heroic actions against 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' at the end of term, and the fact 'brave young Mr. Potter' was still recovering from his ordeal.

Of course, Dumbledore (and the others) could have done without the theatrics and political displays of it all, but, at least Fudge was acknowledging the danger (minus the dementors of course), and reacting accordingly.

He had doubled the numbers of active aurors, and had even tried to reinstate the retired Mad-Eye Moody. Moody politely (or as politely as is possible for him) declined, saying he had a new security job, and would be protecting the public that way. Fudge was a little annoyed when he had refused, but calmed down once he was told Mad-Eye was still going to be a part of defending the Wizarding World from dark wizards.

It was actually more than what Dumbledore had hoped for. Now all he hoped was that it all would be enough.

Dumbledore had been told by Sirius that Harry's chaotic flares had become less frequent, and when they occurred, Teddy took care of them easily. The way things were improving, Dumbledore was hopeful that Harry would be able to hold his wand by the first of September. He was already fairly confident a visit to Diagon Alley would be okay, though that would most likely be in a week, after Harry's birthday.

Dumbledore smiled, no longer looking at the official letter in his hand from the Custosae. Harry's birthday was tomorrow, and the party would be held at the Weasley's. According to Lupin and Sirius, Harry was pretty certain he could use the floo network now. He no longer felt his magic shudder when too close to the fireplace, which he had briefly mentioned once when Sirius had asked why Harry had flinched while walking past the fireplace when they had first arrived home.

Teddy supported Harry's claim that his magic wouldn't react to using the floo, and that was enough for Dumbledore to allow Harry to use it.

So, Harry would be arriving at the Weasley's by floo. The Knight Bus was out of the question. Dumbledore wasn't completely sure that bus was entirely harmless and meant _absolutely_ no harm to its passengers. He wondered for a moment why that thing wasn't placed under a set of guidelines or safety measures, for he had heard plenty of stories from people who had ridden it without him on it. And that in itself was a little odd, but perhaps all the bus needed was a calm source of power, which was why he never had to deal with the turbulent ride it was known for? Hmm, best not allow Harry to ride it then.

Susan Bones would be attending the party, which, according to Madam Bones, Susan was looking forward to. Sirius had told Dumbledore that Harry had already planned on inviting her when he had smoothly suggested it when they had spoken after placing a few shops under Custosae protection earlier that week.

There was magic in Susan still, and it was growing, but her magic was still so weak she couldn't even cast the levitation charm. Dumbledore hoped it was only temporary, but the fact remained that several months had passed and her magic wasn't improving as much as they originally thought it should be.

Dumbledore folded the letter and put it back securely into the provided envelope.

He could hardly believe how much had changed since Harry had been taken from the Chamber, let alone since he had first arrived at Hogwarts. He could only imagine how the students would receive Harry at the start of term, but hoped that, however they did, it would all mellow out within the first few weeks.

Harry's eyes had permanently changed, and, if Dumbledore was honest with himself, they had taken a little longer for him to get used to than he had thought it would.

They were still definitely green, the renowned bright green from his mother still dominating, but now it had streaks of dark green within a ring of gold, which formed a rough star — his pupil the center. The sickly green was gone.

It was clearly an indication of how both the magic from the phoenix tears and the basilisk venom had been integrated and absorbed into his core. Dumbledore, yet again, hoped no ill effects would result from any of it. Harry had dealt with enough.

Dumbledore got up from his chair to pace. It was a way he organized his thoughts, which only seemed to get more disordered the older he got, or at least that was his excuse now — since it had always been that way. He was ever so thankful for his pensive.

He wondered if Riddle had gotten his body back, and what he was planning now. This uneasy silence was unnerving, and he could tell… it was the calm before the storm.

He stopped pacing, knowing such thoughts were not helpful, and thought about something else.

He and Aberforth had continued to get closer, and he could just kick himself for waiting so long to try and make up with his brother, though, maybe his sister's message was the only thing that had made it happen and work. Dumbledore shook himself from those thoughts, which, again, would do him no good, besides, he had a birthday present to decide on.

O o O o O

"Teddy, come on, we're going to the Weasley's!" Harry said, grabbing a handful of floo.

Sirius had him practice stating 'the Burrow!' a half a dozen times, saying something about how important pronunciation was, even though Harry had already used floo before.

Teddy ran over to Harry, allowing himself to be picked up and securely wrapped by Harry's arm as he hid his face in Harry's robes.

"Ready," he managed, his voice muffled by cloth.

"The Burrow!" Harry declared, throwing down the floo powder and hoping his magic would behave.

He landed, surprisingly on his feet, feeling his magic churn around him slightly, but it didn't flare. Harry decided it must have helped in keeping him on his feet.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, the rest of the Weasley's, Draco, Snape, Vince, Greg, Neville (Revlis on his shoulders), Augusta, Susan, Madam Bones, Hermione, Dumbledore, Aberforth, Hagrid (stooping down slightly, so he wouldn't hit the ceiling), and Lupin already standing in the revamped living room of the Burrow.

Sirius stepped out from the fireplace after Harry, having wanted to make sure he spoke the destination correctly.

Reconstruction of the Burrow had finished a week before term had ended, and it was a mansion in of itself. It still had the classic Weasley construction and feel to it, but it was also impressive and grand, in a wizardly kind of way. One wall had a ton of portraits on it, and most of the people moving within them had red hair. There were chairs and couches in the room, but there was still plenty of standing room for them all. The kitchen was the next room, and the table was huge.

Molly held herself back, giving Harry a welcoming smile and a motherly look over, taking in his appearance and such. She seemed to approve, seeing he had grown some and looked much healthier than she had last seem him… when she had apologized after the incident with Ron's wand.

She still felt rather guilty about it, and was afraid of stepping over certain bounds again, which was why she didn't rush up and hug him, no matter how much she wished to, besides, Dumbledore had warned them all Harry's magic was still, and probably always would be a little, unstable and that the party was as much a trial of his magic's improvement as much as it was a celebration of his 13th year.

Dumbledore had made sure they all understood.

They all welcomed Harry, wishing him a happy birthday.

"Hi," Harry replied, beaming at them all, Teddy still attempting to hide against him.

Ginny nearly squealed.

"Is this Teddy?!" she asked, going forward and staring at the furry thing clinging to Harry's robes.

"Yeah, and, as you can see, he's a little shy. Oh, and don't say anything about his stuffing. He's rather sensitive about his innards," Harry replied.

"And you're not?" Teddy asked, finally looking up.

Harry smirked, but didn't answer.

"Come on, Harry. Mum has the table all ready, and your presents are too," Ron said, motioning behind him.

"Wow," Harry said, never having received so many presents in his life at once before.

The party went well, being the best day Harry had had in a long time, and it was certainly the best birthday he had ever had.

He of course got sweets and Quidditch gear, a few spell books, but the items of great importance were as follows:

Miniature robes for Teddy, from Ginny. Harry figured she must have asked Sirius for the dimensions.

A magical watch from Lupin. It sort of reminded Harry of Dumbledore's pocket watch. He left it in the package, not wanting to possibly overload it, even though his magic hadn't been reacting to much lately.

A special package of unique items from the Twins (candies, marbles, and other odd items), which Harry could feel were full of… interesting magic. Harry also kept this gift in its protective packaging, which the Twins had brilliantly made see-through, allowing Harry to touch it since his magic could tell it was inside and could not hurt him.

And a book, from Dumbledore, with a rather loud and colorful thin sock as a bookmark.

It was titled: _The Risen, the Chosen, and the Dark – Book 1: The Dawn of It All_, by Jessica Lynn Campos.

Harry looked up to Dumbledore, curious. Was this a muggle book?

"It is the first book to a new series, written by a young muggle lady in the States. From what I have been able to determine, it tells an adventure in an imaginary world with a fair number of magical creatures -- creatures we would recognize and some that she created herself. I reasoned that everyone should have the opportunity to get away from the real world and take a break in a fantasy. Oh, and the sock glows so you can read in a dark room," Dumbledore explained, quite happily.

Harry opened the book to the first page, finding Dumbledore's handwriting beneath the title of the book.

_To Harry: Remember you can never grow too old to enjoy a magical book._

_Your old, questionably sane, Headmaster,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry smiled before putting it aside, deciding he would probably begin reading the book that night after his party, when he would need to wind down.

"Thanks, professor," Harry said.

"My pleasure, Harry."

They went onto cake after that. The birthday party going on quite well, that is, until Susan brushed past him to help the twins with one of their inventions….

O o O

Dumbledore felt it before anyone else did, well, except for Harry, of course. He spun around, bumping into his brother, just in time to witness Susan being bombarded by a… gold mist?

Dumbledore dashed forward, waving his hand before pulling it towards himself to wandlessly prevent Susan from hitting the wall covered in pictures. Susan teetered back towards Harry.

"Susan!" Harry shouted, acting on impulse and taking hold of Susan's arms to keep her from falling over. "I-I'm so sorry! I don't know wh-what happened!" Harry exclaimed, afraid enough for them both.

Taking a few more strides, Dumbledore made it to Harry, who somehow still had Teddy standing on his left foot. Dumbledore blinked, quickly discovering that Teddy had changed colors. He was now a yellowish-gold.

"I'm-I'm okay, really," Susan managed, utterly confused but clearly not in any sort of pain.

Dumbledore eased them apart, Harry bordering on hysterical, and Dumbledore couldn't blame him. But before Harry broke all contact from Susan, everyone in the room saw a golden-like glitter shimmer across Susan's skin and back to and _into_ Harry.

Harry barely noticed, too concerned about what his magic might have done to Susan.

Madam Bones was immediately pulling up a chair for Susan to sit on as Dumbledore pulled out his wand, Mrs. Weasley suddenly there as well. Everyone else knew to stay back and let Dumbledore figure out what happened and if there was anything to be worried about.

Not asking for permission, but seeing the situation called for only one thing, Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms around Harry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! Is she okay? Why did it happen? It's been doing really good recently; did I do something wrong?"

"Shh, it's okay," Mrs. Weasley soothed, rubbing his back as Dumbledore worked.

Harry just let himself be comforted, too afraid to even begin thinking about what his magic had possibly done. Being hugged by Mrs. Weasley, time seemed to slow.

In those seconds, he never missed having a mom as much as that moment.

To feel motherly arms around him, and soft murmurs about how everything would be alright, and there was nothing to fear or worry about.

O o O

Molly just held Harry against herself, hoping she was providing some amount of comfort he obviously was in desperate need of. She idly wondered if this was one of the few hugs he got. She didn't know how right she was.

She wasn't paying much attention to what the others were doing, only to what she was and the fact that Dumbledore was waving his wand in front of Susan, who was now sitting down.

She couldn't help but gasp as she felt Harry shiver slightly before a stream of warm magic rippled from him and up her arms. Not feeling any different afterwards, she looked to Dumbledore, who for some reason, looked quite pleased.

"Harry," he said, turning to him and Molly, the others standing silently around them, at a loss of what to do. Susan still looked a little confused, but was recovering quickly.

Harry slowly turned back to Dumbledore, as if he was about to hear a horrible sentence of some kind.

Dumbledore's eyes flickered up to Molly for a brief second, before looking back to Harry. "She's fine, actually, better than she was when she first arrived here today. It seems your magic has jump started her magical core again. I wasn't sure at first, but I have just checked, and that is all your magic has done. It seems as if her magic had done an internal shut down. Part of it may have been because Voldemort's magic and her own conflicted so much, so her magic turned inward, in attempt to prevent Voldemort from using and taking control of her core, and thus, stealing her magic. Of course, we know it didn't completely work, but after my analysis, I am certain that if her core hadn't done this, Susan probably wouldn't be with us now," Dumbledore finished softly.

Susan was now a bit more aware, and looked down at her hands after hearing Dumbledore's last words.

"So… she's okay?" Harry asked, not about to let himself feel relief until he was certain Susan was okay.

"Yes, my boy. And no chaotic residue, if you were worried about that. It was the first thing I checked," Dumbledore said.

Now Harry let himself relax, turning back to Molly, now embarrassed at having practically turned into a bumbling baby.

Harry blinked.

Molly's hair…

What was up with his magic and hair?

It was a bright _glowing_ **afro**. It reminded Harry of a miniature sun.

Molly quickly noticed something was amiss, since everyone was now staring at her, and Dumbledore seemed to actually be impressed with her… hair?

The twins then just started laughing outright.

_Oh great, what are they laughing at?_

"What?" Molly asked, most everyone now, at the very least, attempting to hide a smile, even Snape.

"You won't need to open our window—"

"in the morning to let sunlight into our room—"

"to wake us up anymore, mum."

"All you have to do now is peek your head into—"

"our room from the hall, and we'll get as much—"

"sun as we need!" Fred and George said between their laughter.

"Here, Molly," Augusta said, holding out a mirror for her, actually amused.

"Sweet Merlin!" Molly gasped, before shooting her eyes to Harry.

Harry wasn't laughing, or even smiling. He almost looked horrified.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sure it's not permanent," Molly managed, wondering a little bit about why Teddy hadn't absorbed the chaotic magic that had clearly caused this since Dumbledore said he could and would.

Looking down to where Harry was now looking, she found her answer. Teddy was a mixture of gold and brown fur now, looking down just like Harry.

"What happened to Teddy?" Neville asked from somewhere behind her.

They all looked to Teddy, hoping for an explanation, Molly's glowing hair now like a dimming star in the night sky.

"I sensed danger… sort of… from Susan, earlier," Teddy muttered.

"Sort of?" Madam Bones asked.

"I think I felt that too, only it was a constricting feeling," Harry put in, seeing that Teddy didn't like being put on the spot.

"I see," Dumbledore said, thinking.

"I get it," Hermione said before Dumbledore could state his own theory. "Teddy directed your magic to what he deemed as a possible threat. Your magic probably then read the threat and decided on a course of action. If I had to guess, the magic from the phoenix tears was what responded, and it was able to 'reboot' Susan's magic."

"Couldn't have explained it better myself," Dumbledore said.

"And why is Teddy gold now?" Draco asked.

"Very good question," Snape agreed.

"I think I may know," Dumbledore said. "Perhaps it is an indication of Teddy's emotions. He sensed a possible danger, so turned gold. And if I had to guess, the magic from the phoenix tears also had something to do with it. Right, Teddy?"

Teddy nodded, somehow knowing, like a remembrall, he would change colors in relation to certain conditions.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to follow you," Madam Bones said, Susan now just as aware. "Why would her magic stay dormant, for lack of a better word, for so long? I understand what Harry's magic did, but why and how?"

Harry and the others thought, Harry's magic analogy involving pipes coming to mind.

"Harry knows," Ron said. "He came up with a theory on magic last summer."

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked, now curious.

"I compared magic to a network of pipes," Harry began, quickly going on to sum up his year old idea, including the influence morals and beliefs had on an individual's magic.

"Interesting analogy, Harry. I don't think I've ever heard of a more in depth and thoughtful magical theory," Dumbledore said, smiling. "And to think, we wouldn't have learned it, nor would Susan's core have undergone repair if your magic hadn't felt 'threatened'."

"So Susan's magic is…?" Neville asked, not sure how to finish the question.

Dumbledore looked to Madam Bones.

"I don't have her wand with me," she said.

"No matter, she can borrow mine," Dumbledore said, holding out his wand for Susan. "Just borrowing, mind you," he added, in mock seriousness (for the most part).

"Just borrowing," Susan agreed, unknowingly agreeing to a magical agreement ensuring Dumbledore's wand would not change masters.

Susan took hold of Dumbledore's wand, in shock that he was actually letting her use _his_ wand.

"What should I do?" she asked him, everyone watching in rapt attention.

"A simple Wingardium Leviosa will suffice," he said.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," she said, doing the proper wand movement towards an empty cup on one of the side tables in the room (away from Harry).

It worked.

Susan gave a sob of excitement, disbelief, and pure happiness. Dumbledore took back his wand as Susan handed it back to him and turned to her Aunt for a hug.

:See, Harry. Your chaotic magic isn't all bad: Revlis hissed quietly from Neville's shoulder, everyone now happy for Susan.

:Thanks: he replied.

Harry didn't know how, but he didn't question it when his birthday party went back to normal, or at least as normal as things could be with the twins telling him about their new inventions (mindful of adult ears) and Mrs. Weasley walking around with drinks and cookies for everyone with a glowing afro. Teddy stayed on his foot, his golden fur slowly changing back to normal.

Dumbledore was fairly confident he would be able to reverse the effects of the chaotic magic on Molly before he left the Burrow. Molly didn't seem too upset about it, and Arthur was intrigued.

Who would have thought something like this could get him thinking about muggle things? _What is that cool glowing orb of glass muggles have?_ _Ah, yes, a bulb light, _Arthur thought.

The party ended soon after that, Lupin and Sirius quietly agreeing Harry would be going to bed early that night.

O o O o O

The days following Harry's party went quickly, Custosae business quieting down, but still prepared to act if the locations under their protections fell under attack. Harry finished the book from Dumbledore in this time as well.

Sirius told Harry that Dumbledore had mentioned wanting to speak with the Head of the Custosae before the term started, and wondered if Harry would tell Mage that, however he contacted him. Sirius and Lupin didn't know Harry was the Head of the Custosae, only that he was a member. And in fact, the only adult who knew Harry was the Head was Hagrid (besides Griphook).

"I'll let Mage know, he's just been busy," Harry said.

"I can imagine," Sirius said, having decided to not question how Harry contacted the Custosae.

After that last outburst of magic at the party, Harry hadn't had any. A few times he had felt it rising, but he was able to quiet it, even without Teddy's help. Teddy still went everywhere with him, taking a ride on Harry's foot and holding onto the cloth of his pants. Harry had long decided Teddy's magic and his own somehow provided a limited sticking charm or something, for when Teddy wanted to stay on, there was nothing getting him off (except for Harry himself).

Harry was excited, and nervous. Today he would be going to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies. Dumbledore had given the okay for him to go out (confident Harry's magic had learned the difference between an innocent bump in the crowd and a hostile shove.

Dumbledore still thought a wand was a little too dangerous at the moment, so Harry was still wandless. Dumbledore and everyone hoped it wouldn't be the case for much longer though, and were fairly certain Harry would be able to hold and use a wand (moderately) by the time classes started again. Harry couldn't wait. He still felt a kind of naked feeling without his wand on him.

"You ready, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yup."

Sirius and Lupin had some Custosae work to do at Gringotts, but Snape, Draco and Vince would be with Harry to get school supplies. Rook had sent Mage a message about considering the services of the Custosae. It wasn't exactly for business matters, but for personal ones.

Harry and the others were surprised to receive such a 'possible' request.

_Goblins lived somewhere away from Gringotts? Well_, Harry reasoned, _who would want to live in a bank or a vault?_

Harry stepped to the fireplace, glancing down at Teddy who was standing on is foot.

"You sure you want to take him?" Sirius asked.

"Well, what if my magic flares for some reason?" Harry asked, Teddy's hold on him growing stronger.

"Very well. Hopefully you won't get too many looks from people, having a stuffed animal on your foot," Sirius said.

"Hmm, Teddy, come over here for a moment," Lupin said. "Okay, now I'm going to cast a disillusionment charm on you, alright?"

"Okay," Teddy said, standing at attention.

Lupin touched the tip of his wand on his forehead, causing Teddy to nearly shimmer completely out of view. Harry had to squint his eyes to even make out his form.

"Very nice, Lupin," Sirius said.

Harry felt Teddy get back on his foot.

"Alright, now let's go," Sirius said, Harry nodding in agreement. "Snape said he'd be waiting for us at the Leaky Cauldron. Now, this is the first time for the Wizarding World to see you since well, the Chamber, so just brace yourself there. Snape should be able to scare them off though."

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile. "Especially after the display you and Snape provided last year."

"Exactly," Sirius agreed, an evil glint in his eyes. "Alright, onward!"

O o O

Harry stepped into the Leaky Cauldron after Lupin, finding Snape, Draco and Vince just a table away. Sirius soon joined them.

"Alright. We'll meet up with you here later or find you in the Alley before then, okay?" Sirius asked.

"Okay," Harry said.

With that, Sirius and Lupin headed for the back, while Harry and the others went to the stores.

Shopping with Snape was much easier than the previous years for Harry. For one thing, people gave him space after receiving a meaningful glare(s) from Snape (as well as from the two young Slytherins with him). The most people did was smile at him, or give a quick 'Welcome back, Mr. Potter,' or 'Hope you are feeling better, Mr. Potter.'

Also, Snape knew exactly where to go, and because this was Harry's third year, he was also getting a good grasp on the layout of the alley.

Now all done with shopping for the essentials and needed/wanted items for school, they made their way to Gambol and Jape's Wizarding Joke Shop.

Snape slowed at the entrance, eyeing the shop with barely hidden distaste.

"Don't you have an errand, Sev? We'll be fine here. We'll stay inside the shop, we promise," Draco said.

Snape looked at them all, clearly weighing his options.

Harry was doing fine, no magical flares or even feelings of any boiling magic. Harry was just as relieved as Snape was.

He knew Draco and Vince would stay with Harry and make sure he was okay, and that Teddy would ensure that.

And he also knew that he needed to go to Knockturn Alley to get the ingredients necessary to make the potions Madam Pomfrey had requested for the coming term, and that if he failed to brew them in time, he was going to have an annoyed witch on his hands, which he did not want, particularly if that witch was Pomfrey. He'd rather face a thirsty vampire.

"You are not to leave this shop. You are not to buy anything until I get back. You are not to touch anything not sealed in a package. You are not to get near anything not in a package. You are not to speak with anyone you do not know, save for 'Hello' or the simplest of phrases. You are not to separate. If something happens, which is always a possibility, no matter how remote, you are to stay together, whether that be flight or fight. Understood?" he stated, leaning forward slightly to really meet their eyes.

They all nodded wholeheartedly.

"I will be back shortly."

After making sure the boys entered the shop, Snape turned and walked briskly to Knockturn Alley and to a potions shop that was located at the edge of it.

O o O

Harry, Draco, Vince, and a disillusioned Teddy, entered the shop (passing a sticker on the winder stating the property was under the protection of the Custosae de Lux), kids of all ages roaming the many isles.

"Wow," Harry said, immediately noticing the changes to the store since the previous year.

"Yeah. Come on, the twins said something about a gum that changes the color of your tongue being here," Draco said.

Harry followed him, Vince taking up the rear.

They had only been in there for a few minutes, skimming the miniature kits containing innocent pranks (if there is such a thing) and staring enviously at the large collection of 'mysterious jelly beans' whose flavors had more to them than just unique tastes, when they knew something wasn't quite right. Okay, definitely not right.

"Harry?" Draco whispered. "Do you… feel that?"

Teddy was now hugging Harry's leg. Vince seemed to shrink ever so slightly. The windows began frosting over, which was utterly bizarre in the middle of summer. The children in the store, particularly the younger ones, gave a whimper, as the adults in the store looked horrified.

"Gather all the children together, quickly," Harry stated, ignoring the prickly feeling of his magic at the back of his neck as he looked to the front of the shop.

Darkly cloaked figures were gliding across the now empty street, and towards the doors of the shops.

There were only two other adults in the store. The manager and a parent of a four year old boy. The parents of the other kids had left their children there to finish shopping elsewhere, since it was known to be a safe place to leave at least moderately behaved kids.

Turning back to Draco and hurrying towards the back, the door was flung open, but by no human hand. Harry didn't need to glance back, knowing what he would find.

It was freezing, suffocating, and full of thick despair. There was no hope, there was no peace, there was no joy.

"Get out!" the shaking mother of the four year old shrieked, her eyes already filling up with tears as her child and several others clung to her.

All the dementors did in reply was breathe, sucking in the rest of the happiness that had managed to escape their initial entrance.

Draco and Vince had out their wands.

Harry and Vince, being in the front of the huddled group at the back of the dead-end isle, turned around and faced the two dementors. The manager behind the mother pushed the children he could behind him in attempt to shield them.

Harry shivered, Teddy not allowing much chaotic magic to absorb into him as it began to boil. He knew when to let it flare, and when not to.

"Th-there are no cr-riminals here," Vince stuttered, forcing back a horrid memory as he tried to hold face.

The dementors didn't appear to hear, as they continued approaching.

"Get back! I-I'm wa-warning you," Draco said, choking back a sob, oblivious to the now trembling shelf beside him, a shelf Harry was gripping.

In what felt like years, but what was mere seconds, hundreds of images and horrible memories surfaced. Harry was in an orphanage, left out from the games and under the assault of flying mud; he was locked in the cupboard; he was attacking muggles; he was cursing families; he was facing Quirrel; he was cornered in the hall between two Death Eaters; he was in the Chamber; he heard a scream and laughter…he saw green; he hissed Avada Kedavra… he saw green; he was looking at the end of a wand… he saw green.

Teddy stepped off of Harry's foot and, barely visible, stood right in front of him, placing a paw on the front of each pant leg, as Harry could contain it no longer. Harry let it go, thrusting his hands forward, tears streaming down his face, unbidden.

He, and everyone in the area, saw green.

O o O

Snape apparated onto Diagon Alley, dementors everywhere. There were five, or at least what Snape could see. Sirius and Lupin were just exiting Gringotts. Snape whipped out his wand, the patronus charm on the tip of his tongue as several things happened at once.

-Crack-Crack-Crack-Crack-

Four members of the Amici apparated onto the street, all quickly taking in the situation — Moody, Stephanie Somac, Kingsley, and Joseph D. Moy — but before any of them could do anything, a resounding boom roared out of one of the stores, and green light from the front windows overtook their vision.

All of the dementors then did something that was only thought possible to be a result of a full corporeal patronus being cast — they were repelled.

The next thing they saw was two dementors fleeing from Gambol and Jape's Wizarding Joke Shop, and every dementor on the street even in the vicinity of the light turn away, if not flee from the area entirely.

Snape's heart was in his throat as he dashed forward, beating everyone else into the shop, shooting past gliding dementors who were still fleeing the area, including the nearby shops.

He entered, and what he saw he would never forget.

All of the customers of the shop, as well as the manager, were shaking at the back of the store, just behind Draco and Vince, who were kneeling on either side of a clearly in shock Harry. Harry was on his knees, leaning forward, his face parallel to the floor and just a few inches above it. Snape could tell he was hugging Teddy, who was still disillusioned.

Everything on the shelves had been shaken, but surprisingly wasn't broken. And there was a quickly fading green hue in the air, thick with magic.

Snape continued forward, not having really stopped once he had entered.

Halting in front of Harry, he went down to his knees. He could tell Harry was crying, however silently, his trembling form and the ever growing tear puddle below his bowed face giving Snape all the evidence he needed.

His blood suddenly went cold, even colder than from the effects of the dementors. What terrible things had Harry just been forced to witness again? What despair and misery, what torture and death? What had the son of Lily _and James Potter_ just endured?

When confronted by those thoughts, something happened to Snape that had not happened to him in over a decade. His heart went out to someone, only instead of it being based on infatuation and the love of a beautiful woman, it was based on compassion and a kind of parental love. Something like this he felt towards Draco, of course, but not for the same reason or way precisely. Potter wasn't exactly family, Draco was.

Snape took a quiet swallow.

"Harry," Snape whispered, placing a wary but supportive hand on Harry's small shoulder.

Snape paid no heed to those watching before him, or to the shouts of _Expecto Patronum_ behind him from outside, and neither did Harry, apparently.

Harry closed his eyes, only conscious of the fact that someone had just called his name, and that they, whoever they were, had placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt his magic shift, but whoever was touching him meant no harm to him, so his magic stayed within. That was all he needed to know.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he raised himself up slightly, before allowing himself to fall into the hesitant, but still waiting, robed arms before him, Teddy now clinging to his chest.

"Harry, listen to me. You must pull yourself together, at least for a little while. You are still in Diagon Alley. You are not home yet. Stand with me, and I will take you to your godfather; he will get you home," Snape stated.

Harry barely recognized the voice, but once he did, he was too surprised to feel embarrassed.

"Yes, sir," Harry somehow managed.

"Draco, Vince, come close. We are getting out of here," Snape stated, slowly helping Harry up as Draco stepped in front of Harry and Snape, Vince behind Harry.

Snape towered over Harry, and together, Draco, Vince, and himself, shielded Harry from the view of the growing crowd outside.

They exited the store, three patronuses patrolling the street. Sirius and Lupin were suddenly there, frazzled, putting it lightly.

"Harry!" Sirius nearly cried, going to the other side of Harry.

"Not right now, Black. It is best you and the boys leave," Snape said, managing not to snap exactly.

Sirius gave a curt nod, people from the Ministry and people in general now coming back onto the street.

"Harry, grab onto this," Sirius stated, holding out a pen. Harry obliged. "We are portkeying home. _The Cave_."

O o O o O

Harry felt himself be yanked by an invisible force, but he felt himself land, his godfather's arms still wrapped around him. He was safe.

Harry opened his eyes, quickly realizing Lupin, Vince, and Draco had come with them, Teddy still against his chest. Snape had stayed behind to speak with the Aurors.

Opening his eyes and feeling himself guided up the stairs and to his room, he looked at Teddy, quickly seeing that the disillusionment charm had finally faded.

Teddy looked up at him, his fur a dark tint of green.

Sirius quickly got Harry into his room and laid him down, nodding to Lupin to call Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey if the Headmaster could not be reached. Lupin immediately left for the fireplace.

Brushing the hair from Harry's forehead, his eyes unusually bright, particularly the dark green, Sirius waved the two boys watching from the hall inside.

"What happened?" he asked.

Vince and Draco quickly told Sirius what had happened.

Sirius swallowed his anger concerning the fact that Snape had left them, saving it for later, as he quickly shifted his rage onto something else: the Ministry.

Vince and Draco, still trying to calm themselves down, glanced at each other, silently agreeing never to get on Sirius' bad side.

* * *

A/N: Yes, a little angst and odd magic in this one. Just know I have a plan.

_Next part: Called_


	36. Book 3 Pt 3: Called

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: Sorry it has taken me a little bit longer than normal. I had hit a tad of a block, but it's good now.

**Questions Concerning:**

_Salandra and Harry_: Harry is not her master because the bite she gave him was not of the bonding sort. It was an attack, yes, an attack with a purpose and a good one, but still an attack. Hope that answers your question.

_The green magic from Harry_: You'll see :P

_Remus and Lupin_: I don't know why, but I just seemed stuck on using 'Lupin', even when Sirius was talking. I've worked on it though, and this shouldn't be an issue anymore. Thanks for pointing it out.

_Harry's eyes_: I was asked to show what they look like now. Check out my profile to see. It's my avatar.

* * *

- - - Book 3** — Part 3: Called**

Remus reentered the room with hot chocolate for everyone, melting chunks of chocolate floating in each.

"Albus is dealing with the Ministry, trying to figure out what happened, but he told me he will come as soon as he can. Poppy will be arriving soon, she's getting a few things that may help Harry," Remus said.

True to his word, Poppy arrived a moment later, immediately dashing up the stairs, having been told where they would be in the house.

Pomfrey entered Harry's room, Draco and Vince on one side of the bed, while Sirius and Remus were on the other. Pomfrey went straight to work, giving Remus an approving look when she noticed the hot chocolate.

"You may wish to wait for Albus downstairs," she said to them all. They got the hint and left the room, leaving Harry with her as well as Teddy.

O o O o O

_Grimmauld Place - Living Room_

Harry was now sleeping. Draco, Vince, Sirius, and Remus were waiting for Dumbledore with Pomfrey. Pomfrey didn't know what the green pulse was exactly, but she did know the magical residue (on Harry and Teddy) had a hint of chaotic; however, the majority of it was a mystery to her because it was almost as if it was no longer present. At all. Lupin had asked how she knew she wasn't detecting all of the magic.

She looked up and said, "Because it was blocking my detection spell, and only powerful magic, or a lot of it, can do that."

They didn't know what to think about that, and Teddy didn't have any information to enlighten them, only saying he had helped focus the magic against the 'scary soul sucking ghouls.'

Finally, Dumbledore came through the fireplace.

"Where's Sev?" Draco immediately asked.

"He's speaking with the Aurors. They're interviewing the people who had been in the shop with you, Vincent and Harry," Dumbledore answered. "He should be here shortly."

Sirius' eyes narrowed. Dumbledore noticed.

"Sirius, I have no doubt Severus is berating himself this very moment. I do not feel it would be productive to add to his personal punishment. Please remember that he was not the only guardian to leave their charge there. If memory serves me, I recall only one parent being present in a room with twenty three children," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Albus, what's going on in Diagon Alley? What are they going to do now that they know the dementors have turned?" Remus asked, seeing that Sirius was preoccupied.

Dumbledore's eyes became wary at the last question.

"Apparently, the Ministry had received intel that at least one of the escaped convicts was in Diagon Alley. From this, they allowed the Dementors to make an in-the-air-sweep of the area and had given them the authority to go down if they suspected Bellatrix or one of the others to be truly in the alley," Dumbledore said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sirius shouted, standing up, previous anger towards Snape clearly forgotten.

"I'm afraid I'm not."

Sirius began pacing, mumbling curses and methods to kill certain stupid politicians. Remus was just as angry, just not as vocal. Draco and Vince were in shock.

"So, they're going to what? Say, 'Sorry everybody for the overexcited dementors!'?" Sirius snapped.

"Cornelius is going to give an 'utmost sincere apology' and explain what had happened and that the Ministry had only hoped to catch the criminals," Dumbledore said before giving a sigh. "He is falling into Voldemort's hands and doesn't even know it…. The truly sad thing is that Cornelius believes he is helping, but is not. He isn't seeing the entire picture."

Just then, the fireplace went green, Snape stepping out into the room.

O o O o O

_Unknown Location_

Voldemort stepped into the clearing, his Death Eaters already assembled before him, more eager to please and follow their master than ever before.

Voldemort appeared to be twenty-five. His eyes were like a serpent's, but other than that, he appeared human, save for the cold and evil aura that seemed to pulse from his entire frame.

It had been rough at first, completing the ceremony and such to form a body, but they had done it. His sixteen year old self, coupled with his spirit that had been cast out of his body by Harry and reenergized by the magic from Susan Bones and Lockhart, caused his appearance to be far younger than what most would expect from a dark lord.

They had been gathering new members and organizing finances and making plans, one of which they had just carried out. Crouch Jr. had supplied an anonymous tip to the Ministry and suggested to allow the Dementors to do a 'fly over', thus causing the mess in Diagon Alley.

Voldemort was pleased with the resulting chaos, undermining the public's trust in Fudge and the Ministry, but was angry when he had been told of what had stopped the 'search'.

"Potter…" he hissed.

"Yes, master. His accidental magic…" Crouch Jr. said.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"He shouldn't even be alive after what happened in the Chamber," he said angrily. "The old fool must have done something, but no matter. Soon none of that will be of consequence."

Voldemort paced before them, radiating power and authority.

"We will get Potter and strike down all who stand with him, but first, let us show the Wizarding World of our power."

He grinned, the Death Eaters about quickly following suit.

O o O o O

_Grimmauld Place_

Snape quickly informed them he had given his statement to the aurors, and then continued by giving them all a summary of what he had seen. Sirius was silent the entire time.

Dumbledore got up from his seat, giving one last glance (stern look) at Sirius.

"I wish to check on Harry before I leave," Dumbledore said.

Sirius nodded, Poppy getting up and following Dumbledore up to Harry's room as Sirius, Snape, Remus, Draco, and Vince stayed behind.

There was an awkward silence until Snape finally met Sirius' eyes.

"Black… if—" Snape began.

"Save your breath, Snape. I know there was no way you or anyone else could have known. Hundreds of parents leave their children there for hours everyday, and it's not like you didn't leave your own godson there, so just shush," Sirius interrupted, not wanting to even get into it. It would only prove to make him angrier.

Snape kept his face expressionless, but gave a slight nod. "Very well."

Remus blinked, Draco and Vince looked confused, while Snape and Sirius kept their faces blank, no longer looking at each other.

And that was that.

O o O o O

_Harry's Room_

Teddy was patrolling from the foot of the bed, his little fuzzy feet squishing into the mattress a little.

Harry sighed, feeling the little guy moving around just below his feet.

Suddenly, Teddy leapt off the bed, running to the door just as someone knocked.

"Who goes there?!" Teddy asked, standing as tall as his little stuffed form would let him while gazing suspiciously at the door.

"Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster," Pomfrey answered, slowly opening the door, knowing from her brief introduction to the teddybear earlier that he had a surprising amount of power.

"Oh… ok, I guess you two can come in," he said.

He turned back around and scrambled back onto the bed before facing them again.

"Ah, young Teddy. I trust you are well?" Dumbledore asked, closing the door behind him.

Teddy nodded vigorously, his eyes staring at Dumbledore's now moderately large white beard. He noticed it was longer than the last time he had seen it.

"Is your stuffing leaking?" Teddy suddenly blurted out, actually sounding and looking quite concerned.

Dumbledore fought against laughing outright, causing his beard to twitch, which led to Teddy becoming further alarmed.

Teddy gasped, causing Pomfrey to fail in containing her giggles.

Teddy whipped his face around, if possible, his eyes growing wider.

"This man's stuffing is falling out and you're… you're laughing!?" Teddy shouted.

Dumbledore and Harry couldn't prevent their laughter any longer either, though Harry's was a little weak from fatigue.

"What is wrong with you people?!" Teddy asked, paws on his hips and standing at Harry's feet.

"T-Teddy," Harry started in between giggles, "That's not stuffing, it's just a beard. You know, hair?"

"You mean… like fur?" Teddy asked, now confused.

"Yeah."

"He's not leaking?"

"No."

"You sure?" he asked, looking up at Dumbledore hesitantly.

"Yup," Harry answered, Dumbledore giving a slight tug on his beard as proof.

Now that they were no longer laughing, though still amused, Pomfrey spoke up.

"Why don't I get a book for you to borrow, let you learn about what our stuffing really looks like so in the future you will… not jump to conclusions," she said.

"Not that I don't appreciate the concern you showed me," Dumbledore put in.

"So… you're not leaking?" Teddy asked, still not completely sure.

"No, I'm not," Dumbledore said, eyes sparkling.

"Oh. Well, that's a relief."

Crisis averted, Dumbledore took a seat at the side of the bed, his attention now on Harry.

"How are you, Harry? Better?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, the chocolate helped a bit," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"What happened though? What is the Ministry doing now?" Harry asked.

"They will be making an apology. Apparently their intel was incorrect and they admit now that they may have given the dementors too long of a leash," Dumbledore said, actually sounding a little exasperated. "They still think the dementors are in their control, however, and will not even acknowledge the possibility of Voldemort having a hand in anything concerning them."

Pomfrey was silent, actually surprised Dumbledore was being this honest with Harry, but then, after the past two years, she supposed the Headmaster-student relationship was turning more into one of a grandfather and grandson.

"What… what are they saying about me? I know Professor Snape got us out quickly, but they must have learned…" Harry said, not sure he really wanted to know, but asking anyways.

"They're saying it was your accidental magic reacting with a number of things in the shop," he said. "It's the only thing they could think of to explain it, since Cornelius has actually sworn to me to keep you chaotic magic a secret," Dumbledore said.

"He's keeping it a secret?" Harry asked, shocked.

"He was very thankful that you had given him that message from his grandfather, and I made it quite clear that the only reason Madam Bones' niece is alive was because of you. Madam Bones also probably had something to do with Cornelius making that vow, but he has made it no matter the reason."

"That's good," Harry said, relieved.

"Yes it is," Dumbledore agreed. "Well, if you are sure you're alright, I will leave you and Teddy to rest. I have some work to do. I'm afraid with this recent attack, despite what the Ministry insists on calling it, certain people will be acting soon."

Harry nodded, understanding the implied meaning.

Voldemort and his followers would no doubt use this recent chaos as a distraction for something else.

O o O o O

After the 'unfortunate incident' in Diagon Alley, things continued moving quickly for the Custosae and the Wizarding World as a whole. The hunt for the escaped convicts continued, though they had yet to show themselves, which only made them all uneasy, knowing something big had to be coming.

Harry and the others were happy that their coins had worked, getting a number of the Amici in the Alley moments after the dementors had entered the shops. Surprisingly, no one questioned the prompt appearance of so many capable witches and wizards, and Snape and the others were sure no one cared why or how they had arrived, just that they had.

Harry and the others sent another Custosae letter to Dumbledore, letting him know they were pleased with how the 'incident' was handled, and that more allies were sure to join the Amici soon. Mage had hinted at speaking with him soon, but due to everything, he was uncertain an opportunity would arrive any time soon. Dumbledore understood, and replied saying that he was content, at the moment, with just exchanging letters.

Life for the Custosae continued, Fred and George in particular making plans for the following year. Neville, in his recent letter, said he had Parseltongue down as well as his chameleon ability, Revlis being an excellent teacher (though Augusta was still watchful of the serpent). Greg had settled in well with the Longbottoms, and Augusta seemed to have accepted him into her and Neville's lives. She had suggested even making the arrangement permanent, and Greg had privately admitted to Neville that he wouldn't mind changing his last name to Goyle-Longbottom, or even just Longbottom.

Ginny and Hermione continued perfecting the security business, which sky rocketed after the dementor incident. They now had shops scattered all throughout Diagon Alley, and it even branched into Knockturn Alley, if one could believe it (Moody had investigated/interrogated the owners of those shops, and they had actually checked out, though there were only two).

The Ministry remained clueless of the Custosae, though their existence was on file and legal (thanks again to Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, and Kingsley Shacklebolt).

Harry recovered quickly, and with Teddy, the last few weeks of summer were looking up, especially when Dumbledore had given him the okay to use his wand again. Sirius and Lupin supervised a few spells Harry cast, just in case, and both approved that it was indeed ok for him to have a wand again.

However, it was not all perfect. Dumbledore warned that Harry must make sure he was calm before casting anything, and that he should expect a few more flares of chaotic magic. He admitted that Harry's chaotic magic would probably never settle completely, but that with time, as was already evident, he could control it and siphon it off in a safe way, which was why Teddy would be accompanying him to Hogwarts and everywhere else from now on, or at least until another solution was found, (though for the moment Harry didn't want Teddy to be anywhere else, and Teddy was determined to stay by Harry's side-er…foot).

Life with Sirius and Remus continued to be interesting, and Harry continued his studies into wards and other magics he didn't yet know. Remus was quick to help him look into certain things, and Sirius tried his best not to appear mortified with all of the books in Harry's room.

Madam Pomfrey had delivered the anatomy book to Teddy, who devoured it within days, amazed that 'human stuffing' was so 'red and pink'. Harry shook his head at Teddy's wonder, amused with how excited he was with learning everything.

Hagrid had written, saying that the Centaurs were actually interested with having relations with the Custosae as a whole. He was unsure a treaty or an alliance would be agreed upon, but it was better than nothing. Harry and the others heartily agreed and sent a letter to Hagrid to give to the centaurs.

Funds were coming in occasionally from a few of the protected shops, Griphook sending Harry and Hermione the account's numbers. They were certain to have no problems purchasing needed equipment or warding supplies anytime soon.

Dumbledore and the other professors were now preparing for the next school year. Dumbledore had upped the school's wards, and had also written to the Custosae about possibly having Amici patrol certain borders and entrances, though at the moment it was too soon to commit anyone.

Mage replied, saying it might not be a bad idea, and that Hermit would be willing to organize it.

It was now mid-August. Dumbledore was in his office, organizing the list of first years that would be coming September first. He always liked to memorize their names and try to recall any magical family members of theirs. He was nearly done when his fireplace flared.

"Ah, Cornelius, how are you?" Dumbledore asked, seeing the man's face in the fire.

"Good, good, Albus. May I and a few others come in? We have something we need to discuss with you," he said.

Dumbledore was pleased with the progress Fudge had made in his people skills. He was no longer as arrogant or ignorant as before and was a better Minister overall (thanks to his grandfather's words), though his decisions about the dementors and stubbornness were still bothersome.

"Certainly," Dumbledore said, allowing him to enter while wondering what it was this time.

"Tea? Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked as he motioned the Minister and the two others to sit down after he conjured the needed chairs.

"Just tea, thank you," Fudge said, the others politely shook their heads.

Dumbledore poured some for himself and the Minister before sitting down.

"Well now, Cornelius, what is this about?" he asked politely, glancing respectfully to the two on either side of Fudge.

Governor Barty Crouch Junior and Madam Dolores Umbridge.

"Well, a few things have come up, worries and concerns, you understand," Fudge began.

"About…?" Dumbledore asked, wanting to know exactly what Fudge was talking about.

"The governors and a number of people in the Ministry are concerned for the safety of the children and inhabitants of Hogwarts… due to recent events…"

"That is understandable. With the escaped convicts who have yet to be caught, Death Eaters clearly among the population, and the return of Voldemort, I would be troubled if our government's leaders were not concerned," Dumbledore said simply, while inwardly questioning such concerns coming from the two beside Fudge.

"Yes…" Fudge said, a little uneasily. "Well, as you can imagine, I am under extreme pressure to ensure Hogwart's children are safe, which I will of course attempt to do by any means necessary."

"As will I, since it is my first and most important responsibility, personally and professionally," Dumbledore stated seriously, not sure he liked where this was going.

"The Ministry would like to ensure the safety of Hogwarts," Crouch Jr. said, speaking for the first time.

Dumbledore just turned his eyes to Fudge, waiting for him to continue.

"The governors and a number of members in the Wizengamot have already discussed this. We feel it would be best to place a number of the Guardians of Azkaban around the perimeter of the grounds and at its entrances," Fudge said.

Dumbledore slowly sat up straighter in his chair, the twinkle in his eyes suddenly growing cold.

_What the bloody polka-dotted socks are they thinking at the Ministry?!_ _And they call -me- daft?! Using dementors as guards to a SCHOOL, with -children-?! _Dumbledore internally shouted._ No. Not even if Merlin _himself_ told me to would I allow this._

"It is to ensure the safety of the students, including Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Albus. The guards will not be permitted on the grounds, I assure you. They will solely be there to prevent anyone wishing harm to your students from entering," Fudge said, knowing he was treading on thin ice, but not knowing Dumbledore was noticing the tense he was using, as well as the lack of the term, 'dementor'.

"You speak as if I am going to agree to such a ludicrous idea," Dumbledore said, his voice laced with a steady power.

_I need to be firm in this. Let them have no uncertainty in what I think of this, _Dumbledore decided.

"_Hem, hem_," the porky woman interrupted with a 'pleasant' revolting voice. "Pardon me, Professor, but… it sounded as if, as if you were insinuating that our suggestion was not an acceptable course of action to protect the students of Hogwarts and that you are about to stand against a decision of the Ministry."

"Insinuating? No Madam, I was merely stating frankly that it is a horrendous plan of action that would likely end in something less than pleasant, and that I will not allow such a plan to be carried out, no matter my position and humble authority in the Wizarding World," Dumbledore stated calmly. "I am amazed, Cornelius, that you would even consider such an idea, especially after what had happened in Diagon Alley. After my own in depth investigation and gathering of personal testimonies, two men had nearly been kissed without authorization from the Ministry and without reason."

Dumbledore noticed Fudge seemed to be surprised with that last bit of news, though Umbridge and Barty weren't.

_Hm, this does not bode well,_ Dumbledore thought.

"I had heard no such reports," Fudge said.

"Correct, because there were none," Umbridge said, but Fudge did not look too sure.

"Cornelius, I personally went to Diagon Alley, moments after the 'incident', and know two men had been mere seconds from becoming soulless. I do not know how or why you had not been notified, but can you not see why I do not wish and will not allow such beings near my students?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring the fact Umbridge was fuming.

Barty, however, was wise enough to stay silent and calm.

"The governors have insisted," Fudge began, though it was clear he was beginning to lean towards Dumbledore's feelings on the matter, so Umbridge soon took over.

"Yes, Cornelius is right, the governors have already decided. So, it is our job, as well as yours, to carry this out and adjust what is needed to ensure the protection of Hogwarts. I do not understand what problem you are seeing in this, Professor, but I am beginning to question your loyalty to both the Ministry and the Wizarding World if you are unable to accept the only course of action to take," Umbridge said, getting up from her chair, as if to assume some kind of authority.

Dumbledore fought from raising an eyebrow, his magic now rumbling within him.

_This is -enough-._

Slowly rising from his chair, steam still rising from the teacup on the desk in front of him, Dumbledore stood up, towering over Umbridge. It took a great deal to make Dumbledore mad, and even more to make him furious, but Umbridge had succeeded in doing both.

Fudge and Barty quickly stood as well, both actually wanting nothing less than to take back their dementor suggestion. Umbridge, however, was having no such thoughts.

"The only course of action I will be taking is preventing mistakes from being made and doing everything in my power as Headmaster, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and as a responsible and honorable wizard to do what is right; which, in this moment, is to inform you not a single dementor will be allowed anywhere near the grounds and that should I see one, the Wizarding World will know of it, as will that unfortunate Guard of Azkaban. Make no mistake, I will ensure my students are safe. Safe from Death Eaters, safe from Voldemort, and yes, even safe from dementors whose presence, I have no doubt, would do more harm than good in protecting my school.

"Madam Umbridge, I believe that it is your loyalty that should be questioned. You did not even hear my concerns about the dementors, only wished to apply your own beliefs on the matter with no regard to the consequences, legal ramifications, not to mention moral ones," Dumbledore stated.

"I see what you are doing," she hissed, her fake pleasant voice having gone up in smoke. "You are trying to undermine the authority of the Ministry! See here, Cornelius; proof!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at Dumbledore's face, his beard now just under a foot long.

Dumbledore now rose an eyebrow.

"I assure you, Madam, I have no wish or desire to undermine the Ministry's authority. Cornelius can attest to that. If I did, I dare say I would have accepted the position of Minister long ago, and I need not remind you I have been offered it more times than I care to remember. So, Madam Umbridge, I think the current concern lies more in why you seem so adamant in placing such dangerous beings around a school when it is clear they have no problems pushing the bounds of their given instructions. Not only that, but need I remind you children are extremely sensitive to such cruel magics, and it stands to reason that the incident in Diagon Alley with one of my students would become a common event with many more of my students if they were exposed to them, even minutely, during the term."

Dumbledore paused, focusing his attention onto Fudge once more.

"Remember respect and honor, Cornelius? Do you remember your heritage? _You_ are the Minister; do what is right, not necessarily what is expected," Dumbledore said. "I am the Headmaster, and will do what I know is right, which I know is not always what is predictable."

Umbridge was fuming. Barty was visibly annoyed, but knew he couldn't do anything without raising suspicion, like Umbridge was.

Dumbledore turned his eyes to Umbridge.

"Is there something else you wish to say, or are we done?" Dumbledore asked, all of them still standing.

"_Hmph_," she huffed.

"Yes, I believe we are," Fudge said, giving a nod to the others to leave ahead of him.

They did it without question, Fudge moving towards the fireplace soon after.

Grabbing a handful of floo, Fudge turned towards Dumbledore, looking more serious and stronger than Dumbledore had ever seen him.

"I remember, Albus, and I won't forget. I will speak to the Governors and the others concerning Hogwart's security. Good evening," he said.

And with that, Fudge disappeared in flames of green, leaving behind a slightly more hopeful Headmaster, though still slightly unnerved about certain Ministry personnel.

O o O o O

It happened a mere four days before the first of September at noon. The members of the Amici and the Custosae felt their coins warm up, alerting them to an attack on a protected location.

Diagon Alley.

Looking at the coin, Stephanie Somac, the American Auror staying in London for Kingsley, as well as the Custosae, saw over half a dozen store fronts of Diagon Alley flash on the face of the coin.

Not knowing what she would be coming to, she immediately apparated there, her wand already out and ready.

She appeared on the street, darkly robed figures in bone-like masks were everywhere, shooting spells and firing curses, but she was not alone in this fight.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus Snape, Joseph D. Moy, Forshaw Craw, Alastor Moody, Sirius Black, and Bill Weasley were already fighting back.

She could see the wards to the stores flickering in front of the doorways, and bodies, both innocent and not, laying throughout the alley, stunned or cursed.

She heard screams and shouts, people within the shops watching on in horror as a battle raged outside, the protective wards of the shops having activated the moment a Death Eater had tried to forcibly enter, intent on harm.

She didn't wait for an invitation to join in the fight, stepping beside Snape before they both fought back two Death Eaters. Snape's true loyalties had been revealed the previous summer. Snape would never be a spy again.

They were making headway, overpowering the few dozen Death Eaters, but that soon changed as an ominous presence approached.

"Ah… Severus…" a voice hissed, making all freeze in the Alley. "You had once been one of my most favored. You shall pay for your betrayal."

Snape turned slightly, an impending doom rising within him.

They saw him, Voldemort, standing in the middle of the street, dark robes over him, even darker than his followers'. He looked strong and fit, a young man of twenty five, but his eyes were slit-like, his voice a hush of destruction. In his right hand was his wand, yew with a phoenix feather as its core.

"You all will die today. You and all of your little friends," Vodemort hissed, slashing his wand out in front of him, a wave of puce yellow roaring forth.

Snape acted on impulse, slamming into Stephanie to move her away as he waved his wand in front of himself, hoping it would be enough to deflect it away from the Amici behind him, even if it meant getting hit himself.

His body was thrust backward, his form landing hard on the stone street, his head bouncing once before coming to rest, his eyes closed.

The curse ricocheted away to hit mercilessly into one of the buildings to Snape's right.

Everyone was about to move back into action, but a loud CRACK called their attention away.

"You shouldn't have come here, Tom," a voice declared from behind Voldemort.

Voldemort actually faltered, quickly turning around to face the only man he had ever truly feared.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort immediately shouted in rage.

Dumbledore dodged it, quickly throwing things beside him towards the Dark Lord and transfiguring them into large and heavy things. With that, everyone began fighting again.

Spells bounced off of shields, curses struck skin, penetrating flesh and bone. Walls of stores collapsed, some catching on fire as those within escaped through fireplaces or apparated away.

Stephanie ran back into the street, ducking rays of colors and bolts of death, managing to make it to Snape.

He was pale and having a hard time breathing. Grabbing a hold of his robes, she pulled him away from the fighting, especially since Voldemort and Dumbledore were fighting each other just yards away from them.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Dumbledore with a long whip of fire and Voldemort deflecting it with a sickly black one of his own.

Before long, it was clear Voldemort's followers were losing.

Pausing in his spells, Voldemort sneered at Dumbledore.

"This was but a taste of what is coming. Do not think you have won here," he stated.

CRACK.

With that, the rest of the Death Eaters still up apparated away, some grabbing hold of their fallen brethren.

Dumbledore hurried forward, banishing his whip and kneeling across from Stephanie and beside Snape.

"_Portus_," he muttered, pulling a lemon drop from his pocket and handing it to Stephanie. "Take him to Poppy," he stated.

She nodded, activating the port key, and vanishing from the street with Snape. Immediately afterwards, the Aurors showed up, confused but thankful able witches and wizards had defended the alley, and surprised to find Albus Dumbledore among them.

O o O o O

**Diagon Alley Saved by the Custosae de Lux!**

_Spokesman and representative of the respectable security company, Custosae de Lux, Sirius Black, spoke to Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, after the attack yesterday. Afterwards, he made a statement to the press, announcing the existence of the company he represents, detailing the goals and aims of the professional establishment and stating, "We are here to protect those who cannot defend themselves from those who wish them harm. We are here to defeat those who think they can prey on the weak, and whether they be Death Eaters, burglars, or Dark Lords including He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself, we will take them on and take them down." (Note Mr. Black said you-know-who's name)._

_"We are so thankful for their security; yesterday would have been much worse if they had not shown up," owner of a shop in Diagon Alley said._

_"They are a legal business and provide a clearly honorable and vital service," another said when asked what they thought of the organization called the Custosae. _

The article continued, Harry pleased with how the public had responded, but worried about those who had gotten hurt from this attack, particularly Snape. Sirius had told him he was still in the Infirmary, but that he was slowly getting better. Dumbledore had told Remus that Severus had deflected the curse for the most part, but was suffering from magical fatigue and the portion of the curse that had managed to still get to him.

The Custosae had all been updated on the situation, as well as the Amici. Everyone was now always ready to leave and fight at a moment's notice, known employees of the Custosae being Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus Snape, Joseph D. Moy, Forshaw Craw, Alastor Moody, and Bill Weasley. Dumbledore's appearance wasn't linked to the Custosae, and Stephanie was not reported to be a member either, since the public had not known she had shown up.

Harry and Teddy were alone in their room (Teddy declaring whatever room Harry claimed was his too). Harry was trying to decide what he should do now, and more importantly, what Mage should do.

He sat down on the bed, his wand in his hand. It was very late, and he knew Sirius and Lupin were asleep.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Teddy asked, seeing that the small mirror was resting in front of Harry.

"Wondering if I should contact Dumbledore or not," Harry admitted.

"I think you should," Teddy said.

"I'll have to put glamours on myself and stuff. Can I do that safely?"

"Yeah. I'm here with you, aren't I?" Teddy asked.

Harry smiled, nodding.

"Do you think he's still up? I don't want to wake him up or something," Harry said.

"I don't think he'd care."

"Okay…"

Harry hesitantly cast privacy spells and other protections about the room out of habit. His spells were all successful. He then turned the wand on himself and began casting glamours, forcing himself to remain calm with Teddy's help, his little paw on his knee.

Harry looked into the mirror, finding his reflection just as it should be, the face staring back at him the one of Mage.

He now looked like a man with a very finely trimmed goatee and mustache with dark brown hair and a few streaks of gray. His eyes were very light blue, almost silver. He had also cast the spell Hermione had found, making his voice the appropriate pitch.

"How's that?" Harry asked, his voice quite different.

Teddy nodded.

"Hmm, I can't really let him see my room…" Harry noted, even though there was only one lamp on, and the room was rather dim.

"Cast a disillusionment charm on the wall, it will blur it out," Teddy suggested.

Harry did as he was told, happy to see that it had worked. Though it was obvious the background had been spelled, it prevented anyone from figuring out what the background really was. Harry decided Dumbledore would assume Mage was in a house he didn't want him to identify, which was correct….

"Ready?" Teddy asked, knowing he would have to be quiet and out of sight while Harry spoke with 'Long Beard'.

"Yeah," he said, taking a calming breath. "Okay… _Long Beard_."

Harry waited with baited breath, staring into the mirror, waiting for the link to activate. After several long moments of nothing, and beginning to think Dumbledore wouldn't be answering, the mirror came into focus.

"Mage?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes betraying a little worry.

Behind him, Harry could make out a backboard of a fancy bed and an interesting wallpaper pattern of little wrestling griffin cubs.

"Long Beard, I'm sorry if I have alarmed you," Harry said, ignoring the background now.

"It is no problem," Dumbledore said, sitting up in his bed now.

"I have not had the opportunity to contact you of late, but had the chance just now. I have heard what had happened to Dark Knight. How is he?"

Dumbledore seemed touched at Mage's concern, taking a moment to reply.

"The curse had done some damage to his organs, but Relentless (Pomfrey) has repaired them," Dumbledore said. "He is resting now and should be well enough by September first."

Madam Pomfrey had been inducted into the Amici before the summer and had gotten the fitting codename, 'Relentless'. She seemed quite fond of that name.

"That's good. I'm glad he will be alright," Harry said, truly relieved. Hearing it from Dumbledore himself was definitely helpful.

"I'm glad to see that I am not the only one who worries about that boy," Dumbledore said quietly.

Harry looked up at that, but said nothing concerning it.

"I just wanted to personally contact you, since it has been a while," Harry said, sort of changing topics.

"If I may ask, what have you been busy with?" Dumbledore asked. "I can tell by your voice that you seem tired, at the very least. Anything you need from me?"

Harry blinked, wondering what else Dumbledore might notice if he could hear through a glamour and hear his exhaustion.

"I was… injured during the summer, before I sent you that letter concerning the horcruxes…" Harry answered evasively.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

If Harry didn't know any better, he would have said a child had asked the question from the eager/concerned tone he had heard.

"I underestimated the horcrux before I destroyed it, but I'm okay now. I had some good Healers," Harry said.

"Of that I have no doubt. They got Mr. Potter the potion he needed in time," Dumbledore said, though concern was still evident in his old blue eyes.

Harry nodded, hiding his nervousness well.

"Well, Long Beard, I guess I should say good night, since it is most likely well past our bedtimes," Harry said.

"Ah yes, three o'clock is too late for me now at my age. Oh, I miss the days I could go until five," Dumbledore joked… mostly.

Mage smiled. "Good night, Long Beard, and cool fire whip."

Dumbledore actually beamed. "Yes, I am quite proud of that spell. Good night, Mage. We are a formation of defenders."

And with that, two leaders of light soon hit their pillows and went to sleep, knowing that in two days, a new term at Hogwarts would begin.

* * *

_Next part: Salandra's Master  
_


	37. Book 3 Pt 4: Salandra's Master

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews :D

**Questions Concerning:**

_Centaurs_: Will come in after a few more parts at the very latest.

* * *

- - - Book 3** — Part 4: Salandra's Master**

It was September first. Sirius and Lupin had taken Harry to the Burrow, because they had Custosae business to take care of at Gringotts due to some more funds that had come in.

Harry didn't mind, and was happy to stay over with the Weasley's, Teddy riding on his foot the entire time.

It was early in the morning, and Harry couldn't sleep (Ron's snores aside), so he quietly went downstairs, a sleeping Teddy in his arms.

He just wanted to be in a quiet place to think. Think about the coming year, and the plans of the Custosae and of what Voldemort might be planning.

Sitting on the couch in the living room, he didn't notice Molly and Arthur in the kitchen at first, until he heard their voices.

"How do you think he is, really?" Molly asked.

"I don't know, Molly. He seems to be doing much better, I mean, from what Sirius and Remus had told us how he was earlier…." Arthur said.

Molly sighed.

"I just hope his magic continues to settle. We were lucky the thing during his birthday turned out to be a good thing, as well as that nightmare at Diagon Alley with the dementors. I just hope nothing happens at Hogwarts, the lad has enough on his shoulders, no need to add guilt," Arthur continued.

"I agree, but I also wish others wouldn't add to what he feels may or may not be his responsibility," Molly muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" she sighed. "I mean, I know Albus means well, but… should he be so honest with Harry? Harry is just a boy."

"Albus knows what he's doing," Arthur stated. "Besides, I think Harry has a right to know about things concerning You-Know-Who."

"Arthur, he knew more about the attack on Diagon Alley than we did!" Molly snapped.

Harry couldn't take it any longer. He hadn't meant to overhear, he just wanted to get away from Ron's snores to be able to think, since he couldn't get to sleep. He hadn't meant to overhear what was quickly sounding like a fight about him. He got up, intending to just ignore and forget what he had just heard, and sneak back upstairs.

Well, that just wasn't to be.

"I still don't think it's right. That poor boy has been through more than all of us, I dare say put together! Why is Albus adding to it by informing him of details he ought not to know. Harry knew more about Severus' injuries than we did, and I have no doubt that has as much to do with Sirius and Remus as it does Dumbledore," she said, her back to the living room.

"I'm sure Harry was just worried, so they told him to put his mind at ease," Arthur said. "It's better than keeping him in the dark."

"That's not keeping him in the dark. All he needed to know was that Severus would be alright, not a list of the injuries he is now recovering from."

"He is not our son."

"He is as good as."

"Albus has his reasons."

"He is still just a boy!" her voice going up a few notches, just barely below what would be heard upstairs.

Arthur's eyes suddenly focused onto what was beyond his wife, movement having caught his attention.

"Harry?" he asked.

Harry cringed. He had really hoped he wouldn't get caught….

He heaved a heavy sigh, slowly turning and facing him, though still fairly hidden in the darkness.

"How much did you hear?" Arthur asked softly, Molly turning around now.

How on earth was he supposed to answer that? All of it? Too much? Everything from 'How do you think he is'?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to overhear…" he muttered as something suddenly came to mind.

There was an awkward silence, none of them wishing to break it.

"Why don't you come out of the dark, and come in here," Arthur suggested softly.

Harry obliged, slowly stepping out of the shadows and into the kitchen, Teddy now awake with Harry's arm wrapped around him.

To Molly and Arthur, he looked far younger than a third year now. He looked ten. With his blue PJ's and clutched teddybear….

"We're sorry, Harry. We are not good hosts, talking about our guests…" Arthur said after a moment. Molly stayed silent. Harry shrugged.

"I understand," Harry said. "You're not bad hosts… just…" he went out on a limb, "overly concerned ones." He gave them a small soft smile.

"Harry, I think our concerns are well warranted," Molly finally spoke up. Harry looked at her, and for some reason she couldn't help but feel the way she did in front of Dumbledore and his power. Perhaps it was Harry's eyes that did this to her.

"We shouldn't worry about things that can't be changed or prevented," Harry stated, wondering why he was being so bold today. Maybe it was because he was finally feeling better after the incident with the dementors, or maybe it was because he wanted to show them a little bit of who he truly was, and not just a 'poor boy'.

"Harry, there are certain things that should and can be," Molly said.

Harry didn't say anything at that; instead, he decided to guide the conversation elsewhere.

"When I was in the Realm," Harry began. Molly tried to hide the tiny start she had given, but Harry saw it. Arthur was still. "I met several people. Some younger than others, others older. Some had died in times of peace, others in war... I met two brothers who had fought and died in a terrible war."

"Where are you getting at, Harry?" Arthur asked.

Harry looked directly at Molly, Teddy watching their every move.

"They are exceedingly proud of the two of you with how you are raising your family, and they wanted me to tell you a few things. Your work will be made evident in your children's actions soon, and, I dare say it, some of it already has. However, they also wanted you to know that though protectiveness is understandable and warranted, over-protectiveness can be dangerous and a hindrance. Children are meant to grow up, and in certain situations, grow up sooner than we would like. This can be said of myself, them, and you, their baby sister, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry I haven't been able to give you their message sooner," Harry said, taking a few steps back before leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in stunned and teary silence.

O o O

"Ready to—" Fred stopped short, peeking into Harry and Ron's room.

"Ah, Harry is ready, oh brother of mine," George said, finding Harry all set with Teddy, his suitcase and all.

They ignored the fact Ron was sleeping and drooling in his sleep.

"So, Harry, care to let us in on the secret?" Fred asked, closing the door behind them.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Mum isn't already up here and on our cases about packing and getting ready," George said.

"What did you do?" Fred asked.

"Just spoke to them this morning is all," Harry said, not wanting to get into it.

"Fine, don't tell us," Fred said, feigning annoyance.

"Fine…. You know the message I gave to Fudge, you know, from his grandfather?" Harry asked, giving in.

"Yeah…"

"I had a message from your mum's brothers," He said, now very quiet. "I told them."

"Oh," Fred and George replied.

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess we should get Ron up before he drowns himself," Fred said after a moment.

"I'll take my stuff down now," Harry said, floating his suitcase with a wave of his wand, the improved wards preventing the Ministry from detecting underage magic.

O o O o O

They finally got on the train, and to Harry, this didn't happen fast enough.

The last hour at the Weasley's had been difficult, mainly because it was clear Mrs. Weasley was near the point of bursting into tears at any moment. Ron, the twins, and Ginny didn't really know what to think, but had gotten ready in record time (which hadn't been hard to break, but the new one they had set would be).

It was obvious that Molly and Arthur didn't know what to think of Harry, but they had both bid him goodbye before he and their children went onto the train.

Harry hoped this sort of awkwardness with Ron's parents would end, but then, he didn't know of anything else with them….

"I can't believe we're back," Ron said to Harry as they claimed a compartment. Draco, Vince, Greg, Hermione, Ginny, Neville (with Revlis), and the twins were with them. It was a little crowded, but they made it work.

"Yeah. At the beginning of summer, I wasn't even sure I would be able to," Harry admitted, patting Teddy on the head.

"So Teddy will be staying with you from now on?"Greg asked.

"Yup, Dumbledore gave the okay," Harry said.

"That's good," Hermione said, looking at Teddy with eyes that wanted nothing else but to see what made him work.

"Harry…" Teddy whispered, making those not used to stuffed animals talking jump.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"She's not going to try to steal my stuffing…is she?" Teddy asked, staring at Hermione.

"She's just curious, Teddy," Harry said, smirking at Hermione's expression.

"I would never steal your stuffing!" she said, horrified anyone would suggest such a thing.

"Oh, good, because if you tried, I'd have to stop you," Teddy said, quite seriously.

:Is this teddybear really talking?: Revlis asked, having heard of him from Neville, but still intrigued to hear the bear's voice for himself as he peeked his head out from Neville's sleeve.

:Of course I'm talking! You hear the words coming out of my mouth, don't you?!: Teddy asked, slightly offended. Did the snake think he was stupid?

Everyone froze for a long moment, until the twins started laughing.

"Teddy, the parseltongue speaking teddybear!" Fred declared.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Well, Harry made him, and he's a parselmouth, so Teddy must have gotten it from him," Hermione said.

"Makes sense," Neville said, and before they knew it, the ride to Hogwarts was over.

O o O o O

Harry and the others entered the Great Hall, Ron and the others silently forming a guard around Harry as Draco, Vince, and Greg headed off to the Slytherin table. Neville and Ron were first, then Harry, then Hermione and Ginny, and then the twins.

Harry could feel dozens of eyes staring at him, and could hear whispers sparking throughout about him.

"So he is alive."

"Did you see his eyes? Wicked."

"He sort of looks different."

"Is that a teddybear on his foot?"

"Wow! The teddybear moved!"

"Aww, it's adorable."

He felt Teddy hug his leg a little bit more before they took a seat, where Harry lifted Teddy up and placed him on his lap. The others took their seats around him, no one questioning why Harry was surrounded by obviously protective friends.

Dinner and announcements went by quickly, and though Harry could tell everyone was wondering what was up with the talking bear, no one asked him about him. Of the announcements, Harry only listened to the important ones. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was an American Auror named Stephanie Somac. Harry definitely approved of this news, knowing that she was the one who had saved Snape.

Glancing at Snape, he found him staring at Professor Somac without the common glare he usually had on his face when looking at the new DADA teacher. Apparently he approved of this as well.

The other announcement was that Aurors and people trusted by the Headmaster would be patrolling Hogwart's borders and entrances. Harry knew this was primarily due to the Custosae, but the Ministry had supplied some Aurors to help out, which was a pleasant surprise, especially since the Minister had allowed Dumbledore to hand pick them. Things were certainly looking up there.

Finally they all left to their dorms, though Harry wasn't tired at all.

"It's good to see you again, Harry," Dean said, Seamus nodding in agreement.

"Thanks, it's good to be back," he said, Teddy now jumping on the bed behind him.

"Uh, just curious, but, what's up with the bear?" Seamus asked.

"Teddy? He's sort of…um…"

"I go with him everywhere, Albus Dumbledore told me to," Teddy said, not missing a beat in his jumping.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I uh…"

"Is it about what happened?" Seamus asked. "What happened last year?"

"Yeah…. I'm doing much better, but Dumbledore figures it's better to be safe than sorry," Harry said, glad he didn't have to go into an explanation. "Teddy will be going to all of my classes with me. Dumbledore has already spoken to the teachers and stuff."

Dean nodded.

"Well, we should go to bed now," Seamus said, already pulling the curtain around his bed for privacy.

They all agreed and tucked in, though Ron and Neville could tell Harry wasn't going to go to sleep any time soon.

"What's up Harry?" Neville asked after Dean and Seamus had fallen asleep.

Harry and Teddy were laying on the bed, but neither were even trying to fall asleep.

"I'm going to go visit Salandra tonight," Harry said. "We don't have classes tomorrow, and I feel that I need to talk to her as soon as possible."

"You sure about this, Harry?" Ron asked. "I mean, the last time…"

"There was no other way, and she knew that. Her intention wasn't to kill me, but the horcrux. I just need to talk to her, let her know I don't blame her or anything," Harry said.

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Neville asked.

"No, Teddy will be with me, besides, the more of us who go, the more likely someone will notice," Harry said.

"Okay, Harry, if you're sure," Ron said. "But take the mirror with you, just in case. If something goes wrong, contact us."

"Right," Harry said, pulling out the mirror and the cloak that he had previously stashed under his pillow.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Harry said, placing a silencing charm on himself before wrapping the cloak around him and Teddy.

"We'll cover for you if anyone asks," Ron said.

Harry nodded before going completely invisible, and then left for the girl's restroom with the secret entrance.

O o O o O

Dumbledore couldn't sleep. At first he didn't know why, but then he figured it out. Hogwarts wasn't sleeping.

It wasn't as though she actually slept, she would just rest, but this night, she seemed anxious and eager about something.

Dumbledore decided to patrol, maybe then he would figure out what was making Hogwarts restless.

He got onto the second floor, mainly because the stairs seemed to be having a one track mind and continued leading him there. Continuing down the hall, he quickly realized he wasn't alone. There was another presence (or was it two?) in the hall with him. They were concealed very well, and appeared to be moving towards the girl's bathroom, or at least had been before they had undoubtedly noticed him.

His hand moved towards his wand a little, just in case. Allowing Hogwart's magic, as well as his own, to guide his attention fully onto the presence, what he found surprised him a little, but then didn't surprise him at all.

"It is a little late to be wondering alone at this hour, Harry," he said into the seemingly empty hall.

Harry's head suddenly appeared, his body still invisible.

"I-I… I'm sorry, I was just… um…"

He had just been caught, and he was a little frazzled.

"Why don't you tell me what is so important for you to be out after hours on the first day back within Hogwarts?" he asked, though it wasn't exactly a question. "And not only that, going towards the entrance to the Chamber."

"I need to go talk to Salandra, sir, please," he said. He didn't know why, but he had been feeling this unforgiving urgency to go visit her.

"Very well then," he said gently.

Harry looked up, understandably surprised.

"However, I'm going with you," he added after a pause. "I too have been unable to sleep, and I think this, for whatever reason, may be the cause. After you Harry, you know the password after all," he said with a smile.

Harry couldn't believe it, but who was he to argue?

He nodded, taking his cloak off and putting it under his shirt as he led the way.

It was much like it was before the summer, and the memory of what had happened within was making Harry have second thoughts about what he was doing, but he pressed on, Dumbledore walking beside him.

Teddy was quiet, looking around and searching for possible threats as they continued in. After a few more minutes, they were in the main chamber.

"Well Harry, I suppose you will need to call her," Dumbledore said, as if it was completely normal to call a fifty foot basilisk out to chat.

:Salandra? Are you here? Can I talk to you? The Headmaster is with me so…: Harry looked up at Dumbledore before continuing. :If you could not look at him, I'd appreciate it:

:I am here, Young Harry. I had been afraid you would not return: she said, her voice echoing about them, though Dumbledore couldn't understand it.

:Well, I'm here, and I want to let you know I don't blame you for what happened. I understand why you had to do what you did: he said, Dumbledore still standing confidently beside him.

:You do?: she actually sounded hopeful, for a snake that is.

:It worked. I am no longer a horcrux:

:But you were sick for a long time because of what I did, and I sense….: she trailed off, and they could hear her coming closer.

Harry saw her nose peeking out of Salazar's open mouth. It had never been closed back up. Dumbledore closed his eyes, not sure if Salandra would look at him or not.

:You are different child. Your magic is different. It is no longer tainted with the horcrux, but there is something new with it: She slithered out, Dumbledore able to visualize the fact she was a few yards in front of them.

He was itching to open his eyes to look at her, to see the familiar of Salazar Slytherin, but he dared not to. He was also certain Harry was either closing his eyes or looking down, but he knew Harry knew how to handle himself here.

:I am so sorry, child. I had not meant to cause such a rift within you, but I am glad your magic was able to mesh with it. I had known there was the possibility that the magic in my venom would conflict with the phoenix tears, but I had hoped….: She actually gave a hissy sigh. :But once the house elf came and retrieved what I had left, just in case, I knew something like that had occurred. I'm glad your friends were able to save you:

:Thanks, Salandra: he said, glancing up at Dumbledore to find him closing his eyes.

:You can tell the Headmaster he can open his eyes, I will not look upon the two of you: she said.

"Professor, you can open your eyes now. She told me she won't look upon us," Harry said.

Dumbledore opened his eyes without hesitation, before blinking at the sight before him. A long, thick and slick body, with marvelous scales was coiled before them.

"So this is Salandra," he said. "Wicked."

Harry smirked. Only Dumbledore….

:Harry… I have something I must ask: she said.

:Yeah?:

:I have been thinking… and after what has happened… I think I am in need of a master: she said, a little hesitantly.

:A master?:

:I understand that you can't become the master, under the circumstances I wouldn't advise it, but… if I had a master, I would be able to go out onto the grounds of Hogwarts and even further, instead of just inside the Forbidden Forest or within her walls. For example, I would be able, if I ever needed, to be in front of the gates of Hogwarts, or even to Hogsmeade. Of course, I would only be able to do so if my master told me to, but for me to be able to be ordered, I would need a master. Can you help me?:

Harry looked up to Dumbledore, wishing Dumbledore could understand parseltongue.

:They would need to be extremely magically strong, and had it not been for how your magical state is right now, I would suggest you, but…:

Harry paused thinking.

"What is going on, Harry? You seem to be hard pressed for an answer."

:I know who Salandra's master should be!: Teddy shouted, his sudden and random hissing actually surprising Dumbledore.

:Who Teddy?: Harry asked.

:Three hints…. He's very powerful, he's on our side, and he's veryvery_very_ old!:

"Dumbledore?!" Harry asked, falling back to English.

Teddy nodded triumphantly.

Salandra looked pleased (well, as far as Harry and the others could tell without looking into her eyes…).

:I agree, and will happily accept, if he so chooses to take the position: Salandra stated.

Harry looked to Dumbledore, who was actually between alarmed, amused, and utterly confused.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Salandra wants and feels that she needs a…master, so Teddy suggested you. Salandra likes the idea," Harry summed up.

"Me? And why does she need a master?"

"She said she would be able to leave the walls of Hogwarts then, if her master said so of course, and so, if anything were to happen, like in Hogsmeade, she would be able to help. Or at least that's what I think she was getting at."

:Yes, that's exactly what I was getting at: she said.

"I see…" Dumbledore said, thinking.

He was not exactly fond of snakes, having had a bad experience with one when he was a child, but this was an opportunity he would be insane to pass up. Well, maybe not insane, just utterly brainless, until he recalled how one becomes a master.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"A bond with a snake calls for a bite, does it not?" Dumbledore asked.

:Just a prick of the finger by one of my fangs. I do not use any venom: Salandra said, Harry quickly passing on the message as she continued. :Harry will continue being my Stewart, but final authority will rest with you. My agreement I made with him cannot be broken, so any orders you give me that conflict with it are null and void, but that should not be an issue, since it concerned the protection of the inhabitants of Hogwarts. Also, like every bond, your magic will be affected, just as mine will be. I cannot be completely certain with how your core will respond, but it will not be harmful at all: she said.

Dumbledore suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Mr. Longbottom and Revlis are bonded," he stated suddenly. "I don't know why I hadn't noticed before, but it makes sense now."

Harry looked up hesitantly, not sure how Dumbledore was going to react after coming to that revelation.

"Splendid! I wonder if Augusta knows? No matter. So, what about these effects?" he asked, moving on as if it was no big deal. "I'd like to know a little bit of what to expect. How did your previous masters respond?"

:My last master was Salazar Slytherin. Because of the bond, his life was extended, his physical condition greatly improved as did his magical strength, and his glare was like no other. His gaze was nothing like mine, but it struck fear in the hearts of any he was particularly livid with: Salandra replied proudly with Harry translating.

"How will I feel immediately afterwards?" he asked.

:Well, after the Pact I made with Harry, Harry was magically exhausted, but that was not a bond. I am certain, if my memory serves me, you will feel both magically drained and magically charged, since some of your magic will have left you to join mine and some of my magic will have entered you. In simple terms, we are forming a link, a bond, and with it, these feelings are to be expected:

"Well then, I suppose now is as good a time as any," Dumbledore said. "What do I do?"

Salandra turned her body, lowering her head before them with her eyes closed.

:Place your wandhand on my nose as I open my mouth, and then with your other hand, take hold of my fang and allow my fang to prick your thumb. Once this is done, our magic will respond. It will last for a few seconds: Salandra instructed.

Dumbledore slowly placed his wandhand on her nose, privately wondering if he was as crazy as most people said.

:Do not fight my magic. Welcome it, Master: she said as she opened her mouth, revealing her row of teeth and long deadly fangs. Harry repeated her words, Dumbledore giving a start at the new title she had given him.

Harry looked at Dumbledore with some concern, hoping he was sure about this. He agreed Dumbledore becoming Salandra's master was a good choice, but he couldn't help but feel that Dumbledore had entrusted his life to him. And in fact, Dumbledore had.

"I trust you, Harry," Dumbledore stated, seeing Harry looking at him.

Harry nodded as Dumbledore moved his left hand into Salandra's mouth, and grabbed her fang.

_I'm holding the same fang that had nearly killed Harry before the summer_, Dumbledore couldn't help but think, slowly moving his thumb to the tip.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked Salandra, though it was more of a delay tactic for himself.

:Yes: Salandra answered.

Hearing Harry give her answer, Dumbledore raised his thumb and placed it firmly as he had been told.

It was amazing. Magic pulsed from them both, waves of power rippling across them. Dumbledore's robes were waving outwards, as was his hair.

Harry stared in wonder as he could actually see their magic swimming between them, streaks of green, gold, red, silver and purple.

And then it was over. Dumbledore moved his hand away from Salandra's mouth, but kept his other hand on her nose. He wasn't sure if he would be able to continue standing if he didn't, but he quickly felt Harry beside him, obviously helping him stay up right.

He allowed Harry to help him, which, if someone were to see them, looked a little odd. A third year trying to help a tall older man from falling on his rump….

"Sir, are you okay?" Harry asked with Teddy holding onto the front of his robes as he helped Dumbledore keep his balance.

Teddy somehow managed to pat the side of Dumbledore's arm in concern from his position.

"Your stuffing okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I now understand what Salandra meant by feeling drained and charged. I'll be okay in a moment, I can feel it," Dumbledore said, touched by their concern and assistance.

After two minutes of standing there, trying not to fall and squish poor Harry and Teddy, Dumbledore felt his strength returning, a lot more strength actually.

:You are well now, Master?: Salandra asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now, thank—" Dumbledore stopped, suddenly realizing Harry hadn't just relayed what Salandra had said.

He had heard her himself.

He looked down at Harry, who was looking quite amused by it all.

"It would appear some effects are already showing themselves," he noted, before turning his attention back to Salandra. "Yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you, my lady."

Salandra bowed her head in reply.

"Well Harry, I think we have stayed out passed curfew long enough now. I will visit you later, Salandra. I look forward to getting to know you better."

With that, Harry, Teddy, and Dumbledore left the chamber, all of them happy they would be able to sleep in the next day.

* * *

_Next part: Equivalent Response_


	38. Book 3 Pt 5: Response

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews :D

**Questions/Concerns Concerning:**

_Dumbledore and Salandra_: Dumbledore was the only logical choice because to be Salandra's Master, the person needed to be magically powerful--able to handle Salandra's magic. As time goes on, this will come more apparent. Also, I am sure most of you have come to accept that it is best not to assume why I do things and that I usually have a good reason for doing the things that I do.

_Harry and his magic_: He has a good handle on it now, but Dumbledore wants to play it safe (as does Harry and the others). Also, his magic control is only a problem when under stress. This will become clear as time goes on.

_Chapter's name_: I decided to change it a tad, it's not a mistake.

* * *

- - - Book 3** — Part 5: Response**

Harry knew Teddy's presence would be noticed by the student body, but he never expected….

Well, like every kid, he knew how cruel children could be and how relentless their assaults can be, verbal and physical. Experience with Dudley had shown him that much, but this was taking it to a different level.

The Saturday started like any other, except that he slept in for a few hours. Ron and the others didn't question it, knowing he had met with Salandra that night.

Before lunch, now awake and dressed, Harry, Teddy, Neville and Revlis went out onto the grounds. The others still had to unpack their things in their dorms, Hermione and Ginny wanted to get to the library, and Draco, Vince, and Greg decided to go and stay in the Come and Go Room, away from people whispering about them, particularly how Greg and Vince's parents were on the loose, hunting them.

Outside, Nott and Flint and their pals were, unfortunately, on the grounds also. There were some Hufflepuffs out as well, but they were a fair distance away.

Teddy was on Harry's foot, enjoying the ride as they came under the shade of some trees. Nott and his Slytherin friends were watching, no doubt making comments about what they were seeing. Soon after, just talking among themselves wasn't enough and they approached Harry and the others.

"Hey Potter, you such a baby now that you have an ickle little teddybear with you everywhere you go?" Nott asked. "Pathetic."

Teddy's eyes had turned to the approaching boys.

"You so weak that you're hoping an animated teddybear can protect you better than yourself? Or is it because you're a cry baby and need something to cuddle and cry with after you met those dementors?!" Flint asked, the Slytherins laughing behind him.

Harry straightened at that.

How had they known what had happened? The Daily Prophet had only provided minimal information, and it certainly hadn't included the fact he had cried. Maybe they just guessed and were trying to get a reaction from him?

Teddy glared, stepping off of Harry foot to protectively stand between Harry and the Slytherins.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Neville stated boldly, coming to Harry's defense.

"Shut up Longbottom, you great lump. It's you who doesn't know what you're talking about. Potter here shouldn't have come back to Hogwarts if he knew what was good for him. Right guys?" Nott said.

They grunted in agreement, a few moving their hands toward their wands. There were seven of them.

"I can't believe Dumbledore has allowed you to drag that thing around with you. I think we should teach you that this is not a place for little babies," Nott said, his wand now in his hand.

Neville had his wand out as well, but Harry was too focused on trying to reign in his magic and not let it respond to what he was feeling to bother retrieving his wand.

"Now you'll get what's been coming to yuh," one of the other Slytherins sneered.

"_Accio Teddybear_!" Flint yelled.

"Ahh!" Teddy shouted, getting yanked forward and away from Harry.

"Teddy!" Harry shouted, now furious.

No one was able to follow the things that happened next, but later, they were able to piece together some of what had happened.

The Slytherins relentlessly shouted out curses and jinxes just as Neville was able to cast a moderately strong shield charm. It took over five curses before it failed.

As that was happening, Teddy was caught by Flint, but he didn't stay in his hands for long.

"This'll be fun!" Flint exclaimed as his friends shouted the curses. He brought up his wand, aiming it at Teddy. "_Diff—_"

Teddy swung his little paw and managed to hit Flint right in the face.

BANG!

"AHH!"

Flint went flying. Evidently, Teddy's paw was not as squishy as it normally was.

Teddy landed on the ground, just as he felt Harry's magic flare.

"Harry!" Neville shouted, terrified upon feeling such raw and angry magic, though thankful it wasn't directed at him.

"RUN!" Nott screamed, utterly horrified.

Harry's eyes were bright, but not exactly glowing, though there seemed to be an odd green and gold glowing mist ebbing from his entire frame.

"Don't you EVER try to hurt Teddy or one of my friends again!" he roared.

The Slytherins ran, too afraid to even look back.

_Pop!_

Teddy appeared right by Harry, quickly gripping his leg to absorb the magic as they watched the Slytherins bolt out of there.

Once they were gone, Harry calmed a little, suddenly very thankful Teddy had gotten to him in time to absorb the backlash that had been about to erupt. But had Teddy just popped?

"You okay, Harry?" Neville asked, still trying to catch his breath with Revlis hissing some not so nice things about boys who should be bitten.

Harry nodded, Teddy staring at Revlis for a few seconds.

:Those sound like bad words: Teddy noted.

:Because they are: Revlis replied frankly with a nod.

"Come on, Harry, let's get back inside. Come and Go Room?" Neville whispered.

Harry nodded again, trying to get his bearings.

Rumbling angry magic was a little tiring and he could still feel the slight buzz of it across his skin. He knew he would be better in a moment, so just silently turned with Neville to go to the room.

"Harry?" someone asked, several people jogging towards them. "Are you…are you okay?"

Harry looked up, finding Susan Bones and three of her friends, who were in Hogwart's Army, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, staring at him in obvious concern.

"We're sorry we weren't able to help. By the time we started running to you, you had…uh… you had taken care of it," Ernie said.

Hannah was staring at Teddy.

"Hello," Teddy mumbled, causing those not used to teddybears talking to jump.

"Well, aren't you the most adorable thing I've ever seen," Hannah cooed.

Teddy hid behind Harry's robes, which only made Hannah think him even more adorable.

"Adorable?" Justin asked, laughing. "He's a butt-kicking, face-punching grizzly bear! Did you see what he did to Flint?!"

Teddy peeked around Harry's legs, puffing out his chest slightly. Harry and the others laughed, before going back into the castle.

O o O o O

Harry and Neville finally got to the Come and Go Room after talking with Susan and the other Hufflepuffs. Harry had promised that Hogwart's Army would continue, and agreed that Susan would be able to become a part of it.

Susan's magic had repaired itself for the most part, though she had to focus a bit more to make most spells work properly.

Harry and Neville told the others what had happened with the Slytherins earlier, and decided it was best if they traveled together wherever and whenever possible. As for Teddy popping, Teddy was just as confused as to how he did that as they were. Hermione assumed it had to do with the fact Draco and Harry could do it. The others decided she was probably right.

"I've also been thinking, Susan should join the Custosae. With her aunt already a member of the Amici and with how hard she fought against Riddle last year, I think she would be a good addition to our group," Neville said.

Ginny, the twins, and the rest of the Custosae agreed, including Teddy.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow about it," Hermione said. "After Arithmancy."

"So what happened last night?" Draco asked, looking to Harry.

"It was interesting. Dumbledore sort of caught me on the way to the entrance…" Harry said.

"He what?" Ginny asked.

"He somehow knew I was there, and so I decided to just come clean. I told him about Salandra, and how I wanted to talk to her. He told me I could, but that he would be coming with me. To make a long story short, the Headmaster is now Salandra's master. I'll bet he is going to visit with her again today," Harry said.

"Dumbledore is Salandra's master?" Greg asked, just as stunned as the rest of them.

"Yup," Harry answered. "But I'm still her Steward."

"Wicked…" the twins both said.

"That's what Dumbledore said about her," Harry said with a smirk.

"I bet that will come in handy later," Vince said.

"It will, because she has a master, she can even go to Hogsmead now, with Dumbledore's order of course. But now, if anything bad happened, Hogwarts will have an extra defense," Harry said with a grin.

O o O

During the next meal in the Great Hall, many found themselves gazing up at the Headmaster. He seemed different somehow, and though they couldn't point out any visible signs of it, they could actually feel a power rippling down from him.

Even the professors themselves were not immune to it and took notice.

Dumbledore was oblivious, though he did find how everyone was reacting to him slightly strange.

Earlier that morning, McGonagall had commented on how he must have gotten a very good night's sleep or had emptied a whole bag of lemon drops after seeing the extra bounce in his step or something.

Dumbledore chuckled and said he had a good night, but didn't elaborate further.

Snape had taken notice as well, muttering something about 'sugar-high old men' when he thought Dumbledore wouldn't be able to hear him.

He did, and calmly replied, "Severus, am I really old?"

Snape didn't reply, evidently unable to hear all the way across the hall and nearly around the corner….

"Minerva, could you pass the dumplin's?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, Albus," she said, placing it closer to him, but not without a long look.

He almost greedily dug in. Why was he suddenly so hungry? This was his third plate and most everyone else was still on their first. What amazed McGonagall and Snape, who had been watching Dumbledore from the corner of their eyes, was _how_ he ate rather than how _much_ he ate. Though the amount was still quite alarming in itself.

He wasn't a slob and didn't scarf it down like a certain Weasley; instead, he ate gracefully and with finesse, but with a speed that rivaled most vultures.

"Albus, how are you today?" McGonagall asked, blinking a few times as he finished off yet another plate.

"Splendid, Minerva, you?" he asked, now reaching for a marinated drum stick, the dumplings totally gone.

"Good…good," she said, glancing at Snape who was nearly-_nearly_ gaping at how much the Headmaster was eating. "Um, Albus, how are you feeling?"

Dumbledore paused, lowering his fork slightly to look at her after hearing a trace of concern in her voice.

"Good, better than normal actually, though I am a little hungry. Why?" he asked before taking another bite.

"Well, it is just that you seem to be eating more than most of the teenage boys below us are, including Ronald Weasley, and I was wondering if you had noticed," she said, deciding to cut right to it.

Dumbledore looked at the food in front of him, or rather lack of food.

Nearly all of the dishes that had been holding a bounty of food were nearly empty, if not completely so, and it was obvious who had been eating most of it since all of the bare dishes and bowls were within arm's reach of him.

All of the professors were now looking at him, and a few of the students were looking at him too, some having noticed his aggressive eating ability after getting used to the magic coming from him. They couldn't hear what the professors were saying, but it was fairly clear that it was interesting.

Dumbledore put his fork down onto his plate, which had less than half of his fifth helping on it.

"Hmm," he hummed.

"Hmm?" McGonagall asked. "That's all you've got to say?"

"I suppose a growth spurt wouldn't excuse this?" he asked.

"Albus, do I need to get Pomfrey? Because if I do, I will," McGonagall said. "I think the other professors will agree with me; this is not normal, not that many things you do are, but even for you, this is a little..."

She didn't finish, seeing the thoughtful expression that had taken over Dumbledore's face.

He closed his eyes.

"Of course, I should have realized…" he trailed off, chuckling slightly before going into a short fit of laughter. "My apologies, I should have given you all a warning before now."

"Please, Headmaster, enlighten us," Snape said, Stephanie Somac nodding in agreement beside him.

"I have recently taken a familiar," he stated, picking up his fork again.

"What?!" McGonagall asked, keeping her voice low. "What about Fawkes?"

"My dear, Fawkes is not quite my familiar, just as I am not quite his Master. We are bonded, yes, but I need not tell you I am more his wizard than he is my phoenix."

"A familiar, Albus?" Flitwick squeaked.

"Yes, and I should have thought more about the effects of what our bond would be and what it would mean. She even warned me, but no matter, it is clear to me now. My magic is adjusting, as is hers. Craving and needing food makes sense."

"Hers?" McGonagall asked, for some reason not liking what she was hearing.

"Well, she is a female. Quite a beautiful creature, if I do say so myself," he said, taking on the food on his plate again.

"What is she?" Flitwick asked.

"I'd rather not say at the moment," Dumbledore stated after stabbing a potato.

"Well, you could have told us a bit sooner than lunch, Albus. And what is this about your magic?" she asked, keeping her voice level but somehow making it sharper. "No offense, Albus, but you are…."

"Minerva, surely I am not that old. I enjoy candy, am not against hearing a compliment from a pretty lady, and still look forward to Christmas."

"Well, what if there were some adverse effects? How could we have helped if something happened without knowing the cause? It is clear you had not really thought about this before carrying it out, and I'd like to know why you had not informed any of us about this decision. Taking on a familiar is a process and doesn't occur over night—"

"Not always, Minerva. I won't say anything here, but there were some circumstances surrounding last night that could not be overlooked and needed to be addressed promptly. The safety of this castle and those within are my top priority, and I will not do anything to endanger it. What I did last night has no doubt ensured that," Dumbledore said, leaving no room for comments let alone arguments. "I will discuss this with you all later."

Not saying anything else, he finished his fifth plate and started on dessert.

Fifteen minutes later, he had finished his fourth piece of cake, second slice of pie, bowl of ice cream and fourth cookie.

For the first time in his life, Hagrid could say someone had out eaten him.

"Hmm, I wonder if I have any lemon drops left in my desk…" Dumbledore whispered as he felt the Great Hall.

O o O o O

Classes started. Harry, Ron, Draco, Vince, and Neville were all in Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. Hermione and Greg were in Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. Hermione had made the others promise to share what they were covering in Ancient Runes with her later, which was perfectly fine with them.

Draco had talked her out of taking Divination (as well as Ron) and Muggle Studies, telling her they were a waste of time, both for slightly different reasons, but it all boiled down to the fact she couldn't hope to truly learn all of those subjects in a sanely manner and it wasn't worth it to risk her grades or sanity with such stupid subjects.

The others agreed, and she finally caved after the twins told her how Trelawney was and how pointless Muggle Studies was, letting her see their Muggle Studies textbook.

To say she was disappointed would be an understatement. The book did not give a true account of how muggles lived, and she was able to easily point out prejudiced examples throughout it. It was rather sad.

Classes went along fine, if one ignored whispers and stares and comments like:

"Poor Vince and Greg, murderous parents…"

"I hope they stay away from me, wouldn't want to be around if their parents come."

"Did you hear what's wrong with Potter?"

"No, but I heard the Headmaster ordered him to keep that teddybear with him at all times."

"Weird. You think it has spells on it to let Pomfrey know if he's dangerously weak or something?"

"Don't know, but isn't the little guy adorable?"

"Did you hear what happened at Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah, you think it was just accidential magic?"

"Don't know…"

Harry, Vince, and Greg groaned, while the others came to their aid and glared at the shameless gossipers.

Professor Somac was a good teacher, much better than the ones before, actually teaching defense against the dark arts and introducing techniques against opponents and the best ways to avoid getting hit.

The first week passed in a blur, but a few things had been set in stone and had been made quite clear.

Snape would continue giving private lessons to Harry and Draco, though only once a month. Dumbledore had suggested it was best considering Harry's magic and his bond to Draco. Keeping an eye on their magic was a good idea. Snape had healed from his injures fairly well, though he seemed to favor his right side for a few days. After that, no one could tell he had ever been injured.

Meetings of the Army of Hogwarts continued, Susan Bones being quickly initiated later that week, as well as happily accepting a place among the Custosae, taking the oath and everything. They now had twelve members in all.

Her codename was Mighty Squib. She had chosen that name herself.

She had taken the news of the secret organization pretty well, and admitted she had her suspicions that something was going on after seeing Harry and the others that summer.

That Saturday, the professors met up in the Headmaster's office, all of them eager to finally learn what his familiar was and to learn what else that new bond was doing to his magic.

McGonagall had told Pomfrey about it, and Pomfrey had forced-uh…persuaded Dumbledore into the infirmary for a check up.

She was not exactly pleased with Dumbledore's decision to gain a familiar at his age, but couldn't find any ill effects, and actually could only find that his strength, magical and physical, had improved a great deal, and he was now physically closer to forty than the 140-something he truly was, due to his 'thoughtless' decision and the fact he was already naturally healthier than someone his age before said decision.

If Pomfrey hadn't been so overwhelmed with Dumbledore's increased power levels, she would have noticed some scarcely scattered amber hair among Dumbledore's white.

"Albus, are you going to tell us now?" McGonagall asked, asking the question they were all desperately wanting the answer to.

"Of course, Minerva. Lemon Dr—?" he began to ask while opening up the tin can. It was empty. "Aw… they're all gone."

He waved his wand over it. More appeared. McGonagall wondered where he had called them from. Hopefully not from a helpless muggle candy store.

"There. Lemon Drop anyone?" he asked, eyes sparkling brightly. He was so glad he owned a candy store in the States; it made satisfying his sweet tooth so much easier.

They all declined his offer.

"Pity," he said, before putting one in his mouth. "Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning. I couldn't sleep, I think Hogwarts was keeping me up, so I went and took a little stroll and found myself on the second floor, but I also found someone else there as well. Young Mr. Potter under his invisibility cloak."

McGonagall and the others leaned in, clearly curious. Dumbledore quickly started telling them the story and how he had and Harry entered the Chamber.

"And then he called Salandra," he said.

"The basilisk!" Flitwick asked.

"Of course, she was who we were hoping to meet, after all." He continued his story, all of them gaping when he told them he let himself get pricked by Salandra's fang.

Even Snape was stunned. Dumbledore could understand parseltongue now?!

"After that, we left the chamber, bid each other good night, and that's it."

"That's it?" McGonagall asked. "You are the new master of a huge basilisk, and that's how you finish?"

"I suppose the Headmaster could have finished his tale with a musical tune?" Snape smartly asked.

"An excellent suggestion, Severus, I will keep that in mind next time," Dumbledore said.

Snape inwardly groaned.

O o O o O

The first month of classes went well, and the outside world seemed to be doing well too, considering the state of things. Teddy continued to accompany Harry everywhere, and it only took two weeks for the school to get used to the little talking bear.

The centaurs continued friendly talks with Hagrid, but had yet to come to a decision concerning the Custosae. Hagrid said it was best to be patient where the centaurs were concerned.

Finally, the lesson with the boggarts came.

Stephanie Somac was pleased with how Draco and Harry already knew what they did, as well as Hermione, but that wasn't really much of a surprise. Snape had, however, warned Somac about Harry and Draco's response to a boggart the previous year and told her to be ready for anything.

She took his advice, but decided she would let them face the boggart if they wished.

A few of the students went up, common fears among them, though Neville's was Bellatrix Lestrange. Knowing his past, it wasn't much of a surprise for her, but it was still rather sad.

No boy should have such things to deal with.

However, Neville managed to turn boggart-Bellatrix into a shriveling old woman with a walker. It seemed to do the trick to defeat the boggart.

Finally, it was Harry's turn. At first he was hesitant, but after Neville had gone, he went forward.

It turned into a Dementor. The warmth in the air vanished, and Somac was about to step forward, but Harry shouted the spell, though he did look rather shaken and was that… green mist appearing?

The green mist, however, vanished before she could truly realize she had seen it as the boggart-dementor shifted.

The dementor was no longer a dementor, but a giant, flaming, black marshmallow.

It even smelled like one.

The class erupted in giggles. Professor Somac smiled.

The lesson ended there, and Somac was pleased. Dismissing the students, she went to her desk, though she quickly noticed she wasn't alone yet.

"Um, professor?" Harry asked, coming forward.

Harry had stayed behind, Teddy on his foot.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I was wondering if… you could come this weekend to the meeting?"

"I assume this concerns the Army of Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yes, Professor. I, well… after today, I think I should—"

"Learn to defend yourself from dementors?" she finished for him.

"Yeah."

"I think it is an excellent idea, though I don't know if any of you will be able to cast a patronus, it can't hurt to try," she said.

Harry grinned, Teddy looking equally pleased.

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said.

He left, closing the door behind him. Somac decided then she was happy she decided to take the DADA job.

* * *

_Next part: __Attack at the Ministry_

A/N: Hopefully I'm not moving too fast, but I figured it best to move the plot along. Kindly let me know if I'm leaving any of you behind, confusing you, or totally forgetting something. Thanks :)


	39. Book 3 Pt 6: Attack at the Ministry

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews :D

**Questions/Concerns Concerning:**

_Harry's mental state concerning age_: He's had the entire summer with Sirius and Remus, and has been allowed to act like a kid, for the most part, so his maturity level, I suppose, has slid back. It doesn't mean it's not there anymore, it's just taking a little vacation, though I think if one looks closely, one can still see it (such as the conversation with Mr and Mrs. Weasley before term). His leadership skills will get back into action very soon, don't worry.

_Occlumency_: Yes, Harry still has Occlumency, it was a skill he taught himself to remain calm with all the insane memories of Riddle swimming through his head. And to avoid any confusion, it was not an ability passed onto him by Riddle, but even if it as, he would still have it (like Parseltongue) since the bond and stuff had separated the memories and powers from Riddle's soul fragment.

_Salandra's effects on Dumbledore_: I suppose you could say he has 'de-aged' slightly, but it isn't to the point just anyone can notice. Someone would have to look closely. Since he looked the same as he had at age 90 or so before taking Salandra as a familiar, the change in his appearance age-wise now wouldn't be seriously noticeable, just to those who know him well, though he does feel like he's about 40 again. I hope that answers your question.

* * *

- - - Book 3** — Part 6: Attack at the Ministry**

Dumbledore entered the Chamber, happy he had cast a few cleaning charms a few days after he had become Salandra's master.

:Master?:

:Yes, my dear, it's me: Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore had tried to stop Salandra from calling him Master, but she had been stubborn, so he finally relented.

:Not that I really need to ask…: Salandra said, slithering forward with her eyes closed. :I can taste those tart lemon things from the moment you step foot in the tunnel:

Dumbledore chuckled.

:Is there a reason for your visit? Or is this simply another small talk visit; I much like those:

:Actually, I have thought of something. I came across a book in my travel years ago, and have just recalled something within it about magical stares:

:What brought this on, Master?:

:A few things, but mainly after a minor incident at the ministry last week:

:Ah… you scared a poor sap, I take it?:

:More like terrified them to the point of nearly causing them to faint:

:What did he do to anger you, Master?:

:_She_, actually. Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge…. Anyways, she had once again insisted on having Dementors guard Hogwarts. I refused, in front of many governors, I might add, as well as other important officials within the Ministry and those who happened to be there. She didn't like it and started accusing me of risking the lives of my students:

Dumbledore paused, recalling and retelling the incident…

_Flashback_

Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace and onto the main floor of the Ministry. He was quite pleased with how things were going, considering the circumstances.

He was about to begin his journey to the chamber where Wizengamot meetings took place when a pink blimp bumped into his side.

"Pardon me—" He looked down, mainly to identify the gender, species, and, if possible, employment of the person who had hit him before continuing. After convincing himself that this…individual…wasn't a sad attempt between gene splicing and scientific experiments of and on pink hedgehogs and lumpy swamp frogs, but was the horrible woman who had contaminated his office weeks ago, he finished. "—Madam."

"Quite alright, I am sure you had not meant to get in my way," she replied with disturbing 'sweetness'.

Dumbledore gave a simple nod in greeting and parting before turning slightly to continue on his way, but evidently the human toad—er, toad human—had other ideas. She placed a hand on his arm, quite firmly, Dumbledore noted, forcing him to stop.

Dumbledore could have continued, of course, but he rather liked these robes, and did not desire for her nails to damage the fine threads.

"Headmaster, actually, I am glad you bumped into me, I have a matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Oh, Madam? I am sure this discussion would be enlightening and informative for us both, but my presence is currently needed elsewhere."

"I am sure it can wait for just a moment, Headmaster, since this discussion concerns Hogwarts and its inhabitants."

"Hmm, very well, I am sure they can excuse a few minutes," Dumbledore said.

"I do not know why you turned down the Ministry's gracious offer of improving the protection around Hogwarts, but you should reconsider," she stated bluntly, straightening her back in vain to gain more height and importance. "Dementors can offer a protection no one else can."

"Not a single dementor will ever protect anything or anyone, and not a single one will ever 'try' to, near or on the grounds of Hogwarts," Dumbledore stated simply, unintentionally (or intentionally…) gathering the attention of a number of people walking past them.

"You are making a mistake, Headmaster. You should want to utilize every protection offered to protect your school and your students," she argued, more people now turning to see what was happening, especially when they recognized Dumbledore.

"I do not believe Dementors can be utilized in such a way," Dumbledore flatly said, annoyance barely below the surface.

"Why, I see that you have not an open mind, Headmaster, or an intelligent one," she said.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at that, deciding now was the time to take off the gloves, so to speak.

"I do not claim to be seriously intelligent, and I am certainly not extremely wise or perfect, but I do know a very bad idea when I hear one, and using dementors to guard a school, my dear, is a _very_ bad idea."

"What if one of the escaped convicts tried to get into Hogwarts? Are you willing to risk the children of Hogwarts because of your stubbornness?"

"I am not willing to risk anything when it comes to those I protect, which is why I will never allow a dementor near them while I draw breath."

People were now clearly staring, gaping at Dumbledore's responses, and amazed and appalled by Umbridge's words.

"You are a danger to Hogwarts and to the Ministry if you cannot see reason," she said. "I have tried to show you reason, convince you that your beliefs are unfounded, but you have left me no choice. I don't know how you convinced the Minister of not pursuing the aid of dementors — perhaps you felt it 'right' to overstep your bounds and trick the Minister…I wouldn't be surprised if an _imperio_ was involved — but I will see you removed from your post and exposed as the crooked and deplorable man you are! For you are risking the children of Hogwarts on a false belief!"

That did it.

Drawing use of his full height, he towered over her, too angry to really bother hiding half of his magic that was now pouring from him and visibly rippling across the floor around him.

The normally busy and chattering traffic that traversed across the main floor of the Ministry was now silent and focused on the two brightly clothed people near the middle of it. People stepped back, their feet actually feeling angry magic brushing under them as the air thickened with apprehension.

"A 'danger,' Madam? 'Unfounded beliefs'? 'Tricking' the Minister? Using the Imperious Curse?" His voice was just as even and soft as the start of their conversation, but it had a sharpness to it that no one had ever heard before. If a physical thing, it could have easily sliced an atom in two. "People have accused me of many things, and I often ignore those absurd accusations, even the imperious, but the one thing I will _never_ allow to slide by without open and firm argument and comment from me is the allegation that I do not hold the safety and welfare of my students to the highest degree."

He was now almost glaring down at her, and she actually took a shaky step away from him, no longer touching his arm—for which Dumbledore was thankful, privately promising himself to wash his robes three times once he got back to Hogwarts.

No one moved as he opened his mouth again, clearly not done.

"I value the lives of my students and those I protect above my own. I treasure each life that accepts the invitation to attend or teach at Hogwarts, and I certainly know every child is a precious, priceless, and sacred gift. I will treat them as such." His eyes narrowed, his voice for the first time rising as he continued. "Which is why no dementor will be allowed near them, why I will be speaking with the Minister after I attend the meeting I am now late to, and why you will be unable to step foot on the premises of Hogwarts from this moment onwards."

Umbridge was white, breathing shallowly, her eyes wide as Dumbledore's eyes continued to ground into her.

"Make no mistake, Madam, I take the safety of my students _very_ seriously. I daresay you are incapable of comprehending how grand and heavy such a proud and important burden that is. Good day to you, Madam, and please note that I do not think it would be wise for you to attempt a conversation with me in the future."

He drew in his magic, though it still ebbed a few inches from his skin, as he side stepped and began walking forward, going past her without another glance.

_End Flashback_

:I can see why you have taken a recent interest in magic gazes and glares: Salandra said.

Dumbledore couldn't be sure, but it seemed as if Salandra was smiling. She was definitely pleased.

:Yes, and it also got me thinking a little bit more about your eyes. I don't know if it will work for you, but the book did talk about placing a spell on magical eyes enabling the individual to control when to hold and release the effects of their eyes. I was wondering if you would be willing to try. I know the spell:

:I would be most pleased if we tried: she said, suddenly sounding oddly touched.

Dumbledore smiled, pulling out his wand.

:Master, I am sure you know that, besides my gaze, I am also spell resistant: Salandra advised. :My magic coats my entire body, neutralizing magic that is not my own:

:Is there a way around that?:

:You are my Master, so at least some of your magic should make it through; just put as much power as you can into the spell, hopefully that will be enough:

:If not, we'll see in the test afterwards: Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore cast the spell, touching his wand to the middle of her forehead between her eyes. There was a tiny flash, but other than that, there was nothing.

:Well, now let's see if it worked:

Dumbledore conjured a mouse, dangling it in front of him as he closed his eyes.

:Okay, look at this mouse, but don't kill it:

:I'll try, Master:

The mouse continued wiggling.

:It worked!:

:Good! Now go ahead and turn, um, your gaze back on:

The mouse became still.

:I have turned it back off, Master. You can open your eyes:

Dumbledore threw the mouse into Salandra's open mouth, seeing the hungry look in her eyes. Dumbledore blinked, realizing he may be the first person to ever look a basilisk in the eye and live to talk about it.

O o O o O

It was a week into October, and Harry and the other Gryffindors were in Charms.

Teddy was standing on a chair between Ron and Harry, watching them try to change the color of the apples provided. Harry succeeded of course, having seen how to do it in Riddle's memories.

Teddy was eyeing Harry's wand. Teddy reached behind his back, his eyes glowing happily as he pulled out… a twig!

Harry and Ron quickly noticed, finding Teddy proudly holding a 4 inch or so long twig, bark and all, including a leaf that was still dangling off the tip of it.

"Um… Teddy?" Harry asked, Ron stifling a laugh. "What is that?"

"My wand!"

Teddy had now gotten the attention of those around them, including Hermione and Neville.

"See, look!" Teddy said, copying the wand movements and incantation perfectly, aiming at the purple apple.

_Pfft…_

The apple remained the same, but the leaf at the tip of the 'wand' was now shriveled and looked like it would fall off very soon.

"AHH!" Teddy cried.

Harry and the others blinked.

"Did that twig just fart?" Ron asked.

"My wand!" Teddy exclaimed, mourning over the pathetic looking leaf.

"Teddy, you can't make any stick of wood into a wand," Hermione said.

"What's wrong with it? Oh, my poor wand!" Teddy was clearly not listening to Hermione.

Professor Flitwick noticed the disturbance and went over to the distraught bear and confused Gryffindors.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My wand!" Teddy sniffled, thrusting the twig forward, the leaf flopping precariously.

"Wand?" Flitwick asked, taking it. He examined it closely. "My dear, lad, this is not a wand, and though there is some magical residue on it, you can't use magic through this. In fact, I don't think it is possible for you to use magic through anything."

"I can't?"

"You are sort of like Hogwarts. She is a magical object with intelligence and will. She can't use magic through anything but herself, much like yourself."

"Oh. So did I kill my wa—twig?" he asked, looking apologetically towards the dead leaf.

"It was already dead the moment it fell from the tree."

Teddy breathed a sigh of relief, the others going back to what they had been doing during the lesson.

O o O o O

Classes and meetings continued as usual, and the lessons with Snape on the weekends continued to go well, as well as the lessons with the Army of Hogwarts.

They had just started Patronuses, and only a few of them had managed to produce silver mists. Harry hadn't been able to produce anything yet.

It was rather frustrating for him, but he was still proud for Neville, Hermione, Luna and a few of the others who had succeeded in creating a misty patronus cloud.

Teddy pat his leg supportively as he tried again, and failed, again.

He sighed, Professors Somac and even Snape telling him that it was a very hard charm, and not everyone could do it. Harry noticed Snape had yet to cast a patronus.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Somac had said.

Harry and the others went off to dinner after that meeting, Ron and the others deciding to steer the conversations away from anything even mentioning shiny protective things like patronuses.

Dinner was nearly over when a dark important looking vulture swooped in and dropped an official looking envelope in front of Harry.

Harry quickly recognized it as something from Rook. He immediately snatched it and shoved it in his robes.

In the safety of the Come and Go Room, Harry and the others gathered around, quickly reading the letter.

**Mage,**

**T**hrough overhearing a certain dark conversation, no doubt related to a certain Dark Lord, we have discovered some disturbing information. This Halloween, an attack is planned on the Ministry in hopes of obtaining a 'valuable'. I apologize for not being able to offer more information, but felt it best to give you what we know.

**C**ontact those you feel will be able to help. For the moment, the Goblin Nation must stay in the shadows.

**Rook**

"Well, that's informative," Ron stated.

"I'll contact Long Beard tonight. We have a week to prepare. I wonder what this 'valuable' is," Harry said.

"Maybe Dumbledore will know," Hermione said.

"Maybe it's some kind of weapon," Neville suggested.

"Or something to increase magical power," Draco said.

"Maybe it'll be something concerning dementors—" Fred said.

"Or vampires," George added.

"Whatever it is, I don't think we can let Voldemort get it," Vince said.

They all nodded, Harry already mentally preparing himself for the conversation he would have with Dumbledore the following hour.

O o O o O

Dumbledore sat down, having contacted those he felt would best be able to help in protecting the Ministry that Halloween. Moody, Somac, Snape, Sirius, Remus, Bones, Diggery, Arthur and Bill Weasley, Shacklebolt, Moy, and Craw had all been contacted by either the Amici and Costosae contact chain or by Dumbledore directly. These would play a hand in aiding in the defense of the Ministry, though by the next day, all members of the Order, Custosae and Amici had been alerted to the coming attack.

Dumbledore relined back in his seat after grabbing a few lemon drops, thinking back to the meeting he had with Mage.

He was grateful Mage had contacted him about the coming attack, and didn't really care how he came to the disturbing information. All that mattered was that they had gotten it. Toward the middle of the conversation, Mage had asked him what he thought this 'valuable' could be.

Dumbledore took a moment to think on it, but couldn't be sure. He still answered the best he could, however.

_Flashback_

"I cannot be sure, Mage, it could be a number of things, especially if the 'valuable' is in the Department of Mysteries."

"I think it has to be something Riddle personally wants. He wouldn't carry out this sort of attack unless he felt he really needed whatever it is," Mage said.

"Well then, if I had to guess, I would say he wants the prophesy."

Harry paused, letting what he knew about Riddle take over his thoughts before giving a little nod.

"I think you may be right."

_End Flashback_

So Voldemort was most probably after the prophesy. Too bad he couldn't just take Salandra to the Department of Mysteries and allow her to protect the prophesy. She would then, no doubt, death-glare anyone who would try to steal the prophesy.

Dumbledore sighed. He seriously doubted the Ministry would agree to allow the King—er…Queen of Snakes do such a thing.

So he would do the next best thing. He would set up a guard and place members of the Order and the Amici in strategic places of the Ministry, including himself. Mage had said they felt it best for Dumbledore to run this operation, since Mage was not very familiar with the set up of the Ministry, and could not organize the members appropriately due to that.

After the discussion with Mage, Dumbledore had contacted the Minister and invited him into his office. It was a quick meeting, simply telling Fudge that he had been contacted by the Custosae and that they simply wished to notify him that they would be keeping a watchful eye on the Ministry that Halloween for security reasons.

Dumbledore continued by asking the Minister to keep this to himself and that the Custosae merely wished to keep him informed of things they believed worthy of his attention, which this no doubt was.

Fudge was pleased that the Custosae had taken an interest in the security of the Ministry on Halloween. It seemed to always be a day Voldemort liked to exploit. Maybe this year they would be able to have some peace of mind. He bid Dumbledore goodbye after agreeing to keep the Custosae activity to himself.

Dumbledore was proud the Leader of the Custosae had appointed him 'commander' of this mission, but also couldn't help but feel humbled. Mage no doubt had a larger organization to manage than he did, juggling who knew how many members, spies, and friendlies against Voldemort and his dark allies.

Dumbledore thought back to his meeting with Mage, recalling some of the little things he had recently learned about the fellow Light leader.

_Flashback_

"Have we covered everything?" Mage asked.

"I believe so. Now we just need to carry out our plans for Halloween, and try our best to prevent Riddle from getting what he wants."

"I hate Halloween," Mage stated in a tone that actually took Dumbledore by surprise.

Dumbledore decided Mage probably hadn't meant to say that out loud, and by the look in Mage's eyes, he truly hated Halloween.

Dumbledore gave a slight nod in agreement. "The appeal to Halloween has lost its affects on me as well, and I find myself unable to truly celebrate it as the rest of the Wizarding World does," Dumbledore said, pausing slightly before continuing. "Out of all the days of the year, October 31st is one of my least favorite; it has too many dark memories attached to it."

Dumbledore met Mage's silver-blue eyes after his little speech, startled by the huge sense of loss within the other man's eyes, as well as an odd dawning of understanding.

Dumbledore was certain bad things had happened to Mage on past Halloweens, and, after hearing Dumbledore's reply, knew Mage had drawn the same conclusion about him. That Dumbledore had had similar experiences where it came to the last day of October as well.

Yet another similarity between the two leaders of light.

_End Flashback_

Dumbledore found himself wondering what Mage was doing at that moment, before just hoping they would both, along with those they were desperately trying to protect, make it through the war.

O o O o O

Harry and the others were anxious. It was Halloween morning.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Ginny asked.

"We have done everything we can," Susan said. "Lone Lantern has finished making preparations at the Ministry, and I'm sure Long Beard and the others have as well."

The others nodded, Vince and Greg being more quiet than usual.

"You two okay?" Draco asked.

"Do you think our parents are going to be there?" Greg asked.

The others sighed, not answering since it wasn't exactly a question they wanted the answer to.

"Grim and Lunar said they'll keep in contact with us throughout the day. When something happens, they'll know and tell us, and then we'll contact Dark Knight to tell the others to go. They can't all wait around there, it would look suspicious," Hermione said.

It was just before dinner when Sirius contacted Harry, alerting him to unfriendly activity (conspicuous people wondering around more than normal).

Harry and the others quickly went into action, Draco rushing to Snape to tell him he had just received word that the Dark Lord was making his move….

O o O o O

_The Ministry_

Sirius and Remus went along the walls after contacting Harry, keeping their eyes on the darkly robed men, the way they walked alone telling them that they were about to be up to no good.

Ministry workers continued going about their business, oblivious to the danger, but not for long.

It was dinner time, and although most people were either home or going home, there was still a number of people about who would most probably come under spell-fire.

Well, Sirius and Remus were going to do something about that.

Placing the tip of his wand by the side of his throat, Sirius' voice roared across the Atrium of the Ministry.

**"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Honorable Magical Creatures, may I have your attention please? Due to a security reason my company, the Custosae de Lux, has discovered, I ask all of you to please vacate the premises as quickly and as orderly as possible right now. Thank you."**

The reaction was instantaneous, everyone (save the darkly clothed stalkers) dashed to the closest fireplaces and flooed away. The disguised Death Eaters must have been taken by surprise, for over half of the people who had been there had already flooed away by the time they began shooting curses.

"_Crucio!_"

"_Bombarda!_"

"_Diffindo!_"

Sirius and Remus immediately went into action, trying to take down the offending spell casters.

"_Reducto! _Didn't see that coming, did you, you creep?!" Sirius shouted.

"_Protego!_ _Stupify!_"

It was utter chaos. Things catching on fire, exploding, people falling, screaming, running, crying. Very few fought back.

Sirius and Remus sighed in relief as reinforcements arrived, Snape, Somac, and Moy stepping out from the fireplaces. Moody, Bones, and Craw were somewhere else in the Ministry, closer to the Department of Mysteries.

Most of the Ministry Employees had gotten out, but a few were still there, laying on the ground, injured, if not worse. Suddenly the fireplaces flared again. More Death Eaters.

"Oh, come on!" Somac shouted, hexing one behind her before turning her sights on another in front of her.

Before they knew it, they were out numbered, though their skills and superior reflexes kept them on their feet, at least before something shook the entire building.

BOOM!

"What in Merlin's name was that?!" Moy asked.

"A bomb," Snape managed to answer as he dodged a curse and got up.

"INFERI!!" someone shouted from one of the branching Ministry halls.

"FIRE! Conjure fire!" Sirius shouted, dashing towards the hallway.

Sure enough, there were dozens of Inferi.

"_Incendo!_" he boomed as the man who had shouted before ran past him.

"Where did these all come from?!" Remus shouted, helping Sirius take them out.

"The D-Death Eaters!" the man from earlier began. "They shot some kind of curse, and it made them like that!"

"What?! Who?!"

"Ministry Workers!" he cried hysterically as others around him fought.

Burning their forms to crisps, Sirius felt the mirror in his pocket heat up. He quickly pulled it out, the others covering him, a number of the Death Eaters down for the count.

"Peg (Moody), where are you?!" Sirius shouted, seeing the condition of the ex-auror.

"Department of Mysteries. He just went in; he kept us busy with Inferi and his followers. _Reducto! Stupify! Protego! _The little creeps also seem to have come up with a few new curses too. Don't let anything purple or yellow hit you, better the green than one of those."

Sirius felt it better not to ask why, just trusted the experienced fighter.

"Got it. We're coming! Where's Long Beard?"

"He's with Lone Lantern, he just mirrored me. He's heading towards Voldemort, Lone Lantern's heading to Fudge. Oh, and that big boom was them blasting through an exterior wall. _Stupify! Reducto!_ That's how some of the Inferi got in, as well as Voldemort."

O o O o O

_Near Hall of Prophesies_

Dumbledore made it around the corner just as Riddle stepped out of the Hall of Prophesies, looking particularly pleased, and it didn't take long for Dumbledore to see why.

The Prophesy was in his hand, and he was about to activate it.

"You shouldn't have come, Tom," Dumbledore stated, his voice echoing forth, down the empty chamber.

Riddle, his appearance resembling a handsome 25-year old, turned his eyes to Dumbledore, raising his wand.

As Dumbledore rose his own, Voldemort tapped his wand on the orb, shrinking it, before placing it in his robes. And then he advanced.

Dumbledore felt Riddle's dark magic rush forward, brushing against him. It actually made him feel a little sick. Such dark and evil malevolence so close. He retaliated by expanding his own magic, the place where the conflicting magics met seemed to make the floor and walls warp slightly.

"You will die here, old man," Riddle said, throwing out several strong curses that Dumbledore easily blocked, calling chunks of the wall in front of him.

The hall was wide and long, lit by hundreds of candles and odd magical lights, though it was still rather dim.

Dumbledore fired off several curses that slowed Riddle's aggressive approach, before transfiguring the floor into molten marble.

"Fancy," Riddle said, waving his wand and throwing columns from the walls at Dumbledore.

Dumbledre raised his wand, making the liquid marble swallow up the pillars, but when the wave went back down and reformed back into the floor, he found himself facing several curses coming right at him.

He acted instinctively.

Dodging the first one, he sidestepped, waving the wand in front of him to deflect the next. It ricocheted up, hitting the ceiling and causing some chunks of debris to fall. Definitely not a curse one wished to be hit by.

The next was right after that one, and with his wand-hand occupied, he called forth his wandless abilities, which he had happily discovered had increased, thanks to Salandra. Too bad the curse was a second too fast.

He felt it hit his hand, which he had been expecting, but it was too close to his body, right in front of his chest. He slammed his hand down and over, managing to guide it away from his torso, but failed to get it to miss him completely as it shot down right into his left knee.

He instantly knew what it was. Having seen the color, he knew it was one of the possibles, but now he knew. The Bone Splintering Hex. It hurt. A lot.

His attention, however, was soon diverted to something much more serious.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Riddle shouted, soon followed by other curses and hexes, one of which Dumbledore had never heard before.

Green, yellow, red, purple, and black streaks of light rushed forward, not all directly aimed directly at him.

He dived to the left, just as he felt something surge from his core and drive into his injured knee. His knee suddenly felt tight, but there was no more pain. He didn't dare glance down at his knee as he rolled to the side, firing off some curses of his own, one of them streaking past Riddle's head.

Dumbledore awkwardly jumped to his feet, barely missing the yellow hex as he conjured a shield to block the red.

The purple whizzed past him, specks of green within, and the black curse hit the wall.

Dumbledore realized Riddle was definitely faster than he used to be, and he was much more aggressive than he had been in Diagon Alley. He was much more confident.

"You're getting slow in your old age, Dumbledore," Riddle noted snobbishly. "You almost got hit several times there."

Riddle waved his wand again, calling the chunks of wall around him to form into sharp cones before shooting forward. Dumbledore reacted by calling a whole section of the wall to swing in front of him, as if on a hinge, before thrusting the whole thing back at Riddle.

It exploded, sharp pieces of stone and marble going everywhere.

Dumbledore passed his hand in front of him, banishing the pieces of wall as the chucks going toward Riddle erupted into flames.

Riddle had underestimated Dumbledore.

He managed to miss getting hit with most of them, but a few grazed him and ignited the edges of his robes and one nicked the side of his head. Riddle quickly put out the flames, now furious.

He began spouting off as many curses as he could, the curse Dumbledore had been unable to identify being said several times.

Once again on the defensive, Dumbledore blocked, dodged, and deflected, throwing back a few of his own curses when he could. Deflecting one curse, however, turned out to be a bad idea, as it careened into the wall and caused a good portion of the wall to explode out.

The only good thing was that Voldemort wasn't out of harm's way and was forced to shield himself instead of completely focusing on his attack. However, the shield Dumbledore conjured was slammed back, protecting Dumbledore from being crushed by the crumbled wall, but it also pushed him back into the path of a curse.

Dumbledore cringed, quickly realizing it was the unknown curse. He braced for the impact, knowing it was inevitable since both of his hands were preoccupied with fending off the wall and he couldn't turn away, but his core wasn't as helpless.

He once again felt it rumble, before feeling it quickly surge and pool at the area the curse was about to hit.

It felt like a sledge hammer, and that was putting it lightly, ramming several inches below his right shoulder. Dumbledore had no doubt he had just suffered at least one broken rib.

He somehow managed to stay on his feet, though, having had a solid stance before being hit. He raised his eyes to see Voldemort, who had obliterated the portion of wall that had been threatening to squish him.

His eyes fell on Riddle's face, confused when he found utter shock. Riddle had obviously seen the curse hit him. Was he surprised the Great Albus Dumbledore had actually been hit, or was it something else?

Dumbledore continued to stare at Riddle, who was staring back with angry surprise, and he was certain he saw Riddle mouth 'impossible,' but their staring contest was short lived as they heard running footsteps racing towards them.

Voldemort straightened, patting the spot on his robes where he had placed the prophesy.

"I have what I came for and have had my fun," he said, and with that, he apparated away as Moody and several others of the Order and Amici made it around the corner, finding the hall in utter devastation.

Dumbledore looked down at himself as he took a few steps to the side to lean against the most undamaged portion of wall. His knee was still tight and the right side of his chest was now throbbing. He knew his knee was in bad shape and that the only reason he was still standing was because his magic had wrapped the bones, keeping the splintery mess together. He knew the damage branched up his femur and slightly down below his knee. He wasn't looking forward to Madam Pomfrey's ministrations, but then changed that opinion when he felt some of the magic there draining back into his core.

He, with as much dignity as he could manage, crumpled down against the wall, beads of sweat quickly gathering on his brow as the pain in his leg came back, suddenly pounding with each beat of his heart. He idly wondered why it was getting so hard to breathe.

"Albus!" someone shouted.

He was suddenly aware of a presence hovering directly over him, and could make out several other people rustling just beyond. Opening his eyes, confused since he never remembered closing them, he found Moody's bulging eye right in front of his face.

"We need to get him to Poppy," he heard Kingsley say.

Moody grunted, his large eye now twirling around as his normal one continued examining him.

"His left leg is splintered and I think he might have a punctured lung, I can't be sure though, something's blocking my eye," Moody said, pulling out what Dumbledore recognized as one of the portkeys he had given all of the fighters.

"Is it safe to move him?" Sirius asked.

"We don't have a choice. St. Mungo's has enough on their hands right now," Moody said, motioning for Kingsley to help Dumbledore into a better position for portkeying to Hogwarts.

"Albus, can you tell us anything about what happened? What you were hit with?" Moody asked.

"Bone Splintering Hex and something I don't know," he answered, before pausing as a strong wave of pain came and went. "It was purplish-blue with green streaks."

He heard several people gasp before mumbling things he couldn't make out. Moody seemed to freeze before going into action. Before Dumbledore knew it, a portion of his robes had been banished and Moody had leaned forward, peering at the skin he had just exposed around his right shoulder.

"Bloody hell," Sirius breathed. "What is that?"

"Alastor?" Dumbledore asked, wanting to know what they were seeing and what the curse had done to him.

"You're going to be alright, Albus; the curse seems to have been stopped somehow," Moody managed, actually trying to sound consoling.

"Then what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked, pushing aside the stabbing pain in his leg and the odd sensation that had taken over the entire right side of his ribcage.

"I don't know," Moody whispered. "Just hang on; we're taking you to Poppy. She'll know what to do."

Dumbledore was too weak to press for answers, and all words escaped him when Moody took hold of his left arm and activated the portkey. He felt himself get yanked back, the familiar uncomfortable feeling of the portkey temporarily clouding all other unpleasant sensation.

They landed, Poppy's wand immediately waving over him even before he could realize he was on the floor of the hospital wing. He could hear her jabbering over him, but it was all muffled by a ringing in his ears and a burning sensation saturating his knee. He didn't even want to think about his chest, but soon it didn't matter either way, for his vision was growing dark, frantic shouts turning into a blissful hum of silence.

And so, for the first time in over a century, Albus Dumbledore passed out.

* * *

_Next part: __Salandra's Magic  
_

A/N: I did warn you people, my bad guys are not pushovers. Hope you enjoyed this part, it was a little hard to write at times.


	40. Book 3 Pt 7: Salandra’s Magic

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews :D

Also: I know one Inferi is supposed to be 'Inferius', but it just sounds wrong, so I'm using 'Inferi' for both singular and plural forms.

**Questions/Concerns Concerning:**

_Animagi_: I haven't decided. Maybe.

_Dumbledore vs. Riddle_: Riddle is about 25 physically, so will be fast. On top of that, he got Lockhart's magic, a decent amount of Susan Bones, and had the improved diary to go into making his new body. He's going to be a force to be reckoned with. With that said, Dumbledore still dodged and took on an impressive amount of magic, dishing out some of his own. I think they are equally matched, for the most part, Riddle just got in a lucky shot that then hindered Dumbledore's other reactions.

_Dumbledore and Fawkes_: Dumbledore is Fawkes' Steward, like how Harry is with Salandra. Phoenixes don't have masters.

_Snape, Dumbledore, and the truth about Mage/Custosae_: They have no reason to connect Harry with being Mage or one of the Custosae leaders. To Dumbledore, Harry is just where they got a great deal of their information on Riddle, and to Snape, Draco was the best connection to see what Lucius Malfoy was up to, and the other Death Eaters earlier, while still keeping behind the scenes. Why would they think children were able to organize and run a highly secretive and influential group that has strong ties to goblins and access to impressive magical knowledge? They wouldn't, because they would be more concerned about making sure they were genuinely wanting to help take down Voldemort, and once they were sure of that, they would want to help them do it, instead of wanting to investigate them--that would be sort of counterproductive at the moment, if you know what I mean.

Thanks for the questions, I hope I have answered them all well enough to be understood.

* * *

- - - Book 3 — **Part 7: Salandra's Magic**

All of the Custosae were in the Come and Go Room, save Hagrid, who was waiting anxiously outside the infirmary, having heard a very large commotion before someone had cast a silencing and locking charm on the door. He suspected Snape.

Harry, Teddy, Ron, Draco, Dobby, Neville, Revlis, Hermione, Susan, Vince, Greg, Fred, George, and Ginny were spread out in the Come and Go Room. Most of them gathered around several mirrors, waiting for someone to tell them what was going on.

"Mighty Squib…" they heard.

Susan, Vince, Greg, and Ginny leaned forward, knowing it was Hagrid.

"Little John, what's happening?"

"I don't know, but I think they brought back someone. I think it's serious. They've sealed the infirmary."

Vince and Greg huffed as Susan quickly relayed the message to the others.

"I'll contact you if I get anymore information, but I am certain the attack is over now. As I was coming up here, I was just able to see Snape running towards the dungeons."

"Okay, thanks, Hagrid."

"We are a formation of defenders," he whispered, shutting down the mirror.

"I wish what we knew what was happening," Ron said.

"Sirius and Remus will contact soon," Hermione said.

A few moments after she said that, Sirius called. The others went silent, hiding their presence, as Harry went to the corner of the room to appear as if he was alone—since Sirius and Remus didn't know the whole truth about his Custosae activities or position.

"Griffin, tell the others that Long Beard came back injured. He managed to regain consciousness for a few seconds after his first black out before passing out again. He said, 'He has it, he got it. Tell Mage,'" Sirius said.

Harry and the others paled upon hearing that.

Harry could tell he was in Poppy's office, or what he guessed was her office, and was sure Sirius had cast the appropriate spells.

"McGonagall left to Dumbledore's office just now when I told her I don't know how fast my contact can reach Mage," Sirius said.

Harry felt bad for lying and hiding his other identity, but it couldn't be helped right now, and would only cause more chaos at the moment—not to mention unwanted attention and questions, so he answered as honestly as he was able.

"Can you contact him?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"Good, though it might not be needed now, I think Long Beard told Cheshire (McGonagall) how to contact Mage directly in case of an emergency, and maybe he can be reached faster that way," Sirius said. "But just in case, I'll let you go now."

"Wait, how bad is Long Beard?" Harry asked, worry rising.

"We honestly don't know. Better than it could have been, since the curse he was hit with seems to have been completely eliminated, but very bad because now it seems no magic is working on him. Relentless (Poppy) casts and it doesn't do anything…well, if anything, it seems to get worse."

"Tell them to stop casting!" Harry couldn't help but shout, his experience with his chaotic magic urging him to tell them to stop messing with unknown magic.

"They already have, though the Dark Knight is confident potions might help. He went to get some earlier."

"Okay. I'll contact Mage and the other Custosae; I'll see if they have any suggestions."

Sirius nodded and ended the connection.

"Hermione, Neville, I think it would be best for me to talk with Cheshire, if she does try to make contact," Harry said, Teddy gazing up at him from the top of his foot.

The others nodded in agreement, casting the needed spells before handing him the mirror, just as it heated up.

Harry closed his eyes, wishing for the room to look like the outside. He got his wish, making his corner look as if he was out in some dark forest.

Draco and Vince cast the needed privacy spells around him, (which allowed them to hear what he and McGonagall were saying, but prevented sound from entering his area) before he gave the nod and answered McGonagall. Soon after, they stepped back, turning to their own mirrors, hoping for Hagrid or one of the others to give them more information about what had and was happening.

"Hermit?" McGonagall asked.

"No, Cheshire, I'm Mage," Harry said gently, slowly moving down to sit on the forest floor, darkness around him. "Please, tell me what has happened."

McGonagall looked stunned for a moment, actually finding herself talking to the leader of the Custosae, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Long Beard was injured during a fight with Riddle. Al—Long Beard managed to tell us that V-voldemort got it," she said, clearly shaken, but holding herself together. Harry continued to listen. "His left knee suffered a Bone Splintering Hex, but a new kind of curse Voldemort seems to have just created hit his chest."

Harry straightened, not able to hide the extreme flash of worry passing over his face.

"What was this curse? What does it do? Has Riddle made any other new curses?" he asked.

"It's purple with specks of green within." McGonagall grew very grim. "During the attack, nearly all victims of the curse were immediately killed and converted into inferi…."

"Nearly all?" Harry questioned.

"That curse was the one that hit Long Beard, but something seems to have stopped and eliminated it. Relentless cannot even find a trace of it, Peg having offered her some samples to compare her scans to."

"Alright. Is that the only curse?"

"No, there's a yellow one. It controls the body instead of the mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, unlike the Imperius, which can be fought with a strong mind, this yellow curse controls the body itself. We don't know if someone can fight it, but one man Peg saw get hit with it ran towards the inferi, and well, you can imagine what happened then. Peg has dubbed it, 'the Dummy Curse'."

Harry took a moment before moving on, storing the new information for later. There were more important things to think about.

"How is Long Beard doing right now? What's his condition?"

"Whatever stopped the curse seems to be preventing all other magic from penetrating his skin. Relentless had to use a lot of power just to get a decent magical scan from him."

"Does this cover his whole body?"

"No, just his leg and the right side of his chest. Right where we need to cast healing spells," McGonagall nearly spat, clearly annoyed at feeling helpless. "It's as if his magic has a mind of its own."

Harry looked up, looking to the others, all of them thinking along the same lines as he was. Salandra's magic may have something to do with this. It was the only thing that made any sense.

"Viper, can I assume you know what to do?" Harry asked, McGonagall hearing his request and knowing he was speaking to someone on his side.

Draco nodded and looked at Dobby. They disappeared with a pop (though Harry and McGonagall didn't hear it), going down to speak with Salandra.

That night, it had been decided that a few of them needed a 'Custosae' codename, namely Draco, just as a security precaution. Fred and George definitely agreed, saying that if Snape heard Tavi's name, if it somehow came up, he'd know something was up (if he didn't already). They decided Draco's 'Custosae' codename — just as Harry's was 'Mage' — would be Viper. Neville's was Thorn, and Ron's was Phoenix.

Harry was now thankful Ginny had suggested the double names for those who had frequent contact with Amici members. It would not only provide more cover, but it would get them into the mindset of being a leader, instead of merely a messenger, which was what most of the Amici thought of them if they had them as a contact.

"What happened during the attack?" Harry asked.

McGonagall told him what Sirius and Remus did, no doubt saving hundreds of lives, getting them to evacuate immediately. She then went into what Moody, Bill, Bones, and the others did.

"Peg, Breaker (Bill), and Iron Man (Kingsley) tried to prevent the Death Eaters from entering the Department of Mysteries, but due to the Infuri and V-voldemort, they were just able to stop the Death Eaters and Inferi. Aurors came soon after, but by the time they reached where Voldemort had gone, Long Beard had fought him."

Harry nodded, trying to digest everything.

"Lone Lantern (Amelia Bones) and Torch (Arthur) managed to get to the Minister. As you had suggested to Long Beard, he has been moved to the safe location. Torch, Dug (Amos Diggery), and Fire Ball (Charlie) are with him now, awaiting further directions from you," she said.

Harry gave a short sigh of relief, knowing the Minister was safe at the Burrow, which had the best Wards money and friendly relations with the goblins could buy.

"They will stay with him there, but can send word to the Wizengamot that he is safe once things settle enough for them to properly receive such information," Harry said, before continuing. "Was any other Amici injured?"

"Iron Man was grazed with a cutting curse, but will be fine. Blade (Joseph Moy) was hit with a bludgeoning curse in the chest and had to go to St. Mungo's. Nightingale (Jean Burry) told us he will be alright, it will just take some time for him to be up and around again because of the damage to his ribcage," she said, spouting out the information she had been given by Moody and Sirius, clueless about who most of the codenames were referring to, but knowing Mage would know them all. "Colossus (Flitwick), Shade (Forshaw Craw), and Galadriel (Somac) have gone to St. Mungo's to provide some more internal protection, since the Ministry has stationed a number of Aurors around the perimeter of the hospital and Ministry."

"Good," Harry said, thinking.

He looked up to Hermione, trying to decide something, before looking back at McGonagall.

"Cheshire, do we need more protection around the Ministry or any other place right now?" he asked.

McGonagall looked piercingly at him, trying to determine why he was asking that.

"I think everything is being covered as well as can be expected, sir, and considering the circumstances, I think we have countered the attack as well as we could have, with or without only a week to prepare. The total number of… casualties," she clearly didn't like that word, "has been estimated by Peg. He believes sixty to eighty people have died, mostly all due to the Inferi Curse, and we are certain the number of injured is around thirty. I can only imagine how bad it would have been without our interference."

"We should have done more… I should have…" Harry muttered, before shaking his head, knowing that 'should have's do nothing but hinder.

McGonagall decided to put in her two cents.

"Sir, Al—Long Beard knows there was only so much we could do, to do anything more than we had initially would have alerted V-voldemort that his plan had been discovered, resulting in him changing his plans and making things worse. I know you know there are spies among the Ministry ranks, a number of them Aurors."

Mage nodded. "Long Beard and I knew the battle would not be clean and that loss of life was inevitable, I just despise that fact."

"So do I."

Harry was about to reply when he saw Draco and Dobby appear.

Draco hurried forward, casting a quick voice altering charm on himself and banished the special buffering spells around Harry.

"Mage, you're needed, right now!" he shouted.

"Cheshire, is there anything else you need to tell me?" he asked hurriedly.

"No, Mage," she said, worried about what the Custosae she couldn't see had yelled about.

"Thank you, I'll send help to Long Beard as soon as my people come up with a solution, Viper is working on it right now. Just keep him stable," he said.

She nodded and deactivated the mirror, not wanting to hold up Mage in what was clearly important as she hurried to the hospital wing.

Harry put the mirror away, quickly looking at Draco and Dobby.

"You have to do the healing spells, only someone with Salandra's magic in them can get through the magical resistance on him. Apparently, something triggered that ability in Salandra's magic within him, and it will continue drawing from his core until it has received a sign that it can shut down. For basilisks, their resistance is something they can maintain once they have first killed by their sight — some odd drawing life from the victim thing or something. It's sort of like an echo of their life force that they get, it never runs out, and the more things they stare-kill, the stronger their resistance becomes, which is another reason why old basilisks are stronger than younger ones. But Dumbledore doesn't have that source; his resistance is drawing power directly from his core instead.

"Salandra said it would probably stop once his magic knows he is safe and is being cared for, but all it knows right now, because it is so weak, is that spells were still recently being cast at his body. If we don't do something, his core will continue to drain and he'll die!"

Hermione and Ginny gasped, the twins dashing up and eliminating the glamour charms on Harry as Ron and Neville yanked Harry towards the door.

"Come on, let's go!" Draco said, Harry, Teddy, Dobby, and him quickly grabbing hands. "I'll come back as soon as I can," Draco yelled over his shoulder to the others, all of them realizing what he was planning to do.

The others just stood and stared as they disappeared with a pop, Dobby taking them directly into the infirmary….

O o O o O

_Infirmary_

-POP-

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius shouted as Poppy blurted an undignified swear, making Remus whip his head around to stare and Sirius gape at her in surprise.

Moody had to stop himself from hexing the forms that had just appeared by Dumbledore's bed as he moved between them and Dumbledore, pushing Harry and Teddy back. Snape had to catch (gracefully) a potion bottle he was about to hand to Poppy, and McGonagall halting what she was saying about Mage.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Poppy questioned, ignoring the fact Sirius was still staring at her in amazement upon hearing her less than appropriate words earlier.

"The Custosae!" Draco managed, still trying to catch his breath from telling Harry and the others what Salandra had told him. "Harry has to do the spells. The resistance the Headmaster has is drawing from his core, we have to hurry!"

All of the adults conscious gaped at him, well, except Snape, since Draco was his link to the Custosae.

"Do as he says!" Snape ordered, seeing that no one was moving and Moody was still preventing Harry from getting to Dumbledore.

"How…?" Pomfrey began.

"Draco is my link to the Custosae," Snape stated. "He'll explain the Custosae reasoning for this later, I'm sure. Mad-eye, limp out of the way. Poppy, tell Harry the spells that need to be cast. Harry, do whatever Draco told you to do."

No one argued with Snape, instantly doing as they were told.

Harry stepped up, unable to stop himself from staring, horrified, at Dumbledore's exposed chest. He was a fairly toned old man (due to both Salandra's magic and his natural physique), but an old man none the less. This would have been fine, but there was a huge bruise covering half of his chest, the darkest portions being overlapped with a painful looking electrical-like burn, which was all slightly hued by an odd green glow. Understandably, it made him look very sickly and frail.

Harry and Teddy (who had read the book Poppy had given them that summer on anatomy) knew just by looking that Dumbledore's collar bone was broken, as well as his second and third rib from the top. It was all morbidly colorful, and the unsteady rise and fall of his chest was all that told them he was alive.

Teddy, who was being held by Harry's left arm, released a terrified gasp and yelled, "His stuffing! Hurry, Harry, help him!"

Harry looked up to Poppy. "What do I do?"

Poppy quickly told him the spells, which Harry immediately cast, not looking at Poppy's worried eyes, which would have told him no one his age should be able to cast such spells yet.

She kept that knowledge to herself, hoping it would somehow work, that Harry Potter's luck would show itself once again. It did.

The bones mended and the harsh breathing and bruising disappeared, the burn-like marks faded into barely raised scars, and the deep bruising became very light; however, the green hue was still present. Harry hoped it would disappear once he fixed Dumbledore's knee.

Harry moved around the bed, ignoring how tired he was, the cloth of Dumbledore's pants over his knee already having been cut away.

It was wrapped in a very faint and thin green mist, though Harry could make out a very curious looking scar that covered the majority of his knee. He could have sworn it was a map of some kind, but didn't dwell on what it was because there were more important things to think about.

Poppy told him the needed spells, fighting with herself for doing so, seeing how tired he was from doing the other ones. He cast the first one, suddenly feeling unsteady on his feet. He closed his eyes, hoping for just enough magic to finish his task. Suddenly, he felt his magic churn, much like it did before a flare. Grasping his wand, he waited for the feeling to grow before saying the spell, letting his magic come.

He was too scared to even imagine what letting chaotic magic go through his wand would do, but only hoped that his will and Teddy would be able to stabilize it and allow it to do what he wanted.

The spell spread through Dumbledore's leg, Pomfrey having explained it would banish all of the damaged portion of bone so that he could take Skele-grow.

The infirmary was extremely quiet, so quiet in fact that he could hear Dumbledore's breathing become more steady, but he was disappointed when he found that Dumbledore's leg and chest were still coated in the green hue.

Not knowing what else to do, but knowing every second was important, Teddy decided to take matters into his own paws and leapt forward and hugged Dumbledore's chest before anyone could even try to stop him. Harry, still feeling his magic was unstable, did the only thing he could do, and shot his hand onto Teddy's back in case of a sudden flare.

There was a big flash of very faint green light.

Teddy and Harry were thrown back, slamming into poor Snape who just happened to be behind them.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted, hurrying forward.

"I'm okay," Harry said, Teddy patting him on the chest.

"Is your stuffing okay, not going to turn green or anything?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm okay," he said again, trying to get off of Snape who seemed to be in shock—slamming into a cabinet by a magically thrown boy and teddy bear can do that to a person.

Teddy jumped off of Harry, quickly going to Snape's side as Sirius helped Harry up.

"Are you alright Professor Snape?! Is your gray stuffing squished at all?" Teddy asked, rubbing Snape's head, trying to find bumps or other defects.

Snape suddenly came to his senses, pushing Teddy away, making the little bear fall on his rump and skid across the floor for a few feet.

"I'm fine," he grunted, holding himself back from snapping as he looked up at Pomfrey, who was waving her wand over Dumbledore.

She gave a resigned sigh. "He's magically exhausted, has a few bruises that will take a little more time to heal, and will need to take Skele-grow once he's awake and his core has regained some more strength, but I am certain he will be okay now."

Pomfrey then turned her attention to Harry and Teddy, who had hurried back to Harry's side, still hoping Snape hadn't suffered a brain injury, especially when he seemed so crabby, but then, he supposed, that was normal behavior for him.

"Mr. Potter, lay down right now. After all of that casting, I am not letting you out of this room until you have slept!" Pomfrey ordered.

Sirius and Remus looked apologetically to Harry as they watched McGonagall help him into bed and tuck him in, putting Teddy under the blankets too.

Draco caught Harry's eye and gave a subtle nod, secretly telling him he and the others will take care of anything that may come up as he rests.

Dobby and Draco were then shuffled out, Snape wanting to hear what else the Custosae might have told Draco.

Draco quickly told him what he had told the others — that it was Salandra's magic, but due to the source of Dumbledore's resistance, he needed to get Harry down to the infirmary immediately (hence Dobby's assistance, though it wasn't really needed—but only members of the Custosae knew about Draco, Harry, and Teddy's popping ability).

O o O

The Ministry, not to mention the entire Wizarding World, was on high alert and on guard. Arthur had sent word to the Wizengamot about Fudge's wellbeing, and that he was safe, which was an utter relief for them, since they were still getting names of the fallen.

Even the Minister's secretary hadn't been safe. Her name had joined those who had suffered the Infuri Curse.

The only thing which calmed the hearts of the survivors was knowing that the Infuri victims hadn't done the Dark Lord's bidding for long—despite the morbid truth behind that admission and relief.

Hermione and the others continued juggling messages, Hermit having to show herself to McGonagall later that night to give instructions about defenses and such (like who would take watch over what and whom). McGonagall didn't ask about the whereabouts of Mage.

The twins, Vince, and Greg busied themselves with finishing the inventions they had been working on for weeks, suddenly wishing they had had time to finish them before the battle earlier that day, but at least they had them done now.

Susan and Ginny were working on plans of defense for the Ministry, certain that the Ministry would be enlisting the help of the Custosae to protect its employees now.

At curfew, Ron and the others quickly went to their dorms, Hermione, Ron, and Draco keeping their mirrors close in case one of the Amici needed to speak with them during the night. Thankfully, it was not needed.

O o O o O

Harry woke up to the sound of Teddy giggling quietly, which could be a good or bad sign. Peeking over, he found Teddy sitting up and facing Dumbledore's bed. Harry quickly sat up, hoping to find his headmaster awake.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Good morning, Harry," he said, looking much better than he had a few hours ago.

It was about 2 am now.

"How are you feeling, sir?" he asked.

"Much better, and thank you, Harry. Teddy just began telling me some of what had happened after my second black out," he said.

"How much has he told you?" Harry asked.

"Just what happened to me and what you and he did," he answered, Teddy nodding in agreement. "I wish I knew how the others are doing, both our people and the Ministry's."

"I can't say I know much about that, but I know some."

"Please share, Harry. I would call for Severus or Minerva, but I think it would be unfair to wake them from a sleep they no doubt have just gone into."

"People named Iron Man and Blade were hurt, but they'll be okay," Harry said, deciding a bare minimum amount of information would be okay. "There are some Amici at St. Mungo's giving added security, and I think there are two beyond that door protecting us."

"Do you know anything about the Minister?"

"I was told he's safe."

"Harry, how do you know all of this?"

_Great, Harry. Bare minimum. Right._

"Draco was contacted by a Custosae, and I suppose the Custosae figured we had a right to know a sliver of information. He mentioned an Amici by the name of Cheshire who would know more about it all, though. About the battle I mean," Harry said.

That seemed to make sense to Dumbledore, so he moved on. He knew Harry knew about the Custosae (being the individual who told them information concerning Riddle-having his memories and all) and that he knew about Sirius and Remus' participation in the Amici, having lived with them during the summer. It was no surprise that the Custosae would give information to him and one of his close friends (Dumbledore not knowing about Draco being Tavi, at the moment).

Dumbledore gave a little hum, twiddling his thumbs for a moment after he shifted slightly in the bed, making himself more comfortable.

"So, he got the prophesy?" Harry asked after a moment.

Dumbledore sighed, turning slightly to face Harry. His shoulder was still a little sore, but nothing like it was before.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered honestly, assuming Sirius or one of the others had told him or he had overheard it.

"Well, it's not like he didn't hate me already," Harry said.

"We are going to need to be much more careful, Harry. Now that he knows only you can kill him, and only he can kill you, he is not going to hold back anything anymore."

"Hold back?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"Yes, you see, before, he had no idea what the rest of the prophesy said. For all he knew, it could have said you would become his greatest ally. The portion of the prophesy he knew only said you have the power to vanquish him, not that you would. Now that he knows that the one the prophesy spoke of is really you — having marked you as his equal — and that neither of you can truly live while the other survives, he has no reason to hold back."

"What do you think he is going to do?" Harry asked.

"I think he will lay low for a little bit, give the Wizarding World a false sense of security, especially since he has no idea why his curse didn't work on me — which reminds me, did anyone explain anything about that curse to you? Teddy didn't get that far earlier. He was amused with my currently jelly-like knee," Dumbledore said, lightening the conversation somewhat. "I'm glad we have no need to know the layout of the London Underground at the moment, it would be very hard to read."

Harry smiled, Dumbledore's eyes twinkling brightly in the darkness.

"So it really was a map?" Harry asked, wondering how on earth anyone would get a scar of such a detailed map on themselves.

"Yes, I accidently acquired it in my youth. A friend mispronounced a spell and lit the map's magic ink on fire. It had been resting on my knee at the time."

"Wow," Harry and Teddy both said.

"It has been very helpful to me over the years, though when I first got it I was not overjoyed with having a magic Underground secret map practically tattooed to my knee."

"I can understand that," Harry agreed.

"So Harry, having gone off on a random tangent, let us return to the subject at hand."

Harry nodded, growing serious again.

"Voldemort made two new curses, the Custosae told us. The Inferi Curse, and one that is being called 'the Dummy Curse.'"

"Which was I hit with?"

"The Inferi one."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose.

"And what was it supposed to have done?"

Harry looked down, not wanting to say the words out loud. Knowing what the outcome could have been was hard enough. He blinked away the tears that had begun to pool, Teddy scooting closer to him to offer comfort.

"I was supposed to have died and turned into an infuri," Dumbledore whispered, able to draw that conclusion from Harry's reaction.

Harry nodded, giving a little muffled sniffle, quickly collecting himself.

"Well, at least now I know why Tom looked at me the way he did," Dumbledore muttered, before looking back over at Harry who had laid back down, his face hidden in shadow.

Suddenly, Dumbledore froze, swearing he had just heard the words, "I hate Halloween," come from Harry's lips in a startlingly familiar tone.

"What did you say, Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, the need for sleep clearly calling him.

"I thought you said something."

"No, sir, I don't think I did."

"Oh, alright then, my boy."

They laid there in silence. Harry worried he had said too much, while Dumbledore was trying to reason with himself that the thought that he had just had was impossible.

"Harry, before we both go back to sleep - since I am sure if Madam Pomfrey caught us up, we'd be in trouble - you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, sir," Harry answered, quelling the guilty feeling rising inside him. "Thanks."

"And me, sir?" Teddy asked lifting himself up slightly, not wanting to be left out.

"Of course, Teddy," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"And you can tell me anything too, I'm good at keeping secrets," Teddy said proudly.

"I'm sure you are," he said quietly, quite entertained by the little bear.

With that, Harry pulled Teddy closer to him and went to sleep, oblivious to Dumbledore's whirling thoughts in the bed beside him.

* * *

_Next part: __WWW_


	41. Book 3 Pt 8: WWW

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they help me write whenever I can get a break from classes and life :D

**Questions/Concerns Concerning:**

_Inferi Curse and Magic Power_:Not every Death Eater was casting the Inferi Curse, since a weak wizard would find it moderately draining to cast, however, like the killing curse, anyone can cast it if they have enough hate and nasty intent.

* * *

- - - Book 3 - **Part 8: WWW**

Madam Pomfrey stepped out of her office and found a sight she had to capture. Quickly going back into her office to get her magic camera, she came back in and snapped a picture.

Teddy was snoozing on Harry's chest, teddybear behind in the air, fuzzy tail and all. Harry's hand was resting on the back of Teddy's head, both oblivious to the world.

"I expect a copy of that once you develop it, my dear," Dumbledore whispered, resting in the adjacent bed.

Hearing his voice, Pomfrey quickly put the camera on the table and went to him, waving her wand over him.

"How are you feeling, Headmaster?" she asked.

"My shoulder feels a little tight, and my leg feels numb, but other than that, just tired," Dumbledore said.

"You should still be asleep, that's why." She waved her wand a little bit more. "But despite your poor sleeping habits, your core seems to have recovered some of its strength back. If you'd like, you can take skele-grow now."

"I believe it would be best to get it over with," Dumbledore said, deciding it best not to tell her he had woken earlier that morning and had spoken to Harry and Teddy.

He didn't want to see what she might do.

O o O o O

"Minerva, that really isn't necessary," Harry heard, quickly recognizing it as Dumbledore's voice.

"Poppy insisted," McGonagall said, this clearly at least being the fifth time she had said this. Her voice was tired, and really didn't sound up for a fight.

"But, Minerva, it's..."

Was the Headmaster... whining?

Harry opened his eyes and looked beside him, finding McGonagall sitting on the left side of Dumbledore's bed in a chair with her back to Harry. If Harry had to guess, it looked as if she was holding Dumbledore's hand, but since he couldn't see through people, he couldn't be sure.

He heard McGonagall sigh. "Albus, do you really want to stay in this bed for the rest of the year?"

"Of course not, but-"

"Then you are going to have to do as Poppy says. It won't be that bad, many people have them."

Harry raised his head a little bit to try and look at Dumbledore. He managed to peer around McGonagall to find that Dumbledore had placed his right arm over his eyes.

McGonagall shifted in her chair a little bit. "I wish there was something that could make this easier for you."

Regrowing any amount bone was painful, but a good portion of several leg bones? One of which being the largest bone in the body?! Harry didn't want to even imagine it.

"You know the skele-gro won't work right if there's anything else with it," Dumbledore said, managing to muffle a hiss at the end. "And a numbing spell would not be a good idea," he added, as if able to detect that that was what McGonagall had been thinking about casting. "The nerves need to be able to detect where the new bone is growing, so it can direct the magic accordingly-wouldn't want bone growing the wrong way."

Harry winced, and was certain McGonagall winced as well.

"Well," McGonagall said, changing the topic (or rather, going back to the previous one). "When I get back, you'll have it, and we expect you to use it! Poppy will be on all of our cases if she so much as _thinks_ you haven't done as she said."

"If I must," Dumbledore said, sounding as if he had just given up his month's supply of lemon drops.

"You do," she said, sounding quite pleased with herself now. She got up from her chair, kissed him on the cheek, and left the hospital wing as if she was on a mission.

Harry mused she probably was.

"Glad to know you're awake, Harry," Dumbledore said, his forearm still resting over his eyes.

Harry forced himself not to jump.

"Dumbledore's leg hurts," Teddy stated sadly.

"It'll be fine soon," he said. "Madam Pomfrey said it'll be done around dinner, though she's going to keep me here for at least another day."

"What time is it now, sir?" Harry asked.

"Eleven or so, I believe. Madam Pomfrey will be surprised that you haven't slept longer."

"Oh," Harry managed, a little concerned that he might have missed something Custosae related.

"Everything has been quiet. I think Riddle is regrouping. He lost a fair number of death eaters; not a great deal, mind you, but enough to make him hesitant about attacking anytime soon," Dumbledore said, somehow able to hide his pain fairly well.

Harry nodded, wondering if he was allowed out of bed yet. He didn't want Pomfrey on his case. And what were McGonagall and Dumbledore talking about earlier? He didn't know, but didn't feel it appropriate to ask, so he lay back down.

O o O o O

Breakfast that morning had been a solemn one. McGonagall had stood up beside the Headmaster's table, causing the whole hall to become silent.

"If I may have your attention," she began, already having the full attention of everyone in the hall, but needing some place to begin. "As I am sure many of you know, there was an attack at the Ministry last night."

The very few who didn't know gasped.

"I will not go into specifics of the battle, but feel that you all must be told that the Headmaster was injured during it. He is currently recovering in the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey is confident he will make a full recovery, but until then, I am acting Headmistress."

She then sat down, their breakfast appearing on the table soon after as the students began whispering, worried and wondering what exactly had happened and if Dumbledore was really okay.

Then the Daily Prophet came.

On the front page was a photo of the Atrium, several Custosae (though technically Amici) fighters battling Death Eaters, Ministry workers scrambling about.

The articles detailed the havoc and the current number of injured and dead, and went into the heroic actions of the Custosae, including Mr. Black's announcement moments before the attack, which no doubt saved hundreds.

It also mentioned that Voldemort had gone into a highly secret section of the Ministry of Magic and had succeeded in stealing an item, despite the attempts of the Custosae and Albus Dumbledore. Fudge was also included in the article, understandably, and stated that he was in a safe location, protected by Custosae, and was communicating with the Board of Governors and the Wizengamot from there.

After detailing the battle, another article went into the new curses used, several people of the Ministry and of the press evidently feeling the public had a right to know. The Infuri Curse was soon the most feared one of them all.

The day crawled along, and lunch was just as bright as breakfast, especially when who the casualties were began coming in. A number of the students whose loved ones had been injured were allowed to floo to St. Mungos, Professor Flitwick escorting them.

Those, whose family members had died, were allowed to go home to their families if they wished. There were around ten students with such circumstances.

Before dinner, Harry was allowed to leave the infirmary, Pomfrey assuring him Dumbledore would most likely be well enough to leave sometime the next day. McGonagall had yet to bring in whatever she and Dumbledore had been talking about that morning.

"Harry, how are you? How's Dumbledore?" Hermione asked as he entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'm fine, and Pomfrey said he'd probably be able to leave tomorrow, though he's going to need to take it easy for at least a week. I think her words were, 'No strenuous activities, Albus, I mean it! If I hear you've overexerted yourself, I'll drag you back in here myself for you to be bedridden for the rest of the week, if not longer!'"

"Poor Dumbledore..." Ron said.

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty."

"So, Come and Go Room?" Harry asked.

"Definitely, I'll notify the others," Hermione said, quickly getting out her mirror to tell the others.

They all arrived in the Come and Go Room, including Hagrid and Dobby.

They quickly brought Harry up to speed with what had been going on while he was in the infirmary, which wasn't much, just that the Minister had contacted the Board and the Wizengamot and that the Ministry was stepping up their security and such. To put it simply, they were preparing for war.

"So, any other Custosae business?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry-"

"Funny you should ask-"

"For we have finished creating a few-"

"Things that will be-"

"Very helpful," the twins said.

"Greg and Vince-"

"And Hermione-"

"Were very helpful."

"What things have you all made?" Harry asked.

"Things we will be adding to our belts," Hermione said. "We now have a polyjuice-glamour pill. You take it, think of what you want to look like-just like you do with the glamour spell, and then you morph into what you want to look like."

"Wow," Harry said. "So, how does it work?"

"Well, unlike the polyjuice potion, it can be detected, however, it takes a fairly powerful wizard to notice, and if it is noticed, a person still can't see through it. At most, they will know you have a glamour or something similar on, nothing more," Greg explained.

"Hmm, that's not too bad. But what about Moody's eye?" Ron asked.

"He'll be able to detect it and see what features it's affecting, but nothing else," Vince said. "He won't be able to tell what we really look like."

"To deactivate the pill, you say the designated action word, which you define the moment after you swallow the pill and think of what you want to look like," Hermione said.

"How long does it last?" Susan asked.

"As long as a glamour can, but know that it continues to draw from you magically, though very_very_ little."

"We have also made a few other things," Fred began.

"Which will serve as distractions-"

"And other fun little things to annoy Death Eaters."

"Including a swamp!"

"We call our collection of gadgets-"

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!"

"WWW. Nice," Neville said.

"How about we use 'W' Cubed whenever we refer to it outside of here?" Hermione asked.

"Works for us," Fred said, grinning.

"Maybe after Voldemort is gone-"

"And we leave Hogwarts-"

"We can open a shop-"

"And call it that!"

"We're looking forward to it," Draco said.

Harry wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

O o O o O

Dumbledore was not having a happy day. Yeah, sure he was able to leave the infirmary, but it had not come without a price.

Stepping out and turning toward where his office was, he set the bottom of his cane firmly on the floor.

"Now, Headmaster, I want you to use this for at least two weeks. Your leg still has some mending to do, no matter how much you try to deny it," Pomfrey said.

Dumbledore fought back a sigh, glancing down at his cane.

He might have liked it if not for the fact he _supposedly_ needed it. Taking a few steps, he glanced down at it again.

The head of it was a phoenix; the grand wings folded back, allowing for Dumbledore's hand to comfortably wrap around its body. Its head was proudly raised and easy to see. It was a rather dignified cane at least, he thought, suddenly thankful Minerva had taken the time to personally get him a cane, rather than leaving it to Pomfrey, who probably would have given him a walker instead.

She was that cruel. But he supposed he was being too hard on Pomfrey, not that that would stop him from charming his cane...

Finally in his office, he sat down and pulled out his wand. After waving it over the golden phoenix a few times, he was confident he had done what he wanted.

The phoenix would now give a call whenever he didn't know Pomfrey was near, alerting him to her presence.

Sitting back to relax in his chair, he closed his eyes for a moment, thinking.

_Why had Harry whispered what he had? Had Mage spoken to him earlier?_ _Maybe he told Harry he didn't like Halloween either and so Harry's own thoughts later went back to that conversation? Maybe. But if that is so, why am I getting the feeling I'm missing something?_

Dumbledore had thought hard about it before finally going to sleep that night in the infirmary, but he had come up with nothing then, just as right now. Well, pretty much nothing, just some random 'what if' thoughts.

_What if Harry is more than a contact and source for the Custosae?_

_Hmm, he could be an Amici. It would make sense since Sirius and Remus are, and after Severus telling me his contact is young Malfoy, it certainly makes me wonder, but Draco's part in everything probably has a lot to do with the fact Draco's parents were killed than anything else..._

_No...Harry seems more important to Mage than that, for it was Mage who had convinced me to tell Harry about the prophesy he already mostly knew. Definitely makes sense now why Mage did not seem properly bothered that I was going to tell a young boy about such troubling things, since he knew what Harry knew because Harry had told him._

_But that's another troubling thought._

_How had Harry known it was safe to share these things with Mage when he hadn't shared them with anyone else? And that brings back the question of how the Custosae got in contact with Harry without anyone knowing. Perhaps it's through the mirrors, since I am sure they know I would have noticed any increased mail circulation where it came to Harry, such as those Gringott's letters I've seen him receive a few times._

_Maybe I should just ask Mage the next time we talk. We are both on the same side, have the same motives and desire to protect, and after everything, there can't be much reason for him not to tell me something like that._

Dumbledore nodded to himself, deciding that was what he'd do the next talk they had.

O o O o O

Walking into the Great Hall for dinner that night was quiet, and very few people had questioned Harry about where he had been earlier-probably thanks to the Army of Hogwarts.

Everyone seated themselves, expecting McGonagall to stand up and perhaps give an announcement, but she didn't. She remained seated.

Before many could begin to wonder what was up, a light tap by the front of the hall caused them all to become silent.

Dumbledore was there.

He had just stepped from the side room and entered the Great Hall. As usual, his loud robes rivaled the hall's ceiling, but their eyes quickly came to rest on what he was _barely_ leaning on.

A cane. However, instead of making him appear weak, frail, and old, it made him look even more powerful, strong, and wise.

He began walking to the table, a barely audible tap reaching them all.

It told Harry and Hermione (as well as a few others) that Dumbledore was barely using the cane. A sharp look from Pomfrey to Dumbledore was enough to show she had also come to the same conclusion. Dumbledore merely smiled at her, eyes twinkling.

He came to a stop in front of his chair and looked across them all, positively beaming before he attempted a greeting, but before he could, a loud roar from nearly the entire student body erupted, all of them rising to their feet.

Soon after, the professors stood up and joined in the cheers, Flitwick squeaking excitedly while Hagrid's gruff thankful voice and thunderous claps rumbled from down the table. McGonagall discreetly whipped away a tear, standing proudly beside Dumbledore.

Then the twins, and quickly the whole Gryffindor table (and a few from the other tables), began chanting:

"A-D! A-D! Nothin' can stop - the bumblebee!"

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling wildly, making one have to wonder if they were miniature galaxies or something.

Dinner, understandably, ended late that night.

O o O o O

Dumbledore knew he couldn't get caught; he would never be able to hear the end of it if he was.

He looked down the hall, thankful no one was about as he walked briskly to the entrance into the Chamber. The previously soft tap of his cane had disappeared; though that was because of the silencing spell he had placed upon it.

Finally, he made it into the Chamber and called Salandra.

:Master, it is good to see you again: Salandra said, coming from the shadows.

"Hello, Salandra, my dear."

Salandra glanced at the cane.

:I assume no one knows you have come to visit me?:

"No, I don't think they would like the idea of their still healing Headmaster to go down a set of stairs in relative darkness," Dumbledore said with a smile.

:I would hope not: Salandra said, though clearly amused. :Well, as much as I am glad to see you, I gather you have not come for a simple visit:

"No, you're right."

:You want to know more about why your magic reacted as it did?:

"Yes, so next time, though I hope there won't be a next time, I can maybe control it or prevent it from happening. I don't want to burden Harry more than I already have."

:Of course, master:

She slithered forward a little, before lowering herself to get comfortable. Dumbledore conjured a comfy chair.

:What I am about to tell you is very dangerous knowledge, and I only wish a very few to know this:

"Alright, I will keep it to myself, and if I feel I should share it with someone, I'll ask you first."

She nodded.

:The source of a basilisk's overall magic is held within our eyes, and only when we have first killed does the magic spread to the rest of our bodies to provide protection and added strength with the energy we have just gathered from our victim.

:Long ago, a wizard harnessed this power, the power that causes our magic to fully awaken and for us to absorb the life force from our pray. He turned it into a spell, a spell Riddle knows very well:

Salandra paused and gave Dumbledore a long look, watching as he came to the truth.

"The Killing Curse?" he whispered.

:Yes, the magic of the killing curse is the same as the magic that causes my kind's glare to work and for the power we have taken to wrap us in its mighty protection:

"So...when I was exposed to it..." Dumbledore whispered, thinking back. "Right after I got hit in the knee, a killing curse flew by me...that must have been why my magic from you wrapped my leg soon after." He scratched his chin, continuing to think. "And then the Inferi Curse, it had green streaks in it..."

Salandra nodded, pleased he had gathered everything so quickly, but then, what else could she expect from Dumbledore?

"So, the magic in the killing curse acts the opposite for me?"

:I honestly don't know what would happen if you got directly hit by it, considering you are not a basilisk and do not have the same level as stare as I do:

"What about Harry and even Mr. Malfoy?"

:I don't know. Harry is a different case, and so is young Draco. Harry's magic is chaotic and though he has some of my magic, he also has Fawkes', which wars against mine. I cannot even begin to guess what might happen if that curse hit him:

"Well, this does explain a few things, like why a killing curse can't kill a basilisk," Dumbledore said.

Salandra seemed to smile at that. :Yes, I suppose it does:

"So, is there a way to control this magic?" Dumbledore asked, very close to sounding like a first year who had just been introduced to magic.

:Possibly, for with practice you can control your stare and turn it on at will. My first master did. If you are hurt again, I believe if you focus to draw in your magic, you may be able to allow yourself to at least be minimally treated, and after that, I am sure your magic will calm the rest of the way:

Dumbledore nodded. "I think I will try to practice doing that. Do you think it will be similar to Occlumency?"

:Perhaps, my first master did not try to gain that much control, though the killing curse was not a problem during his time:

"Okay, thank you, my dear."

:Your welcome, Master, but I do believe you should leave now. Wouldn't want to make anyone worry:

"Or cause an all out search party," Dumbledore agreed.

Dumbledore went back up the stairs, deciding he would take Pomfrey's advice, just this once, and use the blasted cane.

* * *

_Next part: __Assistance_


	42. Book 3 Pt 9: Assistance

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: Wow, sorry for how long it took me to update, classes have been a bear. Again, thanks for the reviews, they were very helpful in motivating me.

**Questions/Concerns Concerning:**

_Pairings_: I haven't really giving much thought on them. I think for now I will let them sort of develop on their own; believe it or not, that's how most of my characters form (such as Teddy). Anyway, if I do have pairings, they won't be *poof* there they are, in case anyone is worrying about that happening. Well, that's all I have to say on the matter right now.

On with the story!

* * *

- - - Book 3 - **Part 9: Assistance**

Dumbledore sat up suddenly, coming to an epiphany at the wee hours of the morning.

How could he have been SO BLIND!?

It was so simple! It explained everything!

Was he getting too old? How could he have totally spaced this simple explanation? Missed this thing that was staring him right in the face for months?

Perhaps it was the lemon drops; maybe too much sugar was doing something to his brain. That had to be it; many people kept telling him he ate too much sugar. McGonagall had even dared him to stop eating sweets for just one day.

He hadn't been able to make it to breakfast.

But sugar was so good, and lemon drops....

Dumbledore shook himself, reminding himself why he had suddenly woken up.

Harry and the Custosae, after thinking everything over, went hand-in-hand. He saw it now. Understood it now.

Oh, how had he missed it?!

But it didn't matter now, he saw it now and it made so much sense!

The Custosae hadn't initiated contact with Harry, Harry had made contact with them!

Through Hagrid.

Oh, how could he have forgotten Hagrid was a Custosae?

Harry had gone to him when he had had his first bad nightmare at Hogwarts. Dumbledore remembered that night well, McGonagall coming to his chambers to tell him Neville had woken her up to tell her Harry was having a bad nightmare and that soon after she had escorted a very upset Harry to Hagrid.

_Hagrid_, who had no doubt listened to Harry explain his nightmare and probably reveal they were more than mere troubled dreams . . . they were memories.

What had Hagrid said?

_"...these dreams ...are of a ser'us nature, and I think I can safely tell yuh, without betrayin' Harry's wishes, that he has been havin' 'em for as long as he can remember."_

Yeah. As long as he could remember....

Dumbledore sighed, once again wishing Harry did not have to suffer such things, before once again moving on in his thoughts.

Yes, Dumbledore would still ask Mage about how they had brought Harry into the Custosae and how much Harry really knew about them, but at least he had figured out how Harry and the Custosae had gotten so close.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

It was all connected through his grounds keeper, the lovable half-giant.

How could he have overlooked such an obvious (and not just because Hagrid is large) puzzle piece?

O o O o O

The following days were relatively peaceful, considering how the previous days had been, though Harry and the Custosae were trying very hard to determine what Riddle's next move would be. However, in the middle of that week, Harry decided to speak to Rook about it, and ask him if he had any ideas.

He did.

"The Dark Lord can be patient when he needs to be," Rook said over the mirror. "I believe he will wait until the holidays to do anything major."

"Hmm," Harry hummed, thinking.

"I imagine he would want to do something directly against his enemies, such as their families."

"Like their children..." Harry whispered, suddenly coming up with the most likely thing Riddle would do. "He'd attack the train."

"It is no doubt a prime target, and one he would exploit."

"I've gotta talk to Long Beard and come up with a defense."

"My Clan and the Goblin Nation is at your disposal," Rook said with a short nod. "We are willing to place wards, both offensive and defensive, on the train, and if Long Beard accepts, we would also be willing to personally send a few of our noble guards."

"Thank you, Rook. You're a great and honorable ally," Harry said, feeling slightly overwhelmed by everything Rook was offering him.

"As are you. I take my oaths very seriously, as I know you do as well. You are an honorary member of my Clan, child, as well as a respected leader. It is my honor to assist you."

Harry blinked, deciding it was best to just move on and accept his compliments with grace and a nod. "I'll speak with Long Beard and schedule a time you two could meet. I think He'd like to meet the individual organizing the protection of Hogwart's Express."

"I would expect no less," Rook said, before deactivating his mirror.

Soon after, Harry and the others wrote a letter which would arrange a meeting with Dumbledore. Mage had a lot to talk about with Long Beard.

O o O o O

Harry and the others were on their way to dinner, Dumbledore had just come up behind them and, unknown to them, Madam Pomfrey was around the corner. Glancing behind them, they saw Dumbledore walking, actually carrying his cane like a baton rather than using it as it should be.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione greeted.

"Ah, hello, ready for lunch? I hear the house elves have dished up something grand for us tonight. I believe dessert includes those lovely little chocolate dipped cherries.

"They are such good cooks!"

Harry and the others hid their amused grins, finding Dumbledore's endless enthusiasm for sweets entertaining.

But before any of them could reply, Dumbledore's phoenix cane gave a trill. Ron's eyes grew wide as Dumbledore immediately put his cane down and leaned on it as if he had been using it the whole time.

"Headmaster, I was just looking for you!" Madam Pomfrey said, coming around the corner.

Ron nearly choked as she made her way to them. Hermione and the others glanced at Ron in confusion. What was he laughing at?

"Ah, Madam Pomfrey, I was just talking about the delicious desserts we have to look forward to," Dumbledore said as Pomfrey looked at the cane firmly planted on the floor in approval. "Is there something you need from me?"

"You need to take these before dinner tonight. Knowing how quickly dinner moves along in the Great Hall, I thought it best I give you these beforehand," she said, handing him a tablet and a small potion bottle.

"What are these for again?" Dumbledore asked, barely preventing himself from showing his dislike of whatever these things were.

"The pill will help your leg muscles strengthen further, and the potion will help with your tendons and such."

"Hm. You sure they are necessary?" he asked, looking at them uncertainly.

"Albus, yes. Must you always ask?"

"I am always hopeful the answer will change."

"You're hopeless, Headmaster," she said, before walking away and shaking her head.

O o O o O

Harry cast the necessary spells on himself as Ron and the others readied the room.

"Hey, Ron, before I forget, what was so funny before dinner, when we were with Dumbledore and Pomfrey in the hall?" Harry asked.

Ron stifled a chuckle, or tried to. "His cane-" he managed, suddenly no longer able to hold in his laughter.

"What?" Draco asked, the others now really curious.

"The phoenix," he said, calming down a little. "I don't think there's a way for me to translate it exactly, but . . . man, it's so great!"

"What Ron, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked, trying not to get annoyed about not knowing what was so funny.

"Dumbledore put an alarm on his cane!"

"An alarm?" Neville asked. "Why?"

"To warn him when Pomfrey is near!" He began laughing again. "When it trilled it said something along the lines of 'Ahh! Crazy nurse is close! Use me!' Man, I wish I could give you a better translation, but I just can't."

The others were now laughing, now understanding what Ron found hilarious.

"Hey, do you think he's put one on about Voldemort?" Greg asked.

"That would be great, I wonder what it would say?" Neville asked.

"'Grr! Evil psychopath is near! Blast him!'" Ron shouted, before falling into another fit of laughter.

It took them a few minutes to calm down, remembering why they were there.

"Well, I'll see you all later," Harry said, taking out the small mirror to talk with Dumbledore on.

The others nodded, quietly leaving the room.

Just before dinner, Draco had managed to give Snape a message to give to Dumbledore, which had a time for Long Beard and Mage to talk. It was now time.

"Long Beard," Mage said, now completely composed.

Dumbledore came into view, sitting in his quarters.

"Mage, I trust you are well?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, and yourself? How are you liking the cane?" Mage asked, barely suppressing a smile.

"Splendid, however, I am looking forward to the moment I will no longer be required to use it, though by then it may just become yet another quirk of mine."

Mage smiled, wondering if Dumbledore would make the cane a permanent part of his wardrobe just to hear it trill in warning, before deciding it was time to get to business. He shook himself from his thoughts.

"Well, the reason I have asked to speak with you is because I have come to a few alarming conclusions, and I am sure you have as well. I have spoken to one of my most trusted allies, and we have concluded what Riddle's next target will most likely be."

"My students," Dumbledore stated in a rather dangerous tone if one were to admit it. It was rather scary.

"Yes, though I believe the when and where brings forth more concern. The train is a rather large and undefended target, and striking around the holidays would be a heavy blow to the Wizarding World. My ally and I are willing and prepared to prevent that from happening."

"What are your plans?" Dumbledore asked, silently admitting how defenseless Hogwart's Express was.

"If it is agreeable to you, Rook, my ally, is willing to personally meet with you in your office and present certain protections his family and brethren can offer. You have no obligations to repay their service - Rook is more than happy to go against Riddle for free."

"I would very much like to meet with Rook. When can he meet with me?" Dumbledore asked, unable to hide his curiosity and eagerness about meeting an associate of Mage.

"Tomorrow at one is a good time for him."

"Tomorrow at one it is then," Dumbledore agreed.

Mage gave a short nod and a smile.

"Well, I believe that is everything I need to discuss with you. Do you have anything you need to talk to me about?"

"Actually, I do. To be honest, this has been at the back of my mind for a while now, but with everything, there was never a good opportunity to bring it up," Dumbledore began. "But for some peace of mind, I must ask. How close is Harry Potter to the Custosae? Is he like young Malfoy, an Amici messenger? After what I have seen, am I right to assume he is more?"

Mage blinked, hiding his shock fairly well, though Dumbledore was able to pick up the fact he had taken him by surprise. Mage straightened slightly, and Dumbledore wondered if he had overstepped some sort of line.

"Yes, I suppose you would be right to assume that," Mage said finally.

"You understand my concern then?"

"What are your concerns exactly?"

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to become nervous.

"Well, when I first began to suspect his involvement, I had been worried about how you had come in contact with him, since if you had managed to, Riddle might be able to as well."

"I assure you, Riddle will not be able to reach Harry the way we had," Mage stated.

"Oh, I know that. I came to that answer last night, which is why I am no longer concerned about that," Dumbledore said, gazing at Mage with his twinkling eyes.

"Oh?" Mage asked, barely hiding his worry.

Had Dumbledore figured it out?

"I don't know why I didn't realize it before, the answer was staring me in the face for a while." Mage could almost feel his heart stop as Dumbledore continued. "I am ever so thankful Harry made friends with Little John (Hagrid). I don't want to imagine where he would be if it had not been for Little John. I have little doubt Harry would not be here now if you and your people had not learned certain things concerning him."

Mage released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Ah, well, the Custosae and myself are also thankful for Little John's involvement. Things would not have gone well without him, that is for sure," Mage said, reigning in his now pounding heart.

Dumbledore hadn't figured it out!

"There is one thing that still troubles me, and I hope you do not think ill of me for asking, but, how did Harry know he could trust you? Did he know Little John was going to share what he had told him about the memories to you? I don't think Little John would share anything he had just learned with anyone without Harry's permission, for he even kept the knowledge of the memories from me - not that I am upset over that, for frankly I don't think I could have processed that news very well at that time - but after thinking about it for a while, I am wondering why Harry allowed Little John to tell you," Dumbledore said, while privately thinking, 'when he wouldn't tell me.'

"What are you asking exactly?" Mage asked, knowing he was edging closer to dangerous territory.

"Has Harry come in contact with you?" Dumbledore asked, caving and just bluntly asking.

Mage coughed, once again failing to completely hide his surprise. Collecting himself, he met Dumbledore's eyes to find him curiously waiting.

Mage thought quickly, deciding the truth was the best, or at least as much truth as was possible and safe.

"I have tried my best to keep my distance, at least where I can in regard to Harry, but I can only keep myself so far," Mage said, which was all technically true. "But yes, Harry has come in contact with me."

"I see. Does he know of your position?" Dumbledore asked, not exactly alarmed, more intrigued.

"Yes, very much so, but don't worry, he has made the appropriate oaths and such," Mage said, mildly enjoying the fact he had surprised Dumbledore.

"So he is an honorary Custosae, I take it?"

"I suppose you could say that," Mage said with a smile.

"Well, considering everything, I agree with your decision of including him, and though part of me knows I shouldn't be surprised, I am still amazed to learn that someone of your stature has taken such an interest in him. I hope between the two of us, we can keep him safe," Dumbledore said.

Mage nodded, fighting back the guilty feeling of hiding the full truth from Dumbledore, but it couldn't be helped now. Hopefully when the truth did come out, Dumbledore would understand and forgive him.

O o O o O

_Next day, 12:58pm_

Dumbledore was standing in his office, waiting to greet Mage's ally in front of the floo after he came in. He wondered who 'Rook' was and what sort of person they were to have Mage count them as one of his 'most trusted allies'.

He had told McGonagall that he would be having a very important meeting and could not be disturbed. McGonagall had been interested, but knew better than to question him at that time.

Finally, the fireplace flared green and a form emerged from the flames.

He blinked, barely hiding his stunned surprise as he took a step forward before giving a slight bow, cane in his hand.

"Rook, we are a Formation of Defenders. I am Long Beard and am delighted to meet you. Mage had nothing but good things to say about you, and I humbly thank you for the help you are offering," Dumbledore said, taking in the bold goblin before him.

He looked very familiar, for a goblin anyway, but for the life of him Dumbledore couldn't remember his name. Perhaps it was for the best.

"No thanks is necessary, Long Beard - or would you rather Headmaster?" Rook asked.

"Whichever is fine, my office is strongly warded. Please, take a seat," Dumbledore said, motioning to the chair slightly in front of his desk as he took the chair across from Rook's. He didn't sit behind his desk for this meeting, since Rook was definitely not a student and deserved to be treated as an equal.

Rook sat down as asked with a nod of thanks.

Dumbledore's mind was racing. What sort of power and influence did Mage have to have a goblin as an ally? And then Dumbledore mentally froze, recalling Mage's words...

_"Rook, my ally, is willing to personally meet with you in your office and present certain protections his family and brethren can offer. You have no obligations to repay their service..."_

"You are currently wondering why a goblin has agreed to do this, correct?" Rook asked, not waiting for an answer as he continued, holding nothing back. "I will tell you why. For far too long, the Wizarding World has been decaying, welcoming corruption and waving away Justice and respect. For centuries, my kind has watched in silence, nearly just as arrogant and conceited to allow the magical world continue its decline - but no more.

"The time has come for all of such things to stop and end. The time for change has come, a revolution, and I have finally found the one to lead us all. When he first came to me, I was astonished such a soul existed, but I knew what had to be done if I desired to make a difference with him." Rook leaned forward in his chair, his face looking up directly into Dumbledore's.

"He asked me what I would say if he told me he had a way to start correcting all of it, and if I would like to be a part of it. A part of something that will destroy Voldemort once and for all, remove the racist ideals of the Ministry, and place a firm desire for peace between our people and all other magical nations," Rook said. "Headmaster, I do not believe you fully realize what Mage represents and what changes will come because of him. I dare say he will become the greatest wizard of our time, if he isn't already, and will become one of the greatest leaders of _all_ time.

"Now, since I have said this, let me begin by proposing what my kin are willing to offer you and your students."

Dumbledore nodded, not at all offended he had yet to get a word in as Rook began listing out the propositions.

"A unit of noble goblin guards, discreetly patrolling Hogwarts Express, which will be given a new round of fully activated wards, both offensive and defensive. These wards will also send status reports to specified locations so help can come if the train comes under attack, though I pity the poor fool who dares challenge an armed goblin warrior...." Rook smirked, and Dumbledore privately admitted it made him a tad uneasy and even more thankful Mage had made friends with the Goblins. "We are also willing to patrol platform 9 ¾ and part of the muggle train station for your muggleborn students. You can take any or all of what I have just described."

Dumbledore leaned back, for the first time in a long time visibly overwhelmed.

"A whole unit of noble guards?" Dumbledore asked, stunned. "They haven't been seen by the public in over a half a century. The last time they made an appearance was in front of Gringotts during the time of Grindelwald...."

"Mage was quite passionate about defending the students of Hogwarts," Rook said simply. "I am sure this will make quite an uproar and enrage Voldemort, but it is time for the Goblin Nation to stop being a neutral party and take a stand. Besides, a number of the old treaties are soon to expire. We need to make a new public stance, not to mention policy."

"If you do this, you will also be making yourself into a new target for Voldemort, and many in the Ministry will question your motives," Dumbledore stated.

"The better for Mage. Voldemort will be too focused on us to bother looking deeper into the Custosae and her leader, thinking we are acting with our usual business motives," Rook stated. "As for the Ministry, they don't concern me."

This surprised Dumbledore even more. The Goblins were willing to become a sort of decoy?

"This surprises you?" Rook asked, clearly amused.

"I admit, it does. I never would have imagined the Goblin Nation doing this. I am curious, what did Mage-"

"Nothing. That is what makes it so perfect. Voldemort will be looking into what possible gains my kin will be receiving and who we have made a deal with, but he will find and learn nothing, because we are not receiving anything for this venture." Rook smirked. "And right now, I do not believe Mage has discovered this consequence, but I gladly partake in it, though once he learns of it, I am certain he will not be pleased with how we knowingly and willingly became a cover for him." Rook sighed, growing serious and actually heartfelt.

Dumbledore wondered if he was the first human ever to witness such a display.

"He is the first, and, at the moment, the only human I would proudly die for," Rook stated.

Dumbledore managed to hide most of his astonishment in a heavy blink, declaring that day to be the most surprise filled day of his entire life, while being ever so thankful he had a healthy heart and low blood pressure - otherwise he was certain he would have had a number of heart attacks by now.

"So, Headmaster, do you wish to accept?" Rook asked.

"Gratefully," Dumbledore agreed, before they moved on with the finer points of the plan and the protections.

O o O o O

Christmas was fast approaching, classes and meetings with the Army of Hogwarts continuing along.

It was Saturday, Harry now one of the only people left who had yet to produce a patronus, but unlike everyone else, Harry had yet to make any mist or light whatsoever. No matter what memory he used or focused on, it was no use.

"Ready?" Draco asked. "Somac will be here again today to help us try to improve certain spells."

Harry nodded, wondering if he would make any improvement on his patronus, or lack of one.

Everyone entered the room, excited about the coming meeting/practice.

Over the past few weeks, they had covered a great many things, including strategy, shield charms, offensive spells, easy but very helpful spells, and the patronus charm. There had been no Hogsmeade weekends, due to Voldemort, which allowed for even more meetings.

"Alright, everyone knows what they need to work on," Wood said as they all spread out.

Harry went to a corner, Teddy beside him. He would learn the patronus, no matter what people said to try to steer him away.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry said, aiming his wand at the wall.

Nothing. Again and again he tried, using every memory imaginable, even seemingly insignificant ones.

"Argh! Why can't I do it? Almost everyone else has already produced a corporeal patronus..." Harry grumbled.

"I think you are trying too hard," Somac said, coming up from behind him.

Harry sighed, looking down at his wand.

"Harry, not everyone can cast a patronus," Somac said.

"I don't believe that," Harry whispered.

Somac placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, before shaking her head and going off to another student.

"Harry, maybe you're using the wrong type of memory," Teddy suggested.

"Teddy, we've been over this, I've used every single memory I can think of, even ones that weren't even happy."

"Maybe it needs a different emotion for you," Teddy said.

"Then what?"

"Maybe imagine what would happen if a dementor were here?" Teddy proposed.

"Hmm... can't hurt," Harry sighed, willing to try anything at this point, but tired too.

Harry closed his eyes, his back to the others in the room, who were all doing their own thing.

Snape was helping Draco and Luna with shield spells, Somac was helping Neville in the best method to deflect a curse, McGonagall was watching over everyone in the room, making sure everyone wasn't doing anything dangerous, such as the twins, and the prefects and captains of the houses where assisting where needed.

No one's attention was on the corner any longer, most by now feeling it best to leave Harry be since it was obvious he was adamant about learning the patronus, no matter how many times he had already failed.

Harry exhaled, bringing up a dementor in his mind's eye and imagining what he would do, or at least try to do, if it attacked anyone here, such as Hermione, Susan, or even Seamus.

Teddy stepped closer, being the only one who noticed a ripple of magic trickle out from Harry's feet as Harry snapped his eyes open and whipped his wand out in front of him. Soon after, everyone in the room heard him roar, "**Expecto Patronum!**"

Before anyone could react, a thick, wide cone of golden light erupted from the end of his wand, slamming harmlessly into the wall before ricocheting back into the room, practically igniting the very air with a splendor of brilliant rays.

It took several seconds for the magic to disperse and for the spots in everyone's vision to clear, but even before that moment, everyone surged toward Harry.

"Congratulations, Harry!"

"Don't know what that was but it definitely felt like a patronus!"

"I knew there was a reason you weren't giving up!"

"That was awesome!"

Harry blushed under the praise.

Not long after that, their meeting ended, everyone happy for Harry that he had finally succeeded, including Snape, even though it was an unorthodox sort of patronus, but when did he ever do anything the normal way?

Never.

"It must be the chaotic magic, maybe something to do with the phoenix tears?" Hermione said, once they were in the common room and out of ear shot from non-Custosae members.

"Must be," Harry agreed, smiling down at Teddy, who had brilliantly thought of this different method of casting the patronus.

"It was definitely more powerful than what we have been casting, even though there wasn't a form, just light," Ron said.

"Can you imagine-"

"How powerful it would be-"

"If there was a form to it?" the twins asked.

"I don't know if that would be possible," Hermione said. "It seems like this is drawing from a different sort of magic within Harry - which reminds me, what memory did you choose, Harry?"

"I didn't, I just imagined a situation where I would need the spell to work," Harry admitted with a shrug. "Teddy suggested it."

Teddy sheepishly shrugged.

"Are you sure you have stuffing for brains?" Fred asked before leading the way to the dorms for the night.

"Pretty sure, why?" Teddy asked.

"No reason," Fred replied, leaving a confused Teddy behind with an amused Harry.

* * *

A/N: Well, hopefully tests, projects, and preparations for finals haven't thrown off my writing style too much. Thanks again for being patient and reading/reviewing ^^

_Next part: The Noble Guard_


	43. Book 3 Pt 10: The Noble Guard

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: Well, it's been over two months . . . sorry . . . . Again, thanks for the reviews, they were very helpful in motivating me.

**Questions/Concerns Concerning:**

_Harry's Patronus_: Who said it needs a form? Don't worry, this will come up in the part after this one. Your concerns here will be dealt with soon. . . .

* * *

- - - Book 3 — **Part 10: The Noble Guard**

The holidays came surprisingly quickly, but everything had been arranged and the Goblins, as well as the Custosae, were ready.

The day the students of Hogwarts got on the train to go home for the break would go down in history as the first time Goblins had been stationed to patrol and watch over any part of a wizarding establishment.

Understandably, the public had been startled and alarmed, questioning the motives of the Goblins and the sanity of a certain Headmaster; however, such thoughts would come at the end of the day when the students would leave with their families from 9¾'s and after everything had been said and done.

Harry and the others approached the train, leaving the thestrals behind them. They found a goblin standing guard on top of one of the passenger-cars, armed with a heavy, two-handed ax, fully clad in armor that would make even a dragon second guess themselves in advancing against him.

"Wow. They certainly don't mess around, do they?" Ron whispered as they approached, several of the students near gaping at the goblin.

They had been warned by Dumbledore to the goblins' presence, but the sight of one was still a shock.

"Ah, and one other little thing before you all depart to the wonders of the holidays. Your trip to platform 9¾'s will have additional security in the form of fully armed guards. I expect all of you to show them your respect, for the Noble Guard of the Goblin Nation deserve nothing less," Dumbledore had joyfully said, completely ignoring the stunned faces before him.

Getting on the train, Harry and the others filled one of the compartments, the goblins stealthily giving Harry a brief nod of respect as he passed. He returned them not so subtly (Teddy as well), earning a few odd looks from the other students, before they followed suit, figuring Harry Potter knew what he was doing — that and they didn't want to anger any Noble Guard.

"What do you think you'll be doing for the Break?" Neville asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, I'll probably be staying at Grimmauld Place," Harry said.

"Vince and I will be staying with Snape, like during the summer," Draco said.

"Will you be staying with Neville, Greg?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Mrs. Longbottom decided I could continue staying with her and Neville," Greg said, quite thankful for this fact.

"Maybe we'll be able to get together sometime, maybe for a snowball fight or something," Ron said.

"Yeah!" Teddy said, jumping up.

They finally arrived at the platform, all of the students happy to get off and meet back up with their parents after months at school, not to mention after recent events in the new war with Voldemort. However, the families had not been expecting an entourage of goblins to be escorting the train full of their children.

"Wha--?" many of them began, before gaping upon seeing many of the students bowing respectfully toward the guards now standing beside the doors of the train.

Most of the first students who did so were part of the Army of Hogwarts, but once a few of them were seen doing it, the rest of the students followed suit, even those who would have normally held their pride above such mutual respect, such as Nott and a few other Slytherins and other unruly individuals from the other Houses.

This would have been surprising enough, but what made those on the platform even more shocked was the fact a number of the guards returned the motion with a tip of their ax.

Harry paused, watching the exchanges in quiet pride. Respect in the wizarding world was not lost, just often overlooked. All what was needed was an initiator, and the Custosae was it.

They all met up with their families, Harry and the others going their separate ways, but not before agreeing they would contact one another via the mirrors at midnight every other day.

"So, what do you want to do when we get home?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Decorate!" Teddy shouted, before pausing upon receiving amused looks. "What? That's what people do around this time, right? I heard some Hufflepuffs talking about it."

"We can do that. I never really did that at the Dursley's," Harry admitted.

"You didn't do much of anything fun at the Dursley's, did you?" Sirius asked, though not expecting an answer. He was right, Harry giving a tiny shrug. "Well then, we'll put up the tree before dinner!"

So that's what they did, along with Lupin and Kreacher, though Sirius threatened Teddy by saying he would stick him at the top of the tree with a permanent sticking charm if he didn't stop leaping off of the couch in attempt to put an ornament above where he could reach.

Teddy didn't take it as a threat, but a treat.

"Really?! Oh wow!" Teddy exclaimed, trying in vain to climb the tree.

Sirius sighed in defeat.

The rest of the holidays passed uneventfully, though Draco and the others did come to Grimmauld Place for a Christmas party, which resulted in an interesting event.

Severus Snape and Stephanie Somac found themselves under a mistletoe (no doubt rigged by the twins), and though both had attempted to excuse themselves from the area, Dumbledore (as well as a number of others, including McGonagall) would not hear of it and prompted them to carry out tradition.

They didn't seem to mind too much; though, to the amusement of all present, they were rather red for a time afterward. Ron had decided not to look and pretended the event never happened.

Christmas morning came, which was easily the best Christmas all of them had had in a long time. Simple gifts were exchanged, which at times can be the best of all. Then, what seemed like right after, came New Years. It was much like Christmas, meaning it was relaxing and peaceful, beyond perfect and feeling too good to be true.

Surprisingly, nothing bad happened, which only sent warning bells to Harry and the others concerning Voldemort's plans. And then, a day before going back to Hogwarts, the Custosae obtained some interesting intel.

O o O o O

Harry woke up to the sound of a soft hum by his bed. Instantly recognizing it as the sound of the mirror receiving a call from Dumbledore, he snatched up the polyjuice-glamour pill and cast the needed spells around his bedroom. Teddy woke as well, hiding behind Harry's pillow and marveling at how quickly Harry had disguised his room into one of a wise bachelor's.

"Long Beard?" Harry asked, his disguise completely in place.

"Mage, I felt it prudent to contact you immediately after receiving certain news."

"What? Has something happened?" Harry asked, quickly preparing himself to hear some rather dire news.

"Grindelwald has been found dead in his prison at Nurmengard. I have reason to believe Voldemort is responsible," Dumbledore stated, sounding rather grim.

Harry frowned, and frowned even more as a memory surfaced.

**_He_ was a young man, looking at a mark on a wall. An equilateral triangle with a circle in the center and a line down the middle. Soon after, _he_ was reading a story about three brothers, each obtaining a gift from Death. A wand, a stone, and a cloak. **

**_He_ shook _his_ head, amused by the pitiful attempt of the author to make death out to be an inevitable thing, as if there was nothing that could permanently prevent one's demise. Pitiful fools who knew nothing of Horcruxes, items which were the key to true everlasting life. Though, if such items _did_ exist, having the wand wouldn't be undesirable.**

"The Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore reared back slightly, clearly not having expected that response.

"You have heard about them, I see. How did you know they're involved in this?"

"A little hunch, but I do not understand why Voldemort would feel it best to kill him. Though, I suppose if he believed Grindelwald would have information . . . ?" Mage asked, hoping Dumbledore would fill in the blanks.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I am ashamed to admit it, but a long time ago, I had been friends with Grindelwald. Call it youthful optimism, ignorance or stupidity, but for a time I had believed in what Grindelwald was seeking to make a reality. To make said dream a reality, Grindelwald had become consumed in bringing the Deathly Hallows together and managed to obtain the Elder Wand."

"I assume he no longer has it in his possession?" Mage asked.

"No," Dumbledore stated before holding up his wand for Mage to see. "I do."

Harry blinked.

"This is not all of what I need to share with you, though it seems you are already well informed with certain things," Dumbledore said with a light smile before frowning again. "A wandmaker by the name of Gregorovitch has gone missing. He was who Grindelwald stole the wand from initially."

"So it is likely Voldemort has kidnapped him to try to learn where the wand is now . . ." Harry muttered. "Does Gregorovitch know anything?"

"He knows that it was Grindelwald who took the wand from him. It isn't hard to take the next step to me," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. "Well, thank you for informing me of these things. I don't know if I will be able to do anything about Gregorovitch, but knowing that Voldemort is after the Hallows is no doubt important."

"You're welcome, Mage. If I learn anything new, I will be sure to pass it on to you."

O o O o O

"Alright, now Dumbledore and the Custosae have arranged it all with the Goblins. They know what they are doing. You all have nothing to worry about, so just enjoy your ride back to Hogwarts, okay?" Sirius said, after putting Harry's bag on the train for him.

"Okay, Sirius," Harry said, finding it a little funny how it was clear that it was Sirius who needed the reassurance, not himself.

Harry got on the train, quickly finding the others in one of the middle compartments.

Once they got settled, they shut the door, one of the Noble Guards patrolling the narrow hall while four others walked along the top of the train.

"You think he is going to try something?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," Susan whispered. "My aunt gave me a letter this morning for us. A few people have gone missing, nobody part of the Ministry, but she thinks there is something to it so thought she would give it to me to give it to you," she said, handing the letter to Harry.

"Yeah, I spoke with Long Beard last night about it. A wandmaker, Gregorovitch, went missing, but not before Grindelwald was found dead in his prison," Harry said, before continuing by telling them what he had learned about the Hallows.

"So Dumbledore has the Elder Wand?!" Ron asked, his eyes as wide.

"Knew the old man-"

"Had something-"

"Up his sleeve!" the twins said.

"You know what this means though, right?" Hermione asked, but didn't pause long enough for anyone to answer. "Voldemort wants the wand, which can also mean he's after the other Hallows."

"Hmm, that might be, since it's said that whoever has all three is the Master of Death," Susan said.

"Voldemort is afraid of death. Very afraid, actually," Harry said, thoughtfully.

:A Coward, isn't he?: Revlis asked from around Neville's arm.

:I think it's sad: Neville said, before switching back to English. "Think of how much he could have done with his life if he had been different. He's a powerful wizard, but he decided to waste his gifts in things that bring death—the thing he is afraid of."

Harry and the others nodded sadly, but before any of them could comment further, the whole train lurched backward before moving forward again.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted, as they all tried their best to brace themselves.

They then all heard the sound of something huge tearing, like a giant tarp of thick cloth, as a shimmer of light swept by all of the windows.

The wards had activated.

They all turned to Harry, hoping he would be able to tell them what was happening, but before he could enlighten them, they heard spells being cast and several noises they could only refer to as barbaric cries.

The Honor Guard.

Looking out the now glittering window, they were able to make out several dark forms on brooms, wands in their hands and curses upon their lips.

"Death Eaters," Draco spat, pulling out his wand.

"What should we do?" Susan asked.

Harry sat back, allowing himself to get comfortable as the train continued toward Hogwarts.

"Let the Guard do their job," Harry stated simply, though the others did notice that his hand was ready to take hold of his wand as Teddy scooted closer to him.

O o O

All of the compartments locked the moment the Prefects had ensured all the students had bunkered down within, the sounds of battle literally overhead as the goblins on the roof of the train fought with the Death Eaters on the brooms.

Looking out from their compartment windows, the students of Hogwarts could only watch in astonishment as Death Eater after Death Eater fell, either from thrown axes or mysterious bolts of light from the train's top.

"GAHHH HAHAHAHA!" a goblin roared, clearly enjoying combat as the train shuddered.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever it was, it didn't sound good," Neville said.

"GET DOWN!" Draco suddenly shouted, pushing those who he could reach away from the window as a cloaked man rocketed towards it.

BOOM!

_Phffffsssshhhhh!_

Picking themselves off the floor, they found a cracked and bloodied window, but no sign of the downed man.

Turning away from the wall and looking to the compartment door, they suddenly leapt back.

There was a Death Eater on board.

They all aimed their wands, about to blast him despite being on the other side of the compartment door, but they stopped themselves as the malicious looking man was rammed by an unrelenting midget-like form.

Crash!

"Meet my friend Thor!" the goblin boomed, lifting a gigantic hammer.

Harry and the others immediately turned away, not wanting to see the demise of the Death Eater, but if anyone had looked, the goblin's hammer collided against the Death Eater's chest, slamming him hard a long way down the hall of the train.

"Alright there, Potter?" the goblin asked, nearly completely covered in armor as he waved his free hand at the compartment door, causing it to glide open.

"Yes, we're alright," Harry said, looking at the goblin's armor in an attempt to identify him. "Thanks, Kingrin, but how did he get on the train?"

"Seems he was already on the train," Kingrin grunted. "Mangy rat was an insect animagus. Came in on one of the student's carryons would be my guess."

Harry nodded, agreeing that was probably the case.

The sounds of battle had ceased, the train still rushing to Hogwarts.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Harry asked, preventing his eyes from trailing down to the downed death eater.

"No serious injuries that I know of on our side, though a few guards up top had nearly been blown off a few times," he said gruffly. "My superior will be giving a full report to the Headmaster."

Harry nodded as Kingrin gave a brief bow and closed their compartment door before going on his way.

O o O o O

Dinner that night was a rowdy one. People were understandably unsettled over the attack on the train, and stunned over how well the goblins had protected them.

Recalling how all of the professors, as well as a number of aurors, were present when they arrived is something they will also not soon forget. Dumbledore himself greeted the goblins and gratefully gave them a low bow, thankful to them that they had protected his students.

Upon that, even those who did not like the goblins at all grudgingly found themselves at the very least respecting 'those creatures'.

Harry and the others were certain the next day would involve a great deal of fallout from the attack on the train. They only hoped the press would not exaggerate, or worse, hide the truth. They were fairly confident they had nothing to worry about, but recent events were sure to cause a media frenzy either way.

Dumbledore, at dinner, again expressed his gratitude toward the Noble Guard of the Goblin Nation and stated how proud he was of his students for how they dealt with the situation (not that they really had much of an option — though, Harry admitted, they could have panicked, but they didn't).

After dinner, Harry and the others went their separate ways, though Harry, Hermione, Ron, the twins, and Ginny took a few minutes to talk among themselves before heading to bed.

"Well, I was going to discuss this with everyone on the train, but I obviously didn't get a chance," Harry said. "I'll tell the others tomorrow, but until then, I wanted to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Hermione asked, putting her wand away after placing the privacy wards around them, not that there were many people in the common room, but better safe than sorry.

"It's about the Hallows. I've been thinking about them recently and I think I've stumbled upon something huge," Harry said.

"How huge?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"I know where they all are," Harry said. "I'm certain of it, and in fact, I have one."

"What!?" Ginny asked, easily recalling the bedtime story and wondering which of the other two he had.

"Well, technically two of them," Harry amended.

"Okay, wait a minute. What?" Ron asked.

"Why, little brother, little Harry here—"

"Just claimed he has two of the three—"

"Deathly Hallows so knows—"

"Where they all are," Fred and George said.

Harry nodded.

"I've given this a lot of thought after Dumbledore spoke with Mage."

"You know talking about yourself in the third person is a little nutters, right?" Ron asked.

"Sush, Ron, he's trying to tell us something important," Ginny admonished.

"You know my cloak?" Harry asked, as if there had been no interruption.

Hermione gasped, instantly putting it together while the others took a few seconds longer.

"Oh wow. You can hide from Death!" Ron shouted.

Harry was grateful for the privacy ward.

"I don't know about that," Harry said, "But Dumbledore seems to take the Hallows at least partially seriously, and Grindelwald certainly did."

"Okay, so where's the third? Dumbledore has the wand, so that leaves the stone," Ron said.

"Sirius has it. It was one of the Horcruxes we destroyed. The ring," Harry said.

"Wow," Ron and the twins breathed.

"I wonder if it would really . . . you know . . ." Ginny whispered.

"I don't honestly know if I want to find out. I think I'm content in waiting to see the dead. What can the dead really provide for the living? Sure, they could tell us things, give messages to be delivered, like when Harry went to the Realm, but there is still a great divide between us and them. The brother in possession of the Resurrection Stone practically went mad, didn't he?" Hermione said.

"Yes—"

"Committed suicide," Fred and George answered.

"Well, that's great and makes me glad we have the stone!" Ron said sarcastically.

"I believe that's the point," Neville said. "But I think there is a purpose to the stone. Closure most likely, like giving a family the opportunity to really say goodbye."

The others nodded in agreement.

"That's possible," Harry said.

"Hmm, but what about the whole 'Master of Death' thing?" Ron asked, thinking hard. "If you had all three, I mean, if Dumbledore would let you borrow his wand for a little bit, you'd be invincible and that would help you defeat Voldemort once and for all!"

"I don't know if that's how the Hallows would work together. What does being the Master of Death really mean?" Harry asked.

"You can't die because you're Death's master," Ron exclaimed, as if that was obvious.

Harry frowned. "I don't think that's it at all."

"Then what is it?" Ginny asked, curious.

"I don't know, but I'm certain it's not as clear as that," Harry said, Teddy looking thoughtful as well.

"Well, maybe Draco or one of the others will have more thoughts on this tomorrow, but I think we should head to bed now. We have classes tomorrow you know," Hermione said.

They all agreed and went to bed, Harry still thinking on the meaning of being the 'Master of Death.'

O o O o O

The next morning, they found that the Wizarding World had been greatly surprised by the Noble Guard's ferocity in defending the children of Hogwarts and Fudge himself felt it was necessary to publically thank the Goblin Nation.

Publically thank them!!!

Not long after the Minister's grateful statement, the Ministry got a surprising response from the Goblins, via letter, not that the public learned of it. . . .

_The children of nations are the future of nations, and the time has come for the Goblin Nation to make this fact known once again -- for sadly it seems to have been forgotten or overlooked by a great number of every kind._

_The inhabitants of Hogwarts have our protection, for the one who has our respect and allegiance is within._

_A great blessed change is coming, dear Minister. Are you and your people ready?_

_With great pride and pure purpose,_

**_Lord Kraknek, King of the Goblin Nation and Head Elder of the Noble Guard_**

Rook had shared this message with Harry later that day over the mirror, before Harry and the others told the rest of the Custosae of what they had discussed the previous night.

No one had any more thoughts on the Hallows, and so they quickly focused on more important things, like Custosae business, which primarily concerned making potions and gathering intelligence.

The first Hogsmeade weekend came, a number of teachers going as escorts. Harry and most of the others opted to remain within Hogwarts, which made Dumbledore conclude that Mage must have sent word to Harry or something, asking for him to remain within the walls of Hogwarts. Dumbledore was ever so grateful to Mage, since it was highly unlikely Sirius would suggest such a thing or that any other adult's request would have been carried out by the teenage boy, responsible and powerful or not.

Susan, Ginny, and the twins visited Hogsmeade, mainly to purchase supplies and to slyly place certain alarms. . . .

Dementors were still stationed around the edges of Hogsmeade, though the Ministry had firmly instructed the dementors to leave the villagers alone, and that their sole duty there was to ensure the escaped convicts from Azkaban did not enter but were caught by them.

As the weeks passed, they felt themselves fall back into their routines (which included the Army of Hogwarts), though changes brought about by events during the Break were made evident more and more everyday — some by the press, others by people's attitudes, and, a month into term, by several decisions of nations, races, and clans.

"Hagrid, what is it?" Harry asked, Teddy looking up curiously from Harry's foot.

It was an hour or so before dinner. Ron, Neville and Ginny were with him in Hagrid's hut. Hermione and many of the others were in the library or their own common rooms doing other things.

"Here, 'Arry. I just got this from the centaurs," he said, handing him a sharply folded and sealed letter of leafy paper. "I think it's import'nt."

Harry nodded, wondering what this could be about as he took it, finding the name **_MAGE_** sprawled across it in thick, hard writing. Had the Centaurs finally made a decision? Opening it up, he read, the others crowding in around him to read as well.

**MAGE, HEAD OF THE CUSTOSAE De LUX,**

**W**E, _THE CENTAUR CLAN OF THIS ANCIENT AND MOST SACRED FOREST_, AFTER MUCH DEEP AND SERIOUS THOUGHT AND DISCUSSION AMONG OURSELVES AND YOUR HUMBLE MESSENGER, HEREBY GIVE YOU OUR BOW.

**W**E HAVE COME TO A GREAT IMPASSE AND HAVE MADE A CHOICE TO RAISE UP ARMS WITH YOU AND YOUR ARMIES. **K**NOW OUR NUMBERS ARE SMALL, BUT OUR STRENGTH IS GREAT AND BESIDE YOU AND YOUR ALLIES. **A**LSO KNOW A CLAN OF PIXIES HAS VOICED THEIR DESIRE TO ANNOUNCE THEIR ALLEGIANCE TO YOU. **Y**OUR MESSENGER MAY SEEK THEM OUT IF YOU SO DESIRE.

**C**ALL ON US WHEN YOU ARE IN NEED AND WE WILL COME, MOST HONORABLE CHILD.

They all blinked, Harry eyes still on the page.

"Th-the Centaurs . . . bloody hell!" Ron gasped as they all stepped back and gathered back in front of Harry.

Harry slowly looked up, his eyes still encircled by gold and holding a dark green star within each.

"They know who Mage is, don't they?" Harry asked softly to Hagrid.

"They've never said it in so many words, but I've 'ad my suspicions that they might know. They read things from the stars no one else can, 'Arry."

Harry nodded. "Well, the goblins already know. Seems only fair the centaurs know as well, and I'm sure they'll keep it a secret."

"This secret is in safe hands, 'Arry," Hagrid affirmed.

It was the next day when they received news that quickly dampened their happy mood of the centaurs' decision. Through the Custosae Network, they were told it was likely that a small kin of giants had joined Voldemort's numbers, and though it was only hearsay, it was very probable. This was quickly dwarfed a few days later when two contacts, one through the goblins and another through Albus Dumbledore himself, informed the Custosae of Voldemort's newest allies.

Werewolves and a large family unit of vampires. The werewolves didn't come as much of a surprise, but the vampires were a different matter entirely, particularly when it seemed Voldemort had been focusing his attention on other matters, such as hunting down the Elder Wand. Why would the vampires ally themselves with him, when they were normally neutral in such matters?

Death Eater activity, which had been low after the attack on the train, began to go back up again, though Voldemort had yet to show his face publically. Harry was sure he was hot on the trail of the Elder Wand, considering recent intel from the goblins and the Order, which got Harry thinking about other things he felt should be put into action quickly. Another midnight call to Long Beard seemed to be in order.

The Death Eaters seemed to be targeting lone villages where word would be unlikely to get out in time. It was also very clear that they were bored, which was not a very good thing for the inhabitants of said villages.

News of raids soon became a common thing to read in the Daily Prophet, and it was truly angering Harry and the others. Harry wished he could, on good conscience, station a unit of goblins in every village, but that simply was not possible.

Even though the public had expressed gratitude toward the goblins in defending Hogwart's Express, they were a far cry from allowing them to guard their villages; besides, was that even fair to the goblins? Placing that much upon their shoulders when they had their own people to protect and their own lives to live? No.

Not to mention, there simply were not enough people, goblin or human, to guard each and every village. There was also the problem of muggle neighborhoods.

Death Eaters were not only targeting wizard towns, but muggle ones as well, in which the non-wizarding population would later be told aggressive vandals, lone terrorists, escaped criminals, or terrible accidents were to blame, depending on the resulting grave destruction.

It was all rather depressing, disheartening, and disturbing to watch a war slowly escalate, and to Harry and the others, quite maddening.

Although the Order of the Phoenix and Custosae did what they could, as well as the Aurors from the Ministry, it simply wasn't enough. Casualties were increasing, and it seemed to be primarily the innocent who suffered the most. Harry and the others actually wished they could go out and physically help, but they obviously couldn't.

Harry cast the necessary spells, closing the curtains around his bed after informing Ron and Neville what he was doing so they could cover for him if necessary late that night (not that that was likely). Teddy hunkered down as Harry grabbed the mirror.

"Long Beard."

Dumbledore came into view soon after, his half-mooned spectacles on his nose. "Mage?"

"I have a sort of favor to ask of you. Well, it's not exactly a favor, just something I feel should be done as soon as possible before Riddle gets involved," Harry said, a great sense of urgency rising within him for some unknown reason.

It wasn't his scar, since that was no longer linked to Voldemort. No, this was something else. He decided to identify the feeling as instincts.

"Name it," Dumbledore said, clearly catching whatever emotion had just flickered within Mage's eyes.

"Ask Ollivander to move to Hogwarts. And when I say ask, I mean _greatly encourage_."

"I will do my best. May I ask why, though?"

"My contacts have informed me that Riddle is slowly making his way back, and if I can be any judge of what Riddle will do, I'd say he is going to wish to speak to another knowledgeable wandmaker. I'm sure you would agree with my conclusion that it would be a miracle if Gregorovitch was found alive."

"Yes, regrettably I have to agree with you," Dumbledore said.

"I also wouldn't be surprised if Riddle tries to take Azkaban soon, which I suppose doing so is very much in his favor already, considering the dementors," Mage said.

"I have also come to that conclusion. The Ministry has distanced the dementors from Hogsmeade, but I'd be lying if I said I feel comfortable with my students going down there on the weekends; but the parents have voiced their children's desire to, and since LeStrange, the Crabbes and Goyles haven't been seen recently. . . ."

"They're falling into a false sense of security," Mage stated.

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, though we are at war, whether or not the Wizarding World wants to admit this, we cannot allow it to rule our lives. Granted, we need to be smart and choose what we do and how we do things wisely, hiding under a rock isn't going to solve things. I think the public is just trying to do this, though I think possibly endangering their children, especially when they're not there, is arrogant, which reminds me . . . my people have recently placed alarms in Hogsmeade that will alert the Honor Guard of attack. If something happens, help will soon be on the way, if that brings you any piece of mind."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with great appreciation, and Mage was fairly certain that if he and Dumbledore had physically been in the same room, the old man would have hugged him.

"It does," Dumbledore said.

"I'm glad. Well, unless there is anything else . . . ?" Mage asked.

"No, I don't believe so."

"Good night, then," Mage said.

"Good night. We are a formation of defenders."

The mirror went dark, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Something was about to happen. Something big. He was sure of it, and as he rolled over to his side and let Teddy snuggle against his chest (no longer needing to stay out of sight from the mirror) he knew it wasn't anything good.

Not good at all.

* * *

_Next part: No Restraint_

A/N: The next part is going to be HUGE, as in have a lot of action and O.O stuff, but unfortunately it's all still in my head. Classes are once again piling up, but I will tell you this . . . reviews really do help me type faster :P_  
_


	44. Book 3 Pt 11: No Restraint

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews ^^ I've managed to finish this extremely long part in record time (longest part I've _ever_ written, I might add). Please let me know what you think :)

Also: When you get to the action scenes, please note that a number of these are overlapping one another, time-wise (meaning they happen at the same time).

Another note: I could not find Ollivander's first name, so I gave him the first name of Xanimaous.

* * *

- - - Book 3 — **Part 11: No Restraint**

Dumbledore walked out of the second floor bathroom, having had a delightful discussion on layered magic with Salandra. He really enjoyed the in-depth conversations with her and he wondered if anyone else alive had access to such knowledge.

Canceling the notice-me-not charms on himself, he continued down the hall, his cane lightly tapping against the floor as he went. He had stopped needing the cane a long time ago, but he had grown to liking the feel of it in his hand, and he also enjoyed the way people paused in the ministry as he made his way across certain areas. People really reacted oddly at times when they saw him with it, though many quickly caught on that he really didn't need it. Perhaps spinning it around like an expert baton twirler was the reason? No matter, he had something he needed to do, now that Ollivander would be awake.

Arriving in his office, he firecalled Ollivander, who, of course, invited him for some tea soon after.

After leaving a note for McGonagall, in case she needed him, he flooed over to Ollivander's shop.

"So Albus, what do you wish to talk to me about?"

"Well, Xanimaous, just one thing in particular. . . ."

O o O o O

Ollivander, along with all of his wands and belongings (kindly packed by Dumbledore into an extra-dimensional bag) moved into Hogwarts the following day. He secretly took residence in a side room that Dumbledore had wisely added a few hours before that was attached to his quarters.

Harry and the others were quite pleased when they learned of this (Dumbledore sending the news through Snape, who then told Draco, since it wasn't a pressing matter that needed to be told through the mirror).

Later that week, the Custosae were alerted to an assault on a shop in Diagon Alley. Peg (Moody) and a few other Amici arrived on the scene to find Ollivander's had been broken into and ransacked — not that there were many items to break and destroy. Evidently, the individuals who had broken in (after suffering the rather nasty hexes through the door — thanks to the Custosae), had been enraged to find the place empty.

This news quickly made Ollivander grateful to Dumbledore, as well as this Mage fellow who had requested Ollivander's relocation.

As for the Wizarding World, Sirius Black, the representative of the Custosae, calmly informed the public that Ollivander had been placed in protective custody earlier that week due to the war and his knowledge on wands and magic. Minister Fudge kindly demanded to be shown proof of this. Thankfully, Ollivander had agreed to sign a magic document confirming his safety dated earlier that day. The Ministry accepted this after casting several charms to verify the validity of it, then asked the Custosae to keep them informed of Ollivander's wellbeing.

During all of that rather interesting drama, Fudge asked Dumbledore to have a brief meeting with him (mainly to discuss recent events and possible preparations for possible future events).

"Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked, entering Fudge's office.

"Ah, Albus, thank you for coming."

"What can I do for you? You have not needed much of my advice for some time," Dumbledore said kindly.

Fudge had taken what Harry had told him that day in the infirmary to heart. He wanted to be a man his grandfather would have respected and would have been proud of. He wanted to bring the Fudge name into an age of respect and honor, instead of cowardice.

"I have been thinking on something for some time now, and now would like your thoughts on the matter," Fudge said, both of them sitting down. He took out a sheet of paper and slid it toward Dumbledore.

Dumbledore instantly recognized the handwriting that of a goblin's before reading.

_The children of nations are the future of nations, and the time has come for the Goblin Nation to make this fact known once again — for sadly it seems to have been forgotten or overlooked by a great number of every kind._

_The inhabitants of Hogwarts have our protection, for the one who has our respect and allegiance is within._

_A great blessed change is coming, dear Minister. Are you and your people ready?_

_With great pride and pure purpose,_

**_Lord Kraknek, King of the Goblin Nation and Head Elder of the Noble Guard_**

"When did you get this?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Not long after the attack on Hogwart's Express. They had sent this in reply to my publicly thanking them."

"Well, I don't know what to make of it, but I will think on it," Dumbledore said honestly.

"Hmm, I had thought you would know a bit more and maybe . . . perhaps, you were this person who has their respect."

"Perhaps I am. I do have their respect, but I don't recall ever having a conversation with a goblin where they told me I have their allegiance. They are two entirely different things, as you very well know," Dumbledore said.

"Well, either way, this is good news. For whatever reason, the goblins have made it clear that they wish to protect your students."

"Yes, they have," Dumbledore said, now thinking more than listening.

Had the goblins truly meant what they had written? Who was this person who had their allegiance? The only person he could think of was Mage, and he certainly didn't rest in the walls of Hogwarts. Perhaps it was simply because Mage had asked them to protect Hogwarts, and because they respected him and such, the goblins would do so — but why the bit of 'within' Hogwarts?

He didn't know, and he didn't even know where else to attempt to focus his thoughts to find the answer. The only other thing he could think of was that the goblins had lied to give a daunting reason why they would be protecting Hogwarts.

That could be it, but for some reason, he doubted it.

O o O o O

They were a few weeks into spring, and practically all dark activity had fallen off the map. Dumbledore and Harry particularly felt that was not something to be excited about, especially when the Ministry decided to relieve their Aurors from patrolling the grounds around Hogwarts — though they did leave the blasted dementors around Hogsmeade. A number of people in high political circles felt that, because it was the only settlement in Great Britain inhabited solely by magical beings, it should remain protected by the horrid beings — after all, there had been no attacks thus far, so they must be deterring them, right? And they had been behaving themselves quite well, which was a pleasant surprise when one recalls what these creatures like doing. . . .

Dumbledore had tried speaking to Fudge about it, and though he was apologetic and admitted to agreeing with Dumbledore, his hands were tied. Too many old families thought it was best to keep the old settlement 'protected'. Fighting against their wishes would not help his position and may prevent him from doing more important things in the war.

Dumbledore wondered what could be more important than the safety of Hogsmeade, but understood the position Fudge was in. He was in a very similar position in the Wizengamot. Blasted societal inertia. Things continue moving as they always have, despite how absurd they are.

Harry and a few of the others would be lying if they said they were not feeling a tad claustrophobic around this time within Hogwarts. So Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione and Neville decided to go to Hogsmeade that weekend. The others would remain at the school, since it was decided that, should anything happen, people who were respected in the Army of Hogwarts should be around (that, and those staying behind had all gone to Hogsmeade at least once).

Harry and the others would go fully prepared with their Custosae kits, just in case anything happened of course, but because of exams and things, they really wanted a break from anything school related (save for Hermione, who just wanted to see what Hogsmeade was really like, since the books only told her so much).

Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione and Neville entered Hogsmeade with the other students. The Prefects, Flitwick and Somac were their escorts, but soon they all spread out among the shops, enjoying the freedom.

Harry exhaled a content sigh as he looked at the other students who had ventured out of Hogwarts before looking at Hogwarts, which was resting boldly to the south, beyond the Quidditch pitch.

O o O o O

[Azkaban]

Bellatrix, the Goyles, the Crabbes, and a hand full of other death eaters exhaled slowly as their small disguised boat made it closer and closer to the place they had escaped from months before, but instead of feeling fear or dread, they were eager and excited.

Their eyes fell on a few dementors, who briefly faced them. After Bellatrix made three or so distinct hand signals shared with her by the Dark Lord himself, they gave a brief bow and glided away. . . .

Less than ninety seconds later, the dementors turned their focus away from the prisoners, and onto the guards, while Bellatrix charged into the control station and took out the Warden before opening the gates of the cells and lowering all the wards she could. The other death eaters scattered throughout the prison, throwing out portkeys to those who shouted their loyalty to the Dark Lord.

The portkeys took them to several safe houses where wands and supplies had been placed, along with directions to be followed if they were well enough to serve the Dark Lord soon after arriving. Very few turned down the instructions (eager for a reward from the Dark Lord) and took yet another portkey to another location.

Before the end of that day, over eighty-five percent of the prison population would be on the side of Voldemort.

O o O o O

[Diagon Alley]

Several handfuls of death eaters arrived in Diagon Alley (all of them a recent escapee), and began causing as much mayhem as possible. The only good thing about it all was that they didn't know the new curses Voldemort had created.

The Custosae/Amici, and the Ministry were soon alerted.

O o O o O

[Hogsmeade]

Harry and the others (Teddy on Harry's shoulders) stepped out of Zonko's and headed toward Hog's Head. They wouldn't necessarily enter, but they were curious about whether or not their sticker was still on the door's window, and if it was still visible.

Coming to the corner of the street, which turned down to Hog's Head, they suddenly stopped, at first confused by what they were feeling.

"_Dementors_," Ron hissed, turning around and whipping out his wand. The others quickly followed suit, but before they could do anything else, several cracks filled the air.

Dark masked figures appeared, many of them trembling from pure elation and anticipation. They had not experienced freedom in such a long time!

"Ready for some fun!!!" one shouted, before thrusting his wand forward and exploding a shop window and striking a man with a quick crucio.

Pure chaos soon followed, the professors present casting patroni in attempt to keep back the invading dementors as the prefects began herding students into groups before shuffling them into shops, trying to get out of the line of fire.

"Dobby!" Draco called, the five of them (six to include Teddy) ducking between two shops.

-Pop-

"Master!"

"Go to the kitchens, get a dozen or so House Elves, and begin popping students and innocent people into the Great Hall! Leave me and the others so we can continue helping."

Dobby nodded, quickly doing as he was told.

"Great idea, Draco," Hermione said, before they heard horrible screams to their right.

They quickly turned to the face the cries and saw at least three death eaters enter Hog's Head.

"Aberforth," Hermione gasped.

"You three, go help there. Neville and I will go this way," Harry stated.

"Got it," Ron said.

The five of them went into action, separating into two small groups.

Harry and Neville quickly turned and made their own small team. Harry fired curses and protective charms while Neville released his patronus, keeping back the distracting affects of the dementors. Hermione cast a patronus for the others, Draco and Ron firing spells as they hurried to their headmaster's brother.

Soon after, dozens of pops rippled through the air and continued; the professors at first concerned over the disappearing students, before recognizing who were taking them.

"Harry!" Teddy shouted, pointing his stuffed arm toward the gate of Hogwarts (though they couldn't directly see it from their vantage point).

Harry and Neville looked to where he indicated. For a very long second, their eyes came to rest on the last thing they had expected just above the roofs of the shops. Pale skinned giants.

"They're going to the gates!" Neville shouted.

"Dumbledore and the others are at Hogwarts. We'll have to trust they will handle what is going there!" Harry shouted back, dodging a spell before throwing back his own. "We have problems here!"

_BOOM!!!_

They turned just in time to see Hog's Head collapse on itself before hearing a cry of laughter.

Many of the shops by now had suffered damage. There were a few bodies on the street, but thankfully none of them were students, not that that made any of it okay. The pops of house elves continued to drizzle through the other sounds in the village, leaving fewer and fewer students about. The professors were focusing their attention on keeping the dementors at bay, but they were slowly losing as the death eaters continued to have their fun with the left over masses.

Not two minutes later, another crash in Hog's Head echoed forth, but before Harry or Neville could make it there, several curses, from seemingly nowhere, rocketed toward them.

Evidently, a few death eaters had gotten tired of their presence and impressive teamwork.

Casting several protegos, they managed to block most of them, but sadly not all.

"Teddy!"

O o O o O

[Hogwarts]

Dumbledore felt the wards tremble in alarm as the Custosae coin he always carried in his breast pocket warmed. He stood up, wand in his hand as the magic of Hogwarts began giving him information about the threat. Immediately, he alerted the other teachers (via patronus and Hogwarts magic) and dashed out of his office to head to the main gates of Hogwart's grounds.

"Albus!" McGonagall shouted, hurrying to the entrance with all of the other professors.

"Tell the Prefects and those able in Hogwart's Army to get all of the students into their common rooms. Lockdown will be in place very soon. If they don't think they can make it to their common rooms, tell them to get to the Great Hall. Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade are under attack," he stated, not pausing for a moment as he continued to dash to the gates.

Running out with almost all of the other professors and joining the guards around Hogwarts placed there by the Custosae, such as Blade and Shade (Joseph D. Moy and Forshaw Craw), they soon found what was attacking and effectively bringing down the gates at the perimeter of the grounds. . . .

Just less than a dozen giants, a small cluster of darkly robed figures (which they instantly recognized as vampires due to their robe design), over a hundred masked individuals (death eaters), and, behind them all, Lord Voldemort himself.

"So, Tom, it comes to this?" Dumbledore whispered, before initiating lockdown, completely sealing the school from nearly all possible access just as the metal gates crashed down and two giants went forward. The winged boars on either side of the once grand entrance shattered on the ground.

O o O o O

[Inside Hogwarts]

Madam Pomfrey had been alerted to the attacks by Dumbledore's patronus and was prepping the beds for any wounded. Setting a collection of potions beside each bed, she hoped to Merlin none would need to be used.

It was not meant to be.

-POP-

An elf appeared with an injured student. Not asking questions, she set to work, setting the girl down on the nearest bed.

-POP-POP-POPPOPPOP-

Five more.

After quickly calming her raging heart, she called one of the elves to bring Ms. Clearwater, Ms. Susan Bones, Ollivander, and two other students to help.

O o O o O

[Hog's Head]

Hermione, Ron, and Draco rushed into the filthy building, quickly finding the bar area was on fire and that there were four death eaters greedily attacking the people within. There were already a number of people hurt, if not worse.

"_Stupify_!"

"_Reducto_!"

"_Stupify_!" the three of them shouted, Ron in the lead before they continued spouting off other spells as quickly as they could, taking out two of the death eaters.

The fire at the bar continued to grow, but then it flared violently as one of the death eaters jabbed his wand at it and pulled it out at them.

"Ahh!!!" Ron shouted, fire licking at his hand, sleeves and cheek.

"_Aguamenti_!" Hermione shouted, extinguishing the fire, but not soon enough. Ron collapsed, despite trying to stay on his feet. "Mudblood and bloodtraitors!" the other death eater shrieked. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Draco yanked Ron away as they dived behind a table, the green light exploding against the floor.

"_Reducto_!" a man shouted to their right. Aberforth.

The death eater was slammed extremely hard into one of the support beams of the bar, snapping it.

The last death eater standing, apparated out, but not before throwing something in the middle of the room.

"Take cover!!!" someone shouted.

"_Protego!!!_" Hermione, Draco, and Aberforth bellowed, trying to protect as many people as they could, including themselves.

BOOM!!!

Several things fell, and a good portion of the roof had narrowly missed them as the fire flared and spread even more.

"Here, get up!" Aberforth said gruffly. Draco and Hermione pulled Ron up to his feet. Ron was barely conscious. "This way!" he said, the area quickly filling up with smoke.

The people, who were still alive in there, were panicking and jumping out the windows or running to the back to get out of the burning building. They didn't follow Aberforth, since he appeared not to know where he was going. He was going upstairs!

Draco and the others followed without question, entering the sitting room. Aberforth went to the fireplace and placed his hand on the portrait above it. They would later realize this picture was of Arianna. The portrait moved aside, revealing a passageway.

"Through here!" he ordered.

They began climbing through, Aberforth the last to enter, when the entire building shifted.

"Oh no…" Hermione breathed as the sensation of falling overtook them. . . .

They landed hard, and a sickening crack echoed around them. Aberforth's leg.

"Sir?!" Hermione shouted after everything became still, though it wasn't quiet. The crackle of fire was growing.

"Lumos," Draco whispered, their eyes settling on Aberforth's form. Several slabs of wood were across the man's form, and he was definitely having trouble breathing. His eyes were closed.

With barely a glance at one another, Draco and Hermione took out two polyjuice-glamour pills and used them, instantly turning into Hermit and Viper.

"We'll take them to Pomfrey, and then we'll come back and find Harry and Neville," Draco said.

Hermione nodded, grabbing Draco's shoulder and Ron's uninjured hand as Draco took hold of Aberforth.

-POP-

O o O o O

[Hogsmeade]

Teddy leapt off of Harry's shoulders, straight into the path of the lucky-aimed curse.

"Teddy!"

The curse hit, slamming Teddy back and into a wall of the building beside them, while his arm plummeted to the ground near where he had been hit.

"Bloody bear," a death eater grumbled, screaming and panicking people all about.

Harry was furious as the death eater sneered before lunging forward.

The death eater shouldn't have moved, for before his foot touched the ground, Harry's magic lashed out as a dark green mist and banished him all the way down the street. The man didn't move after that.

Rushing to Teddy, Harry and Neville found him struggling to get up with one arm missing, stuffing leaking from the hole where his arm used to be.

"Ahh! My stuffing! Help!" Teddy cried, trying in vain to keep more stuffing from escaping with his other arm.

"_Accio_ arm!" Neville shouted, the arm on the ground shooting toward them.

Harry, practically beside himself, watched Neville put the severed stuffed arm back on Teddy as he put a hand on Teddy's trembling chest, stuffing as much stuffing as he could back in before casting _reparo_.

"We can do a better repair after this," Neville said.

Harry nodded in agreement as he scooped up Teddy, wondering why it was suddenly getting colder, only to come to the only conclusion he could.

Most of the buildings around them were on fire from the recently freed death eaters, who were now rushing to Hogwarts, leaving the professors and the frightened villagers to the dementors. It only took a brief moment to notice the elves had quit their rescues, and Harry wondered how bad it was getting at Hogwarts for that to happen.

Teddy suddenly gasped, looking up and pointing with his good arm.

They looked up, the sky growing darker in despair and death as cloaked flying forms circled above like vultures.

O o O o O

[Inside Hogwarts]

Pomfrey and her helpers were busy moving beds to conjure more. Thankfully, the flow of the injured had slowed, but she didn't really know if that was a good thing or not.

Suddenly, a very loud -**POP**- echoed from the center of the room, pushing Susan out of the way to bump into Ollivander.

"Ahh!" Susan screamed as four people plopped right in the middle of the once completely sterile and empty hospital wing. They were covered with ash, chips of wood and filth. Two of them had their wands out, and three of them were adults.

Faster than even Pomfrey thought possible, she and the others had their wands pointing at the people who had just appeared, before recognizing two of them.

"Mr. Weasley, Aberforth!" she shouted, instantly abandoning offensive measures and falling back to her job description.

Deciding to overlook how these people got in (considering Dumbledore had the place in lockdown, no portkeys could enter, and apparating within or into Hogwarts was impossible) she knelt down beside Aberforth with her wand, the man she didn't know slowly moving out of the way, while the woman gently tried to make the Weasley boy comfortable.

"Madam, we are a formation of defenders. I am Viper, and this is Hermit. We were notified of the attack on Hogsmeade and managed to bring these two back with us. I am sorry we cannot stay and help you with the injured, but we must return and help," the man said, standing respectfully as Hermit levitated a somewhat conscious Ron to an empty bed Susan had motioned to.

Pomfrey saw that he was a cleanly shaved man with white hair and gray eyes in forest green and silver robes before turning her eyes to Hermit. Hermit was an older woman with sky blue spiky hair with light green eyes. She had blood red robes with laces of silver thread throughout.

"I understand, Viper. Thank you for bringing these two in. Any instructions?" Pomfrey asked.

Viper and Hermit turned their eyes to her as they stepped beside each other.

"Begin moving the less seriously injured into the Great Hall, or allow them to go to their common rooms. Hopefully, those we were unable to take with us will be able to arrive here shortly," Viper said before giving her a sharp departing nod.

-POP-

Viper and Hermit vanished.

"Well! Let's do what he's said!" Ollivander said, the only one not phased at all by their quick appearance and departure.

O o O o O

[Hogwarts]

The giants charged, those in black cloaks trickling in behind them. Their movements instantly had Dumbledore worried, but not because they were crazed giants attacking his school. No, it was because they were undead. Whatever deal Voldemort had made with the vampires, this had been included in it.

He would have never thought such a thing was possible, and if the situation had been different, he would have laughed at the absurdity of it. Only Voldemort could think of something so contradictory, insane, and so unnatural.

He began walking forward, leaving his cane jabbed a few inches in the ground behind him. It was his goal not to allow anyone beyond that point. His cane was the limit. Period.

As the giants drew closer, crossing a hundred yards in only a few strides, he bowed his head, the professors beside or behind his cane, in formation.

:_Salandra_:he called, his eyes snapping up to watch the giants take one more stride as the ground trembled, and then opened several hundred yards before him.

Salandra came from the ground, coming out of the passageway from the chamber that wove under the grounds of Hogwarts, and advanced, the ground closing upon her exit, thanks to Hogwart's magic. Giving the first giant within reach a deep, hard bite, she coiled around the massive form as spells began flying from both sides.

By their smell alone, she knew her gaze would not work on them. They were already dead. Undead. She would not bother with the smaller attackers. These giants were the real threats to Hogwarts at the moment and any distraction may make her fail. With a few solid strikes, a giant might be able to break through the walls, and let her home be invaded. She would rather die.

:My basilisk?!: Voldemort roared, rocketing forward over the ground, only to be intercepted by Dumbledore.

:No, Tom. She was never yours: he stated.

Stunned surprise made Voldemort pause as he realized Dumbledore had not only understood him, but replied in parseltongue.

:I'll kill you all!!!: He bellowed, anger and hatred now fueling him.

"I'm sure you'll try," Dumbledore stated as the first giant dropped several dozen yards away, the debilitating venom having done its job. Nothing could withstand basilisk poison.

:Let me eat him when you have killed him, Master: a voice suddenly hissed, a large serpent's head coming out from the neck of Voldemort's black robes.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, instantly knowing Voldemort had charmed his robes to comfortably house the large serpent.

:I will my sweet, I will: Voldemort hissed as Nagini positioned herself comfortably, almost lovingly in fact, on Voldemort's shoulders, half of her body still hidden by robes.

O o O o O

[Inside Hogwarts]

Ginny (holding Revlis), Greg, Vince, and the twins were in the Great Hall, trying to figure out what was happening. An elf had come a few minutes before to pop Susan to the infirmary, along with a fourth year they didn't know. They knew Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley were under attack, as well as Hogwarts, but they also knew something else.

Azkaban had fallen. Mad-Eye Moody had used the coin to alert everyone of this fact, warning them of dementors and that the ones at Azkaban were already out of the North Sea and moving inland, joined by death eaters, presumably to Hogwarts.

They tried their best to remain calm. The house elves had been popping in and out everywhere, dropping students off at first, before bringing in villagers. Now they had stopped and no one wanted to ask why. They could still hear the sounds of battle outside the walls, but what was really happening?

They knew the injured were being taken to the infirmary, but everything was in utter chaos, so it was quite unclear. The Prefects did their best to calm the students, but soon the Army of Hogwarts rose up to the task as well, organizing guards by the doors to lessen some of the unease and handing out orders to people to make them at least feel they were doing something.

Doing nothing and waiting was the worst.

Fred, with the help of George, found a secluded spot and slyly cast the necessary spells and contacted Breaker (Bill). He told him what was going on, or at least of what he knew, but due to all of the simultaneous attacks and mass movement of the dementors from Azkaban, he didn't know when more help would be coming. Very soon, Breaker told him he was heading for Hogsmeade, but didn't know how long it would take for them to get to Hogwarts from there. Something was preventing them from arriving there directly, so they had to go to the next closest location.

So, for right now, they were on their own.

O o O o O

[Ministry of Magic]

Sirius and Lupin ran through the halls, gathering all of their employees, as well as trustworthy volunteers, to form three groups to help fight off the recent attacks in the three known locations. Azkaban was lost. They wouldn't be sending help to that death trap.

Nearly everyone was in a panic, wondering if this was the end of all they knew, if Hogwarts would still be standing the next day, or if they would even be alive themselves by that time.

Mad-Eye and as many aurors as they could spare apparated to Diagon alley, while all of Sirius' team apparated to Hogsmeade, in hopes they could then dash off to Hogwarts.

The rest of the Ministry employees, who were able, were sent to warn the public of the dementors sweeping to either Hogwarts or Hogsmeade (their target was currently unknown), and to get them out of harm's way as quickly as possible.

O o O o O

[Hogsmeade]

"We need to get to Hogwarts!" Somac shouted.

"They're under attack as well!" another cried.

"Don't give up! Help will be arri—" Flitwick shouted, only to be cut off by a loud _pop_ and the appearance of two dusty individuals behind them.

The professors, still keeping their charms up, for the moment safe from the dementors, took in the newcomers' appearances, hoping these were not new enemies.

The man looked as if he had to collect himself for some reason.

"Identify yourselves!"

"We are a formation of defenders. I am Hermit," Hermione stated, quickly moving toward them, Draco right behind her, having found the area harder to pop into than before for some reason.

"This is Viper. Do you know where Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom are?" Hermit continued, Flitwick at least feeling a little better. These were Custosae!

All the while, dementors above were still looming, waiting for the defenses of those below to wear down so they could take their souls, as well as the terrified villagers' still among them.

"No, but the elves took all of the students I believe, though I don't know why they have stopped," Flitwick said. "There are still many people here, as you can see."

Those who were able had begun moving to their defenders, though those who were severely injured were stuck where they were, hoping more help would come.

"It's the dementors. They must be making the area hard to enter," Viper stated, before suddenly getting the urge to look up.

The number of dementors seemed to have multiplied. It was an unimaginable sight. In a sky that had earlier that day been completely blue, it was nearly black now, the evening sunlight barely cutting through the dark cloaks.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Azkaban has . . ." one of the villagers began, before suddenly realizing that was exactly what had happened.

Soon after, the forms above dived down.

Only a few of them managed to cast or recast patroni, but they soon snuffed out when the despair became too thick. A dark form crashed down against them, swallowing up every last drop of hope and happiness they had managed to still hold onto up to that point.

Hermione thrust his wand out, the charm on her lips as she fell to the ground, but she could not bring much of any power forth as the dementor's hood went back.

Silver wisps streamed weakly from her wand as those around her cried out in despair, trying to fight the dementors back, primarily the one on top of her, its mouth edging closer to hers. . . .

O o O o O

[Gringotts]

Rook took hold of his axe, knowing every second that passed may be the one that would make all of their efforts meaningless. The goblins beside him were armed and ready, and with one final bow to their king, they all placed their hand on the jewel on their weapon's handle, and vanished.

Vanished to the one they had given their allegiance to.

O o O o O

[Hogsmeade]

Harry and Neville, near the street where the Hog's Head . . . used to be, stood up. Harry stuffed Teddy in his shirt as they ducked around another building now unrecognizable. Harry didn't want to risk Teddy getting hurt again, so put him in the safest place he could think of.

Safely in the shirt, Teddy's fur rubbed up against Harry's bare chest and his beady little eyes barely peeked over the top of Harry's collar, his ears under Harry's chin.

Heading to the Hog's Head, Neville suddenly froze, grabbing Harry's arm and twisting around.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Neville shouted, feeling a presence behind them that hadn't been there before. A furious badger charged forward, bashing against a dementor. "We need to get to the others!" he cried, just as his breath hitched from the suddenly overwhelming frost of dread.

Dark memories surfaced, and though his badger rushed to their side, it quickly faded as things fell from the sky all around them. Sweeping low and sucking all warmth.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry and Neville both cried, identical calls echoing from the other side of the village.

Both of their wands spout out lights of hope. Neville's brought forth a form, but Harry's light seemed to linger longer around them, encasing them in a large comforting bubble.

They stared in wonder as the cloaked beings glided around them, trying to get at them but prevented by the bright brilliance of their charms. It was as if they were underwater, watching great, black, soul sucking sharks prowl around them, but the feeling instantly dropped. It was a moment in time that slowed nearly to a standstill.

Draco.

Suddenly, for whatever reason, Harry knew there were people around Draco, and that at least one of them were about to suffer something more than anything imaginable, conceivable, believable. . . .

Fear, grief, loss.

Terror, sadness, regret.

Horror, sorrow, pity.

All of it soaked Harry's very being, before his soul retaliated.

Fury, rage, wrath.

Grace, mercy, hope.

Purpose, harmony, love.

He would not let them win. Would not let them hurt those he cared for, let them get away with what they had done and what they were doing.

He would not lose to them.

:EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!:

He will never understand why he said it in parseltongue, but he will never regret having done so as he thrust his wand up, high above his head, and poured every emotion he had behind it.

The moment in time, which still seemed to be jammed or incapable of normal passing, remained practically stationary, while it was as if only Harry was unaffected by whatever had slowed it.

A golden beam, brighter than and as unrelenting as the sun, shot out of his wand, but something more. A call of hope, a call to arms, a call to war, rammed through the air, its ripple surging outward as a form in the beam solidified and continued higher, as something below transpired.

Green mist gathered around him, pulsing from around his feet and extending out a dozen yards around them. As the call continued, the mist grew thicker, before it too took on form.

At first he didn't know what it was. It was huge, whatever it was. Large curved things, coiling around him and around the buildings.

"Salandra?" he breathed.

And just like that, time continued again, only it was as if it was trying to catch up to where it needed to be, the dementors not standing a chance against the onslaught of such positive magic and unrelenting fury.

_Crunch!_

The Salandra-patronus slammed her jaws down onto an unlucky dementor, before chucking it aside and going for another, all of them fleeing now, or at least attempting to. The golden light was literally burning them up.

Harry kept his wand up, his eyes taking in everything above him.

A transparent golden phoenix circled above, the light from it repelling and destroying the dementors as the misty basilisk snapped her jaws onto dementor after dementor . . . and was that a patronus-Teddy on top of her head?

In what felt like several minutes was actually less than ten seconds, and before any could believe it, the dementors had all either fled or died.

Slowly lowering his arm, Harry exhaled, feeling Teddy shift against him as the light from his wand dimmed and his patroni faded into nothing in less than a second, for the danger was gone.

"Lord Potter."

O o O o O

[Hogwarts]

Four giants were dead, and Salandra was taking on three at once while the other giants were trying to get past the professors and the Amici.

Vampires were engaging the defenders who had recently appeared — house elves.

Who would have guessed that house elves were so aggressive to even make a vampire pause after witnessing their first attack? And their magic. . . . How were they enslaved? Or better yet, why were they?

A number of the death eaters, thought to be normal evil wizards, revealed themselves to be werewolves, their superior strength and speed clearly being seen in their aggressive attacks, which were barely deflected by skilled spells and dodges.

But then something happened to them.

Arrows?

Though only a few defenders saw them, the affect they had on the werewolves was unmistakable. They screeched out in pain and agony before collapsing. Evidently, the centaurs had a nice supply of silver dust and silver arrow heads, and had a very nice aim to remain within the forest as they carried out their assault.

Snape fought alongside Hagrid, double teaming one of the other giants. Snape created a sink hole below the giant's foot, making him trip and land hard onto his side, breaking his trapped ankle. Hagrid, with his trusty crossbow, fired, showing why he trusted that weapon above all others when entering the Forbidden Forest. . . .

The giant would not be moving from that spot any time soon.

Sprout and McGonagall worked their magic, conjuring plants and transfiguring particular objects and creatures of doom to run rampant against one of the death eater teams. Transfigured wasps and flying Devil's Snare can be disturbing, not to mention lethal.

But not everything was going well with the Hogwarts defenders, and the death eaters were showing why they were feared by most of the Wizarding World. Barely any of the professors were uninjured, and when such a time would come where they would be able to think back, many of them would wonder how they managed to keep fighting.

Dumbledore and Voldemort were going at it, displaying magic far beyond what was thought possible. Earth was manipulated, grand transfigurations towering over them, only to be dwarfed by the giants around them. Salandra's form was wrapped around one giant, while she tried to bite another, spells from death eaters harmlessly bouncing off of her scales.

No enemy, yet, had gotten beyond Dumbledore's phoenix cane.

O o O o O

[Hogsmeade]

Harry and Neville slowly turned, finding Rook and a large number of goblins filling the street and land at the edge of the village.

"Rook?" Harry asked.

"It is I. We came as soon as we could," he said. "What is your command?"

"Secure the area with the smallest number you think you can. Everyone else needs to get to Hogwarts and stop Voldemort. Mage will be there as soon as he can," Harry said, just as several people ran onto the street, only to freeze at the sight before them.

Sirius Black, and those he had gathered, arrived on one side (just having portkeyed before the giant beam of light and the two transparent forms that accompanied it appeared and then vanished after dismantling the dementors' attack), while the professors and the surviving villagers were at the other.

-Pop-Pop-

Draco, in the guise of Viper, popped away from Hermit's side to appear beside Harry and Neville, leaving Hermit's weary form beside Somac and Flitwick (she had almost been kissed, after all).

"Rook," Viper greeted with a bow of his head, placing his hand on Neville and Harry's shoulders, before hearing Harry whisper, 'Chamber.'

"Lock onto Mage's signature and arrive, we will, to aid him in this fight," a goblin said beside Rook.

Harry bowed his head in thanks as Viper tightened his hold on his friends' shoulders.

-**Pop**-

Harry, Teddy, Viper, and Neville disappeared, leaving behind seriously confused villagers, stunned fighters, and smug goblins.

They turned to Hermit, who was being slightly supported by Flitwick and Somac.

"To Hogwarts," Hermit stated, her weakness quickly being replaced by urgency and determination.

O o O o O

[Chamber of Secrets]

The four of them appeared within the chamber, Harry gently but quickly giving Teddy over to Neville, who immediately reached out and took him.

"I'll take care of him, Harry," Neville said before Harry took out a pill from his Custosae kit.

"What are you planning to do?" Draco asked, his voice still a deeper tone, thanks to his Viper disguise.

"I'm going to show Voldemort who and what he is really dealing with," Harry said, barely restraining his magic. "It's time for the gloves to truly come off." Harry swallowed the polyjuice-glamour pill and morphed into Mage — a furious, ready to fight, defend, and, if necessary, kill, Mage.

"It's time for the world to see what happens when good people get fed up with evil. No one attacks those under my protection and gets away with it," Mage said as he stood up straight, his wand safely in his wand holster as his other hand gave a reassuring pat on his breast pocket. "No one."

-POP-

O o O o O

[Hogwarts]

They barely spared a glance towards Hogsmeade when the brilliant light shot up, for any hesitation on their part could mean their end.

The three giants left were now focusing their attentions on simply trying to kill Salandra, but she was fast and her scales were strong, improved even further by the magic of Hogwarts trying to aid her protector.

Bodies of the dead, belonging to both sides, were spread throughout, but the professors of Hogwarts were proving to be no pushovers, and a higher number of the dead belonged to Voldemort's side, but he of course had far more to lose.

"Getting tired, old man?" Voldemort asked, deflecting a spell Dumbledore had just fired.

They were about a dozen feet apart, and no one was interfering with their fight.

"Not really, Tom," Dumbledore replied, dodging a crucio.

"Stop calling me that filthy name!" Voldemort said, Nagini hissing insults and profanities in the defense of her master.

:But it is your name: Dumbledore smoothly hissed back, knowing his subtle verbal blows were affecting Voldemort's footing more than his spells.

"ARGH!!!" Voldemort, enraged, fired half a dozen spells in one long breath.

Dumbledore began to sidestep, preparing to block, dodge and deflect them, both of his hands at work with magic, but then something happened, making both sides pause and idly ask what it was.

A magic, with a daunting presence, surged between Dumbledore and Voldemort, making the spells Voldemort had just cast warp and veer up to dissipate or explode harmlessly into the sky.

**_-POP-_**

A magic, so unimaginable, so powerful and thick, brushed against them all as a figure, not tall or short, appeared in the center, his back to Dumbledore. Ebbing from the nobly dressed form was a fury thought only possible from Voldemort himself, but there were another emotions present that made it clear the man was nothing like the monster before him.

The man, his face perfectly balanced by a trimmed mustache and goatee, his temples bearing the white sign of age and experience, stood with his head slightly bowed, his eyes drilling into Voldemort's.

"Voldemort," he said, his voice strangely amplified by some even stranger magic.

"Yes?" Voldemort asked, actually curious and privately impressed.

"Do you know what you are doing?" he asked, his eyes, though still focused on Voldemort, taking note of the serpent on the Dark Lord's shoulders.

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing?" Voldemort asked, condescendingly.

"Like you are attacking those under my protection."

Voldemort's eyes suddenly narrowed. "And who might you be? Another petty wizard here to try to stop me?"

"No. I am Mage, Head of the Custosae de Lux. And I never try. I do or do not. And I _am_ here to stop you."

Voldemort laughed as the forces on both sides regrouped, not daring to break the momentary ceasefire while wondering when curses would begin flying again.

"The _Custosae_? That idiotic security company?! If I'm not mistaken, a number of your people have fallen here, as you can see. I've had a look at this 'company' of yours, and I must say, though it is a decently organized group that thwarted my victory at the Ministry, better than the old man's group at any rate, you can't be serious that you and your little band of merry men are going to take me on."

If it had been possible, Voldemort would have had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, I assure you, we are _much_ more than what you think we are," Mage said, for the moment not thinking on who may have been lost.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Voldemort asked mockingly. "An army?"

Just as the word came from his lips, a mighty wave of air shot out, having been displaced by hundreds of goblins that had just materialized, standing at the ready and in formation on either side of and behind Mage.

"Yes."

Upon that word, both sides moved — one retreating, the other advancing.

Mage whipped his hand to his breast pocket as his other hand called forth his wand.

Retrieving and using the knowledge he had gained from Voldemort's memories and his own research, he allowed his wild magic to weave around him, more controlled and terrible than ever before as he made up his mind and acted on his decision.

-Pop-Pop-

Disappearing from where he was and appearing in front of Voldemort, who was trying to get beyond the wards preventing him from apparating or portkeying away, he focused his sights on Nagini, who was currently hissing insults at him.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort shouted, thrusting his wand at Mage who was too close for comfort.

-Pop-Pop-

Mage vanished and appeared just to the right behind Voldemort's right shoulder, his aim true. Voldemort actually felt a heavy breath from Mage on his neck before he heard a **very** sharp _shwootch-oosh_.

He felt his balance shift for a reason he couldn't understand in that split second, but then he didn't need to, for the answer landed against his chest.

Rage, like no other, pulsed through him as his eyes took in the sight of his familiar's head with a fatal stab wound right at the back of her skull. He rotated on his heel, gripping his wand so tightly it was in danger of breaking, his familiar's limp body hanging from him. His face came to a stop in front of Mage's, which was barely two inches away, as he slammed his suddenly curse laced hands forward into Mage's chest. Wishing with every grain of his being to cause as much pain as possible to this man, his hands connected . . . .

-**Pop**-_POP_-

O o O o O

[Seconds before]

"Oh? And what would that be? An army?" Voldemort sneered at Mage.

Mage simply stood, without so much as a wand in his hand as the tides immediately turned in his favor.

Dumbledore couldn't believe his eyes. Goblins. Hundreds of them, armed and ready to fight for this man, willing to fight against the worst Dark Lord of their time, if not of that millennium.

And evidently Voldemort couldn't believe his eyes either because he was STUNNED.

"Yes," Mage answered.

Dumbledore and the others advanced as Voldemort's forces immediately began retreating.

Casting spells at fleeing targets, Dumbledore couldn't help but place the other half of his attention on Mage. He watched in amazement as the man disappeared and then appeared in front of Voldemort, before vanishing again as a killing curse was fired at him.

Dumbledore would later watch this over and over again after everything had settled, but he had still taken in a great deal the first time witnessing the unbelievable.

Mage appeared right behind Voldemort. He was so close that he could have yanked off the Dark Lord's cloak, but instead, with a dagger in his hand — a very familiar looking dagger — he stabbed Nagini at the back of the head in one, fluid, in-out motion.

Voldemort's last horcrux. . . .

Unfortunately, immediately after that, Voldemort reacted far quicker than he had ever seen before.

Still running forward, all attention now on Mage and Voldemort, the fleeing death eaters no longer Dumbledore's concern at all (the goblins had them covered anyway), he could only watch as Voldemort turned and faced Mage, pure unrestrained hatred etching his face, but his face was not what concerned Dumbledore.

Even from at the distance he was, Dumbledore could see the haze of magic covering Voldemort's hands and wand as they connected with Mage's chest. He was about to push himself to run faster as Voldemort's hands made contact, but didn't get the chance to as . . . .

-**Pop**-_POP_-

Mage's form disappeared after being slammed back a few inches, and Dumbledore immediately whipped around, hearing the second pop somewhere far behind him.

O o O o O

[Harry's POV]

He pulled back the blade, watching Nagini collapse. He had actually got her . . . he wasn't sure if he would be able to do it, but he had.

He reared the blade back again, Voldemort's form turning toward him with unexpected speed, though not exactly with unforeseen aggression and hatred. He felt his core flare, sensing the coming danger as he braced for the impact in case he wasn't able to pop away quickly enough.

He suddenly felt two magics embrace his chest when Voldemort's hands rammed against him. The breath was knocked out of him, and all he could feel before he managed to pop was inconceivable pain.

O o O

Dumbledore didn't see Voldemort and the rest of his surviving force make it to the edge of the wards to disapparate, nor the now enraged goblins utterly destroy a giant before chucking their weapons at the fleeing death eaters and at Voldemort. He only saw the trembling form just beyond his phoenix cane, which was still sticking up from the ground a dozen yards in front of the school's entrance.

Not so gently shoving persuing Custosae allies out of the way and shooting past bewildered professors and Amici, Dumbledore came to Mage, whose face was scrunched up in obvious pain, his hand gripping the bloody dagger so tightly, his entire hand was practically white. His wand was on the ground beside him.

"Mage!"

Dumbledore was immediately at Mage's side, trying to figure out how to reverse the curse Voldemort had clearly just placed on him.

Mage gasped, opening his eyes to reveal a flash of their true color while gritting his teeth before the pill's magic regained its strength again. Seeing the flicker of dark green terrified Dumbledore even more, believing it had something to do with the curse.

O o O

Everything hurt **so** _much_!

But he had done it! Nagini was dead! No more horcruxes left!

With that thought, he actually smiled, oblivious to the fact that tears were leaking from his eyes as Dumbledore waved his wand over him, nearly frantically.

No more horcruxes . . . Harry thought again, agonizing, debilitating pain now just a minor inconvenience in light of that happy fact. Voldemort could be killed now; his friends would be safe soon; Hogwarts would be safe; the _world_ would be safe.

O o O

It was as if all of his nerves were in overdrive, as if he was under at least a dozen crucios, but there was more than that. There was a powerful magic, possibly Mage's, trying to fight off the pain, and among all of that, there was an odd glamour-like charm completely covering Mage's form.

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a long moment as he took hold of Mage's hand, trying not to imagine what Mage was currently going through, but he was unable to stop himself.

Mage squeezed his hand back, though it wasn't exactly from the pain, but determination.

O o O

They were now a step closer to ending this war. A step closer to bringing the peace so many had been fighting for for so long. His parents' and so many others would finally truly be able to rest, knowing their loved ones were now safe from the man who had created so much death and hate.

Yes, peace would soon come. All of their efforts would soon be worth it. Even _this_ pain was worth it. Hate would _not _win.

With that final thought, Mage sighed, feeling the curse slowly ease away, his magic having gathered itself enough to finally push it away completely. His chest glowed gold for a moment, before it faded into green and disappeared.

"Mage?" Dumbledore asked, undeniably relieved to see that the pain had left his ally, his comrade, his friend. "Mage, _please_ tell me you can hear me," he said, kneeling over him, the cane to his far left forgotten.

"L-Long Beard?" Mage asked, blinking away his recently shed tears of pain while inwardly thinking . . . _oh no, what am I going to do now?_

* * *

A/N: Well, I had thought about ending the part at "Lord Potter," but figured that wouldn't be enough for a part called 'no restraint'. Then I thought about ending at Harry leaving the chamber, but decided I myself couldn't wait, so continued... and _then_ I had thought about ending it with Voldemort obviously bashing Mage, but realized that would be evil. I'm not as evil as Voldemort. SO, I decided to end it here. . . .

So yeah.... I'm really curious to hear about what you all think and thought about this part since I've been mentally working on this for about .... oh .... nearly a _year_.

ADDED NOTE: In answer to why Harry's last thought was what it was, think about how you would feel if you were in his place, having to keep your cover in the middle of all of this....


	45. Book 3 Pt 12: Comrades in Arms

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews ^^ Finals are coming and classes are really busy at the moment, but I managed to write this (in the attempt to keep my sanity). Enjoy :)

* * *

- - - Book 3 — **Part 12: Comrades in Arms**

[Chamber]

"We should get to our common rooms or to the Great Hall. Everyone will be wondering where we are," Neville said.

"Hmm, no. I think you should take a glamour pill and Viper will stay gone for now, since from everyone else's point of view, Harry and you have been taken by me."

"Alright, I suppose it's time for Thorn, a member of the Custosae, to make an appearance. I can take you to the Great Hall before I find Harry, I mean . . . Mage."

"Part of me wonders if we should wait until Harry contacts us, or maybe we should try to contact Hermione and arrange a way for me and her to return as ourselves again," Draco said, before muttering the deactivation word for the polyjuice-glamour pill. "So we only need to worry about covering for you and Harry, which should be a little bit easier, since I essentially took both of you."

"I agree, and I think I have an idea," Neville asked.

"Good, because I think Thorn should talk to Hermit," Draco said, hinting at Neville's Custosae kit.

"Okay," Neville said, taking a pill and swallowing.

Closing his eyes, he felt himself change, aging and growing into a man of roughly twenty five years of age, his clothing changing with him. He had black hair and a trimmed but thick beard. His robes were dark and tightly layered. He looked quite sharp and was clearly someone who should not be messed with.

"Nice," Draco said as Teddy gaped at Neville's transformation.

"How do I look?" Thorn asked, his voice quite deep and low. He certainly wouldn't be singing tenor any time soon.

"Like a bodyguard," Draco stated, just as impressed as Teddy.

"Actually, I think that's what I'll be — Mage's bodyguard. That way I don't need to talk a great deal."

"Good plan. Well, Teddy and I will stay quiet, since we don't know who will be around Hermit right now."

"Yeah." Neville (or Thorn, rather) took out his mirror after waving his wand behind him to make it hazy, in case someone else caught a glimpse of the mirror besides Hermione. Draco and Teddy stayed out of sight. "Hermit."

The mirror wavered for a second, as if Hermione was hesitating, but then it came into focus.

"As One we will march against our Foes, the Enemies of Light. This is Thorn. Are you alright, Hermit?" Thorn asked, Hermit quickly coming to the conclusion of who Thorn was, since they had determined (for a small number of them) their 'official' Custosae codenames some time ago.

"I am in Hogsmeade and heading to Hogwarts with a number of others, including Grim's (Sirius's) team. Hogsmeade is being secured by Iron Man's (Kingsley's) team. And the goblins are apparently waiting for Mage's signal. I assume Viper arrived there with Potter and Longbottom? Are they alright?" Hermit asked, now clearly on her way out of the village.

"They're alright. I'm preparing to arrive there soon, and I'll be bringing two other students back with me. Malfoy and Granger," he said, barely changing his tone with 'Granger'. "I believe it would be best if you come back to base when I arrive, clear?"

"I understand. I'll mirror you when it has calmed enough for you to arrive with them, 'kay?"

"Understood," Thorn answered.

"Where's Mage?" she asked, already having the attention of Flitwick and Somac, who were moving alongside her.

"He went to help at Hogwarts. Do you see anything from whe—?" Thorn instantly cut himself off when Hermit's eyes snapped to the direction of Hogwarts.

"What are you seeing?"

"Mage and Vol—GOOD MERLIN!!!"

Sounds of combat suddenly came through the mirror, yells and curses of countless individuals, and battle cries that could only belong to one species: goblins.

Hermit, understandably, ended the connection soon after that.

"Well, I think it would be a safe guess to say the goblins answered Mage's call," Draco said.

Teddy and Neville grinned. "Oh, I wish I could have seen Riddle's face, I bet—" Neville began, but stopped when Draco suddenly staggered.

"Draco!"

Draco fell to one knee, holding his chest as a flash of immense pain went through him before vanishing as quickly as it had come.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked, immediately at his side, Teddy quickly going to Draco's other side.

"Is it Harry?!" Teddy asked.

"I don't know, but it's gone now," Draco gasped out. "That hurt. A lot."

"Do you feel anything now?" Neville asked.

Draco shook his head slightly. "Just . . . peace."

O o O o O

[Front of Hogwarts]

"Mage, _please_ tell me you can hear me," Dumbledore said, kneeling over Mage, the goblins swarming across the grounds in front of Hogwarts while half of the professors fell back, seeing the Headmaster dashing to Hogwart's main gate.

"L-Long Beard?"

Dumbledore heaved a huge sigh of relief, placing his other hand, which was still holding his wand, onto Mage's shoulder as his other gave Mage's hand another squeeze.

"It's me. What do you need me to do? Can you move? Are you still in pain?" Dumbledore asked.

Mage held back a groan when he tried to sit up.

"I need some help getting up," Mage said, deciding to stick with a straight to the point and tell it how it is approach as he had with Voldemort.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose slightly but didn't hesitate to help him, putting his wand away so he could have both hands completely free.

"Headmaster," someone said. It took a moment for Harry to identify who the voice belonged to, which was probably not a good sign.

"Severus, could you help me get him inside?" Dumbledore asked, an understandably dazed Mage now sitting up.

"Tom certainly knows how to hit," Mage stated. "I think I'm going to be feeling this for a few days. And Phoenix said he might hit like a girl—pheh."

Phoenix was, of course, Ron's Custosae codename.

"Careful with my dagger. It has basilisk poison on it," Mage warned them as Snape knelt down on his other side, opposite Dumbledore. Mage tried picking up his hand to put the short blade back in the sheath hidden in his breast pocket, but stopped when he felt his hand begin to protest with a painful tremor.

"Let me help," Dumbledore said, carefully moving it where Mage was guiding it. "Charmed pocket sheath?" Dumbledore asked as the blade was pocketed.

Mage nodded, but then closed his eyes, quickly realizing cranium movement of any kind did not bring nice sensations.

"Mage!"

And neither did loud noises, apparently.

Mage opened his eyes to see Hermit running to him, somehow missing every obstacle on the battlefield, including a dead giant's arm, crumpled death eater carcasses, and charred vampire remains among stiff werewolves (still in their human forms).

"Madam Hermit, am I right?" Dumbledore asked, seeing Mage was trying to refrain from wincing too noticeably.

"Yes, but just 'Hermit' is fine," Hermit answered, though her eyes were on Mage as she moved beside Snape. "Mage, what were you thinking? Are you okay? You could have . . . ." She kept her voice low now, but it was clear how worried she was. "Promise me you won't ever do anything like that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I can't make such a promise, Hermit, but Nagini is dead now. I wasn't about to allow myself to pass off the opportunity to make Voldemort mortal," Mage whispered, the goblins and other Hogwarts defenders far beyond Hermit. Mage noticed Rook, Sirius and Remus organizing a perimeter and forming teams to gather the injured and begin the clean up. How long had he been in pain? "And now he is mortal, Herm, and he is going to be defeated permanently. I will make sure of it."

Dumbledore and Snape didn't know what to say after that, so Dumbledore decided to focus on the current situation, like getting Mage to the infirmary.

"Hermit, you are of course welcome to accompany us to the infirmary," Dumbledore said.

"I will need to return soon, but I will join you. Another Custosae will arrive when it is time for me to leave. I have other obligations; I'm sure you understand."

"Of course. Will Mage be going with you when you depart?" Dumbledore replied, before looking to Mage, who was looking a little better, but was in no condition to do anything real constructive at the moment.

"Perhaps," she said, looking to Mage for his thoughts on the matter as she picked up his wand and gave it to Mage.

"I believe I will be able to run any necessary Custosae business from the security of Hogwart's infirmary until I am able to comfortably leave on my own," Mage said, taking his wand with a slightly unsteady hand and placing it in his sleeve where his holster was.

Dumbledore nodded, privately pleased that he would have some more face-to-face time with Mage, despite the unhappy circumstances.

"I'm ready to face Relentless (Pomfrey) whenever you are, though I don't think my legs are up to the task of taking me there without help," Harry said, looking down at himself and focusing on his Mage persona, trying to lighten the current situation. "If you haven't noticed, everything is frankly a bit out of sorts."

The truth was, he was beyond out of sorts. His fingers and toes were tingling unpleasantly; there was an annoying buzz in his right ear, a tremor in his hand which had been holding the knife, and, most of all, a dull thrumming ache where Voldemort's hands had struck.

"To Madam Pomfrey then," Dumbledore said, before looking to Snape. "On three."

Dumbledore and Snape pulled Mage up to his feet, causing him to stifle a painful gasp as his legs took on some of his weight. Hermit and the others winced, while at the same time wondering if having Mage try to support some of his own weight was wise.

"Are you sure you are up to walking in? We can levitate you, you know," Snape said.

"Oh, I know, but I prefer to do as much as I can on my own. I'm sure one such as yourself understands that," Mage answered, strength slowly coming back to his legs.

Snape didn't say anything to that as he and Dumbledore began helping him into Hogwarts, Hermit close behind.

O o O o O

"Are you okay now?" Neville asked.

"Yeah. I just hope Harry's okay."

"I'm sure if he wasn't, Hermit would have called," Neville said.

Draco nodded. "I suppose with whatever is going on up there, we're going to have to wait until Hermit calls."

"Hmm, but until then, I have an idea," Neville said, putting Teddy down and looking at him. "Would you mind staying in my pocket, shrunk?"

"That's a great idea!" Draco agreed.

"You mean . . . I'll be super tiny?" Teddy asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Just for a little while, and I'll make it have a deactivation phrase, so you can unshrink yourself if you need to," Neville said.

Teddy stood tall, his repaired arm sagging slightly.

"Shrink me!"

"Whoa, wait, your arm!" Neville exclaimed, quickly kneeling down and grasping Teddy's slowly detaching arm.

"Ah!!! It's falling off!" Teddy cried. "Why is this happening to me?!"

Neville took out his Custosae kit and transfigured a splinter from Draco's robes into a sewing needle.

"Hold still," Neville stated, somehow managing to thread the needle despite his large hands. "Glad Hermione added thread to the kit. . . ."

He had never been so thankful for his grandmother nit-picking his 'home pride' abilities. 'Old ways,' she called them, so when he returned from Hogwarts he would be more thankful to magic (that and "most charms can't compare to the results of pure hard work," she said).

Holding perfectly still and looking away, Teddy let Neville sew his arm back into place, since the reparo was deteriorating for some reason.

"That'll hold it until we can figure out how to permanently fix your arm," Neville said.

"Phew! I like my arm on! Arms should never fall off; it's not right," Teddy nodded in thanks and relief. "Ok, I'm ready to get small."

Thorn (Neville) aimed his wand at Teddy and muttered the charm. Teddy slowly shrank to the size of a gummybear.

"The cancel phrase is, 'don't eat me,'" Neville said.

"Good phrase," Draco said, hiding a grin as Neville gently picked Teddy up with his thumb and forefinger, Teddy's arm completely secure with unbreakable (not uncut-able) thread, and placed him in his breast pocket, which was open at the top.

"Comfortable?" Neville asked, looking down into the pocket.

"Yup!" a tiny voice called from his pocket.

"Hmm, hey, Teddy, you think you could pop us to the Hermione when she calls?" Draco asked thoughtfully.

"Maybe. I'll try to pop in here first," he said.

-pop-pop-

Thorn disappeared and then reappeared behind Draco.

"Wicked! You still okay in there?" Neville asked.

"Yup!"

"So now you can get anywhere, just like Mage and Viper," Draco said. "Thanks to Teddy."

"Wait till Harry learns about this," Neville said, grinning. "Teddy, the mini-teleporting bear extraordinaire!"

"Yeah," Draco said with a smile, before they sat down to wait for Hermit to call them, or one of the others to contact them, which they did.

O o O o O

Dumbledore, Snape, Mage, and Hermit were the first ones through the main entrance. Most everyone else was staying out on the grounds with the goblins who were now erecting medical tents about with the Amici and other professors. Salandra had stretched herself out to create a sort of barrier on one side, while a number of Noble Guard goblins secured the other side.

It didn't take long for Mage and the others to make it to the infirmary. Opening the door, they found Ollivander, Susan, and another student helping Pomfrey with half a dozen seriously injured people. Susan and Ollivander were working around one form while Pomfrey and another student were wrapping a woman's leg.

Dumbledore and the others rightfully assumed they had already moved those with minor injuries to the Great Hall.

Pomfrey looked up when she heard the door open. Finding Dumbledore supporting a handsome, middle-aged man caused her to quickly focus upon them. Snape, it seemed, had only recently felt his assistance was no longer needed, though he was ready to give it again.

"Mr. Clay, can you finish here?" she asked.

At the sixth year's nod, Pomfrey hurried to her new patient, her wand already out and ready to help.

Taking in as much information as she could as she approached them, she noticed several things right off. One, the man would barely be standing if it were not for Dumbledore, and two, the man was in pain. That's all she needed to know as she immediately went to work.

Waving her wand over him with Dumbledore and Snape standing silently on either side of the man, she found some disturbing information.

"Albus! Why on earth did you bring this man in here this way?! He should be on a stretcher, not standing! What on earth happened to him?" she asked, already motioning and leading them to a bed to lay him down. Pomfrey was so focused, she didn't even notice Hermit. "I'm reading something similar to the _Cruciatus_, but it's different, concentrated," she said, waving her wand over him, slowing over his chest as she gasped. "How are you even still conscious?!"

Mage blinked up at her, unable to completely hide his amusement. He never noticed how entertaining Pomfrey could be as she rounded on Dumbledore again.

"Why you allowed this man to walk in here, under his own power or not, I can't understand! What possessed you?! I'm detecting dark magic all over his chest and nerve damage stretching into his extremities. Was he struck with a defective crucio along with a dozen or so solid ones?" she questioned, now about to begin removing Mage's outer robes.

Mage moved to stop her hands, not really liking the idea of being de-robed by anyone and in front of others no less. Pomfrey batted his hands away like a strict mother.

"Sir, I need to see the extent of the damage," she stated.

"Very well," he said grudgingly, "but do not try to remove my glamour. It won't work and would only upset me, to be frank," Mage stated flatly. Harry knew he could not be anything less than firm if he wished to keep his secret and authority.

He was confident in the glamour pill, but having anyone trying to poke at it wasn't something he wanted. The twins had told him how it worked and how even a Healer would be fooled. The glamour couldn't completely hide all previous injuries, such as internal ones, but a Healer would not be able to gather sufficient information to identify an individual to their true self. For example, because Harry was disguised as a middle-aged man, his old injuries would appear just as 'aged' as he was.

"Is there a reason you have a glamour on you, Mr . . . ?" Pomfrey asked suspiciously.

Dumbledore stepped up at that, almost as if he was about to really enjoy the following events.

"Madam Pomfrey, I would like to introduce you to Mage," Dumbledore said proudly. "He just prevented Voldemort from continuing his attack against us and killed his familiar, Nagini."

"M-Mage?" she asked, looking back and forth between Dumbledore and Mage.

"Yes, Poppy, but he took quite a hit to the chest by Voldemort," Dumbledore said, growing serious again.

Upon digesting that, Pomfrey doubled her efforts in examining Mage, to Mage's great displeasure. His outer robes were quickly banished by her wand onto an empty chair behind her, followed by his vest and undershirt, though his wand holster was still secured to his arm. Her probing hand moved over his chest, and he couldn't understand what she hoped to learn by doing so. Couldn't she see the damage?! What would poking at it find or solve?!

Somehow managing to seize her hands, her right still holding her wand, Mage made her stop. It was beginning to really hurt!

"Stop, please. I'm quite sore and just want to lie here," he said honestly, before slowly releasing her hands as Hermit came up beside Snape.

Pomfrey game him a slight break, allowing him to look down at himself. Hermit muffled a gasp.

"Brilliant. I have the hand prints of the most evil monster on the face of the planet stamped to my chest in the form of some sort of bizarre bruising," Mage stated, clearly irritated.

"Are you in any pain right now?" Dumbledore asked, looking over his half-mooned spectacles in concern with a touch of sternness that demanded to be told the truth.

"Not a whole lot, though I think I would have preferred being hit with an electrified sledge hammer," Mage said bluntly as he eased himself fully back onto the bed to allow Madam Pomfrey to begin clucking over him with her wand.

If circumstances had been different, he might have laughed, but just seeing exactly what Voldemort had done to him, he didn't feel that cheery . . . though, he did just make Voldemort mortal. He supposed this was a small price to pay to equal the playing field so to speak.

Voldemort had entered the fight that day immortal, but did not leave as one.

Mage smiled with renewed satisfaction. The others noticed but didn't have the courage or nerve to ask him about it.

"'Electrified?'" Pomfrey asked. "Isn't that some sort of muggle term?"

"It is," Mage answered. "In simple terms, Muggles are able to control and produce a form of lightning. And in fact, I have some people working on something with 'electricity'," he said with a smile. "Peanut Butter and Jelly (the Twins)."

"I see," Pomfrey said, confused by the mention of condiments.

"Are your eyes dark green?" Dumbledore suddenly asked.

Mage failed to completely hide his surprise as he looked up at Dumbledore, Pomfrey now busy with some foul tasting potions. "What?"

"Your true eye color, is it dark green? The reason I ask is because I saw your eyes change to dark green for a second, and I need to make sure it was due to your glamour flickering rather than it being part of whatever Voldemort did curse-wise," Dumbledore explained.

"Yes," Mage answered, trying to hide his sudden unease.

Dumbledore nodded lightly.

"Er—excuse me," Hermit said, stepping forward and giving Pomfrey a start. Dumbledore stepped aside, rightfully assuming she wished to talk to Mage. "Mage, Thorn will be replacing me soon, once I contact him, and he will be bringing two students back with him."

"Very good," Mage said, easily following what was going on. "Do you know what's been going on elsewhere? I know Hogwarts and Hogsmeade were not the only targets."

"Not a whole lot, but Thorn might know more," Hermit answered.

"Send word to Thorn to come whenever you wish," Mage said.

"I think I will now, if that will not be a problem," Hermit said, looking to Pomfrey and Dumbledore. They nodded. "May I use your office?"

"Of course," Pomfrey said gracefully.

Hermit smiled in thanks. "Oh, I will probably leave immediately after speaking with Thorn, so I bid you farewell right now. If you need to contact me, well . . . I'm sure you know Mage can help you out there," she said.

Dumbledore gave a slight nod in understanding, though he was privately confused with how she expected to leave from Pomfrey's office. "Thank you, Hermit, and thank you for your help today."

With that, Hermit entered the Healer's office, cast a number of spells, and shut the door.

"How many so far?" Mage asked, taking that moment to glance around them. He found Ron sleeping on one of the beds, but couldn't clearly see who were in the other beds. He knew two of them were adults though.

Ollivander, Susan, and the other student, Mr. Clay, continued working, though it didn't seem there was much for them to do.

"I've seen nearly fifty, most with minor injuries. I've sent those to the Great Hall or to their common rooms after their injuries were taken care of," Pomfrey said as she handed Mage a potion to drink. "It counters the _Cruciatus."_

Mage eyed it before taking it, wouldn't do to appear completely trusting. Giving it a quick sniff to keep up appearances, he also proved to himself it was what she said it was (not that he really needed to, obviously). After that, he chugged it down.

As he did that, Pomfrey looked up to Dumbledore, her expression suddenly very soft. Harry got a bad feeling as Dumbledore met her eyes. "Albus," she said gently as Mage lowered the now empty potion bottle. "Your brother was one of the first brought in."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose slightly, before he turned his head and scanned the beds, already leaving Mage's side. He, of course, spotted his brother soon after. He was in the bed Susan was standing beside.

"Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, clearly now a bit off center as he stopped at the foot of his brother's bed.

"Hermit and a man named Viper brought him in with Mr. Weasley not long after lockdown had been initiated," she said. "Mr. Weasley was unconscious and had suffered some burns and a head wound."

"And my brother?"

"His leg was broken in several places, and his chest suffered serious damage. I don't know if I would have been able to save him had it not been for Viper and Hermit bringing him so quickly."

"So he will be alright?" Dumbledore asked.

She took a slow breath. "I'm optimistic, but . . . I can't honestly say," she said, not wanting to give any inaccurate information and possibly give false hope that would only be painfully crushed later if things went down hill. "I was able to heal his leg, though he'll need to drink strengthening potions for it when he recovers enough to leave his bed. His chest, however, will need further assistance with support charms, due to healing ribs, but because of his age, I'm hesitant to cast any serious charms to aid in his muscle regeneration. His heart took some trauma, and until I'm sure his heart is stable, I won't risk complicating recovery."

"What happened?"

"From what I have been able to deduce, several heavy objects fell on him, possibly support beams. I don't honestly know, since Hermit and Viper didn't tell me, and I don't know if they were there when it happened anyway."

"If you wish to know, I'll ask them later, since I'm certain Hermit has already left," Mage gently provided.

"From inside Poppy's office?" Dumbledore asked, unable to stop his curiosity. "Just as she and Viper had entered here despite Hogwarts being in lockdown?"

"A few of us have a mode of transportation different than usual wizard means," Mage answered evasively.

Dumbledore didn't question Mage further on the subject, but looked back at his brother, taking in the bandages and slightly heavy breathing. His thoughts clearly shifted elsewhere before he turned back to Mage sincerely. "Thank you, Mage. You and your people have fought valiantly and have prevented several deaths today," he said softly. "Including my brother's life," he added, clearly not allowing himself to consider different possibilities concerning his brother. "I am in your debt, and in more ways than one."

"We have both saved lives; you have even saved my life before, so let there be no talk of debts. There are no debts between the likes of us, Albus, for we are comrades in arms," Mage replied, for whatever reason at ease with calling Dumbledore by his first name.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "That we are."

O o O o O

"Alright, I'm ready when you are, Thorn," Hermione said over the mirror, ready to cancel her glamour-pill.

"Okay," Thorn said. "Draco?"

-Pop-

Hermit's form shifted back to Hermione as two forms appeared on either side of her. A large body-guard sort and a small blond headed one.

"Ok, I think we should go ahead and pop into the infirmary directly," Hermione said setting her wards and protections around the room to cancel in ten seconds. Draco nodded, Teddy (in Thorn's pocket) concentrating.

-Pop-

O o O o O

Hermione, Draco, and Thorn appeared in the middle of the infirmary with a very soft pop (Draco and Hermione wondered if it was due to Teddy's tiny size and short distance), quickly finding themselves right in front of Dumbledore and Mage in a bed behind them.

Poor Pomfrey jumped and Mr. Clay startled; Ollivander and Susan were impressed. Dumbledore's eyebrows rose a fraction, but his eyes were twinkling like mad.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Hello, Headmaster," Draco said, Hermione greeting him as well before Dumbledore's eyes came to rest on Thorn.

Dumbledore knew Thorn wasn't a giant, just by the feel of magic coming off the man, and from what Hogwarts was sharing with him, but he couldn't help but feel a little dwarfed physically.

Thorn wasn't exactly a miniature Hagrid, but his broad shoulders and barrel chest would make Kingsley look like a frail teenager beside him. His impressive appearance was enhanced by the way the black haired man stood. He very well could have been a Spartan in robes for all Dumbledore knew. His sharply trimmed beard and dark layered clothing also didn't hurt his 'don't mess with me and I'll let you live' sort of aura.

Dumbledore took a step forward, he was Albus Dumbledore after all and would not be intimidated (visibly anyway) and held out his hand. "Thorn, I take it?"

"Correct, Headmaster. I am Mage's personal bodyguard for the remainder of his stay here, if that would be agreeable with you?" Thorn asked, his low voice almost making Pomfrey melt.

She was glad she was behind Thorn.

"Of course, Thorn. You are welcome to stay as long as you and Mage need and desire," Dumbledore said.

Hermione and Draco moved to Susan, who had moved away from Aberforth. A few moments later, Dumbledore kindly dismissed them to their common rooms after Pomfrey informed them Ron would be fine after a few days of observation. Ollivander dismissed himself to the Great Hall, volunteering himself to begin directing students back to their common rooms and beginning a serious head count.

Thorn moved smoothly to the head of Mage's bed and didn't need to say anything to cause Snape to back away.

"Any word from the others?" Mage asked, taking the bruise healing-paste from Pomfrey and carefully applying some to himself.

"Yes. They are all safe, and have secured the areas impacted by the recent attacks, save Azkaban. We don't yet know the number of casualties anywhere," Thorn stated, conscious of the fact Dumbledore and Snape were listening to every word as well. "However, we do know Azkaban has been utterly lost. The dementors have defected, as we knew they would, and the majority of the prisoners left, presumably to aid in the other attacks. The rest were killed, probably having refused to join Voldemort."

"Do we have numbers?" Mage asked.

"Easily five hundred convicts, though a number of them were killed not long after entering the battles. For most of them, the years in Azkaban affected their combat abilities, though Peg and a few others believe they must have received some potions before being portkeyed to Diagon Alley and other places, which would make sense since they also had wands and masks," Thorn answered.

"And the dementors?" Mage asked.

"They were driven back from Hogsmeade before you arrived on Hogwarts' grounds. The surviving dementors are heading to the coast as far as we can tell," he said, before moving on. "The goblins have set up tents on the grounds, taking care of the injured there. Salandra has taken up acting as sentry against the border of the forest, aiding the centaurs in that. Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade have a number of Amici as well as Aurors patrolling now. The injured have been taken to St. Mungo's. Clean up has also begun in those locations."

"Very good," Mage said, the bruises now nothing more than faint outlines. Hopefully they would diminish in time.

"Pardon me, but when you said, 'surviving dementors', what did you mean by that?" Dumbledore asked.

Thorn smiled. "Well, evidently Mr. Potter's patronus, or rather, patronuses, have the ability to kill the horrid monsters."

"'Patronuses'?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes widening.

"Oh, yes. Viper was quite impressed when he saw them, before he brought Longbottom and Potter back with him."

"'Back'?" Why was he stuck repeating everything? he wondered.

"I assure you, Headmaster, your students are safe where they are. And, considering the circumstances, they should remain there until it is deemed time for them to return," Thorn said.

"I knew of these arrangements before confronting Voldemort," Mage said. "Please trust me when I say they are in good hands."

"I believe you," Dumbledore said as Ollivander reentered the infirmary.

"Albus, all students and professors have been accounted for save—"

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom," Dumbledore answered, looking quite calm, especially when compared to Ollivander.

"Hmm. Well, since you know that already, I'll just let you know Minerva is in the Great Hall, keeping order and allowing students to return to their common rooms in organized groups. She also told me to ask you if there was anything specific you needed her to do," Ollivander said, suddenly at ease. His shift from near panic to completely collected was a bit odd.

"Not at the moment, thank you, Xanimaous," Dumbledore said. "Once I'm finished here, I will join her, although, I might need to speak to a certain Minister first."

"Ah, that reminds me," Ollivander said, looking oddly amused. "Evidently, a certain reporter and her photographer were present when a number of fighters arrived from Hogsmeade when Mage appeared and . . . disposed of the snake."

Dumbledore and Mage closed their eyes practically at the same time.

"Ms. Rita Skeeter?" Dumbledore asked.

"The one and the same."

"I'll make a comment if I must, but I'm not holding a press conference," Mage stated.

"I'm certain that won't be necessary," Dumbledore said. "This may work in our favor, actually. . . ."

Mage took comfort in Dumbledore's tone and bright eyes.

"Alright, if you all are finished discussing recent events, my patients need to sleep," Pomfrey said, before rounding on Mage, avoiding eye contact with Thorn. "That includes you, Mr. Mage. As Dumbledore can attest to, I don't care who you are! If you're in my ward, you are in my domain, understood?"

Thorn blinked and Mage actually smiled.

"Yes, Ma'am," Mage said, tucking himself in as Dumbledore, Snape, and Ollivander began heading to the door. Thorn pulled up a chair. "If you need me, you know where to find me," Mage called after them.

"Of course, Mage," Dumbledore answered as Pomfrey shooed them out, though she did pause for a moment and nod in reply to something Dumbledore had asked before firmly shutting the door behind him.

O o O o O

* * *

Next part: **Heart**

A/N: Don't worry, the next part will cover what's going on elsewhere, I just had to take care of a few things here. Please note that the events in the infirmary occured in less than an hour. Anyway, hopefully the insanity of classes haven't thrown off my writing style too much.


	46. Book 3 Pt 13: Heart

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

**Questions Concerning:**

_Voldemort's retreat_: Just imagine--hundreds of fully clad goblins suddenly appear beside and behind a wizard who had recently apparated through the wards of Hogwarts to fight you. Your troops are vastly outnumbered now and are dropping fast as the wizard suddenly appears in front of you (again, apparating on the grounds), dodges your AK, stabs your familiar, and manages to escape after taking your worst pain curse directly to the chest . . . all the while angry goblins are still advancing. What would you do? I'd run.

_Ollivander recognizing wand/magic signatures_: The polyjuice-glamour pill takes care of this. It blurs the user's signatures and disguises their wands.

_Occlumency organizing the knowledge from Riddle_: I honestly don't think any amount of Occlumency could organize and catalog an entire lifetime (50+ years) of memories in a 13 year old boy. He may be able to have it all set and organized when he's about Dumbledore's age, but certainly not any earlier than that. And even then, Dumbledore uses a Pensieve to help.

A/N: Thanks for all the questions and reviews ^^ Enjoy :)

* * *

- - - Book 3 — **Part 13: Heart**

The following hours after Mage's appearance with the Goblins at Hogwarts were filled with confusion and disarray. The Ministry was shocked to find so many goblins suited up and arriving to patrol countless locations, all of the Goblin Commanders simply stating, "We are here under the request of the one called Mage, who has determined his presence is now needed to be known by all, Light and Dark."

That didn't tell them much, obviously, but when they received word of what had happened at Hogwarts, the Minister decided to pay a visit to Hogwarts to see what was happening for himself.

Cornelius, now accompanied by Madam Bones who had just received reports from the Ministry about casualties and damages, made his way to Hogwarts, having apparated in at Hogsmeade.

What they arrived to astounded him. Goblins were everywhere, working with witches and wizards in securing the buildings and the area.

"This way, Minister," Mr. Shacklebolt said, leading them through the organized chaos. "The numbers here are still being collected, but all of the seriously wounded have been taken into Hogwarts. The other wounded are either in the medical tents or in the Great Hall. The fallen have been taken into the Three Broomsticks."

Fudge nodded, taking everything in. How had all of this happened in just one evening?

"Where is Dumbledore?" Fudge asked.

"Inside Hogwarts," Kingsley answered.

"Let's go there now then. I must speak with him," Fudge said.

"Of course, sir," Kingsley said, now leading the Minister and Bones through the cleared rubble.

"Oh my . . . " Bones breathed when they made it onto Hogwart's grounds.

The grounds were littered with covered bodies of giants and death eaters, uplifted and overturned earth, scorch marks, and craters. There were also dozens of Goblins patrolling the grounds' borders with a few aurors. Beside one of the main medical tents were the respectfully covered. Sirius Black was standing at the entrance, speaking with a highly decorated goblin.

"This way," Kingsley directed, a few goblins passing by.

"Ah! Minister!"

Kingsley fought down a groan.

"What is the Ministry doing at this time? Have they made an agreement with the Goblins? Have they allied themselves with the Custosae? This 'Mage'?" Skeeter asked.

"Ms. Skeeter, please, if you wish, you may join us into Hogwarts, but please refrain from asking questions at the moment. As you can see, we have much to do, and I'm sure you do not want to hinder any of our actions in trying to assist the injured, begin repairing the damage that has occurred, and restoring order?" Fudge asked, talking smoothly.

Bones and Kingsley couldn't help but be impressed. When had this happened?

Skeeter was taken aback. "Of-of course Minister."

And so, they headed into Hogwarts.

O o O o O

Dumbledore nodded, speaking with McGonagall. "Yes, he is going to be alright."

"And Aberforth?" she asked.

Dumbledore's eyes stilled for a moment. "I hope."

McGonagall was about to say something more when Kingsley, Fudge, Skeeter, and Bones approached.

"Albus, tell me, what has happened here?" Fudge asked. "Where is this Mage? I was told he appeared here. Do you need any assistance from the Ministry, or do you have things covered here? I need to know where to send more help."

"Mage is resting in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey has ordered that he be allowed to rest, but he has agreed to give a statement later. At this moment, Hogwarts does not need any further assistance. What Mage has provided is enough."

"Casualties? Have any students been hurt?" he asked, ignoring Skeeter's scratching quill.

Dumbledore glanced at her. "Ms. Skeeter."

She paused, looking up at him with some surprise at being directly addressed. "Yes?"

"I trust what you write is the complete truth and only the truth?"

"Of course!" she said, looking offended.

"Ah, splendid! Then I am confident in informing the goblins any comments they wish to be made public can be shared with you, for you know how vengeful they can become when anything untruthful is involved with them or their allies," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I would hate to see any misunderstandings occur between the Daily Prophet and the Goblins—the following events would be quite unpleasant." He looked over his spectacles at her.

"We have no need to worry about those events," Skeeter said, subtly scratching something out with her quill.

"Good," Dumbledore stated. "Back to your questions, Minister, there have been no student deaths, as the house elves of Hogwarts retrieved them all and a number of Hogsmeade villagers. Some student injuries occurred, but they are all expected to make a full recovery," he said, before growing solemn. "At this time, we know sixteen villagers, however, have been lost."

"I am glad the house elves were able to help. In other places the numbers are far worse," Bones said sadly. "Diagon suffered well over thirty."

"What about the battle just outside, Albus?" Fudge asked. "I must say, it must have been quite . . . daunting."

Dumbledore sighed, the goblins just having updated him on the situation there an hour before. Thorn's intel had only concerned numbers away from Hogwarts. "Professors Septima Vector and Aurora Sinistra fell, as well as seven Aurors and Forshaw Craw, an Amici."

"Amici?" Skeeter asked, not seeing Kingsley's pained expression.

"One of Mage's men," Dumbledore said.

"May I speak with Mage?"

"Not at this time, as I said, he is recovering from his confrontation with Voldemort," Dumbledore said, ignoring how they reacted to Voldemort's name.

"I've seen the photos," Bones stated. "I'm sure they will be in tomorrow's paper."

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked. He knew of the photos, obviously, but didn't know the exact image they had captured.

"It shows the goblins appearing behind and beside Mage, before he disappears and appears in front of Voldemort. Another is a close up of him stabbing the snake. I must say, they are very impressive."

Dumbledore nodded. "Minister, if you and Madam Bones would join me, I wouldn't mind speaking with you two privately."

Skeeter actually didn't look upset at that, but understanding. She probably wanted to turn in her article as soon as possible. "Any statements you wish to give before I go?" she asked. "Perhaps about your new friend, Mage? I am sure the Wizarding World desires to know more about him."

"Mage has been and will continue to be a powerful guardian of light. His actions today clearly support this, for Hogwarts may have been lost today if it hadn't been for him. I am honored to be his friend. Good day, Ms. Skeeter. I look forward to reading tomorrow's paper, as I am sure the goblins are as well."

With that, he turned and began walking to his office. Bones and Fudge quietly followed, leaving Kingsley with Skeeter.

O o O o O

The nightmarish day came to an end. The injured had been taken for treatment. The tired and drained took refuge in protected locations, either in their homes, in Hogwarts or St. Mungos. And the dead, both light and dark, were collected and counted.

The Army of Hogwarts was still, watching over the other students in shifts, the news of the two fallen professors already having spread. Those in the Custosae also learned of Forshaw Craw's passing. Kingsley told the other Amici.

St. Mungos was still moving through patients, filing their injuries and information on papers while goblins, Amici, and aurors patrolled their halls and stood guard by their doors.

Diagon Alley was silent and empty of civilians. Goblins, Amici, and aurors only.

Azkaban was vacant of life.

Every major wizarding village had a gobin unit patrolling their perimeter. Hogsmeade had three.

The Ministry had also tightened its security all around. Many workers were pulling an all-nighter, trying to determine how much damage there was and how to keep the public safe. No one had come up with any realistic ideas though.

The Prophet was organizing countless articles and photos, particularly the one concerning the monumental battle at Hogwarts and the appearance of Mage. They all knew the next morning's paper was going to become one that would be looked back on in the future, for the events of the day had been appalling, terrifying, heroic, epic — Legendary. They wanted to get it right.

In the hospital wing at Hogwarts, Thorn stood guard beside Mage, having taken a pepper-up potion to tide him over until he would be able to rest.

All was quiet, save for the soft breathing and muffled snores coming from the patients in the room. Mage sighed, causing Thorn to look down.

"Mage?" Thorn whispered, finding that he wasn't sleeping.

This didn't surprise him. Over the past few hours, Mage had been teetering back and forth between awake and asleep.

"I'm okay, just finding it difficult to sleep," he whispered.

"I can imagine. Are you hurting?"

"Some," he muttered.

"Should I get Madam Pomfrey? Is it getting worse?" Thorn asked, worry in his eyes.

"No, it's not that ba—"

_"Aahgg!"_

Mage and Thorn both shot their eyes to the sound, finding Aberfoth suddenly struggling to breathe as his arm moved to grip his chest in pain. Harry, having seen some tv shows concerning hospitals, instantly thought about a heart attack. His knowledge about the human body he had gathered from his own studies with Teddy supported this. Perhaps a clot, formed from one of his injuries, had traveled and blocked an artery. It was certainly possible.

"Pomfrey!" Thorn shouted, just as Pomfrey shot out of her chambers linked to her office.

She dashed to Aberforth, waving her wand about as Ms. Clearwater, who had been sleeping at the other end of the infirmary in case her help was needed, got up and ran to her. Some of the other patients woke up, but due to their injuries had no choice but to remain in their beds.

"Ms. Clearwater, get St. Mungos, I need at least two Healers, now! Use my fireplace!" she shouted before muttering charms and checking Aberforth's pupils. "After that, get the Headmaster!"

Aberforth gasped, his eyes going wide as the pain in his chest flared.

Mage sat up as Thorn stepped forward.

"Tell us what to do," Thorn stated.

Pomfrey shook her head, trying another charm, but it didn't seem to help as Aberforth passed out. A rather unladylike word came forth from Pomfrey's lips as two Healers appeared out of her office, closely followed by Penelope Clearwater who was soon running out of the infirmary to get Dumbledore.

Thorn and Mage stayed back, knowing they would be more in the way than helpful.

The Healers moved to the other side of the bed, one of them opening up a box with potions and instruments inside.

"Madam, I am Healer Lake and this is Healer Fields."

"Thanks for coming. He's having a heart attack," Pomfrey stated.

Mage and Thorn watched Lake place a magically hovering meter at the head of the bed, showing details of Aberforth's vitals. One was clearly of his heartbeat, which was irregular.

"Come on," Pomfrey actually hissed as Fields cast something else. Aberforth's breathing seemed to ease somewhat, but before they could relax at all, he suddenly stopped breathing.

During all of this, Mage and Thorn were watching, taking everything in. Mage was now out of bed, standing beside Thorn. What could he do? Was there anything he knew that could help? After Thorn spoke with Hermit over the mirror several hours ago, they had learned Aberforth had practically been smashed by the roof, which resulted in the serious internal injuries Pomfrey found and healed the best she could.

Harry's mind wandered, mere seconds ticking by as he mentally searched for anything that might help.

Muggles.

They had ways to combat this.

Shock.

Electricity.

It corrected irregular heart beats and restarted still hearts.

The Twins! They had been experimenting with spells involving shock, so if he could perhaps find a way. . . .

Mage's wand fell into his hand as his eyes widened, a spell from Riddle's memories surfacing. Harry cringed, finding that the spell had been created for torture. Extreme torture. Mage shook his head. He would change its purpose to one of life today with the help of the Twin's spell, that is, if it worked.

Mage blinked, the scene before him unchanged. Aberforth was dying.

"Everyone, back away!" Mage stated, his voice laced with magic as he moved forward.

Pomfrey and the two men looked up, confused and taken aback. Thorn was sure the man called Fields was angry for being ordered in such a way.

"Do as I said! Move away!" Mage shouted at them, making Pomfrey jump before she moved back, allowing Mage to take her place.

"Do as he said," Pomfrey stated. The Healers grudgingly did so, knowing nothing they were doing was helping. Perhaps this stranger would do something that would.

"Thorn, keep everyone back—No Matter What." Mage met Thorn's eyes, his message clear. Thorn nodded, now at the foot of Aberforth's bed.

Thorn had his wand out, motioning Pomfrey and the other two men to stand near where Mage's bed was. They did so . . . reluctantly.

Mage firmly placed his hand on Aberforth's chest, right over his heart, the old man's robes already having been replaced by a thin hospital gown a while before by Pomfrey. He lifted his wand, mentally combining the spell the Twins had been toying with and the dark one from Riddle's memories with his own healing intent.

His wand movements were sharp and precisely angled as he closed his eyes, knowing what he was about to do would open up a huge can of worms.

Harsh sounds flowed from his mouth, and he ignored the gasps that followed as he slipped into latin, before coupling them with hisses.

"Th-that's Dark Magic!" one of the Healers shouted.

Mage remained focused, trusting that Thorn would keep everyone back.

"_Expell—_" Lake started.

"_Protego!_" Thorn shouted.

"—_iarmus!_"

The spell was easily deflected.

"What are you doing?!" Fields shouted. "He's using dar—"

Blue and yellow electric threads suddenly exploded from Mage's hand, surging into Aberforth and causing his back to arch before Mage could force him back down.

Aberforth's heart stopped.

"Get away from him you death eater!" Lake cried. "You're killing him!"

Mage appeared not to hear him as he jabbed his wand down, sweat gathering on his brow.

The doors to the infirmary burst open, Dumbledore rushing forward.

"_Stup—_"

"_Stupify!_" Thorn shouted.

Lake dropped.

"Everyone stay back!" Thorn roared, all the while Mage continued his harsh sounding casting.

Dumbledore stopped a few beds away and stared, taking in the readings above the head of the bed, the parseltongue echoing around them, and Mage's hand pressing down against his brother's chest.

"Dumbledore, stop him!" Fields shouted. "He's using dark magic!"

A second release of electricity came forth from Mage's hand, more controlled this time, Aberforth going limp again soon after arching.

Thorn kept his post, his wand level and ready to keep everyone back. Dumbledore included.

But Dumbledore's wand remained in his robes, his eyes revealing no emotion. That actually scared Thorn more than an outright attack would have.

"I can't let this continue!" Fields said, his wand in front of him, curse on his lips.

Thorn was about to defend himself and Mage, when a ray of light shot from Dumbledore's direction and knocked the Healer's wand from his hand.

Fields whipped about, his mouth agape. Thorn was a bit surprised as well. There, they found Dumbledore with two wands. One his own, the other belonging to the Healer.

"No one will move from where they are," Dumbledore stated firmly.

Mage gritted his teeth, sweat now dripping down his pale skin. With a low harsh latin word, he slammed his wand down, the tip stopping just as it touched the back of his hand over Aberforth's chest.

Blinding light came forth, bathing them in a most unnatural form of magic. And yet, it was the most natural thing they had ever felt. It was like refreshing sunlight, a cool breeze of wind, and a comforting tongue of flame.

They all heard Aberforth suck in a breath of air, the light still so overwhelming before—

poppop—POP.

The light dimmed, revealing a breathing, however unconscious, Aberforth; his vitals strong.

Thorn and Mage were gone.

O o O o O

Mage and Thorn appeared in the Come and Go Room (Teddy still in Thorn's pocket). Thorn eased Mage down toward the floor, a bed appearing under Mage as his eyes opened and his glamour fell. No one else was in the room.

Neville quickly realized what had happened. Teddy had transported him to Mage, prompting him to grab him, before popping them all out of the infirmary. He tried not to think about how Madam Pomfrey must be beside herself over losing a patient.

Harry released a shuddering breath.

"Harry, are you okay? What did you do?" Thorn asked, too concerned to bother with his own glamour.

His breast pocket wiggled, a tiny voice coming out of it. "Harry, are you okay! Is your stuffing okay!?"

Thorn quickly reached in and retrieved tiny-Teddy.

"Don't eat me," Teddy said, which instantly resulted in him growing back to his original size as he hugged Harry.

Harry wrapped his arm around Teddy, careful with his still sore chest and Teddy's sewn on arm.

"I'm okay, I think I just reached my limit," Harry said after a few quiet minutes. "I need to rest."

Thorn nodded, about to say something when his mirror warmed.

He looked at it. Dumbledore was calling him.

"It's Long Beard."

"Talk to him. He'll want to know what's going on. Mage is unconscious," Harry said.

Thorn nodded, moving away from them as walls appeared around him, just as they had for Hermit.

Thorn took a calming breath, the mirror still warm in his hands. He activated it.

"Thorn!" Dumbledore said, clearly worried. "Is he alright?!"

"He's unconscious, but alright. I apologize for taking him so suddenly, but I felt it was for the best."

"I understand," Dumbledore said. "The healers are still certain Mage did something harmful." Dumbledore shook his head, though Thorn could see he was slightly amused.

"Thank you for not trying to stop him and for stopping that other Healer. I'm glad I didn't have to intercept you."

Dumbledore nodded, his thoughts faltering slightly on what would have occurred if he had stopped Mage.

"He will probably contact you sometime tomorrow about Potter and Longbottom."

"I assume they are sleeping?" Dumbledore asked.

"They will be if they aren't already."

"Very well, then. And Thorn?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

All Thorn could do was nod as he took in the gratitude in Dumbledore's voice and eyes.

"We are a formation of defenders," Dumbledore said, ending the connection.

O o O o O

It was the early morning and Dumbledore was thinking.

He had gotten about an hour of sleep before Ms. Clearwater came banging on his door, and then a few more while dozing beside his brother's bed in the infirmary, which was where he was now.

He could hardly believe everything he had witnessed within the past twenty-four hours. Everything he had seen Mage do. He was very glad he had asked Pomfrey to get him if anything serious happened before leaving the infirmary.

His heart still tightened when he thought back to that moment. The moment he entered the infirmary and saw the state of his brother with Mage casting over him. Casting in Parseltongue. He had understood it, of course, but it still sent chills down his spine.

Mage had been calling on the power of lightning, wielding and warping it to 'tame and awaken flesh' as his latin spell-use called forth another magic to be like soothing ocean waves.

Dumbledore recalled the strain on Mage's face and his sweat dripping onto Aberforth's chest as he altered and cast a spell that had been used by Grindelwald in the war. A parselspell an ancient Gaunt had recorded down unknowingly for a future Gaunt to find and teach to Grindelwald. And then, later, for Voldemort to find. Thankfully, Voldemort did not have the patience for it and only used it a handful of times as far as Dumbledore knew, rather than the amount Grindelwald had.

And Thorn. He had been prepared to stop _him_—Albus Dumbledore.

Could he have? Dumbledore wasn't sure, but he was ever so thankful he had given Mage a benefit of a doubt, despite all of what he knew about that spell. That spell. . . . How did Mage know it? Was he a parselmouth? Or had he been taught by one? It was possible. Mage seemed to have a lot of friends. Did he know other parselmagic? Did he know more than Voldemort? He could, since he knew how to manipulate such spells to his will, and that took a great deal of practice—either that or a huge amount of luck and magical ability.

"Albus?" Pomfrey asked, unsure if he was asleep or not.

Dumbledore lifted his face up to her. All of the patients, save for Ron and Aberforth (who were still both sleeping), had been taken to St. Mungos or released.

"Poppy?" he asked.

"How are you?"

"Thinking."

She made a face. "That's not exactly an answer to my question."

"I'm fine, Poppy."

"Hm."

"I hope Mage didn't stretch himself too thin."

"I'm . . . sure he's fine," Pomfrey said, though it was clear she had hesitated.

It was now Dumbledore's turn to make a face. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Pomfrey pursed her lips.

"Did Voldemort's curse do more harm than you initially revealed?" Dumbledore asked, subtly casting a privacy ward around them.

"No, not that one."

"Not that one? What do you mean?"

"I took a complete body scan, as you know I do with all of my patients, and . . . what I found was slightly . . . disturbing."

"In what way?"

"He has endured a vast amount of injuries throughout his life, many life threatening ones. One in particular that caught my attention concerned his heart."

"That may help explain how he knew how to help my brother," Dumbledore said.

"Perhaps."

"How serious was the injury?"

"Bad enough for me to detect several pockets of scar tissue along the inner walls and arteries of his heart."

"What would cause something like that?"

"There are a number of dark curses that can do that. . . ." Pomfrey trailed off before giving a gasp, her eyes widening. "Including the spell he used!"

"What?"

"Well, not the exact spell he used, since he had adjusted it, but now that I think about it, the damage I detected could have matched up with how the lightning of that spell is directed along certain paths in the heart. If the victim survived and treatment was given in time, it would have formed similar scaring."

"Are you telling me Mage has been tortured?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes widening.

"It certainly isn't out of the realm of possibility."

"Could this cause trouble for him?"

"I'm not sure. If I had had more time to examine him, I might have been able to determine that, but I don't know."

"What about his other injuries?" Dumbledore asked.

"They were all fairly old. The past twenty years of his life or so, save for what happened yesterday, have been uneventful from what I could tell."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, that's reassuring, at least."

Dumbledore was about to say something more when his mirror heated up. He quickly retrieved it and excused himself. Pomfrey didn't ask questions when he shut himself up in her office.

"Mage?" Dumbledore asked.

"Good morning, Albus," Mage said, his voice a little tired, slurred almost.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm just tired. I'll be alright. How is your brother?"

"A lot better, thanks to you. The Healers examined him extensively after you and Thorn left, and they were amazed with what they found. I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough for what you did."

"No thanks is necessary, please. I wouldn't have been able to do what I had if you hadn't allowed me to. Thorn is powerful, but I'm not sure he would have been able to stop you if you were particularly determined to get past him," he said with a smile. "And you stopped that Healer. That certainly surprised Thorn, let me tell you."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Well, have you seen this morning's Daily Prophet?"

"No, and something tells me I don't want to."

Dumbledore had the decency not to laugh out loud, but Mage knew he wanted to. "I don't know how they managed it, but there's a close up of you stabbing Nagini. I'm sure Riddle is more mortified about that than you could ever possibly be. His defeat and the death of his familiar, out for all the world to see. . . . It is rather gruesome to be honest, though. I'm a bit surprised they allowed that image on the front page, but, alas, nothing about the Daily Prophet should surprise me anymore."

"What else?"

"They outlined the damage . . . as well as the casualties, of all the targeted locations. They also went into the actions of all involved and even wrote a page on Mr. Potter. Evidently, he had more to do with the saving of Hogsmeade than I had initially been told."

"Is that so?" Mage said, trying not to give anything away.

"I assume he told you?" Dumbledore asked. Dumbledore read a 'yes' in Mage's body language. "That boy, he never ceases to amaze me," Dumbledore muttered, shaking his head. "I don't think I've ever been so proud of a student before, or insanely worried."

Mage didn't know what to say to that, so he moved on. "I suppose I will need to read that paper some time. Anything specific I should prepare myself for?" Mage asked after a moment.

"They went into depth on the attack here, involving Salandra, the house elves, and the Centaurs. They also have a few columns focusing on you. Speculations and the like with a detailed account of what you did, of course; though, strangely, none of their speculations are completely outrageous and they recount the events surprisingly accurately. . . ." Dumbledore trailed off and Mage could swear he was smirking. Smirking!

"You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?" Mage asked.

"Me? Of course not, unless pointing out how much Goblins adore truth and despise lies to a certain reporter. . . ."

Mage couldn't help it, he laughed. After collecting himself, he looked back to the mirror.

"Well, I assume you're curious about when two of your students will return to you?" Mage asked.

"It had crossed my mind."

"They will be in their dorm room shortly, though I suggest letting them rest for a while. The events at Hogsmeade tired them out a great deal," he said, before softly adding, "Harry especially."

"But they are both well?"

"Yes, just exhausted."

"Then I will send Pomfrey up there to wait for them. She would never forgive me if she wasn't allowed to check them over."

"I understand. Pomfrey certainly is a formidable witch."

"Yes, quite foreboding," Dumbledore stated, his eyes twinkling playfully.

Mage smiled at that. "I don't know when I will be able to speak with you again, since Hermit will be on my case to rest."

"As she should, you did a great deal yesterday," Dumbledore said, now serious. And was that . . . worry in his eyes?

"Is Madam Pomfrey rubbing off on you?" Mage asked, part of him surprised he was teasing Dumbledore.

"I'm serious, Mage," Dumbledore said, sobering Mage up quickly.

"I will rest. Don't worry."

"Good. And don't joke like that!" Dumbledore said, easing back his previous tone. "If she really is rubbing off on me, I'll lose my liking of Lemon Drops, and that would destroy me! Can you imagine me without an obsession of Lemon Drops?"

"I suppose you're right, that would be like Riddle suddenly liking pink popsicles," Mage said, barely keeping a straight face. "Wow, I think we're both overly tired."

"Perhaps. Ah, and the Minister has expressed a desire to speak with you. He was a bit disappointed when he learned you and your bodyguard had left last night, and without giving a statement."

"I may find time to speak with him, but until I am able to, he will have to wait," Mage said.

"I will let him know. He is particularly curious about how you got the Goblins to assist as they are."

"I simply befriended them and asked for help, the amount they decided to give was entirely up to them."

"I told him as much," Dumbledore said. "I don't think he is able to comprehend how any wizard can befriend them as you have, but he is grateful just the same."

"I'm sure he is," Mage said. Dumbledore noticed it was taking Mage some effort to keep his eyes open.

"Mage, go to bed. Even over the mirror I can see how tired you are. I don't think the goblins would be very happy with me if they thought I let you make yourself sick. And I shudder to think what Poppy would do to me."

"Very well. I was hoping to avoid Hermit's care a little longer though," Mage said.

"Alas, some things cannot be avoided," Dumbledore said, before giving a departing nod. "Rest well, Mage. We are a formation of defenders."

* * *

_Next part: In the Eye of the Storm_

A/N: The next part will involve a small leap in time and be the last part to bk 3, since I don't care to give extensive details on the following days after the attacks, just so you all know.


	47. Book 3 Pt 14: In the Eye of the Storm

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

**Questions Concerning:**

_Length of story_: There will probably only be four books. I can't see how it could stretch out into completing a fifth. However, I don't see myself not writing a closing epilogue after the fourth year is complete.

_Dumbledore's trust in M__age_: Ultimately, Dumbledore trusts Mage because Fawkes does.

_Fudge_: He has stepped up and is acting as he is because he has taken his grandfather's message to heart. A name, after all, is pretty much one's legacy to the future.

A/N: Thanks for all the questions and reviews ^^ Enjoy :)

* * *

**- - - Book 3 — Part 14: In the Eye of the Storm**

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, honestly never liking when Hogwarts was vacant of students. Hogwarts didn't like it much either. She felt lonely. He, himself, felt bad about it since he would be leaving at the end of the week as well to his home in the Swiss Alps.

He had some studying to do.

He shook his head, now recalling the last weeks of term. The thing that stuck out the most to him at the moment was a conversation he had had with Madam Pomfrey.

It was a day after Harry and Neville had returned to their dorm room, both having received a thorough check up from Pomfrey.

_-Flashback-_

"Poppy?" Dumbledore asked as she entered his office — hesitantly, Dumbledore noted.

"Albus, I feel I need to speak to you about something," she said, approaching his desk.

"Please, sit down, Poppy. Lemon drop?" he asked, offering a lemon drop with one hand while motioning to a chair with the other.

She sat down and actually took the Lemon Drop!

Had the situation been a different one, he would have cheered. As it was, he beamed.

"Well," she began, plopping the sweet in her mouth while ignoring his childish glee.

"Yes, Poppy?" he prompted, since she paused.

"I'm sorry, Albus, I just don't know how to start," she said, concern in her eyes.

That caused Dumbledore to straighten a little.

"Well, my dear, why don't you start from the beginning? What is this about?" he asked.

"It's about Harry," she said softly, an odd strain in her voice.

Dumbledore blinked, for whatever reason his heart clenching upon her words.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Well, that's what I've come to talk to you about. He is fine, right now," she said.

"'Right now'?" he asked, not liking the sound of that. "Please, tell me what has gotten you concerned."

"Last night, when I went up to check on Longbottom and Potter, I of course scanned Potter. He looked like death warmed over, Albus! He was absolutely exhausted, as I told you yesterday, which was why I simply allowed him to stay in his bed."

Dumbledore nodded, encouraging her to continue. He had dropped by to find Harry sleeping not long after she had left. She was right, he had looked exhausted.

"Well, I did a complete body scan, only able to skim over the information while I was in the room. I had to wait until I was back in the infirmary to examine the scan further. Had it not been for what I had found with Mage, I wouldn't have thought about looking."

"What did you find?"

"Well, after finding scar tissue in Mage's heart, it got me a little concerned and curious about how Harry is doing after. . . ."

"His first year here," Dumbledore finished for her, instantly recalling that revolting curse Quirrell had cast on him in the Forbidden Forest.

"Yes. What that horrible man did to him!" she spat, now visibly angry.

Dumbledore patted her hand, which was currently a closed fist on the surface of his desk. She slowly relaxed.

"You found scar tissue, I take it?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, but that is not what has me concerned," she said. "I had expected to find some, but . . . oh Albus, how can I tell him?!"

Dumbledore was now alarmed.

"Poppy, please, try to calm down. What did you find?"

"I think it happened because of casting that powerful patronus charm he had; his body just couldn't handle such a sudden influx of magic. Oh, if I would have checked sooner, I might have realized this could become a problem!"

"Poppy!" Dumbledore shouted, having to resort to that due to her rising panic.

She instantly fell silent.

"Please, tell me what you have found and what has distressed you so," he said, lowering his voice.

"His magic, Albus. It is conflicting with his cardiac conduction system."

"His heartbeat?"

"Yes, the cardiac conduction system is what controls the rhythm of the heart. If he does high level magic again, there's a chance his heart could fail," she said, her voice threatening to rise again. It was already shaking.

"What showed you this?"

"The scan revealed that his heart had recently suffered a serious amount of trauma. I would almost compare it to a heart attack," she said, her voice so very sad. "A number of arteries were slightly swollen, as well as a large portion of the front, outer portion of the heart wall, particularly his right ventricle, which was what had gotten my initial attention."

"A heart attack?" he asked, his voice now just as strained as hers. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Albus."

"And you're sure his magic caused this?"

"Yes, Albus. Even this morning, his heart was entirely coated with his magic, and his chest wasn't much better, and it doesn't seem like it will be moving out or dispersing anytime soon. The previous damage to his heart is probably the cause of this and is what makes it worse, since magic has an easier time latching onto scar tissue than healthy flesh.

"However, I don't believe it is a danger to him right now, but it is clear that if his magic, for whatever reason, suddenly spiked, it could affect him. Most likely negatively. The conduction system of the heart is not meant to have this much constant contact with magic. Why do you think muggle electronics break or don't work when near magic?"

"Why had this not developed before? Like when he cast those charms on me after Riddle had cursed me at the Ministry? That was some advanced magic," Dumbledore asked. "Or when he was releasing bouts of chaotic magic after the Chamber?"

"The healing spells he placed on you were controlled. I highly doubt his wild magic was very controlled when he cast that patronus spell. I can imagine he was downright terrified during the attack, and we also don't know what effects the other magics near him at the time may have had. We are still discovering the affects of Dementors on people, Albus, and frankly have no clue of its affects on people who have a form of wild magic like Harry has. His first encounter with those creatures should make that fact clear.

"As for when his magic was totally uncontrolled last year, his magic was extending outward, away from his center."

They were silent for a time, Dumbledore deep in thought.

"What should we do, Albus?"

"I'm not sure yet," he whispered.

_-End Flashback-_

Dumbledore had spent the rest of that day trying to decide the best way to go about this. He didn't want to further burden Harry, but not telling him this was down right dangerous. He finally decided to tell him to not do any advanced magic until he had been given the okay by Pomfrey.

That went over pretty well, Harry agreeing that he was still a little too tired to do anything anyway, and with summer coming, there wasn't any need to do serious magic like that. Dumbledore was relieved when Harry didn't ask any questions, but after the whole struggle with the chaotic magic, it was no wonder. He didn't even question when Pomfrey said she wanted to give him a weekly check up.

Dumbledore decided to tell Sirius a few days into summer, when Harry was likely to begin feeling more rested and would be tempted to do some things in the Black house.

Sirius was his guardian after all, and had a right to know.

Part of Dumbledore wanted to tell Harry himself, but another part of him couldn't face having to look at Harry while telling him the condition of his heart and the potential danger he would be in whenever he cast advanced magic.

Ultimately, he decided to leave it up to Sirius about how to tell Harry. If Sirius truly felt he couldn't bear telling Harry, Dumbledore would tell him. Either way, by the end of the following week, Harry would know.

Things could never be simple for Harry, could they?

Dumbledore sighed.

Fawkes gave a soft trill.

O o O o O

Harry eased back in his seat, half listening to the conversations around him in one of the compartments in the Hogwarts Express. It had taken some time for his chest to heal, and even now, if he moved too quickly, his lungs protested slightly against his ribcage and he could feel his heart beat warningly against his sternum. It wasn't something that concerned him greatly, but he decided to keep an eye on it.

After being reexamined by Hermione once the polyjuice-glamour pill had deactivated, they determined/theorized Harry's magic had made Voldemort's magic disperse out across his chest to cover more surface area so his own magic could cancel it out easier. Had Harry's magic not done this, Voldemort's vengeful magic would have no doubt penetrated straight though his chest to do serious internal damage, particularly to his heart. Thankfully, his magic had been present and had only allowed Voldemort's magic to skim just below the surface. It had still caused a great deal of pain and damage, but not nearly to the degree it could have been.

Harry reasoned his magic was still covering his chest, hence the 'tight' feeling he had. It was almost like a magic form of a bullet proof vest; only, instead of stopping/slowing bullets, his 'vest' worked against harmful spells and was secured just within his ribcage. This was his belief anyway. The others agreed with this assessment, Ron and Draco especially, going into a discussion on how ancient warlocks lined the inside of their robes with protective spells. It was very possible Harry's magic subconsciously did something similar after enduring the assault from Voldemort, and then strengthened further after treating Aberforth.

Not long after his talk with Dumbledore as Mage, Harry and Neville had returned to Gryffindor Tower.

Thankfully, Pomfrey's previous care had removed the bruises, so they didn't need to contend with that or worry about having to hide the obvious hand-print bruises, but Harry was still in rough shape. At first, they were concerned and wondered if they should go back to Madam Pomfrey, but after some rest, Harry bounced back. Evidently, his sudden decline was caused by his magic being temporarily siphoned off to help Aberforth.

In the end, by the time Neville and Harry returned to the dorm, most everything was well, or well enough to not cause Pomfrey to drag Harry off back to the infirmary. She did, however, order him to remain in bed for the rest of the week after frowning when she passed her wand over his chest.

Harry didn't know what to think of that, but she didn't say anything, and after she left, he was almost positive he had imagined the odd reaction. The only consequence, as far as Harry could tell, from the whole 'Hogsmeade Cleansing' that resulted from his patronuses was Dumbledore coming to him and gently ordering him not to do any serious magic until Pomfrey had cleared him for it. He also had to go in to see Pomfrey once a week for check ups.

It was reasonable enough, and he wasn't really itching to do any advanced magic at the moment anyway (not that Hermione or Susan would have let him if he had—as bad as Pomfrey, they are).

The last few weeks of school had been chaotic, and that was putting it lightly.

Most of the funerals of the fallen had been private, so Harry and the others were unable to attend Forshaw Craw's service. They did, however, send a heartfelt letter of condolence to Craw's family through Kingsley, his best friend. Kingsley thanked Hagrid (his contact) before heading off that weekend to pay his respects.

Later that same week, Dumbledore had Hogwarts pay their respects to Septima Vector and Aurora Sinistra, but their funerals took place elsewhere with close family.

Hermione and Greg were especially hit by Vector's death, having started Arithmancy that year. As for Astronomy, no student in that generation would ever look at a telescope the same way again. Understandably, Arithmancy and Astronomy were canceled for the rest of the year.

Harry shook himself from the depressing events of the past few weeks, falling to slightly embarrassing ones. Of course, after the Daily Prophet, his popularity sky rocketed. Everyone asked him how he had done it — produce multiple patronuses at once. Harry didn't have an answer, just said people were in trouble so he had to do something.

The Wizarding World was torn between mourning and rejoicing, all the while confused and thankful for the Custosae and their allies.

Word had quickly spread about how the Goblins were adamantly allying themselves with 'Mage' and how even the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest had stepped up and assisted in the defense of Hogwarts. The house elves of Hogwarts had also received some fame, many people gaining a healthy dose of the reality concerning the true power of the little elves.

And then there was Salandra, which had a number of people in hysterics. A Basilisk?! Guarding Hogwarts?! Is that possible/safe?! But then the photos of the mighty serpent defending the fighters of Hogwarts and bringing down one of the giants beyond the Headmaster convinced them of her loyalties and dependability. It also helped that Dumbledore had gained the ability to speak parseltongue. He informed Fudge that due to Salandra being his familiar, he gained the ability. Fudge didn't ask any further questions on the matter.

People, of course, were astonished when they learned the old Headmaster had become a Parselmouth, but, like everything else that had occurred, they were forced to take it in stride. There was little else they could do. However, the fact that there were, to their knowledge, two other parselmouths at Hogwarts (Malfoy and Potter) also helped sooth their initial feelings on a Light wizard suddenly revealing he was a parselmouth.

But even with all of that going on, everyone was most concerned and quite taken with the mysterious Mage, wanting to know his intentions, where he had come from, and who he really was. Rumors, of course, spread.

Some said he was Merlin's heir, while others said he was Merlin himself — reincarnated. Most strongly believed he was an old friend of Dumbledore's who had returned from traveling the world, while others thought he was related to the Flamels in some way. Some proposed he was a true Warmage, elite magic users who were believed to have dimmed out of existence long before wizards had an organized society.

However, despite all of the varying rumors surrounding Mage, everyone agreed he was a powerful wizard. He had killed Lord Voldemort's familiar, apparated onto Hogwart's grounds, had earned the respect of the Goblin Nation as well as their allegiance, and had formed a force they had never seen before.

Talk of ancient magics resurfacing, whispers of magical creatures stirring, and old allegiances rekindling were abound, all centered around the strong, fearless figure of Mage. The public was absolutely captivated.

The Ministry gave several statements, a number of them requesting Mage to make an appearance at the Ministry to speak with either the Minister or the Wizengomot (desirably both). Mage, through Dumbledore, replied by saying he would in the near future. He left it at that, to the great disappointment of Ministry officials.

Mage had not been able to speak with Dumbledore much at all besides about sending that statement to the Ministry. He wished he did, especially since it seemed like Dumbledore was worried about something, but time kept slipping away from him.

Harry shook his head, still deep in thought as Ron managed to choke down a struggling chocolate frog. Hermione, Greg, Draco, Susan, and Neville were in a deep discussion on how they should run things during the summer, while Ginny, Vince, and Luna debated on the existence of Purple Pumpkin Planters.

Luna was the newest Custosae addition, and quite an addition if he did say so himself.

Harry and the others had already been talking about recruiting a new Custosae member, particularly one who had a contact with the press. Luna's name came up, and after thinking about it, they agreed she had potential. Ginny especially pointed out her strengths and how she could see truths many others overlook. Granted, she was a bit, well, odd, but her unique view of the world could be a great asset, not to mention how her father was editor of the Quibbler.

So it was settled. After the last Hogwarts Army meeting, Ginny approached her. Luna quickly agreed, immediately suggesting a codename for herself: Cellular.

Harry smiled, before his thoughts traveled elsewhere.

Dumbledore had changed a little after the attack, which, considering what had happened with his brother, made sense. He was still an eccentric Headmaster, but even the more oblivious students noticed he had become more serious and seemed to walk differently. He still used his cane (more for decoration than use) but each step was pronounced and had purpose. If any had doubted before if Dumbledore was truly feared by Voldemort, that doubt quickly died.

Aberforth remained in the castle, and, if rumors were to be believed, was planning on becoming the Astronomy professor the following year, since he would have a clean bill of health by then. Harry was glad about this. Arianna's wish for her brothers was coming true.

"Harry," Ron said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Any plans for the summer?"

"Not really, though I'm going to have to find a way to talk to the Minister at the very least soon," Harry said.

"Hmm, you think the goblins could help?" Hermione asked.

"Perhaps," Harry said, a plan already forming in his mind as the train stopped.

Looking out the window, he could see a number of goblins patrolling the platform while parents and families eagerly stood as their children got off the train. Neville's grandmother could be seen subtly searching the train windows with her eyes. Revlis waved his tail at her, even though it was clear she had just missed him before Neville came into view with him.

Harry followed the others out with Teddy settling on his foot, before quickly finding Sirius and Remus.

"Hey, you two, ready to go home?" Sirius asked, beaming.

Harry nodded, for the first time truly able to enjoy the start of summer.

O o O o O

[Two days later]

Fudge paced in his office, positively nervous about who would be coming a few hours from then. Dumbledore, just that morning, had flooed him, stating that he had been requested by Mage to hold an emergency Wizengamot meeting that afternoon. He had decided it was time to clarify a few things and make his first formal appearance before the leaders of the Ministry, and ultimately, the Wizarding World.

Fudge immediately ordered things into motion, preparing the meeting hall, which in this case would be Courtroom Ten, since it was the largest Wizengamot chamber available, and calling Wizengamot members and other important officials to arrive at the requested time.

Arriving late to this was the last thing he wanted any of them to do. He wanted to make a good impression on the man who had no doubt been the reason why many members of their society were still alive.

Fudge had gained a plethora of gray hair during the past month. From the multiple simultaneous attacks, the Potter boy casting a multi-patrunus spell, Dumbledore being a Parselmouth, Mage confronting Voldemort in front of Hogwarts with an army of Goblins, and then later learning from two stunned Healers that Mage had done dark magic to save the life of Dumbledore's brother. . . .

Fudge was grateful and positively amazed he hadn't had a stroke yet.

Fudge took a deep breath, trying to calm down. In less than two hours now, he and the members of the Wizengamot would be in the presence of the man many were claiming to be the next pillar of power in the Wizarding World. Before, the two clear pillars of power were Dumbledore and Voldemort. But now, there was another.

A man Dumbledore respected and honored.

A man who Voldemort feared and despised.

Who was Mage, truly?

Was he a Warmage? It was certainly possible and made some sense, being friends with Goblins and all. But he didn't dress like a Warmage, but then, Warmages were barely more than myth now. Perhaps he was a modern Warmage? He did seem to have an impressive number of devoted and powerful followers. Fudge would not soon forget how well the Amici had managed to evacuate and thwart most of the attack during the first assault at the Ministry.

But, perhaps, he wasn't a Warmage. But what else could he be?

Who else could have that much power to interrupt an entire battle with just his arrival? How else could he have that much skill to charge Voldemort, apparating right in front of him before disappearing a second later to appear behind him to kill his lightning fast familiar? And who else could have so much knowledge about dark spells, so much that they could manipulate them to save a man's life without bringing him more harm?

Fudge didn't know.

Voldemort was another he was, understandably, concerned about. After the huge assault he had dealt to the Wizarding World, the evil wizard had fallen off the radar. Completely. Fudge was not looking forward to when the monster would return from licking his wounds. He was sure to be quite vengeful when he did. . . .

And then there was Dumbledore. He honestly didn't know what to think about him anymore. He was still the wise old childish man, but there was . . . well, _age_ to him now. He didn't know if that was from suddenly becoming a master to a thousand year old basilisk or what, but Dumbledore had an ancient feel to him now. One he hadn't had before. But then, perhaps he was misinterpreting it. It could very well be concern or anxiety, which, thinking about it now, was understandable and entirely possible, if not likely. The man had nearly lost his brother, not to mention the school he had been a professor at for well over half a century.

_Hmm_, Fudge thought, stopping in his pacing. _But he seems worried about something else, something that hasn't yet been saved or resolved. Did something happen he didn't tell me?_

Fudge shook his head, deciding to stop himself from thinking any further on things that he probably wouldn't be able to help much with anyway, if there really was anything wrong.

He looked at the clock. An hour left. He would head over to the room now. He was tired of pacing.

O o O o O

Dumbledore stood in the center area of the room, just three feet from the direct center where the podium was placed in front of. The chair of the accused that was usually there had been removed.

Mage had contacted him the previous night, telling him he had found a good time to appear before the Wizengamot to possibly answer some questions and clarify his intentions. He stated the goblins knew he would be arriving, and to not be bothered if they made any sudden appearances before his arrival.

Mage had asked Dumbledore to stand three feet to the right of where he was to speak. Dumbledore felt it best not to ask why at the time.

So that was where he was now. Standing, silently watching well over fifty robed people walk in and settle around him in the elevated area. He was a little impressed so many were coming early. Fudge had been one of the first.

"Albus, I take it you have an idea of why this meeting has been called?" Tiberius Ogden, a Wizengamot Elder, asked.

Dumbledore was the Wizengamot's Chief Warlock after all.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "But I must ask you all to remain patient until he arrives, which will be shortly."

His gentle but no non-sense tone made them obey, causing them to go to their seats quietly without following his reply with more questions.

Finally, everyone was settled, though many of them were wondering why Dumbledore remained where he was.

O o O o O

Griphook smiled as Harry entered the protected room. Due to the 'rules', Harry had to be alone with his account manager for certain conversations. So, the boy's Godfather decided to run a number of errands before he would take care of his own family vault business. Oh how glad he was that his forefathers had put in place normally unneeded protocols, just for times such as these.

Sealing the room, Griphook watched Harry become Mage.

After watching him take down Nagini, Griphook knew he had made the right choice. Harry would do what he had promised. He would bring about a positive change between their two people. Their oppression under wizards would soon be at an end. Soon, they would be treated as equals, instead of inferior beings existing 'in peace' with them because they were a convenience—their economic backbone.

"I'm ready," Mage said, wearing very sharp robes over an even more distinguished vest of brown and blue. "Thank you, Rook."

"The honor is mine," he said with a nod. "The elf ward is down."

Mage returned the nod, before closing his eyes and . . . -POP-

O o O o O

The members of the Wizengamot were becoming restless, but they kept their cool well enough as Dumbledore calmly checked his watch again before straightening his back even more as he replanted his cane before him.

Unknown to those within, Noble Goblin Guards had taken positions at the entry doors into the chamber. They knew who would be arriving within.

Everyone was silent, most glancing at the double doors where they believed someone of importance would be coming through at any moment, for Dumbledore and Fudge had yet to tell them who was coming. Dumbledore, because he figured it would be more fun for Mage. Fudge, because he didn't want to have to try to calm all of them before Mage's arrival. It was easier this way.

Dumbledore mentally counted the last second off to 4pm.

-POP-

The entire assembly took in one collective gasp as their eyes snapped to the center of the room beside Dumbledore to find the man they had all seen on the cover of the Daily Prophet weeks before . . . stabbing the head of the Dark Lord's familiar.

Dumbledore calmly turned, not bothered at all how the man penetrated the (old and new) wards of the Ministry, as if it was nothing.

"Good afternoon, Mage," Dumbledore said, joyfully holding out his wand hand.

"Hello, Albus," Mage said, taking his hand before pulling Dumbledore into a brief manly embrace.

Harry had seen Sirius and a number of other males do this, such as Mr. Weasley and Remus. It was clear to everyone this sort of hug had nothing to do with romantic affection, but brotherhood.

The greeting between the two light leaders soon ended and Mage looked up to the stunned eyes staring down at him. Fudge leaned forward, being between Madam Bones and Griselda Marchbanks.

"Members of the Wizengamot, may I introduce you to Mage, Head of the Custosae de Lux," Dumbledore said.

It was like a dam had broken as every member of the Wizengamot stood up and began clapping loudly. Even the older members were beside themselves. A few of the ladies were blushing.

Mage took it in stride, knowing there was going to be some sort of reaction to his coming. He slowly lifted a hand for silence. He got it in an instant.

"Please, be seated," Mage said.

Everyone sat, utterly entranced by the figure below them, and leaned forward.

"As Albus said, I am the Head of the company you know as the Custosae. I have come today to simply state what my intentions and goals are," he said, his eyes gliding over them all. "I am here to help bring about freedom and safety, but I have come and formed the Custosae for more than just to assist in bringing about the permanent defeat of Voldemort."

Some people jumped upon hearing Voldemort's name, but having Dumbledore as Chief Warlock had gotten most members accustom to hearing the Dark Lord's name.

Dumbledore gave Mage a soft glance, still standing where he had been before (a few feet to Mage's right), honestly not knowing what Mage was going to say. All their discussion the night before had covered was that he would be coming to talk to the Wizengamot, not specifically what he was going to share.

"The Wizarding World has become corrupted; it has lost its purity and honor. For generations it has been breaking down and those residing within its blanket have watched it slowly deteriorate." Mage paused, watching them glance at one another as he felt Dumbledore's eyes fall upon him before he stated, "I am not talking about blood."

That got a more pronounced reaction from those above him while he felt Dumbledore's stare ease into a gaze of contemplation.

"I am talking about the Wizarding World's understanding and compassion toward magical beings, human and otherwise.

"From the moment I have . . . reentered the Wizarding World, I have found it appalling and disappointing," Mage said honestly, placing his hands on the podium. "When I first learned I would be reentering, I was excited and looked forward to seeing how things were and how they had developed, for I was certain a great deal had changed since I had departed.

"But much has stayed the same, or has gotten worse."

Most everyone blinked, stunned there would be anyone else as blunt as Dumbledore when it came to certain things. But then, for all they knew, Mage was blunt about everything.

The more intelligent people had latched on the word 'reentered'. Who was he before he left? Why had he left? _When_ had he left?

Mage turned his head, for the first time truly taking all of their faces in as well as the room. He closed his eyes as memories of cases and meetings and memories of memories (ones Voldemort had taken from his Death Eaters or stolen from victims), either witnessed or studied by Voldemort concerning the Wizengamot, flooded his mind. . . .

**He saw cases where the accused received an unfair trial and others where justice to the clearly guilty was not carried out. He saw a few members stand up and try to make others see reason and the truth, only for them to be ignored or outright dismissed and removed from their positions. He saw bribes, deceits, half-truths, and greed progress throughout the decades, the unsavory activity only declining slightly when Dumbledore had been instated as Chief Warlock. **

**He saw the Ministry's Law fail or almost fail the people time and again, social order barely hanging on by a thread, a thread that owed its survival to Dumbledore, Marshbanks, and a few other members. He saw Voldemort's followers key into the widening cracks in the once solid foundation of the Wizengamot's moral code, gaining valuable information to be used against the Light in the war. He saw the faces of the manipulated, the liars, and the resigned. Many of these faces were currently present in the room.**

A number of seconds passed before Mage reopened his silver-blue eyes, the clarity of thought in them visible for all to see.

Taking in all of those memories, Mage suddenly realized how much more power Voldemort had than he had previous believed. He truly had eyes and ears everywhere, as well as a truly deep root in the Wizarding World. He was like a weed. No wonder the first war against him had been so horrible. People didn't know who they could trust. Was the person beside them a follower of Voldemort, a power hungry politician, or an honest individual?

But how does one kill such a weed?

By persistent truth and with a system of accountability. Lesser men would call it intimidation.

"Things need to change and it will begin in this place," Mage stated, his voice so firm it might as well have been stone. "You are the leaders and law makers of society. It is your responsibility to set a moral standard. If you are corrupt or turn a blind eye to corrupt behavior, the people you should be serving will follow."

"C-corrupt?" a man asked, evidently accustom to speaking his mind out loud in this room. "This is the high court of Britain! We do not allow such outlandish behavior here!"

"Examine yourself carefully, Mr. Pich, for a number of trials you were present in makes your statement false," Mage said, resembling Dumbledore's tone quite well when he was particularly displeased and making it known.

Mr. Pich bristled slightly, but upon remembering who he was speaking to, he closed his opening mouth. Many in the room straightened. How had Mage known Pich's name? Was he that well versed in the goings-on of the Wizengamot? Average citizens certainly didn't know the name of every member and definitely didn't know the less popular members.

"I know a number of cases and trials that has been brought into and closed by the Wizengamot. I know who resided over them and who stood up and who remained silent. I know of many instances where justice was overruled, truth was silenced, and respect was based on money rather than character.

"If you believe what I am saying is in error, say so and give your reason, but make it an intelligent one. Please, prove me wrong, because I do not wish to be right in this," Mage said.

"Mr. Mage," Madam Marshbanks said, standing up. "I cannot speak for everyone here, but I want to see this change you speak of. I want to see the day when this court once again stands for what it should. I am sorry I cannot prove you wrong, because you are right. There are members here who should not be members, but are because of broken bureaucracy, societal inertia, and selfish bigotry." She straightened her old back, leaning toward the railing slightly as she smiled. "You have my support, Mr. Mage."

Soft whispers broke out before another person stood.

"No offense to Mr. Mage, but, Madam Marshbanks, we do not know who this gentleman really is," a fellow Elder said. "For all we know, this could be an elaborate ruse to undermine the authority of the Wizengamot. I cannot support anyone I know very little about and who might very well become a future threat. Were it not for his recent actions against You-Know-Who, I might suggest he was an agent of his. And his gaining the support of the Goblins can also be called into suspect, not that I am not grateful for their latest assistance in things, but circumstances can change. Why have they now decided to involve themselves in the business of wizards? Why have they allied themselves to this man?"

Madam Bones stood up as the Marshbanks and the other man sat back down.

"I am willing to vouch for Mage and his organization. This is the first time I have had the honor of being in Mage's close presence, but I have worked closely with his assistants, and they have been professional, trustworthy, and honorable. Need I remind you who some known Amici, who are under the Custosae, are?: Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus Snape, and Alastor Moody. Individuals who have conducted themselves with dignity and bravery, despite how some of them have been mistreated by the legal system of our society, such as Sirius Black.

"Mr. Mage has legally registered the Custosae as a business and has saved the lives of countless civilians and Ministry workers. His actions have clearly already spoken for him."

"And the support he has from the Goblins?" a voice asked near the back.

Bones looked to Mage.

"Being so close to our society, I asked them if they wanted to be part of something that will destroy Voldmort once and for all, remove the racist ideals of the Ministry, and place a firm desire for peace between our people, and all other magical nations. They gladly accepted."

Mage decided to be as open and as honest as he could without endangering anyone. Apparently, for some in the room, he was too honest.

"'_Racist_ ideals'! Sir, you go too far!" a woman began, only to be cut off by another Wizengamot member.

"You have no authority to make negotiations!"

"Circumventing treaties, you are!"

"Who are _you_ to—"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted, sparks coming out of his wand as he reminded everyone of his presence. "Listen to yourselves! A number of my first year pupils behave with more maturity!"

Adequately chastised, the previously shouting men and women fell silent. There had just been over a handful.

"Thank you, Albus," Mage said, bringing everyone's attention back on himself.

Mage raised his face, turning his eyes to the man who had last spoken, before casting his eyes across them all.

"Who am _I?_" he asked softly, raising an eyebrow. "Who are _you?_ Laws have been broken by some of the very members of this court, currently with us I might add, while a madman endangers the very public you should be doing all you can to protect, but can't because of foolhardy political maneuvers. There is a conflict that has been allowed to snowball into a horrid war because of irrational beliefs in blood superiority that have been permitted to remain and grow for centuries.

"And so, with all of that, you feel you have the right to point your finger at me as I dare to state the truth? You have the audacity to raise your voice against me for becoming friends with another race and asking them if they would like to be a part of something they have the right to? You claim I have no authority to treat them as equals and call doing so making 'negotiations' and 'circumventing treaties'?

"Who am I to do this? — I honestly doubt any of you are ready to hear that answer, and after listening to your display, I doubt some of you ever will be. . . .

"Who am I, indeed."

Mage shook his head, never having raised his voice or laced it with anything more than righteous anger. Many were impressed as they forced themselves not to glare at those who had spoken so rashly. All of them, understandably, were also wondering what Mage's true identity was, but knew better than to ask right then.

"As of tomorrow, anyone who is still a member of the Wizengamot will be held accountable for their actions, or lack of, from that time onward under the code this establishment was originally founded. I will hold them to it, as I am sure the majority of this court will." Mage turned to Dumbledore to verify his suggestion would be allowed and carried out.

"I agree," Dumbledore said, now speaking to them all. "If you feel you are incapable of keeping to the Old Code of Conduct, which we all know simply involves members being honest, truth seeking individuals dedicated to the people the Ministry serves, you are to _resign_. The Old Code never should have been allowed to be pushed aside. It is what we promised to be the moment we took our positions herein."

"Aye!" Tiberius Ogden shouted, which sparked well over half of the Wizengamot to echo a vote of agreement.

"Aye. The time has come for true leaders to step up and lead the next generation into an age of respect and honor, instead of cowardice," Fudge said as he stood, quoting his late grandfather.

The older generations in the room nodded their heads in satisfaction, recalling the leadership of Filis George Fudge decades before. Others were energized, for the first time in a long time feeling they would partake in something worthwhile and actually make a difference — what they had wanted to do all along.

Those who had spoken out against Mage earlier had nothing more to say and were currently cowed, thinking about the new circumstances surrounding them and what they should do.

Mage looked at the clock on the wall, telling Dumbledore he needed to depart.

"Thank you for your time, Mage," Dumbledore said, taking his hand. "Together we will work to make a better future for all."

"You're welcome, Albus," Mage said, before giving one last look at the assembled members above.

They were all standing respectfully, even those who would rather not, but a majority of them were clearly happy he had come, and proud they had been among the lucky few who had witnessed and partaken in an event that would become one of great historical importance.

It was happening, Harry realized. A revolution, or, perhaps, an overdue _reformation_.

"Make no mistake; we are in the eye of the storm. The war against Voldemort will get worse before it is brought to an end. Know the current silence won't last forever. Thank you for tolerating my presence."

Mage turned back to Dumbledore, gave and received a departing nod, before . . . -POP-

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the end to book 3. I know this part could be considered filler to a degree, but hopefully it was still a compelling part. Please let me know, and please share some thoughts on Harry's apparent new problem.... Would like to hear 'em to get ideas flowing :P

_Next part: The Calm_


	48. Book 4 Pt 1: The Calm

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

**Questions Concerning:**

_Polyjuice-glamour Pill impact on Harry_: Harry's body and magic has come accustom to it, and because the problem he now has was gained when he was under its affects, using it will have very little impact on him.

As will be explained in this part, what will cause Harry trouble will be an excess of magic surging through his center (thus affecting/stopping the beat of his heart). Hope that answered such questions adequately.

A/N: Thanks for all the thoughts, questions, and reviews ^^ Enjoy :)

* * *

**- - - Book 4 — Part 1: The Calm**

Sirius looked down at the front page of the Daily Prophet. Things were happening, that was for sure. Eight members of the Wizengamot had stepped down the previous night a few hours after the 'emergency meeting'.

Earlier the day before, Sirius had been notified by the Custosae with a letter from Mage himself stating that he would be making an appearance at the Ministry and that he, Sirius, should be ready to answer some questions if the public asked. Mage outlined some information Sirius could share, and a summary of what he would definitely be covering at the Wizengamot.

As of yet, no reporters had sent him any questions, but at least he was prepared. However, after what had been put into the paper, there wasn't any need to ask questions. Mage had already answered them and laid everything out.

Sirius smiled, picturing the people stuck in their ways in the Wizengamot nearly having heart attacks when Mage appeared and said what he had. He liked Mage's style. Wasn't afraid of shaking things up, and, the best part of it, he could get away with it — after all, who in their right mind would want to tick off Mage?

From the corner of his eye, he caught the fireplace flare green. Getting up, he made his way to the flames to find Dumbledore's face.

"Albus, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Sirius asked, quite cheerful.

Dumbledore suddenly looked regretful, before looking resigned.

"Sirius, could I step through? I'm afraid I need to speak with you about something rather serious."

Sirius' eyebrows rose a little at that, clearly not having expected such a grave tone from the usually hyper Headmaster.

"Sure, Albus," he said, stepping back to allow him through the floo.

O o O o O

Teddy giggled as he watched Harry organize the plethora of rune notes around the bed. They, as in Vince, Neville, Susan, Hermione, and Harry, had been diligently working on a new project. It, of course, involved runes, and the complete network would line the rim of their robes and other desired clothes.

Thanks to the conversation on ancient warmages between Ron and Draco on the train, they had decided adding an extra layer of protection on themselves wasn't a bad idea, particularly after what Voldemort had done to Harry and how Harry's magic had decided to form a 'vest of armor'.

"Ok, I think I got them all. Now I just need to put them in order and then send them to Hermione and the others to double check and perhaps improve," Harry said, holding the stack.

Reorganizing them, he got them in order and then pulled out his wand. Easily making four more with a copying charm, he nodded to himself.

"Kreacher!" Harry called.

"Master has called Kreacher?" Kreacher asked with a bow.

"Yes. Could you deliver each of these while making sure you aren't seen by anyone other than whom the package is for?" he asked.

"Of course, master," he said, taking the four stacks, Harry keeping the original.

"Thanks," he said as Kreacher vanished with a sharp pop. "Well, hopefully by the end of summer we will all have vests of protection. Those runes do take a bit of focus to imprint on cloth, though. We will have to decide what sort of clothing to put them on and how much we want to invest in this."

"Will I get a vest?" Teddy asked, his eyes wide.

"Sure, if you want one," Harry said, not at all surprised by Teddy's question.

After tidying up his room a bit, he headed downstairs, Teddy immediately jumping on his foot for a safe ride down.

Upon stepping on the landing, Harry turned and headed to the living room; however, he soon stopped at the threshold. Dumbledore was there, sitting beside Sirius, as if consoling him after telling him some rather grim news. Remus was there was well, standing by Sirius' shoulder, though it looked as if he was having trouble himself, emotionally.

Harry's heart clenched, fear spiking within him. He could feel his magic beginning to swirl within him, his chest tightening, almost painfully, from it. Had there been an attack? How had he not been notified? Had someone gotten hurt . . . killed?

He remained frozen in the archway, Sirius' quavering shoulders telling Harry he was very close to tears, if he wasn't already silently weeping. Dumbledore was still, his old hand on Sirius' shoulder as he whispered something in his ear before he paused and turned his head, his eyes instantly meeting Harry's as if having sensed his presence.

Sirius startled, no doubt realizing Dumbledore had looked up because someone had just entered the room. However, for whatever reason, he didn't turn to see who it was. Whereas Remus closed his eyes for a long second after he looked over to find Harry watching them. He looked haunted.

Harry took a little step forward, not knowing if he should first apologize for intruding or ask what was wrong.

"I can't, Albus," Sirius whispered roughly.

Had Harry been breathing any louder, he would have missed Sirius' plea.

Dumbledore gave Sirius' shoulder a pat, before standing up and moving away from the couch, his eyes solemn. He left his cane resting against the side of the couch.

Remus slowly moved around and took the spot Dumbledore had previously been to sit beside Sirius.

"Harry, why don't you come here?" Dumbledore asked, motioning to the chair a few feet to his right.

Harry obeyed, dreading and anxious to hear whatever news Dumbledore had for him. Coming to the chair, he glanced at Sirius and Remus again. Sirius looked up, his eyes so afraid and sad it seemed to have altered his eyes' true color. Harry was certain his godfather was in shock. Remus looked choked up, his eyes slightly puffy from fighting back tears.

Harry looked back up at Dumbledore, who gave him a soft nod to the chair. Harry sat down, Teddy clamoring up into his lab as Harry wringed his hands.

"Has something happened, sir?" Harry asked, his voice nearly cracking.

Dumbledore gave a soft sigh before doing something that took Harry by surprise. Stepping forward, Dumbledore kneeled down in front of him, before taking both of Harry's hands in his own.

"Your friends are safe; nothing what you are thinking has happened, my boy. Voldemort hasn't attacked, to my knowledge, today."

"Then, what is it?" Harry asked, sparing another glance at Sirius, who suddenly stifled back a sob with a cough.

"Do you remember what happened at the end of your first year at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, his voice so soft Harry wondered if he was charming his voice to prevent it from shaking, or worse, cracking.

"Yeah. Quirrell tried to kill me."

"And do you remember what he had done to try to accomplish this?"

Harry slowly nodded, recalling the curse that had wreaked havoc on his arteries and heart. He could still recall the shearing pain that had raced up and down at his center before darkness had claimed him. He stopped himself from imagining the bloody internal mess he had barely managed to live through.

"When you had returned to Hogwarts after the attack on Hogsmeade, Madam Pomfrey of course examined you, as I am sure you remember," Dumbledore said. "She did a full body scan and looked it over thoroughly. Not surprisingly, she found the scars from Quirrell's curse in and on your heart, but she also found something else that is of great concern. For whatever reason, perhaps due to the powerful patronus spell you had cast coupled with the trauma of being surrounded by the dementors, your heart is now saturated with your magic. Your ribcage is as well, but we are not as concerned with that as we are with your heart. The damage caused by Quirrell has worsened this condition, because scar tissue allows more magic to pool."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"The heart is not meant to be so close to or in contact with magic all the time. It can conflict with the rhythm of the heart. Now, at this time, Madam Pomfey hasn't detected any worrisome affects of the magic near and in your heart, however, she strongly feels that this will instantly change if you cast a powerful spell, such as Expecto Patronum."

"Are you saying my magic could kill me?" Harry asked, Teddy now leaning heavily against Harry with his soft fuzzy arms supportively resting on Harry's left forearm.

"Yes, Harry," he whispered, his voice now clearly strained. "So you are going to have to be aware and mindful of your feelings, Harry, and keep them controlled to prevent your magic from reacting at all or as strongly. Any surge of magic could be extremely dangerous for you. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, his golden-ringed green eyes focusing sharply as they met Dumbledore's. "I still have things to do. I will not allow myself to die until I have truly lived."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, sparkling like wild firecrackers as he gave Harry's hand a squeeze, his own emotions churning, their intensity evident in every wrinkle of his face. Giving a small smile, Dumbledore looked back to Sirius and Remus, who seemed to be over their despair, for the most part.

"Pomfrey and Severus are working on a possible solution, and I hope a friend of mine will help as well, but until a solution is found, precautions must be taken," Dumbledore said, looking back at Harry. "I feel it is imperative you continue using magic. Not doing so may cause your magic to build up further in your heart. However, you must stay away from spells that cause your core to flare, sending an excess of magic through your center. There are some spells in the first through fourth year curriculum that fall under this," he said, reaching in his robes and taking out a folded piece of parchment. "Knowing how you and your friends like working ahead, I also took the liberty to include spells you are not to use that are fifth, sixth, and seventh year spells. As you could probably guess, there are not a great deal of spells that are going to be restricted, since they all fit on one foot of parchment, but even so, know that any spell you cast could become dangerous if you put too much behind it."

"I understand, sir," Harry said, taking the offered page.

"If you experience a shortness of breath, have a sudden pain in your chest or in one of your arms, or if you feel any sort of discomfort in your chest that lasts for more than a minute, immediately let someone know. These are symptoms of a heart attack."

Harry eyes widened a little. Those symptoms were a bit too close for comfort, sounding startlingly similar to things he had experienced a few times since he had returned to Gryffindor Tower, the most recent being when he had entered the living room. Dumbledore spotted his reaction and came to a reasonable but troubling conclusion.

"You've already experienced them," he stated.

Harry shrugged a little, not knowing how to answer but unable to outright lie to Dumbledore's face, even if it might remove some of his worry.

"Harry, please, we must know," Dumbledore said, almost pleadingly.

"Earlier, when I came in here, I thought something bad had happened, and, well, my magic sort of stirred like it used to, only it was tight and inside," Harry admitted, the realization his heart was truly experiencing trouble suddenly striking him like a punch to the stomach.

Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to believe this was actually happening to him as the possible consequences of what this meant came to the forefront of his mind.

He heard movement, but at the moment didn't care.

How was he supposed to destroy Voldemort if he couldn't use powerful magic? How could he continue being Mage if it meant overpowering a spell, intentionally or otherwise, might end his life?

Would he have to give his life to end this war? Was the cost of bringing about a time of peace going to be his hopes and dreams of a future that included him?

He had never really thought about failing before, or not being around after the war had ended. Were all of his plans of changing and improving the Wizarding World after Voldemort was dead and gone now null and void? Was he going to be dead and gone too soon?

Were his rather giddy thoughts of someday having a family nothing more than wishful, unrealistic thinking? His thoughts of maybe becoming a father and raising children in a home far better than the one he had had with the Dursleys just mere dreams of a dead man-child walking?

"I don't want to die," Harry whispered, his voice hollow as he felt tears beginning to pool behind his eyelids.

He felt himself pulled forward into an embrace, the feeling of a silky beard by his ear telling him who had initiated such contact as he felt two other hands come to rest on his shoulders. Sirius and Remus. He felt Teddy squirm about slightly, before managing to come to rest comfortably between his arm and Dumbledore.

Harry gave a near silent sniffle as he felt Dumbledore begin rubbing his back.

"You're not going to die, Harry," Sirius whispered right beside him. "Not if we have anything to say about it."

O o O o O

Arthur Weasley knew something was up. His children were acting . . . strange. It was almost as if one of their beloved pets had just died or something, but not quite. It went deeper than that. The twins were oddly quiet, and Ron and Ginny looked as if they were deep in thought.

He learned Percy was just as confused as he was when he asked if something had happened he hadn't been told about. Percy told him he was just as clueless.

Arthur tried asking Ron about what was wrong, but all Ron did was look up and stare at him with wide eyes as he hastily said, 'nothing,' before dashing up to his room, Ginny and the twins following soon after.

What was going on?

O o O o O

Ron heard Ginny enter his room, the twins coming in not long afterward, as he kept his back to the door. He had never felt so helpless in his life.

"There must be something we can do," he whispered, the twins casting a privacy ward about the room.

He picked up the sheet of paper Harry had recently sent them (via Kreacher express) — the list of spells not to be cast by Harry, written by Dumbledore's own hand.

Ginny and the twins slowly approached.

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Ginny asked. "We're not healers, and though some of us know much more about healing magic than most other people, we're not experienced enough to even begin treating this."

Ron traced a spell on the parchment with his finger.

"Maybe we can't help with Harry's heart, but there is something we can do," he whispered as he looked up to the twins. "You think you're up to working with Greg, Draco, and Luna?"

"Yeah—"

"Sure."

"What will we—"

"be doing?"

"Improving these spells. Making variants of them that will be safe for Harry to cast. Most of these would be very helpful to Harry if he could use them. Since we can't remove the handicap, we can at least remove obstacles."

"Ron, you're brilliant!" Ginny cried.

The twins glanced at each other, before looking back at Ron and snatching the page from his hands as they said together, "We'll get right on it."

O o O o O

Griphook had never felt like this before, at least toward a human. Worried.

He had just finished speaking with Harry, his people's hope to a good future, having contacted him after learning some disturbing information.

Someone had broken into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault, and by the condition it was now in, the would-be-thief had been a bit upset, clearly not having found what they had expected to be there.

It did not bode well, particularly since the dud Cup of Hufflepuff had been blasted apart, fragments imbedding themselves in the walls, ceiling, and floor, as well as the other items in the vault.

What was even more troubling was that only one other person had ever successfully gotten into a vault and left unharmed and unnoticed before. Voldemort. Griphook would bet his long nose that it had been him again, and the dark magic residue all over the inside of the vault was a pretty big clue as well.

Oh yes. Voldemort now knew someone was after his horcruxes.

Griphook inwardly shuddered as he thought about what the Dark Lord would do once he realized all of them had been eliminated, and by whom. It wouldn't be that hard to determine. Mage had clearly been aiming for Nagini when they had fought, and Voldemort would quickly realize that could only mean one thing. It was probably why he had taken the time to break into Gringotts to check on the cup.

So now he would be certain Mage knew about his horcruxes, and that Mage was the one destroying them.

Griphook sighed, the fact he was totally alone the only reason he allowed himself the release as he once again tried not to think about Harry's troublesome heart condition and the storm that was sure to be coming.

O o O o O

It was night, but Harry couldn't sleep. After his 'meltdown', as he decided to call it, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Remus decided to give him some time alone, but only after assuring him they would be there if he needed anything. Dumbledore went as far as saying he would drop everything at the Wizengamot or even a meeting with the Minister if Harry needed him.

Harry was thankful, though he doubted he would ever call Dumbledore and need him to ditch any sort of important meeting.

After accepting his health, or as much as anyone is able in such a situation, he contacted the other Custosae, informing them what was going on. He also sent copies of the list Dumbledore had provided him to them, so they would know what he couldn't do. Telling Hagrid was perhaps the hardest, since soon after he told Hagrid, the half giant collapsed into sobs after several seconds of trying but failing to hold it in. The others waited until after they were off the mirrors to release their emotions.

Speaking with Hermione (calling her again after contacting the others), they discussed revealing the whole truth to some of the Amici, particularly Sirius and Remus, considering their high positions in the Custosae and Amici network and their relationship with him, Harry. In the end though, it was decided to wait it out and not tell them. They honestly didn't know how serious Harry's condition was, and acting prematurely while (at the very least) slightly emotional would not promote good decision making.

And so, Hagrid remained being the only adult (besides Rook, of course) who knew Mage was Harry. For any other adult, they would treat Harry differently the moment they learned, and Merlin only knew how they would treat Mage afterward. Sure, Hagrid had been there since the founding of the Custosae, but even if he hadn't been and had recently learned the truth, Harry would still be Harry, and Mage would still be who he needed to be for the Custosae — the Head.

Harry nodded to himself. Continuing to keep Mage's identity a secret from all non-Custosae, at this time, was the right choice. Doing anything else would be premature.

Harry looked down at Teddy, who was quietly resting against him. Teddy looked so sad.

Teddy couldn't do anything to help. He was unwilling to risk hurting Harry (or worse) in trying to shift the chaotic magic out and away from his heart. He was also afraid what damage forcing the magic to vacate his heart would do to him even if the process was completed without a hitch. His heart had been operating this way for weeks now. Who knew what would happen if the magic it had grown accustom to was suddenly no longer there?

And so, Teddy was now feeling worthless and helpless, however, as Remus pointed out, he would still be a great help to Harry if Harry's magic began to get out of hand suddenly for some reason. This helped Teddy's frustration some and put Harry's mind at ease a little.

And then there was Griphook, who gave him, if possible, graver news.

Voldemort knew Mage was after his horcruxes. And now that he knew, what would he do?

What should he, Mage, do now that he knew Voldemort knew?

Harry closed his eyes, his thoughts whirling about, before suddenly, and sharply, a memory surfaced. He would never understand why certain memories surfaced before others, or why some waited so long to come, but he did know, when they did come, they came when they were needed.

**_He_ was in a furnished room, standing behind a stout man who was beside a crackling fireplace. The man turned, his eyes coming to rest on _him_ with a quiet, pleased pride.**

**"Look sharp, Tom, you don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect. . . ." he said, gently swashing his drink around in his glass.**

**The name 'Horace Slughorn' came to Harry's mind as Riddle spoke.**

**"Sir, I wanted to ask you something," Riddle said.**

**"Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away."**

**"Sir, I wondered what you know about . . . about Horcruxes?" **

**Slughorn stared at _him_, his glass now being held very loosely in his hand. He was very close to spilling it. "Project for Defense Against the Dark Arts, is it?" he asked.**

**Harry could tell Slughorn was hoping it was as simple as that, despite knowing, deep in his heart, this was not schoolwork — for his eyes held a nervous, hidden (albeit subconscious) fear.**

**"Not exactly, sir," _he_ said. "I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it."**

**"No, well… you'd be hard-pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that'll give you details on Horcruxes, Tom. That's very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed," said Slughorn.**

**"But you obviously know all about them, sir? I mean, a wizard like you — sorry, I mean, if you can't tell me, obviously — I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could — so I just thought I'd ask —" **

**Harry wanted to slap a palm to his forehead. Tom certainly knew how to manipulate and con people. Perfect amount of everything — flattery, humility, curiosity, hesitancy. . . .**

**"Well," said Slughorn, not looking at _him_, but fiddling with a ribbon on a box Harry quickly identified as a box of crystallized pineapple. A gift Riddle had given him quite recently. "Well, it can't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so that you understand the term. A horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul."**

**"I don't quite understand how that works, though, sir," _he_ said, _his_ voice so precisely controlled it personified a perfect student's tone simply desiring knowledge for 'knowledge's sake'. **

**However, Harry, being in Riddle's shoes, could feel young Riddle's excitement growing — anticipation of ultimate power, gaining immortality and starting the path to 'true' greatness.**

**"Well, you split your soul, you see," said Slughorn hesitantly, "and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But of course, existence in such a form. . . ."**

**Slughorn's face scrunched, almost painfully, and Harry found himself recalling the last memories of Voldemort he had gained from that night — being struck with the reflected killing curse, and feeling himself being ripped from his body. **

**"few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable."**

**Harry himself wanted to throw up as he felt Riddle's emotions of greed and triumph upon finding 'the escape' from death — victory over death and a safeguard against those who would try to get in his way.**

**"How do you split your soul?" Tom asked, becoming noticeably eager.**

**"Well," said Slughorn uncomfortably, "you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation; it is against nature."**

**"But how do you do it?"**

**"By an act of evil — the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard's intent upon creating a horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: He would encase the torn portion—"**

**"Encase? But how?"**

**"There is a spell, do not ask me, I don't know!" Slughorn said, shaking his head and looking mortified. "Do I look as though I have tried it — do I look like a killer?"**

**"No, sir, of course not," said Riddle quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend." **

**"Not at all, not at all, not offended," said Slughorn gruffly. "It is natural to feel some curiosity about these things. Wizards of a certain caliber have always been drawn to that aspect of magic."**

**At those words, Harry felt Slughorn was hiding something, and he knew Riddle had gathered that too, through Legilimency. But Harry, through powers of observation (since he couldn't use Legilimency in a memory), also had a slight inkling that Slughorn personally knew the dangers and evils of horcruxes. **

**"Yes, sir," said Riddle. "What I don't understand, though — just out of curiosity — I mean, would one Horcrux be much use? Can you only split your soul once? Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces? I mean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerful magical number, wouldn't seven —?" **

**"Merlin's beard, Tom!" yelled Slughorn. "Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person? And in any case . . . bad enough to divide the soul . . . but to rip it into seven pieces. . . ?"**

**To Harry, Slughorn looked downright sick (bad memories perhaps?), and quickly began digging for some sort of peace of mind.**

**"Of course," Slughorn muttered, "this is all hypothetical, what we're discussing, isn't it? All academic. . . ."**

**"Yes, sir, of course," said Riddle immediately. **

**"But all the same, Tom . . . keep it quiet, what I've told — that's to say, what we've discussed. People wouldn't like to think we've been chatting about horcruxes. It's a banned subject at Hogwarts, you know. Dumbledore's particularly fierce about it. . . ."**

**"I won't say a word, sir," said Riddle, making his way to the door.**

**Harry forced himself not to think about Moaning Myrtle as Riddle paused, stopping at the door and turning back to Slughorn. "It will be our little secret. . . ." _he_ said softly.**

Harry opened his eyes and focused back on reality to find Teddy hugging his chest.

"I'm okay, Teddy. My magic didn't stir, I don't think," Harry said, pretty certain.

"It did some, but it wasn't bad. I didn't have to do anything," Teddy said as Harry patted the little bear's back.

"Well, that's a relief. If my magic can stay fairly calm after seeing that memory, seeing Riddle's other memories shouldn't cause much of a problem, if they are to surface," Harry said, quite relieved.

"That's good," Teddy agreed.

"Teddy, I need to speak to Dumbledore about what we've recently learned. He also might need to contact someone to, at the very least, warn them if my hunch is right," Harry said, glancing at the time. It was 11pm. "I was Mage yesterday, so I should be alright."

Teddy nodded. "Yeah."

With that, Harry carefully cast the necessary spells (thankfully, none were on the list) and took the polyjuice-glamour pill, before taking hold of the mirror. Relaxing his face, and reminding himself that he was Mage now, he activated the mirror.

"Long Beard."

Unsurprisingly, Dumbledore's face soon came into focus.

"Mage. Is everything well?" he asked, slight concern bleeding through.

Evidently, Harry hadn't relaxed his face enough before activating the mirror. . . .

"I have just received information from Rook. A vault at Gringotts has been broken into. Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. It had once held the Cup of Hufflepuff, which, as you know, was one of Voldemort's horcruxes. Well, it is clear that Voldemort wasn't pleased when he discovered the cup resting in the vault was not his and that the one he had previous left there was nowhere to be found.

"Voldemort knows, Albus, and it will only be a matter of time before he seeks retribution."

Dumbledore heaved a heavy sigh. "Voldemort will probably be checking his other hiding places before doing anything."

"Well, that will certainly make him angrier. Especially once he learns someone went to a great deal of trouble getting the locket from that bloody cave."

"Cave?"

"A cave he liked to torment children at when he was very young. He turned it into a cave with a cursed lake infested with Inferi."

"Pleasant," Dumbledore said, sarcasm dripping heavily.

"He seems to think so," Mage said roughly.

"Did you . . . go there?"

"No. Someone else did. Regulus Arcturus Black."

"Sirius' brother?"

"Yes."

"That is certainly interesting."

Mage nodded.

"Have you received any other information?" Dumbledore asked after a moment.

"Yes. I've received information that a former professor at Hogwarts may be in danger, now that Voldemort has learned his secret is no longer a secret. Voldemort will believe it is because of this professor that I learned the truth."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, quickly putting the pieces together. "Horace, you didn't. . . ."

"He did. At the time, he didn't know, believed Riddle was just a curious student. Perhaps he even believed telling Riddle the truth about horcruxes would deter any further desire in Riddle for that sort of knowledge. He was clearly wrong. I think he realized it the moment Riddle asked if making seven would be possible."

Dumbledore decided not to ask how Mage knew what he did as he suddenly wondered if this was how other people felt when he 'magically' knew things.

"I will contact Horace as soon as I can, I may even offer him his former position as Potions Master since I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind helping Stephanie teach Defense," he said, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Mage decided to appear he didn't notice Dumbledore's playful tone as he simply nodded in agreement.

"Do you have news for me?" Mage asked.

"Yes, and I am sorry to have to bring yet another problem to you, but you have a right to know, and I hope you or one of your allies might be able to help."

"Yes?" Mage asked, his eyes sharpening slightly.

"Harry, it seems, has been dealt another crummy hand in life. Relentless (Pomfrey) carried out a thorough scan of him and found his heart has been saturated with his chaotic magic, no doubt caused by the events in Hogsmeade and worsened by a previous injury. I am certain you understand how dangerous this is for him?"

"Yes," Mage said, unconsciously placing his free hand over his heart. "Yes, I do."

"Mage? Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, able to see part of Mage's hand from the mirror.

"I'm sorry, Albus, I was caught in my thoughts for a moment," Mage said, refocusing. "I will tell my people to begin looking for a solution to this, though I honestly don't know how much help we will be. Forgive us that we did not catch this problem before we returned him to Hogwarts."

"It is no one's fault, Mage, least of all yours. If it is anyone's fault, it is mine," Dumbledore said, guilt thick in his voice. "Harry has experienced a great many troubles because I failed to protect him."

Mage frowned.

"And for this new problem he is facing, I should have fought the Ministry harder in not allowing the dementors anywhere near my students. If I had . . . things would probably be better for him right now. But I failed. I once again failed Harry, just as I do every year."

Perhaps it was due to all the sudden stress he had experienced that day. Or perhaps he just couldn't stand someone he so looked up to talk about themselves that way, especially when what his mentor was blaming himself for had nothing to do with what he had or hadn't done.

And so, for whatever reason, Mage snapped.

"Now that is just complete hippogriff dung, Albus! If it weren't for you, the bloody soul suckers would have been at the gates of Hogwarts! Can you imagine how different the battle would have been then? Not to mention how I might not have had the chance to take out Nagini?

"As for you supposedly failing Harry, time and time again, Harry is old enough to make some rather serious decisions, and though he is a . . . child, surely you have realized by now he understands there are consequences for his actions? No one set him up or forced him into the Forbidden Forest to help Little John. No one dragged him down into the chamber with his companions to rescue a future friend. And though he had little choice in the matter at Hogsmeade, he still chose to fight, even though that meant he would become a target rather than another body among the fleeing masses.

"Beating yourself up over things you can't control or couldn't have known about is just plain pointless. The only one who is at fault here is Tom Riddle! Yeah, sure, there are things many people, myself included, could have done differently to improve the outcome of certain events, but not all of us are gifted with Sight, and even if we were, it would no doubt turn into a bleeding nightmare — Trelawney — Grief."

Mage ended his rant, personally surprised his magic hadn't reacted; though, Teddy was hiding right behind his back. Calming himself, he quickly realized Dumbledore was utterly speechless and astonished.

Mage cleared his throat, understandably embarrassed. "I apologize. I'm just saying that all we can do is do the best we can at the time, and fretting over it afterwards will only distract us from present issues."

"Quite alright, Mage. I am just not accustom to hearing necessary reprimands at my age."

"Er, yes. Well."

Dumbledore smiled. "It's nice to have someone willing to chew me out. I have many good friends, but being who I am deters most people from knocking some sense into me." He paused for a moment, as if deciding something. "It's nice to have a friend who I know will keep me in line and accountable."

Mage returned the smile. "Well, being comrades in arms sort of implies friendship."

"Of course."

There was a comfortable, albeit strange, silence for several seconds, before Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Hippogriff dung, Mage?"

"It was something I heard awhile back, and it sounded like an appropriate thing to say to express my thoughts on how dumb you were being," Mage defended.

"Quite," Dumbledore said, amused, while at the same time wondering if Mage had once been an old friend of Filis George Fudge.

"Well, it is getting a little late. Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Mage asked.

"Yes. It's something that has recently been brought to my attention. A few years ago, the Ministry had begun making plans of having Hogwarts host a Triwizard Tournament, but, understandably, due to Voldemort returning, they canceled it. Well, evidently, a surprising majority of the international community has expressed a desire to have something else held at Hogwarts — this year if at all possible."

"Oh?"

"They have proposed a unique program where a select group of students from three different schools attend Hogwarts for six weeks. After the six weeks, those three groups return home to be replaced by another three groups from another set of magical schools a week later."

"What brought this about?"

"No one has said it outright, but it is pretty clear the main reason is because of a powerful wizard who has taken a firm stand against dark wizards and bigotry," Dumbledore said with a glint in his eye.

"You're teasing me, aren't you?" Mage asked as Dumbledore continued without missing a beat.

"The leaders of neighboring wizarding nations have taken notice of the events here and have petitioned for this program 'encouraging international cooperation' to be carried out. Wizarding nations as far as Eastern Asia and the Americas also want to participate and have added their names to the list. They want to show they support the ideals of the man leading this 'reformation' in Britain and want to encourage and stand behind him and Britain in the war against Voldemort, whose dark activities have begun affecting other countries."

"Have they taken into consideration that Voldemort has attacked Hogwarts before and so might do so again? Do they really think it wise to paint a glowing target on a location groups of foreign students will call home for six weeks? After recent events, surely they recognize the danger of doing that?" Mage asked.

"As I am aware, that point has been raised. So it has been decided that if this is to be carried out, the parents of students given the opportunity to go will have to give their consent. They will be fully informed of the risks and the benefits," Dumbledore said, before becoming quite serious.

"In all honesty, I don't know if this is a good idea or not, Mage, which is why I have brought it to you. With everything happening, I don't know if it would even be possible to take this on. It has a great amount of benefits, but it has just as much risk."

"Voldemort would try to use this to his advantage. We both know he is not above kidnapping and holding people for ransom, or just for some morbid 'fun'."

"I know."

"Alright. We both know all the negatives of this, what are the good things?"

"Well, the number one positive I see involves the wards of Hogwarts."

"How so?"

"Hogwarts is, in essence, alive. Her strength and power come from those who reside in her. Having children from different parts of the world, who are taught different magics and in different ways, come and stay for a time will give Hogwarts a new burst of magic, giving the wards a new layer of defense — or offense, which ever the case may be."

"Hmm, that could be helpful. With the cultural differences and varying magic disciplines that will no doubt be introduced, the students will also benefit from the experience, no matter where they're from."

"It will also keep up the morale of the Wizarding World. Hosting big events and encouraging interactions between people improves overall relations and spirits."

"This could bring in possible allies for us," Mage said.

"But we must be careful. There could also be unforeseen enemies," Dumbledore reminded.

"I think, in the long run, this could be very good for the future of Hogwarts, as well as the future of other magic communities. This could even become a new tradition. I could see, in future years, Hogwarts hosting a single six week program during each term."

"The possibilities are endless."

"It could be worth the risk," Mage said, thinking.

"I won't fight hosting the program at Hogwarts then, but will wait and see how it develops. However, I will, of course, ensure certain precautions are placed."

Mage nodded in agreement. "I believe that would be for the best."

"Agreed. Well, I believe this will conclude tonight's discussion?" Dumbledore asked, receiving Mage's nod soon after. "Good night then, or rather, good morning. We are a formation of defenders."

The mirror faded.

O o O o O

* * *

A/N: I need about ten or so magical school names and their locations from all over the world. I figured it would be cool to allow readers to give their ideas here. Thanks in advance ^^

_Next part: The Storm_


	49. Book 4 Pt 2: The Storm

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

**Questions Concerning:**

_Magic Heart Problem_: It is not necessarily a problem that his heart has magic surrounding it and within it, the problem is what could happen if there was a surge/sudden influx of magic. It would potentially seriously conflict with the heart's electrical system, despite magic being part of his body. For example, stomach acid is a good thing for us.....as long as it remains in our stomachs. If it goes elsewhere in the body---not so good. Magic is sort of the same way, only to a lesser degree, since it needs to be more concentrated to cause a problem (like a surge in the heart that already is saturated with magic...). Hope that answers that sufficiently this time.

A/N: Thanks so much for the ideas, names, and reviews ^^. I combined some ideas, but I'm sure when you read them you will be able to recognize your contribution if I had selected it. If you don't see yours, there was only so many ideas I could use, but thanks for giving me your thoughts! Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

**- - - Book 4 — Part 2: The Storm**

Dumbledore was very busy the following weeks, most of his attention being focused on the upcoming school year that would involve the Immersion and Development Program, or IDP. Well over forty schools had expressed interest and had submitted all the necessary paperwork. The Ministry examined each, deciding which would be the most appropriate schools to participate, for only twelve schools could participate this school year.

They looked at the overall records of the schools, including professor standings, accomplishments, and attitudes. They also looked at student statistics and examined the possible applicants of the program.

As it stood now, each school would present up to fifteen students, all entering third year or above, who they felt would be excellent choices to partake in the program. From there, the Ministry and the government residing over the region of the school would look at those students and ensure they were willing and able to adequately participate, meeting all requirements. It was hoped, after all was said and done, that each school would be represented by five to thirteen students.

At the moment, fourteen schools had been selected. Twelve had been assigned to a designated six week slot in the school year, while the other two were in place in case a school was unable to meet the qualifications and had to drop out for whatever reason.

The Ministry currently had a rough estimate of how many students would be attending from each and had just recently informed Dumbledore of the IDP school participants.

Dumbledore looked down at the list on his desk.

**First Slot**: 3rd week of September to last week in October

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic — France — 11 students

Salem Witches' Institute — Massachusetts, USA — 9 students

Nara, School of Sagacity — Japan — 7 students

**Second Slot**: 2nd week of November to 3rd week of December

Horus' Ancient School of Magic — Egypt — 8

_Pradera de los Celajes_ (the Prairie of Colored Clouds), Magic School — Peru — 6 students

Taixue, School of High Sorcery— China — 10 students

**Third Slot**: 3rd week of January to last week of February

Durmstrang Institute — Denmark — 8 students

Nalanda, University of Magic — India — 5 students

Komodo, School of Magical Arts — Australia — 7 students

**Final Slot**: 2nd week of March to 3rd week of April

Yukon, School of Shamanism — Canada — 5 students

Baobab, Institute of Center Magic — Zimbabwe — 8 students

Parnassus, School of Mystics — Greece — 13 students

**Potential Schools **(incase ofdrops):

_La Escuela de Sueños_, (School of Dreams) — California, USA — 11 students

Vilnius, Specialty Magic — Lithuania — 7 students

Dumbledore put the list back down. He was both eager and nervous about the upcoming school year. He only hoped Hogwarts' defenses were adequate to protect her inhabitants, especially after Slughorn's house went up in flames. Thankfully, he had retrieved Slughorn before the attack occurred (by two hours). It was clear Voldemort was not pleased, especially when he had ordered his Death Eaters to take out the neighboring houses. . . .

Dumbledore shook his head. Unquestionably, Voldemort knew all of his horcruxes had been taken out and had wanted to question Slughorn about it. Slughorn was, after all, the only one he knew of who would have any inclination to him having more than one horcrux. Dumbledore was certain Voldemort now believed Slughorn was an informant to the Custosae, if not a Custosae himself, which was why Slughorn was to stay on Hogwarts grounds from now on.

Slughorn didn't complain to being confined to Hogwarts grounds, in fact, he insisted it himself, though if that was because of the danger to his life or the fact Hogwarts would be participating in the IDP, Dumbledore didn't honestly know.

Besides the attempted attack on Slughorn, the only other recent news of interest/concern to Dumbledore came through Mage (unsurprisingly) a few days after Harry's birthday. Evidently, discovered through some unmentioned Custosae contacts, the Durmstrang Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, had 'committed suicide'. It had happened several months before the attack on Hogwarts, but due to the apparent way Karkaroff had met his end, it had been kept very quiet. The activities of Voldemort after said suicide also went into covering up the former Death Eater's demise.

To Dumbledore, it was all very suspicious, and to Mage, it had clearly been a quiet assassination/forced suicide.

Karkaroff was a survivor; he wouldn't have caved into that sort of despair.

However, no matter the fishy circumstances, the Ministry had given Durmstrang permission to participate in the IDP (while holding onto the right of rejecting them at a later date if they felt it necessary).

The new Headmaster cooperated with the Ministry surprisingly well, diplomacy clearly being one of his strong suits. Dumbledore had yet to meet the gentleman, but from what everyone said about him who had encountered him, he was a 'kind, strong fellow'.

His name was Baronel Vladim.

Dumbledore hoped he really was a kind and strong fellow. The world had enough homicidal wackos as it was.

O o O o O

There was just under a month left of summer break, for which most everyone was thankful. It was much too hot this year, being one of the hottest summers in a long time.

Augusta shook her head, even with the cooling charm on her clothes she felt like she was melting. She glanced over at Neville and Greg, who didn't seem to be faring any better. She was proud that they offered to come with her to Gringotts, though due to being locked in their house for the past few weeks (save for Harry and Neville's birthday parties) she was sure they would have been willing to go with her to a Lockhart convention (if the man was still out and about).

She shook her head. Harry, that poor boy, evidently now suffered some sort of heart condition. How or the extent of his condition, she didn't know, but if the subtle glances the lad was getting from Dumbledore was any indication, it was rather serious. However, to her knowledge, nothing serious had transpired since he had been 'diagnosed' by Madam Pomfrey. The only thing of note had occurred a few weeks ago. Sirius had referred to it as a 'panic attack', in which Harry had been unable to take a deep enough breath to calm himself down for several agonizing moments. Thankfully, it had very little to do with his heart and more to do with the magic woven tightly around his ribcage.

Hopefully Dumbledore or one of the Custosae chaps would come up with a solution. She knew Hermione and Neville were also searching for solutions. Hermione in the muggle world, Neville in the wizarding world. So far, they had come up with pretty much nothing, though Hermione had suggested taking Harry to a muggle 'doctor' she called a 'cardiologist', whatever that was. Dumbledore said he would consider it if they had not come up with a solution by the end of the coming term or if Harry's condition changed suddenly or began to decline.

Augusta could only pray Dumbledore would not come to regret that decision, though she understood his hesitancy in putting that much trust in a muggle healer, though she knew trust was not the main issue. Safety was. The safety of Harry and the 'doctor'. . . .

After taking care of the account business at Gringotts, Augusta led them back onto Diagon Alley.

"Come, boys, there are a few people who we shall be having lunch with at the Umbrella Café. Like ourselves, Madam Marchbanks wished to get out of the house," Augusta said, stashing her money bag away.

Neville and Greg nodded, both secretly keeping a lookout (not that they felt incoming danger, just felt it better to be safe than sorry).

Moody had tried to convince Augusta to have an escort, but she had outright refused, saying she was not going to let Voldemort force her to have some 'cockamamie protective tag team' everywhere she went and that if Mad-Eye wanted to keep his other eye as it was, he better not place a shadow team on her either. Knowing when to back off from the Longbottom matriarch, Moody promised to let her be, but only left after reminding her of her Custosae coin and giving a shout of 'Constant Vigilance'.

Neville's ears were still ringing.

When Neville and Greg had told Harry and the other Custosae about the little trip to Diagon Alley, they agreed for them to go with Augusta. She would have support whether she liked it or not.

They were moderately confident Voldemort wouldn't do anything at Diagon Alley. There were too many people and past experience had shown Voldemort there was little to no success in such places. Amici and Custosae seemed to sprout up out of the panicking masses like vicious daisies.

Entering the café with many colorful umbrellas over the outside tables, Neville, Greg, and Augusta quickly found Madam Marchbacks.

"Oh, good afternoon, my dear," the elderly lady said tenderly, taking Augusta's hand.

Madam Marchbacks was one of the few people who could call Augusta 'my dear' without getting hexed.

"Would you fancy some tea?" Marchbacks asked.

"Certainly," Augusta said, Neville and Greg standing silently behind her. "Neville, Greg, why don't you get two more seats?"

They nodded and headed toward the back of the café where some extra chairs were kept. Each moving to pick up a chair just behind an empty bench, they quickly abandoned their task when someone released a bloodcurdling scream behind them, which was immediately followed by a gigantic crash.

Whipping around, they found several tables turned on their sides, food and drink everywhere, as well as confused, hurt, and angry people. But all of that quickly became a hazy background when five cloaked figures entered the now silent café, the center one undeniably Lord Voldemort himself.

"Well, we cannot stay long, but I found myself fancying a nice cold drink and could not help myself. Also, the fact that it is known that a number of 'upstanding' citizens come here for a quick pick-me-up also presented an opportunity I could not pass up," Voldemort said as he gave a slight nod to the cloaked people on either side of him.

They slowly entered, three not having masks — Bellatrix, Misters Crabbe and Goyle.

Nobody else moved, at least noticeably, though Neville and Greg let their wands fall from their wrist holsters and into their hands.

"Hm, I want her, her, him, and . . . kill the rest," Voldemort said, pointing from Marchbacks, Augusta, and a quavering gentleman, before slashing out his wand toward the woman beside the man. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"Marie!" the man shouted; but it was too late. The green light had not missed.

"_Langlock!_" Greg shouted, his curse barely being deflected away by Crabbe Sr.

"_Reducto!_" Neville shouted, Greg and himself throwing themselves behind some cover soon after.

"_Crucio!_" Bellatrix screeched.

Rolling forward, Neville crouched down behind a fallen table, green light cascading about the room with interwoven screams. Peering between shards of chair and table, Neville saw his grandmother battling back Goyle Sr. and Bellatrix. He didn't know where Voldemort was at that moment as he sprang forward.

"_Reducto!_" His curse slammed into Goyle's back, propelling him forward into a number of tables before smashing out the large front window of the café.

:_Crucio!_:

Pain. Unbelievable pain, shot out from his shoulder to drench his entire body in a previously unknown, unimaginable agony. He felt himself fall but couldn't feel himself land through all the pain.

He idly heard his Gran shout his name in an anguished cry. "Neville!—_Bombarda!_"

The searing pain stopped, though there was now an ebbing pulse of soreness and his muscles refused to move as he found himself on his back, lying among at least half a dozen dead bodies while he made out a struggle going on yards away before it suddenly ended.

"Take her to the others," Voldemort hissed. "We are done here."

"Pitiful boy, though I admit I had expected you to scream immediately like your pathetic father had," Bellatrix said after a pause, the sound of her approach echoing in his ears.

Neville opened his eyes, finding Bellatrix crouched down beside him, her face hovering over his as her wand came into view. "Such a sad little boy. Such an ickle little weakling too. I wonder if you will last as long as your parents had."

Neville's eyes sharpened, rage he had never felt before rippling out and across his skin.

With a shout, he slammed his hand forward, his wand sending out an unrelenting force as he clamored back and onto his feet. However, soon after rising, he tripped over a smashed chair behind him, which was just as well, as Bellatrix sent out another crucio and would have hit him if he hadn't fallen.

"_Inferious!_" one of the masked Death Eaters bellowed. A purple ray of light, speckled with green, flew through the air.

"OOOOUF!" Neville gasped as a body flung itself into his side, forcing him out of the way.

The Inferi Curse went past harmlessly.

"_Diffindo!_"

"_Protego!_" Greg shouted, deflecting a third curse aimed at Neville as he rolled off of him and sent a curse toward Bellatrix.

"Bella, enough! You can play with them another time," Voldemort said, stepping forward and crunching glass and wood under his tread. "We have what we came for. Do not upset me."

Neville looked up, most of his frame somehow having found protection behind a table, Greg's protego still up to his left.

The sound of apparating pops echoed in from the street as he watched Bellatrix give a brief nod and disappear with a crack, before Voldemort vanished with a whoosh of ashy darkness.

"Oh, Merlin," Sirius breathed, being the first man to enter the now destroyed café. He was quickly followed by Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, and Kingsley.

Neville sat up, struggling to stand as Greg came to his side. The whole event had occurred in less than two minutes, but the span of time it had taken was irrelevant. The damage had been done.

Most of the tables had been knocked over or outright obliterated, and the chairs were not any better. There were only a few survivors of the attack, everyone else, which was well over a dozen people, were dead . . . or missing.

"Where's Gran?" Neville asked, looking to Greg with blank eyes.

Greg met his eyes and gave a barely visible shake of his head. "They took her."

O o O o O

"Neville?"

Neville looked up to find Harry standing in the doorway to his temporary room at Grimmauld Place. It hadn't taken long for Dumbledore and the others to decide it would be best for Neville and Greg to move in with Harry. Draco and Vince remained with Snape.

"Hi."

Harry slowly entered, deciding it best to remain silent as he closed the door behind him and cast a few safe privacy spells.

"Dumbledore thinks Voldemort believes Gran is a Custosae," Neville whispered after a moment. "He will attempt to get information from her, just as he will try with Marchbacks and that man, Mr. Pich."

Harry looked down, wishing he knew what to say and wondering if Mage's interaction with Mr. Pich at the Wizengamot meeting had made Voldemort feel it necessary to kidnap him, and to kill his wife.

"There is something that can be done, though. There's a charm, sort of like the Beacon Charm, that's on Gran, but only a family member can activate it. It provides information to the caster about where a loved one is, like landmarks and the current weather of the location. Some people would classify it as a type of clairvoyance," Neville continued.

"Have you cast it?"

"Not yet. It will also show me glimpses of what Gran is seeing at that moment. I don't want to cast it too soon." He paused. "After all, they still might be moving her."

"We'll rescue her, Nev. I'll begin setting things up, and the twins will begin arranging possible covers . . . if you wish—"

"I do. Thorn will join the rescue team," Neville stated.

Harry nodded, already having guessed Neville would want to go. The twins would be able to cover for him easily. One acting as both of them while the other took Neville's place. Of course, there would have to be careful handling of it all, but with Ron, Draco, and himself, he was certain they would be able to pull it off, especially with everyone's attentions on the rescue mission.

"The others have already been told what has happened. The Weasleys will all be here in the morning, as well as Draco and Vince. Hermione is staying with her parents for the time being. I think her parents are scared and don't want her in the wizarding world more than necessary."

Neville blinked at that. "She'll still be coming to Hogwarts, right?"

"I haven't felt it wise to ask," Harry admitted. "But I think if push came to shove, she would convince them, or ask Dumbledore to."

"You're probably right."

"I'll speak with Dumbledore tonight. We'll see if we can carry out the rescue within the next two days," Harry said, refocusing.

"As soon as we move, the better," Neville agreed.

Harry gave a short nod, now only remaining to give Neville silent support.

O o O o O

Over the next several hours, the wizarding world suffered several more pocketed attacks, all of which resulted in the kidnappings of several important officials—governmental and de facto community leaders.

There was mass hysteria and fear, which only compounded the confusion. Among those missing, Augusta Longbottom, Madam Marchbacks, Tiberius and Bob Ogden, and Elphias Doge had the most attention. However, it was also known that over half of all taken were members of the Wizengamot, and some were known friends of Albus Dumbledore.

There were a few obscure people taken, though, like Mr. Pich, making most wonder what reason Voldemort had to take them, but witches and wizards were not the only targets, goblins were too. The vault manager of the Lestranges, Rektik, had been taken from Knockturn Alley an hour after the attack on the café.

The current count of kidnapped individuals was fourteen when Harry, as Mage, contacted Dumbledore near midnight. Understandably, they went straight into the problem and came up with many ideas. Neville, before going to bed, had spoken privately with Dumbledore, telling him about the unique charm Augusta had set in place (no doubt after the attack on her son and daughter in-law).

With the charm in place, Mage and Dumbledore agreed it would be best to move immediately after viewing what Neville had been shown in a pensieve, which would occur the next day, if at all possible.

"Thorn will arrive not long before you and your team move out," Mage said.

Dumbledore tilted his head slightly. "Will you not be joining us in the rescue?"

"I am sorry, Albus. I must leave this mission in your and Thorn's capable hands. I have some other things to take care of at the moment," Mage admitted apologetically, hoping Dumbledore would not ask questions.

"Do you need assistance? Does it concern Riddle?"

"Not at this time, but yes, it concerns Riddle."

That was true. Harry couldn't go because of whatever had happened to his heart after Riddle attacked Hogwarts, and while the rescue was being executed, he would be working on the protective runes to help in the ongoing fight against Voldemort. So he wasn't lying, just being very particular in what he shared as the truth.

"Well, I wish you luck in your task," Dumbledore said, before moving on. "Once Neville carries out the charm and places his memory of the vision in my pensieve, I will attempt to determine where Lioness (Augusta) is, and hopefully the others who have been taken. If I do, I will let you know to inform Thorn to come. Will anyone be accompanying him?"

"Viper might be, but I will wait before I commit him. Perhaps the location we will find will call for a smaller group."

As it was, the rescue team already consisted of: Dumbledore, Thorn, Remus, Mad-Eye, Sirius, and Snape.

Dumbledore nodded. "Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow," Mage agreed.

"We are a formation of defenders."

O o O oO

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked, entering the living room where Neville and the others were.

Neville nodded, holding up his wand.

"Whenever you wish then, Neville," Dumbledore said gently, placing the pensieve down on the table in front of him before taking a seat.

Neville closed his eyes and gently touched the center of his forehead with the tip of his wand, right between his eyes, and whispered a latin phrase none of them were able to make out. There was a dim pulse of golden light, before Neville's wand fell and his hands shot out to grip the armrests of his chair. His eyes then snapped open, but they were not seeing the room within Grimmauld Place, but whirling foreign landscapes and unfamiliar streets as the charm zeroed in Augusta. His eyes flashed gold and remained hued with it as the spell took full affect. . . .

**A graveyard. A massive grave monument, with the form of the Death Angel standing guard. **

**A stone path in a decrepit garden, leading up to the back of a grand old house. Scattered clouds passed over from above as wind brushed past the weak and aging window shutters.**

**A skip, a sudden jolt of travel through stone, wood, and metal, he saw cloaked figures assembled in a dining area. There were easily thirty.**

**"I want Bones!" Voldemort snapped. "She must know something, as her department has worked closely with them for quite some time. Perhaps she is even a Custosae."**

**"We will set out in an hour, my Lord," one of them said. Goyle?**

**"But she is within the protection of the Ministry," one pointed out meekly.**

**Voldemort's eyes snapped to them.**

**"Do I hear doubt? Do I hear hesitancy in doing what I ask? If all of you depart and go as one, the aurors will not stand a chance."**

**"I apologize, my Lord, but the Aurors do not concern me, but rather. . . ."**

**"The Custosae do not compare to our numbers, and the goblins can be transformed into Inferi more quickly than I could ever have dreamed possible. You will all go and retrieve Bones, intact if you can, and return here before the sunsets, or I will be most displeased," Voldemort promised. "Until then, I will be interrogating those we have. Oh yes, this day is certainly looking quite pleasant. . . ."**

**Another jolt, taking him into a cell. A prison cell. A dungeon, constructed in the basement of the old house.**

**He saw Madam Marchbanks, leaning up against the wall with blood seeping from her nose. **

**He saw an old man, who he couldn't identify, lying on his stomach, facing away toward the stone wall. **

**He saw a small form, resting against the bars of the cell. His long fingered hand looked beyond repair, and his breathing was rough. A goblin.**

**He saw the filthy floor, splattered blood here and there, as his view tilted slightly, as if he was sick. He quickly surmised he was seeing through his Gran's eyes. **

**The sound of footsteps came to his ears and his sights focused to the door of the cell. Death Eaters. Barty Crouch Jr. among them.**

**"Anyone willing to talk now?" one of them snickered. "Come now, we are asking simple questions after all. Just tell us what you know about Mage and his pesky little friends and we will let you go."**

**"We—we don't know anything," a voice said from a neighboring cell. **

**"The Dark Lord highly doubts that. A man like Mage must have friends. Surely one of you knows one?" Barty asked, his tongue quickly shooting in and out from the corner of his mouth.**

**"Dumbledore," a voice gasped out. It echoed so weakly Neville couldn't determine where it had come from, or even if the speaker was male or female.**

**"Besides that old coot," Bellatrix hissed nastily.**

**There was silence.**

**"Well? Someone speak up or one of you will be punished," Bellatrix said, her wand in her hand. "No? Very well. _Crucio!_"**

Neville jolted, the now familiar pain sweeping over him for a split second before he felt someone grip him, keeping him in the chair.

"Neville?" Dumbledore asked.

Neville swallowed, his hand idly reaching out for his wand. Dumbledore quickly gave it to him, having gotten it from the floor.

"Here," Neville managed, bringing his wand up to his temple, he retrieved the memory. He then placed it in the pensieve.

"We will do all that we can to save her, Neville. You have my word," Dumbledore said, lifting the pensieve up before quickly leaving the main room.

Harry, Neville, and all the others left to Harry's room soon after. There was more to be done than a rescue now.

O o O o O

Dumbledore entered the small room on the second floor of Grimmauld Place, joining Remus, Sirius, Mad-Eye, and Snape.

"He did it then?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Yes, so let us view it now. The sooner we move, the better," Dumbledore said.

They gathered around and entered. A moment later, they all came back out.

"I should have known. Little Hangleton. He's holding them in the Riddle House," Dumbledore muttered, before looking to those around him. "Prepare to leave in an hour. I will inform Mage of what is going on. Hopefully he will be able to set up an ambush for those after Madam Bones."

O o O o O

Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Snape, Remus, Sirius, Viper and Thorn assembled in the living room.

Teddy had once again volunteered to be Thorn's key to near instant travel and was securely in his pocket. Viper was beside Thorn, robed in dark blue robes, edged with silver silk. Thorn was in mostly black.

Harry and the others had been asked to remain in their rooms until they returned. They obeyed (save Neville and Draco, of course), and gathered together in a few rooms (so they could cover for Draco and Neville easily). Harry was also currently busy speaking with Griphook over his mirror in placing subtle support around Bones, while Draco spoke with Mighty Squib (Susan), warning of the incoming threat.

Arthur and Molly were staying at Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore having requested them to.

"Are you certain, Albus?" Molly asked, concerned. "What if this is a trap of some kind? You all are just seven men."

"This is not a trap. Voldemort believes his location is unknown to us. He also does not know of the charm cast by Neville, nor that such a charm has been placed on Augusta and Neville. As for us being small in numbers, so are they, as they will be after Bones when we head in. Remember, the fewer there are of us, the less likely we are to be detected. However, if we are, we will respond accordingly."

"Let us leave, then," Mad-Eye said, standing behind Thorn. "We're ready."

"Very well then," Dumbledore said as he silently disillusioned himself.

The others quickly followed as he took out an old rusty key.

"This portkey will take us near the outskirts of Little Hangleton. We will travel to the Riddle House on foot," he said, holding it out for them all to touch.

They disappeared, leaving Arthur and Molly alone in the room.

O o O o O

* * *

_Next part: According to Plan_

_Langlock_: Glues the victim's tongue to the roof of his/her mouth. Created by Severus Snape.


	50. Book 4 Pt 3: According to Plan

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: Classes are insane this semester, but I managed to put this part together for you all. Hope you enjoy it. . . . I apologize now for causing any tears though.

* * *

**- - - Book 4 — Part 3: According to Plan**

Harry closed his eyes, just having finished speaking with Griphook.

The goblins were enraged. Not only had Rektik, the vault manager of the Lestranges, been taken, but other goblins, guards who had been near enough to attempt to stop a few attacks, were dead, and in an extremely horrible way.

They had been transformed into Inferi right before the eyes of their brethren, who then had to turn their blades to them.

With all of the kidnappings, Harry had not had time to really think on _how_ they were occurring, because they had been happening right after another. Sure, he knew there had been casualties, but there had not been time to take in detailed reports of the attacks because soon after one occurred, there was another, and then all attention went into trying to prevent the next.

Ron, Greg, Vince, Ginny, and the twins were currently busy organizing the layout of the runes on their 'battle robes'. Really, the runes would be placed on all of their robes and any other clothing they felt appropriate, like undershirts or vests, but they were currently focusing on their 'heavy duty' robes of protection. Teddy would be getting a vest.

Harry lowered his mirror, which was still gently held in his hand. Ron, Vince, and Fred were in the room with him. The three 'G's' (Greg, Ginny, and George) were in another, like them, ready to cover for Draco and Neville. So far, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had let them be, probably assuming Neville currently needed friends with him, not overbearing adults trying to comfort him. And so, they had space.

Harry looked over at Ron, who was diligently stitching a small rune script onto a sleeve, an interesting sight to be honest, as Vince kept the fabric taut and still.

Stitching them on directly, as Hermione had learned, gave the network more stability and strength. It would provide structure for the 'flesh' of magic to take hold.

"We'll hear if anything happens, Harry," Fred said.

Harry nodded silently, knowing that, miles away, Dumbledore, Thorn, and the others were en route to the Riddle House, and, elsewhere, Griphook had just sent aid to the Bones' mansion. Hopefully their preemptive measures would be enough to hold back the coming death eaters and perhaps catch them by surprise while the rescue was carried out.

It was nerve-racking having to wait, but like everything, he did not have to wait long. . . .

O o O o O

Thorn and Viper appeared beside Dumbledore and the others, taking in the surreal perfection that was Little Hangleton. The fields were marvelous, and though having an old, slightly dingy feel, it would have been nice if not for the fact they knew what was taking refuge near there.

"On the hill," Dumbledore said, his form, like all of theirs, fading perfectly into the background, like a chameleon.

With their wands out, they formed two teams. With Thorn, there was Viper and Remus, while Mad-Eye, Sirius, and Snape were teamed with Dumbledore. For now, they would move together, but once inside, Thorn's team would focus their attention on evacuating those kidnapped while Dumbledore's team covered them.

"Like we planned," Dumbledore said as they headed up.

"Understood," Viper said, taking his position behind Thorn.

The sun was on the rise, being late morning, the area was well lit. Thorn and the others hoped the element of surprise would be their cover.

Coming to the back of the house, Dumbledore waved his wand, detecting a powerful ward. Having expected it, he looked to Mad-eye, who was to his right.

"Nasty trap waiting for the one who steps through the ward," he said gruffly. "Strange green flecks in the ward. Looks like tiny snakes slithering about. Parselmagic perhaps."

Going with that information, Dumbledore decided to try some parselmagic he had been learning from Salandra and in his readings while coupling it with his own vast knowledge of wards.

He lifted his hand and placed it a few inches from where he knew the ward was as he pointed his wand at the foundations of the house.

"It won't take long for Voldemort to realize what has happened once it does, probably sooner," Dumbledore said before muttering something under his breath, an old spell of some kind. "I'm afraid portkeying near the foundations of the house will be impossible after this, but I should be able to drop all of what he has laid here ward-wise because he has been the only one who has placed any protections. There are no overlapping magics like there are at Hogwarts, which is why she is so strong. She has had many casters. Here, there has only been one, so it is one caster versus one disenchanter. Ah, Riddle, you say trust is useless, but your trust of no one has made you vulnerable," he said as he closed his eyes, the others taking positions to cover him if need be.

They heard him begin, the magic in the air now gathering in intensity.

They held their breath, they themselves feeling the strain of combating magic all around them, and then it happened. In a gigantic whoosh and deep echoing BWOOM! light and branches of magic ripped across the ground and a dome of molten marble appeared over the house, encasing it for a split second before it vanished.

Dumbledore swayed slightly, clearly having expended a great deal of magic as the evil ward dissolved like melted butter.

Remus was quick to stabilize Dumbledore, who looked as if he should have brought his phoenix cane. Sirius and the others glanced at one another, having thought that, when Dumbledore put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a . . . lemon drop?

Before anyone could raise an eyebrow, he transfigured it into a cane. Well, more like removed the charm that had made it into a lemon drop, as it was his very own phoenix cane. Oddly, he suddenly didn't look so weak.

Mad-Eye cleared his throat. "Hrph, let's go."

They quickly entered the back of the large house, Thorn immediately heading to where he knew the basement was, Viper and the others right behind him.

"DUMBLDORE!!! _AVADA KEDAVRA!!!_"

Dumbledore sidestepped, turning softly toward the enraged Dark Lord like he was a three year old having a tantrum and not a full grown wizard bent on killing him.

"Hello, Tom," Dumbledore said, Thorn's team already well on their way down the stairs.

O o O o O

Madam Bones was surprised to say the least when an entire division of goblins appeared on the border of her property.

Hurrying to the one who appeared to be the one in charge, she asked, putting it delicately, what the heck was going on. The head goblin quickly explained, telling her of the imminent attack on her and her property and that a rescue mission was currently underway for those who had recently been taken.

Understanding that there was very little time, she and Susan quickly bunkered down in their living room, letting the goblins get into positions on the property around house. With nothing else to do, she contacted Little John, who told her a little bit more of what was going on. With that, she decided it best to remain in the safety of her home while allowing the goblins to focus on thwarting the coming attack. After all, what better way to catch the death eaters by surprise?

Curses and bellowing roars suddenly echoed in from outside as the wards of her home blared in warning. Peering out the window, Amelia Bones couldn't help but gasp at what she was witnessing.

Inferi.

Goblin Inferi.

"Susan, floo to Hogwarts!" she shouted. "I'll be right behind you!"

Knowing better than to disobey her aunt, Susan ran toward the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo as she turned back around. Her aunt was supposed to be right behind her!

"Aunty!" Susan called as the wards shuddered and creaked, the Inferi and death eaters battering them mercilessly.

"Now, Susan!" she ordered, just as the front door was blasted down, the onslaught of the attack too much for the protections of the home.

An ominous moan was all the warning they had before the ceiling collapsed, more than one death eater targeting load bearing walls as they advanced right behind Goblin Inferi.

CRASH!

It landed on Susan.

The next thing Susan saw was her aunt, wand in hand, banishing handfuls of Inferi surging through the doorway and into the dilapidated living room as she hurriedly backed her way to where Susan was.

Under the rubble, Susan pulled out her mirror, doing the only thing she could think of, her legs pinned under a support beam.

"Mage, help!"

O o O o O

Thorn, Viper, and Remus dashed down the stairs as fast as they could, quickly entering the dungeon. On either side of the wide hall were cells, barred and filthy, imprisoning at least three people in each.

Thorn hurried down, passing the other cells to stop at the last one, where Augusta was. Blasting the lock apart with a small bombarda, he went in, Viper and Remus taking care of the others.

"Madam," Thorn began, his deep voice almost making him jump. Neville had almost forgotten how much he changed as Thorn.

He heard her moan as another woman, who he quickly recognized as Madam Marshbanks, came to his side.

"He left in a hurry a little bit ago, young man. He had been questioning her," she said, her voice bearing a slight tremble.

Thorn looked up, taking in the old woman's state.

"Are you seriously hurt? Can you move out on your own?" he asked as he kneeled down to lift a barely conscious Augusta.

"I'm fine, just lead the way," she said.

Lifting up his Gran, Neville tried to assess her condition. He did not like that she was barely lucid, though her eyes opened slightly when he looked at her face.

"T—trap," she whispered, her eyes flicking over to Madam Marshbanks.

That was all the forewarning he had, and it had barely been enough.

"Stupify!" Thorn shouted, half dropping Augusta as he whipped out his wand and almost got Marshbanks-doppelganger.

He missed, for the seemingly old lady with a sinister smirk had a wand.

"Ah-ah-ah, no cursing old helpless women, now," she said, waving her finger at him.

"You're no helpless woman," Thorn said, still supporting Augusta slightly while trying to position her behind him and near the wall.

"You're right," she said, letting her glamour fall. "I'm not."

"Lestrange," Thorn spat.

"Ah, you know my name, but I am afraid I have not been acquainted with yours. You're a Custosae, I assume? I know you're not Viper. Thorn perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Thorn stated, knowing Bellatrix was stalling.

"My, my, they certainly know how to pick them, don't they? Are all Custosae strapping men like you? I've only seen Mage in photos, but he doesn't seem too bad either. Oh, well. You're all going to be dead sooner or later, such a pity though. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Thorn easily dodged the curse with Augusta, going fully out into the dungeon hall and ducking around the doorway against the wall.

Viper and Remus, who had hurriedly been getting the others out to Sirius on the ground floor as the others kept Voldemort occupied, were suddenly there.

"Get Madam Longbottom out! I'll hold her off!" Thorn shouted as Viper took hold of Augusta, Bellatrix stepping out of the cell.

Viper nodded before, with a grunt, he heaved Augusta over his shoulder, fireman style, and dashed to the stairs, an Energy Seed crushed between his teeth.

"A werewolf in your ranks? My, you are a rather boisterous group. How fortunate for me," she said as a gleaming silver dagger fell from her sleeve and into her left hand.

"_Reducto!_" Thorn shouted, blasting down part of the wall and ceiling and banishing it at her.

Vanishing it with her wand, she rushed forward, now cackling as she whipped her dagger about and flung cutting curses at them.

They retreated down the hall, all of the former prisoners nowhere in sight. From that, Thorn knew Viper had either popped out with them or had gotten them to Sirius who would lead them out of the house and portkey them away to safety.

"Alastor!" a pained shout came from above. They quickly recognized the voice as Dumbledore's.

Now on the stairs, Thorn looked back and up, trying to determine what was going on up there. He shouldn't have tried to look, for in that instant, Bellatrix advanced with more ferocity than ever before.

"AHHGH!" Remus gasped, blood filling the air as Bellatrix pulled back the knife for another go.

Thorn didn't think, he just reacted.

"Hogwarts!" he shouted, telling Teddy all he needed to know.

-POP-

Thorn, (Teddy in pocket), and Remus disappeared from the stairs, right before the crazed eyes of Bellatrix.

"NNOOOO!" she screeched, now tearing up the stairs in a rage.

O o O o O

Harry's mirror warmed in his hand and he quickly activated it and looked.

"Mage, help!" Susan cried. "Inferi!"

Harry quickly took in what he could see around her, forcing his eyes away from her frightened face. Goblin-Inferi were pouring in through the window not far behind her, debris all about, some probably on her. He could also make out Madam Bone's voice bellowing out fire curses somewhere out of view.

"I'm coming!" he shouted, dropping the mirror on the bed before yanking out a polyjuice-glamour pill. Casting the spells as fast as he could, the others quickly turned to see what the matter was.

"Harry—wha-?" Ron asked as Harry instantly morphed into Mage, his wand already tightly held in his right hand.

"It's Susan; they're trapped in the house. There's no time, the goblins have been turned into Inferi. I have to go."

"But—"

-POP-

O o O o O

Thorn landed on the infirmary floor with Remus. Thorn's large hands went for the man's throat, where blood was freely pouring.

"Oh, Merlin!" Pomfrey cried, already pulling out her wand and casting, blood now covering the floor under the two men.

O o O o O

Dumbledore backed out of the house, the others behind him as he deflected curse after curse from Voldemort and Bellatrix.

"You will die, old man!" Voldemort shouted, understandably angry.

"Someday, I suppose," Dumbledore softly agreed, stepping into the back garden. "But not today."

With that, Dumbledore and the others portkeyed away, to Hogwarts.

O o O o O

Mage landed in pandemonium, and instantly he was casting.

"Mage!" Bones shouted, not far from where the ceiling had landed and where Susan was clearly pinned. Susan was covering the window the best she could, but because she was pinned at an odd angle, she was having trouble.

Mage slammed back the Inferi with a powerful push of magic, safe for him to cast, before he flicked his wand to the grand table in the next room and slapped it over the window, muttering, '_Vinculum' _as he did so.

"I've sealed the house, but even the foundation wards have cracked!" Bones told him. "The death eaters are going through the gaps!"

Mage looked around, seeing that the room was now more or less fully sealed off, at least for the moment. He thought about popping out with them, but didn't know if he would have trouble with that, considering it would mean using more magic to transport them with him. It would probably call for a surge of magic, and he couldn't risk that, at least an internal surge. . . .

"Keep them back and don't try to leave this immediate room," Mage said as he raised his wand to his finger.

This would work. It had to. For the main source of the magic would be from his blood, not his center.

He sliced his finger, a large drop quickly falling from it to plop heavily onto the carpet. Bones and Susan worriedly looked at each other, though not for exactly the same reasons, as Mage kneeled down, placing his left hand, his finger still dripping blood, on the floor for stability. He then placed the end of his wand in the drop of blood.

Mage recited the spell needed to form the Golden Ward.

The air stilled and golden light rushed from the wand's tip, racing to every corner of the room and beyond. Seeping out through the holes in the walls and the makeshift barriers he and Bones had placed to block off Inferi and death eaters, the magic bled into the very foundation of the house.

Mage looked down, his eyes widening slightly as he felt something more tingle around his left hand. His blood, still coming from the deep cut on his finger, was glowing brightly, taking on a golden shine before he could make out even more. Green.

In a glorious mix of color and sheen, the power from the shed blood suddenly pulsed even more violently, as if angered by something. How odd. However, before Mage could truly contemplate this, a sound like no other penetrated the walls.

Piercing, unrelenting, hate-filled cries.

But not long after they had come, they suddenly fell silent.

Mage continued kneeling, realizing for the first time that he was breathing heavily and was sweating profusely.

He looked back down at his blood, watching the magic slowly dim within, though the magic it had produced was still powerful outside itself.

"What . . . was that?" Susan asked.

"A ward of some kind, I would assume," Bones said, looking to Mage. Mage didn't confirm or deny this, as his face was still angled toward the floor. Seeing she wasn't going to get a response, she focused her attention to Susan and gently lifted the debris with her wand. Glancing up, she found the area above coated in the golden ward that was also covering the floor and walls. Evidently, they were protected on all sides.

What an amazing feat of magic.

After putting the fallen portion of ceiling aside, she thankfully found that Susan was not seriously harmed as she hugged her, helping her sit up.

"Are the Inferi still out there?" Susan asked while casting a concerned glance toward Mage.

Bones followed her gaze, only now truly looking at the man who had just saved their lives.

She quietly stared, taking in the man's appearance, posture, and position.

This was Mage, the man who had taken Voldemort head on, saved Hogwarts from a likely defeat, created the Custosae and became one of Dumbledore's most beloved friends. This was the new legend that had shaken the Wizarding World to its core. This was the man who had lit a new fire under the Wizengamot.

And he was kneeling in her living room with his hand covered in his blood, his wand now gently held by his right, the tip visibly red.

Was he alright? He seemed to be recovering from whatever he had done. How had he known to come? She could have sworn she had heard Susan call out his name, but how had Susan. . . ?

"You also have a mirror," she whispered, glancing at her niece.

Susan looked up, her eyes a little uneasy before she nodded.

"I gave it to her," Mage said, finally looking up while silently healing the stubborn bleeding cut before cleaning up his blood from the floor and his hand. "And although another taught her how to use it, I personally selected her to have one of her own use for such a time as today. I hope you will not be upset with her for not telling you about this arrangement. I had thought it best for her to tell no one outside the Custosae."

"I see. Well, after what has just happened, I can't really express any displeasure in her having received the mirror without my knowledge," Bones said, slowly standing as Mage made his way to a fallen chair to prop it back up. "Thank you; I've noticed you have impeccable timing."

"I simply come as soon as I can," he answered as he eased himself onto the wobbly chair.

Bones nodded, pressing her lips together as she continued looking at him. She appeared as if she was going to say something else, but then cautiously approached one of the windows to look through a narrow opening shaded in faint gold.

"The Inferi . . . they're gone!" she said, surprised, before immediately gathering that they must have been the source of the cries they had previously heard.

"They disappeared?" Susan asked.

"The goblins are not inferi anymore, though I'm afraid they are still dead," she said, looking back through the crack. "I think I also see some death ea—"

Looking back to the room, she suddenly cut herself off, for in that instant, a flaming pillar of fire materialized right beside Mage before solidifying into a hooded, medium-build man with a red goatee, Fawkes on his shoulder. She could see that the man was completely bald, despite the hood, and was younger than Mage the moment he spoke.

"Mage!" the man exclaimed, relief plain in his voice as he fell to a knee and embraced Mage without any hesitation.

"Phoenix? What are you doing here?" Mage asked, returning the hug.

"What am I doing here?! What kind of question is that? Mage, you just upped and left! — For good reason of course, but you didn't even take your mirror! What if you needed help?!" Phoenix shouted, jabbing his finger onto Mage's chest.

"I would have used Madam Bones' or her niece's," Mage answered calmly as Phoenix spotted the sweat gathering on Mage's brow. Phoenix's eyebrows rose in concern. "I'm fine," Mage added.

"I'm sure," Phoenix stated before Fawkes gave a slight chirp. "I am not," Phoenix said, though not to any human in the room. "Fine, call me whatever you want. Flashy chicken."

Fawkes gave a disgruntled squawk, flying to Mage and landing on his shoulder.

Susan held back a smile while Bones raised a confused eyebrow. Mage smirked, imagining what Fawkes had said to Ron as Fawkes began combing through his hair with his beak and gave a soft trill.

"Oh," Phoenix said, his eyebrows going up.

Evidently, Fawkes had said something to him.

"We should get back to base. Long Beard just sent a brief 'feeling' to Fawkes, letting him know that they are on their way to Hogwarts right now," Phoenix said, earning another confused glance from Madame Bones.

"Alright, let's go," Mage said, raising himself up from the chair. "Madam Bones, may I suggest you and young Susan go with Fawkes to Hogwarts? You can tell them what has happened here. Phoenix and I need to get back to our base once we have a moment with the goblins."

"Certainly, Mage," she said, Susan beside her. "I wouldn't mind Madam Pomfrey taking a better look at Susan."

"Very good," Mage said as Phoenix turned to Fawkes.

"We'll be fine, Fawkes, we have another mode of transportation, and no, it's not the one you're thinking of," Phoenix said. "I wouldn't let Mage do that after what he's just done here."

Fawkes gave a nod of approval and a slight glare at Mage, as if daring him to say something to counter Phoenix.

"Don't worry, Fawkes. I think I'm thinking the same thing as Phoenix here," Mage said assuredly.

With that, Fawkes flew to Madame Bones, Susan taking the offered tail feather along with her aunt, and they disappeared in a column of flame.

"You really alright?" Phoenix asked as soon as they were gone.

"Yeah, it wasn't as tiring as it was the first time," Mage said with a nod, slowly making his way to the front door.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Phoenix asked, his wand at the ready.

"There's nothing out there that is a threat any longer," Mage said, opening the door as he attempted to prepare himself.

The sight that greeted him was a dark one. There were bodies everywhere, ally and otherwise.

There were well over two dozen dead goblins and over three dozen crumpled death eaters.

"Good Merlin. . . ." Phoenix breathed.

"The gold and green light killed them," a goblin said stepping out of seemingly nowhere to Mage's right.

He was accompanied by four others. More goblins arrived soon after.

"Just in time. If the light hadn't surfaced, we would all have been lost," the one beside the first said, looking up at Mage in clear respect.

"Mage, you must return to your base. Something has happened," a very familiar voice said.

Mage turned, finding Rook appearing as grim and as sad as death.

"Here, I believe this will be helpful," he added, handing him a piece of cloth. "I will take care of things here. Say 'home' to go."

Mage gripped the silk cloth as Phoenix instinctively took hold of Mage's shoulder.

Mage met Rook's solemn eyes.

"Everything has a price," Rook said. "We have accepted it. You must as well."

"I'm sorry," Mage whispered, before murmuring, "home."

He and Phoenix disappeared, going back to Grimmauld Place.

O o O o O

Neville slipped away as Thorn as soon as he was able, returning to Grimmauld Place with a heavy heart.

Augusta would live, they had saved her, but at a price.

Was a life worth a life? How could one measure such a thing?

"Neville?" George asked as he appeared back in the room as himself.

Neville slowly turned, the look in his eyes the only evidence of having been in a battle.

George paled. "Did . . . ?"

"Gran is at Hogwarts; she's going to be okay, but. . . ." He closed his eyes, his throat betraying him. "There was noth—" He was unable to properly choke back the sob.

With that, Fred and the others joined them in the room.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

Neville shook his head, trying to find the words, but then was interrupted by a quiet whoosh.

Ron and Harry appeared before them. Harry shook his head in slight confusion, blinking away the dizziness before their arrival was followed by a soft pop.

Draco, his disguise also having melted upon arrival, was now beside Harry.

He appeared just as emotionally broken as Neville, only slightly more collected.

He turned to Neville. "There was nothing you could have done."

Perhaps that had not been the best thing to say at that moment, for Neville lost the last bit of composure he had had.

Ginny stepped up and embraced him, very confused but instinctively knowing that was the only thing any of them could do for him.

Harry and the others were at a loss, and so, they looked to Draco, who was more composed.

Draco closed his eyes for a long moment with a deep breath before looking back to Harry, his eyes holding a grim shadow.

O o O o O

The funeral took place later that week. It was a fairly large funeral, despite how small and simple most knew he would have wished, however, it was a rather pleasant funeral. Or at least as nice as any funeral can be. The Minister and many from the Wizengamot were present, as well as all of the Amici, and (although very few knew) all of the Custosae.

When Hermione was told, she convinced her parents to allow her to go and stay with Susan Bones to attend the funeral. She would also stay for the rest of the summer until school started.

Neville barely managed to keep himself together enough to prevent people from becoming concerned with his behavior. Most believed it was because he felt horrible that his Gran had survived when others hadn't.

The news of the battle at Madame Bones' place was dwarfed by the rescue mission at the Riddle House. Those who participated with Dumbledore and Thorn were proclaimed heroes and those rescued were forever grateful. Dumbledore was certain it had something to do with Mage and the Goblins wanting to keep what had taken place at the Bones' mansion quiet.

Mad-Eye Moody was awarded Order of Merlin second class for saving Dumbledore's life (at the cost of his ear and arm), while many of the others were awarded Order of Merlin Third Class for participating in the mission.

Only one had been awarded Order of Merlin First Class.

That medal was currently resting on the white casket guarded by four Goblin Honor Guards.

Harry closed his eyes, Sirius standing stoically beside him. Harry had caught Sirius crying the previous night, not long after talking with Neville in the next room. He let him grieve, knowing that was the only thing he could do for him.

Some people didn't know what to make of Harry's behavior, Harry noticed. He was sad, certainly, but not exactly devastated, or at least not as much as many would have thought he would have been. The truth was, after coming to terms with Voldemort's memories some time ago (having witnessed death countless times within them), and the previous battles he had participated in and even orchestrated (including the last one he was in), something had happened to him. Something deep within him had come about. He honestly didn't know if it was good or bad, perhaps it was both. He understood that death and loss was a part of war, and that what they were in now was just that. A terrible war.

Dumbledore had come to visit him and Sirus a day after it had all happened. It was clear to Harry that Dumbledore had expected more of a reaction from Harry, but already having had more time to come to terms with it than most and being who he was, he simply bowed his head in solemn thanks when Dumbledore gave him his genuine condolences. Harry hoped he wasn't seriously worrying Dumbledore, it was just . . . how was he supposed to react?

He knew what the risk was in that mission just as much as those who had gone did, and even though he was still technically a child, it didn't change the fact he understood this and had accepted it. Sometimes all one could do was to take it as it came. Allowing it to tear you down near or beyond the point of no return was dangerous.

Harry wasn't ignoring his feelings or issues. Quite the opposite in fact. He had cried when Draco had first told him, at first blaming himself in agreeing with Dumbledore to carry out the rescue, but then he quickly came back to himself. There were no guarantees in war. Barely anything ever went according to plan, and before most any war ended there were losses. It was not a pretty or happy thing, let alone glorious. War was dirty, painful, merciless and never picky.

Anyone could die.

And, like himself, Neville now knew this.

The days before the funeral had been hard on them all, but understandably more so for Neville. It took some time before he was convinced Harry wasn't upset with him and that there was nothing he could have done differently. What he had been able to do was more than most anyone else could say possible for themselves.

Harry looked to his right, finding Draco, Greg, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys. Would they survive this? Would he? Harry shook himself, looking to his left to find Vince, Neville, Luna, Susan, and Hermione. Were they ready if one of them didn't?

Sirius gave his shoulder a squeeze as the casket began lowering into the ground, Dumbledore casting something over the casket, having made the Order of Merlin Medal imbed itself in the tombstone above the inscription.

**Remus John Lupin**

_A Loyal and Fierce Friend_

March 10th, 1960 – August 13th, 1994

The sun was setting before anyone left.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. Feel free to share your thoughts ^^ (or tears and sad/angry cries....;_; )

_Next part: Culture Shock_


	51. Book 4 Pt 4: Culture Shock

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: This semester is finally over, so I now have time to write ^^ Here is the newest part.

**

* * *

**

**- - - Book 4 — Part 4: Culture Shock**

Albus Dumbledore closed his eyes as he leaned back in his office chair, sucking on a lemon drop.

It had been rather quiet of late. Voldemort had once again fallen off the map, as well as his surviving death eaters and other dark allies.

But that was not what had him concerned. It was Harry and his friends.

They were different, particularly Harry, Draco, and Neville. Especially Neville.

After speaking with Augusta, he learned Neville had been able to feel more than what he had previously thought he had. Neville had felt some of what it had been like for Augusta in that place, however brief, and some of what Bellatrix fhad done to her. That, he supposed, explained his recent reclusiveness, that and the fact one of Harry's 'guardians' had fallen while rescuing Augusta and the others.

That would affect anyone with a heart, and Neville had a rather large one.

The only one thing he was relieved about was that his friends, particularly Harry, were right there for him, offering verbal and silent support. Part of him had initially been worried that Harry's calm persona would somehow change and shift into anger because of what had happened (for one can only take so much), but Harry once again proved himself to be more mature than Dumbledore had believed possible.

Dumbledore shook his head.

He had spoken with Sirius not long after the funeral to once again see how the last Marauder was doing. Despite everything, Sirius seemed to be doing rather well, though he could see he had been teetering on the edge of depression for too long of a moment.

His talk with Sirius was what had really concerned him, though, about Harry.

According to Sirius, he hadn't seen Harry grieve, not a single tear. Dumbledore wasn't a judging man, but even he had to admit that was a little odd, though, this was Harry. If his visit to his parents' grave was any indication, Harry was able to take in a great deal, process it quickly and then accept it before rising to whatever was before him — however, this seemed different.

Harry was sensitive, giving and understanding toward others. His treatment of Neville during the past week was proof enough of that. So why did he appear so _emotionless_? Did he feel nothing for his own loss? Was he hiding it? If he was, it certainly couldn't be healthy, and if he wasn't . . . what could that mean?

It just didn't make sense.

Or did it?

Harry knew, just as well as he did, if not more so, what could happen if he lost control of his emotions. Perhaps Harry was afraid of expressing what he was feeling because of what his magic might do, and how that would in turn affect his heart. But then, maybe he had already grieved in private?

Dumbledore decided to hope that was the case while he decided to continue keeping an eye on him.

But some things were still not adding up, like Harry's reaction to the news.

It was almost as if he had already known. Had been expecting it.

But what could that mean?

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose, thoughts whirling about.

'But why would they do that?' he asked himself. 'Certainly they would know we were going to tell them as soon as we could? Why had the Custosae told him? Had they told Neville and the others as well? That would explain a great deal of their reactions. Most of them were, overall, a bit off.'

Dumbledore sighed, the lists of students joining them this year from the other schools sprawled across his desk.

Dumbledore had spoken briefly with Mage not long after the attack. He had seemed solemn and resigned, but determined and strong. As if he had accepted something important and had set himself to a task he would not allow himself to fail in.

It was encouraging as well as frightening.

Mage had vaguely told him what he had done to the wards of Madame Bones' house, though Dumbledore had already gathered what had occurred through Bones' description and the evidence all over the grounds.

What Dumbledore could surmise was that Mage had somehow modified a powerful type of ward, much like the one Harry had cast during the attack at the Dursleys, but it had been laced with a kind of magic he had never seen before. It was foreign and almost . . . dark, and yet it was so pure any negative intention near it would feel its aggression.

Had Mage met the woman Harry had described from the memory concerning the Golden Ward? It was certainly possible. Perhaps she had, before Voldemort had killed her, taught Mage the basic spell, allowing him to adjust and change it?

Dumbledore opened his eyes and grabbed another lemon drop.

Bones had said Mage had cut himself, and that the cut had bled a surprising amount. So that meant it was Blood Magic — Sacrificial Magic. Did Mage understand the repercussions of such magic?

Dumbledore almost laughed at himself. Of course he must. He's Mage.

He would know Blood Magic was a binding contract with any family he willingly 'bled' for. Meaning any family he cast this for to purposely defend was now under his protection and they had a blood pact with him. A kind of family debt they owed to him, only it wasn't exactly a debt, but an understanding. An Alliance.

It was an old kind of magic, one long forgotten to society, buried in the laws and oaths of the ancient bloodlines. The only reason he knew of it was because he had come from an old family and his father had been a stickler for such things.

So now the Bones family was allied to whoever Mage's family was. Magic would weave itself in such a way around situations to prevent ill intentions from being carried out between them and would entice both sides to assist the other. Call it subconscious suggestion and cooperation.

He wondered if Bones knew.

The Dumbledores had once been allied with the Prewitts, and technically still were, though, through Molly, the blood pact would only last for one more generation — with the Weasleys.

"Bee in your bonnet, Albus?" the sorting hat asked.

"Not exactly," Dumbledore whispered. "Just thinking."

"As you often are," the hat said before giving Dumbledore an assessing look. "You are thinking about Potter and Mage, are you not?"

"Guilty."

"Do you not have faith in them?" he asked.

"It's not about faith."

"Then what is it about?" the hat asked, though he didn't give Dumbledore a chance to answer before he continued. "These are not mysteries you should try to solve at this moment, Albus. To do so would be very detrimental to everything you are fighting for. For now, let these mysteries be."

Dumbledore's brow wrinkled in deep thought, before he eased back in his chair once again.

"Very well," he said, his voice quiet. "Very well."

O o O o O

Summer ended with a bitter-sweet feeling. On the one hand, school was starting; on the other, the summer was finally over. And like most summers Harry had had, he was glad the end had arrived, this one more so for obvious reasons.

Sirius was different, and, Harry quickly noticed, very protective of him now — even more so than before. If Harry showed any indication of feeling uncomfortable or anything, whether or not it was really anything to be concerned about, Sirius was quick to go to him and ask if he should go see Madam Pomfrey.

Harry understood, but it was still a bit overbearing.

Neville had returned, for the most part, to his normal self, though it was Augusta Harry and the others were more concerned about. She was seriously withdrawn and her formerly hard and coldish exterior had cracked.

She only spoke to Moody and Dumbledore about what had happened at the Riddle House, and it was clear she didn't want anyone else knowing what had happened to her there. When she had learned it was because of Neville that the rescue had been possible and carried out, she nearly had a meltdown, particularly when Dumbledore told her how Neville had done it. For a moment, Dumbledore wasn't sure if he was going to need to defend himself, but then she just crumpled and succumbed to what Dumbledore could only define as muffled apologies.

To say the least, Dumbledore was stunned, and was barely able to fall back to his ability to handle unforeseen situations. As it stood now, Augusta had not said more than a dozen words to him since then. Dumbledore believed she felt embarrassed and ashamed for her lapse of having no self control, despite his attempts to assure her he understood and that it was alright. As for how she was with Neville . . . that was a different story.

She didn't show much of any hint that she had been told what he had done, save for how she looked at him. Her barely hidden sighs and glances of disappoint, as well as downgrading comments, had been gone for a long while, but now there was, for the first time Neville could ever remember seeing from her, a glint of deep pride. For him.

After everything that had happened, it was a small bit of solace to him.

No longer looking out the window, Harry eased back in his seat, wondering what the new term may or may not bring as they finally came into view of Hogsmeade.

O o O o O

Classes started as they always did, though Dumbledore welcomed them to the new term with the announcement of the Immersion and Development Program, or IDP, and a list of all of the participating schools.

Most everyone already knew of the IDP, since it had been announced in the Daily Prophet weeks prior, but everyone was still excited. It was a nice change from the gloomy atmosphere the current war created.

The first three schools participating would be Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (France), Salem Witches' Institute (Massachusetts, USA), and Nara, School of Sagacity (Japan). They would be bringing a total of 27 students and would arrive at the start of the third week of term.

The other things of note involved new professors. Defense Against the Dark Arts was now taught by Severus Snape, assisted by Alastor Moody (despite the missing limbs) and Stephanie Somac. Horace Slughorn had become the Potions Professor, though Snape remained the Head of Slytherin House. Aberforth Dumbledore became the Astronomy professor and a goblin was now teaching Arithmancy.

But not everything was as cheerful or well, for the effects of the war were evident.

A plaque honoring those who had fallen at the battle at Hogwarts had been placed beside the entrance to the Great Hall by Albus Dumbledore himself. Professors Septima Vector and Aurora Sinistra were of the honored.

Around a dozen students had not returned to Hogwarts, being part of families who had opted to leave the country, at least for the time being. Of the students who had returned, most had already endured the loss of at least one loved one, friend or relative. For those who hadn't, they were afraid, wondering when they would be told someone they knew had become a casualty.

The events surrounding the rescue/assault at the Riddle Mansion were also still fresh in most everyone's minds, and the fact that Augusta Longbottom was one of those rescued made Neville a frequently noticed and stared at individual. Of course, that thankfully wore off after a few days, but as always, people were people, finding rumors and the like delectable.

Talk of what people were doing for the war effort was running rampant, most of it being focused around one individual — Mage. Harry tried not to listen on people's theories of what Mage may or may not be doing, but it didn't work very well. What made it worse was when a non-Custosae/Amici professor would add their own thoughts on the matter, such as Slughorn.

It was almost laughable, or it would be if their theories were not actually about _him_.

"Maybe he's in the mountains, talking with the giants!" a Hufflepuff suggested.

"No, he's got to be spying on You-Know-Who. No one else could. I mean, _really_."

"You're both wrong. He's here in the castle, just in case there's a second attack."

"Pfft, what are you on? Some bizarre fantasy potion? As if a great wizard like Mage would stay here when there are many other more likely places he could be in case of an attack."

"Dumbledore's a good wizard and he's here."

"That's because he's the Headmaster, moron."

"Yeah, but Mage is his best friend. It might make sense if he's staying here when there's nothing he needs to do."

"You are both pathetic, arguing over this."

"Now, now, students, what is this about?" Slughorn asked, coming up from behind them. "Not fighting, I hope?"

"Oh, of course not, professor," they chirped.

"This doesn't have anything to do with a certain renowned wizard, would it?" he asked.

Harry wondered if anyone else could be so chipper.

"If I am correct in that you were talking about Albus' mysterious dear friend, Mage, need I remind you what Mage is capable of? He could practically be anywhere. He can apparate anywhere. No ward or series of wards can keep him in or out of any place, including Hogwarts, and I doubt there's much of a distance issue. The only problem I see is that he is just one man."

"Ah, but, professor, there's also his followers, the Custosae and Amici," a bold student added.

"True. Which makes you wonder where they are. . . ."

He shrugged and walked away, leaving the students to chatter and discuss even more about Mage and his allies.

Harry held back a groan. Hearing people talk about him, even though they didn't know it was actually _him_, was getting a bit old. And he knew it would only get worse when the students from the other schools arrived.

He was right.

O o O o O

The third week of September finally arrived, and the students of Hogwarts were eagerly awaiting the arrival of twenty-seven students.

Standing at the entrance of Hogwarts, they waited. Dumbledore was before them all, phoenix cane in hand, in front of a recently drawn rune network.

The network was made up of three intricate circles, bordered by etched diamonds and triangles. They were over twenty feet in diameter each and had a faint shine to them.

No one knew what to make of them.

Suddenly, three portals materialized up out of the rune network, and a moment later, people come forth as if stepping through veils. Twenty seven students and three adults.

There were amazed gasps all around as Dumbledore calmly stood, McGonagall and the other professors behind him.

The three groups remained clustered together as they took in their surroundings. Evidently that mode of transportation was a little disorienting.

Harry immediately identified one group as being from Beauxbatons, Academy of Magic. They were all girls in blue and dressed to impress. Some boys were already drooling. The adult with them was a short, stern, looking woman who made McGonagall look like a pushover despite her stature.

The group to the far left was quite frankly a melting pot. Honestly, Harry had never seen that small of a group containing such a variety of people while appearing completely at ease with the fact. With them was a tall, thin man with a short goatee.

The group in the middle was from Nara, School of Sagacity, with only seven students. The four boys were in blue silk robes while the three girls were in pink silk ones. The adult with them was a very old looking man who was clearly a monk, though his robes seemed to be a bit more casual than most other monks. Well, that was putting it lightly. If Dumbledore had been born in a monastery, this is what he probably would have chosen to wear.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore greeted them all. "Please, professors, introduce yourselves to my students."

The old monk took the initiative, smiling as he took a step forward and gave Dumbledore a respectful bow.

"I am Mako Shin, professor of Chakra Control at Nara, School of Sagacity," he stated simply. "I trust my students with me will have time to formally introduce themselves to their peers at a later time?"

It was barely a question.

"Of course. They will be joining the Hufflepuffs initially," Dumbledore answered, motioning just to his left where a number of Hufflepuffs had congregated.

Dumbledore then looked to the largest group.

"Beauxbatons, Academy of Magic," the very proper looking woman said. "I am Juliana Facet. I teach Divination."

"Your students will be joining the House of Ravenclaw for this week, Professor Facet," Dumbledore said, pronouncing her name smoothly and correctly before giving his attention to the last professor.

"Robert Nelson, Head of Security at Salem Witches' Institute, professor of Magical Protection," the simple looking man said.

"Your students will be with Slytherin House, Mr. Nelson," Dumbledore said, before beckoning them all forward.

"Now, I have instructed the prefects to give your students a tour of Hogwarts. Afterward, we will all assemble in the Great Hall for dinner," Dumbledore said, removing all pretenses most would have thought would have been given here. He then turned his attention to his own students. "I am sure many of you cannot wait to properly welcome our guests, but let me remind you to not crowd them. As you know, they will be here for the next several weeks, which is plenty of time for you all to get to know them. Alright, any questions?"

Receiving silence, Dumbledore went on. "Splendid! Professors, if you would, follow me. I believe you all would like to have an outline of the coming weeks here? Very good."

The visiting professors gave a nod and motioned for their students to move to the seven students with obvious prefect badges on their robes before they joined Dumbledore, going into the castle, leaving the rest of the students to either join the tour group or return to their studies until dinner.

O o O o O

The slightly abrupt arrival of the foreign students went as smoothly as anyone could have expected, and after receiving the grand tour, the visiting students were as eager as the rest of the student body to eat dinner and go to their respective common rooms.

Harry and the others had yet to formally introduce themselves to any of them, mostly due to the fact none of them would be staying in their dorms yet. They would play host to Nara the following week, then Beauxbatons, and, lastly, Salem. For the final weeks of the first round of the IDP, the students of the guest schools would have their pick of which House to stay at.

The Professors of the guest schools would also have the option of giving a lecture a week to any and all students wishing to broaden their knowledge of magic. There were already signup sheets in the common rooms. Hermione had already signed her name on all of them. Harry and the others did so as well, though not as enthusiastically.

Finally, dinner arrived, and so, the Great Hall, at first, was slightly more crowded than usual. Not that that was a problem, for Dumbledore had asked Hogwarts to enlarge the room, which she happily did, allowing everyone to sit down.

After saying very few words, as he often did, Dumbledore clapped once, causing the food the house elves had fixed to appear on the table, impressing a few people who had never seen that done before.

"Such a marvelous place, Headmaster," Mako said, giving a slight head bow toward Dumbledore.

"Yes, it is. I have heard many things about Hogwarts, but hearsay does not give her justice," Facet said, lifting a glass beside McGonagall in a brief 'cheers'-like fashion.

"Since I was a boy, I have always been curious about a few things, Headmaster," Nelson began, leaning forward and looking around Snape so he could see down the table at the rest of them.

"Oh? What about?" Dumbledore asked, the students below them immersed in their own conversations.

"Well, you, actually," he said honestly. "It is said you enjoy candy, a lot. I was wondering if what I've heard is true or not, and, if it is, which candy is your favorite."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled.

"Well, I must admit I enjoy a lemon drop every once in a while," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall and the other professors were unable to hide their coughs.

"Albus, you have one at practically every opportunity," Slughorn blurted. "I daresay your teeth would have fallen out if not for your magic."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Lemon drop?" he asked, one seemingly appearing in his hand.

McGonagall focused her attention to Nelson. "To answer your question, Professor Nelson, yes, he is obsessed with sweets."

"'Obsessed' is such a strong, Minerva," Dumbledore protested feebly, to the amazement of everyone there, before he continued. "_Enthusiastic_ would fit more. I enjoy sugar, and sugar compacted in a little yellow sphere is all the more enjoyable, like eating a tiny cooled off sun."

"Whatever you say, Albus," McGonagall said as she dished out some more potatoes for herself.

O o O o O

McGonagall prided herself on being patient and clear headed, but there was something nagging her about the schedule and arrangement of the guest schools.

For every single round of visits from the foreign schools, Gryffindor's first week had no one in their dorms.

The other schools didn't know of this arrangement, frankly because they only cared about their slot and time at Hogwarts, but she was certain her students would notice. Perhaps Dumbledore had just overlooked that detail, randomly drawing the order from a hat? But no . . . she knew he always had a reason for everything he did; granted, not always a good one, but a reason.

So, finally, she decided to just go ask him about it.

Going up to his office, the gargoyle let her pass with the words, 'lemon tarts.'

"Come in," he said, just as she was about to knock.

Not bothering to even wonder how he did it, she entered.

"Ah, Minerva, how are you?" he asked, looking up from his desk.

"Fine, Albus," she said. "I was just a little curious about something. Well, a little concerned more like."

"Oh?"

That obviously got his attention. Whatever concerned Minerva was always a concern of his.

"The schools' scheduling, Albus. Don't think you got everyone to overlook it. Why are you having Gryffindor wait until after the first week to host any of the schools in their dorms? You did this for every single section."

Dumbledore was kind enough to give a slight sigh and look a little guilty.

"I have my reasons," he said gently.

"Albus, I know you do, which is why I'm asking what they are."

"Well, after the past few years, I've grown a little more cautious than I already was when it comes to one of our students. Experience has shown me I can never be too careful, and that giving him the opportunity to perhaps prepare for what may or may not be a danger is very wise."

"Albus, what and who are you talking about?" she asked, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer to her question.

"We are in a war, Minerva, and anyone could be an enemy. This sadly can include students. I feel it best for us to get a feel for them all before we place any of them in your House's dorms. I understand your frustration, and I don't believe every student is out to get us, but one of them could be."

"You're afraid of an attack on Potter," she stated quietly, getting right to the point.

"The IDP is a perfect opportunity. Granted, a lot of work would have needed to be done to make it this far, but I don't believe it beyond the capabilities of Voldemort."

"Do you really feel he would pursue Harry this way?"

"The direct approach hasn't been working out too well for him. If I was Voldemort, I would do it this way," Dumbledore said.

"What shall I tell the students if they ask me why Gryffindor is never part of the first group of houses hosting?"

"Blame it on me. You may even hint I wanted to save the best House till later for those visiting," he answered.

"Very well."

O o O o O

The coming weeks passed surprisingly fast, though not everything had been smooth sailing. The students, and even the professors, had to overcome a few initial shocks.

The differences in traditions, beliefs, and ideas, compounded into one atmosphere, were quite something to behold, and it took a few people a bit more to get over the culture shock. This did not only include Hogwarts students, but those visiting, for many had never even been in a castle before, let alone room with people with totally different backgrounds than themselves.

At first, some people were shy and hesitant, not wanting to make a bad impression, while others were hyper and loud, wanting to impress. The visiting students were all pretty friendly though, despite being a bit stiff, not knowing how to act in the school that had recently been in the spotlight (being the location of a terrible battle with the Dark Lord, and the spot where the leader of the Custosae had finally revealed himself).

Harry and the others took it in stride, though Ron was fascinated by some of the accents spoken by the new students. The only problem any of them really experienced were some of the students' curiosity in Harry. A few were interested in Draco and Neville, of course, but many more were amazed with what they had heard about Harry, particularly about the end of the previous term. What he had done in Hogsmeade.

But everything calmed after the first week. Sharing meals and classes certainly helped.

The lectures provided by the foreign professors were compelling and well worth the time, particularly Chakra Control.

Professor Mako was a no-nonsense sort of person, but very down to earth. He was straightforward without being painfully blunt, and had a gentleness about him that was unparalleled.

Their first class with him had been different than most classes they had had before.

"Chakra," Mako began, "can be defined as a kind of magic, however, witches and wizards are not the only ones who have access to it. Muggles or non-magics are able to harness it as well. It is a living energy, a life force that is accessible to anyone with enough patience and will. It can be used to improve motor function, hand-to-eye coordination, awareness, and many other skills, including healing.

"In Japanf, we encourage everyone to begin at an early age, for the sooner the better. Chakra Control is a difficult art, but those who master it are unquestionably better for it.

"Now, let me give you a demonstration to show you how to begin," he said, walking from the front of the room and toward the closest student, who just happened to be Draco. "Stand up," he said, after giving him a once over. "Close your eyes and relax. Even your breathing and try not to think."

He slowly and silently walked around him, slowly lifting his hand and making a fist.

"I know you know I am behind you, but where is my right hand?" he asked.

It was by Draco's left shoulder, roughly three inches away.

"Um," Draco said, thinking.

"No. Stop right there. No thinking. Where is my right hand? Center yourself and sense."

"To my left," Draco said after a moment.

"Good," Mako said, moving his hand a little to get beside Draco's head. "And now."

"You moved it. It's by my head."

Mako smiled, lowering his hand. "You may open your eyes now."

Soon after, they were divided up into pairs and took turns practicing. Mako said they would not advance to the next step until he was confident they had this one. He wandered the room, giving assistance where needed. He paused slightly when walking near Harry and Draco, but then continued on to Neville and Vince.

"Mr. Malfoy, stay after class, would you?" Mako asked near the end of the lesson.

"Yes sir," he said.

Harry and the rest of the class exited the room, assuming Mako simply wanted to talk to Draco about the demonstration or something for a future lecture.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Draco asked.

Mako had taken a seat at one of the student tables.

"Yes," he said, motioning Draco to sit down. "I will be straight to the point, Mr. Malfoy. It is rare for me to find one such as yourself, which is most of the reason why I have deemed it necessary to talk with you. I am offering you a unique opportunity. Would you care for extra lessons? For me to pass up teaching one such as yourself would be a failure on my part."

"Extra lessons? What do you mean?"

"You have a, what do you call it? Ah, a knack for Chakra Control. I can feel it ebbing off of you, though I feel you used something else to aid you today. However, I am certain your abilities in the art alone have great potential."

"I used Occlumency to center myself," Draco stated, deciding honesty here wouldn't hurt, and it wasn't illegal or totally unheard of, especially being a pureblood.

"Ah, a fine art all its own, but its uses only go so far in Chakra Control. No, Chakra Control goes much deeper than Occlumency, for it does not focus on the mind, but the heart and soul of one's being."

"And you think I could become good at it?"

"Yes, very good at it. All I need is your permission. I have already talked to your Headmaster about personally instructing any promising students."

"I think it would be pretty nice learning another sort of technique. When will my lessons be with you?"

Mako smiled. "Every Tuesday and Thursday, after dinner."

Draco nodded, agreeing. "Was there anything else, sir? You said this was most of what you wanted to talk to me about."

Mako paused for a moment. "It is probably none of my concern, and I am uncertain if I should so quickly bring this sort of thing up."

"Sir, if it concerns me, or even one of my friends, I feel I have a right to know."

"Which is the only reason why I am having this conversation. Mr. Malfoy, I couldn't help but notice the connection between you and Mr. Potter. Would you mind explaining that? It might help me in teaching you, as well as Mr. Potter."

Draco blinked. He hadn't ever really thought about anyone discovering the bond on their own like Professor Mako apparently had. What should he do from here?

"Do not be alarmed. I am not going to be sharing this with anyone else, and I assume your Headmaster knows?"

Draco nodded.

"How old is this bond? It doesn't feel new."

"It happened in the summer, just after our first year."

Draco was tempted to twiddle this thumbs as it seemed Mako thought for a moment.

"So, uh. You can feel our magic?" Draco asked, desperate to break the silence.

"Yes, though probably not in the way you are thinking," he said. "Chakra can be tightly enclosed by magic, just as magic can be tightly encased by chakra. In your and Mr. Potter's case, chakra and magic are interwoven and layered several times. They are coiled around one another. An interesting phenomenon I am looking forward to understanding."

"I see. Well, um, shouldn't you teach Harry with me if this is the case?"

Mako's eyes took on an emotion Draco couldn't quite place. It wasn't pity exactly, concern maybe?

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. He very well could become good at chakra control, and his control right now isn't bad. It's quite good actually, it is just that for him to attempt serious control . . . it would not be safe for him."

"Why?"

"His magic is too tight around him. For him to grasp his chakra and try to do any serious manipulation with it would risk tearing his magic."

"Is his chakra in danger if he uses too much magic or something?" Draco asked, concern bleeding into his voice.

"No. Thankfully chakra is a bit more giving than magic."

"Is there a way for Harry to fix his problem?"

"Not at this time, I don't think, but I would have to learn more to be certain."

"Like what?"

"I'd have to see his medical records, ask him a few questions, and get a closer look at his magic and chakra."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to receive any help you could offer."

"If he would be willing to join you in our first lesson, I will see what we can do," Mako said.

"Thank you, professor," Draco said.

Draco left soon after and immediately went to Harry. They had a lot to discuss.

O o O o O

* * *

A/N: Just so you all know, I'm not going to go into great detail concerning this year's lectures, but focus more on what will ultimately impact the plot. I don't see the point in writing a huge amount on things that will ultimately lead to nothing and only postpone the real action. With that said, I'm also not going to go deeply into the visiting schools and their students, save where it's important for character developement/storyline. I have enough characters to keep in line already :P. Hope that relieves any worries and is understandable.

Also, before anyone asks, yes, I chose the name Mako for a reason. It is in honor of Mako Iwamatsu. If you don't know who that is, look him up. One of his last acting roles was being the voice of Iroh on Avatar the Last Airbender. He was a great actor and a good man.

Last note, for those of you who are waiting for the next part to Guardian, I am working on it. I don't know when exactly I will be able to post, but hopefully around Christmas.

Well, hope you liked this part. The next one is currently in progress.


	52. Book 4 Pt 5: Released

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

**Questions Concerning:**

_Heart Problem_: It has a purpose, you'll see.

_Hedwig_: Well...she's busy making owl friends :P

_Pixies_: I haven't forgotten them. They still have a part to play. Probably in the part after next.

A/N: This part is going to cover a large amount of time. I apologize if some of you were expecting me to elaborate on the schools a great deal, but at this point I don't really want to put in things that are not going to contribute to the story or to the development of the characters. I hope you all understand and like the fact that I will be getting to the real action faster. I also hope this part doesn't seem too choppy, as, once again, I did cover a lot of time.

A/N 2: For those who feel this story is unrealistic since only Remus has died so far, I feel I must iterate that he was not the first good guy to go in this story. Two professors (Professors Septima Vector and Aurora Sinistra) and a few other minor characters have died. Also, please note that it was at the end of the fourth book in the canon when the first character of note was killed. I don't feel I'm being unrealistic in this aspect of the story. I admit, I am stretching the maturity level of some of the characters (such as Ron and the others his age) a bit, but really, think about it. Am I the only one who feels Ron, Harry, and even Hermione started out surprisingly mature in the series (but then seemingly went backwards halfway through….)? I mean, they solved two rather complex mysteries and dealt with them without suffering a mental break down (bk 1 and 2). *Shrug* Well, that's all for my tiny rant.

Hope you all enjoy the part below ^^.

**

* * *

**

**- - - Book 4 — Part 5: Released**

"I can't believe we've finally finished them," Susan said, holding up her greatly improved robes.

They didn't look any different, but they now had runes inscribed along the inner seams and would provide an impressive amount of protection in battle situations. All of the Custosae now had these defenses sewn into their outer robes/clothing, even Hagrid and Teddy.

"I know, it feels like we've been working on them for forever," Hermione agreed.

"We've been working on these since before term started," Ron reminded.

"We are to wear them everywhere," Draco said.

"Agreed," Neville said, Revlis on his shoulders nodding as well.

Teddy smiled, patting his new vest with his paw.

"So you have another session with Professor Mako, Harry?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to this lesson," Harry said, all of them getting up to go to the Great Hall for dinner. "We've been preparing for it for a while."

Harry and Draco had been working with Mako for several weeks now, Teddy hanging out with Neville and the others during those times. Mako had said Harry needed to be able to handle his magic and chakra without the aid of an outside force, meaning Teddy. It could create problems in the future, he had said. Oddly, Teddy agreed with Mako.

For the past week, Harry and Draco had been preparing themselves for that day's lesson, meditating daily in effort to become more in tuned to their chakra. Mako had been quite clear that they had to be ready if they were going to be successful in what he was going to teach them.

They hadn't gone into complex Chakra Control, as Mako wanted to go slow and make sure they had a solid foundation before doing anything particularly difficult, but that was perfectly fine with Harry and Draco. The IDP experience was making everything rather busy, after all.

Harry and the others had gotten to know a few of the visiting students, but none of them really appeared to be Custosae or Amici material. Harry and the others had also come to a silent agreement to try not to involve more people unless they had no choice.

O o O o O

Mako left the Great Hall early after eating his dinner. He had to prepare himself for that day's lesson with Draco and Harry. He now felt confident they were both ready and that it was now safe for Harry for them to move forward.

The past several weeks had been like nothing he had ever experienced before. Both Harry and Draco were talented individuals who had experienced much in their young lives. The more Mako discovered and learned about them, the more he felt compelled to help them in every way he could.

It had been in their first lesson where he learned how intertwined Harry's magic was with his chakra and how dangerous Harry could become if he so wished. Mako was thankful the lad had a kind and giving heart, for his magic had a darkness to it that would taint weaker souls. Now, 'darkness' was not to say 'evil', but Mako could not find a better word for what he identified as a hand of death hidden within the boy. But that too, was not an adequate description.

Mako cleared the training room of all furniture before transfiguring the floor into a layer of soft sand.

He had to get everything right if he was to teach Harry and Draco the strongest technique in harnessing their chakra and taking the first step in truly reaching their full potential in Chakra Control. He normally only reserved this lesson for sixth year students, but if he was going to help them, they needed to learn this now, before he had to leave.

Over the past few weeks, he had taught Harry and Draco how to relax their magic and touch their chakra. For Harry, this had been particularly difficult, so much so that Mako had to personally help him. This had been when Mako had 'seen' Harry's magical core and when he had discovered how important it was to teach Harry proper Control and Release.

Mako shook his head, wondering why some teachers of Chakra Control forgot the importance of Release. Control was vitally important of course, but one cannot control something all the time. One had to rest, allow their chakra to expand and breathe before regaining control again. One had to learn to let their chakra simply be.

Mako hoped this would help Harry, who, it was clear, had already learned to do this with his magic. That was another thing that Mako was intrigued by. Harry had naturally learned when to let his magic guide him and when he needed to guide it. It was a promising sign, but Harry's condition was still troublesome.

For whatever reason, Harry's chakra was still stubbornly residing tightly coiled around his magic, and the effects from the basilisk venom and phoenix tears did nothing to help matters. Mako only hoped teaching Harry how to Release would bring about a positive change, not only for the boy's magical well-being, but for his physical one as well. If things were left unchanged, Mako was certain Harry's heart would succumb to the whirling and constricting forces around it.

O o O o O

Harry and Draco entered the room, a bit curious as to why the floor was now sand and why everything had been cleared out. Closing the door behind them, they turned to Professor Mako, curiously also finding Albus Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey behind him.

"Are you both ready?" Mako asked.

By the tone of his voice, they both knew that day's lesson was going to be something they would remember for the rest of their lives. They slowly nodded.

"The Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey are going to be watching. If you feel that's going to distract you, they can disillusion themselves."

"I think we will be fine," Harry said.

"Are you expecting there to be a problem?" Draco asked, looking at Pomfrey.

"No," Dumbledore said. "But Professor Mako and I thought it prudent to take some precautions, just in case."

"That makes sense," Harry agreed.

"Alright, today, I'm going to teach you a very important technique in controlling your chakra—Release," Mako said as Dumbledore and Pomfrey retreated to the far wall to quietly watch.

"Release?" Draco asked, now focused on the lesson.

"Yes, though it may seem the opposite of control initially, after completing the first process you will eventually be able to have total control of your chakra," Mako said, directing them to come before him and sit down. They did so and he followed, sitting cross-legged before them. "Now, this can be harmful if done incorrectly, which is why I had you both prepare yourselves before to make sure it goes smoothly. I am also going to help you begin the process before stepping back. Starting is the difficult part."

He made some hand seals before waving his hands deliberately in front of them both.

"I will walk you both through it," he said, placing his hands out in front of him. "Close your eyes."

They did as he said, allowing their minds to calm as they had done countless times before with Mako.

"Now, push your magic away from your center. It's alright if your chakra comes with it a little, but don't let it extend far from your control just yet," Mako instructed, using his magic to guide them. "Alright, relax your magic and give it free reign as I take hold of your chakra. Under no circumstances are you to pull back your chakra while I'm doing this. It's going to feel strange and you're going to feel you should reel it back, but don't. This is the release portion. Just let it be. Let it go."

As he said these things, his chakra reached out, gliding past his magic and around theirs to take hold of their chakra. Mako had his eyes open, pushing a small portion of magic and chakra into them to be able to see the energies before him.

Draco's magic had spread out along the sand covered floor, the majority of his chakra currently residing in the seven locations along his spine and head, quite stable. Harry's chakra, on the other hand, was coursing around him, flowing beside his magic. Mindful of the differences, Mako started the process, pulling their chakra further and further away from them.

"When I let go, I don't want you to do anything with your chakra. Your chakra will slowly return to you after I release it. Think of your chakra like a pond that has just been disturbed by a stone. Imagine the ripples going out, before slowly dissipating, the surface of the pond going still once again. As your chakra settles, I want you to slowly pull your magic back to your center. Once you feel your chakra has fully leveled out around you, I want you to reclaim control by breathing in deeply and imagining your chakra wrapping around you like a cloak. Alright, I am letting go now."

Mako slowly exhaled, watching their progress. Dumbledore and Pomfrey watched in fascination.

Draco's chakra pulsed around him as he pulled his magic to himself. Mako could see Draco's chakra become brighter as it felt true freedom, touching the invisible energies around it, learning and experiencing. Draco was doing well and was nearly finished.

Harry strained against himself to leave his chakra alone as he took hold of his magic, trying all he could to _only_ grasp his magic. Mako noticed his struggle but could do nothing to help. Harry had to do the rest on his own; Mako could not interfere.

Draco inhaled, his chakra having leveled out. His chakra shifted and began to wrap around him.

Harry continued to struggle, the effort in it becoming known even more as sweat gathered on his brow, his hands shaking. Mako wasn't concerned yet. Some people had more difficulty than others in this; however, he did become concerned when it became evident that Harry's chakra was not moving independently. Harry's chaotic magic was weaving around his chakra as Harry pulled his magic in toward himself.

Draco finished, slowly opening his eyes as his magic and chakra became still within his center. He turned to Mako, who was now staring fixedly at Harry. Draco followed his gaze, finding the sand rippling out from around Harry, until it seemed to freeze, instantly becoming flat and level with the covered floor.

Draco heard Mako gasp before he himself was suddenly able to see Harry's magic and chakra, their energies materializing as green and golden light.

Harry inhaled, feeling that his chakra had settled, despite it not being separate from his magic.

The sand was suddenly shoved out in every direction. Draco had to cover his eyes as the sand rose like a wave, slamming out from around Harry's frame. Draco's breath caught as he felt the bond between himself and Harry tremble.

Mako stood up, Draco doing so as well, before stepping back as the gold and green auras ebbed further from Harry and took form. Dumbledore stepped up beside Mako, unsure of what they should do as he gently placed Draco slightly behind himself. Draco didn't resist.

The green shifted sharply, making the sand whisk up violently before whirling around Harry who was now completely relaxed. A great head of a ghostly basilisk took form, rising above Harry, its neck seeming to blend into the rest of Harry's still moving magic and chakra swirling around him.

Harry's eyes snapped open, despite not being finished, as the gold pulsed, a ripple of power extending out and beyond Mako's humble training room.

The golden energy, for it was now not just magic or chakra, but both, encircled Harry, the markings in his eyes glowing brightly as a transparent phoenix burst forth from it to turn about and come to rest, seemingly, just above Harry's head, below the mighty basilisk spirit.

Dumbledore and the others could only stare as Harry's combined magic and chakra retreated, the two magical forms fading. The sound of Harry exhaling echoed around the room before he went limp, his eyes closing.

Mako went forward, easing Harry down to examine him. Draco held back, though he was visibly shaken, holding his wand hand against his chest.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked, coming to Harry's other side as Pomfrey hurried to get beside Mako.

Mako fought back a sigh. "I had not expected Harry's chakra to. . . ." Mako shook his head. "It makes so much sense now though."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"All living things have a form of energy that can be classified as chakra, but, as you know, only some have also been gifted with magic. Muggles only have chakra; squibs have chakra and dormant magic, which allows them to have more chakra control; and wizards have both. Then there are magical creatures, some of which are a little different. Most are like wizards, where their chakra and magic remain separate, but for others, mainly the more powerful creatures such as phoenixes and basilisks, some of their magic and chakra—"

"Are combined as one," Dumbledore breathed, his eyes locking onto Mako's.

Not long after Mako had begun teaching his students about chakra, Dumbledore had started researching chakra on his own. He was not clueless where it came to that anymore, but he was no expert either, yet.

Mako nodded. "It would explain why Harry has been having trouble. His system was torn between having his magic and chakra separate and combined. It didn't know how to incorporate this combined energy with his own magic and chakra."

Pomfrey pulled out her wand and waved it over Harry's chest.

"Professor?" Draco asked from behind Dumbledore, worry in his voice.

"He's alright, Mr. Malfoy. He's just sleeping," Pomfrey answered before narrowing her eyes. "Mako?" she asked, motioning Mako closer.

"All of his magic and chakra have completely joined. The energy is now adjusting around his heart," Mako explained. "I believe his heart will no longer be in danger, but I do not know how his casting will be affected."

"His magic is gone?" Draco asked, horrified and confused.

"In a way. His magic is now part of his chakra, just as his chakra is now part of his magic. They are one," Mako stated, before looking up at Draco. "Are you alright?"

"I-I think so, I mean, I felt a little weird for a second, but I'm okay now."

"I will examine you once we have gotten Harry into the infirmary," Pomfrey answered.

"I'm sorry Headmaster. Had I known this would happen . . ." Mako began.

"What is done is done, and at least now Harry is no longer in the danger he was in before."

O o O o O

Dumbledore eased down in the chair beside Harry's bed in the infirmary.

Pomfrey had released Draco an hour before, finding he had suffered no ill effects. He was certain Harry's other friends had already been informed of what had happened. Dumbledore wasn't concerned there. He knew Harry's friends were loyal and would not disclose anything Draco said to anyone outside their immediate circle.

Dumbledore looked down at Harry.

What they had found was both amazing and troubling.

Harry's life was no longer in danger, but his magic and chakra, as Mako had said, was no longer two separate forces. They had combined, but into what exactly, they could only guess—though Mako called the energy 'Makra'.

As one would expect, this newly created energy had aspects of both magic and chakra, and yet, it was unlike either of them. From what he had gathered from Fawkes (through feelings and gestures), Harry's magic abilities would be weak until he learned to use Makra properly, in place of magic. Dumbledore decided he would speak with Salandra once he had spoken with Harry.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, wondering for the fifth time that day why they had not discovered or considered the real problem Harry had had. Though, how could they have? He sighed, thinking back.

Harry had experienced a great amount of magical trauma throughout his life, and it didn't seem like it would ever end.

From that Halloween night where he had gained Voldemort's memories, some of his magic and a piece of his soul had only been the beginning.

Then there had been the injury he had suffered from Quirrell's curse, its effects finally just now being resolved, followed by the bond forming between him and Draco from the collapse of the Blood Wards and the Beacon Charm the following summer. And then the chaotic magic that had come about from deadly poison and life reviving tears. . . .

From the moment the basilisk venom and phoenix tears began fighting within Harry, it had started, for it was not only their conflicting magics that had disturbed Harry's system as previously thought, but their Makras.

Phoenixes and basilisks were complete opposites, their abilities making this very clear, and this was where the explanation truly was.

For phoenixes, their Makra enabled them to be reborn.

For basilisks, their Makra enabled them to kill with a mere glance or a mere drop of venom.

These two powerful creatures had polar opposite Makras; it was no wonder their energies had warred within Harry's core and why, even after the war had ended, his system had continued teetering on the edge.

Harry stirred, for which Dumbledore was uneasy and grateful about.

"Harry?" he asked, taking Harry's hand in his own.

Teddy, who was lying against Harry, sat up.

Harry squeezed his hand before slowly opening his eyes. Dumbledore tried to hide his reaction, but he was only partially successful.

Harry's eyes were now much brighter than before. Where one could have once missed or overlooked the green star, it was now impossible. And the gold ring around the iris was even more pronounced. It was practically luminescent.

"Professor?" Harry blinked. "What happened?"

Dumbledore told him what had transpired during the lesson and how they were confident his heart would no longer be at risk.

"I sense there is some bad news in all of this?" Harry inquired.

"Unfortunately, you are correct, Harry. You are going to be quite weak magically until you learn how to use Makra."

"Will I still be able to use my wand?" Harry asked, understandably overwhelmed.

"Yes, I was actually hoping you could cast something for me? I'd like to see the degree to which this has affected you, though I already have my suspicions," Dumbledore said, handing Harry his wand.

"Okay," Harry said. "Um . . . _Lumos_."

Nothing happened.

"Don't be alarmed, my boy, I had expected this might be the case. Makra is not going to be controlled like magic. It's going to take practice, and Mako has already requested some old texts from his school to try to help you in this. Luckily, you are not the only one that something like this has ever happened to."

Harry perked up at that.

"Unfortunately, Mako will need to return home with the others later this week; however, he has given permission to write to him if you have any questions, and later, perhaps during the holidays, he will return to visit," Dumbledore said.

"So all of my magic and chakra is now this . . . Makra stuff?" Harry asked, wanting clarification.

"Yes."

Harry looked down, thinking. "I—I do feel different. Before I felt, I don't know, tense all the time, but now. . . ."

"What Harry? What do you feel now?" Dumbledore was clearly interested.

Harry frowned, torn between fretting over not having magic anymore and feeling relieved about not fearing his life would end abruptly if he cast something he shouldn't have. However, he then focused on answering the question honestly, centering himself as a strange, almost foreign but so familiar feeling enveloped him, making all of his discomfort in the situation melt away.

Rising his face up to Dumbledore, he answered. "I feel . . . released."

O o O o O

_Five Weeks Later_

Snape set aside the papers he had been grading, his eyes so tired he could barely read the students' names anymore, which was why he had decided to take a break.

The past month had been a rather strenuous one, and for more reasons than usual. The second batch of schools had arrived and was actually nearly done with their six week visit. My, was he ever grateful for that.

From Egypt, there was Horus' Ancient School of Magic; from Peru, _Pradera de los Celajes_, Magic School; and from China, Taixue, School of High Sorcery. They had totaled twenty-four students. Twenty-four reasons for a vacation, nap, break, and rest.

They weren't exactly rude, obnoxious, little twerps, but they weren't intelligent, mature adults either. Snape shook his head, hearing Stephanie Somac's voice acting as some sort of conscience in his head. Something about how they were such polite sweet children and not what he was thinking. Snape smiled at the thought of Somac.

Refocusing, Snape chided himself. Somac was a kind and gentle soul, one way out of his league.

Concluding that, he brought his thoughts to someone else.

The boy was doing well, considering things, and Albus was quite pleased with his progress, despite it barely bringing him up to par with his peers, casting wise. Snape also couldn't help but feel a little pleased as well.

Not long after Harry had entered Hogwarts, he had proven to Snape that he was not his father, nor was he exactly like Lily. He had some of her qualities of course, but he had a number of other traits Snape had never before witnessed being possessed by a single person.

Resilience, compassion, wisdom, humility, and power.

Potter had been pulled from Transfiguration, Charms, and DADA so he could be instructed by Dumbledore. For cover, as it wouldn't do for the student body to know the circumstances or who was really teaching Potter, Black had stepped in and requested to teach Potter himself. This wasn't all that strange, as Black had requested a similar arrangement in Potter's second year leading to Snape teaching both Harry and Draco DADA. Also, in years past, other guardians had requested similar things for their charges. It was not forbidden, just uncommon.

Snape looked at the clock. Harry would be starting another lesson with Dumbledore right about now.

O o O o O

Winter break flew by before Harry and the others could truly enjoy it. Everyone was frankly waiting for Voldemort to do something, so were on edge practically the whole time. As it turned out, Voldemort continued to lay low, so much in fact that some people were beginning to wonder if he had decided to give up.

Most, however, knew that was highly unlikely.

Mage had not made an appearance either, though he hadn't needed to, to the relief of Harry and the rest of the Custosae.

The only time that Harry and the others felt relaxed was on Christmas day. Everyone had come to Grimmauld place, and by everyone, that included all of the Custosae — obviously without any others, including Sirius, knowing — and a few of their family members. Even Madam Bones paid a visit.

It had been a bit crowded, but Harry knew that Sirius had needed it. He needed to be reminded that no matter life's trials, it could still be enjoyed.

After the break, classes of course started again, Harry's one-on-one lessons with Dumbledore continuing. Then, the following week, the next batch of schools participating in the Immersion and Development Program arrived.

From Denmark, Durmstrang Institute brought eight students; from India, Nalanda, University of Magic came 5 students; and then from Australia, Komodo, School of Magical Arts, 7 students.

Once again, the visiting students were all excited about staying at Hogwarts and were eager to learn the magicks Hogwarts had to offer. The three visiting professors also offered lessons in their respected fields to anyone who was interested.

The professor from Nalanda offered Magical Remedies. Komodo: Elemental Basics. And Durmstrang: Warding. The only disappointing thing was that they had to choose which one to take, as all of the visiting professors insisted on holding a lecture of their subject everyday during the students' free hour. It wasn't possible to participate in multiple extra subjects.

Hermione was devastated. So, as compromise, Harry and the others split up, choosing which to take depending on their main interests.

Harry decided to learn more about Wards with Greg and Luna. Vince went with Ron, Ginny and Hermione to Elemental Basics. Draco went with Susan and Neville to Magical Remedies.

The professors were all down to earth, all three quite pleased to have students wanting to learn. The Durmstrang professor specifically was thrilled, he also happened to be the new Headmaster of Durmstrang (as Karkaroff had died the term before). Harry didn't know what to think about Baronel Vladim, but he couldn't help but feel that something was, well . . . off.

He seemed like a nice enough guy and he was definitely a competent teacher, there just seemed to be something more to him than what was being seen.

Harry and the others decided to keep an eye on him.

The Army of Hogwarts continued, though with everyone's busy schedule, they were only able to meet once a week. Also, keeping it a secret from the other schools made it even more of a challenge. However, despite all of that, it was progressing well, everyone still participating as before.

Other than that, the first week with the third set of schools went by smoothly, save for one small thing that was noticed by everyone.

Durmstrang did not get along with a few members of Slytherin House. They were fine with Draco and those he considered to be his friends, but the few like Nott and a number of the older students were clearly not on good terms with Durmstrang. There hadn't been any outright fights, yet, but Harry was certain it would only be a matter of time.

For the first week, Durmstrang had stayed with the Slytherins, and evidently that was when tensions had started between them. Draco and the others weren't sure what had happened exactly, but if rumors had any bit of truth to them, it involved pureblood beliefs. Ultimately, the underlying and unspoken issue pointed to the war.

Harry made his way up to an empty classroom Dumbledore had designated their training room. He had just come from the Come and Go Room, where he and the others were checking up on their Amici contacts. The war had been quiet for well over a month, and it was a little disconcerting — knowing Voldemort had to be up to something big for him to hold back for so long. This was why, about a week after the Chakra Release, Harry had decided they would have a mandatory check in once a week from all Custosae and Amici members. Harry just couldn't fight off the feeling that not doing this would be regretted later.

But the war was not the only thing on Harry's mind, nor on the minds of his friends. Learning to use Makra was quite a challenge, but every day Harry could feel himself improving. Makra was quite powerful; however, with that power came a strain. It was picky; it had to be twisted just right to work. It was an art, really. A frustrating one, but it was well worth it, for it led to wandless magic.

Harry could now cast a lot of simple spells without a wand, and it was actually easier that way after he had learned how to twist the Makra. He still stated the spell to make it happen, but Dumbledore was quickly getting him out of that habit, saying Harry should try to eliminate any possible handicaps as no one knew what the future held.

Handicaps. . . . Harry grimaced at the word. He had recently learned he had acquired one due to the Release — granted, it was more like a lost advantage. He could no longer Pop.

Draco and Teddy still could, which was interesting in and of itself, but the answer why came when they asked Dobby what he thought about it.

Looking up at Harry with sad eyes, Dobby answered. "Master Harry Potter no longer has pure magic. Elves pop with pure magic. It's what makes us go where we wants, where we needs to go. Master Malfoy's magic learned how to pop from Master Harry Potter's magic through the bond and Teddy was created through Master Harry Potter's magic before he only had Makra."

So that was it then. He would no longer be able to pop anywhere he wished anymore. Would definitely make things troublesome if Mage was ever needed anywhere in a hurry, though, he could just have Teddy with him and quietly tell him where he needed to go.

The bond between Draco and Harry was still intact, though it was definitely different than it was before. Draco described the feeling as immersed. When he focused his attention to the bond, it felt thick, heavy almost, though it seemed to thin out the further it got from Harry and closer to his core. Could the heaviness be the Makra? It would make sense if it was.

Harry came to the hallway that led to the training room with Dumbledore.

Going to the door, Harry thought to a decision he had come to just a week ago, and what he was planning to do today because of it.

He had been thinking about it for a long while, especially since Remus had been killed. He was still trying to forgive himself for not telling Remus the truth about himself . . . about Mage. Though, even if he had, it wouldn't have changed things, but he couldn't help but wonder if Remus would have had something to say if he knew the plans that would lead to his death had been put together by a child, no matter if he created them with Albus Dumbledore.

But he couldn't change the past, just learn from it.

He had thought long and hard about telling Sirius, had fought and argued with himself and had even discussed it with Ron and the others. The decision they had ultimately come to was the sad truth that Sirius could never be told, at least while the war was still going on.

He was still coming to terms with the passing of Remus, and throwing this on him now wouldn't help matters at all. If anything, it would complicate everything and damage their work against Voldemort. They couldn't afford that now, no matter how much Harry wanted to tell him the truth.

But what if something happened? What if he, as Mage, died? Could he make one of his friends have to tell everyone where Harry was once they started wondering where he had gone should that happen? Would they believe them? Even if it was Hagrid telling them? He couldn't do that to them, but he also couldn't fathom telling anyone who he was right now.

Except one.

Albus Dumbledore.

After a long Custosae meeting, they had agreed that if anyone outside the Custosae should be told, it was him. He would be able to choose the best course of action (with Griphook who already knew) should anything dire take place. But Harry was having second thoughts.

Dumbledore looked to Mage as a confidant, as an equal, and at times, Harry was sure, as a mentor.

Could he take that away from Albus? Surely after being looked upon as a leader, the pillar of light in the Wizarding World for decades, Albus had found comfort in finding he wasn't really alone. That there was someone else who shared his burden and had similar struggles in leading.

Would Albus lose that once he learned Mage was Harry? Or would something better be gained?

It was all very difficult and confusing.

On the one hand, he didn't know what Albus would do if he told him, but he also couldn't stomach the thought of Albus learning Mage was Harry from someone else under any circumstances. Especially after getting even closer to him through the Makra lessons.

Harry's hand closed around the doorknob. He briefly closed his eyes, telling himself he would tell Albus after this day's lesson. He would reveal his biggest secret to the first man he had ever looked up to and respected. Harry only hoped that afterward Albus would not be disappointed or hurt.

With that last thought, Harry opened the door and entered.

* * *

_Next Part: __Taken_


	53. Book 4 Pt 6: Taken

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

**Questions Concerning:**

_Voldemort_: There is only one Voldemort. Because the horcruxes are of Voldemort, Voldemort can use them to bring himself back without much trouble (which is the whole point of them). Voldemort used the diary to get the strength he needed, which was why he had Crouch Jr. carryout the ritual on the diary (Bk2 Pt 14). The Voldemort from first year and the Voldemort from the diary came together. Hope that answers any questions about it.

Again, there is only one Voldemort around. There is **not** a spirit Voldemort lying in wait to strike.

A/N: This part is a little shorter than most of my others, but I decided I couldn't leave you all hanging from the last one. It is also probably written at a faster pace than some of my others. *shrug* Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**- - - Book 4 — Part 6: Taken**

_10:30 am_

Draco tried not to roll his eyes when he passed by lovesick girls stalking Viktor Krum. He felt bad for the guy, but was privately grateful he didn't have to deal with idiotic females doing that to him. He was also glad Krum and the others from Durmstrang were no longer staying in Slytherin House. The tension between them and a few of the Slytherins had been so thick it had been hard to breathe at times — wondering when curses would start flying.

Draco shook his head. Despite that bit of drama, things were going quite well, even Harry's setback seemed to be resolving itself.

With Dumbledore's one-on-one instruction, Harry's skills were becoming honed and refined. Harry's improvement in spellcasting was quite amazing, and the fact he was passing his new acquired knowledge to them made it all even better. None of them, save Harry, had much of a handle on wandless magic yet, but they were determined to at least get simple spells down before the end of the summer.

During the break, Dumbledore had received some books from Mako to provide further help to Harry. Draco was sure they were putting the books to good use, though right about now the lesson was usually finished. Harry was probably telling him. . . .

Draco shook himself, hoping Dumbledore would take it well.

Heading to the library, Draco wondered if Vince and Greg had started on their Potion's assignment yet. He knew he needed to get it started soon, since the 5 feet of parchment on the Draught of Peace was not going to be an easy thing he could complete in one night. The others were currently in Transfiguration or resting in their common rooms, but they had planned on meeting in the Come and Go Room some time before dinner.

Rounding the corner, he heard it before he saw it.

"You Filthy Halfblood!" a fifth year Slytherin girl screeched as a red beam of light went past her.

Draco rolled out of the way as the curse barely missed him. Pulling out his wand, he quickly took in the situation.

Five people, all with wands out. It currently seemed to be two versus three, two of them being students from Durmstrang. They were at least sixth years.

"I'll kill you! _Diffindo_!" Nott bellowed, firing at the one who had likely cast the unknown red curse. Draco wasn't so sure that it had been a simple stupefy.

Draco, not knowing what else to do, but not wanting to see blood spilt, immediately conjured a _protego _in front of the Durmstrang student. The curse was deflected into the wall.

"Stay out of this Malfoy!" Nott snarled. "This is none of your concern!"

Several more curses flew, Draco dodging several as he tried to stupefy those who seemed to be firing the more harmful curses. At that point, he just wanted them all to be unarmed. However, he soon learned more spells were being fired . . . from behind him.

Turning, he was just able to make out four more Slytherins, three of them going for the other Durmstrang student who was somehow still defiantly holding his own against them. The other Durmstrang boy was currently on the floor, unconscious.

The fourth Slytherin had his attention on Draco. He was a seventh year Slytherin named Chris Warrington. Draco had very little doubt that he was a death eater in training, if not one already. An instant later, Draco was forced to defend himself as a nasty spell rocketed forth from Warrington's wand, right at him. His shield managed to hold, but he was slammed back. Hard.

Draco went to parry, but was bashed again with another spell. The next thing he heard before his vision darkened was more spells being fired, and a horrible pain filled cry that had immediately followed one of the last curses he ever wanted to hear.

"_CRUCIO!!!_"

O o O o O

_Fifteen Minutes Earlier_

"Very good, Harry," Dumbledore praised.

They were working on Charms, trying to turn a sheet of parchment into an origami dove.

"Hmm, looks a little lopsided though," Harry said, critiquing himself. "I mean, look at its wing. It's all warped."

"Well, this is your first attempt. Don't be so hard on yourself," Dumbledore reminded with a smile.

Harry shrugged a little, feeling his Makra going back into his skin from his wand. He looked down, realizing the lesson was nearly over and that he was going to have to keep the promise to himself soon and tell Dumbledore. Everything.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked, noticing something was off.

"Professor, I—" Harry paused, trying to figure out how to start. This was not something he could simply blurt out, after all.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now, but the longer I've waited . . . I don't know, it just became harder to share. It's complicated, and I'm still afraid of what will happen once I tell you. I don't want things to change, but things will change once I tell you. It can't _not_ change."

Dumbledore frowned. "Harry, there is nothing that you can tell me that will change how I see you. You will always be Harry to me." Dumbledore smiled softly, his eyes holding an even softer twinkle. "Hagrid told me what you had said when he first met you. 'Just Harry'."

Harry closed his eyes at that, his heart pounding so hard he was afraid Dumbledore could hear it. He opened his eyes and stared at a moon on Dumbledore's sleeve.

Dumbledore steadily grew concerned at Harry's silence. What was he so afraid to tell?

"Harry?"

"'Just Harry'. . . . I haven't been 'just Harry' for a long time. Not since first year," Harry managed, deciding easing into the truth was all he could do — while silently hoping Dumbledore would catch on and he wouldn't have to say the truth outright.

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly, taking a step toward him. "It is not our abilities that make us. It is our choices."

"I know, and that is what is making this so hard. Our choices do not only make us, but can make others. Telling you this cou—"

Harry gasped, his wand hand rushing up to grip his chest as if he had just been struck. His eyes widened as he felt a rush of emotion and magic from Draco through the bond. His Makra twisted in his center.

Fear and outrage, confusion and pain.

Something horrible was happening. Something right that moment.

"Draco!" he rasped, pulling out his wand and bolting out the door.

He ran to the library, knowing Draco had planned on starting his essay there, as he had promised to meet him there later.

Dumbledore was right behind him, and not ten steps out the door they heard the pain filled cries. Cries that could only be caused by one thing. Both Harry and Dumbledore knew the unique piercing tone that was only produced by a victim under that curse.

"Get behind me, Harry!" Dumbledore ordered, somehow passing him without much trouble as they came to the hall not far from the library.

Nott was standing over a Durmstrang boy, still holding his crucio on him. Draco was slumped against the far wall. There was two other forms on the floor, still – a Durmstrang boy and a Slytherin girl.

Harry had never seen anyone cast so quickly and furiously. Dumbledore was livid.

Harry only managed to disarm one of the others as Dumbledore took care of the rest with lightning fast casting. The attackers had barely been able to lift their wands toward Harry and Dumbledore before they lost their wands, were slammed back and forced down with ropes wrapping around them.

"I will only ask this once," Dumbledore fumed. "What has happened here and why?"

No one answered, but held their heads up defiantly, even as the ropes coiled around them.

Harry hurried to Draco, who was slowly trying to lift himself from the floor.

"Draco, are you hurt?" Harry asked.

"No-no, check on him though. He was . . . under it for a long time," Draco managed, motioning to the now twitching boy a few yards away.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the obvious culprits as he flicked his wand. Something silver shot out and away. Harry recognized it as a messenger patronus, which he had seen done before by Sirius and others.

Harry turned his attention to the Durmstrang boy Draco had motioned to. He had seen him a few times hanging out with Krum, but had not really had the opportunity to even learn his name.

He knelt beside him, gently taking hold of his shoulder.

"Just relax, Madam Pomfrey is coming," he said, noticing a few more people entering the hall. Shocked students and professors.

Trembling, the Durmstrang student moved his hand toward Harry, though it was more like a flop. Harry grabbed it, finding that the older boy had tears in his eyes. But something . . . didn't seem right.

The boy suddenly grinned. _Grinned _— after just having been subjected to a crucio for a solid twenty seconds. Harry was about to pull away, but couldn't as the boy met his eyes and something yanked.

"Gotcha."

The last thing he saw was the hallway floor, contorting in a bizarre fashion as what could only be a portkey took hold of them both. . . .

O o O o O

Harry landed on hard gravel covered in a fine layer of snow. The Durmstrang student coughed, not moving from where he had landed — partly on top of Harry. He still had the grin on his face. Harry pulled his hand free and was about to look around, his breath visible in the cold air. Snow was falling.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, so kind of you to join us," a voice said not twelve feet away from him.

Voldemort.

Harry slowly raised his face, clenching his jaw as he found himself surrounded.

Voldemort was directly in front of him, a dozen masked death eaters on either side of him.

"MacNair, help your nephew up and bring him to me," Voldemort said.

A large death eater stepped up from the ranks and went to him, heaving the larger boy up and away from Harry. Harry slowly stood up and backed away, only to bump into a large stone object behind him. Harry glanced up, only to find the very last thing he would have ever thought he'd see at a time like this.

His mother's face.

"You look surprised, Harry. Don't you know where you are? You are in Godric's Hollow . . . the place where you had become The-Boy-Who-Lived," Voldemort said as MacNair brought his nephew to him. "You have done well, Poliakoff, very well. You will be rewarded. Hold out your left arm."

Poliakoff, still riddled with tremors after suffering the _Cruciatus__, _gazed up at Voldemort before going to his knees and somehow lifting his arm. Unsteadily, he held his arm up, until Voldemort grabbed it and whipped out his wand, placing his wand's tip firmly at the center of Poliakoff's inner forearm.

Poliakoff gasped, but it was not of pain, but elation.

"Thank you, my Lord. Thank you," he gushed as the Dark Mark appeared on his skin.

Harry felt sick, disgusted, and horrified.

Voldemort smiled back as MacNair helped Poliakoff away. Harry remained as he was, his right hand still gripping his wand he had thankfully not put away before. Voldemort turned his eyes back to him, before looking above him at the statue of the Potters.

"Such a wasted piece of stone," he sighed, before focusing back on Harry. "Well, Harry, I'm afraid I don't have time for pleasantries, and the way you are gripping your wand, I'd say you're not in the mood for them."

"You, pleasantries?" Harry couldn't help but retort.

Voldemort chuckled. Actually chuckled. "Oh, come now, Harry, surely you know by now I am not without repartee."

Harry didn't respond as he continued to feel the cold air seep through his robes, snowflakes gathering in his hair. He whispered a warming charm on himself. If he was going to fight, he was going to ensure his hands were warm at least. Numb hands were not good for dueling.

Voldemort paused, taking in Harry's eyes, no doubt having taken notice of the gold outline and the dark green star. He paid no mind to the simple warming charm.

"I find myself . . . intrigued, Harry. What did you do to make your eyes as they are?"

"I didn't really do anything actually," Harry answered honestly. No harm would come with that reply.

"Oh? A prank then? I have heard your father was into such trivial things."

Harry shrugged, deciding to simply let Voldemort believe what he wished.

Voldemort smiled, taking a step forward. "You must be wondering how I have managed to take you from the one place most people believe to be beyond my reach."

"It doesn't look like you had much to do with it. It was Poliakoff who got me."

Voldemort lashed out, suddenly furious, slashing his arm through the air at him. "Fool! It was I who orchestrated it! I who created the enhanced portkey!"

Harry felt magic try to force him back, and he felt a large concentration of it at his neck. He focused his Makra to hold Voldemort's angry magic back, also conscious of the fact his battle robes had taken the brunt of it. This caused Voldemort's eyes to widen slightly in surprise.

"I admit, getting you was difficult. It had taken my spies several weeks to pin down a rough schedule of your habits and special lessons with your pathetic godfather of yours so they would know when and where to act."

"So the fight was planned then," Harry stated. It wasn't a question, he had come to that conclusion soon after arriving.

"Yes, quite humorous actually. The hostility between the few members of Slytherin House and Durmstrang must have been quite convincing. I know most of Durmstrang was siding with the few from their school that had been in on it. It had even convinced that foolish half vampire of theirs into thinking there was an actual issue."

"Headmaster Baronel Vladim is a half vampire?"

"Yes, a Dhampir. At first, I had been hopeful that I would be able to convince him to stand at my side, but he refused. The fool."

"So you had spies?" Harry asked, deciding talking was better than fighting. No time for pleasantries, eh?

"Just a few in one of the three visiting schools each time. It was really quite easy to gather the necessary information. Some of my spies didn't even know they were spies. Had Dumbledore not been so paranoid concerning your safety, I may have been able to bring about this day sooner. But he withheld the visiting schools from sharing the Gryffindor Dorms for the first week every time. It really put a damper on the gathering of information, but in the end, it didn't matter. You are here now."

Voldemort's wand fell from his sleeve and into his hand.

"You've been taught how to duel, I presume?" Voldemort asked as he motioned his death eaters to step back. They obliged.

"Yes," Harry answered stiffly, his eyes boring into Voldemort's, still not having moved from his stance.

"I want there to be no mistake in anyone's mind who of the two of us is the strongest. So you and I will duel here, Harry, when there is no Dumbledore or Mage to help you, and no mother to die for you."

Harry tightened his grip on his wand. He was not at his best. The spells at his disposal were limited now because of his Makra. He had many simple spells down, of course, but anything considered advanced, such as spells beyond fifth year. . . . He currently only had a handful of them. It was like for each powerful spell he wanted to be able to cast, he had to climb a great wall every time, learning how to use his Makra properly to get out what he wanted. If only there had been a way to break through that wall. Maybe then he would not be so unprepared now.

"We bow to each other, Harry," Voldemort reminded gently, as if teaching. "Dumbledore would not want you to forget your manners, would he?"

Harry straightened, stepping away from the statue, a testament of the night where death had been defied. He would not let his disadvantage hold him back now.

"Bow to Death, Harry," Voldemort said.

"I have," Harry answered before he gave a brief bow, which Voldemort returned in the same fashion, never letting his eyes stray from him. "He bowed back."

"Did he now?" Voldemort sneered, not impressed.

"I survived a bite from a Basilisk, you tell me."

"I had been most displeased that you had managed to escape death then. But no matter, you are going to die very soon now, and by my hand."

Harry went into a dueling stance. Today was the day he would either die or kill. He knew it.

"Straight-backed and proud, the way your father died . . ." Voldemort said, pleased. "And now -- we duel."

Voldemort started swiftly, but didn't go all out. Harry knew Voldemort was testing him, seeing how much he knew and how skilled he was.

"Very good, Harry!" Voldemort praised in a taunting tone. "But is dodging and blocking all you've been taught?"

The death eaters had backed further away, encircling the square of Godric Hollow and keeping what Harry immediately identified as a ward circle. They had formed it the moment he had arrived. It blocked all magical traces and roots. Traces and roots were essential to portkeys, apparation, and even other forms of travel, including floo travel and house elf travel.

No help was coming, and he would not be leaving.

Well, if he couldn't leave that meant they could not either. And though he was not at his best, they still did not know what he was capable of.

Throwing simple offensive spells, Harry hoped to make Voldemort underestimate him further, giving him an opportunity to strike.

"You disappoint me, Harry. I had been told from many of your fellow students that you were something of a prodigy."

"Well, I guess you heard wrong," Harry answered simply, dodging another curse. "Does it disappoint you to find that a boy that has defied you time and time again is nothing special? Do you feel as if you are an inadequate Dark Lord? I mean, come on, I'm not even an adult yet and I've faced you more than most, and I'm still here."

"You've been lucky, nothing more. But your luck is about to run out!" Voldemort snarled, now evidently running out of patience. "_Diffindo!_ _Crucio!_"

Harry dodged them, barely. The crucio hit the ground behind him, and the diffindo tore a chunk from the statue.

Harry could feel sweat gathering on his brow, despite the chill in the air, and he now had to heave in the cold air to catch his breath. Makra lessons always tired him some, but having a serious duel afterwards was utterly exhausting.

Voldemort could tell he was growing tired, so he paused. "I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you. After tonight, no one will ever again question my power. After tonight if they speak of you, they'll only speak of how you begged for death. And how I, being a merciful Lord . . . obliged."

"You really are a lunatic," Harry stated. "Do you think you can intimidate me like that? I'm not afraid of death like you are."

"I have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality!" Voldemort yelled, now advancing with no restraint. Thrusting his wand forward and twisting it about in the air, sharply. "I have conquered death! I have no need to fear it!"

A dark, nasty magic shot out, like a whirlwind of black sand.

Harry reacted, forcing his Makra out through his wand in attempt to bat the advancing onslaught away. Harry gasped, feeling it punch through his initial defense, slamming him back against the statue, but he was not about to remain idle.

Releasing an enraged shout, he pulsed his Makra outwards from his center and thrust his free hand hard to the left. The black tentacle-like wisps licked at his robes, trying to encircle his limbs, but he continued to lash out, all the while feeling sharp pain run up his skin where the darkness had touched.

For a long moment he was surrounded by it, and he could not even see the snow falling, couldn't feel the cold air on his face, but then his Makra overcame it.

"AHHH!!!"

The darkness ripped away from Harry, like a swarm of enraged wasps, and rocketed toward an unsuspecting death eater in the circle. It had been that death eater who had screamed.

Harry collapsed, his hands easily sinking into the inch thick snow as he tried to gather his strength once more. He knew Voldemort had only just started.

"Keep the circle! He is mine!" Voldemort ordered, before looking down at Harry.

Harry didn't lift his face, still looking at his hands pressed in the snow as he tried to catch his breath. He had red, whip-like marks along portions of his skin where the evil spell had been able to touch. He did not want to think how the death eater looked who had taken the full brunt of it.

"You see, Harry, you are no match for me. Even now, you are on your knees before me, and though you managed to repel a good portion of that spell, you have exhausted yourself in doing so. I can sense it. You have no magic left. I have just checked."

"No magic doesn't mean no match," Harry stated as he slowly got to his feet. "_ARDESCO!_"

Voldemort was almost too slow, having to overcome his astonishment to respond in time, but he managed to deflect the huge fireball, into yet another ill prepared death eater.

Voldemort, now utterly and completely enraged, brought his wand up and about, his eyes unrelentingly sharp. Voldemort was no longer playing games. He was no longer amused.

"**_CRUCIO_!**"

It was so fast Harry wasn't even able to turn. It hit him.

Harry knew it would be bad, but it was worse. He felt so much pain he couldn't even scream out. Though an instant later, he felt something even more powerful, welling up inside of him, enraged.

Voldemort stopped, Harry finding him suddenly right over him.

How long had he been under the curse? How long had he been arched in the snow? When had his nose started bleeding?

"You are a fool, Harry Potter, and you will lose . . . everything," Voldemort whispered, bending down closer to him. He was so close, his breath, visible in the cold, actually brushed against Harry's cheek.

Voldemort pulled away and stepped back, his wand now held aloft.

"I will show the world what happens to those who defy me," Voldemort said, Harry now struggling to get up once again as Voldemort continued to distance himself. "Starting with their beloved 'boy-who-lived'."

Harry lifted his hand and gripped the edge of the stone statue.

"A fitting place, wouldn't you say, to end you? At the foot of this statue," Voldemort said as he actually waited for Harry to use it to raise himself up to stand. "Good bye, Harry Potter."

Harry held his ground, knowing there was nothing he could do to dodge the unmistakable cursed fire rushing toward him.

Fiendfyre.

It was relentless, surrounding him and quenching all moisture, the roar of the flames covering up all other sound. The statue cracked and the edges crumbled before Voldemort extinguished the living fire.

There was nothing left where Harry had been standing, save a charred phoenix wand.

Voldemort smirked and summoned the wand to him wandlessly. "A nice prize."

O o O o O

* * *

A/N: Well, I suppose some of you are now wishing I had just left you all with the previous cliffhanger. . . . Sorry. . . . Also, for those of you wondering why their wands didn't connect--they hadn't cast at the same time.

_Next Part: __Hopeless_


	54. Book 4 Pt 7: Hopeless

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

**

* * *

**

**- - - Book 4 — Part 7: Hopeless**

Draco was helped up by McGonagall, the others quickly being handled by Dumbledore and Flitwick for questioning. Snape arrived soon after and left with Dumbledore.

Everything was happening so fast Draco felt as if he was only along for the ride.

"Are you alright, Mr. Malfoy. Can you tell us what happened?" McGonagall asked kindly.

How did he get to the infirmary so fast?

And what had happened?

Happened.

Harry had been taken, right before their eyes, that's what had happened.

"I was going to the library. I was going to meet Harry there after he was finished with his lesson," Draco answered, for the first time looking up at McGonagall.

Pomfrey was doing something at the side table. The unconscious Durmstrang boy was in the bed not far from him, under the guard of Flitwick.

"Yes?" McGonagall prompted, since Draco had paused.

"And I heard fighting as I went around the corner. I was almost hit with a red spell. I don't think it was a stupefy. Nott, Parkinson, and Ruguntine were fighting with two Durmstrang students." Draco shook his head. "Spells went flying, and then the next thing I realized, there were four other Slytherins. Warrington hit me with a spell that I blocked, but I hit the wall. I'm not exactly sure what happened next, but then Nott . . . he cast the _Cruciatus.__"_

McGonagall's lips thinned dangerously.

"Where could he have taken Harry?" Draco asked, his thoughts understandably straying.

"The Headmaster is working on finding him, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall soothed, but Draco only became more agitated.

"He's in trouble!" Draco suddenly blurted, trying to sit up, despite his aching head due to hitting the wall. "Professor, I can feel it," he continued, his hand gripping the front of his robes over his heart.

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy. We are doing everything we can to find him," Flitwick said.

Draco's heart began to race, a sense of total helplessness rushing over him just like the feeling one gets from seeing a loved one immersed in terrible pain. He could feel the thickness over the bond tighten painfully, so tight it felt as if he himself was getting strangled.

"Poppy!" McGonagall cried as Draco was suddenly gasping for breath.

"I—I can't get to him! Why can't I get to him?!" Draco cried, finding himself unable to carry out a pop in attempt to go to Harry directly. "Harry!"

He grabbed Pomfrey's wrist, suddenly finding her right beside him as he felt a horrifying twist across the bond threatening the very existence of it.

"He needs help!" Draco screamed desperately. "_Dobby!_"

-Pop-

"Master!"

"Go to Harry now! He's in trouble!" Draco ordered, now struggling against Pomfrey who was trying to lay him down.

Dobby nodded quickly, his ears flopping wildly as he concentrated.

–P-----

Dobby gasped. "Dobby cannot Master! There is no connection! Dobby cannot go to wheres he is, there is a block!"

"What! That's impossible!" Draco exclaimed.

Pomfrey and McGonagall were now both watching the exchange between master and elf, Flitwick's eyes growing wide in alarm. He knew the implications of this.

Suddenly, Draco closed his eyes and shuddered, as if he had just witnessed something particularly gruesome. His eyes then snapped open, wide in horrified alarm.

"Oh, Merlin, please no," he breathed, unexpectedly incredibly weak.

He had only felt something like this once before, and that had been in the Chamber of Secrets . . . when they had nearly lost Harry. Only this was far worse. He felt Harry's Makra within the bond tear away, ripping from the bond without any sign of stopping. It was hot and unrestrained. Violent and abrupt. There was nothing he could have ever done to have prepared himself for it.

The next thing McGonagall and the others saw was Draco's eyes roll up into his head as he went completely limp.

O o O o O

Voldemort grinned as he handed the orbs out to four death eaters he had specifically selected for the task. He was very happy, nearly jittery with what was going to take place very soon. Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and the Ministry were about to witness an undeniable display of his power. They were going to have such a crash of morale that they were not going to have any will to fight, and . . . well, even if they still managed to put up a fight, he was invincible. No one could kill him now; the prophesy had said so.

"We are ready, My Lord," they said in unison.

"Then go, you know what to do."

And so they left, each holding a bright glowing sphere in their right hands.

O o O o O

_Hogsmeade – Just before Noon_

With the sun high above them, people went to and from the many shops along the snow covered streets of Hogsmeade. It was like any other day to them, but it would soon become a day none of them would ever forget.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a man boomed from the middle of the busiest street.

He looked like any normal man, save for the glowing orb in his left hand. His right hand was currently holding his wand, its point positioned at the side of his neck to amplify his voice.

"I have been requested to deliver a message to all of you! A message of great importance and one that will make history!" he continued, his voice so loud it echoed even beyond the village.

To say the least, he had gotten the attention of all of the people in Hogsmeade.

He then put the orb on the ground and stepped back.

Suddenly, a gray beam of light shot up from out of it, and then expanded out, before revealing a scene within its light. At first, it was hard to make out what it was trying to display, but then a face came into view high above them, in clear view for all to see.

Voldemort.

There were scattered screams, but for the most part, everyone was too stunned to do anything but stare.

"I know it must be a shock to see me out in the open like this, so to speak, but I could not keep my victory to myself for long and desired to share it. If you have not heard by now, Harry Potter has been kidnapped from right under the nose of Albus Dumbledore and within the very walls of Hogwarts. As some of you may have guessed, he was brought directly into my hands." Voldemort grinned maliciously. "Here, let me show you. . . ."

Voldemort's face vanished, soon to be replaced with the stone statue many immediately recognized. The monument to the Potters in Godric Hollow. Directly in front of it was Harry Potter, clearly worn and tired but standing defiantly in front of the form they instantly identified as Voldemort.

It was a recording, taken from an angle behind and to the side of Voldemort. They could see sweat gathering on Harry's face, despite the falling snow, his breath visible in the air.

"**CRUCIO!**"

The people in the streets cried out in horror as the spell hit The-Boy-Who-Lived and caused him to collapse, thrashing. They held their breath as Voldemort held the spell for several long seconds as he approached Harry before releasing the curse.

"You are a fool, Harry Potter, and you will lose . . . everything," they heard Voldemort say, kneeling down over Harry.

Those watching were utterly petrified, unable to turn away as Voldemort got back up and stepped away his wand held up in clear view for the visual recorder.

"I will show the world what happens to those who defy me," Voldemort said. "Starting with their beloved 'boy-who-lived'."

Despite the situation, the crowd watched in wonder and pride as Harry slowly began to rise to his feet, his eyes never wavering.

"A fitting place, wouldn't you say, to end you? At the foot of this statue," Voldemort commented, waiting for Harry to straighten up fully. "Good bye, Harry Potter."

The fire roared forth, and there was no denying the power Voldemort wielded as it engulfed Harry and the renowned statue.

A moment later, Voldemort snuffed out the flames, revealing the damage left behind. The scene faded, Voldemort's face coming back into full view.

"Harry Potter is dead. As you and the majority of Britain's Wizarding World just witnessed, I killed him myself. No one is beyond my reach. However, I am not without mercy. I will give a chance for the Ministry to surrender, peacefully. Minister, I look forward to seeing you. I'm coming."

As the light faded and the orb disintegrated, no one moved, for what could any of them do?

O o O o O

_Diagon Alley _

There was barely a dry eye in the entire alley. They had all witnessed it, had seen the murder of Harry James Potter — The-Boy-Who-Lived.

How had this happened?

What would happen now?

What could be done now?

O o O o O

_Ministry _

The Aurors scrambled, trying to make sense of what they had just been shown as Ministry employees began running to and fro, unsure what they should do now but wanting — needing — to do something.

O o O o O

_Hogwarts _

The orb crumbled in front of the Headmaster's place as the sound of weeping continued to grow in the Great Hall.

An owl had delivered it, dropping it directly at the center of the head table before activating. Because it was not a harmful object, it came through the wards without a problem, the owl evidently having been told exactly when and where to drop it.

Albus Dumbledore was not in the Great Hall, he was with a number of Aurors at the Ministry, trying to find a lead on Harry; so all eyes fell onto the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

"Everyone will be confined to the Great Hall until further notice," McGonagall declared, her voice barely concealing her despair as she stood. "What we have just witnessed may be a hoax. Do not panic, it's what the Dark Lord wants."

The frightened students could only watch as McGonagall hurried out of the hall.

O o O o O

_Atrium of the Ministry of Magic_

Dumbledore felt a lump grow in his throat as chaos ensued.

It shouldn't have come to this. It shouldn't have ended this way. Harry was supposed to live through and well beyond the war! He wasn't supposed to die! Not now, not like that!

Dumbledore began to bow his head, tears filling his eyes even though he was trying to keep himself composed, but then he felt it. Powerful magic surged into the area, and he knew_ he_ was there. Somewhere within the Ministry.

Dumbledore rotated on his heel, rushing to the Minister's office, very certain about where Voldemort was now headed.

No matter what he was feeling now, no matter who had been lost, he could not and would not give into despair.

The war was not over.

Not yet.

No matter how hopeless it seemed.

O o O o O

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. A very short part and maybe a bit choppy (which was sort of the point), but from the title of the next part below, I feel I don't need to tell you some (hopefully) impressive stuff is coming....

_Next Part: __Mage's Wrath  
_


	55. Book 4 Pt 8: Mage's Wrath

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

**

* * *

**

**- - - Book 4 — Part 8: Mage's Wrath**

_Godric Hollow - 10:45 am_

The fiendfyre erupted from Voldemort's wand and rushed at him without any pause.

There was nothing he could do as he felt the unrestrained heat enclose around him, felt the snow in his hair and on his clothes evaporate instantly. He needed to get out of there! He needed to go some place safe! He attempted to weave the flames around him, using his knowledge gained from Voldemort's memories, but the Makra resisted, twisting by its own will.

And then it happened.

He felt power, immense energy that could not, would not, be denied.

Flames filled his vision, the howl of the merciless blaze roaring in his ears as he felt an even hotter sensation run across his skin, surging from his center.

He was consumed.

O o O

The sound of wind brushing through trees came to his ears as a hush of something above alerted him to the fact he was not alone.

"'Arry? 'Arry can yuh hear me?"

"Hagrid?" Harry asked, slowly opening his eyes.

Hagrid was kneeling beside him, looking very relieved, and hovering all around him were . . . Pixies.

"Oh, thank Merlin," he continued before helping Harry sit up.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"In the Forbidden Forest, Harry Potter," a voice answered to his right.

Harry turned. "Firenze?"

The centaur nodded. "I was led here by a few pixies roughly an hour ago. After draping my cloak over you, I immediately left for Hagrid."

Harry looked down at himself, finding himself covered in ashes, as well as, thankfully, the centaur's cloak. The fire had obviously claimed everything he had had on him in Godric's Hollow, even his shoes.

"What happened?" Harry asked in confusion, the question referring to more than simply how he had ended up there.

"You arrived here as ashes and flames!" a pixie shouted, landing on Hagrid's shoulder. "And then you just . . . you were just here!"

"The Phoenix Makra," Harry breathed, now taking a closer look at his hands. They looked smaller. Not too small, but he could definitely tell they were not as big as they were the last time he had seen them. What had happened to him?

"I also took the liberty of telling Hagrid to bring a package of items and cloths for you," Firenze added.

Hagrid handed him a short stack of folded cloths, an old pair of shoes roughly Harry's size, as well as a Custosae kit. Harry recognized it as Hagrid's kit.

"I didn't have time tuh tell the others what was goin' on. The moment Firenze came to my house, I grabbed what I could and followed 'im over here. 'Arry, what happened? Dumbledore's been lookin' fer yuh. He's at the Ministry right now gettin' the Aurors to start searchin'."

"I was taken to Godric's Hollow," Harry said, before quickly telling him what had happened there.

"Blimey, Harry. What should we do now?" Hagrid asked.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"About noon," Hagrid answered, looking at his watch.

"Voldemort's not going to stop now that he believes he's killed me. Knowing him, he's going to want to gloat," Harry said, patting the ashes around him and hoping to find his wand. "Blast. The fire must have destroyed my wand too."

"Are you sure you still need it?" another small pixie voice asked knowingly, this one from above him.

Harry looked up and found a royal looking pixie.

"I am very old, young wizard, and I know true power when I feel it. And yours, mage, is one that has no need for magical sticks of wood."

Harry paused, before looking to Hagrid.

"Try s'methin' 'Arry. The chief pixie could be right," Hagrid prompted.

Harry waved his hands over the old pair of shoes and whispered the proper renewal charm. He felt his Makra respond without any resistance, without any struggle whatsoever. His Makra was now even more responsive than how his magic had been in his first and second year at Hogwarts.

Smiling broadly, he stared at the shoes, which were now as good as new.

"Good show, Harry!" Hagrid said, clapping.

"Wow," Harry said, about to say something more when Hagrid gave a start and pulled out his Custosae coin.

"'Arry," he said, a little alarmed, handing him the coin.

It was the image of the Ministry, and down at the corner was Albus' name, telling them he had been the one to activate the distress call. A moment later, the coin heated up again, once again showing the Ministry, but with Madam Bones' name.

"I need to get over there," Harry stated before immediately putting on the shirt from the pile Hagrid had given him after casting a quick _scourgify_ on himself. He couldn't explain it, but he knew he couldn't waste much time. "Tell the Custosae I'm alright and spread the word to the Amici. Mage is going to deal with Voldemort."

"Are yeh sure you're ready, Harry? Yuh just woke," Hagrid questioned, holding up the cloak for Harry so he could get dressed the rest of the way. Harry wasn't too concerned with modesty at the moment, but appreciated Hagrid's assistance nonetheless.

"The moment I found myself in Godric's Hollow this morning, I knew today was going to be the day when it would either be me or him. Trust me, Hagrid, I think I have a way to finally end all of this. Completely," Harry answered, now putting on the shoes with practiced ease before handing back Firenze's cloak.

"What else should I tell 'em?" Hagrid asked. "Anythin' we should do?"

"Keep the school protected, but tell the Amici who can to head for the Ministry. If I can do what I'm planning, I want them to evacuate everyone they can from the place, just to be safe."

"What are yuh plannin', Harry?" Hagrid asked suspiciously and worriedly.

"The only thing I think will really work," Harry said, securing the kit to himself and taking out a polyjuice-glamour pill. Charming his clothes, he then took the pill, morphing into Mage. Casting the last bit of the disguise with his hands, he looked to Hagrid. "How do I look?"

"Like Mage."

Harry gave a short nod. "Thanks, Hagrid," he said, his thanks expressing much more than simple gratitude. He was thanking him for everything he had ever done for him.

"Wait, how yuh gettin' to the Ministry?" Hagrid asked, not allowing himself to get choked up.

"If I'm right, I should be able to flame there, like how Fawkes can. I'm going to target Albus. Shouldn't be too different from popping."

Hagrid nodded in understanding. "Alright then. Good luck, 'Arry."

Harry stepped back, the pixies all staring at him. Firenze was behind Hagrid. "Thanks for getting Firenze. And Firenze, thanks for getting Hagrid," Harry respectively thanked.

"You're welcome, Potter," Firenze answered, the pixies beaming from the thanks.

With that, Harry rotated on his heel, flames instantaneously erupting all over him, but strangely, they didn't burn. They were much like the fire in floo travel, only they were red and gold. Harry's form, now totally engulfed, suddenly vanished, the blaze collapsing into a fine point as it released a very crisp boom.

It was 12:12.

O o O o O

_Hogwarts – 12:05_

Hermione, Neville, and Greg were in the infirmary with Draco. They had managed to convince Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall to allow them to stay.

Draco was still out of it, but at least he was no longer outright unconscious. He had woken up ten minutes prior.

"You think Harry's alright?" Neville asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered honestly.

The three of them were sitting beside Draco's bed.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, feeling her mirror alert her to someone contacting her.

Checking to make sure Madam Pomfrey was still busy in her office, Hermione went to the far end of the infirmary, Greg and Neville casting the necessary wards around her in case Pomfrey returned. She then took a polyjuice-glamour pill before she pulled out the mirror to find a very distraught Ron on the other end.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. The others watched on in concern.

"I-it's Harry. Voldemort just sent an orb to the Great Hall and it projected a message from him. It showed — oh, Merlin, Hermione, it. . . ."

Hermione's eyes widened. Ron was really upset. She could see that he was in the corner of the Great Hall, likely under some quickly placed wards just as she was at the moment. "What, Ron, what? Was it about Harry?"

"He's dead, Hermione. Fiendfyre."

"No — it must be a trick. He can't be —"

"Voldemort's going for the Minister now. He's wanting an unconditional surrender," Ron managed, despite the tears in his eyes.

"Well, he sure as hell isn't going to get it," Hermione gritted through her teeth. "Whether or not what you all saw is true, we're not going to give up."

Ron nodded stiffly. "What should we do? We can't just do nothing."

"You're right. I'll get back with you once I contact Sirius and the others. We might be stuck in Hogwarts, but our influence is not."

"Understood."

O o O o O

_Ministry – 12:09_

Dumbledore hurried down the hall that led to the Minister's office, but a magical disturbance caused him to redirect his course to the Wizengamot's meeting chamber. Entering the hall, Dumbledore found the doors to the Wizengamot were wide open, and damaged, which immediately told him things were not well, but then he heard laughter.

High pitched, cruel, laughter.

Now slowly approaching the doors, he was able to make out voices.

"You all really do like to make things difficult for yourselves," a voice, who could only be Voldemort's, said.

"We will not cave to the likes of you!" a female voice shouted.

Madam Bones?

Voldemort laughed. "You are pathetic. Almost as pathetic as the Potter boy, though, I'll admit I found his death quite satisfying, which is more than I can say what I will feel for yours. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Dumbledore dashed into the chamber as Bones threw out a spell that caused all of the chairs to rocket between her and Voldemort who was below. The killing curse stuck one of the old wooden governor chairs and exploded it. Kingsley, who was beside the Minister, threw up a shield, protecting them from the splintery mess.

"RIDDLE!"

Voldemort turned, unfazed by Dumbledore's uncharacteristic roar. A handful of death eaters were standing smugly on either side of him. Dumbledore's eyes briefly fell to a charred wand hanging from a black chain around Voldemort's neck. A wand he knew was Harry's.

"Ah, I had not expected to run into you so soon, but no matter," Voldemort said.

The Minister and a number of other officials were in the room as well, above them where officials would normally sit during meetings. It was clear to Dumbledore that Bones and Kingsley had hoped to seal the meeting chamber off and lock Voldemort and his death eaters out, thus protecting the leaders of the Wizarding World. Their plan had unfortunately gone awry.

"You look utterly devastated, Dumbledore. Did you hear of the demise of your precious golden boy?" Voldemort taunted, standing at the center of the chamber.

Dumbledore lifted his wand slightly.

"He did put up something of a fight, I'll give him that, but he was really no match for me," Voldemort continued. "He was much like his parents in that regard. Brave and all of that. Such foolishness . . . thinking he could escape from his fate. Escape death. Escape me."

"You flatter yourself," Dumbledore stated.

Voldemort sneered at him, weaving his wand about.

Bones and Kingsley ushered the Minister and the others behind the Chief Warlock's bench for protection as Dumbledore leapt onto the half wall that encircled the floor below, curving the curse Voldemort had just fired out into the hall.

"Agile in your old age," Voldemort commented. "If only Harry could have been as agile. He might have been able to dodge my flames!" He laughed, his death eaters now turning their sights to those taking cover.

Curses were suddenly being exchanged without any restraint, until Voldemort turned angrily to his death eater lieutenant. "The Minister is mine! Kill the others!"

The death eaters adjusted their tactics accordingly, weaving around benches and chairs, but Bones and Kingsley were giving them a run for their money, as were, surprisingly, the Ministry officials!

"Ahh!" a death eater gasped, taking a curse to his face, his mask cracking as he collapsed.

"Good one, Madam!" Kingsley shouted to Griselda Marchbanks.

The elderly lady ducked back behind a chair, Fudge casting a slightly unstable protego beyond her as another death eater came about.

Dumbledore glared at Voldemort, giving back as good as he got, if not more so. The chairs beside him sprang to life and charged Voldemort. Voldemort disintegrated them before throwing more spells at Dumbledore.

Shouts and other sounds rained in from the hall. Evidently, there was more fighting going on elsewhere within the Ministry. Dumbledore hoped the Custosae would arrive with reinforcements soon.

Running out of patience, and clearly wanting to get on with the rest of his plans, Voldemort increased his attack, upping the ferocity of his spells.

Countering one after another, Dumbledore wove his way around the chamber, deflecting a plethora of spells without a moment's pause. He was in his element, magic weaving around him, his eyes unwavering as he advanced.

Voldemort didn't seem to be worried, if anything, he was amused. "So much rage, so much hate, so much pain," he said, grinning.

He didn't even bat an eye when another one of his death eaters flew down from his left and collided into the unforgiving floor.

"Don't worry, Dumbledore. You'll be joining the boy soon," he continued, now weaving his wand about with precise twists.

Dumbledore knew it was coming before Voldemort had even finished.

Fiendfyre.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. Voldemort truly was insane, casting that in such a confined place. Sure, the chamber was large, but certainly not large enough to allow enough control to be properly wielded, with or without the doors open.

**WHOOOOSSSHHH**.

Fire erupted, but not from where Dumbledore had anticipated.

It was beside him.

But before he could fully take in that fact, another source of fire sprang out. From Voldemort's wand.

Out of the corner of Dumbledore's eye, a flaming form appeared and immediately twisted about, moving in front of him and into the incoming fiendfyre.

Dumbledore was pushed back by an unknown force, making him crash into the divider behind him. Somehow maintaining some amount of balance, Dumbledore could only watch as Voldemort began to struggle to maintain control. Dumbledore stared, finding the newcomer's hands were wrapped in an even more furious inferno, actually grabbing onto the large tongues of flame surging from Voldemort's wand.

Another death eater fell, though this one met a horrific end. His body didn't even hit the floor of the Wizengamot, the flames consuming him in a blink of an eye. His ashes scattered as the fiery form stiffened his arms, fighting for control before finally breaking it away from Voldemort's hold completely.

The flames vanished instantly, the floor and dividing wall near the man was charred and cracked, but the man was unharmed. Not even his clothes held any sign of the blaze he had just endured, but he wavered.

Dumbledore swallowed.

Mage had arrived.

"So we meet again," Voldemort stated, lifting his chin slightly.

"So we do," Mage answered, taking a step back and leaning against the wooden banister for support. He appeared a little weakened from taking on the flames.

Voldemort smirked. "I assume you hope to prevent me from doing what I've set out to do today."

"I have come to make a deal with you," Mage stated.

That surprised Voldemort, as well as those still conscious in the chamber.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I propose a wizard's oath, between you and I, concerning whatever the result of a duel between the two of us turns out to be."

"An interesting proposal," Voldemort said, taking in Mage's almost hidden heavy breathing and his slightly flushed cheeks. "I'm listening."

"A wizard's duel, right here — just the two of us. If you win, the Custosae will not interfere with your plans anymore, the Ministry will surrender unconditionally, and Dumbledore and his Order will admit defeat. However, if I win, your death eaters and allies, wherever they are, will surrender and turn themselves in without a fight." Mage ignored the horrified and outraged gasps of those above them and continued. "I understand the dark mark acts as a bond between you and your death eaters, so what you swear they swear as well. The same goes for those under me in the Custosae. They gave an oath and it acts the same way, as we are a unit."

"And this duel is to the death, I assume?" Voldemort asked, a hint of elation surfacing in his eyes.

"Of course. There is nothing worse than death, after all," Mage said with a hint of sarcasm, his back still to Dumbledore. "There will be no interference from anyone during this duel. I will place a ward on this room ensuring that. I will swear this ward will do nothing in assisting my fight against you."

"Hmm," Voldemort deliberated, continuing to take in Mage's appearance and weighing his options.

This certainly would make things easier for him, and as he had just killed the one who had been prophesied to have the ability to vanquish him. . . .

"Mage, you can't do this!" Minister Fudge cried.

"I accept," Voldemort interrupted, moving forward and holding out his arm to seal the oath.

"Mage, what are you doing?" Dumbledore asked, coming up just behind Mage and whispering in his ear as he took hold of his upper arm.

Mage turned his eyes and met Dumbledore's.

Performing gentle Legilimency, Mage hit Dumbledore's shields before pushing out two words at him.

_Trust me._

"Don't try to talk him out of it, Dumbledore. Mage has made his decision. Now, take the Minister and the others outside. Mage and I have an oath to take. Bellatrix will seal it," Voldemort said, before turning his eyes back to Mage. "If that is acceptable."

It wasn't really a question, but Mage treated it as such.

"No, Dumbledore will be the Bonder. I believe we both, at the very least, trust and know Dumbledore will be honorable and seal it correctly with the oath we have agreed to."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, but of course could not fault Mage for that. If their positions were reversed, he would not want Bellatrix to seal the oath either.

"Very well," Voldemort hissed, before looking to Bellatrix and glancing at the few other death eaters still alive. "Leave us. I will call you when it's over."

They all gave him a short bow, before vanishing in a puff of black smoke and shadow.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose slightly. Shadow magic?

Bones and Kingsley then shuffled the Minister and the others out of the room, passing Mage and Dumbledore without a backwards glance.

"Shall we then?" Voldemort questioned with a sinister smile. Like Mage had said, he knew Dumbledore was too honorable to try anything now. Voldemort would have this promised duel.

Dumbledore cautiously approached, until he was near the center of the now empty room. Mage came as well, stopping two feet from Voldemort, whose hand was still held out for him to take.

Dumbledore lifted his wand, indicating he was ready.

Mage grabbed Voldemort's wrist, allowing Voldemort to grab his. Dumbledore placed the tip of his wand on the back of Mage's hand.

"Mage and Voldemort, do you swear to all you both just agreed to concerning the duel between the two of you, including your side surrendering unconditionally should you lose your life during it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do," they swore together.

Magic wove out of Dumbledore's wand, wrapping around their wrists tightly before disappearing. With that, Voldemort and Mage both let go and stepped back.

"Now go, Dumbledore," Voldemort said.

Dumbledore hesitated, looking to Mage. He wanted to say so much, but didn't know how, so he turned and headed out of the room.

"Albus," Mage said, not looking at Dumbledore, but down while bringing up his right index finger up to touch his left thumb. Dumbledore paused just beyond the doors. "Wait for my mirror."

Before Dumbledore could respond, the doors closed and a drop of blood from Mage's thumb fell. Mage then stepped on the drop, forcing his Makra down and activating the Golden Ward.

"Well, Voldemort, it is just you and me now," Mage said, backing up further.

"Yes," he agreed, giving a short bow which Mage returned, starting the duel.

O o O o O

_Diagon Alley - 12:15_

The Goblins locked down Gringotts and were now assembled in front of it. Inferi, snakes, and death eaters had just entered Diagon Alley, and they were now storming the shops.

-Crack-Crack-Crack-

Three people appeared in the middle of the alley. Amici. Sirius, Joseph D. Moy, and Alastor Moody. They had received word from Hermit their help was needed in the alley.

The goblins behind them suddenly charged, surging forward as they began exchanging spells with the invading dark unit. People were running and screaming, terrified, but, Moody and the others quickly noticed, many were not simply running for cover.

A witch, well beyond fifty, shouted a simple fire spell at one of the incoming inferi, but overpowered it on purpose as she shuffled her grandson to get behind her.

A man, small and meek looking, was suddenly looking outraged as a death eater attempted to crucio a fellow beside him. He sent out a series of childish firework spells out to distract the death eater.

A teenage couple hurried into a shop, but not before magicking the piles of cages and stacked chairs out into the street to obscure the path for the inferi.

O o O o O

_Hogsmeade – 12:15_

Stephanie Somac, Snape, Bill Weasley, and Arthur Weasley arrived, immediately finding the shops were under attack by death eaters. The death eaters were calling for surrender, yelling at shop owners and shoppers to stop their petty resistance. For it was over. Harry Potter was dead and Voldemort was at the Ministry.

Snape and the others quickly jumped into the fray, all of them impressed with the fact that most everyone was actually combating the death eaters, despite their lack of dueling skill.

Perhaps Voldemort's message was not as demoralizing as he had hoped?

O o O o O

_Hogwarts – 12:15_

Looking out beyond the gates of Hogwarts, McGonagall saw the arrival of several giants, via portkey, and a half a dozen death eaters. They had catapults and were now loading them. Not liking where that was going, she headed off to the infirmary, hoping the wards of Hogwarts would hold long enough for her plan to be carried out.

O o O

Hermit, now orchestrating several Amici units, looked up to find McGonagall talking adamantly with Draco.

Deciding to make her presence known and hoping her excuse for herself (Hermione) was good enough should she be asked, she dropped the wards.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermit stated.

McGonagall gave a start, quickly turning to her. "Hermit, how did yo — never mind. We have a serious problem. There are giants at the gates and they're loading catapults as I speak."

"How many?"

"I saw at least ten. The wards of Hogwarts are good, but they're not that good."

"I understand," Hermit said with a frown. "Charlie," she whispered before refocusing. "I have an idea. Carry out what you were planning. I believe it had something to do with Salandra?"

McGonagall nodded, Draco now sitting up.

"I can go talk with Salandra," Neville said as Hermit stepped away and called someone over the mirror.

Pomfrey then entered, quickly noticing Hermit and McGonagall. "What is going on here?"

O o O o O

_Ministry – 12:15_

Dumbledore could only stare as the familiar looking Golden Ward encased the door and sealed off the room. Bones and Kingsley were on either side of the Minister and the other officials as they took notice of a commotion coming in from at the end of the hall. Two people were running backwards toward them, waving their wands at where they had just come.

BOOM!

The end of the hall caved in on itself and then glowed blue for a moment. A sealing ward.

"Albus! Albus, there're Inferi entering from the west wing!" Augusta shouted, Amos Diggery by her side. "Hermit told us to try to help seal off the halls that lead to the other offices. Do you know of anywhere else we should seal?"

**_KUHKUNG!_**

The door into the Wizengamot rattled.

"What's in there?" Amos asked in alarm.

"Mage and Voldemort," Dumbledore answered solemnly.

O o O o O

_Wizengamot Chamber – 12:15_

"So, no wand, Mage?" Voldemort asked, noticing Mage had yet to retrieve his wand.

"I'll get it when I want it," Mage stated, side stepping a curse before weaving out some of his own power. Mage let himself become immersed in it, every cell of his being saturated in his Makra, waiting to be released.

Voldemort moved, his form now giving off strands of shadow. Mage shifted his stance, his hands now poised in front of him.

"Hah!" Voldemort shouted, vanishing and appearing on the platform above him, shooting down a ray of dark energy.

This was new magic, magic Voldemort had not known when he had killed Harry's parents and had tried to kill him. This was an unknown for Harry. Raising a shield, Mage still got out of the way but wanted to know what it would do to the erected defense. The dark barrage totally pulverized it.

"I see you don't know much about Shadow Magic," Voldemort commented. "It's been a new interest of mine. I had to go to many countries to learn its secrets, and many secrets it has."

Voldemort vanished again to appear at the center floor, his right hand now armed with a dark knife, shaded mist whirling around its blade. His left hand held his wand.

Twisting about, the shadows in the room trembled, before surging down to his feet. Raising his arm, he aimed at Mage. The shadows rose up into the air, taking on a translucent and dangerous look, before rocketing toward Mage like enraged fire.

Mage clenched his jaw, and then leapt forward, his hands covered in an odd glow.

**_KUHKUNG!_**

The shadows met his hands and were suddenly flung at the doors where they hit and exploded into a gray mist. But Mage was not done.

Still advancing, Mage threw his hands out at Voldemort, rearing up a bit of his own power. Compacting his Makra, Mage suddenly released it in a solid pulse.

Voldemort was thrown back, hard, colliding into the stand under the main seat. With a growl, Voldemort retaliated, throwing crucios, Inferi curses, and other nasty spells, before he vanished once more.

Mage waited, knowing Voldemort was waiting for what he thought was the right moment to reappear.

_Whoosh._

Mage rolled, Voldemort appearing behind him and casting a spell that transformed two unbroken chairs into five large rabid dogs. He then fired out three large serpents from his wand.

:Kill him!:

:Don't! Kill the dogs!: Mage shouted, Voldemort's eyes revealing utter surprise.

He hadn't known Mage was a parseltongue, otherwise he would have cast a different serpent spell.

The three mambas turned, hissing at the dogs. Two managed to get a bite in before the dogs chomped down on their slender bodies and threw them to the side, paying no mind to any bites.

Enraged, Voldemort vanished the serpents, the dogs now charging Mage.

Mage turned his sights to the floor, quickly transfiguring a section of it and making it thrust up into three of the dogs, it had barely missed the forth. The struck dogs collapsed before turning into a crushed chair as the other two dogs ran around Mage and tried to bite his left arm and leg.

Rotating about, Mage barely managed to fire a powerful banishing spell at them as he saw Voldemort vanish at the corner of his eye and shadow appear right at his side a split second later.

He felt something cold and hard slice through his robes and easily pierce into his side.

"You stabbed my familiar; I've stabbed you," Voldemort hissed into his ear.

Mage shoved him back, the knife swiftly sliding out. Mage gasped, feeling a dark essence saturating his wound, but not before he felt his Makra respond. Placing his right hand on the wound, he felt what he was certain to be the Basilisk Makra repel the dark energy. Mage forced himself to remain on his feet as his side burned.

"I don't expect you to live much longer now. That blade was cursed and poisoned. I'm actually surprised you are still standing. I am elated that you have proved to be a capable and strong opponent, though. When the Wizarding World learns I have also killed you, they will not be able to claim I am not a worthy leader. They will be forced to accept I have won."

"I'm not dead yet," Mage stated, his voice thick with power.

"Ah, you still have some fight in you yet. I'm glad."

Voldemort vanished again, before appearing beside the main seat where the Head of the Wizengamot sits.

He fired down several more spells, but Mage countered and blocked each without even moving from where he stood. He could feel the Makra overpowering the curse and eliminating the poison, though he could also feel blood seeping down his pant leg.

"Shouldn't be much longer now," Voldemort practically chanted, moving around the chamber and approaching Mage again.

"No, it shouldn't," Mage replied, before swiftly turning and vanishing in a pillar of flame.

Voldemort cursed, but before he could even guess where Mage would appear, he found himself face-to-face with him.

"Turn about is fair play," Mage stated, before slamming his hands, full force, directly against Voldemort's chest, pouring as much energy as he could into him and thrusting him up. Letting himself focus on all those he was protecting in doing this, he poured more of his emotions in to call up even more power, releasing his wrath into Voldemort.

Voldemort was propelled back so hard he went through the dividers along the platforms and rammed into the Golden Ward. Mage was certain he heard something like a bone snap.

Voldemort collapsed, his right hand clutching the front of his robes over his heart as he tried to catch his breath.

"Wha-what did you do?" Voldemort managed, his eyes revealing the pain he was in.

"I'm sorry to say I placed one of your favorite curses on you," Mage answered, now where Voldemort had been, near the bottom rim of the meeting stands.

Voldemort's eyes widened, before he waved his wand over himself. His breathing eased.

"Nice try," he said, looking down at Mage before swiftly getting up, shadows weaving around him. Once again looking confident, he went to vanish again, but he suddenly stumbled — however, he still vanished.

_Crash._

He reappeared on the floor, just a dozen feet from Mage. He now had to lean on a damaged divider to stay on his feet.

"You think you've won, but you haven't," he hissed boldly.

He couldn't flee, the oath prevented him. The duel had to end.

"What makes you so sure?" Mage asked, moving forward, blood still flowing from his side.

"You're going to die soon. Both the poison and the curse cannot be fought back by your magic for long. Besides, you can't kill me."

"Can't I?" Mage questioned, not impressed.

"No. Prophecy magic cannot be denied. You can't kill me. Only Harry Potter can, and I killed him earlier today," Voldemort said, gazing up at Mage in prideful defiance as his strength continued to drain from him.

"You're right. The magic of prophecies cannot be denied, but then, I am not defying the prophecy . . . but fulfilling it." Mage let his makra flow over his skin, canceling the polyjuice-glamour pill and revealing his true self, bloody clothes and all. "I am Harry Potter," he stated, holding out an open hand and calling his charred wand to himself. "And this is your end."

"**NO!**" Voldemort snarled, slashing his wand out. "**_Avada Kedavra!_**"

Harry felt his Makra rush out from his center and across his skin. Not knowing what else to do, he once again thrust his hands in front of him.

The green light came, but then suddenly rebounded off his hands to return right into Voldemort's face.

Harry felt himself pushed back, but not too hard; however, he still found himself on the opposite side of the Wizengamot floor, resting against the crumbled half wall. He could see Voldemort's crumpled form several yards away. Harry knew he was dead.

With a shaky hand, Harry fumbled for the mirror in his inner vest pocket. He was getting light headed and knew he needed help right away, but his arm failed him as he tried to hold it up. His arm fell to his side, the mirror barely still within his hand.

So with a whispered word he willed the mirror to active.

"Albus."

O o O o O

_Hogwarts – 12:25_

Hagrid hurried up the stairs, heading to the Great Hall. He had given Harry his mirror, so could not communicate that way. Not having missed the giants now pelting the wards of Hogwarts with large stones, his goal was to find either McGonagall or Ron first for them to do something about it. Lucky for him, Hermit already had it handled.

"Ron!" he shouted, making everyone in the hall jump as he entered the Great Hall, throwing the doors open, seemingly unfazed by the fact the doors had been magically sealed. Perhaps Hogwarts herself had helped him out there.

"Yes?"

"Send word to Hermit that there are giants at the gates, and Har—"

"Hermit already knows. She's sent for Charlie to bring your dragon, he might already be here, and Neville has already gotten Salandra," Ron interrupted, the commotion in the hall having blocked the end of Hagrid's words.

"Good, yuh can also put the Centaurs an' the Pixie Clan on tha' list of defense. The Pixies came back with me an' are at my hut," Hagrid said, the whole hall now silent, wanting to learn more.

Hagrid paused, looking around at those in the Hall. A lot of people were quietly weeping. What was going on?

"Wha's wrong?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh, Hagrid, you weren't here, were you?" Ginny asked, her face falling, becoming even sadder. "It's Harry. Voldemort sent this orb. Harry's dead. Voldemort . . . he . . ."

"What? Tha' can't be right. I was just with 'im," Hagrid stated. "He sent me here tuh let yeh all know he was alright an' that Mage is goin' to deal with Voldemort."

Ron's eyes grew wide, just as everyone else's. "When, Hagrid, when?" he asked earnestly, too afraid to believe his ears but desperately wanting it to be true.

"Almost fifteen minutes ago. I hurried 'ere as fast as I could," Hagrid answered.

Ron caved into a hysterical and grateful laugh, the hall also surrendering to thankful emotions.

All was not lost.

O o O o O

_Outside Hogwarts – 12:24_

Charlie, flying on Norberta and leading three others on brooms, swooped over the grounds of Hogwarts and toward her gates.

Giving the signal, he and the other Dragon Trainers directed their sights to the giants.

Fire rained down from the sky, saturated the ground beyond the boundary of Hogwarts, and whirled around and across the giants and catapults.

The wards would hold.

O o O o O

_Hogsmeade – 12:25_

Fighting furiously, Snape and the others advanced against the death eaters, having taken out the inferi, but then something utterly bizarre made them pause.

"Ahhhh!" the death eaters screamed, holding their left arms and dropping their wands.

Snape hissed, holding his arm as well, but his pain did not linger like theirs.

"We-we surrender!" they cried, feeling the compulsive magic, oath magic that would not be resisted, course through their fading dark marks.

Elsewhere, all other death eaters were immediately falling to their knees and surrendering, to the dismay of all around.

O o O o O

_Outside Wizengamot Chamber – 12:25_

Dumbledore felt the mirror he had been holding in his hand for the past ten minutes activate and heard his whispered name come from the mirror. Quickly holding it up for him to see, and paying no mind to the worried people around him, he found a scene he would never forget.

He could tell the mirror was on the floor, perhaps being propped up by a hand, showing a view of the Wizengamot at a slanted angle, but the floor was still in view.

Peering closely at the mirror, he was able to make out a dark shape directly below where he sat during meetings, but that was not what had his devout attention. He saw something moving, slowly creeping along the floor at the bottom of where the mirror was propped.

Blood. Blood was pooling on the floor.

"Albus," the voice whispered again.

Dumbledore did not recognize it as Mage's, but knew it was him anyway. Looking at the still sealed door, he frowned.

"The room is still sealed!" he shouted.

"Apparate," Mage answered weakly. "I've keyed you."

Dumbledore didn't need to hear anymore. He vanished with a crack.

O o O o O

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. Hope it was enjoyable and hopefully it was easy enough to follow. There were a lot of things happening at once, after all.

_Next Part:_ _? _Haven't titled it yet._  
_


	56. Book 4 Pt 9: The End and Start of Things

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: Well, this part was veryvery hard to write. It took me sometime to decide what I wanted to have happen, and even then I was being torn between two or three routes. Well, I finally selected one and went with it, as it seemed to be the best choice and the most realistic. Hope it meets/exceeds your expectations...

**

* * *

**

**- - - Book 4 — Part 9: The End and Start of Things**

_Crack!_

Dumbledore appeared in the center of the chamber, the entire place in shambles, but that didn't concern him. Pausing just for a moment, he spotted Voldemort in a heap on the floor, very clearly and utterly dead.

Voldemort had finally been defeated. The war was finally truly over.

It was surreal.

Dumbledore mentally shook himself before he turned, hearing a strangled moan behind him.

For what he was about to see in that moment would remain forever clearly etched in his memory. No pensieve would ever need to be used for him to recall every detail.

"Oh Merlin," he breathed, his eyes falling on a form, way too small to be Mage, resting against the collapsed half wall. Blood was gathering on the floor at his side, a smudged red mirror held loosely in his little hand.

_Harry?_

Dumbledore felt as if his entire body had been dumped in ice water and shaken violently before being tightly squeezed.

Harry was not dead.

Miraculously, he had not been consumed in the fiendfyre as Voldemort had shown and claimed.

Somehow, he had gotten away, tricking Voldemort into believing he was actually dead, before returning and defeating him . . .

. . . as Mage.

Suddenly, all the things that had been bothering him all year fell into place, before those thoughts, just as quickly, were slammed aside by overwhelming concern and fear, as well as unbelievable gratefulness and hope.

Hurrying forward and going to his knees, paying no mind to the fact that blood was now seeping into his robes, he leaned closer to Harry, his wand instantly in his right hand as his left went to Harry's bloody side.

"'M sorry I didn' tell you sooner," Harry managed regretfully.

"Shhh . . . I understand, my boy. Like you said, it was complicated." Dumbledore barely managed to keep his voice level. There was a lot of blood and Harry's color was fading right before his eyes. And why did he look so heart-wrenchingly young? "Now just hold still as I try to stop the bleeding," Dumbledore said, pulling up Harry's shirt to get to the wound.

Trying not to flinch from the pain, Harry remained as still as he could, not that he really could have moved much anyway.

"You've lost a lot of blood, Harry," Dumbledore said, frowning at the still bleeding wound. It was just over an inch wide and a few millimeters thick. He didn't know how deep it was. He reached in his robes and pulled out some shrunken vials. Unshrinking them, he helped Harry drink them. "I've slowed the bleeding, but I can't get it to close for some reason."

"The blade was cursed an' poisoned. Riddle still has it," Harry stated, feeling a little better as the potions went to work.

Dumbledore looked over to Voldemort's body.

He waved his wand and quietly cast a special form of accio. Harry had never heard that spell before. Suddenly, the blade in Voldemort's hand soared toward Dumbledore, before stopping and hovering within his reach.

Dumbledore then waved his wand again, muttering an analyzing spell. He hummed slightly in an irritated fashion as he seemed to gather an understanding of the blade's nasty attributes.

"I think I'll place this in one of my secure pockets," Dumbledore said, and he did just that without touching it.

Harry didn't ask questions, like how Dumbledore could be so sure it wouldn't just stab through the fabric. He was Dumbledore, sometimes things just were.

"I used a lot of my Makra in the duel." Harry paused to breathe. Dumbledore patiently waited. "And to fight off the curse and poison."

"I'm not detecting any poison in your wound, but I can feel the curse's dark residue." Dumbledore's eyes narrowed in thought as he stared at the wound. "I'm going to take care of it here," he stated decidedly before looking up and meeting Harry's eyes. "What I'm about to do will be considered Dark Magic, Harry. I assume you trust me as much as I trust you?"

"Yes."

"Then look away now. It will be better for you not to see."

Harry nodded.

"This will be unpleasant, but I see no alternative. I will be as swift as I can," Dumbledore said, shifting forward before bracing his right arm across Harry's chest to pin him while his left hand remained against the still bleeding slit.

Harry turned his head away as he braced himself for whatever Dumbledore was going to do. With his left hand, he took hold of Dumbledore's right sleeve and closed his eyes.

"On the count of three, hold your breath and don't release it until I say." Dumbledore rotated his wand in his right hand to point at his left hand pressing against the trickling wound. "One, two, three."

Harry choked in a breath of air and held it as he felt warm magic surge into his side, saturating the wound before tightening, sharply and painfully. All the while, Dumbledore was muttering Latin under his breath, and pressing his right arm against Harry's chest.

An instant later, there was a great tug, Dumbledore pulling his left hand away with a concentrated purpose. It hurt, but the relief that flooded Harry far outweighed all the discomfort, much like a large splinter that has finally been removed.

"Breathe now, it's over, Harry. How do you feel?" Dumbledore said, relaxing his hold of him.

Harry opened his eyes and turned back. His wound had closed over, a pink scar in its place.

"Much better," he answered, before looking at Dumbledore's left hand.

It of course was red with Harry's blood, but hovering above his palm was a hideous black rock. It wasn't spherical, but jagged and rough. Harry knew, from Voldemort's memories, a rock like that could be used multiple times to curse many others, or be used to make a deadly potion that could be dumped into a water supply to do even more harm. The only reason Voldemort hadn't done such a thing was because he didn't know how to make the cursed rock.

But Dumbledore did.

He knew how to extract and solidify this sort of curse.

Harry was happy to watch Dumbledore destroy the thing with a wave his wand, making it crack and crumble into ashes. They then just sat there for several seconds after that. For anyone else, the moment would have likely been awkward, but, for Harry and Albus, it was just quiet.

"I feel it is time for us to leave, Harry. The Minister, and the Ministry for that matter, is likely wondering what is going on."

"I doubt they would be able to deal with knowing the whole truth," Harry said, motioning to himself.

"I must agree with you there, so, if you would permit me, I will perform the necessary charms," he said, already lifting his wand.

Harry held up his hand, his cheeks still pale, though he was regaining some color from the blood replenishing potion. Dumbledore paused, curious, as Harry went for a pouch on his belt and pulled out . . . a pill? Harry put it in his mouth and swallowed it.

Dumbledore could only stare in fascination as Harry morphed into Mage right before his eyes.

"We use charms and makeup for anything the polyjuice-glamour pill misses, but I've made Mage's appearance as simple as possible so the pill takes care of most of it all now," Harry said, of course talking in Mage's voice now as he cast the finishing touches with his right hand.

"Amazing. Do all Custosae use this pill?" Dumbledore asked, now helping Mage get to his feet.

"Most of them," Mage answered, not really knowing if he should elaborate or not.

Dumbledore nodded slowly. Harry could see that the wheels were turning in his mind before he shook himself and grew serious. "I should warn you, everyone thinks you're dead."

"Because I went missing?"

"Voldemort sent a projected message to several places. It included what happened in Godric's Hollow."

"I flamed away. I think I actually might have had some sort of forced burning day," Mage replied, now on his feet but slightly supported by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "That would explain your younger appearance. You've resorted back to the moment phoenix makra first entered your core. You're physically just over twelve and a half years old now."

"Am I going to have to age from here? Or will I be back to normal in a few weeks like how Fawkes ages?"

"I don't know, Ha-Mage. You're not exactly a phoenix, but then, you're more than a wizard."

"Hmm, well I guess being a little younger beats being dead."

Dumbledore smiled. "Shall we then?" he asked, looking to the door still coated in the golden light from the ward.

Mage looked down at the mirror in his hand. "I won't be going through the door when I leave."

"Then why-?" Dumbledore began to say before he realized exactly why Harry had changed into Mage.

Mage looked at the mirror. "Custosae and Amici." The mirror flared, activating and alerting_ all_ mirror holders of Mage's call.

O o O o O

It had been fifteen minutes since all of Voldemort's forces had surrendered, the Inferi and other dark forces having been previously eliminated by the combined efforts of Amici, Aurors, and civilians.

Arthur Weasley looked around, surprised to find that Hogsmeade had only suffered minor damage. The Aurors had been called, and the streets were now full of them.

He was in shock, to be honest. In less than an hour, he had been witness to Voldemort's projected declaration of his victory over Harry Potter, the attack on Hogsmeade (while knowing there were several other places under attack), and the surrender of dozens of death eaters.

He didn't know what had caused that, but if rumors were to be believed, Mage had appeared at the Ministry and had engaged Voldemort in combat. Had the fight ended? Was that what had caused the mass surrender of Voldemort's forces?

Arthur was about to approach one of the aurors who had just finished speaking with a shopkeeper when he felt his mirror activate. He hurriedly pulled it out as he went to a secluded alley.

Mage.

"Custosae, Amici, and honored allies," Mage greeted. He was clearly tired and his cheeks were pale, but his eyes held a glow of power and joy. The unmistakable hand of Albus Dumbledore was on his right shoulder, and he seemed to be within the chamber of the Wizengamot. "Voldemort is dead. He can no longer hurt the Wizarding World or endanger her future, for the future is our own, just as it has always been. Let us make it better than our past to prevent another Dark Lord from ever rising again.

"With that said, as some of you have learned, Harry Potter was not killed, but managed to escape through a fortunate burst of accidental magic and arrived in the presence of Custosae allies. He is currently in a safe location and being looked after. I felt it best to inform you of this personally for I understand his wellbeing is a concern to many."

Through grateful watering eyes, Arthur saw Dumbledore's hand tighten slightly on Mage's shoulder. He was so happy with the news that Harry was alive he almost missed the blood smear across Dumbledore's hand. He frowned.

"Hermit, pull the Custosae back after delivering Harry to Hogwarts through the usual means of our travel. Grim (Sirius), I'm sure your presence will be welcome at Hogwarts. Lioness (Augusta Longbottom), Torch (Arthur), Dug (Amos Diggery), Lone Lantern (Amelia Bones), Cheshire (McGonagall), and Iron Man (Kingsley), I leave the news of all this to be spread by your and Long Beard's discretion.

"Rook (Griphook), tell your people the war is over. I have not forgotten my promise. Little John (Hagrid), send word to our other allies and express my thanks to them once again," Mage said, conscious of the fact his words were likely being heard by more than just Custosae members and allies now. "I am not sure when I will show myself again, but I will at least once more. There is still work to be done, but for now, bask in the fact this war is over.

"We are a formation of defenders."

He severed the connection.

O o O o O

Albus remained where he was as he watched Mage, well . . . Harry, place the mirror in his inner vest pocket. He honestly didn't know what to feel. He could tell that Harry was afraid he was angry or something, but he really wasn't. He wasn't even all that sad. He was confused.

He was of course eternally grateful that Harry was alive and even more thankful Voldemort could no longer hurt anyone. And the fact that it was Harry who had accomplished the task made it all even more astounding, especially considering how he had done it.

Under the guise of Mage.

In four years, this child had managed to do what he had been unable to do. He had knocked some sense into the Wizarding World, something Albus had been trying to do for decades. He had rattled some cages, lit fire under many toes, and had reminded the world true power did not lie within magic or blood, but one's character. And not only that, he had brought about the downfall of one of the worst Dark Lords in over a century.

Albus remained silent, his hand still on Mage's shoulder.

"A-Albus?" Mage asked, clearing his throat.

Albus shook himself, realizing he had been standing there in silence for well over fifteen seconds.

"Forgive me. I am an old man lost in his thoughts." He smiled, having to remind himself the man he was looking at was Harry, and not simply Mage.

But Harry was Mage, just as Mage was Harry. As he would say, their moral fiber was one in the same. They had the same goals, temperament, and power. They were one person. The only thing that truly set them apart was their appearance — the way the world perceived them. The way he, Albus, had perceived them.

Admittedly, Albus looked to Mage as a mentor, an equal, a superior. Mage was, and is, those three combined and much more to him. It had been well over a century since he could honestly say he wanted someone's approval, someone's pride and respect. He wondered if Harry, as Mage, knew how important he was to him.

But it didn't just end there.

For the past year, he had wondered how Harry and his friends always somehow knew things, things only Custosae and Amici adults should have been aware of. It suddenly made so much sense, especially with the rescue of Neville's grandmother from the Riddle House. That had been when his suspicions had truly started; though, not long after he had first spoken with Mage over the mirror, a feeling he couldn't place had surfaced. But now he knew what that feeling had been.

Familiarity.

That was why it had been so easy to trust Mage. That was why he had not been as cautious or suspicious as he probably should have been. Perhaps it had been his magic, his subconscious, or even his chakra that had recognized a glimmer of the truth.

That Mage could be trusted . . . because he already knew him; already trusted him.

It was strange, to say the least, but now that he knew the truth, he wondered why it had surprised him so much. There had been plenty of clues, and, looking back, it was clear, at least on some level, Harry/Mage had wanted him to figure it out. It also explained how Mage knew so much about Voldemort. Before, Albus had thought Mage had learned some of his information through the memories Harry had of Voldemort. How close to the truth he had been. . . .

_-Pop-_

The sudden appearance of a small fuzzy object at Mage's feet broke Albus out of his reverie.

"Teddy!" Mage said, elated.

"You're okay!" Teddy cried, leaping up and somehow easily being caught by Mage.

"I am. Just tired," Mage answered.

"Ah, I would, however, like for you to see Madam Pomfrey at the very least, just to be certain," Dumbledore interrupted, though his eyes were staring at Teddy in curiosity.

"I doubt she would just let me go to Gryffindor Tower without examining me anyways," Mage stated, before muttering a word Dumbledore was unable to catch. And just like that, Mage was gone and Harry was standing beside him. "I'm glad Hermit got the underlying message and sent Teddy to me."

"Is Teddy how you and the others have been traveling?" Dumbledore asked.

"A little bit. In the summer before second year, Dobby accidently gave me his ability to pop. Then with the bond forming between me and Draco, I gave it to him, and then when I created Teddy. . . ."

"Ah, I see. And now?"

"After I gained Makra, I lost that ability. Though Draco and Teddy still have it."

"Extraordinary," he said, before continuing after a pause. "Well, I believe it time for me to go out and explain some of what has happened. I will also assure them Mage is alright."

Harry nodded.

"I think I'll wait in your office then."

Dumbledore peering over his glasses at him. "When I return you are going to the infirmary."

Harry nodded, giving Teddy a slight pat on his fuzzy back.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, just before Teddy was going to pop. Harry looked up and met his eyes. Dumbledore took a moment, as if to collect himself. "You've become much more than even I had ever expected you to be. You have surpassed the unfair expectations set upon you the moment Riddle cast that curse upon you. Whether or not the world ever learns the true identity of Mage, you are capable of doing whatever you want with your life. I am proud to be a part of it."

"Thank you, sir."

_-Pop-_

The golden ward fell.

O o O o O

_Two Days Later_

Minister Fudge leaned back in his office chair.

He had already attended eight celebration parties because of the war's end. Though, he knew that number would soon be dwarfed by the number of trials he would preside over for the death eaters that had all surrendered. He was not looking forward to that, but it had to be done.

Word that Harry Potter had survived spread like wildfire, and it had not taken long for the political pressure on him to heighten to the point he deemed it necessary to go to Hogwarts and check on Harry himself.

Dumbledore, as always, had kept Harry away from prying eyes, stating he was fine but needed rest. It was not that Fudge or anyone else thought him a liar, but they were under intense scrutiny that they had to have proof. Dumbledore, Fudge knew, understood this. After all, Voldemort had provided 'proof' of Harry Potter's death. To counter it, and undermine it, solid proof was needed to show the public the truth.

Fudge received permission from Dumbledore to visit Hogwarts, though under strict conditions. Only Fudge and three others approved by Dumbledore were allowed to come. Fudge selected Madam Bones, Augusta Longbottom, and a reporter by the name of Bristol McThornbody.

Mr. McThornbody was a scrawny, straightforward guy with a sharp and honest tongue. He came highly recommended, despite his occasional bouts of brashness. Looking back, the man did a good job asking questions and getting the necessary answers from Harry, Dumbledore, and Mr. Black.

They had just returned from that enlightening visit. He wondered how soon the Wizarding World would heave a sigh of relief once they read the interview with Harry Potter by Mr. Bristol McThornbody.

Evidently, Harry's magic had had a surge, whisking him away from the danger. Though this was rare, his medical history supported this story, as his magic had become chaotic and then had morphed into a different force after undergoing special treatment done by a man named Mako, a respected expert in the field of obscure magic and chakra (whatever that was). All of that was briefly explained, but the specific details of where Harry had ended up and stayed before returning to Hogwarts remained classified. Fudge was not bothered with that at all. He had gotten what he had needed. Verification that Harry Potter was alive and well.

That boy certainly had a bright future ahead of him, and with his straightforwardness and no nonsense attitude, he could very well one day become Minister himself.

Fudge smiled.

Many people were claiming that Cornelius Fudge was the best Minister the Wizarding World had seen since before the Goblin Wars. His willingness to work with others fighting the Dark Lord had won the people over, and the fact that he agreed with Mage and helped in fighting the corruption within the Ministry only improved his ratings. Though, Fudge was not concerned with ratings. He was looking far more into the future.

Decades after he would retire from his office, future Ministers would be compared to Cornelius Fudge. Ministers in the coming generations would even model themselves after him. Changing what clearly needed to be changed, while keeping the morals and traditions that had created the foundations of their society firmly intact.

His family name had now entered an age of respect and honor because he had listened to that boy two years ago in the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

He would never forget that.

O o O o O

_Later the following week_

Harry reclined back in a chair in the headmaster's office.

Things had finally calmed enough for the Custosae to begin working again, and though it seemed their work was done, Harry decided Mage had one last thing to do.

Looking at recent events, Harry was quite pleased with how the Wizarding World was doing, especially where the Ministry was concerned. Laws and procedures were being reexamined, trials were being given to those who had surrendered immediately after Voldemort's demise, and old trials and cases were being reopened due to new evidence that was cropping up from those death eater trials.

Many things were happening. But the biggest thing had yet to come.

The goblins had prepared a petition, along with the giants, werewolves, centaurs, pixies, and, yes, even the house elves. The petition listed unfair laws within the Ministry that they wanted to be changed and/or removed. It also consisted of old treaties they wished to be reinstated, and codes of conduct between the Ministry and Magical Creatures they felt should be adjusted or rectified. And since every word had been run past Mage and Hermit, every request was reasonable and written in a passive but straightforward voice. Mage and Hermit had also written a seventh appeal. One long overdue.

It had all taken a few days, but with the help of Dobby, Kreacher, Fawkes, Teddy and others, communication between the magical creature nations and communities had gone smoothly. Evidently, the leaders were more than willing to get straight off to work when Mage was the one requesting their participation. Also, seeing the Goblins and Centaurs completely behind it helped as well. It was a clear indication that true change was coming.

Finally, to make it even more official, every single petition from each nation/community had the seal of the Custosae at the bottom, just above Mage's signature.

Harry smiled, glancing down at his hands.

He was almost back to normal. It would probably be sometime the following week before he was physically as old as he should be, but he was close enough not to attract attention now. Though, thanks to the polyjuice-glamour pill, it didn't really matter. Just before Fudge had come to Hogwarts with Madam Bones, Augusta Longbottom, and Bristol McThornbody, he had taken to using the polyjuice-glamour pill to resort back to his correct physical age. Before, Harry was resting and not seeing anyone outside the Custosae and high ranking Amici (such as Dumbledore).

Harry glanced at the clock on Dumbledore's desk. He knew Dumbledore was already there, and the representatives he had requested were on their way to the meeting. It was time for him to go.

Standing up, he took a polyjuice-glamour pill before waving his hand over himself. The Wizarding World would remember this day, just as they would remember all the other days Mage had made an appearance.

Mage vanished in a column of fire.

O o O o O

_Chamber of the Wizengamot_

That day's meeting had no specific goals or matters, but was open ended, so that any problems could be brought up and discussed. After all of the trials and dealing with the aftermath of the war, it had been decided such a meeting was necessary, for if such a meeting had been held at the end of the first war with Voldemort, many problems could have been avoided.

"The floor is open," Fudge began, after the beginning formalities of that day's meeting had finished.

Dumbledore stood up.

"My fellow members, I have been asked to hold the floor until…" he looked at his watch. "Well, now."

He sat back down, to the bewilderment of all present, but before anyone could ask him what this was about, the doors of the Wizengamot opened, and a pillar of fire erupted in the center of the chamber.

Before panic could ensue, the pillar of fire formed into a man. A man they all recognized and respected.

"Forgive me for my brisk entrance," Mage stated as several individuals continued to pour in from the entrance.

Two centaurs, three goblins, one pixie, two house elves, and four men. The two centaurs appeared imposing, but nonthreatening. Two of the goblins were Noble Guards, on either side of a third, more impressive goblin. She was dauntingly beautiful (for a goblin), and clothed in golden cloth. The pixie was hovering beside the centaurs, looking quite old and frail. The two house elves were small and silent, but they were standing tall. The four men were quite normal looking, though two of them appeared rather worn.

Slowly, they went down to where Mage was and held out seven official looking scrolls. With a wave of his hand, Mage magicked them through the air and set them down in front of the Chief Warlock of the _Wizengamot._

"Those behind me are representatives of their respected nations and communities. As you can see, the scrolls are petitions created by the Centaur, Goblin, and Pixie Nations, and the House Elf, Werewolf, and Giant communities. The seventh is from a group part of our own community — Muggleborns. I request the Wizengamot examine these pages and vote on the issues within. For too long the Wizarding World has held onto the premise that Witches and Wizards are the supreme magical beings, rather than recognizing that there is no such thing.

"Now, I understand that change takes time. A society cannot be expected to embrace new, or rather forgotten, ideas overnight. This is why I have proposed this, and why the magical beings with me have come here today.

"Since the defeat of Voldemort, here in this room I might add, and even before that, I have been pleased with the progress I have seen within the leadership and network of the Ministry and the Wizarding World. But the progress must not stop there. We have a chance to shape the future of the Wizarding World to such an extent that can only be compared to the advancement brought about by Merlin himself a millennia ago.

"You have a chance to do what very few generations are given the chance to even attempt. You have a chance to bring about a new, brighter era. An age of respect and honor.

"Darkness cannot thrive in a society open to truth and fairness; it cannot take hold of people grounded in the love and care of others; and it cannot survive among those who, not only hope for a better future, but peruse it.

"Make a future where this is so.

"I only have one last thing I hope to do while I'm here, so I will leave you now, with the future in your hands."

And so, with all eyes on him, he morphed into fire and collapsed into a fine point, leaving them with the seven scrolls bearing his mark and the twelve representatives with his blessing.

O o O o O

The meeting ended with a plan for several more meetings to commence within the following months. Each would focus on a given petition and would lay the foundation of how the magic community would join hands and form a new society of understanding and cooperation between all beings of magic.

During the end of summer, the last meeting was concluded. It would mark the end of Mage's Revolution and the start of the Golden Age. Coming out of the chamber of the Wizengamot, the members, and all those who were now heading home from the Ministry, went into the Atrium of the Ministry. What they found would set the tone for the future they were in the process of making.

The Fountain of Magical Brethren had been changed.

Gone was the self glorifying witch and wizard at the center with the goblin, house elf, and centaur beaming up at them. Its center was now made up of children and the young of goblins, centaurs, pixies, giants, and house elves playing on a magical playground. Water was spouting up from the ground and outlets set in the playground structure, raining down on their golden forms. Around the back portion of the wide platform were adult statues, human and otherwise, standing side-by-side, looking proudly at the scene before them.

Awed by the structure and astonished it had somehow been reformed without anyone noticing before this, their eyes finally zeroed in on a beige note secured at the front rim over the monument's blank plaque.

Dumbledore, being the least surprised with the complete overhaul of the golden monument, stepped forward and removed the note before reading it aloud.

"Due to the changes that have recently risen, I was able to carry out the last thing I had hoped to accomplish. This monument, once a hideous display of superiority and misplaced pride, is now a tribute to what can and should be. A future of brotherhood and every being's true purpose — to leave an undying legacy in our children.

I give you, the Fountain of Our Legacy.

-**M**age"

Upon finishing the short note, the plaque shimmered and the words 'The Fountain of Our Legacy' were etched onto its surface.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, most around him struggling back tears as they continued to take in the masterpiece before them.

Thus marked the end and start of many things.

O o O o O

* * *

A/N: The next and last part should answer many questions concerning Harry's future and that of the Wizarding World. It will also further sum up what the others know about Mage and Harry.

_Next Part:_ _Epilogue__  
_


	57. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the idea of Harry Potter or any of the money making forms of it.

A/N: Well, this is it. Hope you all enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**- - - Epilogue**

Harry shut the cabinet door, sealing it with the wave of his hand. It wouldn't do to allow one of his kids to accidentally get in there. They could hurt themselves with the magicked items within. He smiled, thinking back to his youngest son's face when he had opened his birthday present last week.

Harry had spent three weeks making it. A gryphon hatchling stuffed animal, alive and eager to be played with. Harry had also made it a stout protector, just like Teddy.

Harry was now a renowned Artificer—a creator of powerful magical items. After the fall of Voldemort, it hadn't taken him long to find where his skills should be utilized. So, taking the twins' advice in third year, he made things.

Harry left the room and went to his couch. His wife was finishing something up at the Ministry and their children were at Hogwarts or at the Longbottoms. He had his house to himself. He looked over at the far wall which bore countless moving photos, causing him to recall many memories.

At the start of their fifth year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had called him into his office. Due to the fact Harry really didn't need to continue school for the education (as he was well beyond the material) Albus gave him a proposition.

To become his apprentice.

As Albus pointed out, Harry was already an apprentice of sorts to him through the lessons in Makra Control the previous year, and it wasn't as if the upcoming OWLs that year would be any challenge to him. And so, Harry agreed to become his apprentice, more than happy to learn material he didn't already know through Voldemort's memories or his own personal studies.

He had still attended some lectures with his peers, but was given different assignments and more in depth studies to carry out. To muggleborns, the closest thing this compared to was honor studies and internship.

Harry smiled. His final years at Hogwarts had been the best years he had had there as a student. Granted, not being hunted by a crazed psychopath probably helped in that. And being instructed by the Headmaster, while at the same time being his assistant, was more than he had ever hoped. And when the time for their OWLs and NEWTs came, Harry and the others passed with flying colors, earning the highest scores ever in many of the subjects.

Upon graduation it was clear they had already made a name for themselves, as Hermione and Neville were instantly snatched up by St Mungos. Harry shook his head, recalling Neville's bewildered attitude of why they had specifically asked for him to work for them. It never ceased to amaze Harry how Neville didn't understand that getting the highest Herbology scores in history might actually mean something. And Hermione . . . well, she was Hermione.

Hermione was now a Head Healer, managing the research of muggle and wizard diseases and finding cures. Unknown to many, she occasionally leaked non-magic cures into the muggle world. Harry knew she enjoyed doing that.

With the fall of Voldemort and the rise of the new era that had been deemed 'The Golden Age', the Wizarding World had become a very different place. It wasn't perfect or some gold coated utopia, but it was tolerant, honest, and respectful.

The months that had followed the petitions had brought about a better coalition of understanding between the magical communities. Discussions were brought to the floor of the Wizengamot that ultimately brought about a positive change of relations between all. Where there had been confusion or suspicion, there was now comprehension and trust. There was nothing anyone felt afraid to bring up, for they were all there for the same reason. To learn about one another and make a better future for the next generation. And they did.

It had been a few years since the minister after Fudge had retired. Charles McCaffrey. He was a half-blood who had been suggested by Fudge to take his place as he desired to retire from politics. McCaffrey had done a good job, but after two terms, he was ready to step aside and let someone else become Minister.

Draco Malfoy took his place with a high majority vote.

Harry smirked, recalling when Draco had nervously asked Hannah Abbot to marry him. They had gotten to know each other in their last years at Hogwarts, and things went on from there. They got married a year after Hogwarts, and then had a boy, Aaron, two years later.

Harry turned his eyes to one of the far right photos. It was of Ron, in his quidditch uniform. In their fifth year, Ron had become a remarkable keeper. Not long after they had left school, he agreed to play professionally and joined the Chudley Cannons. They had been champions ever since.

Moving his eyes down the wall, Harry took in his other friends, pleased with how things had turned out.

Greg married a muggle dancer and became a researcher for the Unspeakables, focusing in the art of wards.

Vince became a teacher at Hogwarts, teaching Advanced Runes.

Susan Bones had been appointed the Head of Amici Security. Assisted by Sirius Black, the company changed some of its functions and focused on the business end of things—as there were no more death eaters roaming about. It was now simply a home and business warding/protection and security service. Harry knew she loved her job and he couldn't have chosen a better person to head it up. His wife knew what she was doing.

Ginny became an auror soon after Hogwarts, and, not long after, had been asked out by a nervous Neville. Harry smirked, taking in the wedding picture that had been taken six months afterwards. Neville and Ginny now lived in the Longbottom Mansion, Neville now the head of the family after Augusta had passed away four years earlier.

Luna Lovegood left the country after Hogwarts, traveling the world and researching rare magical animals, some of which she actually proved existed. Now, two years later, she was the owner of a small magical zoo at the edge of Diagon Alley, not far from where the twins had placed their joke shop. Lee Jordan, her husband, helped her run the place.

Stepping back from the wall, Harry moved to the kitchen to make himself a snack. He knew he could have just called Kreacher, but he didn't feel like bothering him. He was really getting old.

Severus Snape and Stephanie Somac married during Harry's sixth year. Stephanie became the DADA teacher full time, and Snape focused on creating new potions. Four years after they had graduated, Snape created the cure for lycanthropy.

Harry went to the table, easing himself down into the chair, carefully not to spill the steaming hot cocoa he had just made.

Sirius had been busy the last few years. Occasionally helping out with the Amici business, he primarily helped with teaching new aurors. Harry sighed. He knew Sirius had hoped he would become an auror, but it just wasn't in him. Sure, he had the marks to make it and the capability, just not the desire. He was not like his father.

It had been some time after everything had calmed before Harry told Sirius his secret. For a long while Harry was wondering if he should even tell him at all, as it really didn't matter now, but at the same time, it did matter. It mattered a lot. Harry made his decision after listening to Sirius prattle on and on about how the Wizarding World owed a lot to Mage, and that they were all lucky to have been alive to see such a man. 'They don't come around often' he had said. All the hero worship was really driving Harry nuts, to be frank, and he just wanted it to stop. So he told him.

Sirius hadn't taken it as well as Dumbledore.

It took Harry briefly transforming into Mage to convince Sirius, and after he had, part of Harry wished he could take it back. But he also knew he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he had kept it from Sirius.

[Flashback]

"All this time? Harry, you could have been killed! Why did you take it upon yourself to do this? And why the bloody hell are you only now just telling me this?" Sirius exclaimed, his arms and hands flailing about. "Does Albus know about this? When did he learn? Did he let you?"

Two options surfaced in Harry's mind. He could either act like an apologetic child and take whatever else Sirius was going to throw at him . . . or he could prove why he was Mage, and that it had not just been an act he had carried out to end the war. He would be himself, completely.

Standing straight, coming just below his godfather's chin, Harry locked his eyes upon Sirius'; all the while his magic slowly began to swirl around him.

"That was why I hadn't told you. You would have tried to stop me."

" 'Tried'? I would have! I wouldn't have let you risk your life when it wasn't your problem! You're not an adult!"

Harry clenched his jaw, his eyes sharpening.

"Then what am I? For years I have had no choice but to make decisions that would either save or end my life and the lives of others. I know I am not of age, but I have the knowledge and power of more than most adults. Am I to be irresponsible and not use what I have, or be all I can be? You said yourself the Wizarding World has been lucky to have Mage. Do all those claims go out the window now that you know all along it has been me?"

Sirius fumed. "It shouldn't have been you! You've already dealt with more than enough. I wanted you to be a kid, have a childhood, not partake in death and war before you even turned fifteen! It shouldn't have been you!"

Harry remained where he was, his expression unchanged. "But it was." Harry took a step back. "I don't regret creating Mage or the Custosae. I don't regret becoming who I am. Sure, I wish things could have been different, but that is out of our hands. Be angry all you like, but it won't change what I've done, what I've lost and gained, or who I've become. Just as you are the face of the Amici, I am the Head of the Custosae, and whether or not the world will ever discover who Mage is, I, as Harry, will take up the mantle of peacekeeper when I am of age.

"It is who life has made me, and who I've chosen to be."

With that, Harry turned and walked away.

[End Flashback]

It took some time for Sirius to come to terms with how things were and to accept that Harry wasn't simply 'just Harry'. He was a young man who had fought in a war, led an army, and had become an icon.

O o O o O

Albus Dumbledore smiled down upon the students waiting for the food to appear. It had been a little over two decades since Harry and his friends had graduated, and now some of their older children were at the tables before him.

Neville and Ginny's twin boys, Remus and Augustus, were third years in Gryffindor. They were like Fred and George, but slightly more inclined to follow rules. They weren't that much into potions, but were quite gifted in charms. Their younger siblings, ages seven and three, were named Alice and Damien.

Harry and Susan's children, Edward (named after Susan's father and grandfather), Lily, and Leo – ages 14, 13, and 11 – were in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin respectively. The Potter's two youngest, James and Julia (named after Susan's grandmother), were 8 and 4.

Dumbledore could hardly wait to see the other children of the Custosae come to Hogwarts.

Things at the school continued much like they had before, though with a few changes. McGonagall, Flitwick, and many of the other instructors remained, though Vince had taken over Advanced Runes and a seer by the name of Cleo Hillsbrand had taken over Divination. Stephanie was the DADA teacher full time and a new instructor had been found for Potions, Michael Elric. Hagrid continued to teach Care of Magical Creatures, and Aberforth continued teaching Astronomy.

Dumbledore couldn't have asked for better staff.

Salandra continued to be the defender of Hogwarts. She was as elusive as the giant squid to the students, but Dumbledore could contact her any time he needed. She primarily lived in the forest now, but traveled through the piping every now and then.

Teddy now lived in Hogwarts. He had become the unofficial councilor of the school, as the students seemed to have very little problem with talking to the adorable teddybear. He took turns spending the night in the common rooms of the Houses and quickly became a part of Hogwarts just as the sorting hat was.

Harry visited Dumbledore occasionally, each time bringing something he had created or notes he had made concerning a new advancement in item creation, small or monumental. Dumbledore often marveled at Harry's ingenuity and skill, always grateful he had followed his instincts and desire to take Harry as his apprentice.

The Wizarding World had been thrilled at the announcement, finding it to be fitting and right, as many began to look deeper in the events concerning Harry. They weren't close to finding out the whole truth, but determined Harry Potter was in need of more advanced instruction. The battle of Hogwarts at the end of his third year was indication enough. A thirteen year old capable of casting multiple Patronus' (one of them being a giant basilisk!) was definitely an individual whose training in magic should be handled with care.

His apprenticeship lasted five years, his months in the summer being spent with Dumbledore traveling around the world. One year they had even visited Mako, where they continued to improve his Makra control.

Looking back, Dumbledore was confident those were some of the finest years of his life.

Dumbledore smiled. Just as Mage had been, Harry was someone he couldn't help but find himself looking up to. Although at first it had been difficult to get past the fact his friend was over one hundred years younger than himself, the more important fact remained. Harry was Mage, and Mage was Harry. He had been conversing with both for several years before he had learned the truth, the only thing that had changed was his perception of them, but even that didn't matter in the end.

Any more, Dumbledore didn't bother to rationalize it. It was what it was. Harry was his best friend, his equal, his grandson, his mentor.

O o O

Dumbledore remained the Headmaster of Hogwarts for another fifty years before retiring and living out his days as a Wizengamot advisor while attending things like candy and sock conventions in his free time. He and Harry continued being good friends. Dumbledore even helped him tie in transfigurations into his magical items. Susan, Harry's wife, especially liked it, as she could ask the item to turn into a reading lamp while it continued to play calming music and release soft pulses of heat into the room during cold nights whenever Harry was away.

Surprisingly, Fred Weasley, at age 86, became the next Headmaster of Hogwarts, while George Weasley became Deputy Headmaster. George's oldest son, Gideon, took over their joke shop. Dumbledore transferred 'mastership' of Salandra to Fred, initiating yet another new tradition for the headmasters/mistresses of Hogwarts. What was very good about the arrangement was that Salandra had to approve of the new Headmaster. It definitely prevented the school's leaders from becoming corrupt.

The Twins were as well liked as Dumbledore had been, though young pranksters had the misfortune of being completely unable to pull anything without their activities being discovered; but, like how Dumbledore had been, the Twins occasionally turned a blind eye.

O o O o O

History would look back on Harry Potter as an amazingly powerful artificer, a seeker and keeper of peace, and a voice of reason. His name would surpass even Nicholas Flamel's in magical skill and power, for Harry's creations would not only be for his personal use (as the sorcerer's stone was for Flamel and his wife only), but everyone's. Granted, the items he created did not bestow eternal life, but they did improve the _quality_ of life.

In his later adult years, working with Hermione and Neville, he was able to blend healing properties into items to help people and plants. He was also able to instill a conscious, incorruptible purpose into them if he so desired.

These items worked wonders in hospitals across the wizarding world, especially with young children. A stuffed animal, for example, could be laced with a calming charm, a healing charm, and the qualities of a pepper-up potion. As most anyone can imagine, this was most helpful. The only down side to it all was that only Harry could create these items. Sure, anyone could cause an item to place a charm on a child who touched it, but once it was used it had to be cast on the object again. Only Harry had the ability to make an item where its purpose would continue to be carried out year after year, whenever it was needed. And, he could program it in a way, give it a consciousness like Teddy, so that it could activate a 'downloaded' spell to help whoever was holding it when needed.

Mage became a legend. He was never seen again, but his legacy (the fountain and the Amici) continued on. The rest of the Custosae disappeared along with Mage, though Hagrid, a known Custosae, remained at Hogwarts and quickly became a well respected man in society, especially where the giant communities were concerned.

Only a few people discovered the truth about Mage and Harry, such as Madam Bones (who managed to put two and two together as time went on), but everyone who learned were more than happy to keep it to themselves. McGonagall and Flitwick were two others who learned the truth, though it was because they noticed Harry was growing into a man with an uncanny resemblance to Mage. The only real difference was his eyes, but his build, height, and bold presence were identical. What saved Harry from the rest of the Wizarding World putting it all together was the fact he dressed a bit differently, had a gentler voice, and was cleanly shaven. That and they had no reason to ever even consider Harry was Mage. He had only been a child when Mage was around, after all.

In Harry's later years, after his children had grown and begun lives of their own, he became an influential ambassador. With the former Minister (Draco) occasionally accompanying him, he was able to continue making strides in keeping good relations with other magical and non-magical communities and continued to be a voice of reason in tense situations.

One such situation had been with the vampires, when they wanted to have a voice in the wizarding world and have the rights that the other magical races had been given. Although they did not care for much interaction, they still wanted to be a part of what had clearly become a big deal. A coalition of respected races. Understandably, many of the other races did not want to allow the vampires entry into their honored group. Especially since a number of vampires had participated in the Battle of Hogwarts on Voldemort's side. Granted, those vampires had been slain by protective house elves and did not represent the entire vampire community. Still, things got tense very quickly, and many feared a war.

Not about to let such a thing occur, especially when it could possibly be avoided, Harry, as he had told Sirius years ago in his fourth year, took up the mantle of peacekeeper.

Arranging a peaceful gathering for talks, he took a neutral stance, pointing out the pros and cons, arguing for and against both sides. The vampires, seeing that the coalition was willing to discuss things, respected them even more, and opened a form of negotiation, outlining terms and conditions. Understanding the fear many individuals had of vampires (and rightly so), the vampires agreed to keep whatever agreement they came to at the end of the meeting.

Most vampires weren't evil, but there was very little law within their society. Meaning they could essentially prey on whomever they wished. Well, Harry saw an opening to change that, and took it.

When everything was said and done, the vampires agreed to place some 'feeding' boundaries so they could be accepted into the circle of nations and communities. They had even happily accepted potions that could substitute for blood. For many of them, after a few hundred years or so, feeding off of necks was actually getting a bit tiresome. Sure, the hunt at times could be exhilarating, and blood to them was oh so very good, but it all became too routine. So, ultimately it was not too much for them to set some rules concerning their feeding habits, especially since it also provided them with a fun challenge. Animals were much harder to catch than humans, and their flavors had more variety. But that aside, they conceded it was time to change, to change the overall image of Vampires.

In time, the vampire community would lose the image of being coldhearted blood suckers and morph into an honorable people by their own right. Being masters in blood magicks, they were able to help the Wizarding World in many ways, primarily where it concerned serious medical conditions and imbalanced magic. Much like the Goblins, Centaurs, and Werewolves, they simply wanted to be recognized and respected. And so, they were.

O o O

Life went on in the Wizarding World, Harry and the rest of the Custosae and Amici secretly continuing to guide it, ensuring the new age of respect and honor would last far into the future. Even beyond their great-grandchildren.

And to think, it had all been made possible by a young boy who accepted all that had befallen him and used everything he had been given, even the bad.

Even . . . Dark Memories.

~The End~

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

A/N: Well, it is done, and on the third anniversary! ^^ I wasn't sure what to include in the epilogue, so decided to give a broad scope of the future. I tried to answer any unanswered questions and cover things people might be curious about. As for the pairings, I had initially played around with the idea of leaving it unrevealed, but then decided to just choose reasonable choices and move on. I know I can't please everyone, but I have accepted it.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the ride, and thanks for all the reviews through the years. A large part of why I have managed to finish this was because of all of you. Please let me know what you thought of it, and, if you would, share your favorite scenes/characters with me. I'd really like to know what was enjoyed and why so I can continue to improve my story telling abilities.

THANK YOU!


End file.
